MSD
by DoilyRox
Summary: Curiosity: my curse. A curse when I met Ryo, the demon who would change my life. A curse when I met Gouki, the demon that would cause me more trouble than any other person in the three worlds. My curiosity only turned to concern when I met him, the fox.
1. Yumi is: First

**Unfortunately, I own nothing but Toshiko, Ryo, and Yumi.**

****

**M.S.D.**

**Multiple Soul Disturbance**

**The rare case when a soul soon to be reincarnated splits itself, going into different bodies. When a piece of the soul is close to death, it can find out its other piece and co-exist within the same body. Because of the (now separate and completely infusible) souls different conscious', they maintain different personalities and control different powers.**

**This is often mistaken for the human disorder M.P.D. (Multiple Personality Disorder).**

**There have been only two documented instances of this phenomenon, one went insane from the many different voices, outlooks, and habits it's one body maintained. He committed suicide a year after accepting his sixth soul part into his body.**

**The other documented instance disappeared by mysterious circumstances before research was started.**

**~*~*~**

_It was so bright. I looked around; the only light in this place came from the wall in front of me. It illuminated nothing, merely a bright yellow portal to all the answers I ever wanted. I ever needed. Nothing would make me go in though. Not after all that pain. I winced, still staring into the other side of that wall. Even thinking about it made me hurt. Another shiver racked my body. I crossed my arms in front of me, rubbing them to get rid of the goose bumps. It wasn't chilly, merely…_

_No word came to mind as I stood in the silence._

"_Do you not want to come?"_

_It was that voice again. The one that put me through so much… so much of everything… but I couldn't remember what. No specifics came to mind… just… emotions. Annoyance came first, then anger. But then I realized: what had she done? Nothing I could remember, so was it really worth being angry?_

"_Toshiko."_

_I blinked, realizing my gaze had dropped to my feet. My bare feet. I stared at them for awhile, letting the fact that I was completely bare sink in. My naked skin protruded into this hollow place, yet I didn't care. There was no one here. No one would know. No one but her._

"_Toshiko."_

_Not that that mattered, either. She had seen my naked body before. Washing it for me when I couldn't move myself to the shower. Taking care of it for me, making sure I kept fit and in shape. Yes, there were all these good things she had done for me, yet I couldn't remember any of the bad. I pondered that fact slowly, still staring at my toes._

_If I didn't remember anything bad, then did anything bad really happen? Something was telling me yes, but I couldn't trace the thought. Everything… everything this girl had done for me, she had done with my interests in mind. She had only done well for me, and that was all she'd ever do._

"_Toshiko…"_

_My eyes slowly drifted up, taking in her form. She, too, was naked. It was the first time I saw her body. The fine, delicate curves were always hidden. Cast away, taken away. She had lost her body… I gave her mine. Her voice was always there, though. Always… drifting through the confines of my mind to comfort me, protect me._

_Yes. That was all she had ever done. Protect me._

_Protect me from all those horrible, terrible things. Those things that tried to take us… kill us… but she killed them. She killed them for me, for us._

_My eyes hit her face. That perfect face, as if she were crafted by God itself. Her beautiful lips spoke my name again, that soft voice finally stopping my thinking process._

_And then I did the impossible._

_I looked into her eyes._

_And without a second thought, I stepped into the light. Into her protecting arms._

_My guardian._

_My Angel._

_My Protector._

_Then they came._

_All those searing, painful things I meant to keep blocked out forever._

_Everything I lied to myself about._

_Everything I ignored._

_Every single detail was there, in those cursed, cursed memories._

_~*~*~_

"Oh, Toshiko! You look so adorable!" Mama fretted over me as I smiled up at her. I was in my new school uniform, finally starting the biggest year of my life- first grade! Mama had told me plenty times over- how I do in school now places me in what classes I get for the rest of my elementary life. And if I do good all through elementary, then I'll be placed in a good junior high! And from junior high, a private high school!

That was mama's dream. To get me into a great high school.

My grin never left my face as my small white teeth poked out, "Are you sure mama?" I stared into the mirror from my small height. My big, dark brown eyes were the same color as my nearly black hair. Mama says they're darker than dirt, and that it's really pretty. But I don't know, because my one friend from down the block who is my age has really pretty light brown hair and blue eyes. Her name is Yumi, and she's really nice. But mama says that she isn't as pretty as me, so I guess since mama knows everything, she must be right. My eyes brightened as they looked to the red bow in my hair. Mama was always right.

She smiled down at me and patted the sides of my head, smoothing down the straight locks, "Of course I'm sure." She then patted my back, turning away from the mirror and heading out of my room. I followed her as she went down the carpeted stairs into the kitchen. My brand-new white and blue outfit was crisper than one of Papa's pieces of toast. He was at work right now, what he liked to call 'feeding the family'. Mama was a tra-…something wife. I can't remember the word, but she stayed home all day and did everything needed to keep me and Papa clean and happy. Today she'd be driving me to school. She said she'd do it until I went into junior high. That way I'd be safe.

Mama and Papa always got worried about stuff like that. They never let me do anything that wasn't safe. They even stopped letting me build sandcastles in the sandbox after it rains. They said it wasn't clean, but the dirt came off after awhile, so why did it matter? They said 'germs aren't safe'.

Well, if dirt isn't safe, then what is?

They told me to go to my room after that. But a few minutes later they forgave me for smart mouthing and everything went back to normal.

But right now, as I sat eating Mama's big breakfast, I knew that this new place would be safe. Mama told me so. She said it was a great school.

"Hey Mama?" I asked before taking a swallow from my cup of juice. She looked to me; that smile still on her face. "Yumi's starting school today, right? Can you drive her too?"

Mama shook her head, putting her chopsticks down as she spoke, "No, Toshiko. Yumi's mommy and daddy are driving her to school. But don't worry baby," She paused and reached over the table to grab my hand. My downcast expression turning up to her, she continued. "You'll see her in school."

I smiled up at her before shoveling the rest of my food down my throat. "All done!"

Mama's eyes crinkled at the edges as she smiled, "All done? All right, let's get you off to school."

When I got there, I was directed to my homeroom class where my teacher, a really nice young lady, told me to sit down in any seat. There were two or three other kids there, all my age. There mommies and daddies were there too. After I found a nice seat (one of the ones near the middle of the classroom), a kid I didn't know came up to me. Mama was talking to the teacher, smiling and glancing over to me every now and then, so I figured it was okay to talk to the boy. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. He had bright ora-… oran-… that fruit color hair and had brown eyes.

"I'm Kuwabara Kazuma! What's your name?" He bowed slightly, still grinning. I stood from my desk and mimicked the gesture.

"Yorusta Toshiko!" When I stood back up from my bow, I caught sight of Yumi's parents joining Mama and the teacher in their conversation, with a shy-looking Yumi standing behind her Daddy, holding onto his leg. I looked back to Kuwabara and bowed again. "Sorry Kuwabara-san, but my friend just came, so I'll talk to you later, okay?"

He nodded, looking a little sad, "Okay, bye…" Then, seeing another kid, he ran off to play with them while I ran over to Yumi.

"Yumi!" I squealed, running up and hugging her. Her sandy brown hair was curly and reached her shoulders, and her bright blue eyes widened when she first saw me.

"To-chan! You're in my class?" She asked as she hugged me back. Our parents looked at us, seeing what the fuss was. Smiling and laughing under their breath, they then went back to their conversation with the teacher about something called 'homework'.

"Sure am!" I laughed as we separated. "Come on! You can come sit by me!" I took her hand and guided her to the desk next to mine.

"Good luck separating them!" Yumi's mommy said to the teacher, who laughed along with the rest of the adults. After setting her stuff down, Yumi looked to me with a scared smile.

"Um, To-chan? Will you go to the bathroom with me? I've really got to go and I'm scared to go alone…" I smiled at her, nodding my head.

"Of course! Let's go ask sensei!" She followed me slowly as I ran up to the teacher, waiting for my Mama to finish her sentence before tapping on the teacher's leg. The teacher looked down at me with a kind smile on her face.

"Yes, Yorusta-chan?" I beamed up at her, happy to already have her calling me '-chan'.

"Me and Yumi have to go to the potty. Where is it?" Teacher glanced at Yumi, who nodded, before taking my hand and leading me to the doorway.

"See that green door three doors down?" I nodded as I saw it. "That the girl's bathroom. Come right back after you're done, okay?" I nodded, letting go of the teacher's hand and taking Yumi's.

"Okay!" When we got to the bathroom, Yumi entered one of the stalls and did her business. I stood against the wall, waiting for her to get done like a good friend would. That was before two senpai's came in, glaring at each other hatefully. One took a single glance at me before huffing and standing back. The other walked up to me, a mean look on her face.

"Scram. You don't need to be in here to see this." She said in one of the meanest voices I ever heard.

"But senpai, I'm waiting for my friend." The sound of the toilet flushing could be heard in the back ground as the other girl pulled something out of her shirt. It was sharp, metal, and flipped open.

Mama told me it wasn't safe to play with knives.

"Screw the kid, your dead bitch!" She yelled as she ran toward the other girl, swinging the knife in a downward arc. The girl dodged, and before I could even raise my hand, I felt something cold burn my head. It was burning, screaming in pain. I felt the tears weld up in my eyes, and with a choked cough, I raised one hand to my head. The senpais glanced at each other before running out of the bathroom with scared looks on their faces. I was aware of Yumi watching the whole thing, a scared look across her now deathly pale face as well. She ran up to me, grabbing my shoulders as I began to feel dizzy. Finally, my hand touched the object that burned my head so much. It was cold, and looked like one of the knives in Mama's kitchen.

"To-chan!" Yumi started to shake me. Something was running down my cheeks, landing on my feet. Another something, this one warmer and slower, dripped down my forehead. I touched the thing running down my forehead, looking at it. It was red. I gulped.

Blood.

And if it was blood, then the thing going down my cheeks were tears.

I was crying.

Because my head was sliced open.

Yumi was still calling my name, shaking me like I was fading away, but I didn't pay attention to her.

The pain was starting to ease away, and with some slurred thought, I remember grabbing the knife, and yanking it out of my head.

Yumi gasped, covering her own mouth and backing away as she watched in stupefied horror.

I held the knife up, watching it as the blood flowed down the handle, staining my hands.

My head was starting to tingle, and soon all I felt was the cold air hitting my brain. The knife clattered to the floor as I dropped it. I walked over to one of the mirrors, trying to see why I was still alive. Dizzy, I grabbed the edge of the sink, looking at the wound with fuzzy curiosity.

My brain was purple, red, and blue.

My scull was red and white, with slight yellow tinting.

My hair was coated in my blood, sticky and gooey and altogether nasty looking.

Both me and Yumi watched as my brain pushed its sliced self together, healing itself. Then my skull did the same, and finally, my skin stretched and morphed as if being sewn together. When the whole process was done, my hair was still disgusting and there was a single, thick line of blood down my five year old face.

I could see Yumi's face in the mirror.

She was absolutely terrified.

Looking back to my reflection, I touched my blood matted hair.

So was I.

"Secret?" I asked as I took the bloody ribbon from my hair, laying it in the sink.

Yumi hesitated as I turned the knobs of the sink, warm water rushing out. The blood would wash out easily enough. After all, it was a liquid too. I ignored the clicking of small heels, the sound our uniform shoes made when they hit tile. The water kept falling across the ribbon, changing itself to pink, but the ribbon keeping its red color. I began to dip the end of my hair in the water, tip-toeing and leaning against the sink. Just as the hair hit the water, I felt a small, warm hand grasp my wrist.

When I looked into Yumi's blue eyes, I could tell she'd given it serious thought.

"Promise." She paused, not leaving my gaze as she picked the ribbon out of the water and laid it across the back of the sink. "Now," She finally left my eyes as she walked behind me, pulling my hair back with those small hands.

"Dip your head under and I'll help scrub the blood out."

_Looking back on it, I know it wasn't normal for a child my age to act that serious in a situation like that._

_Then again, even my teacher agreed I'm no normal child._

_And yet, Yumi still saw it first._


	2. Ryo is: Here

_Then I met her._

That night, I lay in my bed after being cleared from the hospital Mama had rushed me to. I was sleeping soundly. A dreamless, peaceful sleep. At first, I thought I had been kidnapped in my sleep and taken to some scary place that only nightmares could come up with. Then I felt it.

Or rather, I felt her.

I didn't know what it was at first, as I sat in the dark abyss, a bright yellow wall of light right in front of me. I was scared, confused, and completely frightened.

Then I just knew. I knew what it was. I knew what was happening. I don't know how I knew, I just did.

And I became eerily calm.

I knew who the energy belonged to. I knew why it could read my reaction.

I knew it was me. But a different me.

One that was lost millennia ago when we split from the same soul. When we decided to go two different ways instead of staying in the same body.

When we wanted to experience more than being a demon.

Part of me wanted to stay a demon. To be reborn again. That was it.

Part of me wanted to be human. To experience something new. To learn what is was that made them tick. That was me.

And, I knew it had been searching for me. Searching for a long, long time.

Seven Hundred years of searching.

Scouring all three dimensions for me; trying to find me so it could heal.

So it could live.

It wanted its body back. It wasn't ready to pass on. It still had a lot of work to do…

For a demon.

But it couldn't live in just any body. It just wanted a familiar place to stay while its power came back. To recoup the power it had before it died. It needed a living, breathing body for that.

A compatible body. One that it knew wouldn't die from the pressure of a foreign soul.

It needed my body.

I knew we had once been the same soul. That we had split because we wanted to do two things at once.

To live again, and to wait in line for the body of a human to become available. Its demon body died while I was still waiting in line.

And both of us waited patiently for me to get a body for over seven hundred years.

And it finally found me, a few years to go before it faded.

Souls did that.

They faded away if they didn't have a body to go to.

It was on the brink of fading. A light pressure on my conscious, nothing more. It wanted its last body back. It still had unfinished business in that body.

Business worth waiting centuries.

Out of mere curiosity, I let our subconscious' touch.

"You gunna let me in?"

A rough, but obviously female, voice entered my head. It was pushing harder now, but it was too weak to force anything.

"Why?" I felt myself asking her, staring into the bright wall of yellow light.

She was on the other side, invisible… calculating.

"I want my other body back. I'll share yours with you until I have enough power to leave."

I paused, rolling it over.

"What will you do when you leave? You're body will still be dead, you'll just be a soul again. A soul can't inhabit a dead body. Especially a body that doesn't exist. A body deteriorates over the years. Seven hundred have passed; it should be nothing but dust by now."

It didn't answer.

"You want me to bring your body back." I concluded, knowing what it didn't want to ask, but needed anyway. I could feel it doing something, and then confirmation of that statement came to me.

It was as if her soul had nodded, but had no means of doing so, and my soul just knew it.

"Is it too much to ask to be with the one you love?"

A cackling laughter escaped my lips as I rocked away from the yellow wall. I didn't even notice how naked I was. Or how demented I seemed at that very moment: a small, naked Japanese girl laughing hysterically.

"So… your 'soul mate' still lives?" Another case of laughter on my part. My soul had never experienced that deep a love, so I found I could do nothing but laugh at the absurdity of it all.

I knew she would look angry, if she had a form. But right now she was just a weak soul behind that wall, and there was nothing she could do about it.

After awhile I quieted, and feeling absurdly curious, I smiled into the wall, where I knew she was scowling back at me.

I wanted to see that love.

I wanted to know if it was really possible.

Usually, when a body dies, the soul loses all the emotions and thoughts and memories of the body. Only its body's power or energy stayed with it.

Because that's what a soul lived off of- the bodies energy. As long as it had a supply of energy, it could live. If its body's energy was weak, then it would be weak when the body died. If its body was strong, then it would be strong when its body died.

And then I knew that her previous body had to be extremely powerful, or else it wouldn't have been able to last this long all on its own.

I felt an unnatural grin spread across my face.

I was just so damn curious.

Without warning, I felt my subconscious open itself up, letting her into my body.

And I could tell she hadn't been happier in over seven hundred years.

My dreamless sleep now shifted. Everything went into a bright light.

Slowly, colors started to appear. Reds and blues mixed before my eyes to form purples. Yellows and greens did the same. I found all the colors of the color wheel before me at that one moment of time, and all I could think of was how beautiful all of them looked. As if I had never really seen color the way I did now. And then the colors stretched and twisted into objects.

I watched in amazement as a room was formed. It was a kitchen, girly in essence, but cute.

The light pink upper cabinets ran to the wall in front of me and the wall to my left, along with the white with speckled gray countertops and white bottom cabinets. In the middle of the counter on the wall in front of me was a sink, and in the middle of the wall to my left was an oven range. To my right was a Japanese low table, with mats on the floor around it. In the middle of the right wall was a wood door. To the left of that was a minifridge. In the corner of the right and back walls was a small T.V. on a small table. Behind me was a pair of Japanese sliding doors.

Slowly, I breathed in then out, my five year old body shaking slightly from the odd turn of things.

"Where am I?" I asked meekly, standing up. I didn't expect an answer, but I got one anyways.

"In the waiting room, as I like to call it." The female voice sounded. I hadn't heard it say one hundred words, and I already knew who it was. I glanced around the room, turning my head over my shoulders to try to see her.

"Oh, don't even try. I'm far too weak to even have a presence in here. Later though, when I'm strong enough, I'll be able to take on some kind of humane looking form. But until then," she paused, and I could hear a shuffle on one of the table mats. "We have to make do with what we have."

"Why are we here?" I sat down at the table, looking to where the voice was coming from. "Why not that place with the wall of yellow light?"

She chuckled, "Ah, if ya want to go there, it's just outside those sliding doors." I gave them a glance before turning back to the voice as it spoke again.

"But I find this much more pleasant. This will be the room we wait in while the other is using the body. Just a creation of our minds for both of our mutual comfort. I mean really, do ya want to be stuck, naked, in that dark abyss while I use your body? I sure as hell wouldn't want to be there while ya used your body."

My eyes widened, "Use my body?! I never said-"

"_Not_-" She interrupted me, "right now. But in the future. If I'm too weak to have a presence here, what makes ya think I can properly run your body? Easy, I can't. So I'll be in here for awhile, healing, while ya use your body like ya always do. Ya probably won't even hear from me for at least a month." She paused for a moment, "However, it seems like your soul still has the regenerative powers of the last body ya-_we _inhabited. Odd, powers don't usually transfer like that. But then again, souls don't usually split. So, I'll probably heal faster in ya than I would if your powers hadn't transferred. It could be a week."

I thought that over for a minute. After all, it did make since; especially after what happened today. "Do you have any powers from our previous body?"

I could feel it shake its head, "No, but after I heal, I should be able to gain some of my last body's powers."

Tilting my head, I could feel the curiosity boiling within me again, "What are you powers?"

I could feel its presence leaning over the table, smiling to itself, "It would be a secret… but you're not going to tell anyone, right?"

I nodded as I leaned over the table as well.

"Shadows."

It leaned back, acting smug.

"Shadows?" I asked, feeling slightly disappointed in the fact that it wasn't something grander or more amazing. She could tell.

"Hey! Don't be like that! I conquered and brought under my command a large portion of the Makai, _starting_ one of the greatest territories ever known!"

I nodded, faking understanding as I leaned back, "And then you died. Leaving that territory and completely destroying your empire."

She growled at me, and a dangerous tone entered her voice, "My empire is still alive and completely functional to this day." My breath was caught in my throat, she sounded like she'd kill me if she could.

Scared, I decided to change the subject, "Where does that door go?" I pointed to the wooden door on the right wall.

"It leads to your conscious. If ya want to take control of your body, ya go through there. The sliding door, as I said before, leads to your subconscious. That T.V. over there shows what the body sees and hears. Those windows project your mood. Like sunny for happy, cloudy if bored, rainy if sad and thunderstorm if mad."

I leaned on the table as I looked around the room. Scratching my head, I put all of this together, "So, you basically created a place between my subconscious and conscious, that does all this cool stuff?" I felt her nod. "Um, alright… so all I have to do is go through that door?"

"Yes, but it'll wake up your body. The in-between of your conscious and subconscious is your dream world, so I basically replaced your dreams with this. Your body rests, we stay here."

"Ah…" I said as it all finally sunk in, "I get it now. So, how do I tell when it's time to get up?"

"The clock on the stove tells the time of the outside world."

"Amazing… how did you do all this?"

I could feel her smirk, "The power of the mind is far more amazing than any normal being-demon or human- could ever imagine. Creating this took little to no energy at all."

I glanced over to the clock; we still had hours until I had to get up in the morning. "You keep saying that… are they really real?"

Getting the reference, she nodded. "As real as you and me. Ya see, there are three worlds: the Ningenkai, or Human world; the Reikai, or Spirit world; and the Makai, or demon world. Each one serves its own purpose, the Ningenkai to hold the humans, the Spirit World to hold the spirits and souls of the dead until they pass on, and the Makai, to hold the demons. There's a barrier between the Makai and the Ningenkai, to keep the demons from killing the humans like they used to. There wasn't always a barrier; it was put up soon after I died. It was complete mayhem, the Makai, but it was home. Some of the demons eat humans, too. Some eat human souls. Some, like me, eat other things."

I closed my eyes and leaned on the table, not really tired, but since I had no one to watch while listening, I mind as well rest my eyes. "Then what do you eat?" I asked as curiosity filled my tone, but not my expression.

"Shadows." She paused for a minute, letting that sink in before elaborating. "But only of living things, preferably humans or demons. Ya have to suck it out of them someway, and I'm _not_ kissing and animal."

My eyebrows furrowed as I bit the inside of my cheek in thought. That was just _weird_. "What happens when you take their shadow?"

"They become a mindless being, doing whatever their instinct is and nothing more. So basically eat and sleep. It takes some power, but I can control them to an extent. Like getting them to follow me. Eating their shadows makes me stronger because I'm basically taking away half of their existence. It's what I run on, like you and your human food."

I nodded, letting the silence come in. She didn't seem to like it very much though, and now I realized what I just invited into my body: a talkative demon that eats people shadows. Freaky.

"So, what do ya like to do?" She asked, and I shrugged.

"Mama's giving me piano lessons, so that and hanging out with Yumi."

"Yumi… that kid who saw you regenerate?"

"You saw that?"

I could feel her shrug, "Your body is my body now. I have full access to your memories and experiences. Just thinking the girls name brings a lot of your memories to mind." Another pause. "Ya should take fighting lessons."

I frowned a bit, not liking where this conversation was going. "Papa says that fighting's unladylike."

She scoffed, "So? Fighting a basic survival skill in the Makai. Besides, if ya ever want me out of your body now, you're going to have to learn how to fight. Ya should probably talk to Yumi too, just to make sure no one finds out about your ability."

"She already promised not to tell." Feeling defensive of my best friend, my frown deepened. "She'll never break a promise. That's what friends do; they keep secrets and make promises."

She was thinking about that statement to herself, pushing it over in her mind.

"We'll see about it… What's your name kid?"

I blinked up, looking to where I thought she was.

"Yorusta Toshiko. And yours?"

"Ryo. Well, Toshiko, it seems within the week ya will have developed a case of M.P.D., and will refuse to take any medication for your case whatsoever, leaving your parents helpless to your stubborn will. Then you'll tell them ya want karate classes."

I tilted my head, "What's M.P.D.?"

She laughed at my childlike ignorance, "Multiple Personality Disorder. When a human has split personalities that don't know about each other and act completely different."

"But we know about each other, so won't they notice something's different?"

"Ah, but Toshiko…" I could feel her pat my head like Mama always does. I didn't care, it was practically impossible to mess up my hair. "They won't know how to solve it. There just humans, after all. They'll say it's a side effect of the 'horror' ya experienced yesterday. Getting blood on your clothes after 'blacking out', now that was a clever lie! Very smart! Un-kidlike in a way, but smart. So all they will be able to do is except it."

"Mmkay! Thank you… Hey Ryo?" She stopped patting my head as I closed my eyes with a smile on my face.

"Yes?"

Giggling, I sat up and grinned at her. "I think you and Yumi'll like each other."

She chuckled.

"I think so too."

_And in the end, she loved her too._


	3. Yumi is: Bestfriend

**Hey there! Dr. here! Here's the next chapter of M.S.D, hope you like it! ;D**

**I own nothing but Yumi, Ryo, Toshiko for now. Other OCs will be introduced later.**

**~*~*~**

_Four months into the first grade, everything changed._

"Ano… Mama, why do we have to go see sensei? I thought my grades were good…" I looked up to Mom, who was driving us to the elementary school. She looked worried, but with a small smile, she reassured me.

"I wish I knew baby, but she said she'd tell us when we get there."

As Mama fell into silence, I looked out the window at the passing city. Sarayashiki was a beautiful place, full of parks and nature, but it was still a city, so people hussled and bussled all through the streets. Some people were weird looking, with brightly dyed hair and lots of piercings, but others, usually the older ones, looked normal. Like me, I was normal. Mama says normal is beautiful. Then again, she finds something positive to say about everybody, so I'm not sure if she was telling the truth. There's also the fact that she's my mom.

I had lived my whole life in Sarayashiki, and I loved it. My favorite place was the park a couple blocks down. Me and Yumi always played there. We climbed trees and picked flowers, and best of all: we explored! It was so fun, finding all the winding paths made of dirt that wound off of the main one, which was paved.

It was our favorite spot. We still went there every Sunday.

As Mama pulled into the empty parking lot, I looked around. It was practically empty, save a few cars parked up front. After all, it was Saturday. When we walked inside, Mama grabbed my hand and held it tightly, as if she were worried she was going to lose me.

"Don't be scared Mama! We'll be okay!" I smiled up to her. She looked down at me, that worried smile sorry for making me be the supportive one.

"I know honey, let's get this over with."

~*~*~

"And then- oh, how can I tell you the half of it?! And then she said that our child's a genius! A _genius_! _Our Child_!"

I pouted as Mama squealed excitedly over to Papa on the phone. I was going to be moved up a grade, and I didn't like it.

I wouldn't be able to see Yumi nearly as much!

When I had complained to Mama about it, she hushed me, saying that I was being selfish. That Yumi should be happy for me.

Worst part of it: Yumi was happy for me.

We had just arrived home from the Horawada's, or Yumi's house. Her parents were almost as happy about the news as Mama was. Yumi seemed happy for me, too.

Me and Yumi were like sisters. Her parents were my parents, mine were hers. So naturally, Mr. and Mrs. Horawada were ecstatic. My frowned deepened as I thought harder on it.

_I can't believe this! I'll have to go up a grade and I won't have a single class with __anyone__ anymore! Ever-ever-ever again!_

Mama squealed into the phone one more time before she hung up, laughing and grinning like she just got the news of her life. Which technically wasn't true.

It was the news of _my_ life.

Huffing one more time, I crossed my arms and sank farther back into the couch. Mama, not even bothering to see how mad I was (or she just brushed it off), came over and sat on the couch next to me before pulling me into a tight hug.

I didn't struggle, just glared at the wall. I didn't even move to hug her back.

"You're the best child I could ever wish for…" Mama said, relaxing against my small body. I couldn't help the small, proud smile that crept onto my face, destroying the glare and the crossed arms.

Mama was proud of me. Papa was proud of me. Mr. and Mrs. Horawada were proud of me.

Yumi was proud of me.

I couldn't help the prideful feeling from swelling within me. Everybody was happy for me. I sighed as I wrapped my arms around my Mama.

_Then, _I thought to myself, _I guess I have to be happy, too._

When Papa got home that day, he bought a cake and invited over the Horawada's. The adults had some wine while me and Yumi drank juice and gossiped about the really cute kid our age that lived down the block. It was fun, like every other time me and Yumi were together. We were never bored when we were near each other. There was always something to do, some new topic to talk about. We never grew sick of each other.

When Papa asked me what I wanted for a present, I decided to be selfless this one time. Ryo would appreciate it and be proud of me, too. He signed me up for karate the next day.

~*~*~

It was about a year later (both me and Yumi were six now), when I learned that I was going to be upped to fourth grade. Yumi was entering second. She got all my old teachers, so I helped her with her homework and stuff from time to time. But she could get by, she wasn't stupid.

I was signed up for a lot of classes: karate, piano, vocal and dance. Anytime at home was spent on the family computer, hacking away into small, restricted sites. I was getting better at it though; after all, a computer is only as smart as the person using it. With those five things after school once to twice a week, the only day I really had free was Sunday. And like usual, I spent that with Yumi.

I found that my mind was maturing at a faster rate than my body. Mama said it was because I was a genius. I was starting to find that not all of what Mama said was true.

But Yumi never lied to me. She never broke a promise; but most important: she never told anyone of my secret.

Of how there was a demon inside me now, of how even when I fell out of the top branch of the tallest tree in the park, I'd heal within seconds. She was the most loyal person I knew.

So when she got mad at me, I was utterly confused.

"-I mean just Kami To! Do you really have to be so stuck up?! You're so mean! Even Ryo-" I visibly winced as I could tell that the demon was laughing as she watched the television inside my mind, "-is nicer than you! You ever think of someone other than yourself?! I wanted that dress, but like everything else, you took it!" Yumi then sniffled, her blue eyes watering. "You took it…" I openly gaped as she started to cry, wailing to the high heavens in her despair. The dress we had looked at when we went shopping with our Mama's… that's what this whole fit was about.

I silly dress that I wanted.

That I selfishly wanted, even though I knew Yumi wanted it too.

It was a silk pink, with white lace of the edges. It puffed out just like a princess dress would, even with the ruffles around the neck. Yumi dropped to the floor, rubbing her eyes as she cried. I watched pathetically as she hiccupped, shaking her small body.

Mind you, mine was the same size.

In that instant, I made my mind up: if Yumi wanted it, she could have it. I reached behind my back, pulling the pink bow out and loosening the dress. Being as tender as I could to the highly-valued object, I peeled it over my head and folded it softly. Not even caring if I was only in my underwear, I walked the few steps up to my bestfriend. Falling to my knees in front of her, I placed the dress in her lap, watching as a few tears fell onto it.

"I'm sorry, Yu…" I mumbled as she wiped her eyes, looking into her lap at the dress. When she looked back up to me, she sniffed once before the waterworks started again. This time, I hugged her to me.

From now on, I'd be as loyal to her as she was to me.

I'd be her arm to lean on.

Her shoulder to cry on.

Her knight in shining armor.

Because she was my princess; and that's what bestfriends do.

~*~*~

**Ryo's P.O.V.**

It was about the two year mark when I started to get my powers back. After all, even with Toshiko's superb regeneration abilities, seven hundred years of wandering did a harsh number on a soul.

And every day I lived in this body pained me.

Not physical pain, no. Nor mental or emotional.

No, it was the pain of my lover, gone from my gaze and away from my grasp.

Everyday my soul ached for my old body. The one that could survive the Makai. The one that could find them, and bring them back to me.

But until then, me and my powers were stuck in this human.

It wasn't as bad as I had first assumed it to be. The girl really was a genius, and if you taught her, she'd learn. I watched her materialize out of my peripherals. That's how we came in. We left through the door.

She blinked and sighed as she saw me, already very well used to my presence.

_This form is disgusting!_ I snarled at myself. I could see it now: the pale white skin with a perfect complexion. The long, stringy black hair that went to my waist. The large red eyes that constantly entrapped Toshiko into my gaze. It wasn't even my real form. Just a pathetic, poor attempt at a recreation of it. I could only have my true form back when my true body gets back. Until then, this form would make due in here, and Toshiko's would make do out there. I pushed myself off the floor, small frame no bigger than an eleven year olds.

"I'm going out." I called to Toshiko, who stood on a small stool and mixed together random ingredients out of the cabinets, hoping to make some delicious (although artificial) meal.

"So soon? The body needs more rest than a few hours a night, Ryo!" She scolded, at that bossy (mental) age where she thought she was always right.

"Shut up, I'll be back before four." With that, I walked out across the room, pushing the wooden door open and stepping into Toshiko's body.

At first, everything felt heavy. Gravity weighed down harder out here than in Toshiko's mind. I sighed, pushing the thick blanket of her small form. Throwing her seven year old legs out of the bed, I quietly walked over to the closet. After pulling out something moderately warm (a yellow tee-shirt, pair of pants and a jacket), I walked over to the mirror. Toshiko's body stared back at me.

It was the same as ever: your typical Japanese child, dressed and ready for another day. Except, I glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand beside the bed, it was ten-thirty at night. _Time to test just what I've got back!_ I thought as I pulled the hair-bow off of Toshiko's wrist and pulled my hair back into a high ponytail.

I stood in front of the mirror, examining the body for the hundredth time.

For now, this was my body too. I'd have to start getting used to it sooner or later. I frowned as I turned away, sneaking out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen.

It still disturbed me.

~*~*~

As I walked through the park's forest, I couldn't help but take in the calm atmosphere. It was cool, quiet, and a deadly sort of beautiful. The trees over head were as black now as they were gold, red, and orange in the daylight. Taking in a deep breath, I noticed just how clean the air was.

No smell of death or the stench of the wildlife was in this air.

It was just as beautiful here as it was ugly in the Makai. I now knew why Toshiko and Yumi liked it so much.

As I walked into one of the little clearings Toshiko and Yumi had found one day, I looked up to the moon.

It was full, much to my happiness.

The brighter the moon, the darker the shadows; the darker the shadows, the easier they were to control. And now more than ever, I needed something easy to work with.

I sat off center in the clearing, right at the tip of the shadow of a tall tree. Placing my hands on top of the shadow, I pressed them into the ground. Immediately an empty feeling swept my body, warming my vacant insides and sending shivers of pleasure through me. Without waiting for the feeling to stop, I closed my eyes.

Time seemed to slow as I searched myself for my powers inside myself. Tempting them, pulling at them, manipulating them until they came forth. And when they did come forth, it was one of the most splendid feeling ever.

Like there was an empty spot inside of me that I had no idea was there was just filled. Pure excitement racked my body, quaking my bones and fueling my heart. It was as if a fire had been lit inside of my heart, sending warmth through all my veins.

And finally, peace came. Everything settled, and the original feeling was over. All that was left inside me was a mediocre part of the happiness I just experienced, just enough to let me know that it was there. That it could be used. That my powers, however small now, could be expanded and grown again.

I let out a sigh of relief. Looking at the grey shadow of the tall tree, I pushed at it with my hands, digging my palms into the dirt.

The tip of the shadow bent as if it had been squashed into the ground. Lifting my hands up quickly, I watched as a ripple went through the tree's shadow, hitting the trunk and the bouncing back to me. When it reached the tip again, I bounced my hands in the air as if I were conducting one of those concerts Toshiko loved so much. The shadow bounced up and down with my hands, sinking further into the ground and then coming back up to the surface. Dropping my hands to about four inches off the ground, I crunched my hands as if I were squeezing an invisible ball. Jerking my hands up, I watched as the shadow jumped off the ground.

A wave of pain hit my head, and I quickly lowered the shadow back to the ground.

"Too soon, huh?" I mumbled as I detached myself from the shadow, brining my hands up to rub my ailing head. Glancing back up to the moon, I smiled as I lay in the grass.

It was pretty damn good for two years.

~*~*~

**Review please! Thank you to everyone who favorite/story alerted! Your support is appreciated. :D**


	4. Yumi is: My First Priority

**Short chapter, but I think it'll get you worked up :D Thanks to everyone who story favorite/alerted and reviewed! I don't own anything but my OCs.**

**~*~*~**

_And then, __it__ happened. That horrible, horrible act of fate that separated us forever._

"What's it this time?" Yumi asked over my shoulder as I typed away at my computer. She was extraordinarily cute for a ten year old. Her shoulder length brown hair with natural blond highlights curled into perfect spirals, and her beautiful blue eyes got her just about anything she wanted. She had entered child modeling, saying she wanted an early start to her career as an international actress.

And boy, could she act.

Or rather, lie. Same tactic anyways.

"Just the usual training stimulation I created. Working out some glitches here and there before I try it out." I said as I leaned back into the couch Dad had put in the den for Yumi and I. It was hard not to fall asleep, with the T.V. and my laptop being the only sources of light in the room.

"Wha'cha stimulatin'?" She asked as she ran another soft hand through my straight hair, combing it with her fingers as she got more strands to braid.

I shrugged nonchalantly, "The U.K. Database and how to get past the annoyances surrounding it."

I could tell she had raised an eyebrow and was smirking by the sound of her voice, "You're _so_ going to jail if anyone ever finds out. Besides, when are you going to use this amazing hacking skill of yours?"

"Eh, I don't really know actually. Never, probably. But it's the only thing that's held my interest this long, so I hope I don't get caught. I'd most likely get killed because I'd be 'a menace to society'." Yumi laughed, causing a smile to creep onto my face.

"What about that music of yours?" She asked playfully, giving a tug on another finished braid. I chuckled softly.

"Now that's a different story. Music is music, the most beautiful thing ever created. Hacking is just a hobby, music is a love."

"Oh please, what about me, huh?" I looked over my shoulder with a smirk as she gave an equally teasing expression back.

"Who said you're beautiful? No one wants to love an ugly thing like you." Her jaw dropped in playful shock, and without warning, she sent a left punch into my right shoulder.

"Jerk!" She yelled with a smile, jumping from the couch and heading for the door.

"Hey you-!" I yelled, plopping my laptop down on the couch and chasing after her. "I'm gunna get'cha!" I was off the couch by the time she touched the door knob. She swung it open and darted out with a gleeful laugh; I managed to halfway smile before the door hit me right in my face. "Ow!" I could feel the blood rushing to the injury, healing it before it got a chance to really hurt. "You're gunna pay for that one!" I teased as I held my nose, pinching it to make sure it was okay while racing down the hall to my bedroom after her. Before she could close the door in my face this time, I pounced with my arms wide open, tackling her to the ground.

"To! You're such a loser!" She laughed as she pushed me off, not really hurt by the fall but rather by my weight pressing down on top of her. Rolling off of her, I lay by her side and laughed.

"Whatever you say, Yu-hime!" We lay their laughing for awhile before we finally quieted down.

"Girls! Get ready to go! You need to leave for vocal lessons in a few!" Mom shouted up to us. We ten year olds seemed to glance at each other simultaneously before shooting up from the floor and racing to my closet.

"Back off!" I yelled as I shoved her out of the way. She would totally take one of my cutest outfits!

"Share and share alike!" She shouted back, body slamming me into the ground before swinging open my closet door and pulling out a pale yellow tee that hugged the torso but loosened into bell-like sleeves down a little past the elbows.

"Oh you brat!" I shoved myself off the ground and marched over, searching through my closet until I found a red and orange tie-dyed spaghetti strap tee and a pair of loose fitting blue jeans with holes on the knees. Yumi walked by and searched for a bit longer, coming out with a pair of blue jeans short shorts I didn't even know I had. Having done so for many years, we slipped on the clothes without even caring if each other saw. I ran to my dresser and pulled out a belt to hold the jeans up while Yumi fixed her hair in the mirror.

"Lookin' cute." She said as I walked up to the mirror, pulling my hair back into a ponytail and making sure my clothes looked good.

"Thanks, you too." I said, and she smiled at me before starting to head out the room.

"I was talking about me." She said quickly before she bolted out and down the stairs. I ran out the room as soon as I was done, hot on her tail as she jumped down the last three stairs into the kitchen right before I did. Racing through the living room to the front door, she grabbed Mom and hid behind her as she stood by the door. I was on the other side, trying to get at her. "Mama help me!" She cried as Mom looked between the two of us, a bemused smile on her face.

"Toshiko, you should get your shoes on now." She stopped my attempt to grab around her by taking my arm and turning me around to face the door. "You're about to graduate Highschool in a few weeks, act your grade level!" She scolded softly as I plopped to the ground, smarting off to her by mouthing the same words she did at the same time.

"Yeah To! Act your grade level!" Yumi teased, sitting down beside me and putting her tennis shoes on as I did. I gave her a laughable look.

"Yumi, stop antagonizing." Mom scolded.

We both giggled as I pushed myself up off the ground. Lending a hand out to her, I pulled her up as well. A knock came to the door just as we both stood. Glancing at each other with a giggle, she grabbed the handle and pulled it open while I pressed myself against the wall. Hiding so that whoever it was couldn't see us, I gave her the sign (a countdown to zero on my fingers), and we both jumped out into the doorway screaming "BOO!" at the top of our lungs.

"Ah!" Yumi's Dad faked, putting the back of his hand to his head. "I almost feinted in fright!" Pausing, he gave us a sly look, "Good job girls, keep it up!" With a thumbs up, he bent over, opening his arms for both of us to jump in. This time, Yumi and I didn't even have to glance at each other, we both ran and jumped…planting a foot each into his face. "Ugh!" He cried, falling back a few steps.

"Nice kick." I commented to her, holding my right hand up for a high-five.

"Not so shabby yourself." She slapped my hand, and we smirked down at the man who was giving us a ride to our vocal lessons.

"Be careful there Horawada, the trouble twins are known for their newest move: face-kick of doom." Mom teased from inside the doorway.

"I think that information would've been useful about five seconds ago." He grinned as he bent over, holding his bloody nose. "Alright you two, let's go!" He stood up and turned around, walking down the cobblestone path he and my Dad had made many years ago. They were college buddies, both majoring in business. I planned on going into music. Wasn't sure what type yet, but it had to be something amazing.

But then again, to me, music was always amazing.

"Hey Pops, after practice, can we go by the ice-cream shop?" I asked as we followed him to his car. Opening the door for Yumi, she crawled in and I scooted in after.

"Sure." He said as he slid into the driver's seat.

"Nice! I can't wait for the chocolate-y mint goodness!" Yumi bubbled, grinning at me for suggesting such a genius idea.

"Oh please, we all know Rocky Road's the real deal!" I pulled my seatbelt across me as Mr. Horawada backed out of the driveway and started down the street into town.

"Yeah right!"

"Yeah, I am right!"

"Oh please, stop lying to yourself. We both know that mint chocolate is so much better than Rocky Road!"

"You're the liar! Rocky Road totally trumps Mint _any_ day!"

We were both smiling at this point, arguing just for the sake of conversation. Mr. Horawada slowed to a stop as the light in front of him turned from yellow to red.

"You wish!"

"Oh, I don't need to wish! I know!"

"You think you know but you really don't."

Her stupid psychology wouldn't work on me if I had anything to say about it.

"Don't even go there!"

The light turned green, and Mr. Horawada started forward.

"I-"

The sound of a loud horn blared in my ears, blocking out her last words just as I saw it.

Speeding down the road like a giant bull, swerving its big head from side to side in an attempt to clear its path of enemies.

My belt was unbuckled within milliseconds as I lunged for Yumi. Her head was in my arms just as the metal started bending, and I pushed her down in an attempt to block her from the blow. Everything became blurry.

A loud crunching sound before something went boom. My mind was too panicked to think of anything except saving Yumi.

If she was safe, I could die happy.

Something red and orange swept at me, wrapping its arms around me like it was caressing a lost child. A searing pain shot through my right side just as multiple aches got my left.

My head wouldn't support itself as I choked in pain. Something was falling.

Was it me?

Black dots invaded my vision. Everything else was red.

They were getting bigger, just like the pain. I opened my mouth to scream, but I couldn't hear anything.

The blackness came faster and faster now.

With one last surge of effort, I pressed the buckle of Yumi's seatbelt.

Hoping, praying someone would get her out.

Blackness took everything over.

~*~*~

**Yeah, I'm evil. Special thank you to Torin Jingles! Review please!**


	5. Yumi is: Always in Me

**Alright, now that I'm positive you hate me for making you wait so long, here is the fifth chapter! Thanks to everyone who review/alerted/favorite the story!**

**I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho.**

* * *

The pain in my head was immense.

My eyes cracked open, everything was… white?

Lights were above me, white lights like you'd see in a hospital.

Something was leaning over me… tan skin… a person?

Long black hair was pulled back and puffy red eyes leaned over me, tears still falling down their cheeks.

It was… Mom?

I lifted my right hand slowly, raising it up to her face. She grabbed my small hand with one of her own. Holding it to her face, she choked back what looked like another sob, squeezing my hand as her left hand smoothed my hair back from my face.

Voices were starting to come to me now… I couldn't make out who they belonged too.

A guy in a white coat was on my left, pulling something out of his pocket.

Was that a flash light? What was he going to-

I felt myself groan as I shut my eyes and turned my head away just as he flipped it on, temporarily blinding me with its brightness.

"…she'll be okay… miracle… the other one…." Tidbits of conversations passed me by. I couldn't focus on anything for the life of me.

Ha.

Ha ha.

Life of me.

Amazing I still had my sense of humor in hell.

I wasn't feeling any pain though… was I dead?

No… Mom was here. She still held my hand, wetting it with her tears.

Mom wasn't in the accident.

…Accident?

My eyes shot open suddenly- _Yumi!_

Yumi had to be okay! She was the only thing on my mind as I tugged my hand away from Mom, scaring her and the doctor with my sudden movements.

_Yumi._

I took the oxygen mask off, shoving the doctor away when he tried to stop me.

_Yumi!_

Pushing the white covers of the hospital bed off of me, I swung my legs over the side of the rails.

_Yumi!!_

Someone grabbed me from behind… familiar arms… my Dad?

"_YUMI!!!"_ I was screaming, yelling, crying; struggling against my Dad with every ounce of ten year old strength in my body. "_Yumi! Yumi! Yumi! Yu-_"I choked, Dad was holding tighter now, refusing to let me off the bed. Some woman came in the doors, holding a needle full of some clear liquid.

I didn't stop calling her name.

I couldn't.

She was the only thing I had.

The only thing that mattered.

She had to be here.

She had to be okay.

Why wouldn't they let me see her?

Why?

The nurse was sticking the needle in my arm, which was held still by the doctor.

Odd I didn't notice him before.

Everything was going spinny. My world's colors wrapped and morphed.

The last thing I heard was the sound of my own voice calling her name.

* * *

"Give it an hour or so, and I can sneak you up to her room."

The demon looked to me without a sense of pity, just mild remorse.

As if she had been there.

Had gone through what I had just gone through.

"So she's still alive?"

My voice was no more than a rough whisper.

"Yeah. I dragged her out when ya blacked out. She won't last anymore than a few more hours. Her vitals were damaged."

The news wasn't shocking.

Yet still horror filled every ounce of me.

"Let it out kid. I know it hurts."

Even with her suggestion, I tried to fight the tears coming up.

Eventually, the sorrow just overflowed. My heart hurt worse than it ever did before. Twisting, pounding, aching. My head nearly blinded me from its rhythmic beating. I curled up into a little ball, shoving my head in Ryo's shoulder. She held me as I sobbed, rocking me back and forth.

Not that it mattered now.

Nothing mattered.

Yumi was soon to be gone, and there was nothing I could do about it.

I hiccupped as I wrapped my arms around her, clutching her like she was the only thing keeping me in my reality.

Which was a lie.

Yumi was the only thing that kept me in my reality.

She was always there.

For ten years, always there.

We shared everything, even calling each other's parent's 'mom' and 'dad'.

She was my sister.

No, beyond that.

She was the best thing that ever happened to me.

And now she was gone.

I was losing her, and there was nothing- absolutely _nothing_-I could do about it.

The sobs didn't stop until the hour had nearly past.

"She needs ya to be strong. I'll get ya to her, just wait here for a few more, and clean yourself up. She'll be spendin' her last with you, like ya both want." Slowly, Ryo eased me away. Standing up, she turned on her heel and walked over to the door.

I stared at the floor as she tossed one last glance back.

She walked out into the world.

* * *

**Ryo's P.O.V.**

My eyes shot open, and for a second I just lay there on the hospital bed, taking in my surroundings.

Toshiko's Dad was outside, comforting Yumi's mom.

The lady was on the floor sobbing.

Toshiko's mom sat in a chair beside the bed, eyes closed and breathing softly.

_Thank Kami_, I mentally sighed, pulling the I.V. out of my arm and carefully sitting up. I'd hate to have to knock her out.

The doctor was nowhere to be seen.

Closing my eyes, I felt around for Yumi's energy.

_Just like I thought_, I outright cursed when I noticed how weak it was, _she's too far gone to be saved._ She was two doors down. Picking my way out of the covers, I quietly eased myself to the glass door of the room. A nurse with a clipboard was walking down the hall calmly, heading in the direction I needed to go.

Just as she passed my door, I pushed it open and stepped on her shadow.

Time seemed to slow as I called on that fire within me. Her shadow darkened to a pitch black, bubbles starting to form on the surface. Closing my eyes, I felt myself sink into the shadow as if it were soft, warm, silky smooth velvet water encasing my skin. The bubbles got higher and faster, as if boiling water were beneath me. Finally, I completely sank into her shadow, taking its form and moving when she did.

The world above me was black and white, as if I was looking upward through the floor into it. A white wall seemed to separate what was up there from the area down here. There was that velvet water for air down here, and when you breathed in, it seemed to fill you with a sense of warmth. The water here pushed you upwards. The closer you got to the wall, the darker your shadow would be in the color world.

Bubbles left my nose as I breathed out, floating upwards but never breaking the top of the shadow. Looking forward, I could see gray and black spots on the wall that separated these two worlds, areas that I could jump to if I got close enough to them. The darker the shade, the harder it would be for me to be seen in the color world.

From the color world's point of view, I was just a shadow. Switch the lighting and I would bend positions. If you shine a light directly on a shadow, it disappears. Not with me, if you shone a light directly on the shadow I was currently in, it would disappear, and my form would be seen instead. I could easily go through the wall back into the color world; you just had to push through it.

Easy, for a shadow demon like me.

Impossible for an outsider.

My hair drifted upwards like it would as if I were really under water, but it never broke the wall. I watched as the nurse kept walking until she got to Yumi's door. At this point I was ready to get out, but she, instead of keep on like I thought she would, paused at the door and pushed it open. I would've smiled at my luck had the situation not been so grim. The nurse walked over to Yumi's bed, checking her I.V. and double-checking the screens with the information on her clipboard.

While she was doing that, I reached out to the shadow of the bed, a black splotch a foot or so away. Grabbing onto it, I linked myself to it, letting go of the link I held with the nurse's shadow. My body was pulled underneath the black spot.

All the color world would've seen, had anyone been watching, was a black arm stretch out to the bed's shadow, before the form of a young human girl quickly shifted over to it from the nurse's shadow.

But no-one saw, so all was going according to plan so far.

I waited anxiously as the nurse continued her check, completely unaware of my presence. When she finished, I broke the wall above me, grabbing onto the floor and hauling myself out. It was like stepping out of the bathroom once you got done taking a shower.

All the warmth in the world left behind me to stay.

The shadow of the bed bubbled as I dragged my legs out. Once completely done, I stood up from the floor. What was left of Yumi lay on the bed. It was a miracle she was alive for this long.

When I had hauled her out of the wreck, she was still conscious. I had purposely shoved my left arm at her; it had been broken with the bone sticking out of the elbow. She drank the blood that fell from the wound.

From that healing agent, part of her seemed to have recovered.

It was demented in a twisted sort of way, but I had really hoped it would work more than that.

Seems like she needed a larger amount of blood earlier.

But earlier didn't matter. Present is what mattered.

"To…"

Her feeble voice nearly caught mine in its throat. Amazing her voice was still left with all that other stuff gone.

Her right leg was nonexistent, severed at the hip. Her left leg went down to mid thigh before it, too cut off. Her left arm was fully intact, but her right arm only went down to mid-bicep. Her golden brown locks we all gone, and the right side of her face was bandaged.

One blue eye peeked open at me.

Her mangled form, half destroyed.

I fought the images that rose to mind.

Surely this was an act of fate.

Her form, so much like the one I loved.

Her eyes, still weary past the cloudiness.

Everything… everything was just like her.

"No…" I gulped; praying to whatever force the seven hells had to keep me from stuttering. "It's Ryo. I'm going to take ya to Toshiko, though."

Her one eye softened, an odd expression coming over her face, "You know that one time when we- me and To- fell from that tree?" I nodded, subconsciously taking her left hand in mine and inching closer to the bed. "When we were falling, I felt…" She faded off, searching for the word.

"Free…" Another raspy breath came in through her cracked lips, her voice nothing but a whisper. "When you caught us, and sank us into the shadow world… I loved it… Everything was…" Another breath. "Nice… warm… safe. I want to be there… to do that again… to fall into that peaceful place… will you take us there? Me and To?"

I found myself nodding before I even got the chance to think about disagreeing.

"L-let's-" I stopped myself short, clearing my throat, "Let's get you in a wheelchair, yeah?" Spotting one on the other side of the room, I hurried over to it and unfolded it, bringing it by her bedside. "Here ya go…" I wrapped one hand behind her bandaged back, easing her up into a sitting position. Her left hand gripped the rails of the bed, trying with all her might to keep sitting up. "On three, ready?"

Standing on her right side, I wrapped one had around her back to her left shoulder and the other underneath her right hip. "One… Two…" She grunted as I lifted her up and eased her into the chair.

Her body was too light without the extra appendages.

It almost disturbed me.

I rolled her over to the glass door, checking to make sure everyone was still doing what they last were.

_Good_, I thought as I nodded to myself, _we'll make a clean break._

Scrabbling out of the room in a quiet hurry, we made it to the elevator; which we rode to the roof. When the elevator 'bing'ed open, I pushed her out into the cool night air. Yellow street lights were on. Very few people were walking the street. I pushed her over to the edge, where she looked down with a smile.

A perfect shadow of the hospital was below us, large and easy to hit when they fell.

Without any warning, I felt myself be pushed back into the subconscious.

* * *

**Toshiko's POV**

I awoke smoothly, and with a deep breath of the night air, walked around Yumi to sit on the ledge.

"Ryo…"

"Bzzt! Wrong!" I smiled at her.

I didn't care that it didn't reach my eyes.

Like hell I wouldn't make her last moments the best damn ones she ever had.

"You opened door number one: the magical and mysterious Toshiko!" I sounded, spreading my arms wide and drawing out the last 'o' in my name. She giggled, tucking up her left hand to cover her mouth in that girly way she often did.

"To-chan!" She scolded, still laughing slightly, "You're such a loser!"

I grinned at her, "I'm always the loser, Yu-hime! That's what makes you the hime!" Another round of quiet laughter.

Those soft pink lips always made me smile.

Eventually the laughter quieted down into a perfect silence as we just smiled softly at each other.

"So…" She motioned to the ledge, "we gunna do this?"

I nodded, moving to her right side and wrapping my arms around her like Ryo had, "Anything you want." She didn't respond as I lifted her up, and a solemn look grew on her face. Before I could even put one foot one the ledge, she stopped me.

"Don't you even think about it." She said, startling me. Immediately I knew what she was talking about.

Not letting Ryo sink us into the shadow, thereby trying to kill me so I could die and be with her.

I had thought about it.

But then I realized: it might not kill Yumi, if I was on bottom, and she'd go through more pain. I might die temporarily, but my body would heal eventually and I'd still live.

No suicide attempt could kill me.

Nothing could save either of us now.

She'd die and I'd continue this pathetic existence of mine without her.

And that would be that.

I'd eventually get Ryo her body, so she could have the happy ending I know I won't get.

Human souls weren't strong enough to last for seven hundred years.

"I had. But it wouldn't work, so I won't." My voice was grave as I lifted the two of us onto the ledge. She was disturbingly light.

"Good." A smile came back over her face as she cupped mine in her hand, "I want you to be happy." She paused, turning my head to her so that I was looking directly into her eye.

"Don't you ever think you don't deserve to live. If there's one thing I know for certain: It's that life is a gift. Cherish it, To. You're gunna get it for longer than even Ryo will. I want you to live it happy, not chasing after death." She took in a deep, shaky breath, casting a glance below us.

The streets were empty. The night was calm.

The darkness was oddly peaceful.

"I love you, To." She blurted out, shrinking back into my arms.

"Mm." I nodded, shuffling closer to the edge. "I love you too."

"I want you to live free. Don't carry my death on your shoulders."

I knew that could never happen. I could never forgive myself for not being quicker. For not saving her. For not even being able to die with her.

I took the step.

The sensation of falling was purely that: a sensation. Wind blowing against us, running through us. Us clutching each other like we had nowhere to go.

It was the most peaceful feeling you could ever imagine.

My guts might hate it, but it put my mind at ease. I closed my eyes mid-fall, still hugging Yumi to me. She had hers shut from the beginning.

Eventually the feeling stopped short, and we landed in the shadow world.

It was like jumping into a warm pool, just without the splashing sound. Bubbles floated up from around us as we sank into the velvet water. I opened my eyes to see Yumi staring at me, a peaceful expression on her face. She pulled herself against me with her one arm, hugging me and holding me like I was the one about to die.

I wrapped my arms around her nonetheless.

Trying to keep her from slipping away from me would be impossible.

But I still clutched her like it was the only way to stop it.

She smiled into my neck and let out a sigh.

All of her muscles relaxed.

I continued to hold her; the tears I promised myself I wouldn't let loose slipped into this world.

I held her long enough so that her body was starting to go cold, and even then I held on, crying silently.

I could feel Ryo on the edges of my conscious.

Slowly, I allowed myself to fall into sleep.

The one thing that mattered was gone.

Yumi was the best thing that ever happened to me.

_Yumi would never leave my heart._

* * *

**I can feel your glares already… *shiver*. Special thanks to Torin Jingles and Chibi Botan for reviewing!**


	6. Gouki has: Arrived

**Hey hey, lovebugs!****! Many thanks to Torin who told me I accidentally put up the wrong chapter on here (Ch6 for my OP fanfic), I honestly thought it was the right one! ** Okay, I'm going to try to put us on a weekly schedule here (first time with a story, I hope this'll work!) so I'll have an update every Wednesday afternoon. Don't worry, I've got plenty of chapters written so far, so you'll get at least one a week. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorite/alerted!

* * *

_Nothing mattered after that._

Mr. Horawada died in that accident along with Yumi and the truck driver.

I was quick to drop out of school.

Mom didn't oppose. She still baked Yumi's favorite cookies every Sunday.

Dad never spoke a word about it. He moved out all of Yumi's stuff from the spare room.

Mrs. Horawada went to the asylum. Since she somehow got it in her head I was her daughter by birth, as was Yumi, she signed everything she (and her late husband) ever had over to me.

Since I was too young to legally inherit it, she paid for everything in the meantime.

Yumi's college fund went to me, as well as all of the Horawada's savings.

Her house was emptied relatively quickly. All of Yumi's things went to me.

We were the closest thing the Horawada's had to family.

Dad built a new door into the house: one connecting my room to the spare, then he hollowed out the wall connecting the two closets into one.

It didn't matter now. The spare room, Yumi's old room at our house, was now my playroom.

Everything and everyone seemed to lose their color.

Mom had wanted a big family. When she learned she couldn't have kids after me, she got seriously depressed. Then the Horawada's moved in down the street, with their new baby girl that was four months older than me. Yumi was a blessing to everybody.

Dad was able to reconnect with Mr. Horawada, who was an old college friend. Mrs. Horawada was a stay at home mother as well, so they became as close as sisters.

Yumi was the center of the world.

And no one cared.

Because we never thought this possible.

Well, reality had a way of biting you in the ass.

Dad left one bedroom stocked with everything I'd ever need if I had to stay a few nights alone in the Horawada's house. Their spare bedroom on the first floor was converted into a dance room, with mirrors on all sides.

I still stayed the night there from time to time.

Mom might've spoken about it with Dad, but no one did anything if they really cared.

My mornings were spent walking in the park. The regular afternoon schedule was as crowded as usual with all of my after school activities still going on. After that I'd usually go by the library and then head to Horawada's so Ryo could get some time out.

My Sundays were still kept free.

Besides nature, music was my best friend now.

It was the only thing I could still connect with.

We went to the psychologists' once about that. When he said I'd heal in time, the silence came back.

The only thing mutually lively was Ryo.

She had practically laid claim on the Horawada house.

The dance room was built specifically for her. My room (at the Horawada house) was designed to her standards. She kept the cabinets decently full and kept everything clean. She even kept the clothes she liked in the closet.

It didn't matter, between the two houses I had three bedrooms assigned specifically to me. I could deal without one.

My new playroom at my house had everything that ever touched me: my keyboard, a punching bag, book shelves upon book shelves filled with sheet music and books on a spattering of subjects. The piano was kept downstairs in the living room because it couldn't fit up the stairs.

It was easier for me and Ryo to live together now: we kept our places separate. Her house was the Horawada's. Mine was here.

There was one place we intermingled though: the Horawada's basement. It was carpeted and lighted, so it was hardly creepy like my own. The basement was my hacking station. My baby, Eden, lay there. With seven monitors (a giant one, three mediums and three smalls) Eden was the hacking machine of the century. Two keyboards, three mouses, one giant leather rolling chair.

I hand built his database. He sat there, sprawled across four desks and a wall, the perfect piece of artificial beauty.

No one but Ryo and I knew about him.

And as far as we were concerned, no one needed to know anything else about us.

She kept to me, and I to her.

Until I met _him_, of course.

* * *

It was half a year after her death when I first saw him.

With a total height of nine feet, the giant relatively human looking man lay sprawled underneath the shade of an elm tree in the middle of a clearing that passed through one of my daily routes through the forest.

That damn curiosity overwhelmed me.

I walked up to him, myself wearing a pair of shorts and a white tee. He wore a torn up shirt, and a pair of ripped pants that looked as if he'd been through hell and back. His nose was big, and his hair was down to his shoulders.

The most fascinating part (past his obviously muscular build and rather intimidating height) was the fact that he had no eyebrows.

None.

His ugly mug wouldn't (something about his face screamed 'shouldn't') be caught in a picture. I walked over to him, nudging him softly with my foot.

"Oi, are you alive?" My soon to be eleven year old body had no idea what happened next. A crunch sounded right before the pain in my chest started. I looked down slowly, my mouth widening as a cough of blood came out.

His fist rammed through my body.

I could feel something tugging at my conscious, subconscious even, and it wasn't Ryo.

Ryo never felt like this.

My voice scratched as a mangled sort of moan raised from my lips.

He jerked his hand out of my chest, and the blackness took over.

* * *

**Ryo's POV**

I couldn't help but growl under my breath as the sound of the demon's voice floated above me.

"Ahhh! That one was a good one! Tasted a bit odd, but that scream- yeah that was good stuff! Nothin' like that in Spirit World Prison! Judgin by the taste of that little girl, I'd say I'm in the human world! Finally! Ain't nothing like a meal right after an escape!"

I ground my teeth, pushing Toshiko's little body up off the ground from where she had fallen. He pissed off the wrong demon.

I didn't have to glance at the hole in my chest to see that it was healing as fast as possible.

"Ya stupid little shit…" I hadn't been this pissed in a long time. My aura flared around me, a black torrent of snake like tendrils.

He'd pay.

I had lost two things in my life that I cared about, and I wouldn't lose a third.

I took one glance over the oaf.

He was tall and stupid. Drool ran out the right side of his mouth, probably from eating Toshiko's soul.

"H-hey now! Y-you can't be alive! I just ate your soul! Tha-that's im…"

"Impossible?" I asked; mocking him as he took a few lumbering steps back.

My aura was starting to dissipate rapidly. I needed to end this quick.

"Ya chose the wrong damn human to eat. You didn't even bother to notice, did ya? That this body holds two souls instead of one. Yeah, and ya just wore out my last fuckin' nerve." He took more steps back now, until he wound up against the tree. He raised his hands, trying to stop me from killing him.

Well, too damn late.

"He-here! I can give it back! S-see?" He leaned his head back, taking one giant hand and shoving it down his throat. I paused momentarily, my right arm starting to glow a dangerous black. After fishing around for a few seconds, he seemed to grab something and pull it out.

It was a little soul, shaped like a cloud and tinted a golden color. Letting it go, the soul headed straight for me. It shot inside my now healed chest, and a cool shot of ice ran through my veins before I blacked out.

* * *

**Toshiko's POV**

Ryo always over-reacted.

As far as I was concerned, this had all been a simple misunderstanding. I opened my eyes to see the hulk still standing against that tree with his arms up, that look that bullies got on their face when they got caught by a teacher was plainly evident upon his ugly features.

Blinking for a second, I let my features go back to impartial. Quickly, I managed a slight bow. "Yorusta Toshiko, pleasure to meet you…?"

I led off, and after his eyes widened, he finally relaxed enough to bow as well. "Gouki… I'm a soul eating demon that has recently escaped Spirit World Prison."

I nodded, remembering the many conversations I had with Ryo about the three worlds and each of their aspects. "Spirit World… Interesting, Ryo never said that they had a prison. How dull of me not to notice." I paused, touching my fingers to my lips as I thought for a second. This demon… he may come in handy later on. "The one that nearly killed you, that was Ryo. She's a demon, like you. Shadow."

He nodded slowly, confusion still on his face. Seeing that, I continued, "We share a body. I am the original owner, she a part-time cell mate, per say. One looking for parole, in terms that might be familiar to you."

Gouki's eyes widened suddenly as he finally grasped the situation, "Ah, so I just had terrible luck, right?"

"Maybe for you, however… this may work out to both of our benefits. You eat souls, yes? Well, you and Ryo would make a decent team. That way she'd get stronger, quicker. Luck seems to have her ways. Let us make the best of it. Follow me." I turned and started down the path, never minding the giant hole in my shirt. I paused when I didn't hear him following.

Turning back to look over my shoulder, I saw him still standing there, confused. "Well?" I asked, beckoning him to follow.

"Oh! Yeah! Um, right! You're the boss!" He treaded carefully after that, making sure to keep several feet back.

"You see, Gouki- I may call you Gouki, yes?" When he realized that I couldn't hear him nod, he quickly came up with the answer.

"Yeah um, call me whatever, Boss."

"Well Gouki, the sooner Ryo gets her powers the sooner she gets her body. The sooner she gets her body, the better. So, here's the plan: I let Ryo find and feed on people's shadows, and since their practically useless afterwards, we give them to you so you may have their soul. That way we keep my hands clean and off the record, and you get free meals, hmm, how about once a week? You can live with once a week?"

"Yes boss."

"Good. I'll get you cleaned up and have you a nice haircut. That way you'll at least blend in better. I take it you have no place to go? I'll make some arrangements if you wish. Or the park here might suit you better. More people, less problems."

"Yeah, the park sounds good. Um, boss?"

"Yes?" I paused and turned to face him, hands folded behind my back.

"Why're you doin' this for me?"

I blinked. For him? Since when was any of this for him? I wanted to know what it feels like to sleep again. To dream. To not have another person inside my body, my head. No, none of this was for him. He was just a pawn in a game of chess.

"Because it'd be a lot easier to hold it against you, even when Lady Luck really is to blame. I don't like the easy way. Besides, as you have seen, this body has hyper-regenerative blood. You can't kill me. No one can. So there was no harm done in the end." I turned back and kept on through the woods, eventually leading into the play zone of the park. Little kids were everywhere. Skaters rode their boards. Athlete's jogged the track. Life was up and abroad in West Sarayashiki Park. "I can, however, kill you. So I find there's no need to worry about double-crossers, right?"

He didn't respond. That was alright, I didn't expect him to.

I imagine this would be quite a shock to someone as simple-minded as he.

On the way to the clothing shop, we stopped by the Horawada's house so I could grab a new outfit. A bloodstained tee with a giant hole in the center of my chest didn't go well with the pale yellow shorts I had on, especially now that they had spots of blood on them, too.

They had gotten me enough stares through the park. It probably had something to do with the giant walking behind me as well.

"This is where you'll go to find me should you need something. I'm free every morning and Sunday, so I'll meet you in the park whenever I feel like getting up. Sound alright?"

This time he stood beside me, nodding solemnly as he looked to the house with his arms crossed.

"Now, let's go get you some clothes and a haircut, you look like the hulk."

_That marked the start of everything._

* * *

**With the entrance of Gouki, here come's the Three Mastermind thieves! And by that I mean Hiei, Kurama, and Toshiko/Ryo. I don't know how much you guys personally like Gouki, but in this, he's not that great of a character. Please tell me if anybody starts to get OOC here, it's one of my worst nightmares, no joke.**

**Special thanks to Torin Jingles and Chibi Botan for reviewing!**


	7. Gouki is: Useful

**Sorry for the late update, I was sick last night and went to bed almost as soon as I got home from school. But I'm staying home today, hence why this is being updated during school hours.**

**Unfortunately, I do not own YYH.**

* * *

**Ryo's POV**

"Oi Ryo, get the Boss out. We need to talk 'bout something." Gouki had gotten it into his head that Toshiko was the boss and could control me if she wished. Which was completely untrue, but useful enough to Toshiko that I didn't oppose.

If he learned that Toshiko was the weaker one of the two of us, he could try to take my soul first, then Toshiko's. He was still stuck on the thought that since Toshiko could take control of her own body over me she was stronger, so she counted her blessings and moved on.

"Shud'dup punk. I'll do what I want." I didn't even pause in my dance, swinging my hips before leaning back my torso and keeping my legs slightly bent. When I reached a near ninety degree angle, I paused as the song held a long note. "What do ya want with 'er anyways?"

Gouki leaned against the doorway, not knowing whether to succumb to the entrancement of the complicated dance or to simply be amazed that I could hold the position and still speak. "I got something she might be interested in. Reikai stuff; really juicy."

I frowned in mild disgust; Gouki always related everything to food. I truly didn't see why Toshiko kept him around. Perhaps to get rid of my leftovers, but he was messy with that too. I did my part of the deal concerning food, and he did his. Toshiko's twelve year old body had made me strong enough to hold my own. Between the now weekly meals and my partner's body, I was almost a fraction of my previous power. I closed my eyes, allowing the tempo change to swim through me as I fell onto my back and fanned my legs, lifting myself up off the floor in a turn. Taking a step with my arms spread, I turned and skipped into a leap. Landing gracefully on the balls of my feet, I went into a few sharper moves before ending in a smooth bow towards the center of the room.

The song ended just as I did.

"Nothin' that would get her caught, right?" I asked as I walked over to the far wall, taking a towel and patting my face before switching off the boom box.

"Eh, I didn't really think of that. She should be fine though, with her computer skills and all. It's just the Codes to the Reikai Technology Center, nothin' she can't handle."

My lips lifted into a growl as I glared at him. How dare he put her at risk like that! That fool! Did he not know the consequences of getting caught?! "You got her the codes to the Reikai Technology Center?!" Throwing the towel around my neck, I stomped halfway over to him before blacking out.

* * *

**Toshiko's POV**

He was a fool, but a useful one.

A pawn that had just taken out the rook, per say.

"Very nicely done, Gouki. How did you get them?" As I walked up to him, he pulled an incased CD out of his giant pockets. It seemed he had gotten used to the instantaneous switches that happened right before Ryo was going to knock him out.

"An old connection of mine came into town. He had gotten a hold of them and was gunna sell 'em before his buyer turned out to be a rat. Killed the rat, but had no use for them anymore. So I said I'd take them off his hands."

"And who is this 'old connection'?" I asked as I took the CD from him, opening the case and examining the shiny, scratch-free disk before I popped it back in and began to head down the hall to the stairs.

"Sorry Boss, he ain't the type who likes to be found."

"Good enough. Thank you, nonetheless; you've done well." As I headed to the doorway to the basement, he paused in the hall.

"Welcome, Boss. No problem at all." He grinned, turning around and heading for (what I assumed was) the park. Without waiting any longer, I turned back to the stairs and headed down to the basement, locking the entrance behind me.

It was one of the few places Gouki knew he couldn't go to. He knew I was a hacker because I had told him in some conversation I probably found too boring at the time to remember. Whatever had started the conversation was a mystery, but at least the fruits of the mystery seed that started the tree were apparent: a brand new challenge. Walking up to Eden, I popped the CD in and scanned it for virus'.

None.

_Well_, I thought to myself as I read over the encrypted contents of the disk, _at least his source is reliable enough. No viruses and extra protection. Decent material. Now… _My mind kept running as I launched the data and started working my way through the system. There were a few small firewalls here and there, but the codes got me past all the troublesome ones. After a short while (probably more like seven to eight hours), I finally reached the files.

And oh boy did they file.

Every single incident since the dawn of the Reikai Technology Center went in here, even some from before; they had probably been copied from scrolls and such. Every item, prisoner, employee had a place in here. I had the records of every living and non-living thing at my finger tips.

My eyes widened as I pushed myself back from the screens. Shutting them tight, I ran my hands through my hair and took a deep breath.

This was more exciting than that T.V. show Americans liked to watch, twenty-four or something like that. I had only seen a glimpse of this database, but damn, this almost had me reeling (far more than any television show could do).

Pushing my eyes open, I stared at the giant screen. Some of the files were organized, some weren't.

But Damn.

I sighed as I read over the names of a few of them. Lacing my fingers at my mouth, I leaned back farther into the chair.

Just… damn.

He almost deserved a reward for this.

Scooting back over to the base, I grabbed a mouse and began to look through the names of the files, glancing at some things and fully hacking into others.

That was when I found _it_.

A report on a regenerative substance known as 'God's Dirt'. It supposedly brought bodies back to life, regenerating even the most devastating wounds with as little as an ounce of the sand.

I knew Ryo was watching the T.V. with rapt interest as I opened the file. I couldn't help but lean forward to examine some of the reports on the substance.

It was banned from all three worlds two thousand years ago, after being used as medical treatments for hundreds of centuries. It was used on both sides of the war as the Reikai fought the Makai over the issue of….

Seriously? Vampires and Lycans? Even I thought they were myths.

Apparently, the Makai would've won had it not been for the Reikai destroying every part of the Makai and Ningenkai (they were one world at the time) that produced it. The Makai was able to burn the crops in the Reikai right before the law was put into place, resulting in a permanent stop in its production.

Wars raged over the ownership of the remaining sand until the Reikai stepped in, confiscating every ounce to be found and sealing it away. It now rested in a vault on the twenty-third basement level. A list of all the other items found on that level was provided.

I knew without a single doubt that an ounce of that sand could bring Ryo's body back.

I'd have my body to myself again.

Saving the file to a separate CD, I hacked into the mainframe, starting a search for the blueprints of a building. Red suddenly flashed into my vision as a bright box flashed up on all of my screens. Inside it in black letters, Eden warned me:

STOP! Files cannot be safely accessed with this prototype system! Update the 'software against detection' and 'guard against firewalls' schematics! Do not proceed further into files! Stop!

I could practically feel Ryo exploding with rage within me. Exiting out of the files, I ejected the CD and put it back in its case, which I hid behind Eden's giant monitor.

Those blueprints would be mine soon enough. And when I had them, I'd take the Dirt.

My plan was hardly in the making, but I knew I could make it happen.

Ryo wouldn't let me fail.

Like hell I'd let myself fail.

And no one else would ever know about it.

All I had to do was update my systems and protocol schematics.

Then I'd be one step closer.

* * *

**Ryo's POV**

My eyes scanned the crowd around me as I walked through Sarayashiki's city area. Usually I'd stay to the suburbs, less people to see me.

But I was on the hunt for something stronger now.

A big shadow. A nice, sweet, powerful one. The stronger a person is, the stronger their shadow was.

I wasn't like Gouki. I couldn't eat a child's shadow the way he did their soul. I swallowed down the bile that ran in my throat.

They were his favorite meal.

Call me soft for staying in a human body for six years, but I've learned a few things from staying in the human world: one of which is that children are children, whether they are human or demon.

Gouki was ten meters or so behind me, following me through the crowds and watching for who I marked as bait. This was how we hunted. I'd find the prey, we'd corner them, I'd take their shadow then he'd take their soul. Of course, his part had to be done somewhere more private than this. I'd probably be able to lure them away from here, into a park or something.

It would be relatively easy. After all, humans in general are complete fools.

My eyes locked on to my newest meal: a strong guy (probably some kind of fighter, judging by his muscles), with dark hair and bright eyes. He was tall, fully grown, and was probably late twenties or early thirties. I could feel Gouki's eyes on me as I ran up to him, a fake look of concern on my face.

Hell, it almost looked like I had been crying.

"Oi, onii-san!" He blinked and looked around until he saw me. A small smile came to his face. _Fool,_ I though deceptively as I sniffled and came up to a stop beside him. "You're strong right? My dog-" I swallowed and rubbed my eye for added effect that I had been crying. "My dog was taken away by some bullies on the playground! They won't give him back! Can you help me? Please?"

His look immediately grew stern, "Of course. Show me where these bullies are and I'll get your dog back. Don't you worry kid; I'll make sure he's okay."

I sniffled and gave him a small smile, grabbing his hand. "Thank you! This way!"

And with that, I dragged him out of this crowded street and into a nearby park. It wasn't where we'd usually hunt, but this would do. "Ah! There they go!" I faked as I pointed in a random direction in the woods. He nodded and held my hand tighter, pulling me into the woods.

After a short while of running, he paused to look around. "Are you sure this is where they went?"

"No, but this is the last place you'll ever go." Gouki took my cue and stepped out from behind the tree he was hiding behind, and with a single swing of his arm he hit the guy on the back of the neck, knocking him out cold.

I could feel a light presence dance on my mind, as if there was another demon nearby, watching us.

"Hurry Ryo, I've got somewhere to be." He ushered me, crossing his arms and leaning against a tree.

I didn't know what was more annoying: not knowing who this presence was, Gouki's intelligence level, or him not being able to sense it as well.

"Shut it fool, I'll take as long as I wanna." Rolling the body over with my foot, I examined him for a short while. He was pretty handsome, a decent catch for a human. Stepping over him and sitting on his chest, I parted his lips with my thumb, loosening his jaw and leaving his mouth open. I leaned over him until our lips were a mere inch away.

The presence could wait. This would be too delightful to hold off any longer than absolutely necessary.

Then I slowly began to suck the air into my mouth, drawing out his shadow. A second or so went by until I could feel it in his throat. Expelling all the air inside me, I coaxed out his shadow with an ounce of my own power.

A small gray tendril came out of his mouth, entering through my lips. Once it hit my tongue, I caught it with my own power and drew out his entire shadow. The tendril turned deep black as I sucked the shadow right out of his body. Once it neared its end, it turned light grey again before completely leaving his body and worming into mine.

It was as if warm, sweet syrup filled my mouth as I shut my lips and leaned away. I could feel the power coming out of it as I swallowed.

Kami, each shadow was more delicious then the last.

Standing up and stepping off the man, Gouki came up and threw him over his shoulder. "See ya tomorrow Ryo." And with that, he headed off deeper into the woods.

I didn't even bother to respond as I felt around for the presence. It was hiding now, covering its aura and its body. It knew I was aware of its existence now. Closing my eyes, I found it hiding beneath a bush off to my right. I quickly twisted the bush's shadow and attached it to this being's. As if sensing that I was about to do something (which is untrue, I already had), it started to move away.

"I wouldn't even try it." I opened my eyes and looked to the bush it was hiding under. "I've had ya trapped for awhile now." The bush shuffled before stopping in fear.

What, did it think I was going to kill it? I paused, thinking that over.

Well, it should've been dead by now.

Damn, I guess these years in the Ningenkai have made me soft.

"Come on out now, before I decide to kill ya without any chance to introduce yourself." Toshiko was tugging on my mind, pushing on it.

She wanted out.

"By the way, I'm Ryo."

The darkness came just as I saw it start to stand up.

* * *

**I think you guys will take a liking to the newest addition to the plot! They'll be really important in awhile (not so much now, but definitely later), so I'll see you next week!**

**Special thanks to Torin and Chibi Botan! Honestly though, more of you readers need to review! Silly people, I work hard on this story! At least show me you appreciate it!**


	8. There is: A new Pawn

**Hello my loves! Here's the next chapter of MSD! I hope you like it!**

**If only, if only, YYH was mine….**

* * *

The first thing I noticed were those eyes.

Those electric yellow eyes.

They were almost captivating- staring at me with some measure of fear and anxiety.

She could tell a change had come over the body. All the expression, that odd aura she had probably never felt before… gone. Changed into human.

Changed into me.

Without thinking, I adjusted the coat I was wearing. My arms went behind by back as I closed the area between us to about two meters.

"Yorusta Toshiko. And you are?"

Those eyes narrowed, taking me in. She was a demon, obviously. A young one, looking about fourteen.

She was probably much older than that.

"People call me Zizzy." She was taller than me by about a foot, with short, layered brown hair.

Her excuse for clothes was a filthy brown (probably once white) t-shirt that was frayed at the edges; she wore tight black short-shorts. They probably stretched to whatever form she took.

And you could tell she could take different forms by the two fuzzy, round ears sticking out of her head. Her feet were caked with mud and dirt, and her nails (claws might be a more suited word) were sharp, dirt both in them and on her fingers.

"People call you that? So that isn't your actual name?"

She moved into a more defensive stance, crossing her arms and leaning to one side.

"It's the last sound things make before they die. Besides, you shouldn't be talking. You just called yourself Ryo. Then you renamed yourself."

"Not quite true, actually. You see, I suffer from a type of M.P.D.'s, at least of a sort. She's Ryo, I am Toshiko. You'll find me more forgiving."

"Now I wasn't doing anything worth forgiveness! I was just strolling through the woods when you guys came did whatever you just did! I don't know anything! So if you'll just let me go I'll be on my way."

"On your way to where, exactly?" I cocked my head to the side. She gulped and looked away.

Typical signs of nervousness.

"You have no place to go, do you?" She hesitantly glanced up, making eye contact briefly before looking away again.

And thus the mouse crawled into the cat's hands.

"You need somewhere to sleep, don't you? Those bear ears aren't for nothing. Its early winter and you're still searching for a den. Odd, I haven't seen an animal-based demon before, and the first one I meet is one the brink of desperation."

I had her full attention now. I didn't smirk as I spoke, or made any kind of hint that I was leaning towards killing her or letting her go. She was already becoming another of my pawns.

I turned on my heel, going to the path Gouki had made when he followed me into the woods. "Well?" I asked, pausing to look back over my shoulder at her.

She looked down at her feet, as if scared to move. "It's already gone. Ryo's the one with the shadow power, not me."

She looked up and stared me right in the eyes with her own yellow ones, "Are you going to help me or not?"

I shrugged, continuing on the path, "We'll have to see, won't we?"

She kept her distance as she followed me to the Horawada house. The closest she let the distance between us be was three meters. When we finally reached the house, she stayed at the doorway as I entered.

"What is this place?" She finally asked as I paused in the middle of the living room.

"Ryo's house. My own is just down the street. We have a spare bedroom here, if you wish to stay. If not, then I can give you a meal and some clothes and then you can be on your way again. It's your choice, really. Ryo's the only one that comes here besides Gouki, and he only stays long enough to bring me news of things. That only happens about… twice a month? It's safe enough to last you a winter. Gouki never goes upstairs or down, he's only allowed on this floor."

She still didn't look convinced as I motioned to the stairs going up. "You'll get a bedroom upstairs. The master is Ryo's. There used to be another spare down here, but we had it converted into a dance room."

There. Her ears twitched slightly before returning to normal.

"Well, come on. Shut the door behind you." She shuffled, uncomfortable and most definitely unaccustomed to this amount of help. Slowly, she shut the door and followed me up the stairs. Her door was on the immediate right.

For the first time, no emotion passed through me as I walked into Yumi's old room. Pointing to the right, I motioned to another door. "Through there is the closet, and there's a door from there to the bathroom. I have a couple mattresses in the basement. Ryo might have a few outfits of dance clothes you could wear, they might be loose enough. If not, we could go shopping."

I moved to stand near a window at the back of the room.

"Why are you doing this?"

I looked over to her, watching as she mauled over my actions and my (limited) reactions. She wasn't getting much of a reaction out of that statement, either.

Some of my classmates (at the multiple classes I took, not school as I didn't go anymore) told me that I showed no emotion anymore. I didn't know if that was true or not, seeing as I don't care what they think of me; but it could be what seems to confuse Gouki all the time, and why I'm getting this reaction out of this girl.

"Why? I don't quite know. I think its curiosity. At any rate, I'm doing what I'm doing, it's up to you to accept my deeds or not. Really though, think it over." I walked past her out of the room and down the stairs. I made it to the hallway before Ryo took over.

* * *

**Ryo's POV**

That damn girl did it again.

Went and put another demon in this house. Let another demon know where I live. Let another demon get close enough to kill.

_She is so stupid_! I huffed as I headed down to the basement, grabbing a mattress and pushing it onto the stairs.

_She's not stupid…_ I thought as back on myself as I began to shove the mattress up the stairs, glancing at Eden to make sure he was still scanning himself for viruses. _Just curious… too curious for her own good._

Fifteen minutes later I had managed to shove the mattress up two flights of stairs and past three doorways into the girl's new bedroom. Letting it drop onto the floor, I looked around the room. The girl wasn't in here. Huffing, I put my hands on my hips and tapped my foot, searching the house quickly for her aura.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in irritation as I headed off to Yumi's old bathroom. When I got there, I silently leaned against the doorframe. "Looking for something?"

She didn't even glance at me as she peered into the bathtub. Sniffing it, searching it to see how it worked. "I want to take a shower but… I don't know how to get it to work." She pointed up to the shower head before glancing to me. Immediately her eyes widened before narrowing again. "You're… Ryo? What happened to Toshiko?"

"Same thing she did to me, I just took over the body so I could have a chat with ya." She leaned warily against the sliding glass wall of the tub, arms folded. I took it as a sign to continue. "Ya see, I'm a demon. You're a demon. Demons get how other demons work better than humans do. Ya catching my drift yet?"

She nodded slowly, elaborating to herself, "You think I'm a danger to her. That I'm going to do something to her." I shrugged, crossing my own arms.

"It's a possibility I don't like. Ya see ya can't kill this body. If ya try though, I'll kill you. So don't try. I'll let ya use this house, she may say that it's mine but legally it's hers. But I do stay here. So I've got some ground rules I want ya to follow if you're stayin'. Which I take it ya are."

She nodded, swallowing.

"Good. First rule: never go down to the basement; it's the only restricted place, got it?"

Another nod.

"Second rule: when ya leave the house and ya see Toshiko somewhere outside, ya do not act like ya know her. She's just another person to ya. You will be wearing a hat when ya go out as well."

A small frown, but another nod.

"And last but not least: stay away from Gouki. He doesn't know ya exist, let's keep it that way. It's for our mutual benefit. Got it?" She nodded again, glancing down to the tub before looking back up at me.

"And for Kami's sake, don't just nod all the time. I ain't gunna eat'cha, despite what ya may think ya saw today." Moving over to the tub, I fixed it so that a warm spray of water came out of the shower head. "Jump in, I'll get'cha stuff set up for ya."

I left quickly so that she didn't have time to protest.

While she was in, I got her a spare pair of clothes big enough to fit her, and brought her some soaps while she bathed. I also got her some blankets and pillows for her bed.

When she came out, I was making the bed.

She wore a loose yellow shirt that hung over one shoulder with a black spaghetti strap tee underneath it. A pair of jean short shorts adorned her hips. Her straight brown hair looked almost black as it dripped onto the towel she had slung around her shoulders. A pair of brown bear ears twitched on her head, and a small brown tail came out of a hole she tore in the back of the shorts.

She looked like another being altogether now that she was clean.

I scanned her over, somewhat impressed with the cute demon I didn't know she was. She looked down and away, pink slightly tinting her cheeks. A loud rumble suddenly echoed through the house, a growling a knowing sound.

I couldn't help but chuckle as she punched her stomach with a pulsing vain.

"Come on, the kitchen's stocked."

After I had fed myself and her (an impressive feat, she's a big eater) I sat beside the bed reading a book as she cuddled into the warm blankets.

"Why are you letting me do this?" She asked suddenly, turning over to look at me. I shrugged, dog earring the book and looking down at her.

"If Toshiko wants to house ya, I see no reason to fight it."

"But she doesn't know how much it means to one of us to take us in like that. You do. Why would you let her?"

"She showed me the same." Zizzy quieted, staring at me with those wide eyes as I looked to the floor in front of me, staring off into space. "It's her undying curiosity. She can't help it. She let me in her body, she let you in her house… hell, she even let Gouki take my leftovers. Her curiosity is what makes her… well, her. She's a genius." I paused, grinning at her as she stared up to me with a reverent sort of look. "But ya know what they say 'bout genius's. They're all insane."

She laughed quietly, snuggling herself into the covers and crawling a bit closer to me. "So is there really a dance room?" Her eyes were closed as she asked the question.

"Yeah… if ya wanna use it, feel free. Like I said, it ain't really my house." She grinned, and for a few moments there was silence. When I looked back down at her, she was smiling softly as she slept.

I picked my book up and pushed myself up off the ground. I flicked the light off when I reached the door. Just as I was about to close the door, her voice spoke to me one last time.

"You're my favorite you know… a lot more… emotion."

I smiled and shook my head. The girl was young for a demon, and she still had a lot to learn.

"Hibernate well, stupid kid."

* * *

**Well, how do you like Zizzy? She's a ****big**** part of the story, though not a lead like Ryo or Toshiko. Muahahahahaha, and you won't find out why until later! Oh, just in case you want to know, the pairings for this story are posted on my profile (click DoilyRox up at the top of the story, it's a link). I hope you find them satisfactory ;D**

**And of course, special thanks to my amazing reviewers: Torin, ur-alternative-gurl, and Chibi Botan! Thank you ****very**** much for the reviews!**

**Peace! See you next week!**


	9. I am: Wierd Today

**Not really a chapter, but this is a small part I thought you guys would like to read. There's a big time-summary in the next chapter and our favorite- whoopies! Mwuahahaha! I Can't tell you that now can I? Anyway, they make an appearance xD**

**I don't own YYH.**

* * *

It was the first anniversary.

I was clothed in the traditional all-black garb. Mom and Dad stood behind me as I sat before Yumi's grave. Gouki was a ways away near the entrance to the graveyard.

Nobody spoke.

Nothing would let me pray.

I couldn't focus enough to do anything, for that matter. I just sat there in front of her grave, not even focused enough to remember her.

I could practically see her in front of me, telling me not to cry.

Was I crying?

A soft drop of liquid on my hand told me I was.

Really?

I turned my head to the overcast sky.

Another drop hit my cheek.

"Even the angels cry for you…" Did I say that? It hardly sounded like my voice. My voice wasn't weak and despairing.

"We'll wait in the car sweetheart." Dad clasped me on my shoulder before heading out.

He was just going to leave me here with her?

All alone?

I looked back to the grave. Nothing could bring me to focus enough to read it again.

I already had… so… so many times.

The angel's tears came harder now, faster and more frequent. Within seconds, my own were joining theirs.

And that was how it was meant to be.

A sister mourning a sister… a universe mourning its golden child…

Too bad Mrs. Horawada was locked up.

She deserved to see her child's grave before she lost her own vision to the delusions.

A wailing sound reached my ears, and with a reflex my hand clamped over my mouth.

That was… me?

I was just weird today, wasn't I?

It didn't matter. I was always weird around Yumi.

And she let me be. She always let me be just what I wanted.

Because she'd have it no other way.

Sob's started to shake my body. My throat was starting to constrict as my heartbeat rose.

It really was just any other day.

Another day completely wasted…

All because it was another day without her.

* * *

**Next Chapter is MUCH longer, so prepare yourselves!**


	10. Anger is: Unexpected

**This one has a time skip in it, but its written into it, so be careful not to get confused, okay? Enjoy!**

**I don't own YYH.**

* * *

Zizzy woke up mid-May. It was an awkward meeting, when I first saw her again. Rather, it was awkward for her. I had been in the Spirit World Records at least once a week for awhile now, looking at anything that interested me. They had yet to detect me. I was only allowed limited access to the blueprints of the building, however; I still needed a few more updates to get there.

Of course, I had done all my research on Bear demons during the time she slept.

Like how she could control electricity. Just like how some foxes had plants and some tigers had fire, it wasn't hard to realize she was one of the few that could control the element given to their breed.

She did say that her name came from the last sound her enemies made.

I also learned a few other things, like when they hibernate and their diet. Omnivorous, believe it or not.

Zizzy had spent the first day she had woken up with Ryo. It was like night and day, the ways she treated us. Me, I knew I disturbed her. Scared her, probably. She kept her distance, and never engaged in conversation outside of what was completely necessary.

She adored Ryo though. The shadow demon was almost like an older sister to her. She would bounce around, smiling and laughing and cracking jokes; acting like a child around Ryo.

Odd, but not completely unwelcome.

Ryo needed a friend outside of me. I wouldn't go as far as calling Zizzy her friend, but they were allies in a sense. It was cute, the way Zizzy hopped around her; her little ears and tiny tail twitching.

It was hilarious the way the treated me. Keeping me at a distance like I was the dangerous one. I was pretty sure she even shivered when I threw a smirk at her one time.

Of course, the wary look on her face when she walked into the kitchen that morning nearly placed another cocky smirk on my lips. I was able to hide it by sipping my lemonade.

"Up a little early aren't you? It's only eight." Her voice drifted as she went to the fridge, scavenging for food. She had eaten most of it yesterday.

"Actually, I was hoping to catch you before Ryo was fully aware that you're awake." She stiffened, drawing an orange juice carton out for the fridge and placing it on the counter before going for a glass. "You see, I have a few questions for you."

"And they would be so important Ryo mustn't be the one to ask?" She questioned as she poured the orange juice, replacing the cap and sticking it back in the fridge.

"Not really. I just know she doesn't care enough to ask. And why have someone else do what you can for yourself? Laziness doesn't get you anywhere in this world."

Zizzy nodded as she came and sat on the other end of the table. Far enough away to bolt if necessary, I noticed. "Ask."

"How did you get here?" She stared at her orange juice, swirling it in its cup a bit before taking a sip.

"My brother teamed up with someone I didn't like, so I left."

I nodded, sipping from my own drink before continuing, "And who is your brother?"

At this she hesitated, and her grip on the glass tightened. "My brothers are the Toguro brothers. I'm not related by birth, of course. But they took me in when no one else would."

"Ah…" I looked to my lemonade before setting it down on the table. "Like Ryo and I. I'm assuming these are the same Toguro brothers that have been winning the Dark Tournament?"

Her eyes widened before narrowing, "Just how much do you know, human?"

My emotionless gaze met hers in an instant, "More than you could ever imagine, demon."

She 'tch'ed, finishing her orange juice and standing up quickly. "Since you can't die, I don't think you'd mind letting Ryo participate this year? With me and my team?"

I raised an eyebrow before shrugging. It wasn't a bad deal, but it was too soon. She needed more energy. I needed more training. "You're not participating with your brother?"

"Not this year or any other ever again. I wish to test my strength against them, and that won't happen when all I can get from them is a friendly spar every once in awhile. It happens in mid-winter, so I'd need someone who doesn't die easily to wake me up mid-hibernation. So do you refuse?"

Now that she put it that way… mid-winter didn't sound so bad. I'd have plenty of time to buff up. I'd also heard the prize for winning was well worth it.

"We'll talk about it."

She hesitated, but nodded slowly before walking out of the room, leaving me to hardly make it to my own room at my own house before blacking out.

* * *

"No."

"Yes."

"You're not ready."

"Practice makes perfect."

"Not happening. It's way too dangerous."

"We can't die, it's not like we're putting ourselves in danger."

"Not this year. That's final."

"Since when do you own this body?"

"Ya won't survive without me."

"But I can't die."

"Fine. Ya won't win without me."

"Why not?"

"We can get my body other ways. There's that dirt up in the Reikai."

"How do you suggest we get there? For that matter, how would we even get to the Makai?"

Ryo huffed, shoving her arms across her chest, "You're the genius. You find a way."

I sighed, massaging my temples. This argument had been going on for at least the last hour. It was starting to grate on my nerves. "Next year? How about next year's?"

"No. Two years after that."

"Seriously?"

"Ya need time. Ya still haven't even killed somebody yet, Toshiko. That's all there is there. Death, demons, and gambling. Ya have to kill to survive. Ya ain't got it in ya yet. Wait for the right time. Ya shouldn't rush into things. Some people can do that, but ya ain't one of 'em."

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I threw my other hand up in surrender. That damn demon made too much sense for my taste. I liked my pawns better than this overbearing queen. "Alright. You win. Three years. Three years and we'll compete. I'll be what… fifteen?"

"Just turned."

"Fine. You're telling Zizzy though."

"Fine by me. She doesn't like ya anyways."

* * *

Ryo spent the day with Zizzy again. Whenever we weren't with Gouki or at one of my practices, we were with her.

I didn't mind the girl; she was just a little too distant for my liking.

So naturally, the longer she stayed, the more the spare room became 'her' room. When it finally came time to leave, she promised to be back for next winter. And she was, and for the one after that, too.

Nowadays, it seemed like my life was busier than ever.

If I wasn't hacking, I was at practices. When I wasn't at practices, I was in the park or in my playroom practicing anything from my music to my karate.

When I wasn't out, ryo was. Whether it was hunting with Gouki or dancing to the latest beat on the radio, we were starting to become closer. Her powers were coming back, too. Which was okay, soon enough I'd have unlimited access to the blueprints, then we'd take the Dirt and head for the Makai then she'd have her own body back and I'd finally get my dreams.

They were what I missed the most about having one soul.

The dreams. Dreams of flowers or scents, or impossible scenarios you couldn't even wish would happen.

I haven't dreamt in a long time.

My soul hasn't slept for years now. Ryo and I only allow the body to sleep enough to keep it running, other than that one of us is always outside.

Gouki was getting more obedient as well.

He no longer hesitated when I gave him a command. He was the perfect little pawn. Slowly heading towards the other end of the boards, ready to clear a path for myself.

Time flew by, and my alliances grew stronger. For three years I stayed out of school.

I had the perfect plan forming, too.

There were three weapons on the same floor as the vault that held the Dirt. The Hungry Globe, able to steal souls right out of their bodies without the mess; the Dark Mirror, able to grant any one wish at the cost of something so secret not even the archives would tell; and the Demonic Sword, able to turn any human into a demon.

The Hungry Globe would be Gouki's bait.

He said he had a contact who would be interested in the sword.

That left the Mirror up to the highest bidder.

And oh, were the blueprints ever more ready than now, I'd never know.

I was fourteen that summer (my birthday being in late November), and it was late June when the silence was broken once more in our household.

This was the year we'd rob the Reikai.

This was the year I'd participate in the Dark Tournament.

And apparently, this was the year my mother wanted me to go back and finish high school.

My father seemed to finally have enough after three years of silence. Good job, enduring that long. As a reward to them, I granted them their wish.

I was to be re-enrolled in Meiou as a senior, where I'd participate for one month and two weeks in order to earn my High School Diploma. I wouldn't have a ceremony or get the robes or anything, not unless I wanted to enroll for a full year.

That wasn't going to happen.

So, imagine my surprise when I finally found someone close to my intellectual equal in the first week of school. Through the 'Club Festival', of all places (the day all the clubs put together stands in different rooms around the school in order to encourage the students to join one).

"Be careful, Yorusta-san, that move is dangerous." The emerald-eyed wonder said as he watched me make my move in the shogi game.

He was pretty attractive, I faintly remembered him from orientation. The way girls flattered him and placed themselves at his feet made me sick. That blazing red hair was an oddity everyone remembered.

"I'm very well aware of that, Minamino-san." He smiled kindly, and I offered one back. Several voices in the background were pestering me, distracting me. They were all about to be fed to Gouki, if this game wasn't over soon.

"Oh-my-god! She _totally_ just smiled at Shuuichi-kun! And he _so_ smiled back!"

"I can't believe this! Who gave _her_ the right to smile at _our_ Shuuichi-kun?!"

"Did you see that move?!"

"Yeah, think they'll both join?!"

"I hope so! We sure could use players like them!"

"Who _are_ those kids? They both look like seniors, and I haven't seen them before…"

"That's the genius girl, Yorusta Toshiko! Playing on even ground with the golden boy Minamino Shuuichi!"

"_He's_ the guy everyone's been talking about? And I thought that girl dropped out!"

"She did, but she's come back to finish! Those two are the celebrities of the school! You should see their records! That girl was originally going to graduate from here at ten!"

"Ten?!"

"Yeah, this is totally like the episode of genius vs. ignorance that came on last night… except this is total genius vs. genius!"

I could feel my patience wearing away as he methodically moved his piece. Glancing over the board, I moved my piece, capturing his rook.

Poor move, because he captured my 'dragon horse' after that.

The game went on for what was probably a few hours but what felt like days. No one bothered keeping time.

The match ended when the bell rung, signaling it was time to head to homeroom so that paperwork could be passed out before we left.

I stood slowly, giving a smile to the pathetic Shogi Club members who scrambled to pick up after us.

"Yorusta-san." Minamino pardoned, stepping out from behind his chair and bowing slightly. I mimicked the move.

"Glad to finally meet an equal." I said as I grabbed my bag from where I put it against my chair.

"Haha, I suppose you don't get many of those, do you?" Catching the sadistic twitch behind my smile, I could see the thought process going on behind those cunning eyes. "At least, not of your own age group."

I faked a small laugh, keeping up the simple conversation as I walked back to homeroom. Amazingly, he headed in the same direction,_ what twisted turn of fate is this? _"Yes, you are right. Though, I don't suppose you're much older than me, Minamino-san."

Only a professional could hear the venom laced in there.

And yet, he caught it and retorted with ease.

"Well, I suppose you're right there. You could've graduated at ten though, Yorusta-san. I have nothing on that."

I wanted to rip that fake smile off of his face.

"Ah, things happen and fate gets in the way sometimes. 'Ifs' and 'might'ves' don't matter much in this world, I'm afraid. I will be graduating at fourteen, though. That's early enough."

We headed into the same classroom, and at that moment, I wanted to rip his guts out.

"You really are a much more interesting person than you seem, Yorusta-san. I enjoyed our game, till next time we play?" He paused as we entered the classroom, two minutes late but such an odd sight the teacher said nothing.

"Until then, Minamino-san." We bowed and parted; me going to my desk near the back right of the room, him going to his desk at the middle left of the room.

* * *

It wasn't until I got home (calm by then) did I realize how violent I had become when irritated.

Wishing him death, and of all things- to do it myself!

Part of me still kept screaming, yelling that when I go back on Monday to kill everyone that had been in that room. All the annoyances that had been pestering me.

Then I realized, I wasn't actually angry at Minamino, but rather the idiots that had been in that room and weren't respectful enough to keep their mouths shut.

I sighed, letting the emotion-full façade fade away as I changed clothes into one of my more comfortable outfits. Grey sweats, baby blue spaghetti strap tee, a pair of white tennis shoes that had seen a few too many muddy days in the park, and a black hoodie I unzipped and kept the hood back.

Checking my image in the mirror, I saw a fourteen year old Japanese girl with natural features, dark eyes and straight dark hair she pulled back into a braid.

This cursed body kept me alive throughout the toughest of times. I know I should be thankful for it, but truthfully… all I really wanted to do was burn it and feel every ounce of glorious pain that came with it.

Ryo took over without much questioning on my part.

I was in no mood to deal with the simple minded.

* * *

**And thus the appearance of the first of the three thieves ;D Our other favorite thiefy is in the next chapter ;D Guess who??**

**Thank you Torin, Chibi Botan, and ur-alternative-gurl for reviewing! I love all of you amazing people!**

**Remember to go check the pairings for this story on my profile, okay? Especially you Torin! ;p Do remember that this is a romance!**

**Love you all! Please review and see you next week!**


	11. Hiei is: Short

**YELLO!!! How ya doin? Mwuahahaha, and finally: the introduction of all three thieves!**

* * *

**Ryo's POV**

"And ya want me to meet 'im?"

Someone help this poor whelp, he had no idea what he was getting into. The theft was supposed to be a solo job, I get us in, Toshiko gets us out. Well, it seemed Gouki didn't think it was. So he invited himself and his contact (the one after the sword) to help in the raid. Next week, we'd be meeting this contact's contact, who just so happened to know about the mirror.

And joy would come to the world and spread over all hills and vales as we all got along perfectly and everything went according to plan.

Not.

I mean, seriously? The more shitheads I had to take care of, the harder this would be. At least I wouldn't have to worry about getting caught; I had no idea what these buffoons were capable of!

"Yeah, we need to know if he's in, or if he just wants us to do the dirty work."

"You're a shithead, Gouki."

"Watch it Ryo! I can still eat you!"

"And how do you think your precious Boss would react to that, eh?" At his suddenly frightened look, I smirked. "Just lead the way."

Gouki nodded as we entered a small clearing, "This is where I told him to meet us. Looks like he ain't here yet."

A sudden demonic aura assaulted my mind. It was strong. Not strong enough to take me down, but strong enough to make me worry.

That aura had the potential to grow.

"I patrol the area for hours, and when I finally sense that you've come, you bring a weakling human? You're even more pathetic than I thought, Gouki."

The voice was deep and dark, coming from behind me. As I turned around, I saw no one there.

"Hn, a stupid human at that." It now came from in front.

This time I saw him as I turned.

Short, with deep cherry eyes and a head full of spiky black hair that had a white starburst pattern in it. He wore a black cloak with black boots and a white headband.

Very attractive, but I already loved another.

"I assure ya, I ain't a human. This body may be, and Toshiko sure is, but I ain't." He snorted in the cockiest way I'd ever heard.

"Doesn't excuse your weak presence, woman."

Arrogant prick just got himself in a whole, one that was six feet deep. And that was way out of his reach.

"Watch your step, bastard. I don't take well to insults."

At my retort, he growled, taking a step forward and placing a hand at his hip where a katana rested. I made the same move, uncrossing my arms and cracking my knuckles.

This midget was too arrogant for his own good.

"Hold on now, Hiei, Ryo! We're here to work together, not kill each other!" It amazed me that Gouki, of all people, was saying this. He stepped in between us, causing the asshole's glare to shift to him.

I took a step back, allowing Gouki to explain.

"That's Ryo, she ain't my Boss. Toshiko is my boss; she's the one that's gunna get us into the Reikai."

If possible, Hiei deepened his glare with and aggravated snarl, "You said you'd bring your Boss. Do not take me for a fool, Gouki. I will kill you if you do not explain this properly."

"I did bring Boss! She just ain't out right now!" At this, the little demon raised an eyebrow. Seeing the mildly confused look behind his gaze, I filled out the rest for him.

"We share a body, me an' Toshiko. She just ain't in the mood to deal with idiots right now. She's listenin' though, so if she really wanted out she'd come. Until then, you're stuck with me."

I was amazed he caught that I was referring to Gouki when I said 'idiots', and that he didn't question my explanation.

"I see…" He glanced me over again, taking in my aura and measuring me up.

I really didn't like that look. The one that said 'I'm not so sure about your powers, you seem weak to me'. So instead of showing him up like the way I'd usually would, I didn't move when he flashed out of sight and drew his katana.

I didn't wince as the blade bit into my neck, sending a sharp pain before a cold chill as the evening air hit my exposed veins. His eyes widened before narrowing in mid-attack. He expected me to dodge.

Gouki stumbled back, moving out of the area the blood spray would flow. My head was thrust backward just as he finished his cut; my red, sticky blood flying everywhere. I was well aware of his wide-eyed stare as I calmly arched my back, keeping the majority of the blood off my clothes. Pulling my jacket sleeves up to my elbows, I allowed the body's power to do its job.

The tingling sensation started again, tickling me like a feather would. I could feel my jugular twist itself back together as if it were braiding a rope. My veins and muscles then did the same. The blood spray quickly came to a stop as my skin patched itself up, growing and morphing before dying itself my skin tone.

Even though Gouki had seen it plenty of times, the look on his face was as priceless as ever.

And that new demon, Hiei… it would've made the perfect blackmail.

As I looked to him, I smirked, "Ya can't kill me. Not even the Reikai can kill me. Eat my soul, slash me up, burn me like a Wiccan torch… ya _can't_ kill me."

Slowly, his expression went back to normal: a harsh look that spoke of his arrogance. "And you can get us past the cameras, with all the technology?"

I nodded, putting my hands into my jacket pockets, "That's Toshiko's expertise, but yeah, she's been hacking into the Reikai's systems for years now and they still haven't caught her. I can get us to the vault's floor. I've got my own treasure to go after, and you two take your own part. After that, we'll meet up and leave. Easy in, easy out."

"I've got a contact that wants the Dark Mirror. The famous thief, Yoko Kurama. You know of him?"

I nodded; he was alive even in my day. "Silver hair, killer aura. I've heard of him. Thought he died."

"He's alive. I'll bring him next time we meet."

"Next week?"

"We'll see." After that he disappeared again, running off to whatever place he ran off too.

"That went well." I said, no sarcasm present in my voice or thoughts. He was strong, and from what I'd heard of Yoko Kurama, I now knew that this would be a success. With or without the lumbering idiot smirking like he knew something I didn't. "What is it, dumbass?"

"Just looked like you gained a lot of respect there."

Catching his implication, I glared at him before turning back.

"I already have a mate, ya fool. And as far as I'm concerned, your dreams of Toshiko ain't ever comin' true." He scowled, catching up easily as we headed back to the Horawada house to get changed before I had to head home for vocal lessons.

"You know it ain't like that."

"So do you, but ya still implied it."

He fell silent, before giving me his stupid look, which made him seem even dumber. "How can you have a mate? I haven't seen anyone around since I've met'cha."

"It's before your time, when I still had my body. Now mind ya own business, my life ain't a questionable subject!"

He fell silent, knowing I'd really kill him if he didn't mind his own. That damn idiot's mere presence was starting to irritate me. It was too bad Toshiko still had her uses for him.

His head would look nice on a stick.

* * *

**Toshiko's POV**

That annoying, pestering piece of shit.

Did he actually think it was okay?

That it was alright and everything would be fine and dandy?

That my parents wouldn't care?

Gouki sat on the couch in my living room, listening as my fingers stretched across the keys of the Grand Piano, playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.

Mother sat in a chair beside the piano, listening to every note I played with her eyes closed. She had been teaching me piano since I was big enough to reach the keys from the stool. That was a very, very long time. I had probably spent at least a year's worth of time in this stool, having undisturbed practices with my mother until the allotted time was done.

Never had anyone been so rude to interrupt my practice. It was the only time my mother even thought we had to ourselves, the only thing we had in common anymore.

And this Neanderthal ruined it.

"Good, now go over your scales to wind down and we'll call it a day." Mother said as she stood, and sending a kind look over to Gouki. "Are you sure you don't need anything, Gouki-san?"

I could tell there was hesitation and concern in her voice; it was something only a child could catch. Gouki grinned and shook his head. "Nope, I can wait a bit longer."

I scowled as my finger tapped the scales. My mother walked into the kitchen, coming out looking slightly disturbed as she sat down on the bench beside me. "Just in case…" She whispered, slipping something into my hoodie pocket. It was heavy, probably something metal.

I nodded, finishing my scales before giving her what was supposed to be a quick hug. She held onto me though, wrapping her arms around me and rocking me slightly. She always did that when she was concerned for my well being.

_Ignorance must truly be bliss…_ I thought to myself as I pulled away, walking to the front door. Gouki stood and followed me as I walked out of the house. He shut it behind us as I walked to the park, where we were supposed to meet Hiei's contact. I shoved my hands in my pockets, checking out the object Mom put in there. I sighed to myself, Gouki walking beside me with a grin.

Father's lucky switchblade. That was what she put inside my pocket.

I slowed slightly, moving to step on Gouki's shadow as we hit the trail that would lead us to the clearing Hiei wanted to meet at. The black bubbles came, sinking me into the Shadow World as Gouki kept on walking.

"Don't wanna be seen?" He asked as I was halfway down and quickly sinking. I could already feel the velvet water against my shins and thighs.

"I suppose." My answer wasn't what he was really looking for, but as I was already completely absorbed in his shadow, he had nothing to say back.

He walked into the clearing as I watched from below him, taking in the grayish shapes that formed two figures. Hiei, and his contact, Youko Kurama. Whatever conversation they were having ended as Gouki paused in the clearing, a confused look on his face.

Hiei stood to his right and in front of him was the thief. Gouki crossed his arms a look of mild humor across his brutish features, "That's him, Kurama? Hahaha, a real loser!" He motioned to the thief as if scrutinizing him, "I heard that Kurama has silver hair, a merciless guy with a fabulous aura! And here I find him reincarnated into a wimp!"

Ryo had also heard the same about this guy, and I could tell she wasn't happy. If Hiei was playing a joke, it wasn't very funny. I couldn't see color, but I could tell that this guy had no fox ears or tail.

"Show me who you are! You don't seem very reliable!" Gouki accused.

"I know it doesn't seem very possible, but Kurama, Minamino Shuuichi-" My eyes narrowed; that was why the human seemed so damn smart- "and I are all one person."

Damn right it didn't seem possible. An average human that was perhaps a bit sharp for his age, but a demon?

"What?!" Gouki voiced my opposition. I didn't know what trick he was playing, but I didn't like it.

Ryo, on the other hand, seemed to believe him. I could feel her edging on my conscious, eager to meet this person she had only seen in the hallways of school through the television. Her acceptance brought me to a rather stupid revelation: it was possible for me to share a body with a demon, so it was probably entirely possible for him to _be_ a demon. I scowled, not liking the fact that I made such a stupidly bias opinion earlier. On a whim, I analyzed his aura. Sharp, deadly, and still getting stronger.

_If his fangirls could see him now, _I thought wickedly, a small smile on my face. His being a demon just reinstated me being the smartest human in Sarayashiki.

"Do you take me for a fool?!"

I nodded, smirking as I watched the scene.

"We must steal the Treasures of Darkness! Do you think we're going to succeed by associating ourselves with this loser?!"

"If you have nothing else in mind, you can measure yourself against him. It doesn't trouble me to continue with the winner."

I could hardly believe it, but I had a feeling I was going to like Hiei far more than Ryo does. If Gouki wanted to kill himself, so be it. I was still holding a grudge from him interrupting my practice.

I reached through Gouki's shadow, pulling myself to the surface. Hiei watched with widened eyes, and Kurama's narrowed.

"Oh, and here I thought you didn't want to show." Hiei said, smirking.

"I just don't want to be caught in the crossfire. Go ahead and fight him Gouki, if you truly doubt him." I spoke as I stood, brushing myself off. Kurama scanned me over, an impartial look on his features.

His eyes though, oh, his eyes were cold and ruthless. Just like Ryo had told.

"Good idea, I was starting to miss the blood." Gouki pulled one leg back as I stepped to his right. Closer to Hiei, but if I had stepped to the left I would've put myself between Kurama and the fool.

Judging by the aura Kurama was starting to emit, that wasn't a good idea.

A fog started to wrap around him, swirling with his energy. "It's true I don't emit as much power as I used to, but I must now protect that which is closest to me. I will certainly return to myself, much stronger. You want to try it?"

Gouki's eyes grew wide, I smiled, and Hiei smirked. The fool took a step back, raising a hand to stop him, "Heh heh, I was just kidding. So you're strong, who knew… right?" He laughed nervously again.

Kurama's aura died down, and his gaze shifted to me.

"Your secret's safe, Kurama. I don't precisely care for the humans in our school, and they have no need to know my business. I take it I shall call you by your alias when with company?" Kurama nodded as the two other demons glanced between us.

"Whoa, Boss, you know him?" I nodded.

"We happen to attend the same High School. Funny, Ryo's intuition was right all along, there was no way a human could match me intellectually."

"Which brings us to another point." Hiei interrupted, not caring about previous relations, "Which one of you shall be going with us?"

I matched his red eyes with my own, not caring for his rough attitude, "Both. Ryo gets us in, me to take care of the security, and Ryo to get us out. Of course, you do understand that there shall be a time when I won't be with you. Our goals happen to be on the same floor, so I shall meet up with you once I have acquired my own. During that time, you should be able to handle yourselves."

"What is this goal of yours?" Kurama asked, watching me with his hands in his pockets, as if I was some scandal waiting to happen.

"A treasure, much like yours. Though not as coveted by King Enma as the three you are after."

"When can you have the blueprints by?"

"Day after tomorrow."

Kurama's eyes widened, "Such a short time! Are you positive of their legibility?"

I nodded, "It'll come right out of their database."

"Great, so then next weekend?" Gouki asked, rubbing his hands together.

Today was Wednesday, I could have the blueprints by Friday. That would give us a week to come up with a plan and follow it through.

"Next Saturday is good for me." I looked to Kurama, who nodded, and Hiei, who smirked.

"Then we'll meet back here on Friday, to look over the blueprints." Kurama said, turning and walking away. Hiei disappeared.

"Let's go, Gouki." I said, turning and heading back to my house.

_If only he had fought Kurama then and there… it would've saved me so much… so much of everything…_

* * *

**I hope you liked it :D**

**Thank you sooooo much to Torin, Chibi Botan, ur-alternative-gurl, and Jasmin Liertha! You make writing this so much more enjoyable ;) Thank you for your kindness!**

**Review please!**


	12. Curiosity is: Satisfied

**I'm Baaaaaack ;D And so is MSD! I'm terribly sorry for the (extremely ) delayed update! Things have been quite… stressful on this side, and I'm happy to be back in business with my wonder readers like yourselves! The updates shall be on their usual weekly schedule (Wednesday afternoons), so I hope you guys enjoy!**

**I, unfortunately, don't own YYH. Just my OCs!**

* * *

Kurama paced his room as Hiei sat in the window sill.

"Spill it fox, I don't have the patience for your games." Kurama paused and looked to him, emerald eyes ablaze.

"We can't trust them."

Hiei raise a brow, snorting, "Of course we can't. It isn't about trust; it's about reaching our goal. Gouki's an idiot, but at least the woman's got a head on her shoulders. And the oaf will listen to her."

Kurama shook his head, "That's precisely it. I wasn't talking about Gouki, I was talking about Toshiko. We can't trust her and… what was the demon's name again? Ryo?" Hiei nodded, allowing Kurama to continue. "I know a lot of demons named Ryo, but did you see the way she climbed out of Gouki's shadow? I only know of one shadow demon with that name, and she isn't precisely the type of person we want on our side."

"She's powerful." Kurama looked at him, this time with an eyebrow of his own raised.

"Yes, she is. She was even stronger before, though. I don't know why she disappeared for 700 years, but it seems the rumors of her death are false. Toshiko may be a genius, but Ryo is definitely the strength behind her. If something goes wrong, we need to be sure she won't turn on us mid-heist."

"You're over thinking this, fox. Get a hold of yourself. Besides, it's not like we can kill her and be done with it. I tried."

Kurama sighed, going over to his desk and sinking into his chair. "I suppose your right. Her hyper-regeneration skills will stop any attempt we could possibly make to get rid of her. But still, the question remains: can we trust her? And what is she after?"

Hiei shrugged nonchalantly, he had better things to do than entertain the fox's mind with 'whats' and 'whys'. "What do we care? So long as she keeps us covered, we'll be good and the plan will be successful. What she does will either get her caught or keep her alive. I don't care either way."

"If she's strong enough to watch our backs, Hiei, she's strong enough to slash at them."

"If she does then we kill her."

"And how do you plan to do that? If it were two on one, we could trap her easily enough, but Gouki's on her side, remember? Two on three. We will lose."

Hiei's eyes narrowed. The fox had a point.

"We'll just watch our own backs, fox. If she tries anything, we take her down."

Kurama nodded with a sigh.

He had a hell of a lot of work to do, between his studies and this heist. Not to mention keeping his mother from finding out. Kurama looked back to the window sill, about to ask Hiei what he thought about the girls. The fire demon was gone, leaving him alone to his musings. Rubbing his temples, Kurama frowned. He still had to face her at school and act like none of this happened.

Not hard for him, but he knew that her acting skills might not be as great as his.

He supposed she was, with the way she only hinted at her anger during their shogi match. But there were those eyes to worry about. Toshiko's eyes. They hid her emotions, as if no possible feeling could reach her so closely that it could reach her eyes.

Perhaps she was a sociopath?

But then again, it seemed the girl experienced feelings. She smiled, chuckled, even looked off into the distance when she was in deep thought. He had analyzed her, but those eyes still disturbed him. Those creepy, emotionless eyes.

They were the eyes of a dead person.

And when it came to people like that, you could never be too careful.

* * *

**Ryo's POV**

"So we enter here, take this hallway to this room. From there, you'll hack into the mainframe and set the cameras. Once we're done with that, we take this abandoned stairwell to the floor. We should come out here. At this part, we'll split. Us three shall go down this hallway, turn here, and jack into the vault with the hacking system Yorusta-san puts on a zip drive. From there we carefully get the items, making sure not to trip the security, and then it's a quick and easy escape back to the stairwell."

I nodded as all of us gathered around the dinner table at the Horawada house. Kurama had been motioning to the blueprints Toshiko had printed out and laid on the table, telling of their side of the plan. I placed two fingers on the map, tracing a route that ran through all of the hallways. "This is the guard route. Since its high-security and the level is so large, they have rounds that cross these points," I paused in my tracing and tapped three different areas on the map that were nearby to the route my fellows were taking, "every five minutes. According to Toshiko, the guard that takes this route," I traced a path that ran a single hallway down from the hallway they were taking, then turned to cross in front of the vault that held the Items of Darkness and went back to the starting point, "usually takes twenty-three minutes to complete a single run. He'll be ya main annoyance. Seven minutes into his route, he hits here." I tapped a place that had a perfect view of the stairwell. "Thirteen, here." I tapped a place that had a view of the hallway they were taking. "Seventeen, here." I touched the place that the guard turned onto the hallway the vault was on. "He crosses the vault approximately nineteen minutes into his route, where he takes this hallway and starts all over again." The others nodded. I leaned off of the table, crossing my arms. "If he catches ya, which'll be the most likely thing to stop us, kill him quickly and quietly. The guards check in on each other through a walkie-talkie system. Someone buzzes him or he buzzes somebody around every three minutes. Once you kill him, we have to get the hell outa there, items or no."

"When can you have the zip drive?" Kurama asked, leaning away from the table as well. He stood across from me, with Hiei on my right and Gouki on my left.

"They change the codes every two weeks, so I'll get it to you the day before. Since they change the codes per level, I'll have an identical drive." He nodded, seeming at least a bit more at ease.

"So if we're caught, you're caught?" I nodded. I had no intention of betraying them, but the fox still didn't trust me and Toshiko.

Which was rather smart, actually. But his distrust could lead to more than a few complications during the heist, so I had to do at least a few things to put his mind at ease. We didn't have to be best friends, but we _did_ have to watch each other's backs.

"What exactly are you after?" Hiei asked, stopping his study of the map to watch me as I answered. "You never told any of us, not even Gouki."

Under normal circumstances, I would've turned this on him by saying: 'and you know Gouki doesn't know, how?', but these were far from normal circumstances. We were robbing the Spirit World, and like I said, we had to watch each other's backs. Building at least that small layer of trust was important.

"God's Dirt." Kurama stared with wide eyes. So he knew about it, huh? That was to be expected; he probably lived through some of the wars over it. Hiei's brows furrowed, he had no clue what I was talking about. Gouki obviously didn't either. I could hardly blame them, it was before their time.

"I thought they destroyed all of the crops!" Kurama exclaimed. I nodded.

"They did, but the Spirit World still has a good bit of it stored on that level. It's the stuff they managed to confiscate off the black market and steal from both human's and demon's private collections." He nodded with understanding.

"Since according to their own law it shouldn't exist, even if they do notice some of it was taken, they'll never act on the theft for fear of the public finding out." His eyes narrowed as he put two and two together. "You plan on using this for your own body, don't you?" I shrugged, moving away from the table and going into the kitchen.

"It really doesn't matter what I use it for, does it?" I fixed myself a cup of tea while in there, not bothering to offer them any. Call me a bad host, but I don't think they'll stay long enough to drink with me.

"What is this 'God's Dirt' Kurama?" Hiei asked, mimicking the fox in taking a seat. Gouki followed the other two's move, wooden chair creaking under his weight while the fox began his explanation.

"An ancient healing agent that's made from the grinding down of specific plants into a very fine dust. A few ounces of it could heal an army going to war. Or in Ryo's case," he paused, looking to me as I sat in the chair opposite him, sipping my tea with a smirk and a raised brow, "regenerate a whole body from seemingly nothingness. It was used on both sides in many wars, performing miracles and being sought after by everyone. In those times, whatever side of a war held the most productive crops wins. King Yama banned it from existence shortly after burning every crop he could find in all three worlds. Wars broke out after that for the remaining Dirt, but it seems he was able to finally get a hold of the last of it. He was supposed to destroy it, according to his own law." I shrugged, swirling my tea in my cup.

"But he didn't. So it hardly matters anymore. He won't be able to do anything even if I'm caught. Which I won't be." A buzzing sound sprang into the air just as the last of the words left my lips. Kurama's eye widened in shock as he hastily pulled out a ringing cell phone from his pocket. A look of dread filled his face before he calmly placed it over with a patient look. _Smooth…_ I thought to myself as he stood from the table, _very smooth._

"Excuse me, I have to take this. Shall we meet back here this Saturday?" I nodded, and he calmly left the house, answering his phone as soon as he left the room. Hiei shot a wary look to the fox's back, as if he knew what the call was about.

"I'm goin' to eat. You comin' Ryo?" Gouki asked, pushing himself out of the chair and standing to his giant height.

"We already fed this week, if ya don't remember. Catch your own meal this time." He shot a glare and an angry look at me before turning and leaving. I didn't care; he was Toshiko's pet, not mine. Hiei raised a brow at this.

"You hunt with that whelp?" He asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets, scooting back the chair before propping his feet on the table. I couldn't contain the scoff even if I wanted too.

"Hunt? It's hardly a hunt with humans. And the only reason I eat at all is for Toshiko's benefit. She needs to maintain some kind of connection to her pawns." I took another sip of the tea as he watched me carefully, judging whether or not to keep up the conversation or go. I honestly didn't care. Toshiko could come out right now and I wouldn't have a problem with it. But she was resting, so I was stuck either here, or back in that damn kitchen waiting on the body to rest.

"That's all he is to you? A pawn?" He finally decided to get at least a bit more information out of me. I sent him a 'what do you think?' look.

"To me he's just a useless idiot. Toshiko keeps him around so that we have a place to put the table scraps. So yeah, to her he's just a pawn." He snorted at my reference to humans, finding some dark humor in it.

"If we get caught, what will you do?" He asked bluntly, not caring for darting around the fire anymore. I shrugged, meeting the bold look in his red eyes with an uncaring one in my own.

"Honestly? I won't be caught. There's no need to even think about it. But if the lot of ya were to be found out, my actions would depend on your own. I'd kill the whole lot of ya if ya thought about double-crossing me at your own fault." He paused for a moment, watching me and thinking to himself. I truly thought he'd scoff at the part where I'd said I'd kill him, but it seems that he at least knew who the stronger one was. The gears turning in his head were almost visible as I waited for his response.

"And if it were only one of us?" He finally asked, deep voice as calm as could be.

"Then there's only need for one of ya to die, right?"

It seemed he got the answer he was looking for, because he disappeared into thin air as he rushed off, causing the chair he sat in to clatter back onto all four of its legs.

* * *

**Have I ever told any of you how frikin amazing you are? Because you know, you're pretty awesome : )**

**Super special thank you to my amazing reviewers who continued to support me throughout my 'off' time! : Torin! Chibi Botan! Ur-alternative-girl! And last but definitely not least, Jasmin Liertha! I look forward to hearing from all of you again ; )**

**See you next week!**


	13. Ryo is: a Bellydancer?

**Oh, why do I think you guys will enjoy this chapter very much? Hmmmm, maybe because it one of my funniest yet? I don't quite know… ;D**

**I don't own YYH.**

* * *

**Ryo's POV**

I grinned as we fled the Reikai, each of our items in our grasps. The plan had gone without a hitch. Not a single screw up on any part, not a flaw in the system. No guards had noticed us. No cameras saw us. No alarms were triggered. I glanced over to Kurama, who ran beside me. His look was the picture perfect calm. Not a trace of excitement, not an ounce of pleasure.

What? Don't tell me he reformed over these past years in the Ningenkai!

I ignored his passive aura, enjoying the thrill of the theft coursing through my veins. The sack of God's Dirt was clutched in my right hand; the others held their prizes in similar death grips. Hiei ran in front of us, with Gouki taking the rear. All eyes focused forward as we ran; the portal coming into sight. The sound of a siren went off from the castle behind us, red flashing lights started to come from the top of the building. I scowled, not even casting a glance back before stepping on Kurama's shadow and sinking in. He threw a look over his shoulder just as I finished my way into the Shadow World. The portal was just a little ways away now.

"Stop! Thieves!" A loud voice rang from the castle. I scoffed as I floated in Kurama's shadow. Fools, did the really think we'd stop just because they said so? Hiei jumped into the portal, with me and Kurama right behind him and Gouki following in the rear before the Portal quickly closed.

"Hahaha! We've stolen the Spirit World Treasures without a hitch!" Hiei grinned, swinging the Demonic Sword to and fro. "It'll be interesting to see what will happen when we use it here in the Ningenkai." A glint came into his eye as he held the sword up, "A sword that's able to turn any human into a demon, the Demonic Sword." He looked to Gouki as the demon held up his own treasure, "Gouki has the Hungry Globe, which takes and stores human souls." He looked to Kurama, who held his item in a tight grip at his side, "And Kurama's Dark mirror, which would unleash its power on the full moon."

I grinned from Kurama's shadow. The success of the heist had gotten all of us, save Kurama, into good moods. We stood in a clearing in the forest on the outskirts of town. All the trees were barren from the fall, and the wind was already starting to carry a winter chill on its breath. I held the dirt close to me with a grin. I could already see my body before me. I could already smell the Makai around me, the smell of home. The dirt beneath my own two feet, the power that would course through my veins like a raging wildfire in comparison to the pathetic match that this body held.

And I could see her, too.

My love standing before me with that ever defiant glare on her face. Her broken, yet beautiful, frame. That gorgeous and untamed hair. Her scent. Her aura. The feel of her next to me, sharing in the glory and power we gained.

I wanted it back. I wanted _her_ back.

And now, I was one step closer to having it all.

I could feel Toshiko growing anxious; she wanted to see the Makai as well. She wanted to travel it, and she wanted to see my love. And even if I died trying, she would. Seven hundred years was too damn long a wait. I wanted it to end.

"I shall create a thousand man-eating monsters with this sword!" Hiei boasted, swinging the sword once more as my attention came back to the group above me.

"And with me feeding your man-eating monsters the bodies of the humans whose souls I took." Gouki tossed the Globe in the air, catching it with ease.

"I apologize, but I'm withdrawing." Kurama said smoothly, calm tone doing nothing to stop the shock that came with the statement. I frowned slightly. Sure, I had never been a part of this agreement since my goal had never been in line with theirs, but damn! The fox was betraying them now? What the hell had gotten into him? The Youko Kurama I heard of never would've done such an act!

Was this brash stupidity or was there actually a decent reason? Toshiko was getting curious again; I could feel her start to push into my conscious. We both knew the fox had a reason, and she just seemed to care more. I frowned, allowing her to take over. I had my prize already.

I watched calmly as the shock went to both of the demons. "What?" They snapped in chorus.

* * *

**Toshiko's POV**

"What do you mean? You want to leave us?" Hiei asked, tone dark. His eyes had narrowed.

"That's right." Kurama responded with a small nod, hands in his pockets. His Mirror rested in there, too.

"Coward!" Hiei spat, clearly angry, "You're acting like a typical human!"

"We don't need to give part of the loot to a person like you!" Gouki held out a hand to Kurama, "Return the Dark Mirror!"

"That won't due; I shall need this mirror." Oh, so he was in it for himself all along? Way to play the cards, pretty boy, but let's see you get away from their anger. I leaned closer to the surface of the shadow, getting a better look at the situation.

"I won't allow this! I'll take back the Mirror myself!" Gouki yelled, swinging back a fist and taking a step forward. My right hand shot forward into the Color World, grasping Kurama's shoe. He was a far too valuable asset to have dead. I was ready to pull him into his own shadow when a voice stopped both Gouki and I short.

"Yo! Hang on!" A teenage voice sounded into the clearing. All eyes snapped to the owner of the voice, a young guy, probably my age, with slicked back hair and a cocky grin. He seemed slightly familiar, but with only black and white colors, it'd be hard to tell. I slipped my hand off of Kurama's shoe as Gouki dropped his fist. "Why don't you just pass me all three treasures?" He asked arrogantly, "Then you can continue your little argument afterwards, my three little bandits."

Three? I blinked, analyzing his statements. So the Reikai didn't know I had taken anything? I smirked. They probably didn't even know I existed.

"How'd you know what we did in the Spirit World?" Gouki asked, turning to him with an angry expression, "Who are you?" The guy took a step into the clearing.

"I didn't think I'd find you so quickly, either." He shoved a thumb at himself, grin never fading, "I'll give you a little scare and tell you! I'm the Spirit Detective Urameshi Yuusuke! Now, put your hands up and surrender!"

Oh, so that's how he looked familiar. He's the thug that everyone's scared of. Much more pathetic in person.

"Reikai Tantei?" Gouki asked my unvoiced question.

"The chosen 'hunter' from the Reikai. I can't feel his Reiki at all!" Hiei explained, analyzing the human. "And he looks like a weakling." Hiei deadpanned.

"Looks like he'll be dead with one punch!" Gouki mocked the young teen. I nodded, feeling his aura as well. He seemed pretty weak to me. Hell, Gouki could beat him.

"Idiots! I'm not afraid of you at all!" Yuusuke grumbled with a pulsing vein and a sweatdrop.

"I won't be participating in this fight!" Hiei exclaimed. I watched as he jumped into the air and disappeared.

"Ah! He jumped!" Yuusuke exclaimed. Kurama seemed to be thinking something along the same lines, because we were soon moving away from the other two, leaving for the forest. "Hey! Wait a minute! Hang on there!" Yuusuke made a move to go for the demon when Gouki stepped in his way.

"Anyway… you won't be able to handle all of us at once."

I looked back to where Kurama was going; knowing Gouki would win this fight.

"You honestly don't care if he dies, do you?" Kurama asked as I crawled out of his shadow and onto the pavement of the empty street. I stood up, taking a wide step to walk beside him. He gave me a questioning look at my silence, which I followed with a shrug.

"He's just a pawn. His death doesn't matter now that Ryo has what she wants." His look turned analyzing before cold, which I brushed off by watching the people around us as we entered onto a slightly busier street. He probably thought I was using him the same way. Which I wasn't.

Well, yet. He could be useful in the future.

"If it comforts you, you're not that low on the ladder." The words slipped out before I had a chance to think over why I said them.

At this he raised a single brow, "Then what am I?"

Did he want the truth? I scanned him over as we kept walking. "In comparison to Shogi, you'd be a bishop."

"Oh?"

I nodded, "Your versatility on the board is quick and precise. Instead of straightforward, you prefer to use your intelligence instead. This provides you with the place closest to the King and Queen, which rely on your abilities to guard them. You should take it as a compliment." He nodded with an amused look on his face.

"I shall. Do you read into everything that far?" I shrugged, waving to some classmates who were staring at the two of us as we walked. They went wide-eyed, as if just noticing the fact I knew they were staring. They quickly jumped into a gossiping huddle.

"Only when they interest me." He actually laughed a bit at that. I quirked a brow, why? Was it funny?

"I have to be in accordance with Ryo on this one. I've yet to find something that _doesn't_ interest you." I frowned a bit. Of course there were things that didn't interest me, take for example….

Alright, he had me on that one. I was too damn curious for my own good. So what? It's not like I didn't have plenty of time to learn everything I ever wanted. It's going to be a pain figuring out a way to die when I _do_, in fact, learn all I want to know.

Which might take awhile.

"Yorusta-chan! Minamino-kun!" A girly voice called from the group of classmates I previously waved too. I couldn't help but notice that a rather fake smile curled its way onto Shuichi's face as we stopped and turned to face the group of girls. One of them made their way out of the huddle, a rather pretty girl with dyed blonde hair and a great figure. She smiled, running up to us. "What are you two doing together so late at night?"

Catching her insinuation, I responded before Shuichi could get the slight blush off his face, "Minamino-san was walking me home from a dance recital I participated in. We had no idea each other were there until I saw him in the crowd. Since my mother is currently on vacation with my father, he offered to walk me home. With so many thugs in this city, you can never be too careful." I even added a fake smile at the end of it. Her lips twitched before going back into the same happy-for-you expression.

_Oh ho, she's jealous_, I noted with a smirk. There wasn't anything between Shuichi and me besides our mutual contacts Gouki and Hiei, and even then, we were distant. We were partners, nothing more. Temporary partners at that.

"What's in the bag?" She asked, bending over slightly to jerk her head at my bag full of Dirt. The way she flounced back made her look even more like a desperate girl trying to get a man.

"My clothes." She perked a brow, turning to Shuichi.

"Looks pretty heavy, why didn't you carry it for her, Shuichi-kun?" I noted she dropped the formality of calling him his family name. Not to mention adding "-kun" to it. What a fool of a girl if she actually thought that she could have a chance of getting that close to the King of Thieves.

"I would, but Yorusta-san is such a feminist! She wouldn't let me do a thing! Hardly even accepted my offer!" He gave the girl a smile, making her blush a bright red. To cover it, she turned back to me.

"Females need to stand up for themselves!" She agreed, nodding to me. I smirked, nodding back. "Th-then it was good seeing the two of you. See you in class Monday!" She scurried off to her friends, who giggled and laughed at her sad escape. Kurama kept walking, now with a permanent smile on his face. I glanced at him skeptically, but kept up nonetheless.

When we were out of sight of the girls, he spoke again, "Very clever story." I shrugged.

"But it wasn't enough to get her off our backs. One word from you and off she went. Good job." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Do you actually take dance?" I nodded, crossing my arms behind my back.

"Ballet when I was little, jazz a couple years back, and now Latin. Ryo though, she takes bellydancing." His eyes widened in shock.

"Bellydancing?" His face turned beet red, making me smile. A couple shades darker, and his face would be the same color as his hair. I nodded.

"Yeah, says it's like having sex with the air." There we go; they were a perfect match in color now. I grinned, laughing. "You should come to one of _her_ recitals. I guarantee you'll get more than your money's worth." I laughed again as his bangs shadowed his eyes, face going a deeper red then I thought possible. We turned onto my street, me smiling to myself all the while. He was surprisingly modest for a guy, and from what I'd heard of demons from Ryo, most males wouldn't bat an eye at that.

Perhaps the Ningenkai had softened him like it did her. Not that she'd admit it.

Walking under the yellow streetlights silently, we merely enjoyed each other's company. His face slowly turned back to normal, his hair the only remnant of the color it once was.

"Here." I said, stopping him short as I walked into the driveway to my house. The Horawada's was a little farther down, but I didn't feel like going there, waiting for him to get far enough away, then heading back to this house. Besides, I could see my mom cooking dinner. He raised a brow, but followed me nonetheless to the door. I cracked the door open, the squeaky wood groaning loud enough to catch my mother's attention.

"Toshiko! Dinner's almost ready! Go and wash up, your father will be having guests over tonight!" I sighed, stepping into the living room.

"This is your actual house?" He asked, glancing inside from the welcome mat outside the door. I nodded.

"The other is inheritance. That's why it seems so empty." He nodded.

"Oh honey! Do you have a guest too?" Mother asked, wiping her hands off on a kitchen towel and walking over to the door. She ignored me when I shook my head. I could see her eyes light up when she caught sight of Kurama. I sighed; she'd probably be getting weird ideas in her head now. "And who might you be?" She asked perkily, causing me to pinch the bridge of my nose. Kurama sweatdropped, giving her a smile as I filled her in.

"This is Minamino Shuichi-san, a classmate who offered to walk me home after I went to another classmate's recital. He's in a few of my classes at Meiou." Her face brightened considerably as she gave the biggest grin I'd seen on her face in a long time.

"Pleasure to meet you, Shuichi-kun." She nodded to him, skipping the formalities.

"The pleasure is mine, Ms…?" He drawled off, glancing to me with a smirk.

So fox boy was enjoying watching me squirm huh? Well, two could play at that game.

"Please, call me Retsa. Toshiko," other turned to look at me with a playfully scolding look, "why haven't you brought this boy by before? Any other night would've been great for dinner…" I shrugged giving her a small smile to mask the full blown grin that I held inside.

"Oh, he may not look it, but he's quite shy. Took him _so_ long to get up the guts to ask me if I wanted to be walked home." Kurama's eyes widened, he didn't expect me to fight back. The expression was hidden quickly.

"You're not exactly the easiest person to talk to, Toshiko-chan. But I find you're softer than you give off." Kurama tilted his head with a smile, making my mother beam at him. He just fell very hard into her good graces.

What an asshole. I gave him a very fake smile, lips twitching from the hidden insult.

"Oh? Well, you're welcome over anytime, Shuichi-kun!" I flashed a grin at him as my mother walked away.

"Mm, I'll see you in class Monday, Shuichi-_kun_. Perhaps you could walk me home from school then?" I grabbed the door handle as he sweatdropped at my (rather fake) syrupy sweet voice.

"Perhaps, Toshiko-_chan_, I think it would be nice." He smirked, turning and walking away while I fumed in the doorway. That jackass and his stupid insinuations would be the death of me. I hastily shut the door and went into the kitchen, heading for the stairs to wash up as instructed.

"_-chan_? Since when are you anybody's -_chan_?" Father asked, coming down the stairs into the kitchen just as I entered the room. I groaned as Mom grinned at him.

"Since Shuichi-kun came into the picture! He's such a cute boy too!" I scowled, marching past my father (who had the same expression), up the stairs and into my room.

Oh, if only they knew just how _cute _he could be.

* * *

**Well? Just rereading it had my smiling ;D Super special thanks to Torin, who has shown me much unnecessary kindness!**

**Ah! And how could I ever possibly forget the rest of my special people? Chibi Botan, Jasmin Liertha, and Ur-alternative-girl! You are all so very, very kind : ) Every time I see one of your reviews, it makes my day ;D**

**And for all you other readers: please review! It truly does mean a lot : )**


	14. Gouki is: Gone

**I don't own YYH! Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Toshiko's POV**

The knobs of the tub squeaked in protest as I started up my warm water. It had been a _very_ long day.

So long, in fact, that I hadn't even had time in the morning to shower. Which was what I was doing now. With a loud roar, water started flowing from the showerhead. Sliding back the door, I stepped in. All of my muscles instantly relaxed at the heat of the water. I quickly stepped under the full spray of the shower, tilting my head back to let the water flow into my hair. I full sigh left my lips as I washed my hair. It just felt so good…

After rinsing the salon shampoo out of my hair (mother always insisted upon the best), I turned my back and let the water play upon my shoulders. My neck ached at first when I let my head drop the slightest amount and fully relaxed my shoulders, but after the first few seconds, the full relief of the water hit me. I took a deep breath of the steaming air, letting my body sink to the floor of the shower. Turning around, I laid my back in the tub. The water was cooler down here, but the force of it pounding across my front still felt amazing. I sat there and relaxed for awhile, letting myself review the events of the day.

It was about three in the afternoon, right after piano practice with my mother…

* * *

"_What_ did you just say?" I asked, truly shocked that somebody could possibly be this stupid. The damn fool had lost whatever was left for a brain, obviously.

"I said, you're coming with me to hunt today, _or else_." Gouki said with a grin. Did he actually think I would let him boss me around like that? _Me_, the queen of the board?

Where was this foolish pawn getting off at?

A squeak of the stairs in the kitchen reminded me of my parents. They had taken the day off to plan a trip they were taking in the winter. I had suggested it, so that I could be there to help guide them in their planning. I wouldn't be going with them, of course, but I needed to get them away while I was at the Dark Tournament. I felt my features turn impartial as I nodded. They needn't get in the way.

Oh, this fool would get his.

His gin widened as I shut the door behind me, wrapping my hoodie tighter around my body as a fall breeze passed us by.

"Good, I think you get that there's been a change in positions around here. I'm the Boss now, got it, _Toshiko_?" He leaned down, face close to mine. I nodded, letting the rage boil on the inside.

"Got it, Boss." His grin turned wicked as he laughed, turning around and motioning for me to follow. I did, starting to plan out my revenge already. He would pay dearly for this. Never had I been so insulted, having someone who's in no way my equal act like he's better than me because of his Orb's power. And then for him to talk to me so mockingly?

My face kept neutral as I stepped on his shadow once we turned the block around my house. I was already in the velvet water when he looked over his shoulder. Looking down, he saw his darkened shadow. And with a grin, he kept going forward, moving into a park surrounded by bare limbed trees. Children played absentmindedly with balls or swung on the playground. A few were even trying futilely to climb up the slide. Gouki pulled the Orb out of his pocket, tossing it to the ground and letting it roll. It stopped by a small girl, how looked down at it with one finger in her mouth. She glanced up to Gouki as he started forward. With a grin, she picked up the ball and lifted it to him.

"Here!" She said smiling cutely, "You dropped your ball Mister!" Gouki smiled, taking the ball from her hands.

"Thank you! I'll show you my gratitude by eating your soul!" I grimaced as he held the ball to her face. Her eyes went blank and a small white cloud floated out of her mouth and into Orb. Her small frame collapsed to the ground as Gouki grinned. I felt a sneer come to my face. The girl was just a child!

The pawn had definitely expired his uses.

Gouki laughed to himself as he began to pull the soul out of the glowing Orb with two fingers, "This soul looks tasty!"

"Gouki!" A familiar voice said. Gouki turned and looked, stopping his own attempt at eating the soul. "I'm back for revenge!" I looked up at the form of Urameshi Yuusuke, so he was beaten before? And he's still alive? I mentally marked another mistake Gouki had made: leaving his defeated opponent with a soul. If they have a conscious, they could come after you again.

Obviously enough, this is what the Detective did.

_Yes,_ I thought with narrowed eyes as Gouki recognized the teen, _this buffoon definitely needs to go._

"You…" Gouki growled, gritting his sharpened teeth and getting a pulsing vein, "Don't you want to heed my warning from yesterday? You annoying snot!" I looked around through the shadow world, searching for a place with plenty of dark shadows. My eyes locked on a clearing decently deep into the forest where the two could fight in secrecy.

"Damn, guess my memory is bad like that." Yuusuke clenched a fist. I drew on Ryo's power like we had been practicing. Soon I felt the fire within her burn within me. With a clenched jaw, I summoned the shadows up and over the two of them, causing Gouki to take a step back in startled confusion and the Detective to try to jump out of the way. But the shadows were two quick, and soon they blanketed both. I quickly dragged them both into the shadow world, with the shadows themselves still covering them so that they couldn't see anything past the blackness. I felt a pang of pain in my head as I grit my teeth, swiftly swimming through the shadow world to the clearing in the woods. When I got there, I pushed them back into the color world, bringing back the shadows I summoned.

Gouki stood still in the clearing, grinning as the Detective stumbled back, having lost his footing in the shadow world. I let out a deep, calming breath to help ease the pain in my head. My body felt light as my vision started to go blurry. I could almost hear Ryo now, screaming at the T.V. for me to get a grip on myself, that this was perfect practice for the Tournament. Swallowing, I grabbed my head as the fire that was within me died down. Nearly all of my energy had been sapped from that one move. My vision started to clear as I took deep, calming breaths in the velvet water. When I looked back up, I saw Gouki in his monstrous demon form standing with the trunk of a tree shoved against his stomach. Yuusuke was the one holding it, and he grit his teeth from both the weight of the tree trunk and the aggravation from knowing nothing could pierce Gouki's steel-like skin.

"Ah," Gouki grabbed the tree trunk with one hand. "I said it's no use." He swung the trunk to his left, tossing the detective to the ground "Don't you understand?" The Detective shakily rose into a squat, bruises already starting to form as a line of blood dribbled from his mouth. I could see the wheels turning inside his head, thinking of a way to get past Gouki.

I glared up at Gouki as he advanced toward the detective. Honestly, I hoped the detective would win. That would save me the trouble of killing the fool myself. My eyes traveled to the shaky detective, when a spark of understanding entered his eyes. _Come on,_ I found myself rooting for him as my own hands began to shake from the lack of energy, _kick his ass, damn it!_

"So, you've finally given up?" Gouki asked before sending a kick to the detective's torso. Blood spattered on the ground from Yuusuke's mouth as he flew back and landed in a rough pile on the ground. He grit his teeth and closed his eyes from the pain that racked his body. The guy probably had more than a few broken ribs. He let out another yell as Gouki stomped one foot on his back. Drool covered nearly all of the demon's lower jaw. "Hmm, what a nice noise. These painful shouts are my appetizers."

Yuusuke gasped and yelled in pain once more as Gouki put more weight on his back. "Heh heh, your back's going to break if I step on it some more. You make great noises…" A twig cracked, catching everyone's attention.

A small, frightened looking kid stood at the edge of the clearing. The boy looked like he was about to pee himself. "Ah, a-a monster!" The kid yelled, frozen in fear.

"You saw it?" Gouki asked stupidly as the detective struggled to talk under the demon's weight.

"Run…" Urameshi muttered before clenching a fist and drawing on more of his energy. "Run away! Hurry Up!"

"Waaah!" The kid yelled, starting to follow the detective's advice. Gouki jumped into the air, coming down swiftly in front of the crying boy. "Gah!" The kid yelled in fear.

"Hahaha! Great expression! Nothin' scarier than this, right?" Gouki grabbed the boys head. The boy shook in horror as tears started pouring out of his frozen face. "Horror spices up the taste of a soul!"Gouki said, grinning as he put a hand in his pocket and drew out the Orb.

"Stop it! Let the boy go!" Yuusuke yelled watching as Gouki lifted the boy up by the back of his neck and drew out his soul with the Orb.

"Hehehe, come and stop me!" Gouki taunted. If my glare had gotten any more hateful, I would surely be burning holes in Gouki at this point. He dropped the boy's empty body to the ground, grinning as he walked over to the detective. Yuusuke's eyes squeezed shut as he attempted in vain to push himself up off the ground. "You want to save him but you can't move, can you?" Gouki smirked, "Don't worry! You'll be at the same place as him soon!"

"Ah…" Yuusuke grunted as Gouki bent down and lifted his head up off the ground.

"How dare you interfere with me time and time again!" Gouki snarled, drool seeping out of his mouth. "Your body is full of pain and fear… that's the greatest taste there is! DIE!" Gouki yelled, opening his mouth wide and getting ready to rip Yuusuke's soul out of his body. I watched with wide eyes as the attack never came. A smirk made its way to my face as Yuusuke moved his hand out of the way, revealing the thick piece of wood he stuck inside Gouki's mouth. "Ah?"

Yuusuke lifted a hand into a gun shape, with a ringed forefinger pointing right inside Gouki's mouth. "I was waiting for that. Waiting for that ugly face of yours to come over so that that you'll open that big mouth of yours."

"Wa-WAH?" Gouki yelled, panicking as Yuusuke's finger began to glow a bright blue.

"You may have external steel-like flesh, but what about internal?" The ring on his finger produced blue electricity that made his finger glow brighter. "EAT THIS! SPIRIT GUN!" Yuusuke yelled, firing off right into Gouki's mouth. A small explosion occurred as Gouki stumbled backward, falling onto his back.

The nuisance was finally killed.

All of the souls Gouki had eaten that had yet to be digested floated out of his blackened mouth. I watched as Yuusuke counted the souls as they floated into the air, one of them straying and going into the boy's mouth. "Hehehe, everybody's safe and sound!" Yuusuke walked over to the boy who sat up suddenly, a scared look on his face. "Boy, you're damn lucky. We were just having an outdoor movie filming. Don't tell anyone about this…" He said, putting a finger to his lips.

"Got it?" He asked. The boy broke into a sweat and nodded hastily. Getting up, he ran out and away from the clearing. Yuusuke sighed, crawling over to the Orb which lay by Gouki's unmoving body. "Aiyaya… just one treasure and I'm like this." I watched as he fell on his back, holding up the Orb and looking at it with a crooked grin. "Just two more… man, my future looks bright!" He said sarcastically as he clutched the Orb in his hand, letting his arm drop to the ground.

"Everything's so blurry…" I frowned, sending a hand through the Gouki's fallen shadow and into the color world. He didn't notice, as he closed his eyes and his body went limp. Pulling myself up and out of the shadow, I crawled over to where Yuusuke lay, placing two fingers on his throat for a pulse.

He was alive, I noticed with a sigh of relief. A coughing and hacking sound told me that someone else was, too.

"He-help… To…shiko… help…" I rolled my eyes, dropping the features from my face as I crawled back over to Gouki, sitting on his chest with both of my knees on his huge shoulders. "Give me… your blood…" He begged; eyes wide with fear as another round of coughs racked his body, sending a spatter of blood across my check. I frowned, not liking the way his disgusting blood slid down my cheek. His features stretched gruesomely as his charred mouth formed the words.

"Why?" I asked simply. He froze; eyes wide as he remembered what he said this afternoon. "You don't have to worry Gouki. You'll be out of pain soon enough. In fact, you'll never feel anything ever again." I bent over lowering my open mouth right above his charred, broken jaw. Water welded in his eyes as blood ran out of his burnt jaw. Slowly, I began to suck out his shadow. I watched as the tears poured out just as his shadow hit my tongue. Catching it with what little energy I had left, I began to suck his shadow right out of him.

And I watched as the life left his eyes.

When his shadow completely left him and trailed into my mouth, I swallowed, feeling what little energy Gouki had left enter my body. I leaned back, sitting on his chest as my headache eased away. My body no longer shook. I sighed, looking over to the broken Spirit Detective. Most of his ribs were broke, and he was completely unconscious.

I owed him for the meal, at the very least. And he did do most of the work in the disposing of this useless pawn below me.

Frowning slightly, I shoved my right hand in my hoodie pocket as I crawled over to him. Propping his head in my lap, I brought out fathers lucky switchblade that mother had put in my pocket not so long ago. I slowly opened his jaw, which had dried blood coming out of both corners of his mouth. Flipping open the switchblade, I pulled back either sleeve. With the handle in my right hand, I put my left hand over his mouth.

I winced, hissing in a breath as I drug the blade across my palm, letting my blood drip into the detective's mouth. Wiping the switchblade off on my pants, I shoved it back in my pocket. Putting my right hand on the back of my left, I squeezed it to help coax more blood out. A small whimper left my lips as another squirt of blood ran into his mouth before the tingling sensation set in. I could feel my head start to go dizzy again; my body was using too much power for what little Gouki's shadow had given us. I lifted my hand as the skin mended itself together, squeezing it shut before opening it again and stretching my fingers to test the hold. I wasn't aware of unfocused, weary chocolate eyes blinking up at me until a slurred 'wha?' brought me to look back down at him.

I watched as he struggled to get his eyes to focus, failing miserably at the attempt to move.

"Keep still, detective, your body will heal shortly. Until then, rest. You will need it." I took his head in my hands, lifting it up and moving my body out from under him. Lowering his head softly to the ground I stood.

The world around me spun as I gripped my head with gritted teeth.

He seemed to take my advice, because his eyes shut, and he passed back out.

I took one short step forward, sneering as my weakened body nearly collapsed from the effort. Another step and my knees almost completely buckled from underneath me. One more step. I grabbed at a tree for support, pushing all my body weight against it as I fell to the ground. My vision started to double as I looked to the sky.

A pair of bright yellow eyes met mine, curiosity filled and worry stricken. I couldn't even bring myself to look away, as they blurred out of sight. I closed my eyes as I felt myself be lifted up by two strong yet lean arms. The demon muttered something, but my hearing was too screwed up to understand what was said.

* * *

When I had come too, I had been in my bed at the Horawada house. Zizzy lay beside me on the bed, sleeping peacefully. Feeling disgusting, I had gotten up to take a shower.

I sighed once more, feeling the water start to go cold. Pushing myself up, I quickly shut off the water and stepped out of the bath. Grabbing the white towel I had set out for myself, I wrapped it around me before stepping out into the rather bright bedroom. Zizzy sat on the edge of the bed, watching me with careful eyes.

So the bear still didn't trust me.

We stayed there, me watching her sum me up once more. She sighed, running a hand through her messy brown hair.

"Less than four months." I tilted my head, not understanding what she meant. Her gaze grew hard as she looked to me, a slight frown on her face.

"We have less than four months to make you twenty times stronger than what you are now. Because what you are now won't defeat my brother. So, we have less than four months to make you strong enough to win the Dark Tournament."

I shrugged, holding up the towel with one hand and bringing all my hair over one shoulder with the other. "We just have to wait until I'm out of High School, then I'll have all the time in the world to focus on training."

"How long until then?" She asked skeptically.

"Too weeks." The demon nodded.

"Then in two weeks, I'll be back."

She vanished into thin air, racing off to take care of her business.

* * *

**So, how did you like all of that Toshiko action? You might want to get used to it, because the next few chapters are all about her and a certain someone : ) Review please!**

**I bow to the almighty Torin, Chibi Botan, Jasmin Liertha, and Ur-alternative-girl! You have the indescribable ability to make my day every time you review :D Many thanks!**


	15. Kurama is: a rival

**Woohoo for another chapter! This one is a bit short, but we need something to help build the plot, right? Moving right along~ dee dee doo doo~**

**I wish I owned YYH, but alas, I don't.**

* * *

I mentally scowled as we headed for the large hospital. Kurama led the way into the parking lot as I walked by his side. Damn memories. Cursed fate.

It just had to be _this _hospital where his mother was ill, didn't it?

The same one Yumi died at. My eyes trailed to the front left corner of the building's ground, tracing the path we jumped all the way until I got to the roof. It seemed so long ago… This time, I couldn't help it as the scowl reached my face.

The odds of this should've been in my favor, damn it.

"If you wished to be dropped off at your house first, you could've said so when I asked." Kurama said politely, watching me as we crossed into the pristine palace of medicine and death. My face went impartial as I realized what it must've looked like. I shook my head, sending him a small smile as we moved our way past nurses and patients to an elevator.

"It's not that, this place simply has…" I drowned off, searching for the right word before I shrugged, "memories." He perked a brow as we stopped in front of an elevator, me pushing the button.

"Care to explain?"

"No." My sudden response shocked him as we stepped into the elevator. He blinked curiously, but nodded anyway. The fox had no reason to budge into my private life, and I wasn't going to tell him the sob story. He pushed the button to floor five. After a few seconds of silence, I found my curiosity getting the better of me again. "Who are we visiting anyway?"

"My mother." He said with a small smile. I gaped, openly surprised. What the hell was this demon up to? He chuckled at my expression, and we stepped out of the elevator together. I shut my mouth, roaming this over.

Oh. That explained a lot, actually. Like why he never hung around after school, and why he sometimes got called out of class for 'emergencies'. I hadn't questioned them earlier, respecting his privacy, but now I couldn't help but feel grateful I knew.

Wait… what? Why the hell would I be grateful? He was returning an action; this was a matter of leverage. He probably thought that since he now knew where I lived and had met my mother, that I would be angry and perhaps insecure that he had something over me. He was simply returning the board to balance by evening out the odds.

Well, if he thought I felt insecure about my parent's whereabouts being known, he obviously thought me much weaker than I am. Damn fox and his pitying ways. His stopped in front of a door relatively quickly, the number on the door truly grating my nerves.

501. Yumi's room.

If this wasn't fate, then I had completely and utterly fell out of lady luck's graces.

He stepped into the all-too familiar room with a smile, walking over to the beside to a kindly woman laying in the bed. I stepped in as well, forcing the queasiness in my stomach down and pasting a smile on my face as I shut the door behind me.

"Shuichi…" The lady said, blinking her motherly eyes open at her son. She sat slowly in her bed, the fox rushing to her aide and easing her up.

"Mom, you need to lay down. Resting is important!"

So even the king of thieves has somebody he loves. I could feel the care and concern coming off of him. She smiled at her son's worry, ignoring his protests and leaning against the head of the bed. She turned to me, eyes brightening even further. "And who is this? It's rare of you to bring friends, Shuichi."

He smiled slightly, motioning for me to come forward. I nodded, bowing before coming to stand by the bed. "My name's Yorusta Toshiko, pleasure to meet you."

She smiled as Kurama took a seat by the bed, grabbing her hand gently. My eyes followed the movement. Her arms… they were horribly marred, white scar tissue making everything from large to small cuts across her rather tan skin. "She's a classmate from school, Mom. The one who matched me in Shogi."

She lifted an eyebrow, appraising me with a new eye. I shifted uncomfortably, what was _that_ about? I could understanding her knowing about our match, my mother would always want to know what's going on in school, but the look was rather odd. It wasn't one I'd been given before. She wasn't looking at me like I was a brain on legs (teachers), or a piece of meat in a butcher shop (girls), or even like a hard-but-worth-it score (guys).

It was like she was evaluating me for some unknown force that may come. A completely unexpected one I had no idea about and couldn't possibly fathom in a million years.

Damn mothers and their confusing actions, why couldn't they be as easy to read as other people?

Finally, she smiled again as a nurse came into the room, carrying food for her on the tray. I took the second to scan the papers that hung from a clip on the wall. They showed her medical records and her health problems as well as her current condition.

Everything clicked.

I hid the pity in my gaze as I watched Kurama scold his mother for not eating when she needed nourishment. She just laughed and resigned herself to her son's protective care after a short while of well-meant protests. My eyes showed nothing of my feeling as I took a seat on the other side of the bed, watching the fox as he happily chatted with his mother about the latest up comings in school and how he was doing in his classes.

He didn't want my pity. I knew at least that much about him. There was no way in the seven hells he brought me here to be a shoulder to cry on. He showed me his mother for a reason. And at least, now I knew what that reason was.

She was dying.

Judging by the charts, she wouldn't last until the end of the week.

I resigned myself to my thoughts, catching onto his plan. That was what the mirror was for, then. To save his mother's life. His betrayal of Hiei and Gouki made much more sense now. The phone call that interrupted our meeting, too.

This was a cruel, sickening twist of fate. Here, in the same hospital, in the same room, another person gets that second chance at life Yumi never did. Oh, how the irony killed me. Yet I truly wasn't angry. I wanted to be angry. I wanted to scream and shout and yank my hair out and throw curses to the high heavens for such a terrible act.

But I honestly couldn't blame him.

If I had been given a chance to keep Yumi alive, I would've taken it. No matter how many backs I stabbed or how much blood I spilt. I'd take it and look back on it as a job well done.

So I kept a small smile on my face as the time in the hospital progressed. Occasionally the conversation called for input on my part, but I kept quiet for the majority of the time.

This was his time with his mother. And if the Mirror didn't work, it could be some of the last he got.

One thing was left to bug me: what was this terrible price the mirror had to be paid?

* * *

"She's nice." I finally spoke up, breaking the silence as we walked through the night streets to my house. A bemused smile came upon his face.

"That so?"

I nodded, looking everywhere but at him. It just didn't feel right at this moment.

"She asks about you from time to time." My brow twitched, but I otherwise ignored the statement. "She seems to take interest in you. Probably because you're the only intellectual equal of mine that I've told her about." I scoffed.

"Equals. Those are few and far between. Count your blessing you know me, or else you'd be stuck with idiots all day." He laughed as I smiled at my own joke.

"I suppose. Some aren't as bad as others." I raised a brow.

"By others you mean your fangirls, right?" He sighed at the mention of them, knowing that he'd have to face another day with them at school.

"I suppose being discreet doesn't help, does it?" It was my turn to laugh.

"Not in the least! Did you see the looks on their faces when you came up to me after class? Priceless!" He chuckled.

"Yes, I do believe you fell from their graces the day we met." I nodded, seeing my house's light on as we approached it. Mother was cooking again, as the kitchen light was shining brightly. I fell silent, remembering why he brought me to the hospital.

After a short silence, we were at the door to my house. I stepped into the warm, bright living room as my mother called my name. "Yes?" I yelled, starting to slip off my shoes.

"Is Shuichi with you?" She called back. I frowned, muttering curses. A smirk made way to his face, and he chuckled under his breath. She repeated herself, figuring I didn't hear here the first time.

"Yes!" I finally called back, irked that she would hope for something of that matter. She moved into the archway that separated the living room and kitchen. She wiped her hands off on a kitchen towel as Kurama stepped into the living room, smiling at my mother.

"Good to see you, Retsa-san!" He perked, making me mentally scowl. She smiled, eyes going bright.

"Good to see you too, Shuichi! And please, just Retsa will do." She paused, glancing to me before grinning and looking back at Shuichi.

Oh shit. I knew that look.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Shuichi?" Words failed me as my brow twitched in annoyance. Damn woman didn't even give me time to oppose the idea.

"I'd hate to be a burden…" Kurama said with a fake bashful attitude, putting a hand behind his head and sweatdropping.

"Oh, nonsense! A guest is always welcomed! To-chan, why don't you go get washed up upstairs? I'll let Shuichi use the sink in here." I could feel Shuichi smirk at my back as I huffed, and I shot him a glare. He responded with his smirk growing bigger.

Damn that fox. Damn him and his manipulative ways.

Now mother would think there was more between us than there actually was, and father would lecture me for being too young for dating (although I'm graduating Highschool in two weeks). And I'd have to deal with his smirking face all throughout dinner. Why?

Because he won the battle, damn it all.

I now fully understood what he was playing at. He was picking a fight.

A challenge.

He set up all the pieces of the board, locking them in his sight for an easy win. There was no way in hell I'd let him beat me this easily. No, he was picking a fight with the worst person in the world.

I wouldn't let him win for the life of me.

He may have won the battle, but I have yet to lose the war.

I would play this game of his, and I'd kick his sorry ass at it.

* * *

**Yay for humor and romantic tension! The next chapter is funny, let me tell ya :D Many special thanks to my reviewers, Torin, Jasmin Liertha, Ur-alternative-girl, and Chibi Botan!**

**Please please pleeease review and tell me what you think about the story! Anonymous reviews have been enabled, so even those without accounts can just click the little link right below this and tell me what you think :D What do you want to see? What do you think would be super cool? This story is currently the favorite out of all the fanfiction I've written/am writing, so I'd LOVE feedback!**

**See you next Wednesday 3**


	16. History is: Repeating

**I positively adored writing the first part of this chapter : ) It made me so happy!**

**I don't own Yyh.**

* * *

"So…" Mom drawled, looking between me and Kurama to my father. Said man was scowling at the demon, not even bothering to hide his displeasure with the situation. I took another bite of rice, focused more on my meal than the actual situation.

Pain shot through my leg as a sharp heel dug into my calf. I coughed suddenly, hiding the yelp of pain. Father glanced at me, concerned. Kurama raised a brow. Mother sent me a sickly-sweet smile.

A warning: _talk or be punished._

I sent a small smile back, innocent and confused.

_I don't know what you're insinuating._

"You two have classes with each other?" She started, sending Shuichi a prize-worthy smile. He nodded, hiding the smirk I knew he had.

"Yes; homeroom, math, and science. We're also both members of the Shogi club." Mother raised an eyebrow and looked to me expectantly.

"Toshiko! You never told us you were in the Shogi Club!" I shrugged.

"I apologize, it never really came up. I suppose it's since I've been so busy of late." Father looked to me, losing his scowl but still giving me a harsh look.

"Busy with what?" Kurama watched me carefully; hesitant at why I would bring something of this manner up.

"Oh, why don't you tell them, Shuichi?" I waved off my father, watching as my mother beamed at the demon and my father full out glared. Kurama sweatdropped, giving a small smile in hopes of saving his neck from my father's powerful grip.

"Just this and that really…" He covered, not wanting to go that far into enemy territory.

Well, too damn late, fox. You just got hit by my cavalry; now let's see you escape my cannons.

"This and that?" Mom squealed, gushing happiness.

"_This _and _that…_" Father drawled, chopsticks threatening to break in his grasp. I smiled, seeing the opportunity to shoot him in the leg.

"Stop being so shy, Shuichi! Just tell them about Tuesday." He smiled pathetically, nodding. I could see the gears working in his head, trying to make a cover story.

"Tuesday? Hmmm, alright. Well, we were heading back from school when a man stepped out of an ally."

Fuck, I could see where this was going. Backfire! Backfire!

"He had a knife, and demanded for our money. Toshiko stepped behind me as I asked the man to leave us be."

Damn it! He wasn't supposed to be this good at lying!

"Instead of complying, he charged at us, swinging his knife like crazy. Now, since Toshiko was so scared, I stepped forward, pushing her behind me as I grabbed the knife from his hand and broke his wrist." Father quirked a brow, a small smile landing on his face. He was probably happy that the demon could 'protect' me. Mom swooned, finding this oh-so romantic.

Well, there went my forces. Both of them were on his side now. My teeth grit as I forced a smile, plastering a look of happiness on my face as I covered my glare with admiration. I could handle this war on my own, "And then the man ran off, cursing him. I could've handled it, being a black belt, but I felt his ego needed a boost. He's always so shy, you know. But I suppose being the man in this situation really helped his confidence levels. After all, I doubt he would've offered to walk me home Friday night without it."

Damn it. At least I saved my own face.

Father nodded, rage replaced with simple displeasure. Mom nodded as well, a knowing smile on her face. To her, it was the simple fact that men _did_ sometimes need an ego boost that bought my part of the story. Kurama gave me a half-hearted smile, pretending to agree. The topic from there moved on to how we were doing in classes, what we liked to do in our free time (amazing how smooth that conversation went for all the secrets we both hid), and what we planned to do once we graduated.

For some reason, it came to a shock to him that I was, in fact, graduating in two weeks. What, he honestly didn't expect me to waste more time than necessary in that idiot-filled hell hole, did he?

"Well, Shuichi, I'm glad you came to have dinner with us." My mother said as she began to clear the table of everyone's plates. I stood, starting to help with the dishes.

"I'm glad you would have me, Retsa." My face might've been plastered into the perfect smile, but inwardly, my eye twitched. Damn scheming no-good little…..

"You should come by again, Shuichi-san." My father said, standing. Kurama followed his move, except bowing slightly.

"I would be happy too." I couldn't help but be a bit disgruntled at how happy my family seemed to be with him. It was extremely annoying, considering it gave him an undesired advantage.

"Toshiko, why don't you show Shuichi to the door? Your father and I will handle the dishes tonight." Mom sent a smile to Shuichi, which turned into a wink when she faced me.

"I'd be happy too." I sat the dishes I had already gathered back down on the table, motioning for Kurama to follow as I walked out of the room.

"Quite the family you have there." He said with a grin, slipping on his shoes at the door.

"Oh, don't mind them. They're not nearly as charming as your mother." It wasn't meant to sound so insulting, but it came out much more vicious than I had intended.

"You're so kind, Toshiko." Sarcasm noted. "You really should be this way much more often. Putting up barriers like that isn't healthy."

"I just find that people who aren't sharp enough to keep up with me shouldn't get to see the real me." I opened the door for him as he stepped out into the cool night air.

"I suppose I should take that as a compliment."

"That you should. Goodnight, Shuichi."

"Goodnight, Toshiko." He stepped away as I shut the door behind him. I turned back to the kitchen, looking straight into the eyes of my father who stood there, arms crossed with an impartial expression. I sent him a smile, scurrying past him and up the stairs into my room, where I locked the door for safety measures. Going into the playroom, I locked that entrance, too.

I had no doubt in my mind Father would be in my room snooping around for some incriminating evidence of some illegal act sometime soon. Hopefully, he wouldn't have the brains to search the punching bag. That was where my incriminating evidence of illegal activities was stored.

The God's Dirt had been in there for a no more than a few days, and I was already getting antsy about its safety. I frowned slightly as I changed into my sleepwear. Antsy was not a good thing, especially now that I'm facing it off with Kurama. War was dangerous, and he was going down.

_Of course, then I didn't know how thin the line was… that stupid line between war and peace, love and hate._

* * *

"Where are you taking me today, Kurama?" I asked, curious as to why the fox wasn't leading the way to the hospital as I expected.

"You remember Urameshi Yuusuke, don't you? The boy from the clearing." I nodded, figuring I knew him better than the demon. I had, after all, witnessed him fighting and then gave him some of my healing blood afterwards. Hard to forget a guy you had met so recently. "Well, I have something to tell the both of you. Perhaps it might go smoother if you are…" He glanced to the ground. I got his message, nodding as I stepped onto his shadow and sank into the shadow world.

"Thank you." He sighed out as we began to approach the gates of Sarayashiki Junior High. Once there, he asked a student to go find Urameshi, who complied with some amount of hesitation. I could understand, not everyone was brave enough to just approach the fearsome school skipping street-punk.

Even if he wasn't as strong as he put up to be.

After waiting a few minutes in silence, said punk was running to us, excited expression on his face turning to shock as recognition hit him.

"Kurama!" He exclaimed in shock. I scowled; didn't the boy have enough brains to know his human alias? The Spirit World was more pathetic than I thought…

"Hi." Kurama said plainly, slight smile on his face, "I believe we had an appointment today. I have to return the treasure, correct?" My eyes widened in shock as I looked up to the fox, was he insane? We _stole _it for a reason! Or did he already use the mirror? A frown tugged on my face, that wasn't possible. I most definitely would've noticed whatever the 'price' was for the wish.

Which still left me with the unanswered question: just what is the fox planning?

Yuusuke laughed nervously, scratching his cheek with a grin. Apparently, he had forgotten all about this arrangement.

"But before that, I'd like for you to meet someone." Kurama said, still smiling at the oblivious detective.

"Me?" Urameshi asked, blinking in shock. I frowned, the pieces didn't fit together. Why would the detective need to meet his mother? If that was, indeed, where they were going. As it turned out, my hunch was correct. As we approached the hospital, Urameshi couldn't help but question it. Kurama said nothing as we continued to his mother's room, _Yumi's room,_ quietly.

I took a few calming breaths of the velvet water, it cooled my jumpy nerves. It was much easier being in here a second time and not having to appear calm. Thankfully, nobody could see me. Instead of forcing down the queasiness in my stomach as my eyes settled on what used to be Yumi's bed, I shifted my gaze to the sick mother in it now. Perhaps if I distracted myself enough, the memories wouldn't come back.

It didn't help that I was confused as hell as to what Kurama was planning, it only made me feel all the uncomfortable.

"Another friend Shuichi?" Shiori asked, sitting up. Kurama, as usual, was at her side in a second.

"You should lie back down, mother." He ushered.

"Ah, but I'm feeling so much nicer today…" She gave him a smile. He sighed, seeing the uneaten tray of food on the table. After fixing the pillows behind his mother so she could sit up comfortably, he began to peel an apple for her.

"I'll help you peel some apples." He said. It didn't leave my notice that Urameshi had yet to speak, but rather watch the scene in silent confusion.

"Don't bother, I don't have my appetite." Shiori input, and Kurama sent her a slight scolding look.

"If you don't eat something healthy, you'll never recover." She sighed, leaning back into her propped up pillows.

"Okay okay! You're so strict, Shuichi."

After he had peeled and sliced the apples for his mother, Kurama exited the room and made his way to the (Kami help me) roof. I squeezed my eyes shut, unwilling to watch the images that reappeared in my mind's eye. I winced as a pang of hurt ached in my heart, and I gripped at my shirt trying to stop it. It still hurt… so much…

I don't know if the tears that sprung to my eyes were from the pain or the sadness that engulfed me. I don't know if my aura was wavering and Kurama somehow sensed that it was the right time to speak, but his voice cut through painful darkness in one clean cut.

"Shuichi is my alias in the Ningenkai. And she's my foster-mother, my foster father died not too long ago."

_That's right…_ I pushed my eyes open to stare up at the shaded figure above me. _If I just focus… focus on this, focus on now, the past won't be here. This is the present, the past isn't here._

Kurama had moved over to the edge of the building, standing on the very rim I had jumped off of not so long ago. Yuusuke grumbled something about a popstar past before he fell silent as Kurama started talking again.

"They've been taking care of me for fifteen years, and I've been hiding the truth all this time…" After a short pause, he continued. "My true form is a Youko, and my profession is in disarming wards and disengaging locks to steal ancient treasure and weapons. Fifteen years ago I was injured by a highly skilled hunter, so I escaped to here with my Spirit Body."

_That would be why Ryo never heard of his passing…_

"Being helpless then, I was unable to transform or posses anybody, so I was forced to lay dormant in a lady's still forming fetus. If I could bear it for another ten years, I would recover, and my flesh would become that of a demon's. I decided that when that happened, I would vanish from this lady's life forever."

"But, why did you…?" The detective died off asking the impossible question.

"Did you see the wounds on her hands?"

"Yeah, they looked like scars to me."

"It's because of those scars. I had fallen off a stool while reaching for a pot in the cupboard one day. Plates fell off before, shattering into glass pieces. My mother caught my head from hitting those shards, as they would've killed me. But, in return for my life, she sacrificed her arms. Even smiling and asking me if I was hurt when it was obvious she needed to go to the hospital right away…" He paused, letting out a heavy breath.

"After the bandages were removed, the scars still remained. Her smile and the scars kept hounding me, I was unable to leave!"

I frowned, Shiori probably felt it was her duty as a parent to do that for her son… and here he was guilt tripping himself for it? That wasn't fair on either side of the table, as she would probably be sad he held this burden for so long.

"As a demon myself, it is unthinkable to have fostered such emotions. But it was when she fell ill that I realized that I had always considered her my mother." He died off now, more solemn. As if he was condemned to this fate he was choosing. "She won't last another month. I want to use this mirror to save her, once my wish is fulfilled, I'll return the mirror to you."

Yuusuke and I seemed to have a similar track of mind, as he was voicing all my questions today. "If you give yourself in, won't she be lonely?"

"It doesn't matter… she has a loving boyfriend with her now. He's the president of the small company she works for. She'll be happier without me around." If anything, my frown furthered. A loss of a child was never to be underestimated. She won't be happy without him. Even if she did have a playful nature to her, I could see the love Shiori held for her son every time she looked at him. It was just like-

My throat constricted as I reminded myself to focus on the present.

"So, why are you telling me this?" Yuusuke asked tentatively. His nerves were obviously on end by the way a light, nervous sweat broke out on him.

"Perhaps I needed someone to listen to my regrets!" Kurama said, turning to face him with a smile. "After all, you believed me."

Listen to his regrets? Everything he said was starting to sound more and more like I was reading a suicide note.

Yuusuke scratched at his band-aid cheek, a bit uneasy with the situation. Everyone's head's jerked to the staircase doorway as it banged open, and with a rush, a man came out. His look was panic, hair that looked like it was supposed to be slicked to his head was messy and untidy, and his breath came in quick puffs from over exertion.

"Shuichi! Com quick! Your mother is- Shiori is-!" Kurama didn't wait for him to finish, immediately breaking into a run and sprinting the entire way to his mother's room. Yuusuke followed quickly, eyes wide.

I couldn't breathe. This couldn't be happening. Was the room cursed or something? She still had more time! After finding out from the doctor who met the group outside Shiori's room that his mother was in critical condition, Kurama began to stalk back off to the room in a speedy walk.

"I have to do it now!" He said firmly, heading to the staircase, his patience wouldn't last for the elevator.

"You're going to use the mirror?" Yuusuke asked in shock. "I heard you'll need to give something in exchange for your wish, do you know what it is?"

"Yes," The fox's eyes went hard.

"It's 'life'!"

* * *

**Ooo~ What will Toshiko do? How will she react to such disturbing news? Will Yuusuke find out about her? Or will she sit back and watch- and let herself die all over again?**

**Find out next time- on M.S.D.!**

**Hahaha, or you could just review and ask me the questions yourself! Many thanks to Torin, who has been reviewing steady for the entirety of the story : ) Much love goes to my dear readers!**

**Review please! See you next week!**


	17. I am: Dead?

**Kind of a short chapter, but I think you guys'll appreciate it :D**

**I WISH I owned yyh.**

* * *

He wouldn't-! It was complete stupidity! His mother was just as bad off without him as he was without her! If another mother lost her child and I didn't do anything to stop it-!

I could never face Yumi.

My hand shot out of his shadow, gripping at his leg. He had to stop- he couldn't do this! He jumped at my touch, before catching his footing and continuing his run up the stairs.

That damn fox! He knew I couldn't come out all the way- not with the detective here! Then Enma would have a reason to jail me, and I'd lose both the Dirt and my life. My grip on his right ankle tightened, and he visibly winced. Urameshi didn't seem to notice either my hand or Kurama's reaction.

Praise whatever otherworldly force that was responsible for his obliviousness.

Kurama dropped to the ground in the middle of the roof, accidentally scrapping my hand against the rough top. My body's powers set in before it had a chance to sting, but by reflex my hand was withdrawn back into the shadow world. Kurama immediately took the Dark Mirror out of his pocket, and Urameshi dropped to his knees beside him.

"Oh Dark Mirror, accept the moonlight and awaken! Reveal your strength which will fulfill my wish reflected on your surface!" Light immediately began to emanate from the mirror, and it spoke in a deep, grated voice.

"This happiness of this woman, is it truly your wish?"

"Yes." Kurama answered without any hesitation, one hand above the mirror and the other on the ground supporting him as he leaned over it.

"Hey! Are you sure about this? If she lives and you die, isn't it just as meaningless?"

My teeth grit together as I closed my eyes. I couldn't watch this. There was nothing I could do with the detective there. The image of Ms. Horawada in her asylum room played in my mind, burning my eyes as tears began to spring forth.

Why? _Why was everything turning out like this?_

"There's no other way." Kurama eyes softened as a small smile came to him. As if it brought him some measure of happiness to do something this idiotic. "I've been deceiving her for fifteen years, if I can slightly pardon myself with this…"

"Very well! I shall fulfill this wish!" The Mirror accepted, voice booming in my ears. There had to be something I could do! Damn it! If only that damn detective wasn't here!

Kurama's features twisted in pain as the Mirror's light increased, and lightning struck forth at him from it. The lightning wrapped around him, zapping him from all sides. He let out a sharp cry of pain, gritting his teeth to stop himself from full out screaming. I clutched at my heart, I couldn't take this, damn it! It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest!

_Fuck it!_

My hand reached up from Kurama's shadow, and I gripped his own tightly. The pain immediately came with nausea, but the heartache faded away. Both my aura and strength were being sapped at the same time. Ryo shrunk back farther into my mind, not wanting to be involved.

"Take mine instead." I growled out, and even though I was in the shadow world, something told me the mirror could hear me.

If I died, Ryo would get my body. At least she could still go to the Tournament. She could still go find her lover.

My hand clutched Kurama's, and with all the effort in the world, I lifted my head to my fate. To both my and Ryo's mutual shock, Yuusuke put his hand over the mirror as well.

"What are you doing?" To who Kurama was talking to I didn't know, but Yuusuke answered for the both of us.

"Hey Mirror, take part of my life instead of his! That way you can still fulfill his wish without completely taking his life, right?"

"A-Are you insane?" Kurama yelled. The mirror began to shine brighter and brighter as it sucked everybody's life force.

"Have you ever seen your own mother cry at your funeral? That would be the ultimate unpardonable act!" Yuusuke ground out, teeth clenched as the lightening snapped and sparked.

There couldn't be another Ms. Horawada… Shiori didn't deserve that, and Kurama didn't deserve death! I couldn't get the image of Ms. Horawada out of my head. She sat there on her bed, smiling at me as we talked about my schooling. There was no mention of Yumi. Any reference to her and the mother would go unstable. She was heavily medicated, lines of stress and age etched into her face although she was far too young for them.

Then, Yumi came to mind. She'd be proud of me, keeping someone else from having to go through what our parents did…

I could face her now. I could face her with a grin and a joke.

Ryo could have the body, I didn't care. She could find her lover and live out the rest of the days this body had for all I could care.

There was a bright flash of light from the mirror before everything blacked out.

* * *

"You're so stupid, To."

My eyes peeled open slowly at the sound of the familiar voice. Looking around everything was white. Not a blinding bright white, but a cooling, soothing white. A white that made me want to shut my eyes and go back to sleep. To just rest here, comforted by the purity of this whiteness and lay here forever. My eyes began to drift shut again… I was suddenly jerked forward.

"Hey! Don't you know to look at someone when they're talking to you?"

My eyes shot open as I was jerked, coming face to face with a very angry looking Yumi. I was speechless.

Was I… dead?

Then, this was heaven?

"No, this ain't heaven. Get that stupid look off your face, dumbass." Yumi read my mind. I blinked back to reality. She held me by my collar, pulling my face close to hers. I felt my eyes droop as a smile came to face. It didn't matter where I was.

Yumi was here, so it was okay.

My vision flashed for a second as a stinging sensation hit my cheek. I stumbled, wide eyed as Yumi dropped me.

She just slapped me.

She just fucking s_lapped_ me.

And it actually fucking _hurt._

My eyes widened as I worked my jaw, holy shit. I was pretty familiar with pain, but usually the tingling sensation set in before long. Now, there was no tingling feeling, just… pain.

I blinked; eyes stinging as they watered.

"Yeah, you ain't used to actual _pain_ now are ya?" Yumi asked, sending me a sneer. I looked to her, brows knit together. What did I do to deserve th-

I felt it before I realized what she did. Tears sprung to my eyes before my nose began to pound in pain.

She just walloped me in the fucking nose!

I stared in shock, one hand on my nose, trying to stop the pain. My vision blurred, but I could still hear her loud and clear past the pain.

"I told you to get that stupid look off your face."

This time I saw her attack coming. She appeared in front of me with blinding speed, pulling one leg back for a kick. I didn't stop to ask questions, reflex kicked in. Her foot met my right hand as I caught it, my left had still on my nose. My eyes narrowed.

This wasn't Yumi.

Sure, it looked just like what I would expect her to look like at my age, but dead bodies didn't age. _And_ she was terribly deformed in that accident.

Yet here she supposedly was, all four limbs attached. Tan face watching me hotly. Semi-long, golden brown curls formed perfect spirals all around her head and down a little past her shoulders. Sharp blue eyes that watched my reaction. A lithe form; and she obviously had powerful legs judging by the force behind her kick. It seemed like she was about my age. She wore a pair of white cargo shorts, with a simple white short sleeved tee and a pair of white flip flops.

Why was everything in this damn place white?

I loosened my grip on her leg and she brought it back down. Calmly, slowly, making sure I saw her every move. My other hand dropped from my nose, and I focused all my attention on her. If she wanted to fight, so be it.

"Finally back to your senses?" She asked, smirking. I hesitated, but after a few seconds of deliberating, I nodded. "Good." Her posture relaxed, but the smirk didn't leave.

"For a genius, your one hell of a goddamned idiot."

My eyes widened, what the hell was that supposed to mean? Sure, I was out of it before so she had every right to 'knock some sense into me', but seriously? Her smirk dropped.

"I told you to be happy. Then you go all gloomy for three years- _three fucking years_- and only snap out of it when a guy comes into the picture? What the fucking hell? And then- oh ho ho, and _then_ you go and throw your life away! I mean, sure, the guy obviously needed a little help there, but really To? _Really?_"

I paused, too stunned to talk. She was right; I did only change when Kurama came into the picture. I wonder; why was that?

I certainly had no feelings for the redhead. Of course I enjoyed our games, a challenge was always appreciated, but I had no abnormal feelings for him. Was it because he was interesting?

Probably.

Reflex caught the fist that was aimed at me, and Yumi sneered at me once more.

"It's polite to answer." She scolded.

"Of course it's polite," I said with a grimace. If this truly was Yumi, I had no need to act like nothing was wrong. "But since when do manners matter to the dead?"

She froze at my stinging words. Her eyes widened and her act fell, I could see the hurt that those words punched into her. Her fist fell, and she looked to me with wide eyes. I could see the emotions rise before she bottled them up and force them back down. A glare was shot at the floor, but too soon, the façade broke. And with it, her silence.

"That was cold To…" She crossed her arms, holding herself as she visibly shivered. She avoided my eyes, instead focusing on one place on the white floor. "It's been so cold here… Everything, everything freezing…" She sniffed, quickly wiping a forming tear before crossing her arms again.

I felt myself go limp. I shouldn't have said that, it wasn't right. If this really was Yumi, which I had no _good_ reason to not believe it to be her Spirit (they didn't carry physical wounds), then that was something I should regret saying.

"And then you met him…" She finally looked back up at me, a small smile forming on her face. "And things became warm…. I don't like the cold, you know that… a-and when you didn't stop him at first, it was like a blizzard went off in here… it went from warm to so cold so fast, it was like-" She paused, taking a deep breath, "it was like dying all over again. I'm sorry I was angry To… I'm so sorry…"

I shook my head, eyes wide. Before I knew it, I had already wrapped my arms around her and buried her silently crying form in my shoulder. She had every right to be angry with me. She had told me to be happy, but then I went and wasted three years doing anything but.

I'd be pissed in her situation.

Why had I been so stupid? Maybe, maybe if I tried harder, I could make it warm again. I didn't want her to be cold. I thought she was happy… all this time; she'd been suffering, too.

"Can I go back?" I whispered. She sniffed, nodding. If I could go back, I'd make it warm. For her.

I hurt her enough already. I want her to be as happy as possible.

Even if it isn't with me here beside her.

"Go be smart, genius girl." She said, pulling away from me. The gleam in her told me that wasn't all she was going to do.

I saw it coming a little too late this time. She kicked me square in the face, sending me flying back. My eyes widened as I flew, there was no pain this time, and everything went black once more.

* * *

**Na-na-na-na-na-na-na! Yumi to the rescue!... Almost.**

**Hehe : )**

**I keep saying 'special thanks', but really, there are no other words to describe just how AWESOME you guys are for reviewing. I mean, hey, how about supercalifragilisticexpiali-awesome? Wow, that took a long time to spell ^.^" But you are worth it! So thanks to my reviewers, Torin and jj, who have reviewed steadily. Well, kinda… but you're reviews make up for it jj :D**

**Please review! See you next week!**


	18. Things must: change

**GAHHH! You wouldn't believe how busy I've been! Every moment is a rush right now, so I am severely sorry for the late update! Thank you very much, Torin, for bringing it to my notice that I hadn't yet updated. I am now, and I am once again very, **_**very**_** sorry for the late update!**

**Pretty important chapter, lots of big moments in here- keep sharp! I don't own yyh.**

* * *

It was like I was pushed through a wall into a warm room where everything was dark. Sighing, I recognized the feel of the velvet water on my skin. I opened my eyes, looking above me only to find Kurama and the Detective passed out with the mirror lying between them. I could feel my shoulders sag, I was both physically and mentally exhausted.

The image of Yumi's Spirit still played in my head.

Now that I think about it, she was very pretty. She'd be a real go-getter in school.

Without much more wait, I pulled myself from Kurama's shadow. Any longer in there and I'd run out of energy. With a sigh I began to (almost literally) drag myself to the elevator. Just as the doors were about to finish closing, I saw Kurama begin to shuffle.

I couldn't help the small smile tugging at my lips.

Whatever he did- pique my interest or just give me a real challenge, it made Yumi happy.

I'd be sticking around him as often as possible.

When the doors shut, I pushed the button to the first floor. Mind as well grab some coffee for the distraught fox. I had little doubt he'd be staying the night at the hospital. My mind blurred as I staggered through the hospital halls, eventually finding my way to an automatic coffee dispenser. After thoroughly stripping all my pockets, I managed to dig up enough for a cup of coffee for the fox and me each. I'd buy Yuusuke a cup, but he had, hopefully, been too out of it to remember me from the clearing, and therefore didn't know I existed.

Too bad, too. He would be a hell of a pawn.

Or maybe more of a knight? Yes, that seemed far more accurate.

Placing the yen in the machine, I ordered two cups of black coffee. We'd need as much pure caffeine as possible. When the first cup was finished, I gratefully took it and began to sip. The effects were immediate, and a shiver of pleasure ran down my spine.

I didn't drink coffee much, or sodas or any of that rather unhealthy fast food. After a few hours of research on the computer and a couple pictures on the internet, it was clear to me that such things did more harm to the body than good. But, tonight was an exception.

The machine beeped, signaling the second cup was done. Moving my cup into the crook of my arm, I took Kurama's in my right hand and meandered my way back to the elevator. After a few minutes, I arrived in front of Shiori's room.

It wasn't Yumi's anymore; she was in a better place.

I sighed, mentally preparing myself for what might happen when I walk in. Grabbing the handle, I pushed the door open and peeked in the room.

Kurama sat next to Shiori's bed, gripping her hand in both of his. The man who had informed us of her dangerous predicament sat on the other side of the bed, sleeping peacefully. The woman with all the attention in the room did the same under the safety of her bed sheets. No breathing device was attached, and by the looks of things, she had made a full and complete recovery.

I pushed the door open, entering the room without a word. When Kurama still didn't seem to notice me, I cleared my throat. Red locks turned dramatically as his head swiveled sharply. My throat constricted as I noticed the trails of tears that had yet to be wiped away slid down his cheeks from widened emerald eyes.

"Thought you might need it." I said, sticking out the cup of coffee. His eyes turned to the cup, and I looked away.

I couldn't see him like this, I had no right.

"Thank you." His voice was even despite his disheveled appearance. He took the cup with his left hand, right one still attached to his mother's. I nodded, and seeing as all the chairs were taken, I stayed in my standing position behind him. He turned away from me, back to facing Shiori. Only then did I allow my eyes to drift up, and they eventually came to rest upon the same woman.

Sighing, I drained the rest of my coffee. Best be out of here as soon as possible, the Spirit World won't lose any time in taking him into custody, and I shouldn't be around when that happens.

"How long do you think they'll lock you up?" I hesitantly asked, crossing my arms. There was no doubt he'd be going to Spirit World jail.

For any longer than a month, which was most likely the case, I'd have to break him out. For Yumi's sake, first of all, and Shiori's second. It dawned on me now, whether or not he gave the mirror his life didn't matter. Either choice separated him from his mother.

He shrugged, bringing the warm coffee to his mouth for a sip. My lips tightened as I fought the frown off my face. That was code for a long, long time.

"The coffee wasn't free you know. You'll have to pay me back." I crumpled the cup, tossing it into the trashcan that stood beside the bed. He chuckled quietly, shaking his head as the true meaning of my words hit him.

_You should stay._

"I suppose I owe you for more than the coffee." I could hear the smile behind his voice.

_Thank you._

"What are you talking about? I need to have someone to embarrass you in front of, too. It's the revenge for last night."

_Don't mention it._

He chuckled, sipping some more of his coffee. I shrugged and sighed to myself. Yuusuke's energy was slowly approaching, and I couldn't be seen by him.

"See you, then." I shuffled, turning around to face the door. Opening it and stepping out, his response only came as the door began to drift shut.

"Yeah, see you."

* * *

I suppose I hadn't completely fallen out of Lady Luck's graces, as I had cleared the building and was well on my way home before I felt three unknown energies appear in the hospital. All of them were rather weak, and had Kurama been at full strength, he easily could've taken them out. But, with his energy sapped, they'd beat him with the advantage of numbers should he try to fight them.

Which I knew he wouldn't, he had told Yuusuke that he'd turn himself in.

My legs pulled me toward my house, but my mind was in the clouds. Already I was mentally working out the means to break him free. Where'd he go afterwards, how long he'd have to hide…

"Don't tell me the Detective got to you too." A dark, yet familiar, voice rang out in accusation on the near empty streets. One of the street lights helped illuminate the demon's boots, but his red eyes still pierced the darkness as he awaited a response.

I paused in my stride, having walked right by without even noticing him. Was I that tired? If so, then I needed to get home quickly.

"He doesn't even know I exist, if that's what you mean." I answered, tilting my head over my shoulder to watch him.

Hiei sneered, arms crossed. The Sword of Darkness hung from his hip, and like a lantern reflected the moonlight so well it seemed to glow. "You know damn well that's not what I mean."

My eyes narrowed, "He has helped me twice, even if he doesn't know it. I won't ally with you against him. Take the items from him on your own-_ if_ you can."

Hiei glared at the challenge. "Your feelings for the fox are clouding your judgment. It has killed your ambition. We could easily rule the human world with the three items, and with the Dirt we'd never die."

I scoffed, "I stopped having such feelings for anything a _very_ long time ago. If you can't see that with your three eyes, I know it and I don't need others too to be confident in that. Also, I don't want to rule anything, I seek knowledge and knowledge alone. Power corrupts, Hiei. And it only weakens the already corrupt. If you want the Dirt- you can take it over my dead body."

Hiei's glare intensified at the insult, and he sneered at the challenge. He couldn't kill me, and he knew it. I faced forward again, and I began my way back home.

With or without me, he would go for the items. I could feel my expression go blank at the thought. Should he get those items, he would no doubt create an army and turn on me for the Dirt. I don't know if he disappeared or watched me walk away, but either way I know one thing for certain.

I would one day, soon or years from now, fight him.

* * *

With or without Ryo's shadow ability.

"Are you okay?" Mom questioned for the zillionth time that morning.

"Yes, Mom. I've told you already, I'm just a bit tired." I sighed, scrubbing my dishes from breakfast clean. The coffee had barely lasted me to my house, and I had fallen asleep on the sofa. Something unheard-of in my usual, day-to-day routine. A soft touch on my arm alerted me that my mother wanted my full attention. I turned around, almost eye-to-eye with her.

Her expression softened, and she tenderly raised a hand to my forehead. "No fever… Are you sure nothing's bugging you?"

I rolled my eyes, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before turning away and grabbing my schoolbag off the table. She followed me out of the kitchen and to the front door. At that point, I slipped on my shoes and turned the knob, stepping out into the sunny world.

"Nothing happened between you and Shuichi, did it?"

I froze, mentally kicking myself. How was I supposed to tell her that the only male I'd ever brought home (even if it was just an act) would probably never breathe human air again? That he'd be locked away for who-knows how long, and that for Yumi and Shiori's sake, I'd risk _my_ life to get _him_ back?

What was I _supposed_ to say?

"No, Mom. Everything's fine. I told you, just a bit tired." I stepped off the porch and onto the cobblestone pathway. I could feel her stare penetrate my back as I walked away.

Damn mothers, were they _all _that intuitive?

* * *

The classes at school that day were even more boring than usual. There was no Kurama for me to laugh at every time he got mobbed by fangirls. Nobody to delay me from getting to class on time, and for once, no jealous glares in the hallway. It was all going rather smoothly, as nobody brought him up and I had no reason to lie to anyone.

That was, until the final bell rang.

A single girl stayed in her seat, staring at me as I packed up the last of my day's utensils into my schoolbag. She was exceptionally pretty, with dyed blonde hair and a nicely curved body. The type to have any guy she ever wanted, a daddy's girl beyond belief. I recognized her as Ayuma Hidoreki, a leader of the 'Official Shuichi Fanclub'.

It seemed that ignoring her stares in the classroom didn't go as planned, because as I got up and left the room, I became well aware of her following me. She continued to follow me to the shoelocker room, where she leaned against the set of lockers behind me while I switched my shoes.

"Not even going to bother putting a little effort into your stalking this time, Ayuma-san?" I could hear her snort, and a rather inhuman growl erupted out of her throat.

"Not even going to bother masking your aura, demon?"

Her shadow was caught in mine before she even had time to rethink her words. Once wrong word from her, and she'd be lifeless within seconds.

Perhaps all this stress about Kurama has me on edge? I wouldn't normally kill just because someone thinks they know something they don't.

But then again, Ryo hasn't eaten in awhile, and I've been using a hell of a lot more energy nowadays than before I met the fox.

"Demon implies a lot of things, Ayuma-san. Someone's past, for example, can be referenced to as their 'demons'. But calling me one is rather insulting, and not to mention, disturbing, as I didn't think you the type to believe in fairytales." I shut my locker and turned to face her, slight smile on my face. She crossed her arms and glared, lips puckering into a detestable look.

"Don't play me for a fool, I've known all about you and your little shadow tricks ever since I laid my eyes on you! Since you were the last one to see and talk to Shuichi- if I _ever_ find evidence of whatever you have done to him I'll have my father- a _worker_ for the Spirit World- on your case faster than you could blink! And if you even _think-_"

"_Think._ That's a funny word, isn't it? Something you might need to do a bit more of, no?" I crossed the small distance between us in a single step, eyes narrowed and shadow hungry. "Because if you _think_ about the situation, you'll obviously come to the conclusion that I have just as little an idea about where Shuichi is at this moment as you do; and if you _think_ about why my aura isn't masked then you'll know that no damn Spirit World worker could _ever_ make me lose sleep at night. So _think_ about the position you just put yourself into Ayuma Hidoreki-san, _think._"

She shrank into the lockers behind her, eyes wide and arms tucked close in fear. I stepped back, realizing the full extent of my actions. Not only had I just told her I was a demon, (which was untrue, I was only housing one inside myself) I had just completely lost control of my emotions. My lips tightened into a thin line as I bowed slightly to the girl.

"Have a good day, Ayuma-san. I hope you know better than to tell anyone of our conversation."

She nodded, sliding to the ground as her knees gave out beneath her. I turned on my heel, leaving the girl to realize the grand scope of her own actions.

* * *

**When will Yuusuke find out about Toshiko? Will she fight Hiei? Just who is Ayuma Hidoreki? What will happen to Kurama? Find out next chapter in M.S.D.!**

**Thank you very much to Torin and jj for reviewing! I will try my hardest to update on time next week! See you Wednesday!**

**Please review!**


	19. I accept: change

**Wow, REALLY IMPORTANT chapter. Kinda short, but still SUPER important. Also… cue the drama! Hahaha : ) Well, enjoy!**

**I don't own YYH.**

* * *

"You're a fuckin' idiot for a genius, ya know that?" Ryo cursed, arms crossed as she leaned against the white bottom cabinets of the Waiting Room. Almost as soon as I had fallen asleep that night, I was drawn here.

"We've got a serious problem." I sat on one of the mats facing her arms crossed as I stared at the ground in concentration. How could I handle this? Eating her shadow would be the best idea, but without Gouki, I'd have an instinct-driven body wandering around town and a Spirit World worker investigating the disappearance of their daughter.

I could access the Spirit World database and hack her father's file to get him fired, but that still left the body.

"Damn right we've got a problem! How could ya have missed this? She's been in your class for months now Toshiko, months! And ya didn't notice until now that the girl was blood related to a Spirit World employee? And not even hiding your aura! That's should be something instinctive by now- I taught ya how to do that years ago! What the hell were ya thinking, Toshiko?"

"I wasn't!" I snapped, fist clenched and eyes furious. A flash came from the window as thunder rocked the walls of the Waiting room. She froze, wide eyed at my sudden fury. I was pissed. Not at Ryo, but at myself. What I said was true, I wasn't thinking. Which was so stupidly out of character for me, I have no excuses or reasons!

What the _hell_ was I doing?

How long had I been like this? What was it that set me off? I buried my face in my hands, ashamed. How could I be so _stupid_?

"It was Yumi, wasn't it?" Ryo asked. Her voice strong, but not condemning.

I felt myself nodding before I could even admit to myself it was true. I should be stronger than that. I shouldn't let one run-in with a friend make me so gaa-gaa that I forget to even think.

But I had.

And this was the result.

A whole pile of shit to deal with- and then too add the whole ordeal with the fox on top of that! My shoulders sagged as I threaded my fingers into my hair. I should be smarter than this. I should be smart enough to stop acting like a fool.

Hiei was right, in his own, twisted way.

He was right, and I should've known it.

I did have at least _some_ measure of feelings for the fox. He wasn't just a partner- he was an ally, a _friend._ And if all the times he had frustrated me hadn't proved it, then my actions at the hospital did.

Damn it all- why were these emotions coming back _now_?

Ryo wrapped her arms around me, one across my shoulder and the other behind my waist. I turned my head into her shoulder; she was the only support I had now.

But I have to be strong, if not for my case, then for Yumi's.

I have to face these emotions, not to control them or distance myself from them- as that would only hurt Yumi, but to accept them and let them be free.

"She'd be proud, ya know. Of ya letting go and making new friends. She'd be happy for ya. Bet she's up in Heaven now, screamin' for ya to get your head on straight." Ryo said, wrapping her arms even tighter around me. I sniffled as my eyes began to water.

Why was I crying? Because I knew it was true?

…how long had it been since the last time I cried?

A stinging pain went through my chest as I choked back a sob. Tears began to fall as the water works started, and I began to cry.

I don't know how long I cried, but I know that Ryo kept her arms around me the whole time, protecting me from this army of emotions as they continued to rage war inside my very own soul.

* * *

When I awoke, my thunderstorm of emotions had calmed, and I formulated a plan.

I went to school like usual, and other than Ayuma avoiding me yet casting frightened glances every time I raised my finger, everything was normal. Which was good, for as long as the girl didn't talk, then I had no need to worry about whether or not to kill her. Two people asked me if I had seen Shuichi lately, to which I responded with a simple and curt 'no.'

Oddly enough, even my last class (writing), was uneventful. And that was filled to the brim with Shuichi fangirls and jealous nerds. Including Ayuma, who didn't hesitate to get out of the class A.S.A.P. as the final bell rang. I packed my schoolbag and left, heading straight to the first stop in my plan.

The flower shop.

I bought two arrangements of flowers, one an assortment of white flowers and the other a variety of brightly-colored sweet smelling blossoms.

Then I was moving onto my next stop: the graveyard.

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face as I cleaned away Yumi's grave. The picture of her in that white place was still fresh in my mind, and even though she didn't when I last saw her, I could imagine her smile in that crazy way she did when we were younger.

I could almost feel her spirit there with me as I place the bouquet of white flowers in front of her gravestone.

"These are for you, Yumi." I said, sitting down in front of the gravestone. My smile furthered, almost growing into a grin as I continued to speak aloud to her spirit.

"You know, you sure have one hell of a way to go about knocking some sense into someone! I mean seriously, I don't think a kick like _that_ will ever be topped!" I laughed, and I could feel Ryo grinning inside. "Ah, I suppose you already know all about Kurama."

My grin softened into a smile as I remembered those crying emeralds from when he sat by his mother's bedside. Tears of joy, no doubt.

"If I had the opportunity to give you a second chance- I would. Just like with Ryo. But, Yuusuke has the Mirror now, and I'm pretty sure you'd kick my ass in Heaven of I gave up my life for you." I sighed as my shoulders slumped.

"I'm going to visit Mama tomorrow at the Institution. You might want to tag along, if you can. From what I've seen these past couple of days, Mom's have a knack about their children, and I'm sure she'd like to know you're okay…" I died off again, starting to lose track of what I originally wanted to say.

"I suppose venting to a grave isn't the healthiest way to get things off a mind, but you've always been the best listener, Yumi. And I think, now, I'm ready to start listening again. To my emotions, you know; my feelings. Something tells me it's what you want, and that it's what's best for me and all. But, it won't be easy. I know that. I've still got a long way to go before I get back to normal. I've got Ryo though, and in a weird way, you, too. So what I just wanted to say was that I'm going to give life a better chance at living, and that from now on, you can count on me again!"

I pumped a fist into the air, grinning as I knew she was too.

"I won't fail you, Yumi! And I won't fail Ryo either!"

And with those final words, I grabbed the second bouquet and headed to the Horawada house.

* * *

Eden hummed as I hacked into the Spirit World Database. My mission was simple: find out the length of time Kurama had been sentenced to, and then find a way to break him out of Jail. I bypassed several firewalls before finally entering the Criminal Justice Department's records. I searched throughout the entire system before finally stumbling upon the section titled 'Thievery and other related Criminal Offenses'.

I scoffed; leave it to the Spirit World to hide _that one_ at the very core of their interface.

The hardest part hit me like a rock- each case required a different code to access the individual reports. I surfed the unorganized database, some cases went back to Ryo's time! I scowled, searching the archives for anything high-security, then further narrowing it down to the past year.

Three cases came up, two solved and one pending.

I clicked on the most recent file, and a box came up for me to type in the access code. I swiveled in my chair, turning to another monitor to hack for the access code. After a good bit of searching, I was able to decode a file and withdraw the necessary code.

I hastily typed the code into the box, pressing 'enter' only a bit too harshly. The box disappeared, and Eden's giant screen turned into Kurama's case file.

I scanned the document, only taking a brief glance at his photo and scrolled until I saw the Judgment.

My brain froze.

This couldn't be.

There was no way… it was an extremely heavy offense!

My jaw dropped, and I was stuttering before I knew it.

"P-parole?"

* * *

"Nothing… All that worry… for nothing…"

Ryo laughed, clutching her gut as I moped, head on the table. We were in the Waiting room, and despite my obvious depression, the window shined through, bright and sunny.

"HAHAHAAA! And ya won't even get to see 'em tomorrow! 'Cuz ya visiting ya Mom!" She burst into another round of laughter. I lifted my head before letting it go, slamming my forehead into the hard, surreal wood.

"…assholes… the both of you…" I grumbled, which only caused her to laugh harder. She sank to the floor, tears prickling at her eyes.

"The…" She gasped between breaths, "Irony!"

I growled, and turned my head away from her. Blasted loudmouth demon. Were they all like this? Maybe I should rethink going to the Demon World…

I couldn't help the small hint of a smile that came to my face.

No, they weren't _all_ like that. _Kurama_ wasn't like that. And he'd be okay, with only being sentenced to Parole and such. I should be happy for him, at the least. Being able to be with Shiori after all…

My brow twitched as Ryo started to choke from laughing too hard.

Fucking demons. They were _all_ troublemakers.

_Including him._

* * *

"A day off?" Mom questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, I'm going to go visit Mama at the Institution." I answered, motioning to the vase of flowers I had sat on the table. Her eyes widened before she nodded, going back to her own business of making breakfast.

"Just be careful on the subway, alright?" She asked, stirring something in a pot that was to be our dinner.

"You know I will." I lifted my hand from where I sat at our table, feeling the softness of the flower petals on my fingers. I leaned forward, sniffing at them.

They still smelled just as sweet as when I first bought them.

I smiled, imagining the look on Mama's face when I showed her the flowers. She'd probably smile and place them on her desk.

If she still had a desk. I hadn't been in so long… I hardly remember what all was in her room.

"Tell her we still think about her." Mom said as she placed my breakfast in front of me, giving me a quick peck at the top of the head before squeezing my shoulder.

"I know." I said, and I heard her footsteps as she headed up the stairs.

* * *

**What will Ms. Horawada be like when To visits? What will be To's reaction to seeing Kurama again? Will Ayuma stay silent forever? Will To continue to embrace this change within herself? Find out next chapter, in M.S.D.!**

**And…. Ryo! I missed her :] A lot of drama and tension in this chapter, right? Toshiko, the silly girl, caught herself changing! What do you think, hmm? Lots of motherly love and self-admittance in the next chapter, so be prepared! I also felt as though this chapter was kind of skippy. You know, jumping from place to place? Though I really just want the plot to get moving, I suppose? Like, don't like? What are your thoughts on this?**

**Oh, my wonderful reviewers! What would I be without you? Your kind words are too good for me! I wish I could give you all giant bear hugs! After all, Torin, jj, and Jasmin Liertha, you all deserve them!**

**Please review! See you next week!**


	20. Mama is: withered

**:O Into the Twenties we goooooo! Lol, sorry for the update being so late in the afternoon. If it's any excuse, blame Band Camp.**

"_**Omg, this one time, at Band Camp…"**_

**Hahahaha! Not really though :]. But coming up, I'll be there from 8 in the morning to 9 at night until next Tuesday, minus Sunday. Yaaaay, Band Camp!... Blech. Summertime heat in the South :/ But hey, I'll keep you updated on just who dies from a heat stroke, mmkay? ;D**

**Enter the Insanity! I don't own YYH.**

* * *

"I'd like to see Horawada Minoto, please." I said, placing the vase of flowers on the desk to give my arm a break from carrying it.

It had been a three hour trip here, to the St. William's Institution for the Mentally Disturbed. The lady behind the desk smiled, eyes crinkling at the edges. She then turned to her computer, typing in the name before clicking a couple times. After a few seconds of reading, she scooted away from the machine and pulled back a drawer that lay beneath it, fingering through the documents.

"Ms. Horawada is only permitted family and friends of, I'll need you to state your name and sign a document stating you are, indeed, a family or friend." She said as she picked out a single piece of paper and placed it on top of the reception desk. Then, grabbing a pen from behind her ear, she pulled it out and handed it to me.

"Of course." I said, a bit miffed I had to fill out a paper just to see somebody. But what had to be done, had to be done, and after a few seconds of scribbling away, I clicked the pen shut and handled both of them back to the receptionist.

"Thank you, Ms…" She scanned the paper for my name, "Yorusta. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. I'll have somebody escort you to room 213, where she's staying." She motioned to one of the guards that stood beside an iron door. He nodded, getting his keys and opening it. "I hope you enjoy your visit."

"Thank you." I nodded, grabbing my vase of flowers and entering the door. The guard shut the door behind me before locking it. Then, sending me an awkward smile; moved in front of me and started walking.

I followed closely, taking in my surroundings. The wall on my left was brick, and had plenty of windows that opened up to show a beautifully tended courtyard. Every other wall, however, was starched white, with horrid looking dark green painted metal doors that had little metal numbers glued on.

Eventually, after three or so minutes of walking and a few turns (two lefts and then a right, to be precise) the guard had led me to room 213, where Mama was staying. The guard reached for his keys at his belt, fiddling with them for a second before finding the right one and sticking it in the handle. He rasped on the door a few times as he unlocked it.

"Ms. Horawada! It's a lucky day!" He called, turning the knob and pushing the door open. "You have a visitor!"

I stepped into the room, eyes exploring it for a second before locking on the single person in the room.

The room itself was about ten feet by ten feet, to use the closest measurement. In the back right corner there was shoved a spring bed with metal railings. White sheets lay on top, perfectly folded with a single white pillow. To the left of the bed was a decent sized window, and yellow sunlight filtered in through the cracked blinds. To the other side of the window, a metal desk and fragile looking chair sat, with a small woman sitting on the chair. The walls were cracking past their wash-white, showing the brick underneath. The floor was cold, hard, speckled white tile.

The woman in the chair turned her head slowly, revealing an aged face with too many wrinkles, graying black hair pulled into a tight bun, and saddened, yet still living, blue eyes.

Yumi had, without any trace of doubt, inherited her eyes from her mother.

Her eyes widened when she saw me, recognizing me instantly. Yet, I couldn't say the action was mutual. For a brief second I wondered who this lady was, as my Mama was too young to have wrinkles, and her eyes were always happy.

Crazed at times, but happy.

My throat constricted as the woman stood from her chair quickly, showing that she was dressed in a simple white robe that fell to her withered knees. With one hand over her heart, and the other on her desk, we stood stock still, staring at each other.

"I'll be right outside, should you need me." The guard said, exiting and closing the door behind him.

My arms tightened around the vase of flowers. She blinked; eyes now curious as they looked to the vase, back at me, then to the vase.

"You should put those down, To-chan. It's unlady like to carry heavy things for such a long time, and I can see your arms are getting tired."

I swallowed, nodding, before stepping over to the desk and setting the vase down carefully. My eyes trailed along the metal top. On it was a notebook, with a pen laying on top, and a picture frame filled with a photo of everyone.

Everyone as in me, Yumi, Mama, Papa, Mom, and Dad.

I looked up to Mama, could this really be true? Could she have withered so much?

"Mama…" I whispered, followed by an uncharacteristically pathetic sniffle as my eyes began to water. She had faded so much… was it my fault? Because I never visited? She was suffering- it was so apparent.

"Oh, baby…" She whispered, eyes softening as she spread her arms open. I stepped into her hug, arms wrapped around her. My heart was pounding seventy kilometers per hour, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep the tears back.

"I'm so sorry… so sorry…" I whimpered, snuggling myself closer to her.

I _was_ sorry. For everything. For not visiting, not sending cards. Not talking about her, or wishing her luck on mother's day.

For not saving Yumi, and putting her in this mess.

I don't know how many times I apologized; all I know is that I couldn't stop.

"No, To-chan. You're here now. Everything's okay, you're here now." She patted my head, smoothing my hair back. I felt her pause, hand still holding a few threads of my hair. "Here, how about you let me fix your hair, and we catch up?"

I nodded, biting my bottom lip to keep myself from sobbing. It didn't, however, stop me from sniffling, or stop the tears from trailing down.

This heartache… was it what she had been feeling all these years?

All alone, with nobody to care about her?

She stepped away from me, walking around me to get the chair before dragging it by the bed. The chair itself sat slightly lower than the bed, which she sat on as the springs squeaked in protest. The chair faced the side, so the backing wasn't between us.

"Sit here." She instructed, motioning to the chair. I nodded, moving to follow out her instructions. As I sat down, I struggled to get myself in control.

I had to be strong. I _had_ to be.

If not for me, than for Yumi.

"You always pull your hair back To-chan. If it's not a braid, it's a ponytail. Have you ever thought about just letting it loose?" She asked, pulling my ponytail down and running her hands through my waist-length black locks. I shook my head.

I never really had time to worry about looks. I was always doing something. Studying, training, playing music.

_Music._

Why did that sound so foreign as I thought about it now?

"I bet you'd get a lot of attention from the boys if you did. You're so pretty, To-chan, you just never let anyone see it." Her fingers continued to run through my hair. It was soothing, I found. The feeling comforted me. My heart slowly started to stop racing, and I lifted a hand to brush away the last of the tears.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" She asked, taking a small section of hair right above my left ear and weaving it through her fingers, working out any knots in it.

I shook my head, biting my lips a little harder as the image of Kurama popped in my head.

"No, but, I do have a guy friend." I swallowed.

'Friend'.

It felt so odd to say, much less call somebody.

But, that's what we could be considered, right?

I had to start accepting my feelings. I _will_ change!

"Oh really?" She sounded slightly shocked, but also at ease as she began to braid the small section of hair. Realizing I shouldn't nod as it might mess her up, I continued.

"Yes, his name is Shuichi-kun. Minamino Shuichi-kun. He's in my class, and almost my equal in intelligence."

"What school do you attend now? Grade? Exactly _how_ smart is this boy?" She questioned, though her fingers never stopped moving.

"I attend Mieou Private High, and I'm graduating early in about one week. Like I said, _almost_ as smart as me. _Almost_." I emphasized. I still had the highest marks in the school.

She laughed, making me smile. It was a comforting sound, hearing her laugh.

"To-chan!" She scolded, playfully patting me on the shoulder, "Your pride is as bad as a man's!"

I snorted, thinking of the males I knew. Hiei had to be the most prideful.

Perhaps getting his ass kicked by Yuusuke will provide him with a dose of modesty.

A tap on my right shoulder, and I turned my head to look at her. "Hold this." She instructed, handing me the finished braid. I nodded, taking the rather long, thin thing and clasping it between my thumb and forefinger.

"Well, it depends on the man you're comparing me to." I said, looking forward again as she took an equal sized part of my hair on the right side of my head in the same spot and began to repeat the process. She laughed lightly.

"What about your other friends, what are they like?" She asked. I shrugged, who else could I call a friend? Ryo, maybe. But, other than that…

"There's a girl, her name is Ryo. She's really talkative, kind of a punk. A real hardass, you know." I said, looking to my lap.

I could feel Ryo start to throw a tantrum inside.

"To-chan! Language!" She objected, but the scolding was lessened by her chuckle.

"Maybe you'll get to meet them, one day." I said, rolling my teeth over my bottom lip. Shuichi had introduced me to his sick mother, shouldn't I…?

"That would be nice, To-chan." She said, finishing up with the other braid. "The braid?" She asked, laying her hand open on my shoulder. I passed her the hair, which she pulled back with the other to tie somewhat loosely with my hairbow.

"There…" She said, running her hands through the ends of my hair. "Let me see."

I turned in the seat, giving her a smile as I tilted my head. This was nice. To be able to talk so freely with her, who I hadn't seen in years; when I had thought about coming, it was under the impression that everything was going to be awkward. That I'd have a hard time making conversation, and that she'd be completely off her rocker.

For once, I can honestly say I'm glad I was wrong.

"You're beautiful To-chan." She said, smiling at me in a motherly way. I was about to laugh, when the action stopped short and my eyes grew wide.

Hiei's aura hit me like a wall of bricks.

* * *

**Cliffy!**

**What will To do? Will she leave her mother's side? Will she risk getting caught one last time? Just what will happen to Kurama and Hiei?**

**Found out in the next chapter of M.S.D.!**

…**.Or you can think about it, too :P I'm iffy about this chapter. This change in To is really hard to write, but I think I like where it's going. I'm sorry about the length of the chapter, too. The next one is much, much longer, thankfully.**

**How many times must I say it? Torin, jj, Jasmin, I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thank you for being so friken awesome :] You guys rock my world ;]**

**Much love! Please review! See you next week!**


	21. My intuition is: correct

**Sorry for updating so late in the afternoon, my internet was down all day, and my parents just now repaired it :/ And…. Yay! Twenty one chapters~ If you haven't noticed, I survived band camp *bows*. Thank you, thank you, save your applause!**

**I don't own YYH.**

* * *

Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion as a slight frown made its way to her face. "Time for you to go, right?"

I swallowed, eyes going to the ground before up at her again. Yuusuke's aura was close to the source of Hiei's, and Kurama was heading there at an alarming rate. None of them were even bothering to hide their auras. It was like they _wanted_ to be found.

Could it be a trap? Could I risk it?

But… didn't I just call Kurama a friend?

"May I?" I asked, not wanting to abandon her. She scoffed, brushing me off as she stood.

"The base of friendship is trust, and trust is built overtime by being there not just when someone needs you the most, but when _any_ need arises. I thought I taught you that years ago, Toshiko." She walked over to her desk, leaning down to sniff the flowers.

She had taught me that. She'd always say it, every time Yumi and I got into fights, or when one of us was just feeling down. It was a life lesson, she believed. One she wanted us to value.

I stood, not knowing what else to do. My lips pulled into a thin line.

If I was friends with him, I best start acting like it.

With an aura like that, Hiei was dangerous.

I bowed, making her sigh as she stood up straight. Leaning back up, I looked her dead in the eyes.

One last time. I had to have her permission.

"Go, To-chan. Next time I see you, you better bring that Shuichi boy." She said, eyes drifting to the flowers. She brought one hand up to them, feeling the softness of the petals. I stepped forward quickly, pulling her into one last hug.

Too quickly I parted from her, turning to the door and throwing it open. The guard jumped, looking at me with wide eyes as I dashed off. The hallways blurred into white as I ran, busting into the front office before racing through the main door out into the world of sun.

Hiei's power was growing, I could feel it. Kurama was almost there, and Yuusuke's aura was starting to build as well. Now that I was actively searching for it, I found two other, weaker auras, at the same location as Yuusuke and Hiei.

This wasn't good. If I didn't get there soon, Yuusuke, or even Kurama, could be fatally injured.

I grit my teeth, summoning Ryo's power.

My feet weren't quick enough. This fight would be over in minutes, and I was three hours away.

The shadows were faster.

Without much more thought, I sank into the shadow of a wall and began to shadow-hop quicker than I had ever before.

* * *

"No… Daddy…" I begged; eyes wide as I sat on the pale blue couch. My father's eyes were hard as he folded his hands together and leaned back into the couch opposite the one I was sitting on.

"You must." His answer was absolute. Graying black hair with dark brown eyes penetrated my soul.

His work was his life. The Spirit World wanted someone with high spirit energy for the job. I fit the profile.

So, his work would be my life, too.

"It is an honor, Hidoreki-chan! You would bring great pride to this family." My mother supported, entering the room with a tray of tea. She placed it down before grabbing a cup and handing it to my father.

She herself looked just like him, in a way. The same graying black hair, except with coal eyes. Typical Japanese traits.

Ones I had defied by dying my own hair blonde. By becoming popular in school.

And still, they wanted this… from me? From their own daughter? My fists clenched.

"No." I said, standing.

"Hidoreki!" My father stood as well. He wouldn't tolerate such defiance.

"NO!" I screamed, racing out of the house. They didn't follow. My heart pumped as my eyesight started to blur. I wasn't aware of passing people on the street or whether the crosswalks were green or not.

This couldn't be happening. Not now.

_Why me?_

* * *

_Almost there!_ I thought, reaching through the shadow of a tree and pulling myself out. A thin layer of sweat coated me as I started running again, breaking through the forest and out onto a deserted street. I continued to run even after I felt Hiei's aura dissipate.

If they were injured- _would they die?_

I couldn't afford to lose another person, not now! Not when I'm finally starting to feel again!

I got a few glances from a group of classmates as I rushed past them and continued down to where I last felt the auras- the warehouses. It was a section of the city typically unused and deserted, the perfect place for Hiei to fight all-out.

I swallowed, jumping onto the fence gate and starting to pull myself over. When I was at the top, I jumped down, causing my already lead legs to buckle for a second before I locked them and kept moving.

I was so close now- even if the fight was finished, I could still help!

I went through an alley caused by two close together warehouses right as the door to my goal opened.

Literally.

The door to warehouse No. 4 was pushed open, by none other than the detective. I stepped back into the shaded alley, summing what little I had left of Ryo's power to sink into the shadows.

The detective paused when the door was opened, glancing around somewhat nervously as he stepped farther into the already fading sunlight. With one hand still on the wood, however, he held open the door in an uncharacteristic display of chivalry for two women.

One was, without a doubt, human, but the other had an odd aura. Almost like a ghost, but not. I couldn't see colors, but the human had short hair, and was being carried on the back of the other woman, who had somewhat long hair pulled back into a ponytail. Both were wearing the female school uniforms to Sarayashiki Jr. High, so I could assume they were Yuusuke's classmates.

The three seemed to be unwounded except for some cuts and soon-to-be bruises marring Yuusuke. After the girls came out, however, my eyes locked on the single badly wounded person in the group.

Kurama.

I mentally cursed. My intuition had been right.

He _was_ injured.

His right hand covered a heavily bleeding wound that was right in the middle of his torso, a would-be death wound if not treated in time.

"You sure you're okay with that wound Kurama?" Yuusuke asked, looking to the fox, who offered him a smile.

"Yes, I am. As I said, demons heal faster than humans. I shall make a full recovery, I have no doubt." Kurama said. Yuusuke shrugged, and with the girl following behind him, he started to walk away.

He paused though, when he noticed Kurama wasn't following.

"You coming?" He asked as the girl carrying the other started to walk ahead. Kurama glanced to the alley where I was hiding before looking back at Yuusuke and acting like he did no such thing.

"No, I do believe that this way, cutting across the docks, would be a quicker way to my house." Giving the detective one last smile, he started off in my direction.

"Yuusuke! Hurry! We have to get Keiko-chan to a bed so she can rest!" The girl yelled, looking over her shoulder to the detective, who scowled and snapped back.

"Shut up Botan! I know!" He yelled, jogging to catch up with the girls before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking away. Kurama watched him go, standing still in the middle of the two warehouses. When Yuusuke was far enough away, he sighed, and continued on his trek over to me. When he got to the alley, he leaned against the wall before sinking to the ground, eyes squinting as he grit his teeth from the pain of his wound.

"And here I thought _I_ was being the dumbass, getting worried over you. It's seems it was simple intuition though, and that _you_ are in fact the dumbass." I said, rising out of the shadows in front of him. He managed half a smile, opening one eye to look at me.

"I thought you'd come." He said, too cheeky for so much blood loss. I scoffed, sitting on my knees and moving forward to get a better look at his wound. He dropped his hand from it, attempting to sit up a bit before wincing in pain and sinking back to his previous position.

"Complete recovery huh? Smooth lie." I said, examining the injury. It was a clean cut through and through, obviously made by the Sword of Darkness.

"It wasn't a lie. Like I said, I knew you would come." He rasped, and I could tell from his dilated eyes he was starting to get dizzy. Beads of sweat started to break out.

As much as it pained him, I needed him to keep talking so he could stay conscious. I was _not_ dragging his ass home.

"Mind telling me how when it was Yuusuke going to retrieve the sword, _you're_ the one that got stabbed?" I asked, shuffling around in my jacket pockets for the knife I had started to keep there ever since the incident with Gouki.

"I… stepped in front… of the attack." He grit as I swallowed. Flipping out the blade, I placed my hands over his wound, and with a sharp hiss, dragged the blade across my palm.

Blood poured out immediately as I had cut deeper than I had originally intended to. The red liquid splattered on top of his wound, mingling with his own blood before seeping through the cut.

"Heh…" Kurama half laughed, a grin somewhat gracing his disoriented features, "Tingles…"

Of course that's what he notices. He's almost bled to death, and what he notices the most when I give him some of my own blood is that it _tingles._ Not healing; _tingles._

These demons would be the death of me.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on now; let's get you away from here before the Spirit World comes to collect Hiei and the items." I moved beside him, wrapping one arms around him and throwing his left arms across my shoulder.

With the cut on my hand already beginning to heal, and his wound doing the same, I heaved us up. Kurama stood on his own for the most part, but still leaned heavily on me. I locked my jaw, willing my shaking legs to be still as we kept moving forward, eventually finding our way onto the sidewalk of a near deserted street. Soon afterward, he was healed enough to walk on his own, so I let him go, instead shoving my hands in the pockets of my pants.

"You missed it, you know." Kurama said, breaking the silence between us. At my questioning look, he continued, "Hiei was beyond angry. If you had gotten there a few minutes earlier, you could've seen him in his true form."

My eyebrow twitched. How rude.

I had just traveled a three hour distance in less than fifteen minutes, and he was _criticizing_ me?

"I had business pretty far away. You're lucky I made it when I did. Or even left, for that matter." Mama's smiling, but worried, image flashed through my mind. I bit the inside of my lip.

Next time, I'd make it up to her.

"Oh? Important business far away? Do tell." He asked, green eyes alight with curiosity.

"Another time." I said, feeling as if the subject was awkward. Sure, he had every right to meet Mama. She told me to bring him, too.

But, right now, with the dark of the night creeping in; it wasn't the right time.

He fell silent for a moment, perhaps a bit miffed. A few seconds later, he spoke again, as if determined to keep the conversation alive.

"Is that where you got your hair done?" He asked simply, causing me to pause in my step. Hair? What?

I lifted a hand up, wondering what he was talking about, before feeling one of the braids Mama had put in.

Oh, that. He noticed?

The braids had lasted pretty well, but as I had run, a few long, black strands wisped in front of them, making the 'do' a messier look. He paused a few steps forward, realizing I had stopped.

I fingered along the braid, reminiscing on what Mama had said. That I looked beautiful with it down.

I blinked back into reality.

What does it matter how I look? The only thing appearances were good for was deceiving somebody, anyway. I tucked the stray strands behind my ears before putting my hand back in my pocket and continuing on my way. When I got up to Kurama, he perked a brow.

"Well?" He asked, making me realize that I hadn't answered his question.

"Yes. She thought it was nice." I paused again, watching as the streetlights started to blink on. "I'll take you there sometime, to meet her. It would only be fair, I guess."

His lips pursed at my illusive answer, but he nonetheless complied with it, dropping the subject.

It didn't, however, keep him from starting up a new topic.

"I heard you and Ayuma-san went at it."

I sweatdropped. Word of mouth spread fast.

Besides, I had been… moody… that day. Yes, I suppose you could put it that way.

"She came up with these wild accusations that I had done something to you. Then threatened to tell her Daddy that I was a demon." My eye twitched.

No, I wasn't a demon. I was just surrounded by them.

The nuisances.

He chuckled, shoulders shaking lightly. "Oh my, Toshiko. Please tell me you settled such a disagreement."

I scoffed, crossing my arms. "I believe we came to an agreement… of sorts."

"Don't tell me you used violence." He scolded, acting like a mother hen.

"Yes, she was screaming for her Daddy as I dragged her by her hair throughout the hallways at school. Because I'm that sort of person." Kurama sweatdropped at my sarcasm. I sighed. "No, I just told her to use her head."

"And how did she take that?"

"I don't know, she's been cowering from me ever since."

He laughed lightly. After a few seconds, we walked onto a more crowded street. We had arrived in the city.

"Call it intuition, but I don't think she'll obsess over you quite so much when you return." I said as we arrived on a corner of a street. We'd have to wait for the crosswalk to go green before we could proceed home.

"Intuition?" He asked, smiling. I nodded, looking to the other side of the street as people gathered there.

"Yes, and it's been right so far."

The crosswalk turned green, and we were on our way.

* * *

My eyes locked on her even through their blurred vision. I could hear my heatbeat in my ears as I noticed just who was standing beside her.

Neither of them noticed me.

The crosswalk turned green, and they started off. I turned to follow the demon, feeling the tears spring to my eyes once more.

She'd take joy in ending this.

* * *

**Who is stalking who? Why are they stalking them? Just what is up with this confusing cliffhanger? Find out next time on M.S.D.!**

**I swear, I feel more and more like a narrator every time I say that last sentence :D Do you like? Next chapter is pretty head-turning, if I must say so myself. You'll finish it and go: wait…. What?**

**Hahaha ;) Thank you Torin and Jasmin for reviewing :D It means bunches and bunches and bunches to this lonely little author!**

**Review please! See you next week!**


	22. Ayuma is: Suicidal?

**I don't own YYH.**

* * *

When Kurama and I had parted ways, I became aware of someone following me. Judging by their aura, which was pretty strong, they were human. They kept their distance, attempting to stalk me back to my house. I kept my features impartial as I kept walking, not wanting to give away the fact that I knew they were there, eventually winding my way to my street. I passed my house, heading for the Horawada's.

They didn't seem to notice. Which meant they didn't know me too well, or didn't do their research.

Better yet, they didn't work for the Spirit World.

When I got to the house, I made a shortcut through the lawn and onto the porch. Fiddling with the keys to the home, one of the bushes next to the fence that went around the house rustled, and I took it as a sign that they were about to close in.

"Just going to stalk me, or are you going to show yourself?" I asked, though my back was turned. I stuck the correct key in the lock, turning it and letting the door swing open into the unlit house. The bushes rustled again, before heavy footsteps pounded on the grass. When they hit the first step onto the porch, I turned swiftly, planting a kick right at their heart. They flew back from the house, landing on the walkway with a thud.

She, and it was obviously a she, coughed from her position on her back. I had knocked her breathless. Taking this opportunity, I stepped to the front of the porch to get a better look at her.

My eyes narrowed in recognition.

"Ayuma." I stated as she began to pick herself up, fists clenched. Blond hair swiped at her shoulders, and with puffy cheeks and red-rimmed eyes illuminated by the streetlight, she stood up to glare at me.

Seeing her led me to ultimately two questions:

One, what the _hell_ was she doing stalking me, and then picking a fight when she knows I can easily kick her ass?

And two, what had driven her to such desperation that she doesn't even bother clean herself up after crying? She was a girl who was always worried about their appearance, after all.

The Ayuma I was in class with would never, not on her life, allow somebody to see her in such a state. She had far too much pride.

"Yorusta." She said, eyes filled with determination as she awkwardly balled her fists and brought them up to her face. "Fight me!"

So she ordered. My eyes narrowed. That wasn't her agenda. She was too smart for that, as much as I loathe admitting it.

"What do you want?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"For you to fight me!" She said, charging.

The girl obviously had a death wish, as Ryo would say.

My eyes widened; _that was it!_

I took one step back as she hopped on the porch, planting her feet too wide apart for a good fighting stance before throwing a very odd-looking right punch at me. I easily caught the attack, but carried her through the motion before grabbing her shirt as she passed me and pushing her to the ground.

Her kicking and squirming did no good as I sat lightly on her chest, knees tucked right below her armpits with her right fist still in my left hand. She swung her left hand forward, trying to slap me, but I caught that by the wrist too.

She continued to squirm, choking and coughing as tears started to pour out of her hazel eyes. We stayed like that for a minute or so before she gave up, resigning herself to crying.

"You don't have the guts to off yourself, so you came to me, thinking I would kill you." I stated, watching as her expression went from shock to anger.

"And why don't you? Eh, _demon?_" She spat, a few drops of saliva landing on my cheek. I frowned, bringing her wrists into my left hand before wiping my cheek with my right.

"I'm not." I said, looking her dead in the eye. She froze; eyes wide.

"B-but! Your energy! Liar! _Liar!_" She started to worm again, attempting to jerk her hands out of my grasp. I frowned.

"I'm not lying. I'm not a demon, though I can't say I'm far from. Ryo is a demon. It's her energy you felt."

She paused again, confusion evident in her eyes. My brows furrowed, talking about energy… hers was human, at least at first glance, but now that I studied it…

It was the same energy that I had felt off of that girl with Yuusuke. Botan, was it?

Almost ghostlike, but not…

"What are _you_, for that matter?" I asked, letting her hands go as she attempted to jerk them back one last time. I stood, stepping over her to stand by her side as she sat up. Her tears had ceased.

"I told you, my Dad works for the Spirit World…" She muttered, rubbing her wrists. I stood silently, waiting for her to elaborate. She never did. Instead, she looked up to me, some sort of determination in her eyes.

"Kill me!" She exclaimed.

I scoffed.

"No."

"Please! Kill me!" Ayuma begged; eyes going wide as I turned away. I walked away from her, flipping on the light-switch as I stepped into the Horawada house.

"I won't repeat myself." I said, pushing my shoes off one by one. She stepped behind me.

"If you can't kill me, tell me who can!"

I sighed, stepping into my house before turning and looking at her. She took a sharp intake of breath, stiffening.

"Why is it so important you die?" I asked, watching with a neutral expression as she fumbled over her words. Her gaze dropped to the floor, and she leaned against the doorway.

"My father… he'll disown me if I don't do as he says."

I rolled my eyes. What; just like every typical traditionalist father in Japan?

"And, pray tell, what order are you disobeying, and therefore must die for?"

"He…" She started, bringing one arm up to hold the other as she swallowed. "He wants me to be a Hell Girl."

My eyes widened. _That._

I inwardly grinned. _That_ was interesting.

_Very interesting._

"I-I don't expect you to understand!" She exclaimed, making me raise a brow as my expression dropped back to impartial. "I don't want your sympathy, or even pity! I want to die! I _have_ to die!"

"What the _hell_ is causing so much racket?" Zizzy asked, rubbing an eye with one hand, other tightly curled around the stair-rail.

"Oh, Zizzy. I didn't know you were here." I stated simply, looking at the tired bear demon. Zizzy acknowledged me with a gruff snort, looking through tired, but still pissed off eyes between Ayuma and I.

"D-d-d-d-d- demon!" Ayuma shrieked, sinking to the ground with a look of fear on her face.

Zizzy's eyes widened for a split second before they narrowed. She 'tch'ed, turning around and starting back up the stairs. "Whatever it is, make it quick. I've just gotten back, and you're already starting trouble again, Toshiko. Just keep it down this time."

My lips twitched into half a smirk before turning back.

That, too, was interesting. Before, even when tired, she kept a distance and kept in line. But now, not only was she feeling comfortable enough to stand up to me, but also ordering me around.

If I wasn't feeling something close to slight happiness by her obvious acceptance of me, I would've put her in her place.

But, for now, I had other things to focus on.

"You coming in?" I asked, moving forward to the door before grabbing my keys and pulling them out of it. Shoving them in my pocket, I rested my hand on the handle.

She looked at me with wide eyes, nodding hastily as she clambered inside, taking off her rather filthy and muddy tennis shoes.

"Two demons… you're living with two demons…" She whispered to herself, watching me with wide eyes as I shut the door. I jerked my head to one of the couches in the living room.

"Go have a seat, I'll make some tea."

She nodded, either out of fear or shock. She still had a starstruck expression, even as I moved into the kitchen and began making tea. When I came back with tea tray in hand, she was staring at her hands in her lap. A sheepish glance was all she sent me as I set the tray down, taking the tea pot and pouring two cups.

"Th-thank you." She managed when I handed her a cup.

"Welcome." I said, taking a seat on the loveseat that sat across from the couch she sat on. Both were a creamy tan, and were courtesy of Zizzy's and Ryo's wondering about the city one day.

At that time, Zizzy was attempting to make this house more 'homely'. As she put it, she 'didn't want her onee-chan living in such a depressing place'. To which, Ryo just laughed and told her to go shopping for furniture.

Of course, she ended up being dragged along while I watched from the Waiting Room.

"If you truly wanted to die, you would've attempted to piss Zizzy off even further. But you didn't, so I take it you don't." I said, taking a sip of my tea. Her eyes drifted up, watching me as I continued, "So do tell, why _don't_ you want to be a Hell Girl?"

She gulped before raising the tea cup to her lips and taking a drink. After a few seconds, her eyes drifted to the cup, and she started to explain.

"My mother used to be a ferrygirl, my father a simple worker. They met, fell in love, and had me. Mom became a housewife, promising to return to work when I was able to support myself. Father continues to work for the Spirit World, in the Research and Development department. Naturally, when a Hell Girl died, the Spirit World told it's employs to be on the lookout for someone with a high amount of spirit energy, so they can be hired for the job.

"Mom, even past the loss of one of her friends, was elated. Being a ferrygirl was always what she wanted for me, but since Hell Girls are more respected, have more power, and so on and so forth, she changed her mind. Father thought it was a brilliant idea, and immediately told me I should do it." She stopped, taking a sip of her tea.

"And why didn't you?" I asked, coaxing the girl into telling.

"Working for the Spirit World, especially in the position of ferrygirl or Hell Girl, is hard. Hell Girl much more so than a simple ferrygirl. Hell Girls take the souls of the damned, those already sentenced by King Enma, and we take them to their hell by boat down the river Styx; ferrygirls, however, only take spirits or ghosts and transport them to King Enma for judgment. When Hell Girls reach the damned's hell, we have to personally escort them in, and tell the rulers of that Hell just what there punishment is.

Often, on their way down the river Styx, these damned spirits try to repent. They beg for forgiveness, to just pull the boat over and let them wander for eternity. Sometimes, they get violent, which is why Hell Girls are both taught how to and are licensed to restrain, and if necessary, _kill_ a spirit. Do you know what damage it does to _kill_ a spirit?"

I took another sip of my tea, almost finished with it. She looked to me with fierce eyes. Fierce, but scared, eyes.

"Normally, when a spirit's sentence is carried out and over with, they are transferred to a line to wait for reincarnation. In times such as eternal damnation, that spirit has no chance of reincarnation; they are to be tortured for all eternity. But to _kill_ a spirit, you _destroy_ it. Its future is stopped, its past is doomed to be forgotten in time, and it ceases to exist. Period."

Her hands were shaking, causing her tea cup to rattle against its saucer. Rather from rage or fear, I don't know. She took one last swallow of her tea, emptying the cup and setting it down on the table.

"That line of work disgusts me."

I drank the last of my tea, setting my cup down on the coffee table as well.

"Why do your parents think you can do the job?" I asked, leaning onto the arm of the loveseat. She was obviously emotionally fragile, despite her arrogant attitude and stuck-up appearance.

"Because I have the type of energy for it." At my raised brow, she continued. "To be a Hell Girl means you have to have a specific type of spirit energy, approximately point zero zero five percent of the human world population has it. Since I'm the daughter of two Spirit World employees, my parents thought I would be ideal for the job. That I would bring great honor to the family."

Five-thousandths of the human world population? A small number, but that's still a lot of people to choose from.

"Plus, I've got a natural talent for controlling my spirit energy."

At my disbelieving look, she raised her right arm out in front of her, palm up. There was a fazing sound, like that of a messed up T.V., before the sound of metal on metal pierced clean through and silenced it.

My eyes widened at what lay in Ayuma's hand now.

A long, black pole with a handle sticking out of it. At the top of the two and half or three meter pole was a curved blade, making the weapon a scythe.

"There's a reason Grim Reapers are said to have scythes; whereas ferrygirls have oars to ride, Hell Girls have these to navigate down the river Styx. Ironic that they are opposite, don't you think?" She asked, hands clenched around the pole of the weapon.

_Very, very interesting._

I wonder, what would happen should she learn to control her spirit energy? What else could she do?

The blade disappeared before my very eyes, and Ayuma brought her hand back to her lap.

"I can't hold it for very long, but Mom always said that just getting it out would usually take years of practice and training." Her eyes wondered up from her lap to mine.

Unlike my dark, dirt brown eyes, hers were a darkened honey sort of hazel. The type that boys went crazy over.

"Why don't you stay here tonight?" I asked, sitting up and leaning over the table to grab her cup.

It was obvious she was shocked at the question, by her sharp breath and sudden stiffness.

"What?" I asked, placing her cup on the tray before doing the same to mine. "If you think Zizzy's going to eat you, you're mistaken. She'd only eat a human on the brink of starvation, and Ryo keeps the house stocked so there's no need to worry about that ever happening." I grabbed the tray, lifting it up as I began to take it to the kitchen.

"Why are you being so kind?" She asked, looking at me with confused eyes. I paused, shrugging. She continued, being ever so talkative.

"First you refuse to kill me, then you listen to my life story, and now you offer me a place to stay? I threatened you! Glared at you in the halls! I hated you!" She exclaimed, standing up. I took a deep breath, sighing it out as she began to glare at me now.

"Do you still?"

She froze at my simple question, eyes going to the floor before she sank back into the couch. I walked into the kitchen, setting the tea pot on the stove and placing the dishes in the sink. When I walked back in the room, she clenched her fist.

"No." She whispered, turning her head away from me as tears started to fall again.

"Good. I'd hate to feel insecure in my sleep." I half-lied. It was a good thing, per se, but there was no way this girl could _ever_ make me insecure in my sleep. "Now, do you want the couch, or do you want to stay in Ryo's room?"

I almost winced as I felt Ryo's sudden outrage that I would even offer such a thing. She didn't have a problem with Ayuma staying, but the fact that I offered _her_ room, her _territory_, pissed her off.

"Th-the couch is fine." She answered, attempting to get herself together. I nodded, walking out of the room and into the hallway beyond, where I walked to the linen closet and drew out a pillow and a blanket. Closing my door with my feet behind me, I walked back into the room. I dropped the pillow and blanket down beside her on the couch. After that, I shuffled away from her and over to the lightswitch, which I flicked off and locked the door. A meandered my way over to the stairs after that, and after one creaking step, her voice spoke again.

"Thank you."

_No, _I didn't answer, preferring to move up the steps silently, _thank you._

**

* * *

**

What's To going to do now that Ayuma's predicament is out in the open? How will Zizzy react to seeing another human in the house? Why has Zizzy returned so suddenly? Find out next time on M.S.D.!

**YAY! Another chapter down and out of the way :-) Who else is psyched that the Dark Tournament Arc is so close? I AM! :D**

**To my adorable and awesome reviewers, Torin and Jasmin Liertha: I LOVE YOU! Thanks for being so frikin awesome :-) And yes, Torin, it is intentional. You shall find out why in chapters to come :D**

**Please review! You wouldn't believe how much it means to a small person like myself!**


	23. Zizzy is: Accepting

**I'm so sorry! I forgot it was Wednesday! Here's the chapter!**

**I don't own YYH.**

* * *

"Oi… why's the human still here?" Zizzy's voice called to me from the living room. I flipped the egg in the pan, starting to cook the other side of this soon-to-be omelet.

"Because she has no other place to go." I said back normally, knowing her ears could catch it.

"Is that the only reason?" Zizzy asked, crossing her arms suspiciously as she leaned on the doorway between the kitchen and living room.

"Have you felt her aura?" I asked, taking the spachula I had set by the stove and checking to see if the side was cooked.

Just a bit longer until perfection.

"So she's a Spirit World goon." Zizzy shrugged, I shook my head, a half smile coming to my face. "I don't see your plan."

"No, her parents are. And she ran away last night because she doesn't want to work for the Spirit World." Zizzy's brows furrowed as I took the omelet and flipped it one more time before finding it satisfactory. Lowing the heat, I spread some cheese, sliced bacon, and a few chopped peppers onto the egg before folding it over and lifting it up before setting it down on a plate. Taking two of the three omelets I had made, and grabbing two glasses of orange juice by their rims, I walked past the demon and into the living room.

"The other glass and plate is yours." I said on my passing. She nodded, stepping into the kitchen to take her meal. I set the two glasses and plates down on the coffee table, but seeing as that didn't wake Ayuma up; I lightly tapped her on the shoulder. She jerked, eyes blinking open rapidly.

"Wha?" She slurred, looking at me in confusion as she started to sit up.

"School today, remember? I made breakfast, omelets. You looked about my size, so I set a uniform out for you in the bathroom down the hall." Her brows furrowed at this onslaught of information, so I stepped away from her and went to my side of the coffee table, picking up the fork and starting on my breakfast.

"Should I…?" She faded off, casting her eyes from the food before her to the door to the hallway. I swallowed my bite.

"Eat first." I said, taking a sip from my orange juice. She nodded, grabbing her plate and her fork and cutting her a piece off.

I watched as she took a bite, eyes shooting open in shock.

"This is amazing!" She said after swallowing quickly.

"Thank you." I said curtly, going back to my meal.

"No, thank _you!_" She said, starting to take bites faster and faster. I finished my orange juice, but seeing her eat so… disturbingly, I suppose would be the best word, made me lose my appetite.

"Zizzy, I can't finish my omelet. Would you like the rest?" I offered, glancing at my half-eaten meal before looking to the kitchen doorway.

"Hm?" The bear demon poked her head out, fork hanging out of her mouth as the furry ears on top of her head twitched. Her bright eyes went from me to the plate. Without waiting, she hoped forward and took the plate starting to shove the omelet in her mouth even more animalistic style then Ayuma had, reminding me once more that she was, in fact, a demon.

Ayuma had watched her as she entered and left, though she never paused in her meal consumption. Obviously, some amount of trust had been enabled onto me because she hadn't been harmed through the night, but Ayuma still had yet to warm up to the demon. Hearing a clattering of dishes in the sink, I figured the demoness had finished her meal.

"Zizzy, where have you been up till now?" I asked as she walked in the room, tail twitching a bit. She shrugged.

"Gathering our team. You'll be training here until your parents go on that vacation, wherein I'll take you to go see another member of our team. He'll help you and Ryo." I nodded, a bit curious of who this person was, but smart enough to know to be patient.

"How many team members do we have so far?" I asked, fully aware that Ayuma was listening in on our conversation.

"Counting you and Ryo as one, five. Which is technically all we need to enter, but one's not a fighter type. She'd be a healer, and if necessary, a spare, so we need one more person. Two demons I had fought with last year died, so you're taking one of their places, and it leaves with one to fill. But, if we can't find someone, then we'll just have our healer enter as a combatant, and make sure she stays on the sidelines." Zizzy confirmed, and I nodded.

"What are you entering?" Ayuma asked, blinking between me and Zizzy. Zizzy looked to me, and I shrugged. It was okay for her to know, and if at all possible, I'd like for her to know.

She'd want to join. I could just tell.

"The Dark Tournament. A place of your worst nightmares, human." Ayuma's eyes widened to the size of saucers at Zizzy's response.

"I-I've heard of that place…" She trailed off before looking to me. "You have to be super strong to enter, and you'd be competing against demons of every shape and size. To be at that level…"

She swallowed as she looked at me, closing her eyes and taking a calming breath. When her eyes opened again, they were hard and determined.

Fierce. Like what I saw yesterday when she was holding that scythe in her hand.

"Let me enter with you."

Just what I wanted to hear.

Zizzy scoffed as I smirked. A short chuckle came from the demon afterwards.

"_You_? A crybaby girl whose was begging for death yesterday? Hah! Don't make me laugh, weakling. The only reason why Toshiko's entering is because A, Ryo's strong, and B, she can't die! So until you got something to make up for the fact that I can break your bones with the flick of my wrist, don't even bother joking like that!" Zizzy barked, hands on her hips.

Apparently, it offended her that Ayuma would ask such a thing.

"You can't die?" Ayuma asked; brows furrowed in confusion. "What does she mean by that?"

"Easy." I shrugged, taking the fork off her empty plate. "I can't die."

To demonstrate, I grabbed the fork in my right hand, stabbing it quickly through my left palm. Zizzy's eyes widened as Ayuma took in a horrified gasp.

The action didn't even hurt. The tingling sensation set in almost as soon as the fork had passed through the first layer of skin. To show her my ability, I yanked the utensil out of my tingling hand, allowing her to see the bone mend itself through the small holes before those were covered in muscle and finally skin.

Both of them watched with a morbid fascination, reminding me that Zizzy, although having heard stories from Ryo, had never seen the ability at work before.

"How can you do that?" Ayuma asked taking my hand in hers and turning it over, wiping past the single drop of blood that had escaped the wound before it healed. "Oh heavens…"

Zizzy swallowed, trying not to be impressed with the fact that I hadn't even winced as the fork went through my hand. Or, more likely, thinking me insane for stabbing myself with a fork in the first place.

"Why would you want to join, Ayuma-san?" I asked, taking my hand away from her as we both leaned back into our couches, me in a relaxed position and her stiff-backed.

"Because…" Her fists clenched. "You know it… I'm weak, just say it. I was up all night thinking about it. About why I wasn't even strong enough to off myself, instead forcing it upon you, who denied me death and made me find a new light to live for. And that's it. I want to be stronger. Strong enough to stand up to my parents! Strong enough to do what _I_ want to do, and live for what _I _want!" She bit her lip, pausing for a second before completely catching me off guard."Strong like _you_, who moved past the fact that there was hatred between us with such ease! Who was not only strong enough to support yourself, but me, too! Strong in a way that I had never seen before!"

I blinked; eyes wide in shock.

I think Zizzy's reaction was the same, but I'm not sure, as my eyes were locked on the girl in front of me.

Her hazel eyes went downcast as she stood suddenly, fist still clenched at her side. "Thank you for breakfast, I'll go get changed now."

She walked out of the room hastily; face a shade of red I didn't know possible.

"That answer your first question, Zizzy?" I asked, turning my head to look at her with my chin in my palm and my elbow resting on the arm of the loveseat. She nodded silently, eyes still locked on the door to the hallway. "Her aura has potential. Perhaps you should think over letting her join?"

Zizzy's eyes jumped to me as her brows furrowed.

"You should've seen what she did last night. It was really rather interesting. She has the aura of a Hell Girl, you know, the counterpart of King Enma's ferrygirls?" Zizzy nodded, so I continued. "Well, apparently, she's a natural at using it. She pulled a Hell Girl's scythe out of nowhere last night. I don't know if you felt the aura coming off of it, but she said that it was to be used to pilot a boat down the River Styx. An explanation like that fits its aura; it screamed death."

Zizzy's eyes widened before narrowing.

"You planned this." She accused, making me purse my lips.

What was with that tone? She acted like I did something wrong. All I did was give the girl a push in the right direction, her actions were her own.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." I said back, and she scoffed.

"Let me see this scythe, and I'll think about letting her join." I nodded at her compromise, finding it fair enough. After all, I couldn't expect to get more out of her; and I was fairly confident Ayuma's scythe would do the job of impressing the demoness. I stood as Zizzy went to sit down in the armchair at the head of the coffee table. Grabbing Ayuma's dishes, I began to clean up.

I had just returned from placing the refolded blanket and pillow back in the linen closet when Ayuma emerged back into the living room. It appeared she had washed her face, because all signs of yesterdays running makeup were gone.

"Ayuma-san, Zizzy would like to see your scythe to see if you could train to participate in the Tournament with us, on our team." I said, and the girl's eyes widened. She nodded; a bright smile on her face.

"Here, see!" She said, and the same noise from yesterday was heard as Zizzy watched the scythe appear with narrowed eyes. When it did, Ayuma gave it a small spin to show off the gleam of the blade. Zizzy stood, walking over to the girl. Ayuma paused, glancing to me with some amount of fear in her eyes from the bear approaching her. I gave her a supportive smile, one which she attempted to return, only to be interrupted by the demon herself.

"You were right, Toshiko. It sure feels like death." She leaned closer to the pole, nose twitching as she took a small sniff. Sneering, she plugged her nose as her ears bent backwards. "Smells like it, too."

"Heh heh…" Ayuma laughed sheepishly, slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"Let me see it." Zizzy ordered, holding out her hand for the weapon. Ayuma held it close to her, shaking her head.

"No, you can't-"

Zizzy's eyes narrowed even further as she reached for the scythe, only to jerk her hand back with a hiss as a searing sound echoed off the pole. A small amount of steam wisped into the air before dispersing, causing me to perk a brow.

"A one-man only weapon, eh?" She asked, rubbing her red hand. I stood, going into the kitchen to fetch some bandages and ointment for the demon's burn.

Zizzy was still deliberating as she stared at Ayuma and her weapon when I came back, setting the bandages and ointment on the table while holding the two bento I made in my left arm. It was about time for us to go, after all. And we still had to stop by Ayuma's house to pick up her schoolbag on the way to Meiou.

"Fine." Zizzy said gruffly, turning away from Ayuma and sitting down on the couch, where she grabbed the ointment with her good hand and began to unwind the top. "You begin training with Toshiko week after next, though you can just join in after school gets out for the day. When Toshiko's parents head away on that vacation though, you'll be coming with us to train. Skipping school or whatever. If you've got any problems with that, you best speak up now, because I won't listen later. And you better not wimp out halfway through."

The last part she added with a small glare, making me smile. What a load. The only reason she was acting tough was because she was impressed by Ayuma's abilities, and didn't want the girl to get a big head.

"Of course! I'll do my best!" Ayuma said with a serious expression, and the scythe vanished into thin air.

"Ayuma-san. We should get going if we want to pick up your schoolbag from your house."

Ayuma blinked over to me, nodded with a small blush, and hurried over to the door, where she began to put her shoes on.

"You need to quit acting weird, Toshiko. It won't make me like you." Zizzy said, glaring at me with pursed lips as she began to wrap her hand. I gave her a small smile, shrugging.

Of course it wouldn't.

That's why she's being so responsive with me, right?

* * *

**And thus, Ayuma is in :-) What will happen when they go to retrieve Ayuma's school bag? Just who will notice this new alliance?**

**You know where to find out ;)**

**Why Torin, I do believe you have become one of the highlights of my week :D I do apologize for updating so late in the day, it's just that school started up this week, so there's been a lot of craziness going on so that I forgot the date :p The days are already starting to blur by again…**

**Yo, people! Review! If you ain't got nothing to say, then say it! I KNOW you're out there, reading this. Just say so! Even those who don't have accounts can review :D So, please do so.**


	24. I have: a friend?

**Oh my heavenly heavens above! I'm sooooo sorry for the update being so late- the week flys by and I just got my new calendar to remind me of updates, and I've yet to add MSD to it, sorry :/ But, here it is!**

* * *

I walked over to the door, slipping my shoes on quickly as I opened the door and walked out, Ayuma close behind me. Ayuma shut the door behind us as we started on to our first stop: my house.

As we started walking, me on the right and her on the left, she seemed stunned as I paused in front of my house.

"Wait here." I said jogging up the familiar cobblestone pathway and into the unlocked house.

"Toshiko? You stay at the other house last night?" Mom asked, stepping into the living room as I grabbed my schoolbag which laid beside the door.

"Yes, it was late and I didn't want to wake you." My lie was easily bought.

"Oh," She nodded, "You already eat breakfast? How did your visit go?"

I shrugged, "It went well. And I did. I have someone waiting on me, so I have to go. Have a nice day." I said, stepping out of the house while slipping one of the bento into my bag.

"Someone…?" She questioned, moving to stand out on the front porch with her eyebrows knitted.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." I apologized to Ayuma, who blinked curiously before nodding.

"A _friend?_" I could hear my Mom's gasp from the front porch, causing me to sweatdrop.

"You'll have to excuse my Mom; she's not used to seeing me around people."

Ayuma giggled, "Not at all."

We walked a ways forward, but it wasn't until my Mom had shut the front door when Ayuma spoke again, "I thought that other house was your home…"

I caught her mutter with a shrug, "Technically. But I live in the one you just saw me enter. Ryo mostly uses the other. Zizzy lives there, too. Basically, it's where all the demons I know go." Her eyes widened at my summarization.

"_All the demons you know_? Just how many do you know?" She asked in a harsh whisper, glancing around. I laughed lightly at her antics.

"Counting Ryo and the deceased? Five, currently. Though I expect to know many more by the time the Tournament is over." She paled before looking to the ground with wide eyes.

"You really are amazing…" I heard her mumble with a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"You think so? Thank you." I gave her a smile for the compliment. She looked at me with startled eyes and a deep blush before jerking her head away.

"So, this Ryo person… who are they?" She asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Ryo? She's the demon I let share my body." She squeaked in shock, jumping away from me dramatically.

"Y-y-y-you let a _demon_ inside you? Are you _insane?_" I laughed evenly at her reaction.

"Quite possibly, yes. But, you see, she has something I want to see." I kept walking, and she jogged to catch up before falling back into step. Her eyes watched me with interest. "A lifetime ago, before she was ever known as Ryo and I as Toshiko, our souls were one. So, it only seemed natural when she found me that I'd let her in. We've rubbed off on each other quite a lot, I've found."

"Something you wanted to see…?" She pondered for a second before speaking up, "What would that something be?"

"Undying love."

She froze, looking at me with wide eyes and a blush as I paused in my step to elaborate.

"I had laughed at her when she first said it. But, seeing as emotions typically don't carry with souls when somebody dies, I wondered what would cause such a connection to form. If it was real, what it would look like, you know, typical ponderings of a young girl." I shrugged for the hundredth time that morning, "So I told her I'd lend her my body to recuperate in while I grow. When I find a way, I'll travel to the Makai, where her body and lover await. If we win this Tournament though, I'll just ask for her body. The sooner we're separate, the better."

"That's… so… romantic." She smiled, eyes alight. "Undying love! I think I'd like to see that, too!"

I laughed lightly as we returned to walking. It was quiet for awhile as we headed to her house, and I allowed her to point the way at times. She was helpful now, bashful and modest.

Like night and day when compared to how she had treated me earlier.

Maybe Ryo was rubbing off on me a bit too much, as I remember her once saying something along the lines of: '…and I never went without company, because everywhere I went girl fawned over me. Treating me like I was some prince charming that saved them from their boring fate. Really funny, too, watching how they acted toward me and then how the treated all the guys. It was always the tough ones that fell the hardest…'

And so on and so forth. She was a terrible braggart.

Was Ayuma crushing on me? Or was it simple admiration?

I mentally sighed at the predicament. I'd have a puppy following me around now.

But, at least she was determined, I'd give her that much. The fierceness I'd seen in her eyes wasn't something to be trifled with. Put her to work and she'd complete a job no matter what the obstacles.

"We're here." She said, drawing me from my thoughts as we arrived in front of her house. It was a one story typical Japanese building, sliding doors and all. "My parents… they won't be too happy. You can wait here, if you like. I'll just be a few."

She moved forward, but I caught her arm to stop her.

"I don't think this is something you should face alone, Ayuma-san." I said, letting her arm go as her eyes went large.

"Thank you." She mumbled, and I followed her up to the house, where she knocked on the door.

"Come back to ask for forgiveness?" A rather old looking woman asked as she slid the door open. Ayuma winced as the door hit the wall, and she bit her lip. The woman's eyes locked on me, and she tilted her head back, turning her nose up at me in the slightest. "And who is this? Another of your delinquent friends?"

The girl at my side's fists clenched, but she bit her lip with lowered head. At Ayuma's silence, her mother scoffed before turning to me.

"Tell me, _girl_, did she convince you that we were terrible parents? Did she try to wrap her sticky little fingers around your little delinquent mind with that arrogant attitude?" The lady harrumphed as I gave her a sickly sweet smile.

"No ma'am, I decided that on my own just now."

Her eyes narrowed at my rather rude rebuke, and she sneered down at us.

"When you and your friends learn better manners, return to this house and ask for forgiveness. You will see the error in your ways very soon."

She then attempted to slam the door shut, but that was stopped with very little effort by my right foot. I grabbed the door and threw it open, breaking her rather weak grasp on it.

"Please pardon the intrusion, but we do have a schoolbag to collect and then school itself to attend to later. So if you don't mind, we'll be gathering that then getting on our way."

Ayuma watched me with wide eyes before I turned to look at her over my shoulder, giving her a smile before stepping into the house, causing the mother to stumble back.

"Please go get your bag, Ayuma-san. Being in the presence of filthy people like this for too long might make us smell."

Her lips quirked into a smile at my joke, and with a small laugh, she ran into the house and through the sliding doors in front of us before making a turn and going to where her room presumably was.

"You will pay for this, _you little brat_. I'll have your parents informed, and then, I'll tell my husband about you! You won't be going anywhere without getting shunned in this town!" Ayuma's mother cursed, fists clenched.

With only this lowlife in front of me, I couldn't help that my expression went impartial and my eyes went cold as I stared her down.

"Tell me, ma'am, what do you hope to accomplish by pushing your daughter away?" I asked, lowering my eyelids as some sort of anger rose in me.

Why it came, I don't know. But I'm not going to question it, because that would be a reversal of my acceptance of feelings.

"You don't know anything!" She exclaimed, sneering at me.

"I know more than you could imagine. But you just need to imagine this: a person with the ability to have your husband fired, or worse- _dead_- in the blink of an eye. Imagine that, and I will tell you, I _am_ that person. I will _not_ tolerate stupidity or irrational thinking. Ayuma-san _will_ have a household to return to this evening, whether it is yours or not. If you are fine with pushing away your only daughter, so be it. She is welcomed with me."

Ayuma stepped into the room, glancing between her mother, who held a scared and frightened look, and back at me. I turned to the girl, holding out the bento with a smile. One that she returned. Taking the bento, she slipped it into her bag and stepped outside.

"I'll be back with Ayuma-san this evening after school. Have your decision by then." I said coldly, turning from her and stepping outside. Shutting the door behind me, I jogged up to the girl who was waiting on the sidewalk.

"Thank you, Toshiko!" She said in English, smiling brightly as she swung her bag.

"Not a problem at all, Ayuma-san." I returned with a small smile. We stepped off, on our way now to Meiou. I glanced at my watch.

Good, we still had plenty of time.

"You know, Toshiko, you don't have to call me that." She said playfully. I blinked, call her what?

Ayuma-san?

"Is there something else you want to be called, Ayuma-san?" I asked as we took a crosswalk onto a busier street.

"Yep! Now that we're friends, you can call me Hidoreki! Or just Reki, if you like!" She said, beaming at me.

I blinked.

Friends?

She just said… friends.

I smiled, "I'd be happy to, Reki-chan!"

She giggled, causing me to laugh lightly.

_Friends…_

How long had it been since someone had called me that?

* * *

"Were you lying when you said that Ayuma-san was cowering from you, Toshiko? People say you two were walking in together looking like best friends." Kurama asked as we sat in the biology classroom, taking lunch.

"No, I wasn't. She stalked me home last night." I responded, taking another bite of my onigiri. Kurama sweatdropped.

"Only you, Toshiko…" He sighed, taking another bite of his own meal. I lifted a brow.

What was _that_ supposed to mean?

"Anyways, it looks like your intuition was once again correct. She's been completely impartial to me all day. The way she puppy dogs around you, though, is quite amusing." He laughed lightly.

I sweatdropped. Yes, it did seem that my intuition was getting stronger.

I paused on that thought.

Could this be…?

_A woman's intuition?_

But I don't want to grow that old that fast… I sulked, taking another bite of my food.

"Oh, yes, talking about Reki-chan, I have something to attend to with her later, so I'll have to walk home with her today. Tomorrow's Saturday though, so do you have any plans?" I asked.

Wait… that sounded wrong.

"Asking me on a date this time, Toshiko?" Kurama laughed, knowing I meant no such thing. I sweatdropped, he knew it wasn't like that.

"You shouldn't say such things, Shuichi. Rumors spread easily." I scolded, finishing my bento.

"Yes, yes, I know. But your parents believe it, and much longer, and mine will too. Besides, it would be a lot easier on me if the fangirls backed off a bit." He said with a smile.

My eye twitched. _Like hell._

"You're just directing their wrath to me, aren't you?" I asked, catching onto the conniving fox's tail. "For your own demented sense of humor."

"Toshiko! You say such cruel things! I could never." He said, laughing afterwards.

"I'm onto you…" I warned, closing my finished bento and putting it in my bag.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked before finishing his meal as well. "For Saturday?"

"Ah, well, you were wondering where I was yesterday, right? She wanted to meet you, so I decided better sooner than later." I said with a shrug, turning to face him in my seat.

"You're going to make me wait until we actually meet this person to figure it out, aren't you?" He questioned with a sigh. "So cruel, Toshiko."

My eye twitched, "You pulled the same stunt, so I don't want to hear it."

"Oh? When?"

"The day I met your mother, of course!"

"Oh, then. Haha, well, you were so quiet then! How would I know you minded?"

"You don't just take someone to meet your mother without warning them!"

"Eh? You didn't seem to mind at the hospital. You just sat there, hardly even talking."

"If that's the case, I won't make the same mistake twice."

The argument ending with me sitting there facing him with crossed arms and a semi-ticked off look and him sitting there facing me, cheek in palm and elbow on the desk, smiling.

"Look at them! They're bickering like a couple!"

"Did you _hear_ that? They've met each other's parents!"

"Are you _serious?_"

"They're on a first name basis!"

"No way!"

"That's so sweet!"

"How dare she lay her claws on my Shuichi-kun!"

I buried my face in my hands on my desk, withering as his plan advanced.

"Something wrong, Toshiko?" Fake concern laced his voice.

"_You_, fox. _You_ are wrong." I said through my hands.

"She just called him a fox!"

"They have _pet names?_"

"Damn Shuichi! He's totally scoring!"

"Go for the kill Yorusta-san!"

I groaned into my hands as Kurama chuckled.

Troublesome humans.

Troublesome demon.

Damn assholes. The whole lot of them.

"I wonder what pick-up line he used?"

"Maybe she asked him out?"

"Oh! I know one! Kinda nerdy, but it fits for the genius'!"

"Really?"

"What?"

A person voiced, hardly a whisper, as all who were listening leaned in.

"I can make your floppy disk a hard disk!"

I faceplanted into my desk, and Kurama burst into laughter.

* * *

**Not much to say, huh? Hahaha :D Review please! Pretty pretty pwease?**

**Special thanks and much much love to Torin :D Who was the ONLY ONE to review last chapter…. *wink wink nudge nudge***


	25. Reki is: Safe

**Nice and early! Here ya go!**

* * *

"See you, Shuichi." I said, packing my bag as he passed my desk on the way to the door.

"Ah, see you, Toshiko." He replied, walking out. That left myself, Reki, and a group of girls in the back of the classroom.

"So, Toshiko!" Reki said, popping up beside my desk with a bright smile. "Are we walking together to my house?"

I nodded, flipping my bag shut before standing. She followed beside me as I walked out of the room.

"Oh… I'm not looking forward to that…" Her shoulders dropped as she began to sulk, purple depression lines appearing above her head.

I pet her head, giving her a smile of encouragement as we stepped into the shoelocker room, "Don't worry so much. Should anything happen, you can stay with me until we leave. Once we come back, we'll find you an apartment and a part time job, so there's no need for a fuss."

She brightened considerably, nodding her head perkily as she all but skipped over to her shoelocker. I went to the left side of the room, where mine was located. After switching my shoes, I shut the locker and headed to the front entrance, where she was waiting patiently. We then stepped outside and proceeded to her house.

"You'd really let me stay at the house?" She asked; eyes wide. I nodded. "Oh Toshiko! You're the best friend _ever!_"

My knees almost buckled from underneath me as she suddenly glomped me in a hug. I swallowed, not used to such personal contact.

"M-mm." I managed as she let go of me, walking beside me with a new bounce in step, the biggest smile I'd ever seen on her face.

"Will Zizzy or Ryo mind?" She asked. I shook my head.

"So long as you stay away from upstairs, then no. Besides, we're all on a team, right? Mind as well start to get used to each other." I paused, taking a breath, "One rule though."

Her eyes went from happiness to worry in less than a millisecond. "What?"

"Don't go in the basement. That's the only true rule. You can go upstairs, but Zizzy may not like it. You do that of your own risk. However, tread foot in the basement, I will know." I said in all seriousness.

"Would it be troublesome of me to ask what's in the basement?" She asked, blinking curiously.

"That would defeat the purpose of me telling you not to go there, wouldn't it?" I said with a smile as we turned onto her street.

"It would!" She said perkily, closing her eyes as she smiled happily, "But don't worry! I won't ever go in the basement! If I have to stay with you or not."

"Good, then we shouldn't have any problems." I said as we turned onto the pathway that led to her house. We both fell silent as we stepped onto the porch, moods falling into complete seriousness.

She stood firm, with her head held high, unlike the visit we took here this morning. I watched as she gulped nervously, swallowing the rest of her fear.

In her eyes… it was the fierceness, I noticed with an inward smirk.

She raised her hand and rasped on the door. Within seconds, her mother was at the door.

"You're not welcome here." She said stiffly, turning her nose up. Reki froze, stricken that it would be said so quickly, before she recovered.

"Then I'll just be a minute to pack my bags." She said, stepping in. Her mother regarded me with a cold eye as I followed the girl in. I stopped two steps from the doorway, however, and Reki headed all the way to her room, beginning on her bags.

"Where do you plan on taking her?" The mother asked; a slight waver in her voice showing her heart wasn't in the decision.

"Regretting it already?" I asked, tone cold as I looked at her from the corner of my eye. A short pause later, she folded her hands in front of her and stalked out of the room, biting her lip on the way out. Deciding I had better things to do than wait, I followed Reki's trail of opened doors to her room.

I paused in the doorway, examining the mess that lay before me.

Apparently, she had taken everything out of her closet and thrown in haplessly to the ground, causing a layer of clothes to coat the floor in a haphazard way.

"Focus on the thing's you'll need for school until winter break. That's when my parents go on the vacation. Clothes other than that can be packed afterwards, and then accessories or trinkets." I said as I bent over, grabbing the skirt to our school uniform and folding it. Going around the room, I picked up the separate pieces to our uniform, folding them before tucking them under my arms. When my hands were full, I moved to where she was sitting in the center of the room, an open and empty suitcase laying in front of her.

Her head was bowed as she sat on her knees, fists clenched in her lap. She was shaking, and judging by the little drops of water that fell onto her lap, crying. I sighed, dropping the clothes into the suitcase before squatting in front of her. I brought my right hand up, cupping her chin and tilting her head up so that she looked me directly in the eyes.

Tears poured out of her hazels, and with my left hand, I wiped them away.

"Be strong, remember?" I asked; voice no more than a whisper. She gulped, leaning away from me with a harsh nod. Biting her lip, she rubbed her eyes until they were clear.

"Right." She stated, trying to make her voice firm. Turning away from me, she busied herself with folding a uniform top and placing it in the suitcase.

With a sigh I stood, going about the room and finishing with the school uniforms. Afterwards, we gathered some of her everyday clothes, and then some of the more important trinkets, like jewelry and a few photos.

One of which she didn't even look at as she tossed it in the old bookbag that we were using to transport some of the smaller goods. I noticed, but kept silent about it.

She grabbed her cellphone off of her nightstand, placing it in the shirt pocket of her uniform.

A door slammed suddenly, causing Reki to jump. I searched the house for the aura that did it. It was the front door that had been slammed, obviously, because that was the only door with someone heading away from it. That someone had the same energy as Reki and her mother.

"It's your father." I said calmly, placing the ballerina statue I had been fiddling with back on the desk. She gulped, nodding, before rushing over to the bags and beginning to zip them all up.

"Let's leave quickly, Toshiko." She suggested, throwing me one of the two bookbags she had packed, slinging one over her shoulder and lifting up the suitcase's hand to reveal that it was a roller type.

"So you're name's _Toshiko_, eh?" Our eyes were drawn to the man in the doorway, presumably Reki's father, who stood with his arms crossed. I stayed calm, nodding as Reki glanced between us nervously. "What's your family name?"

His eyes were the same shade as Reki's, I noticed. But they were hardened, _angry_.

"None of your concern." I said evenly, knowing he'd tap my records and attempt to incriminate me. His eyes narrowed.

"You've been corrupting my daughter."

"Quite actually, I saved her."

He snorted in disbelief, sending a glare to Reki before looking back at me. "What could you have possibly have saved her from?"

"Herself, mostly. But you and your wife as well." His eyes widened at my blunt honesty as his fist clenched. His face was starting to turn red with anger.

"We're her parents! We know what's best for her! It's her duty to uphold our family honor!"

"Frankly, sir, no, you don't know what's best for her." He was fuming.

Seeing this, Reki decided it was time to intervene, "Daddy, don't-"

He raised a hand and took a step forward, about to slap his daughter for speaking up. My eyes narrowed as he accidentally stepped on my shadow.

"Stop."

He froze, hand inches from his cowering daughter's face. He turned on me, about to question me as to why he couldn't punish his own daughter when I stopped him from speaking once more.

"If you go through with that, I will kill you."

His eyes narrowed as he curled his fist into a punch. Reki's eyes went big as saucers. Four things happened at once.

He jerked forward, throwing the fist at Reki.

Reki jerked back, stumbling away from the angry man.

Reki's mother entered the doorway and made a run for her husband to hold him back.

I summoned Ryo's power, pulling his shadow under his right foot before thrusting it upward, creating a sharpened meter long black spike to come out of the ground and stab him right through the foot. He cried out in pain as Reki's mother reached him, sinking to the ground as the shadow melted back into its proper place. Reki watched her father with wide, scared eyes. The mother sank to her knees beside him, holding his shoulder tenderly as he gripped his foot in pain.

"It could've been through your heart." I said as I watched him grind his teeth in pain. Reki's mother's head swiveled to me, and she let out a horrified gasp.

"You're a _demon!"_ She exclaimed before looking to Reki. "Don't go with her! We can work this out! As a _family_! Please don't go with her Reki! She'll kill you! Demons are bad! They kill and murder and take advantage of young girls like you! Don't go with her baby! Stay!"

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as Reki's bangs shaded her face. She turned her head away from her mother, walking around her whining father to the door of the room.

"Let's go, Toshiko." She said calmly. I nodded before realizing she couldn't see it.

"Right behind you." I said, walking up behind her as she began to walk out.

"No! Please! Reki-chan! Rethink this! She'll kill you baby! _She'll kill you!_"

Her mother's cries were silenced by the shutting of the front door behind us. We walked in silence for the majority of the trip back to the Horawada house. Only once we turned onto my own street did she start speaking.

Her voice was broken, beaten, and cracked.

"Would really have killed him?" She asked, not looking to me, but at the sidewalk. Hazel eyes were sad and grief stricken.

"If he had harmed you." I said without hesitation. It was true. It would take the majority of my energy to summon that long a spike that quickly, but I would have if it had kept my friends safe. She was silent again, fiddling with the straps of her backpack for a minute or so before she spoke up again.

"…Will you kill me?" I stopped short on the sidewalk, grabbing her bicep and turning her to look at me in the eyes.

"You won't die while you're with me unless you're standing next to a corpse, got it?" I asked harshly. Her eyes widened in shock, and we stood there for a few seconds. Eventually, her eyes softened and a small smile came to her face.

"Thank you, Toshiko." She said, and I dropped her bicep. She pulled me into a hug, burying her face in my neck. "For protecting me… thank you."

I patted her back, tilting my head onto hers, "Not a problem at all."

After a few seconds, when the hug was starting to get awkward (I wasn't used to the physical contact), we pulled away and smiled at each other, continuing to the Horawada house.

"We're back!" Reki announcer loudly, cheerfully, into the house as we took off our shoes. She seemed to have returned to her old (new?) self again.

"_Eh_? She's _still here?_" Zizzy complained, walking down the steps to greet us.

"Her father attacked her, so for the safety of a team member, she'll be sleeping on the couch here until we leave. When we come back, she'll find an apartment." I answered, walking over to the couch and dropping her bookbag onto it. Reki followed, doing the same with her own bookbag and schoolbag before pulling the suitcase up beside it.

"Oh? Sure she's not scared of sleeping in the same house with a _demon_? _All alone? At night?"_ Zizzy teased, smirking as Reki shivered. Gathering up her courage, Reki turned to face the demoness with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not scared of you!" She proclaimed, causing me to smile.

That was a load of bull if I ever did hear one.

Zizzy grinned, holding up her hand and summoning a small, sparking ball of yellow electricity. Reki shivered in fear again, but didn't let it show as she turned her nose up at the demon and jerked her head the other way, as if very childishly saying, 'I'm not talking to you'. She finished that look with crossing her arms and plopping onto the couch. I laughed lightly as Zizzy dismissed the electric ball.

"You two can bond tomorrow while I'm out with Kurama." I said, placing my schoolbag on the coffee table and walking around said object to sit in the loveseat.

"The thief?" Zizzy asked, stepping off the stairs and heading into the kitchen. "What? You two buds now or something?"

Reki's jaw dropped, "_Toshiko!_ You're _cheating_ on Shuichi-kun!"

I sweatdropped, figuring that the girl didn't need to know everything. "No, you see, Shuichi and I aren't like that."

"Like what?" Zizzy asked as she walked in and sat on the armchair sideways, throwing her legs over on arm of it while holding a slice of… pizza?... in her hand.

Dismissing the fact that I had no clue there was pizza in this house, I sighed.

"Then, you're cheating on this Kurama guy with Shuichi-kun!" Reki re-accused. Zizzy started choking on the bite of pizza she had recently taken.

"No, Reki-chan, it's-" I started, but was interrupted by the demon.

"You're _mating_ with _Kurama?_" Zizzy exclaimed with shocked yellow eyes. My eye twitched as I opened my mouth to stop their train of thought.

"Oh my _God_ Toshiko! You're having _sex?"_

I slumped in my seat pinching the bridge of my nose as the two stared at me in shock, glanced at each other, then stared at me again.

"I'm going home. See you tomorrow night." I announced, standing up and grabbing my bag off of the coffee table. "Since I can determine you two will get along exceptionally well due to your compatible traits of ignorance and simplicity, I trust you won't need to call me while I'm out tomorrow. Good Night." I said as I walked to the front door, opened it, and then stepped out stiffly.

* * *

"…eh?" Zizzy managed, looking to terrified Reki.

"Dear God… I should pray for her…" Reki muttered, slipping off the couch and bowing her head.

Zizzy sweatdropped; confused at all the big words Toshiko had said, and not grasping the concept that she had been called stupid in genius terms.

* * *

**Many thanks to Torin, who reviewed :D You are as awesome as always!**

**Please review! Just because it have it on a schedule now deosn't mean I can't start holding back the chapters till I get three per update. Or something along those lines, anyways.**

**See you next week!**


	26. Kurama is: Shocked

**My my my, you guys' booties was saved :P Two people review last chapter. Two. Hmmmm.**

**I don't own YYH.**

* * *

"My baby's going on a _date!"_ My mother squealed for the thousandth time that morning. I sighed, irritated, but not willing to put out the fire of happiness running rampart through her.

"I told you Mom, I'm just taking him to visit Mama. She said she wanted to meet him." I corrected, fidgeting at the kitchen table as my father glared at his plate.

"A _date!"_ She squealed again, bouncing in her seat from joy. And, like my mother and her squealing, I sighed for the thousandth time that morning.

"If he does _anything-_" My father started before I interrupted him.

"He won't, Dad."

"Yes, honey! Loosen up! You remember _our_ first date, don't you?" Mom asked him, eyes twinkling. I pinched the bridge of my nose as my father grunted, still not content with the situation. The doorbell suddenly rang, and all of us stood from our seat at the same time.

Dad to interrogate him.

Mom to stop Dad.

And me, attempting to escape from this household unscathed.

We hurried to the door, and me arriving first, tossed it open. I had put my shoes on earlier.

"Hurry." I said, grabbing his right forearm and practically dragging him with me as I walked as fast as humanly possible off the porch.

"Wha-?" He questioned before seeing my father in the doorway, glaring, and my mother beside him, waving with a grin.

"Ten!" My father commanded; eyes on Shuichi. Shuichi nodded even as I continued to drag him onto the sidewalk.

"Have a nice time~!" My mom yelled, stepping onto the porch to continue her waving. Only when we had turned the corner down the street did I let go of him, stopping to take a breather. He chuckled as I leaned against the high wooden fence taking deep breaths. I had spent a lot of energy for two days in a row now, and it was starting to take its toll even on my regenerative body.

"Your family is quite enthusiastic." He said with a smile, sweatdropping.

"You haven't seen the half of it yet." I said with a smirk as I pushed off the fence.

Oh, I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when I showed him just how _enthusiastic_ Mama was. He blinked in confusion before stepping beside me as I started off, hands in the pockets of my skinny jeans.

Yes, skinny jeans. God knows how they had ended up in my closet, but when Mom saw them, she demanded I wear them.

They were a light grey in color, fading into the background in comparison to my bright purple short-sleeved shirt with black stripes and neon green half-jacket. Shoes were simple white sneakers, and my hair was pulled into a ponytail. Mom chose all but the shoes and hair, if it's any explanation.

Kurama, however, probably looked better than me. He, as much as I hate to admit it, looked like a model wearing a simple pair of blue jeans, a white tee, and a black jacket.

Asshole.

Making me and my rather flashy outfit look bland.

"Where are we heading first?" He asked as I led the way into the city.

"Flower shop." I answered with my smirk still in place. He perked a brow, watching me with questioning eyes to see if I was serious. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, the irony!"

I threw my hands up and waved them around like it was such a shocking thing, but kept my face serious. He laughed, making me smile as we turned the corner into the crowded heart of the city: Mainstreet. I put my hands back in my pockets, looking around for the florists' shop I visited last time.

"That it?" Kurama asked, pointing to a flowery shop sign that hung above a rather crowded section of the sidewalk.

"Unfortunately." I said, eyeing the crowd.

"Lady's first then." He offered, faking chivalry as he held his hand out, motioning to the crowd. I sarcastically laughed, pursing my lips as I started forward, pushing my way through the crowd. After a minute or so of body slamming B.O. filled hell, I managed to step into the shop only to be immediately assaulted by the many flowery scents.

"Oh my! If it isn't To-chan!" An old voice called out from behind the register at the back of the store. The bell dinged again, signifying that Kurama had finally made it into the store. "And a friend I see!"

Kurama blinked as he looked around the store, green eyes eventually landing on what I had been looking at the entire time.

An old woman shuffled out from behind the counter, gray hair and dark eyes carrying a lot of both kindness and curiosity. The woman had been a friend of the Yumi's grandmother, and had seen me as a grandchild ever since. I came by her shop every year to order the same arrangement of flowers for Yumi on the anniversary of her death. Her shop, as old as it was, always seemed to be changing with the colors and scents.

"Yes ma'am. This is Shuichi." I said, bowing slightly as she walked up to me. Be respectful to your elders, she had often said when I was a child.

"So formal, so formal…" She said as she came, opening her arms. I bent down, giving her a quick hug. She only came up to my waist. I know Kurama at least listened with interest, as he had started walking around the store, looking at the different bouquets and arrangements. "At least call me Grammy."

I laughed shortly, nodding, "Okay, Grammy."

The old woman nodded her approval before shuffling over to one of the isles, fixing a flower that had fallen out of place in the arrangement. "A bit early in the year to be visiting the dead, my dear. I'm afraid I don't have the bouquet you're looking for ready."

Kurama paused, looking over to us as his curiosity was peaked.

"Oh, no. I'm not here for that. I was wondering if you had a bouquet that you think would brighten a very plain, boring white room." I asked, glancing around the room. It was stocked full of brightly colored arrangements, and seeing as I had no idea as to what to pick, I decided to leave it up to the expert.

"Ah, visiting _her, _yes? Well, let me see if I can find you something special." She hobbled off to a behind the counter, entering through a door to the back of the shop.

"I'm _never_ going to find out who it is, am I?" Kurama asked, looking at a specifically pretty arrangement of roses. It was an assortment of all different colors, flowering in full bloom. I smirked, walking over to him with my hands behind my back.

"Not if I have a say in it." I answered. He sighed, knowing he should've known better than to ask.

"Here we go!" Grammy said as she pushed through the door and put the arrangement, in vase and all, on the counter. Pulling my wallet out of my back pocket, I walked up to the counter to pay. "What in heaven's name are you doing?"

Her answer cut in sharply just as I had pulled some yen out.

"Um… paying?" I asked, confused.

"Put that money away! This is for _family,_ To-chan! _Family!_ You don't make someone pay for family!" She swatted her hand at the wallet, so I put the money back in and slipped it back into my pocket. Not knowing what else to say, I smiled at her.

"Thank you." I said, turning the vase around to face me. Inside the stained glass vase stood a breathtaking assortment of flowers. Carnations, yellow roses, flowers I couldn't even name popped out at me in stunning order. Grammy had been practicing ikebana since the passing of Mr. Horawada, and had eventually become a florist.

"As amazing as always…" I said breathily, examining the arrangement. I looked back to the shopkeeper, worried that I might be taking too much. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! You don't get my age before everything you say you mean! Now go on- get! We can't have you moseying around in my shop while she's waiting on you!" Grammy snapped, waving her hands to shoo me out. I nodded, taking the arrangement and walking to the door, Kurama right behind me.

"Thank you!" I called one last time before stepping back into the mad world of Mainstreet.

"I know that you are considered quite insane by some parties, Toshiko, but this is a bit much, don't you think?" Kurama teased as we approached the ward.

"Laugh now while you still can, fox." I warned with a smirk as we entered the hospital. He sweatdropped, shifting the flowers in his grasp.

Being ever the gentleman, he had offered to carry it soon after we left the shop. Seeing as Mama told me it wasn't lady like to carry things for so long, I took him up on the offer.

"Yorusta-san! I was hoping you'd be back soon!" The receptionist smiled. Seeing as how I didn't know her name, I quickly glanced at her nametag as I walked up to the desk, Kurama beside me.

"I felt that since my last visit was cut so short last time, Roti-san, I needed to come again. You said 'friends and family' last time, correct? She wanted to see my friend, so…" I died off, giving her a smile. Kurama blinked; eyes wide for a second before a small smile took its place upon his features.

Roti beamed, "That's precisely why I was hoping to see you! I looked over Ms. Horawada's case, and seeing her level's of improvement, I gave it to a doctor. He said that if she maintains her good behavior, in five years or so, she has a chance at being checked out!"

My eyes went wide, "Is that so?"

That was a pleasant surprise. Very, very pleasant. Mama would be overjoyed at that news.

Roti vigorously shook her head with a beaming smile on her features, "I was hoping you could tell her the news! Since I'm only a nurse, I only see her during lunch, and we're not allowed to mention check outs at that time as they could start riots."

"I'd be overjoyed to tell her, Roti-san! Thank you very much." We shared a smile as Kurama perked a brow. Roti then motioned to the guard, who unlocked the door and held it open.

"I figure you know the way there." The guard said, motioning through the door. I nodded, heading through the doorway with Kurama right behind me. The door was shut behind us as the guard stayed at his post, and we were maneuvering our way through the halls at a comfortable pace.

"So I've gathered that her name is Ms. Horawada, but other than that and the fact that she's somehow related to you, you've left me clueless." Kurama summarized as we made our first left turn.

"I'll be surprised if you actually figure it out." I said with a smirk.

"Underestimating your opponents is dangerous, Toshiko." He scolded as we made another left turn before a near immediate right.

"You could take the same advice, Kurama." I said as I rasped on the door. He opened his mouth to question, but was cut short by the door opening. His look was almost priceless as Mama opened the door with a smile.

"To-chan!" She exclaimed, generally surprised to see me. Her eyes trailed to Kurama, and she looked him over with an appraising eye, "And this must be Shuichi-san."

I nodded, stepping into the room and giving her a giant hug. "You told me to bring him, Mama."

One glance at Kurama told me that I had officially confused him. He schooled over his features, though, when I stepped out of the hug. Mama opened the door up, ushering us in.

"My, To-chan! You haven't even given the other flowers a chance to wither!" She exclaimed happily as she gently took the vase from Kurama and placed in on the other side of her desk. She adjusted things there for a moment, shifting the picture of all of us to make the whole desk look prettier.

"But those are from Grammy. She picked them out specially for you." I answered as she moved across the room again, shutting the door behind Kurama before taking a seat on her bed. I sat beside her, causing the bed to squeak in protest of the added weight. This time, she pulled me into a hug.

"I could get used to these visits!" She said with a bright smile before pulling us apart. Seeing that Kurama was still standing in the middle of the room, she blinked back to reality. "Oh, where are my manners? Sit, please, sit!" She motioned to the chair at her desk. Kurama nodded, taking a seat.

"Toshiko," She started with a scolding voice, "did you put your hair up purposely, remembering what I said last time?"

I blinked, shaking my head. "I'm sorry, I'd forgotten."

Wait… didn't Kurama compliment me last time I let her fix my hair? I took a glance at the fox to find him examining the picture on Mama's desk with a great amount of curiosity. The smirk I felt coming was easily hid by my years of practice: he wouldn't find it out that easily.

"Well, turn around. Best let me fix it for you." I nodded, doing as she said.

"So, what classes do you and Shuichi-san have together?" Though her question was asked to me as she tugged my hair out of the ponytail, my gaze was still on Kurama. He caught it, looking to me carefully before answering Mama's question.

"Math, Biology, and we're both in the shogi club." He answered, smiling at her.

"Shogi club? To-chan, I always knew you picked up Papa's love of the game. I remember, he and I used to go at it for hours! He always won though." She finished the last sentence with a reminiscing laugh.

My eyes fell as she spoke; reminding me that she was, in fact, insane. She still thought I was her child by birth. Mama laced her fingers through my hair, pulling out any knots she could find.

"I don't think I've ever beaten you in a game, Toshiko, have I?" Kurama asked.

"No, you haven't, and you never will." I stated it like it was a well known fact. Mama tugged on my hair in the slightest.

"That pride of yours will be the death of you, To-chan!" She scolded, taking the same part of my hair that she did last time so she could recreate the hairdo. Kurama laughed lightly. "You said you were graduating soon, didn't you?"

"Yes, I'm looking at a couple different colleges. But since they all begin the school year in September, I have a good amount of time before I start applying."

"Still planning on music for your major?"

"I'm not sure." Her shock was evident, as she paused for a moment in her braiding.

"Really? But you've always been so good at making music. I remember that one performance you had. All of your other classmates were twice your age and had been practicing so hard, but you still got the solo. What was that song you played?" I shrugged. That had occurred so often I didn't really remember.

She not only had to tell me how old I'd been, she'd also have to say the instrument. I played several.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember." She sighed, handing me the finished braid.

"You are still attending your piano practices, right?" Her tone was scolding.

"Religiously." I promised, and I could almost feel her smile.

"You never told me you played the piano, Toshiko." Kurama said; expression interested and curious. Before I could explain, Mama gasped.

"Oh, you have to hear it! When she was five she wrote this one song! She sat there on her stool all dressed for the occasion in her lacy little dress with the biggest grin! It was almost magical, with her cute voice singing so professionally as she tapped the notes! I think I cried!"

My lips pursed as I blushed slightly. How embarrassing. Before I could question why I was blushing, though, I noticed one discrepancy in the memory.

I hadn't sang, Yumi did. At that point, I hadn't been able to both sing and play at the same time. Me and Yumi had worn almost identical dresses, hers pink and mine yellow. She sang in place while I played, and both of our mothers had ended up crying. I think our fathers were teary eyed, too.

"Of course, that was before To-chan went all boyish and started tying her hair back. Sitting on the computer for who knows how long in a day just chatting away on the phone. Always into the technology. Is that what you were considering as your major now To-chan? Electronics?"

I paused for a moment, thinking it over. "I actually have no idea."

"Braid." Mama said softly, and I handed her the braid as she began to tie them back. "Well, you should be thinking about it at the very least. But, I'm not too worried. You succeed in anything you do, To-chan."

I smiled as she finished, and I turned around so she could see the finished product. "Thank you, Mama."

The rest of the time spent there was continued along those lines. Kurama asked questions every now and then, or answered them as Mama reminisced or questioned me. I'd input, too, whenever something aroused my curiosity or when I was directly asked something. The memory about what Roti said earlier that day only hit me when a knock came at the door, signaling our visiting time was up. As we went to the door, Kurama bowed partially, causing Mama to look him over one last time. This time, she gave him the same look Shiori had given me. Kurama perked a brow at it, but smiled nonetheless as Mama pulled me into one last hug.

"I forgot it earlier but, the doctors say that if you continue your good behavior, in five years they'll let you be checked out." I said as Kurama opened the door, revealing a guard.

Mama gave me a smile, but something about it was off. It wasn't happy, it was… sad? What was she sad about?

"I'll be looking forward to it, To-chan." She kissed my forehead gingerly before ushering me out of the room. The guard showed us out of the institution and into a day that had reached dusk. The sky played vibrant hues of orange and gold as the puffy white clouds turned pink off in the distance.

"Well, if your intention by that trip was to catch me off guard, you certainly succeeded, Toshiko." Kurama admitted, sighing out a deep breath. I smirked.

"Told you that you hadn't seen the half of it." We grinned at each other for a minute before starting on our way to the train station. It wasn't until he showed me to my front door did he say something so completely absurd that it caught me off guard in every way of the word.

"I do hope I'll get to see you play one day, Toshiko." I blinked; shocked that he would even bring it up- I had almost completely forgotten about that part of the conversation. He saw this, smiled, and turned away. "Goodnight."

His call was chipper, and grated on my nerves more than taking a cheese grater to my face.

"Night." I called back, calming my nerves and stepping into my house; attempting to ignore him so I could prepare myself for the interrogation my mother was sure to give me.

* * *

**Sooo… fluff : ) Whatcha think? I wasn't too sure about this chapter, it just seems so… off. Was Kurama in character? Should I go back and rewrite it? I NEED TO KNOW! TELL MEEEE!**

**Aaaand, Toshiko blushing? Teehee ;)**

**Please review! I really want at least three people to review each chapter :/ And I know you're out there. I get a graph showing me how many times somebody clicks on this story, so please please please review! Even the people who don't have accounts can review!**

**See you next week!**

**P.S. And to all of you who are getting kinda sick of Toshiko, just hold on. There's a big Ryo arc coming up :D**


	27. I am: Back to Business

**Yeah, I'm not sure I liked the last chapter that much. This one has a bit more action, but nothing oh-my-god-what's-she-gunna-do? Ugh, why can't it be the Tournament yet? Or Ryo's Arc? I hate making you guys read all this not-so-adrenaline-pumping stuff, but it's important for later on… gah… Enjoy as much as possible, my loves.**

* * *

Kurama lay stretched out on his bed, arms folded behind his head as he thought about the events from the day. Things had taken an interesting turn; that was for sure.

The thing that caught his attention the most, though, was Toshiko's reaction to Ms. Horawada's memories. Almost every time, a look of sadness would come over the girl before he would interject and say something that got a response out of her. This kept the conversation changing, of course, but that one reaction was always a constant.

Why was that? Perhaps the memories were off in a way that grieved the young genius?

He sighed, and the picture from the desk came up in his mind again. There were two people he didn't recognize, a male that looked to be about the age as Toshiko's father, and a girl that looked the same age as Toshiko when the picture was taken. He hadn't seen any photos of either in either of the houses Toshiko stayed at.

It was like they didn't even exist.

He sat up as a knock came upon his window. The figure was obviously Hiei's, so he went and opened it up.

"The toddler wants to see us." The three eyed demon said simply, and Kurama nodded.

Perhaps it was best to pretend like he didn't notice. After all, it seemed like a subject Toshiko didn't want to be pried upon.

* * *

"Toshiko…" Reki mumbled, interrupting our silent walk to school that morning. "Where were you yesterday?"

"Yesterday? The park." I had still yet to break the tradition of going there every Sunday. Though I suppose I'm going to have to stop soon, considering I'll be training. When I come back though, I'll start visiting again.

"I didn't know you liked the park!" She exclaimed, shocked hazel eyes watching me. I nodded.

"I always go there on Sundays." Her mouth formed an 'O' as she nodded.

"Why?" I shrugged.

"Tradition, I suppose."

"And you go there alone?"

"The nature calms me."

Back to the silence. It felt like she had something to say, but she didn't want to say it. Or was scared to.

"Is something bugging you, Reki-chan?" She jumped at the question, looking at me shocked before her eyes trailed to the ground.

"It's just… when I was with Zizzy the other day, it all kinda sank in. You know, the Tournament, my parents. And Zizzy never lifted a finger to harm me, either. She just went about her business through the day, and we had a very few conversations. And, it just occurred to me that, well, demons might not be all that bad. You know, since you trust them enough to let them near you, _in_ you, I wondered how you could… you know… trust them." Her confession came with a pair of large eyes as she looked to me for guidance.

I sighed. I had never really established trust, not really. Just mutual relationships of knowing they'll do what they want and I'll do what I want and if our interests ever conflicted, we'd sort them out. Like when I had helped steal the Artifacts of Darkness. The only reason our plan worked was because we all knew what we wanted, and we worked for the common goal.

Was that trust?

"Our goals were similar. When our goals aren't similar anymore, then we have no need for each other." The image of Gouki flashed through my head. Yes, our goals had definitely differed. "You just have to know that demons are like humans in the way that they'll do what they need to do to get to their goal. By surrounding yourself with people who have common goals, you don't really need trust. You work together because it helps everyone."

"And what happens when the goals no longer match up?" She questioned. I knew she didn't want to know the answer to that. That; or she didn't want to say it herself.

"I think you already know the answer to that question, Reki-chan."

She paled and swallowed, and took a few deep breaths meant to calm herself. "So I can trust Zizzy and Ryo, right?"

I nodded as we started to approach the school, "You help them, and they'll help you. You help Zizzy to get us to where she can fight her brother, and you help me and Ryo get to the Makai, and I can guarantee you'll get stronger on the way." I gave her a smile as we entered the school, "And then when you look back on it, you'll think about how silly all of this worrying you're doing is."

She smiled back, eyes considerably brighter than when we started talking this morning. She nodded, heading to her shoelocker as I went to mine. Pulling out my shoes as I slipped off the ones I had on, I noticed a small note tucked into the locker. My brows furrowed as I unfolded it, pausing in my previous activity.

'They're onto you. Watch your back.'

The note crumpled in my hand as my jaw locked. The handwriting was undoubtedly Kurama's.

This meant one thing. I mentally cursed as I pushed the note into the shadows of my locker. I slipped my shoes on, pretending that the note hadn't been there at all.

Relaxation was over. I needed to get them off my tracks, _now_.

* * *

Whispers of the classmates in the hallway passed like wildfire as me and Kurama walked outside to take our lunch up on the roof. It had been decided last minute, and, of course, without communication, as Hiei's aura appeared on the roof two minutes ago.

"To-chan, don't you usually take lunch in your Biology class?" Reki asked, tilting her head as she watched me with concerned eyes. That meant she felt it. Hiei was purposely emitting his aura so we would know where he was. Unfortunately, Reki noticed it to.

"Yes, but my head has started hurting me a bit, so I wanted some fresh air to help clear it. Nothing better than the roof, right?" I paused only shortly to tell her before continuing on our way. Reki nodded, but watched me go with worried eyes.

"If it wasn't thought that we were going out before, Shuichi, it definitely is now." I said to him, he chuckled lightly, but nodded all the same.

We reached the roof with a significant amount of solemnity and seriousness.

Hiei waited for us, and capped his aura once he saw that we had joined him. The first one of us only spoke when the door had completely shut.

"Someone spotted an error in the filing of Gouki's case, which prompted an investigation into everything. They found that a loophole had been made in their hard drive, which has led to the investigation of all the hackers in Japan." Kurama summarized shortly. I frowned, thinking of the possibilities. That didn't lead them directly to my doorstep, but I would be investigated shortly.

"The detective is training, so they have everyman with the slightest bit of spare time on the job. Including Koenma." Hiei filled me in. "Since it was Gouki's file that had the error, we were summoned and interrogated as to whether or not we had help from a hacker."

"You denied the claims." My statement was more like a question as I folded my arms. Both of them nodded. "So if the catch me, they'll catch you in your lie."

"And that'll doom all three of us to an eternity in the Spirit World jail." Kurama finished. I sucked in a breath and let it out slowly, letting my eyes trace up to the sky as I began to think of solutions. I had come up with a few earlier, but only one seemed to fit the bill now.

"I've got it handled, then. I'll go in and fix the loophole." The shock was evident in both of their eyes.

"If you do that, you cut yourself out of the system." Hiei objected. After all, _he_ might need those records sometime in the future.

"Not if I create a pass that will give me direct access to the mainframe. I'll have to update it manually every month or so to keep up with the Spirit World's security updates, but it won't be that hard. I'll destroy the evidence of the loophole and make it look like an error on the part of the system." My eyes trailed back down from the sky until they met red.

"If you wait too long to update though, they'll catch you." Kurama suggested, to which I nodded.

"I'll go in today and set up the program. If I can find a defense for my pass, I'll set it up, but until then, I think the benefits outweigh the risks."

* * *

"So who was the demon up on the roof, and why did Shuichi-kun go with you?" Reki asked as soon as we stepped foot inside the Horawada house. Music was pumping through the wooden frame, causing the walls to tremble every time the base struck. I took it as a sign Zizzy was in the dance room.

"That, Reki-chan, is a finished goal."

"Oh…" She looked down, defeated, and walked over to the couch, where she laid down. She looked to me, however, when she saw that I only dropped my bag off on the loveseat and was continuing to the hall. "Where are you going?"

"Basement." She didn't respond to my simple answer, nor did she follow as I made my way to the stairs, locking the door behind me.

* * *

"What's eating you?" Zizzy asked as she walked into the living room, looking like she just had the most rigorous workout in her life. The extra large gray shirt she wore had sweat stains, and the dark blue short shorts clung to her body. She had pulled the majority of her hair back, leaving only the front most hairs dangling in front of her face. They were plastered to her face with sweat.

Yet despite her bedraggled appearance, her bright yellow eyes looked sharpened and ready for anything the world could throw at her.

"Does Toshiko keep a lot of secrets from you, too?" Reki asked, attempting to find solace in her partner.

"No, I don't bother to care about her secrets."

Reki sighed heavily, looking to the ceiling with wide hazel eyes as Zizzy moved across the room and to the stairs. Zizzy paused halfway up, though, and watched the human for a few seconds.

Part of her wanted to comfort the despairing human. To help her understand that it was just Toshiko's nature and that the girl would open up in time.

Another part of her told her to keep moving, that she didn't care because it wasn't any of her business.

The latter part was her survivalist mode; she knew it. Caring too much could get you killed; she had come to find that out the hard way. Zizzy sucked in a breath, sighing as the girl turned over, facing the back of the sofa.

"Ryo keeps secrets from me, though."

Reki's head swiveled sharply to look at Zizzy with wide eyes, but the bear demon had already slipped up the stairs to her shower. The human smiled a bit, leaning back down to the couch.

Then, Ryo was to Zizzy as Toshiko was to her?

Comforted by this thought, Reki began to drift to sleep.

* * *

I ran my fingers through my hair for the thousandth time that night as I slipped through the Reikai Database, gathering all the information I'd need and burning it onto a zip drive.

This was, by far, the most difficult task I had ever undertaken in my history of hacking.

Everywhere I'd turn there were new locks and firewalls, throwing me back. Not only that, but every time I tried to access a code, they sent a tracking system out to find me! Each second I spent in here was a race against time. I slid to another monitor, glancing through all the things I had downloaded.

Access codes, mostly. A few breakers to allow me to bypass certain system to get me directly into the mainframe.

A flash of red on Eden's giant screen told me that I was once more being tracked.

I hurried over to the main system, starting up different programs to help speed up the process of getting the code. This was the last one I'd need. Then all I'd have to do is fix the hole I made and get out of the system before it catches me and I'd be free for another month or so.

A timer on Eden's monitor told me I had twenty three seconds before they had access to his location and core.

I glanced at the bar on the monitor in front of me; it was downloading the codes as quickly as I could get it to.

Twenty seconds.

I bit my lip, squeezing the mouse in my hand as I exited out of different systems so that Eden could focus on getting this last code. It helped, as the downloading sped up.

Fifteen seconds.

The taste of blood barely squeezed into my mouth before my lip started to tingle.

Thirteen.

My hand was shaking as I looked between to two monitors. Almost there… almost…!

"Ten seconds." Eden voiced through his speakers.

"Nine."

"Eight."

"Seven."

Done! I hastily switched the file onto the drive before exiting out of the record and stopping Eden right before he could say 'three'. I took a deep breath, running my hand through my hair before going back to my computer.

"Good job, Eden." I complimented, exiting out of the systems and beginning to fix the hole I made. It was a cinch getting out in time after that. Right before I exited I set an error in the core of the defense database. I sighed, completely exiting the Spirit World Database and pulling out my zip drive. Grabbing a pen from the small container I had, I quickly wrote a '41' on the side of the zip before slipping it into my pocket.

I had forty other zip drives, each for their own purposes. It hadn't been the first time I had made a pass, but it was definitely the hardest.

I took a deep breath, leaning back in my chair. That was a close call. I scanned Eden's seven monitors, eyes tracing their familiar frames. What could I do to make sure that never happened again? Options ran through my mind.

More firewalls would help. I'd have to update my security programs anyway, mind as well add a few more in.

A good defense is the best offense, after all.

As I got started on this plan, I froze. Offense! That was it!

"Why didn't I think of it before?" I muttered to myself as I started going through Eden's mainframe.

If I could set up a defensive program that launched a virus into the system of whoever was trying to track me when they finally locked on, I could shut down their computers- which would give me enough time to wipe their hard drive's memory! Then they would lose me!

Of course, if it did come down to that, then they would definitely know that somebody is hacking their systems. They would change all the codes and up their defenses…

The pros outweighed the cons. There was no way I could afford getting caught.

My fingers were starting to get sore by the time I had finished starting up an update on my firewalls and installing the defensive virus, which I've nicknamed 'The Sleeper'. I programmed the virus to flash 'Goodnight' right before it shuts down everything, just for the sake of scaring the daylights out of whoever was tracking me.

I slumped into my chair, thoroughly exhausted from all of the brain work I'd been doing. Ryo easily took over. I couldn't blame her, I'd be getting antsy too if I had been locked inside for so long.

* * *

**YAY RYO!**

…

**Next chapter. Teehee ;P Don't kill me please.**

**Also, I can't blame you guys for not reviewing last chapter (save you, Torin [YOU'RE AWESOME!]) because it wasn't that hot, but seriously, come on.**

**Review this chapter, or I'll start holding them after the cliffhangers. I know you're there, and I know you're reading this. It's just a button. It's not gunna bite you if you click it. So click it.**

…**. Please?**


	28. Highschool is: Over!

**Ryo~ Ryo~ Ryo~! Ryo~ Ryo~ Ryo~! Her arc is sooo close! :D I can't wait! *squeals, then passes out before reviving suddenly as if her life depended on what she says next* I'm almost done with it! I ****Promise**** it'll totally make up for the past chapters with her missing :D Here we go!**

* * *

**Ryo's P.O.V.**

It was good to be out.

I took a deep breath of the clean night air, soaking up the darkness that hung from the sky as it overcame even the ringed full moon. A smirk crossed my face as I stepped off the tree branch, summoning up the shadows at the last second to ease my connection with the ground. As I stepped out of the blackness and onto the bed of leaves that had taken to cover the forest floor, I caught a demon's aura. He was weak, a terribly low class demon that I'd be surprised to see if he could talk properly. My eyes narrowed as I grinned.

Toshiko _had_ been using a lot of energy lately. And nobody would wonder if a demon went missing, would they?

I casually walked over to where I could feel his aura coming from. The trip took less than three minutes. After all, we were in the forest surrounding the park, and Toshiko had taken us there so many times I had memorized all the pathways and shortcuts just as well as she.

"Tarukini! Tarukini!" The demon shouted in a harsh whisper as he walked through the trees. His head swiveled from side to side as he looked through the forest for this Tarukini character. He was a nondescript demon, with the usual unearthly skin tone and a pair of deadly looking jaws.

"Looking for someone?" I asked as I stepped out from behind a tree. He turned to face me, fear and shock evident at first before his eyes narrowed and a scowl took hold of his rather hideous features.

"Nothing you should be worried about, girl. Go back to your mommy and leave the real demons alone."

I perked a brow as he looked away from me, heading off to my left. He obviously didn't know who he was talking too. The shadow of a nearby oak bent and wrapped around his ankle, stopping him from moving. He jerked his leg as he tried, and failed, to lift it from the ground. I appeared behind him just as his fearful face turned to look at me. I grabbed his jaw with my right hand, forcing it open as I leaned in.

He let out a strangled moan as I shut my eyes, pulling up his shadow and sucking it into my mouth. The effects were immediate.

It was as if someone put an oil soaked piece of wood up to a dying campfire. I could feel my senses hone sharper than their previous state. Warmth filled my body as I leaned away from the demon's nearly lifeless body. I wrapped my hand around his head as his eyes started to lose focus. With little effort, I snapped his neck and let the body tumble to the ground.

_Now _he was lifeless.

"Miyatini!" A voice gasped to my right. I looked quickly, catching sight of a twin to the demon I just killed. His eyes were focuses on his brother's corpse, but upon seeing me disappear, he turned and ran.

Right into me.

A mangled scream was all he got out before I ate his shadow, too, and killed him in the same fashion as his brother. A shiver of pleasure racked my body as I licked my lips. It had been too long since I tasted the shadow of a demon. They, even from the weakest of demons, were always stronger than human shadows. I bent my head back to look at the sky, thrilled with how warm my energy felt as it pumped through my veins.

I could do anything tonight.

My power was finally starting to rekindle. Though I still wasn't able to even touch the power of my last body, I could still feel the energy inside me growing. The image of my loved one flashed through my mind's eyes as I briefly thought about what she would think of this human moon. This human air. My eyes trailed back to the demons at my feet.

These weakling fools.

Did she even think me alive?

Doubtful. She was always so certain in her choices. That was part of the reason I loved her, I suppose.

The aura of another demon in the park caught my attention. I looked to the east, where the demon was wondering through the woods. A feral grin spread as I raced to meet the fool that come into the park this late at night all alone with me on the prowl. I was hungry, starving for more power. And I'd get it, at this rate.

Just a little while longer.

Just a little while until I can finally be with her again.

* * *

**Toshiko P.O.V.**

'Whatever you did worked. I was called in last night and given a formal apology.' Kurama's note read as we sat in Biology.

It had been an exceptionally boring day, like every other school day in the history of my life. The only difference being this would be one of the last days of Highschool. Two more after this, then I'm scot free of this hell hole.

'And they didn't suspect a thing?' I questioned back, slipping the note onto his desk when the teacher's back was turned. He was currently writing notes on the chalkboard with some sort of reverent fever. Apparently, a test was coming up in one week, right before they let out for winter break, which is when the Dark Tournament will take place.

And I was _so sad_ I was going to miss it.

Kurama slid the note back to me. The paper unfolded silently as I opened it, and the fox went back to copying the notes. 'Koenma seemed apologetic enough. Even Hiei noticed he was sincere. I wouldn't be worried in your case.'

'There's a difference between worry and suspicion. They could be faking it; but then again, I doubt the Spirit World is capable of such an act of intelligence.'

He smirked as he read it over, shaking his head to himself.

The bell rung suddenly, causing a giant commotion as the students all bolted from their seats at the same moment. The teacher bristled, but resigned himself to his fate and he dropped the chalk into a small box kept on his desk.

"If I'm not mistaken, this is your last week of highschool, correct?" Kurama asked as he stood. I finished gathering my utensils and slipping them into my bag before doing the same. The majority of the class had left by now.

"The end of this week will be my last day." I said as we walked into the hallway. Ayuma was hanging around school until her friends came by so she could spend a few hours with them one last time before she gets to training.

Apparently, hanging around me had only increased her popularity. Though, I am pleased to say, she has resigned from the presidency of 'Shuichi's Fanclub'.

"Only three more days of peace..." Kurama faded off, sighing dramatically. I returned with a sarcastic look.

"How will you ever survive?" He chuckled lightly as we headed into the shoelocker room.

"Yuusuke only has training till the end of the week." Kurama suddenly changed the subject, making me perk a brow. So? That applied to me, how? Seeing my skeptic look, he shrugged, "Just thought you'd like to know so that you know when you need to start laying low again."

I snorted, walking off to my locker as he stayed put.

"It just so happens that I'll be busy for all of the next week and into the break. Your worry isn't necessary." I followed my better instincts of not telling him any details. He pondered that for a few minutes as I slipped on my shoes. Seeing as he still hadn't budged even after I shut my locker, I looked him dead in the eye and cocked my head. "Need anything else?"

He shook his head, green eyes slightly amused but still curious.

"Then I'll be going. See you tomorrow." I said as I turned my heel and started out the exit.

"Toshiko." He called as I had one foot out the door. I couldn't help but be slightly annoyed that he had called for me even after he said he didn't need anything.

I looked to him, my obvious annoyance making him smirk.

"It wasn't worry, it was suspicion."

He walked off without a word, leaving me to ponder his words on the way to my house.

* * *

"_Congratulations!_ My Highschool graduate!" My mom sang as I entered the house at the end of the week. She quickly pulled me into a hug as I shut the door behind me.

"I'm so proud of you!" She squealed, letting me loose before pulling me close to plant a kiss on my cheek. I smiled at her, stepping into the living room and looking around. I paused, slightly stunned as I laid my eyes on the giant box in the middle of the room. All the furniture had been pushed against the walls, even the old piano had been shoved into a corner.

The box looked to be a bit taller than me, and more than my height in width. It was a typical brown color, but had one giant red rope coming from the top of it. My step closer to it, however, was stopped as Mom grabbed me by the bicep and started pulling me through the kitchen to the staircase.

"What is in the box?" I asked as we began to climb up the stairs. Her smiled turned into pure mischievousness as her teasing voice sang in a whimsical way:

"Nothing!"

I slightly frowned, but didn't question it as she pulled me into my room. My eyes immediately fell to the only change in its otherwise normal appearance. A dress lay on top of my bed, a pale baby blue that was a simple sundress in design, but held a halter top and a layered middle for a classier look. It was obvious by the sheen that the dress was silk, but an indent in the fabric told me something else was on top. Mom watched as I moved over to the bed, fingering the edge of the dress before lifting up the indent. It was a pair of crystal earrings, shaped like diamonds with a perfectly clear cut.

The outfit was beautiful, at the very least.

"What's the occasion?" I asked as I examined the dress even farther. The way it fell seemed like it would reach my knees, if not just above. Mom gasped.

"It's your graduation! Stop being so silly, To-chan! Now hurry and get dressed, your father is meeting us for dinner- then we come back here and party!" She clapped her hands happily as she left the room, giggling to herself like she was the schoolgirl.

I watched her go, moving to shut the door behind her before looking back at the dress.

A deep sigh came out as I skimmed it over again. It _was _pretty.

This once. Only this once.

They would _never_ get me in it again.

"Mom… how many people did you say were coming to this party?" Rows of cars lined our driveway and street, even going around the curb. People had borrowed a few of our neighbor's driveways; too, it seemed, as more than a few foreign cars were parked on their property.

"Oh, just a few friends and neighbors. Most of your teachers, too. Some classmates, as well." Her nonchalant way of saying it made me sweatdrop. Just who did she think I was?

"There are a couple talent scouts, too." Father said as he pulled into our garage (after more than a few tight squeezes). Mom gasped, lightly slapping him on the arm.

"I thought we were going to wait to tell her!" She exclaimed, glancing back at me with a worried expression.

"Well when would you have preferred? _After_ they asked her to come in for a meeting?" Father smarted, shutting the garage door behind us with a clip placed on his steering wheel. "Besides, it's not like she hasn't done it before. It's nothing new, dear, you know that."

Mom huffed, rejected. She stepped out of the car before opening my door for me. I nodded my thanks, "He's right, you know. It really isn't anything big."

A small frown tugged on her face at my agreement with father. She obviously didn't want me to think about it like that. Her lips pursed, "Well, you never know when you can hit it big. Even if you choose not to go to college-"

"Which she will." My father interjected.

"-you have plenty of paths you can follow." Mom continued like she had never been interrupted. Unlike Mom, who had just wanted to get me into a great highschool, it was Dad's wish for me to go to college and get a degree of some sort. The light blue silk swept at my knees as we made our way to the door that lead into the house. Although the dress was a slightly tight fit, I did look particularly stunning, if I do say so myself.

And I only say that because mother and father had repeated it at least a thousand times each throughout dinner.

Briefly wondering who all had decided to attend the party, my hand wrapped around the knob. With naught but a simple twist, the shining metal turned and clicked, allowing me entrance into my home.

"_Happy Graduation!_" Chorused a mixed group of everyone I knew or had met at one point or another. Some I could tell were my classmates from their still worn uniforms, others had been from outside classes like mine and Ryo's dancing lessons. Some were neighbors, and some were friends of the family. Ayuma had taken to attending, standing beside an awkward looking Zizzy. Grammy had come, too, apparently closing her shop up early. Yet, even as I was ushered through the crowd, receiving many hugs, kisses, and well wishes, Kurama was nowhere in sight.

Wait- _why_ was I looking for him again?

I didn't have time to think about it as I was pulled into another hug, this from a particularly ecstatic cousin who lived in the country side. She probably thought I personally sent out the invitations.

"You _have _to come by and visit some time!" She said happily, giant grin on her face. As I struggled to remember her name, I was taken by the arms by my father, who tugged my through the crowd to the kitchen. People backed out of his way, clearing a path as his 'head of the household' aura demanded it.

My breath latched in my throat as I caught sight of what was on the kitchen table.

A three tiered cake, with white icing and royal designs graced the wooden top. The words 'Happy Graduation' were designed all around the sides of the different sized layers, each in a pale green colored icing. I'm not quite sure how it's possible, but my mouth watered and my throat went dry at the same time.

I couldn't do anything but stare.

It looked delicious, that much was apparent. It was also beautiful, almost too beautiful to eat. But, the more logical part of me screamed, it was obviously expensive. The room went silent, wondering what I would say at such a magnificent display of grandeur and importance.

I swallowed, and the words slipped out of my mouth before I even thought about them:

"You're marrying me off _already?"_

* * *

**Woo! Partay! Graduation, yes? :D And, drum roll please…**

**Cake! :D Yumminess, hahaha :D I think, when the day comes that they invent it, I shall send e-cakes to my amazing reviewers: Torin, Panic x Panda, and Lizzie-Lizard :-) Wouldn't that be interesting? I'd love to see how they tasted :D Thank you all! You're simply spectacular :)**

**Also, just out of curiosity, who do YOU think Ryo's mate is? Send in the answer in a message or review :-) Just for fun! I want to see who all has guessed it ;P The next two chapters will be really rather skippy, so be warned. They're also kind of fillers, sorry :/ I'm trying to get everything done and over with so I can move into the next arc. Be patient, please :P**

**Last but not least, I Love you All! I hope you have a happy Wednesday! Review please!**


	29. Music has: Returned

**Woo! We're so close to Ryo's Arc- ahhh! I can't wait!**

**I don't own YYH.**

* * *

"_You're marrying me off already?"_

The house burst into laughter. Everyone, of course, but Father, who paled at the thought. Mom grinned though, moving past me to the cake with a camera in hand. I didn't pay her any mind as I stepped over to the impressive, triple layered sweet. The 'clicks' of her camera were drown out by everyone in the house chatting away, or trying to call dibs on pieces as I picked up a knife and cut myself a small slice.

The cake was marbled on the inside, white and chocolate mixed together in swirls of color. And as I picked a fork up (Western foods almost always demanded western utensils) and took a bite, I smiled.

The cake almost seemed to melt in my mouth, it was smooth and creamy and delicious, and the icing only helped enhance the decadence of the cake. My reaction must have confirmed the deliciousness of the food because suddenly everyone wanted some, even those who had said they'd pass on cake before. My father quickly moved over and started cutting slices, handing them out left and right as my mother went about her time of taking hundreds of pictures. The time after that passed in a blur, as even more congratulations were said and people, many of whom I barely knew, acted like they were my best friend. Cousins, aunts and uncles, grandparents, and more than a few friends of family were all around me. So many people were crammed into our house, I briefly remember my father going out for some lights and hanging them out back, turning our small backyard into more of a lounging area. Everywhere there was people, cake, and presents.

Oh, the presents!

I think my mother just got sick of them halfway through the evening, as she eventually stopped saying anything but 'thank you very much', and placing them in a pile by the piano in the living room. Envelopes of money were placed in a box with a slit at the top in the kitchen. After everyone had settled down (few had left and some still arriving), I was led into the living room by my Mom, who motioned to the giant box, which still sat in the center of the room. People cleared away from it as I approached, forming a rather large circle around me and thing as I examined it.

"Pull the rope!" Someone yelled. I looked around, attempting to find the owner of the voice, by my attempts were stopped by the chorus' of 'yeah!'s and 'go on!'s.

Nodding, I grabbed the rope that hung from the box, and tugged. Nothing happened. I slightly frowned, tugging harder.

Still nothing.

I pursed my lips, now determined to open the thing by means of the rope. Roughly, I grabbed it with both of my hands, backing up until it was tight. Then, with every ounce of strength my body held, I pulled. A loud snap echoed through the room, but nothing followed, so I continued to pull. Another snap. Finally, I placed a foot behind me and gave one last pull.

The sound of wood breaking caused the house to go silent. Then, the box seemed to groan as the sides began to fall away, revealing…

I gasped, covering my mouth with my hands as my eyes went wide. This couldn't be-! There was no way!

My gasp was echoed throughout the room as the last side slammed into the ground. All around people turned envious or curious, but the shock was the central feature of the day, for sure.

As before all of us, in the center of the room, sat a polished, brand new, hot off the market, black wood concert grand piano.

I felt my knees go weak as I managed to stumble over to the beautiful piece of art. My fingers trembled as they glided over it. It was magnificent- beauty in the purest form. I gently sat down on the stool, allowing myself a few deep breaths to calm down.

I could hear my heart in my ears. After a few seconds of calming down, I managed to open the keyboard for the world to see.

"What do you think baby?" Mom asked tentatively, creeping over to me with her camera raised. "You like it?"

I nodded, swallowing to clear the lump in my throat. How could they afford this? It was beautiful, wondrous and amazing.

"Play something for us to dance to, Yorusta-san!" The voice came from a group of girls in the corner. They were in one of my dance classes, Ballet if I remember correctly.

"That would be amazing!" Another girl said; this one from my Jazz Dance class.

Another chorus of agreement echoed through the house. They wanted me to play.

Should I? It was so beautiful though. Would my fingers soil it?

"Go on…" My mother encouraged, motioning to the piano. She was smiling, starting to get teary eyed. She had always dreamed of me graduation highschool. Becoming famous or something of the sort.

She said something earlier… what was it? Oh yeah, scouts were here. I looked around, noticing a few faces that I didn't recognize. That must be them.

I rolled my teeth over my bottom lip, bringing my hands up and tapping a few scales. It was in perfect condition. I'm pretty sure that if my ears had a voice, they would be crying for more. Luckily my tear ducts weren't acting up. The sound was a beautiful tune, and I wasn't even playing a melody yet.

Playing… I hadn't played a piano outside of practice in so long. The thought of music sounded so foreign earlier, when I was with Mama. Did it now?

I played a small rhythm, warming up slowly. My ballet and jazz group took the floor, and soon, people started gathering in, dancing alongside them. I felt a smile come to my face as I started into Franz Liszt's Paganini Etude No. 5, "La Chasse". I closed my eyes as I played, smiling to myself. Sure, it was a warmup, but the music was beautiful.

As I rocked with it, I could feel myself becoming lost in the music. The tone, the beauty, the harmony…. It was all so amazing, to be lost in this place of splendor with nothing but myself and the piano. And even as I ended the piece, and clapping and laughter from the house shot forth into the night air all around, I didn't care.

Sometime through my third or fourth piece, mother had brought down my keyboard from my room. One of my acquaintances from a music class joined in, and we did a duet for a song or so until others brought forth their own instruments, and another person joined in on the old piano I was taught with. The house was soon rocking with music. Melodies shot forth in the air and enveloped everyone close enough that they could feel the breath of the notes dance upon their skin in silken shoes- and shiver at the way the rhythms caressed them, newlywed lovers on their honeymoon night. Ryo's classmates eventually came forth, showing off a piece of their exotic- and erotic- routine before the floor was swept away with other from a jazz class. Ballerina's and break dancers alike joined on the floor in unification only joyous music could bring.

I became so lost in the music, I only stopped playing the beautiful notes when the last of the guests had left and mother demanded I go to sleep.

Yet even then, harmonies kept shooting through me, taking place in my mind as I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling.

Suddenly, music wasn't so foreign anymore.

* * *

Training started immediately the evening after. After about two days, Makai bugs started showing up in the area. Due to Ryo's warning, Reki stayed with us and trained until they were taken care of. It seemed that Kurama told the truth: the Spirit World really had dropped the matter of a fourth thief.

I couldn't help but find pride in that. Out of the four of us I was the only one not caught. And if the Spirit World couldn't see me, then I was practically invisible to everyone else, as the Reikai had the most up to date information technology out there.

Save Eden, of course.

Most of what Zizzy taught us was basic skills. I already knew a good bit of martial arts (thanks to Ryo's early encouragement), so all I really did was help Reki by sparring with her. We had come to find that it was impossible for me or Ryo to meditate. Every time one of us tried, we'd be taken straight into the Waiting Room. She blamed it on the Waiting Room being in the place of my dreams. So, we focused on the physical things. Endurance building was a big part of my routine, and Zizzy made me run two kilometers every day. Speed was important to her as well. The easiest part of my routine everyday was the time dedicated to balance.

We'd climb trees, go out on the thinnest limb, and be told not to fall. Zizzy would proceed to shake the tree until one of us fell, then she'd catch us and we'd do it again.

Reki was losing weight, fast. Her features became thinner, and she started to develop actual biceps. She was getting better at martial arts everyday; and often stayed out later with Zizzy to practice control over her powers.

Ryo went out almost every night, feeding off the demons that dare enter the woods before killing them. There were becoming fewer and fewer, I noticed; and it was a source of debate for the two of us. According to the demoness, others were starting to recognize it as 'her territory'. A place they only went to if they had a death wish.

I don't like it. It draws too much attention, and I don't want loudmouth demons gibbering away about our hunting grounds.

On the first day of Winter Break, which coincided with the day my parents left for vacation and the day before we were due to leave with Zizzy, we were given the day off.

"To pack, relax, and prepare for hell," said the bear demon when questioned as to why.

I ran the two kilometers with Reki anyway. I would feel lazy if I didn't- it had become something of a habit. Afterwards, we showered, saw my parents off to their plane then wondered the streets of Sarayashiki looking for some form of entertainment.

Which, I noticed, could mean two things to Reki:

"But To-chaaan, why?" Reki whined as we passed Grammy's flower shop. The elder waved at me through the glass, and I reciprocated the gesture as we walked on.

"Because it's asking for trouble, Reki-chan." I put down, taking another bite of my near finished ice cream cone.

"It's just an arcade!" Her big hazel eyes were begging, and the cutest puppy dog face she owned was being pulled out of her arsenal.

"We'll lose track of time and end up staying out past curfew." I popped the last of the cone in my mouth, savoring its flavor. Reki wasn't defeated, as shooting down that idea only brought up a new one.

"Then karaoke? _Please?_"

We both froze at the same instant.

There was a slight pressure on my mind, making my heart jump for a split second before I forced it down. I recognized that aura. Reki's eyes widened; and she immediately attached herself to my right arm. She, on the other hand, didn't.

"Keep walking." I told her softly, glancing around the rooftops. It was coming from the second one down on my left, the top of some small marketing business. Turning into an alley and slipping behind a dumpster, I quickly dragged the two of us into the shadow world. Reki let me go once we entered, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself.

She'd been in here before. Before we sparred, Zizzy told us show each other the extent of our powers, and I had taken her in here for a small demonstration.

I let her breathe for a few seconds. She wasn't used to using water for air; but after she had calmed herself, I began to talk.

"Stay here, don't try to move anywhere. If you just float here, you won't move. I've got some business to attend to, and I'll be back soon to pick you up, okay?"

She opened her mouth to protest, but hastily shut it when she felt the velvet water enter her mouth. Her face twisted as she attempted to spit it out, but she only succeeded in making it harder for her to breathe.

I placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her into a brisk hug before leaning away. Her eyes bore into me, worried and fear stricken. "I'll be fine. I know him."

At a length she nodded; I smiled, patted her head, and began to shadow hop to the roof of the building. Reki's eyes bore into me until she could see me no longer. Once I reached the structure's top, I pulled myself out and into the world of color through the shadow of the stairway cast onto the concrete roof.

And I was barely standing before he attacked.

* * *

**Woohoo for cliffhangers! :D So, one more chapter till Ryo's Arc. She's hardly mentioned now, but hey, just you wait my loves! Our favorite shadow demon will be with you again shortly. :D**

**Also: THANK YOU REVIEWERS! :D Miorochi, Torin, OhhTaylorJade, and Kage Hakari! You are all quite beloved by me :] 2 of you got it, two of you didn't :] But that's okay, because you still have plenty of time to figure it out! And, I suppose I should warn you- this is a partially Yuri story. Ryo's mate IS a female.**

**Here's a new brainteaser: who do YOU think is on the roof? ;)**

**Thank you for the support! Review please! See you next week!**


	30. Familiarity is: Painful

**:D WOO! Ryo is comin' comin' comin'! Hahaha, and the last chapter before her Arc is now here! Enjoy my loves!**

**

* * *

**

He was fast. Faster than before.

I quickly drew my knife, bringing it up to stop his sword. The metals clashed with a screech before he pulled away, bringing the weapon back for another attack. I parried that blow, and the one after it. We kept like this for awhile, analyzing each other's moves. He took a slash to my left, as I expected, but what I barely dodged was the sharp turn his blade made halfway through the attack. I dropped onto my back, barely dodging the blow that was aimed to gut me, before I braced myself with my hands and kicked both feet upward, landing a kick to his stomach. He stumbled back, providing me the room to push myself off the ground and hop into a squatting position.

He was testing me; that much was obvious.

"You've been training?" His question was more of a statement. Red eyes peered into mine, analyzing, but not without the usual harshness he generally held.

"As have you." I stood, flipping my knife to hold it backhand.

The statement of mine was followed by another attack. I went after him this time, not providing him the time to think as I closed the distance between us, making a downward slash at his chest that was parried by his sword. I flipped my blade again, spinning as I straightened my arm, aiming for his throat. This time he dodged, jumping back before steadying himself and again charging me. He swiped at me, and I dodged backward. Again this happened, then finally a third time. I could see the growing aggravation on his face as I looked for an opening, any opening; that would put him down for the instant I would need to summon a shadow and spike him.

At last, he made one slash at my throat, and seeing as how I was on the edge of the building, I bent backward to avoid the blow. The blade sliced through the air above my face, cutting a few strands of hair that had been slow with the dodge. The killing blow was his- but it did not come.

We both paused in that stance, and with some hesitance, I leaned back up. Dark brown met cherry red as he took a few steps back, sheathing his sword.

We studied each other, eye contact never breaking. After a few seconds of this silent battle, he shoved his hands in his pockets, causing his cloak to fall around his shoulders and cover everything down to his boots.

"What is it you want, Hiei?" I asked; curios for the meaning of why he put away his weapon. If it was a fight he wanted, he had it. But at the same time, if that was his goal, then he would not have sheathed his sword. Hesitantly, I flipped my own knife shut, shoving it back in my jacket pocket.

"Do you know of the Dark Tournament?" He cut to the chase, ever true to his persona. He didn't smirk, or shift, or do anything besides stare. I nodded, interested as to why he brought this up; and he continued. "The Spirit Detective has been invited- and we need a fifth member."

I frowned in the slightest. That was not expected. It put a rather large dent in my plan of sweeping the competition.

And to be invited… what did Yuusuke do to get himself into _that_ mess? Did he and Toguro have some sort of issue with each other? If so, Zizzy would have to get past Yuusuke to get to her brother.

Hiei seemed to grow bored with my silence as I thought, as the expression showed on his face. "Well? It was decided that if you weren't a_fraid_ to risk it, then Kurama could use your help in training the idiot."

My eyes narrowed at his taunt. He was goading me into it. "And who is this idiot you're referring to?"

He scowled, "A buffoon friend of the detective. He's weak, and human."

"Your two least favorite things." I summarized. At his sharpening glare, I crossed my arms. "I'm preoccupied during that time frame. You'll have to find another person."

He scowled, "What? Entertaining that new pet of yours?"

My eyes narrowed, _so he did notice Reki_.

"She's been following you around for awhile now. Or, perhaps, you're too busy staking your claims on different parts of this human city. And here I thought you'd do just about anything to get rid of Ryo."

Ryo boiled within me; and I frowned. So it _was_ widespread word about her dealings in the park. My assumptions had been correct. Nonetheless, I wouldn't let him draw me into the team.

"My answer stands, Hiei. Find another person."

"Then you better give me a damn good reason why you're chickening out!" He snapped, showing off his slightly sharpened canines as he snarled. I turned away, walking to the edge of the building that had a darkened alley I could easily slip into.

"You'll figure it out."

I stepped off as he lunged, sword thrust to where I had previously been. With a splash I entered the shadow world and began my way back to Reki. Deciding it wasn't safe, I kept in the shadows (she stayed with me by piggyback) as I made my way to the Horawada house.

Zizzy needed to know of this development.

* * *

"You're joking, right?" Reki asked, testing the wood boat with her foot.

"Why would I?" Zizzy questioned, hopping into it without hesitance. The aquatic looking demon at the front of the boat looked insulted by Reki's hesitance.

"It's perfectly safe." He said, finishing the knot of rope around his waist. The other end was tied to the boat. I glanced him over, estimating the odds of survival should this… _dingy _sink at sea.

Apparently, the rest of our team stayed on a small, uncharted island off the coast of Japan. And this demon and his boat were the only way to get to it without attracting attention.

"T-To-chan… what do you think?" Reki asked, paling as it creaked from one of her softer nudges. I continued to examine the dingy. No holes… just really old wood and two planks laid across it for us to sit on. I took a deep breath, sighing it out.

"I see no other choice." And with that, I stepped into the boat, taking the seat opposite Zizzy. Reki debated for a bit longer. Finally, she bit her lip and shakily stepped in, instantly taking the seat by my side and grappling onto my arm like I was the only thing keeping her from drowning.

The demon huffed, offended, before turning around and beginning to drag us off of the dusty beach and into the sea.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride." Zizzy said, nodding to the demon. "Two months, remember? Come back then." The demon grunted, shuffling back out to sea, leaving his boat pulled up onto the sandy beach of the small island.

And it was a _very_ small island.

It was all beaches; save some palm trees and a few trunks scattered about the island suggesting that they had been cleared away. In the middle of this island there stood a small, Japanese style cabin. A well stood a little ways off to the side, providing a clean water source amidst the sea surrounding us on all sides.

"_This_ is a place I could get used to." Reki grinned, scanning over the cabin before looking out to the sea. There was nothing but water and sand all around. A mini-paradise to a beach lover like her, no doubt.

"Good. You'll be spending all of the next two months here. Try to survive. It's a bit late to be looking for another member." Zizzy frowned slightly at Reki's cheer, and she started to drudge her way up the sandy beach to the cabin.

"What do you think of it, To-chan?" Reki asked, beaming at me. I managed a small smile at her, past the annoying feel of sand gliding into my shoes and the sight of a small crab crawling out into sea.

"It'll take a bit of adapting, but let's do our best, okay Reki-chan?" I supported. Her face brightened even farther, and she nodded happily.

"Without a doubt!"

With that, Zizzy led us onto the wraparound porch, rasping lightly on the wood beside the sliding door.

"Coming~!" A sing song voice rang. My brows furrowed, it sounded rather familiar.

"Keep your aura's down and don't speak unless spoken to." Zizzy sharply instructed, glancing at the both of us in turn before looking back at the door. The sound of footsteps echoed harshly through the house. They were getting closer… closer… The door slid open sharply, revealing a woman with sky blue hair tied back into a loose bun and black eyes dressed in a breathtaking pink kimono. A few white strands hung loose from her head, softly framing her face and wisping around her head.

I suddenly went dizzy as my head pounded. I knew her.

No, I knew _him_.

From where? How?

Ryo's power started to rise within me. She was getting excited.

_Why?_

He grinned a beautiful smile, showing of pointed canines cleaned to the purest of whiteness. Quickly, he pulled Zizzy into a hug, to which she hugged back.

"Oh, Zizzy-chan! It's such a pleasure to see you again!" His voice was a smooth melody. One so familiar…

_Where do I know him from?_

The dizziness started to subside. But the pounding in my head was starting to hurt even worse. Ryo… was she doing this? Why else would I react to just _seeing_ someone?

The pair of demons separated, and Zizzy stepped aside, leaving me and Reki in front of the new demon.

No, not new. His name… his name was Minuka.

_How do I know that?_

"Minmin, this is Ayuma Hidoreki." Zizzy pointed to Reki.

"Please, call me Reki-chan." Reki bowed, to which this _Minmin_ mimicked. When they both stood, all eyes were on me.

Another pound, I almost slipped forward from the pain as my dark eyes met his.

"And this is Yorusta Toshiko, you'll meet Ryo later."

His eyes flashed with shock before it was carefully hidden beneath another smile and bow. I didn't bow back.

I wanted to. It was only polite. But something- _something_ was stopping me from bowing.

Zizzy and Reki gave me confused looks, but when Minuka stood back up, he didn't seem to notice anything odd.

"My name is Minuka, but all of you may call me Minmin. It's just so much cuter, don't you think?" Reki nodded, beaming at him. She probably thought Minuka was a girl.

I couldn't blame her. I had been fooled at first. But… what was it that was telling me he was a guy? He looked like a girl, talked like a girl…. So why am I so convinced that he isn't?

"Oh, my! Where are my manners? Here, come in, come in! Leave your shoes by the door; we won't be using them during your stay here." Minuka ushered us inside. Zizzy went in first, followed by Reki, and at last, Me. Minuka shut the door behind me. He was so close… I could smell him.

Even that was familiar.

It was odd; I had never really _smelled_ somebody before. I noticed certain scents around them, but never what they naturally smelled like.

It was… disturbing.

I took off my shoes as Minuka brushed past us, waiting for everyone to be ready. I quickly shifted them to face the door, standing up. Briefly, Minuka glanced at me.

I didn't see him do it… I felt it. I knew his gaze. His so very familiar gaze. The way it felt to be watched by him. Analyzed by him.

_How the __hell__ do I know this?_

"Right this way!" He led us into an open room, in which there were two sliding doors. One on the back wall, and one on the right. There were no windows, but light, and heat, came from a fireplace set in the middle of the left wall. A single low table sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by mats to sit and eat at. "This is the main room."

He then led us over to the doorway on the right, sliding it open and hurrying us in. Two windows were in this room, and a divider stood folded against the right wall. Folded up futons were carefully stacked in a corner. "These are the sleeping quarters. This is a small house, so I'm afraid everyone must share a room. I hope there are no issues with that."

"If they have problems, they can suck it up." Zizzy said sharply, taking her bag off her shoulders and tossing it into the room. Minuka chuckled at that, sounding girly and superficial at the same time. I slid my own pack off my shoulders, placing it just inside the door; and Reki did the same.

"Then, follow me to the kitchen, please." We walked back out of the room and into the main, then went through the doors at the back of that room. As we entered the kitchen, I noticed that all the appliances were up to date. A sliding door stood on the right wall of the room.

"And that," Minuka waved at the last door I had previously noted, "is the bathroom. When you want to bathe, there's a small cove that we have curtained off for privacy that is acceptable for washing in."

"Where are Seseya and Koru?" Zizzy asked as we were directed into the main room, taking a seat at spots around the table. Reki and I sat on one side, Zizzy and Minuka on the other, with Zizzy in front of me and Minuka in front of Reki.

"Seseya-chan wished to go shopping, and of course, Koru just _had_ to go with her." Minuka waved her off, leaning onto the table with a bit of gloom.

"Eh? They left you all alone?" Zizzy blinked those wide yellow eyes curiously. Minuka nodded, glancing at her before huffing.

"I know! And they wouldn't even pick me up a new kimono!" The way he said it made it sound like a treason of some sort.

Treason. Huh. Why did that seem to fit the scenario?

"Ah, well." Zizzy sighed. "Guess they'll have to meet tomorrow."

"If they come back by then." Minuka followed up, "But enough of this talk. I want to learn more about our teammates. Where are you two from?" Minuka glanced between us before steadying his gaze on me.

Reki answered, though, not getting his subliminal indication.

"We're from Sarayashiki." She added her award winning smile at the end. Minuka blinked, giving the girl a glance over before settling his sights on the girl's hair.

"I love your hair color, what dye did you use?" He asked. Reki blinked, fingering her hair softly.

"O-oh. Just an off brand, you know. Cheap stuff." She shrugged, looking away as if it were some sort of sin. "But, your hair is so pretty, too! You can't compliment me when yours is so beautiful!"

Minuka beamed. Hair… that was important. Why was his hair important?

It signified something. A birth mark of some sort…

"Why thank you! I do try to take good care of it- hair dresser's habit's and all." Reki gasped.

"You're a hairdresser?"

No… that wasn't it. That wasn't why his hair was important. There was something else, something… _more_.

I winced, grabbing my head as it pounded once more. Dizziness and nausea rushed over me, and I braced my elbow on the table. I could feel a thin layer of cool sweat coat my skin.

"Toshiko?" Zizzy asked, noticing my dilemma first. The two that had been discussing different styles they prefer broke out of their conversation.

Another pound. Why was this coming in waves? Why now?

"To-chan? Are you okay?" Reki asked quietly, placing her hands gently on my shoulder. I couldn't bring myself to give her a smile of reassurance.

The pain… this hurt. This hurt worse than any accident I had ever caused myself to be in. There was no tingling- this was internal.

"I'm sorry, Toshiko-chan… you haven't spent five minutes here and you're already in pain. I'm sorry, is there anything I can do?" Minuka asked, leaning over the table to me.

Another pound. His voice, his scent, his looks… why was he so damn familiar to me?

Why couldn't I remember him?

"Ya can quit with the fake concern." I snapped, managing to glare at him past my pain. Zizzy stiffened, and Reki gasped. His face dropped as he leaned away, coal black eyes turning onto calculating machines, scanning me over.

"Who do you think you are; brat?" He asked. Though venom was in his voice, it didn't scare me. It didn't make me worry in the least.

Something told me I could beat him. That he could never defeat me.

"I can tell ya who I'm not- I'm _not_ a transvestite whore."

His aura spiked, crashing down on us like the weight of one hundred elephants. Reki froze, looking at Minuka with wide, fearful eyes. Zizzy gulped, watching me in shock.

Another pound. I hissed in pain, grabbing my head with both hands.

"Do you think you can beat me?" He growled. His hands- with nails sharpened like claws- curled into fists as he began to stand.

"I sure as hell can." I answered. Why was I feeling so cocky? So confident? This wasn't me.

I wouldn't say something like that.

He lunged just as another pound attacked my head.

I surrendered to the darkness.

_Memories… so many memories… but, they aren't mine…_

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is so skippy, however, it does a good job of advancing the plot, I think. :] And no, that wasn't the fight between Hiei and Toshiko I have planned. Just you wait my loves, you shall see :]**

**Thank you sooooo much! Torin and OhhTaylorJade! You mean very much to me :D**

**Review please!**


	31. Birth

**Our story goes on to tell of a Lord, born to neither glory nor power, but with both. Over a thousand years ago, before even the Great Prince of the Spirit World was born, or the two Worlds became three. This is a tune still sung in the Makai today, but only by the most daring- or ignorant- of demons. To talk of this Lord is forbidden in most lands, and steps have been taken to ensure that nobody ever learns of this part of the World's history.**

**But some remember.**

**Those who have ageless minds, or have read the tales or heard the songs. Yet even they dare not speak of the Lord- for to talk of him, it makes him real, and that was the **_**last **_**thing the World **_**ever **_**wanted to do**_** again**_**…**

* * *

"A _girl?_ She died and left us a _girl?_" A young man spoke, glaring at the bundle of rags in the arms of the clan's midwife. He was the baby's uncle, much to his disdain.

"Calm down! At least the child survived!" The midwife, and only woman in the room, protested as she tucked the rags closer to herself.

"It might be better if she _hadn't_." This time a young boy spoke, he appeared to be around thirteen. And, like the two people who had previously spoken, had long black hair tied back in a simple ponytail and coal black eyes that gleamed in the darkness.

The only source of light in the room that illuminated these features was from a single lit torch on the side wall of the wooden room.

"Shut it, Syuki! It is up to ya father whether to keep her or not, ya input is not needed!" The woman attempted to silence the young clan heir. She, although not in any way royalty among the clan of demons, was still highly respected. She had helped his mother give birth to him, along with the majority of the children in the clan.

"No, but it's sure as hell _wanted_, unlike yours. So why don't you just _leave_, onna?" The boy, Syuki, spoke again, snarling at the woman. Her upper lip raised in a sneer, revealing pointed canines that glinted dangerously. The light from the torch went out suddenly, enveloping the room in utter darkness.

It was a warning from the woman to the heir: _I helped bring you into this world; I can take you out of it._

"Quiet, all of you."

All voices silenced at the sound of the deep rumble. The light from the torch re-illuminated the room, showing nothing of the one who spoke but his two large, bare feet as he sat on his throne. A thin black vine with thorns tipped in red wrapped around his left ankle, signifying him as the head of the clan.

"Give it to me." At the command, the woman shuffled over the leader, head bowed. Without a moment's hesitation, she held out the child to its father. Yet, a concerned look was still on her face. If he rejected the child, it had to be killed.

"It is weak." The uncle input, leaning against the wall to the throne's right. His eyes were fixed on the child, watching it as if it might suddenly burst into a ball of flame to engulf his brother.

"It's a newborn Tak, all of them are." The woman explained, sending a quick glare to her fellow clan member. He retorted with a glare of his own, crossing his arms.

"How about we sell it?" Syuki suggested from his seat against the left wall of the room. The woman's sharp intake of breath made it clear to all males in the room she was petrified at the idea.

"No, we shall keep her." The leader said, raising the child into the torchlight to look at it. She had a head full of curly red hair, and deep, coal black eyes that watched her father watch her.

It became evident to the leader the child knew exactly what was going on.

"Naki, how old is it?" The leader asked. The woman looked to the child, her eyes appraising it.

"Three months." She spoke, chill in her voice from the god-awful memories that came with the day of the child's birth.

When she had found out that her friend, Lev, was pregnant with the clan leader's child for the second time, they had attempted to leave the compound to travel to the rather far away village where the clan leader was staying to sign a peace treaty with the ruler of that area. But, not long after they left the safety of their country, they were attacked by raiders. Lev was wounded in the fray, and sensing she was close to death, her body naturally aborted the baby. After killing the raiders with her final ounce of power, she died giving birth to the baby that she gave her life to protect. It was the least Naki could do for her deceased friend to bring the child to its father, like they had originally planned.

That was three trying months ago.

"Judging by its hair, she was born in the daytime." Tak explained, frowning at the red haired bundle of trouble. When a shadow demon was born under light, its hair turned the color of the sky. Most shadow demons were born in the safe darkness of the night, so their powers would manifest easier as they grew.

"Dusk. I thought her hair would be gold, like the sky when she was born. But when I went to go wash her, the color of the blood spilt that day never left her." Naki explained, crossing her arms at the memory. Hopefully, the child wouldn't be useless. Most dayborns never manifested their power, but hopefully, _hopefully_, the child being born at dusk, she'd have some measure of power. Just not too much. That would be even more dangerous.

"So that piece of trash is my sister? This is just _great_. A girl, _and_ useless." Syuki scowled, crossing his arms as he shifted his weight.

Naki glared at the heir, who glared right back. Her gaze was interrupted, however, when the leader sought her attention.

"Naki." He spoke, and the woman fetched the baby from his arms. "Take her, feed her, and raise her until she is able to bring honor to our clan. She will be under your care, in place of her mother."

Naki nodded, bowing her head. "Anything else, leader?"

"Did Lev have a name for her?" The midwife sighed.

"She was sure it was going to be a boy, but… Ryo."

The leader nodded. "Then Ryo it is. Raise her well."

* * *

"Ryo-sama! Please, be careful!" Naki exclaimed, hurrying over to the two year old who had tripped over a small pebble and landed roughly on her belly. She was shoved away though, as the young demoness proceeded to stand up on her own and continue her wonderings about the small clearing her caretaker liked to call a backyard. "Oh…." Naki wrung her hands before wiping them against her yukata to get the sweat off.

Ryo wandered to the edge of the clearing before plopping down suddenly under the shadow of a tall tree. She proceeded to pat the ground, giggling madly like it was all the fun in the world. Curly red locks flew everywhere as she bounced for joy each time she brought her hand up.

Naki sighed, looking up to the moon. It was full, and hung like a lantern in the middle of the night. Then she took another glance at her young mistress. It was nights like this, nights so brightly illuminated that often spelled trouble for shadow demons. They were creatures of the dark, nocturnal by lifestyle. Most decided to just stay inside during nights like this though. There were many old wives tales going about telling of children who got snatched up or wives that got stolen.

Yes, it was definitely best to stay inside during nights like these.

A squeal snapped her from her thoughts as her heart stopped for the slightest of moments.

Her eyes locked straight on Ryo, wide, frantic, and scared.

A sigh of relief filled her next as she noticed the child was perfectly okay. The child's right arm was only stuck past the elbow into the ground.

Wait- w_hat?_

Naki hurried over to Ryo, crouching beside the giggling child with wide eyes. Ryo looked up at her, let out an excited laugh, and then looked back to her submerged arm. She struggled a bit, letting out a short huff of frustration, before starting to pull her arm out of the ground. Naki couldn't breathe as she watched the child.

The sight of the shadows dripping off her mistress' arm was almost enough to give her a heart attack.

Ryo pulled her arm completely out of the shadow world, giggling crazily as she bounced with a huge smile on her face. Slowly, she opened up her right palm, staring at it with her darker-than-night eyes. Inside her palm, wriggling against her skin; lay a small bead of shadow. It was morphing and shifting, darting all over the child's hand. Ryo let out another high pitched squeal, clapping her hands together. The shadow splattered, dripping out of her hand and back into the world from whence it came. She bounced and giggled, clapping her hands together again and again. Had she not been so shocked, Naki would've thought Ryo the happiest demon in the world.

But, as it were, she was in a state of panic. She stared at the ground where the child had so easily pulled out the shadows.

This was terrible. Absolutely horrible.

Ryo, the child she had dedicated her life to, could control shadows. Which, although normal for the clan leader or main bloodline, was not generally accessible unless one had years of training. And that training wasn't allowed to females.

Lev had been an exception. She was chosen from a young age to be the future clan leader's wife. She was taught to defend herself, and that was all.

But here her daughter was, her _dayborn_ _daughter_, playing with shadows when she could hardly walk.

This could be the end of the main bloodline. As far as she knew, the clan heir, Syuki, Ryo's older brother, was just now tapping into his own powers. If he learned of this, he would kill his sister. He would kill her, and he would claim it to be protection of the main bloodline.

Which would be true.

Knowing the blood that flowed through Ryo's veins, she would, without a doubt in the world, be aiming to usurp her brother and become the next clan leader.

But the problem was, with a child of this much power…

It could actually be possible.

* * *

"What is it, Naki?" Tak asked as he entered his room inside the main house. He and Naki had been close for awhile, but had drifted in the last fifteen years, as a result of the woman becoming the clan's midwife. At one point, he had been about to take her as a mate, but that was before the birth of the clan heir.

Now, even should he chose a mate and have children, he had no shot at the crown. He was doomed to the existence of being his older brother's right hand man, like every other second born before him.

And he hated it.

But, and Naki knew this, he was weaker than his brother. It was a close call, but he was definitely weaker. And it made him want to kill even thinking about it.

"And why did ya bring that infernal dayborn with ya?" He asked as the midwife shut the door to her room behind her, taking the child off her hip and setting her on the ground.

"We've got a serious problem." Naki started, voice nothing more than a harsh whisper. Tak's brow's furrowed.

"Of what sort?" He motioned to one of the mats on the floor, and Naki nodded, taking a seat. Tak moved to sit in front of her.

"Of the succession sort." His eyes widened as he glanced to Ryo. The child was occupied with exploring the room. A look of fierce determination was on her face as she ran from one corner to the next.

"And what of it?" He dropped his voice to a whisper as well, keeping his eyes on the child as she ran about the wooded floors, causing enough racket to distract someone from listening in on their conversation.

"Ya have to promise me something first, Tak. I came to ya because I think you're her best bet for some kind of understanding, but in case ya don't, I want ya to promise me you won't hurt her." Naki's voice was firm, and she met Tak's hard gaze with unwavering strength. "Promise me."

Tak searched the woman's eyes. Although it was generally frowned upon in women, he found her strength appealing. If that was the one trait that described her, it fit her perfectly.

Strong.

Strong like he had always wanted to be.

Slowly, he grabbed one of her hands. He held it, firm, and strong. Just like she was.

"I promise."

Her look faded into a soft smile as she gently ran her other hand across his cheek. She had always loved him. She could just never bring herself to make the first move.

"Ryo, she's dangerous. She can-"

A squeal from said toddler snapped their attention directly to her. Ryo sat in-between them and the door, back to the single torch that lit the room. In her cupped hands was a small puddle of shadows. They twisted and squirmed, trying to find a way back to their world, but Ryo kept them in her hands, even if she had to clasp them together suddenly before bringing them back into a cusp.

Tak's sharp intake of breath and wide eyes told Naki that she was now on dangerous ground. The way he squeezed her hand, too- it was almost enough to hurt her.

"That…" She said softly, eyes trailing away from the toddler and to the table; "is the problem."

"No." Tak suddenly spoke, voice cutting through the baby's giggles. "That is not a problem. _That_ is a gift." His eyes were excited, happy. He saw a plan in that child. A growing, scheming plan.

"But she's a woman! Even if she did have a chance at the throne, she could never find a mate- she's a _dayborn_! She isn't supposed to be able to do that!" Naki hissed, expressing her worries. "Her brother will have her _killed!_"

That brought his attention back to her. Tak's eyes flashed with shock before they narrowed. He shook his head, grabbing her other hand and bringing them together into his.

"I'll protect her."

It was Naki's turn to inhale suddenly.

"I'll protect her, and I'll protect you. I'll teach her how to control her powers, how to _hide_ them until the right time. When she's old enough, strong enough, she can claim the throne. And guess who'll be there, her trusted advisors?"

Naki eyes widened as she saw the full scheme of his.

"She doesn't have to go through this alone, Naki. We can find her a mate- a strong one, too. And then, when she's old enough, and you're ready- we can be together. _Together_, Naki. Like we weren't able to be before."

Her eyes started watering as she stared at him, speechless. He leaned forward, kissing her gently on the lips.

A splash of dark liquid on their faces brought them quickly out of their short-lived romance. Tak broke away with a growl, turning to face the source of his displeasure. Naki blushed, realized what she had just done. She quickly dried her eyes, looking up to find Ryo and Tak in a glare-down.

"Ya hurt her, ya die." Ryo said, making Naki gasp. Those were her first words! Perfectly Articulated!

"And you're going to be the one to kill me?" Tak asked, going from angry to amused. Ryo nodded, not losing her glare. He smirked, shaking his head. "Look here, kiddo. I'm not going to hurt Naki. Besides, you've got better things to do than worry about others. You've got to start training, _now._"

Naki blinked curiously over to Tak, about to inquire as to why when she got her answer from an unlikely source.

"So I beat brother, become heir." Ryo said in all seriousness. Naki noticed, with some disdain, that the child's speech wasn't as good as she first thought. Tak nodded, leaning forward and ruffling the young girl's hair.

"You're a smart one, aren't ya?"

Ryo swatted away his hand, but didn't answer. She may be young, but she knew.

She had always known. This was her life. It was her destiny. Her mother knew it, too. That was why the last of her mother's energy wasn't used in giving birth, but given to her right before she left the womb. It was a secret between mother and daughter. One Ryo knew she should protect with her life. Just like her mother had.

Because of her mother's sacrifice, she had a head-start on her brother.

She _would_ become the clan heir.

Or she would die trying.

* * *

**And the Drama begins!**

**Woo-whee! :D Can't say I haven't been excited for that one! Now, this chapter is a bit skippy, but so is this whole Arc, in a way. The worst of it is now, of course, because I'm trying to get her story told perfectly- the way it's **_**meant**_** to be told. A lot of small moments with big emphasis' will be in here, too, so I hope you're reading carefully :P**

**Also… to my beloved, amazing people whom I don't deserve: Torin and OhhTaylorJade :] You guys make this allll worth it :]**

**And, queue the OCs. :/ Blah. There's gunna be a lot of them, and not a lot of interaction with the main storyline, but that's because this Arc goes on before even Raizen's in power. So, forgive me, please :P A lot of them die, anyway, so you really only have to remember the people who she has a lot of interaction with (and there will be A LOT of interaction). This Arc should also clarify a lot for you guys about Ryo. Not too much, as it ends when you least expect it (because I'm mean like that), but it'll be enough for you to see how she's changed over the 700 years of wondering she's done. On a side note, this Arc is why this fanfic is rated as Mature, so, you're getting your money's worth now.**

**P.S. In the manga, it says that Raizen and Mukuro were the original rivals, and that Yomi came along later. Just keep that in mind :P**

**Review please! Mwuah! See you guys next week!**


	32. Childhood

**Lol, sorry for the no-explanation backstory out of the blue, but I think you'll get the meaning of it all at the end of the Arc. Also, a first look into some of the most important OCs are in this chapter, so keep a sharp eye ;] I don't own YYH! Enjoy!**

* * *

"You want to what?" The leader asked, voice filled with disbelief. Tak swallowed, keeping his head bowed.

"I want to take Naki as my mate."

There was silence in the room between the two brothers. The leader was thinking, and Tak was coming up with things to say should he be denied.

"Why now? She's never had a man before. And, she has the dayborn to take care of. So why?"

"Because now is actually the perfect time. The only thing to worry about in the territory is those skirmishes on the Western Border. Syuki is a fast learner and a good warrior, so there is no need to worry about the throne. You know I have always wanted her, now is just the first time I know I'll have the time to take care of her." Tak explained, listing every reason in his head for this engagement. He had to clear it with his brother. He was the clan leader, after all.

"That does not excuse the matter of the dayborn. Naki will be busy in rearing her."

"It is my duty to protect the bloodline, even if such an… unfortunate thing has happened to it. Perhaps if I am there, protecting her at a closer level, she might not turnout like the other dayborns. I would do my best in preventing that."

The leader sighed, examining his brother. Finally, the judgement was passed.

"Very well, do as you please."

Tak eyes lit up as he grinned. He bowed low, making sure to emphasize it.

"Thank you, brother."

* * *

"Lookout!"

The warning came too late at the leather ball crashed into the small girl's body, sounding off with a 'thud' as it made contact before bouncing off her shoulder and dropping to the ground, rolling a bit off to the side. Naki gasped as she ran over to where her mistress stood silently. She had left her for three seconds to check out a rather crowded stall where one of the clansmen had been selling a good bit of fish.

"Ryo-sama!" She exclaimed, shrinking to her knees as she dropped her basket, hands fretting over the small girl. "Are you okay? It didn't hurt too bad, did it?"

The girl, Ryo, had decent length bright red hair that had been braided in random places. Calm, cool, and collected coal black eyes looked down at her shoulder, where the ball had struck. The boys who had thrown the ball had been playing a game of catch, and she had found it rather interesting to watch. She had never seen someone have so much fun with such a simple object.

It was a dark night, but the stars shone brightly in the sky, making it a perfect time to go out to the compound's market and restock for food. It was only the fourth or fifth time Ryo had been allowed to tag along; she was usually training with her uncle.

The boys watched as she ignored her Aunt, preferring to pick up the ball and examine it. They recognized the girl, and paled. She was the Leader's daughter. They had, albeit accidentally, just committed treason.

"May I join?" Ryo asked, tossing the ball from one hand to the other. Her eyes went to the boys, who looked at her like she had gone mad. At their silence, she cocked her head. "Well?"

She tossed the ball in the air and caught it behind her back, before reversing it.

"You're in your new dress, Ryo-sama!" Naki immediately protested. It just wasn't ladylike! Her throat constricted as Ryo's gaze moved to her.

"Is it bad to have fun, Naki?" She asked coolly, tossing the ball again.

"W-well, no…" Naki stuttered. Ryo looked back to the boys, analyzing they're faces.

"Then go back to your shopping. Come get me when you're done. I'll be playing… catch, right? That's what it's called?" Her question was directed to the leader of the boys, a young boy who looked about thirteen. She herself was only six, younger than all of the boys.

"Y-yeah… but, I mean, are you sure you want to?" He asked, scrunching up his face slightly as he asked the question. He was most likely scarred of the consequences.

"Why not?" She asked, and lightly tossed him the ball, then opened her hand and motioned for him to toss it back.

"Well, you're a girl… and the princess, at that." Ryo's face tilted slightly into a frown, making the leader immediately regret his words. If he displeased her, she could have his head! In some attempt to salvage his life, he lightly tossed the ball back.

"What's your name?" Ryo asked as the ball was in the air, and she caught it with expert like ease. She tossed the ball to him. He gulped; the fear in his eyes was evident.

"Matsukune." Another catch, another throw.

"What do ya think will happen, Matsukune-san, when leaders become out of touch with their followers?"

Catch, a slightly harder toss. Matsukune shrugged.

"They lose control, I guess…" Ryo nodded as he caught. He responded to the harder throw by tossing it a bit harder himself.

"Then don't ya think it's better to keep yourself grounded by keepin' in touch with the common folk?"

He blinked as she caught with ease. "Yeah, I suppose your right…" Ryo tossed the ball in the air, catching it with her left hand.

"Then, _catch!_" She chucked the ball, sending it zooming over his head and far away. Instinctively, the boys at the back of the group began to run for it.

And so their game began.

* * *

**Ryo's P.O.V.**

"_That's_ the clan leader's daughter?" A whispering voice brushed the edges of my hearing, trailing into my mind like a cockroach in a kitchen. I leaned further into the wall of the pub-made-playhouse, tightening my folded arms.

Those hens in the corner of the room, which had been put in charge of teaching us girls how to sew, were too busy gossiping to observe their duty of instructing my generation. Why am I here, you might ask? The reason is simple:

It's raining like Enma is trying to wipe away all of demon existence. Pouring, thundering, storming… the hens were talking earlier of how parts of the world had already flooded. Thankfully, parts that humans mostly occupied. Humans were starting to call it the work of the Gods', or at least, that's what the hens were saying. But all of that is irrelevant, as the simple fact is: it's raining one of the worst rains in the history of the clan. So what does that mean?

That means I get shoved in a cabin with the rest of the village girls and two of the weaker village women to watch over the lot of us until the storm passes. Naki and the other women are working out of the Bathhouse, making sure the men have dry, warm clothes and food in their stomachs. The men themselves were out building systems to direct the water out of our area and into the river, which led to the already flooding lake.

And all the while we girls were here, too young to do any _real _work (or at least, that's what they were assuming, as I know I could easily disprove any sort of thoughts like that), learning 'proper house maintaining rituals'. And that was the biggest load of bullshit I've ever been fed. Whereas we were supposed to be learning to sew (I already knew, as Naki thought it might help me find a suitor), all the girls (save myself) were sitting in a small group in the center of the room where a small fire was lit. They were braiding flowers, as pointless as that was, as the hens sat and gossiped.

"Sure is! A spitting image of her mum, if you're askin' my opinion on the matter." Said the other of the hens. She was a mother of one of the younger girls sitting around the fire. They were Rema and Dile, Rema looking almost nothing like her mother, who took after her father's traits. I only knew this because Dile and Naki grew up together, and Dile was the woman who taught me to weave.

"I knew she was a dayborn, but what is with that _hair_? I've never seen such a color on a child's head!" The other hen, who asked us to call her Yute when we were all first introduced, gasped like a fish and covered her mouth suddenly, glancing over to where I sat with fear in her eyes. I kept my sight on the group of flower braiders in the middle, attempting to pretend I wasn't listening to their conversation. It wasn't hard to do; I had become accustomed to overhearing such gossip from before I could talk. Yute seemed to calm when she noticed I wasn't paying them any attention, and she went back to her chatter as Dile spoke up.

"That's quite true, I haven't either. But though she may not look it with her choice of clothes, she's quite the little house maid! Helps out Naki with cooking and laundry already, ya know. And I think she's only hit ten, not even a women yet!" Dile complimented. A small smile tugged on my face as I heard the comment about my clothes. I had done what Tak suggested, and had started to dress like a boy. Though Naki made sure I kept myself as clean as a lady, this was something Tak insisted I do.

'Nobody trusts a woman who dresses like a boy,' he said, 'and that's why we're doin' this. So they can understand that you're different, that you're special. That you _can_ and _will_ one day become the heir.' When Naki brought forth the point that it might be too obvious, I persuaded her otherwise.

'It's just clothes Naki. It's a subliminal message that only the subconscious will pick up on. People will fear me, but they won't know why. It's all head games, really.' Tak then pet my head and took me out to train.

I suppose most would consider it an insult that their fashion was being put down, but to me, at least they were noticing. The house maid part, however, was insulting. I am a warrior, damn it! Yes, I'm young, yes, I'm a woman, but I will rule this compound on day. And then all who dare oppose any part of who I am will be punished severely.

For I will be the Lord of the land. With money, servants, and above all- power.

_Power_.

In this world of war, famine, disease, and slavery, it was the one thing universally respected. Power.

"Ryo-sama…" I blinked, looking upwards to see a girl not much older than me. It was Rema, Dile's daughter. She was pretty, with thick lashes and wide eyes. Besides her pleasing arrangement of features, however, she was still the same black haired and black eyed shadow demon as everyone else, save me, in the room. It was rumored that she was going to be married off to Syuki, my brother. And, knowing Syuki the way I know myself, it would be a good match. They would have strong children.

"Ya?" I asked, unfolding my arms and straightening my back against the wall. She blinked downwards, biting her lip for a moment as she avoided my eyes. I noticed then that her arms were folded behind her back.

She was holding something.

"I- I mean… we, made this for you. It's from all of us." She mumbled, bringing her hands around her to my front, revealing an intricately made headband weaved of different flowers. Most of the blooms were pale, white little crescents that appeared to be the buds of shadowknox; that had its lightly tinted green stems flowing around each other in carefully made knots.

Shadowknox was a plant that only grew in our small country. It was a protector plant for us shadow demons, and could be seen arching all around the walls of the compound, where it kept invaders out, and us in. Typically, the buds were no bigger than my own, small as it might be- fist. Like now, they were white, crescent shaped petals gathered around a gray interior that only showed itself in the presence of danger. Then, and only then, would the entire plant turn black, sprout thorns, and proudly put out its beautiful blooming arrangement; it was the deadliest plant in our area.

Which is why all clan leaders were an anklet made of its vine around our left ankles- to warn us of danger- and to remind us of home.

"Ah… thank you." I reached for the woven plant, carefully taking it and placing it upon my head. She giggled, shaking her head.

"Don't wear it that way, silly." I perked a brow, bending my head down so she may fix it. She moved forward, and with carful fingers, adjusted the ring so that it fell on the back of my head- tilted like that of a halo. She then wove a few hanging buds into my short hair (it was cut like a boys because it was far too much to handle otherwise) before pulling back. "There, nice and pretty. Won't you come sit by the fire with the rest of us?"

She looked at me with pleading eyes. I looked back over to the fire, examining the other girls gathered around it. Most looked away, blushes on their face and hands tucked close to their chests. Other, braver ones, smiled to me, and made beckoning motions. My looked turned back to Rema, and with a small smile, I allowed her to help me up. I suppose it won't be too bad, sitting with the other girls. At least I'll be doing something outside of sitting on my ass.

We padded our way across the room, and barely reached the fire before the door to the pub was thrown open- _and the shadowknox upon my head bloomed into a dark beauty._

* * *

**CLIFFY! Dun Dun Dunnn! Bahahaha :D**

**And the first impressions are…? Hint hint: Matsukune y Rema es mucho importante! Lol, if that is even said right ^.^" I'm taking my first Spanish class, and I'm pretty eager to get to the point of using it, haha! Lo siento!**

**Lol, on the other hand, Dile makes for a pretty good plot device. And the next chapter is extremely important. More so than this, as it'll show a dramatic change in one of our favorite characters :] Mwuahahaha! Alas, and if you read nothing else, read this: WARNING! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY GRAPHIC AND EXPLICIT! SOME READERS MAY FIND IT VERY OFFENSIVE! IF YOU THINK YOU'LL BE OFFENDED BY THE MATERIAL, PLEASE DO NOT READ.**

**It's you're first dose of the reality of the world. Pretty distasteful, if I must say so myself. I'm kind of horrified that I was able to write it. :/ I'm pretty sure that more than a few of you will quit reading because of it; though I surely hope the majority of you stay :'( It'll make me sad if you leave.**

**And to my LOVLIES! You dear, precious people mean the world! Quite honestly, too, because when I was having a bad day on Monday night and I saw from a glance at my email that you all had reviewed my day went from horrible to amazing! You are all so very, very kind! Thank you sooo much, JJ, Torin, and OhhTaylorJade! I am very undeserving!**

**And with that, I leave you until next week! See ya next Wednesday! Please review!**


	33. The Right to Rule

**Here it is loves! I don't own YYH!**

**WARNING! MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE DON'T READ IF EASILY OFFENDED!**

* * *

Everyone in the room- even the person at the door, stiffened. A sudden strike of lightening nearby illuminated the figure of a demon- but not one I had ever seen before. He had an elongated jaw, with four glowing eyes and countless teeth curling over a leathery muzzle, each sharpened and deadly, and dripping a sizzling purple liquid. He had a greenish skin, and seven claws protruding from each twisted hand.

"This ain't the treasury, but I sure see a lot of treasures…" He hissed, jaw snapping open and closed, revealing an extraordinarily long tongue.

"What sort of room is it then, huh?" Another voice said, shoving past the other demon. The owner of this voice grinned as he looked around the room, showing off well pointed canines. He was more humane looking, but had purple skin and lengthy green hair. Long claws adorned each of his fingers. "Oh ho ho… I think we can have some fun in here."

My eyes narrowed as I watched them. The hens were frozen in fear; and some of the older girls had taken to holding the younger ones close. Instinctively, I took a step in front of Rema. My movement brought the thieving pair's eyes to me.

"What's this? This one's not a shadow demon. A stray wonder into camp and they decide to take care of it? Seems like the weak thing to do, and you know how weak these people are." The monstrous looking one grinned, pulling its lips back to reveal slimy gums.

"Nah, that's what they call a dayborn. I think it's said that their leader's daughter is one." The humane one looked me over, and I openly grimaced.

"So it really is a treasure room then. These weak bitches'll fetch a high price on the market. After we have our fun, of course." The demons then began to laugh. A sudden movement snapped everyone into silence as Dile suddenly ran for Rema, who was still behind me, and Yute remained frozen by the wall. The monster caught Dile halfway there, wrapping his arms around her waist before throwing her against the wall. A short scream was cut short as her head hit the wood, jerking her into dizziness. The humane one tossed the door shut behind him as the girls started screaming. I gulped at the open display of strength. My mind suddenly started to register many things at once.

The monster had torn Dile's yakuta open, and in an animalistic frenzy, dropped its tongue out of its disgusting mouth. The muscle licked around one of Dile's thighs before lacing up and inserting itself into the helpless woman. At the same time, the monster was busying himself with his bottoms, preparing to do the same as his slimy extension.

The humane one was advancing forward, an evil grin upon his face as he set his sights on me.

Rema had tripped and fallen backwards, accidentally catching herself- one palm in the fire. Her screams were joined by the others as they tripped and fell over one another, racing to the back corners of the room. One of the older girls ran around, picking Rema up and taking her to a corner with a few of the younger girls. Another tried to go for help, running around the fire and trying to make it past the demon to the door.

A scream told me Dile had become conscious of the violation.

The humane demon caught the older girl that had tried to run for help, grabbing her by the upper bicep and pulling her toward him. She bravely fought his grip, but it was useless as he ruthlessly backslapped her. Somebody grabbed my hand, and was trying to pull me back. To take me to the other girls; and await the fate to come. But my eyes were fastened upon the humane demon, who had brought the shocked, but still squirming, girl toward him. She screamed as he grinned, eyes locked onto one another's.

The screams- I could feel my blood start to rush- the screams were so loud… all that noise, that constant beating inside my head- the thunder outside, a snap of lightening. The heat of the fire. A creak from the wooden floors. More screams. Everywhere screams. It was blurring together, dizziness in form of stillness came to me, trapping my inside my own fear and inadequacy. It was so much- everything was so much-

I was pulled a step back, and my foot landed in a hot coal of the fire.

The pain snapped me out of it as I jerked my foot out of the burning wood. My hand was forsaken as whoever was trying to help me was pulled away themselves. I could feel a grin start to come to me- this was what I had been waiting for. This chance to prove I was not just another child.

_This_ was my time for _power._

With the practiced ease of my near decade of training, I summoned my shadow up. It lifted from the ground, like a gleaming black liquid twisting in the air. When it reached my hand it started to lengthen- to solidify in my grasp. I could feel it's warmth in my hand as it lost its connection to the ground, becoming a fully formed spear, little longer than my height, with a pointed tip. Quickly, I spun it to build strength.

Without a thought, I was rushing forward. I thrust the spear when I was within range, easily catching the humane demon off guard. The shadows pushed through him, piercing him straight through the heart. His eyes went to mine- a look of fear and shock- before they went lifeless. His body limped, and I jerked the weapon out of him as the girl screamed once more, jumbling away and throwing her hands up as if it was some protection. I promptly turned to the remaining demon, who held Dile's hands in one clawed limb and her head in the other. He had smashed his barely open jaw up against Dile's mouth, forcing his tongue down her throat. Dile's face was twisted in pain, horror, and agony. Tears were pouring down out of her shut eyes, and she had all but given up on struggling.

I was rushing the demon before my brain had even the chance to stop my feet. The body of the humane demon hit the floor as I was almost upon him, and the monster turned his head, leaving his tongue in Dile's mouth, just as I had swung my spear in an upward arc, tearing through his lower back piercing upwards through his heart, and finally sprouting out between two small holes at the top of his muzzle that marked his nose. Glowing eyes went dark as Dile's shot open, and with haste, she pushed the corpse off just as I took a step away. My spear was yanked out of his body as I examined the brownish blood oozing from the holes I had given the demon. His fingers twitched, giving away any remaining life he had.

My grin widened as I took my spear and began to spin it above my head. This was exciting. This was very, very exciting.

I stopped the spear above my head before plunging it right through the brain of the monster. With a satisfying crack, I knew I had pierced right through his warped skull and into the wooden floor below.

This killing gig was fun!

The door slammed open, and it was as if a spear of shock had pushed right through me. I abruptly became aware that the rain had stopped sometime during the attack. That all the girls, especially Dile, were watching me with scared eyes.

And that Tak, with five men at his side, had caught me in the midst of my first kill.

With the feeling of everyone's eyes on me, I was brought back to reality. My grinned dropped as I let go of the shadow spear. Without my power lacing through it, it melted into the ground, turning back into a liquid before pushing its way under me. I lifted my head, turning it to look over my shoulder. My eyes collided with Tak's, and with a gulp, he broke the contact, examining the room with his own shocked eyes. They lingered on Dile for the slightest bit- the woman was attempting to pull the rest of the demon's tongue out of her throat- before they returned to mine.

"Get the bodies out of here." He ordered, and the five guards around him were brought into reality. Four of them rushed forward, but the fifth was stopped by Tak. "You," his eyes drifted back to Dile, who had finally gotten the demon out of her once and for all and was trying to cover herself with the tattered remains of her yukata, "get a doctor for her- then go find her mate and tell him of the news."

The guard nodded, gulping, before turning around and rushing off through the muddy ground. Tak returned his gaze to me. In it, everything serious was held.

"Did you do this?" He asked, stepping out of the way of the door as the body of the humane demon was being carried out.

"Ya." My voice was calmer than I thought it would be. Tak glanced around the room, looking to the groups of frightened girls in the corner. His eyes widened as he noticed Rema there. I followed his gaze, watching the girl as she started to her mother. She took a stumbling step forward, paused, before full out running to her mother's side. Dile looked away from her child, ashamed, but nonetheless held her close as Rema began to cry.

"Then, come with me." He turned his back to the gruesome scene, and I nodded, taking a few quick steps forward, out of the building to walk by his side. As we stepped out of the room, I was nearly blinded by the sheer intensity of the sun. It was daylight- something I had rarely experienced. Tak noticed this and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the muddy ground that used to be the main dirt road that connected our compound, "Hurry, we must report this to the Leader in absolute haste, before he hears it from anyone else."

"Then the secrets out now?" I asked, already knowing the answer as my eyes struggled to adjust to the light. At the far end of the road, I could see the main house come into view. His grip on my hand tightened, and I had to struggle to keep up with the pace he was walking. My feet kept getting stuck in the ground, and I could barely see, even with my other hand held over my eyes, attempting to shade them.

"Yes." Tak hissed, voice barely a whisper as he continued to drag me to my father.

* * *

"Why have you come before me today Tak? And with the dayborn, no less." Leader questioned, leaning back into his throne lazily. His left leg was bent upon his lap, and he tapped his left foot in a sign of impatience and annoyance. He had, no doubt, become angry that even after such a troubling rain had left, he already had to deal with the problems of people once more. I ignored the fact that he would not acknowledge me as his daughter. With or without his permission, I would become the leader of the clan. Whether I have to wait for him to die, or if I have to kill him myself.

"You see, Leader, I do believe we've come to a place in time where there is desperate need to reveal something to you. Something we- Naki and I- had wished to keep secret, in hopes of protecting your daughter from any unnecessary troubles. And, needless to say- to keep you from having to worry about another issue-"

"Concerning what, Tak?" Leader growled, dangerously gripping the arms of his throne. By the end of my uncle's first sentence, his eyes had narrowed venomously, and he had leaned forward a good amount. Because of this shift of positions, his entire being was viewable. This was a sight I had never seen before in any of my brief visits to the main house.

To say my father was a goodlooking man would be an understatement. He had a strong jaw that wasn't too large, and a set of piercing black eyes that seemed to shine like an onyx in a dragon den. His hair was cut short, and seemed to naturally spike out everywhere. Youth was still upon him, as he didn't look to be any more than twenty eight.

But appearances were deceiving, as everyone knew he was a few century's of age. And while this may still be young to most demons, it was rare that a clan leader would live so long. Which, I suppose, had something to do with the fact that betrayal ran through our blood thicker than the darkness we thrived in.

Power radiated off of him. He was beautifully menacing, handsomely intimidating, and awesomely striking. I could see why my mother never opposed such an arranged marriage- she knew a strong demon when she saw one.

Tak gulped, shifting in the slightest. We were both seated on our knees in front of the Leader upon two mats that had been placed out for us. I sat behind and to the right of Tak, who was directly in front of the Leader.

"Concerning the typicality of Ryo, Leader." Leader glanced to me, showing minimal interest with everything about me. His eyes lingered, however, upon the white halo of shadowknox that was tied upon my head. His eyes then scrolled down, and met mine. The sound of splintering wood made Tak wince as my father's claws dug into his chair, his eyes were a clear pathway to seeing his irritation.

I looked down and away first, knowing this was a battle I'd have to save till later.

"What of it?" He growled, leaning back in his chair on an attempt to calm his anger.

"She can control the shadows, Leader." Tak belted out. Both stiffened, and Leader took a sharp breath.

"This is no joking matter, Tak. We both know that dayborns cannot manifest their powers, and furthermore, a girl could never learn without some form of instruction. So do not play these games with me. There is already an heir."

"Though her knowledge isn't extensive, I fear I am not joking. She just recently killed two demons that dared to invade the safety room all of the younger girls were put in-" Tak winced as Leader stood; a purely enraged look upon his face. My uncle scrambled to stand as well, blathering as he did so: "and did an efficient job of it. I am sorry for keeping such a secret from you, but I feared-"

Tak was cut off as Leader grabbed his brother around the throat, lifting him into the air, and beginning to crush Tak's throat with his bare hand. I stood abruptly, summoning the shadows to stop the murder of my uncle.

"_Fear_ is correct! And you should have stayed in fear, for I will not tolerate such lies and defiance from you of all people, Tak!" Tak began to choke, attempting to have any amount of air get to his lungs, but with no avail. I flipped the fully formed shadow spear in my hand before pulling back and throwing it with all my might between Tak and the Leader.

Thankfully, my spear hit its mark, and had stayed strong even without my physical touch upon it. It went right through the opening between the siblings, and inserted itself into the wall beside them. Leader turned his head to stare at me, shock written all over his face. This time, I held his gaze.

He stared into my eyes, as I stared into his.

As if some telepathy had occurred, he dropped Tak, who collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. Leader's eyes narrowed as he began to raise his arm. He felt backwards, finally coming in contact with my spear. Under his touch, it did not waver.

"You are strong." He stated, dropping his arm. Our eyes did not leave each others as I nodded, and his arm dropped by his side. "Who taught you?"

I caught the underlying suggestion: if it was Tak who taught me, then he would have the both of us killed for treason.

"I taught myself."

Tak did not argue my lie, preferring to rub his throat and continue to breathe deeply. The Leader and I continued to have our stare down. After a few seconds, Tak managed to scoot away from the two of us, preferring to rest against the wall, under my spear.

The doors were tossed open suddenly, as none other than the heir himself rushed into the room. "Father! You wouldn't believe what the people are saying the dayborn did at the girl's safety room! She-"

Syuki stopped in his outburst, finally noticing my presence. His eyes then darted to the wall, in which my spear still hung, and subsequently, Tak, who still lay under it. I had not seen Syuki since my birth. This reason, and only this reason, was why I tore my gaze away from Leader and placed it upon my brother. Leader then did the same, though his reasons were different from my own.

Syuki, much like my Father, was attractive. Although he didn't appear any older than fourteen (demon aging slows dramatically after one reaches the point of puberty), it was known that he was much older than that, most likely in his twenties. He had a lean build, much like Tak, which was the only true difference I caught between him and my father. Leader, on the other hand, was broad shouldered and extremely muscular.

I could see the gears working behind Leader's head as his gaze went back to me, and mine back to him. I knew he now understood that Tak's words were the truth. Manipulative and poorly framed in an attempt to save his life, yes, but the truth, no less.

"F-father… what is going on?" Syuki mumbled. He was suddenly pushed out of the way, however, when a muddied and frazzled looking Naki entered the room. Her eyes fell upon the Leader first, but she skipped the traditional bow and ran straight to Tak, collapsing by his side in a bundle of mess.

"Oh dear, oh dear…." She started to gasp, examining the damage Leader had done to her mate's windpipe.

"Na…ki…" Tak managed to voice out, yet his throat was rubbed raw and strained.

"Oh no, don't talk. You'll be okay, just don't talk. Let your body heal you, you'll be fine." Her hands fretted over him, brushing his hair out of his face. Honestly, her rambling sounded more like it was meant to convince herself than Tak.

"Naki." Leader's voice commanded, and her attention immediately went to him. She looked at his feet, head tilted downwards in a sign of respect.

"Yes, Leader?"

"Pack your bags, along with Tak's and the dayborn's. You will be moving into the main house." Syuki gasped at his father's words, stiffening. My eyes narrowed, and Naki's widened. She glanced to me, shocked, before gulping. Fear at what would happen should she disagree, she nodded.

"Of course, Leader. It would be our honor." She moved for Tak, wrapping a hand around his waist and slinging his arm over her shoulder. Even under this heavy burden, she managed to walk with a stumbling man beside her, out of the room. Syuki let them pass, eyes trailing after them for a second before he stepped further into the room. Only after they were out of earshot, however, did he speak.

"What is the meaning of this, father?" He growled out, fist clenched. His glare was not directed at me, however, but at Leader. Said man broke our stare, preferring to walk back to his throne and relax back into it. I watched him do so; curious as to why he ordered such a thing as well.

"Why not? A member of the bloodline is a member of the bloodline, after all. And they have lived far enough away for long enough."

So he wanted to keep his eyes on me, was that it?

I looked to my spear, and with some measure of will, got it to melt back into the ground, where it darted right back under me. Syuki's eyes widened at my display of prowess, before his look melted into a wicked glare. I met his eyes with a smirk as I began to walk out of the room. Naki would need my help with the packing.

And besides, I had gained enough for today. The leader acknowledged me as a either a threat, or an interest, and for that, I was satisfied for now.

But I will keep training, with or without Tak's guidance. And I will get to the throne.

Syuki seemed to get this as I walked out of the room. He and I were enemies now.

And the competition to prove to the Leader who would be the better heir was on.

* * *

**Yeah, so… What do you think? Too graphic? Not that bad? It's weird to write something like that, very, very awkward for me. But, alas, it is an important part of the story, so now were back on track for the plot :]**

**Thank you so very, very much my beloved reviewers! You guys are so supportive! It means bunches and bunches to me! So thank you Torin, NA! You're quite amazing people :]**

**Review please! See you next Wednesday!**


	34. Growing Tension

**WOO! HERE IT IS!**

**

* * *

**

"Just like that?" I asked, pulling the knife against my skin, shedding the hairs that had taken to growing upon my legs. Naki smiled, nodding.

"Just like that." She shuffled, standing. Then, she placed her feet in the shallow water of the stream she was currently teaching me to shave at. It branched off from the main river about a kilometer down, and was where all the women bathed every week together. After all, it was a distance off from the compound, and it was safer to travel in a group. "I'm sure Dile and Yute will be ecstatic that you're finally a women. Rema will be happy too, of course."

I nodded, taking the knife and rinsing it off in the stream before extending my leg and pulling it up again. "And tomorrow I'm going to head off with you and the other women, right?"

It was Naki's turn to nod. "Every year, during the same week, we go off and hide ourselves away. This helps us get away from the stress at home, to just sit back and relax and enjoy our womanhood together. I'm positive you'll come to love the time we spend there. We'll be leaving during the daytime, so be sure to pack your bags."

She bent down, placed a kiss on the top of my head and began to walk back to the shady tree she had placed our things under. I scowled slightly, but made sure she didn't see.

Naki had been ecstatic ever since last night, when I got my first blood. We had been living in the main house for nine months now, and everyday I'd train myself to be better, stronger, and smarter. I studied the scrolls in the library, and went over war tactics in my head every night. Tak stayed close to Leader, who, in turn, had yet to forget the secret his brother had kept. The three of us (Tak, Naki, and I) sat at the end of the table when we gathered for meals. Which were becoming smaller and smaller each passing day.

It was no secret that we, as a country, were starting to decline. Starvation not only racked many households in our compound, but in other villages nearby it was said to be much worse. We all fed from the different lakes around- and each seemed to be fished dry. Some were resorting to daytime hunting- to try to catch the animals that darted through the forest during the sunny hours.

That almost never worked.

And then, to complicate my attempts at becoming the heir even further, _this_ happened. I hit puberty. At first, like every other girl, I hadn't the slightest clue what was going on. So, like always, I went to Naki.

She _squealed_ with delight.

Right away we packed our bags and set off for the bathing stream- where she wanted to teach me how to be a woman. I think she has it in her head by now that I am actually her daughter, not Lev's.

Which, I couldn't blame her. She had raised me.

It was just exceptionally annoying at time like this.

I sighed, rinsing the finished leg off and starting on the other. If this if what it's like to be a woman, then I suppose I'd prefer to be a male. All day I had been getting these horrid pains in my stomach- some even caused me to sit down and wait for awhile before I had to get up and start walking again. On the way here, Naki had told me that this happens to every female shadow demon once a year for about twelve years, and they're called the twelve cycles. Afterwards, we'd be found a mate and married off, and were able to bear children for them. She explained that, even though she and those of her generation didn't get the cycles anymore, going to the annual trip was still necessary. If not to help out those still on their cycles, than to just get away for awhile. She had forsaken these trips during the time since I had been born, preferring to stay home and take care of me. Traditionally, young girls who no longer needed their mother stayed home and took care of the house for them.

This week off was a celebration week for the men around the compound. They'd drink, feast, and do all the things they didn't get to do when they were busy trying to provide for their families.

I wasn't really all too excited. I wanted to stay home, train some more. But rather than voice this opinion, I figure I should keep quiet about my displeasure. Although I didn't really care about whether or not something was ladylike, it would make Naki happy if I went.

So I will. She had been looking all sorts of depressed lately.

I finished up with my other leg, rinsing it off before squatting into the stream and starting to wash the blood off of myself. While doing so, I took a look at Naki, who was resting against the trunk of the tree with a wistful smile on her face and shut eyes.

Her arms wrapped around herself, and with her hair let loose, I noticed just how pretty she was. But- something was different, something I couldn't really see.

Finding this annoying, I went back to washing before changing into the clean clothes Naki had set out for me. We then headed back to the compound, and with a moments annoyance each time, she often stopped to rub her stomach, smiling down at herself with loving eyes.

* * *

"Hurry, Ryo-sama! They might leave without us!" Naki rushed, grabbing my hand as we began to race through the daylight that bled onto the main street, rushing to the gate of the compound. There, we were untied with a group of women- none of which were recognizable, as like us, they were all dressed the same.

Black and dark colored wraps were woven around our bodies to protect them from the sun. All parts of every one of us were covered- save our eyes, and that was shaded over by a drooping scarf that served its purpose well. Bags were settled onto every women's back, and a few of the smaller women had taken to decorating them with shadowknox.

Naki had even taken care to weave a bit onto the strap of mine.

"Is everyone here?" One woman called out. Her voice sounded old, and I suspected she was an elder. Some nodded, some answered with 'yes' or 'I think so', and soon, we were off.

The walk was a long one- and often the group took a stop to rest. Or to change and bury undergarments, like those on their cycle did. It was at one of these disposals that I met with Rema, and we were able to walk beside each other and chat along the way.

"Do you like the main house?" She once started after our third or fourth break. It was getting close to dark, and everyone's nerves were starting to get antsy.

"It's different, but I think I'm adjusting well. They certainly have better food." Rema laughed lightly, but a silence grew between us as the fact that food was scarce dawned between us both.

"Ya know, Mom's due anytime now…" Rema mumbled, glancing at me sheepishly. My lips tightened, so it was true.

I had heard rumors from the house maids that Dile had become pregnant from the attack nine months ago, but I had not taken them to heart until I saw a pregnant woman walk among the group. Wanting to keep the peaceful aura in the compound, the subject was kept pretty hush-hush, and it was considered rude to bring it up.

Not knowing what else to do, I grabbed Rema's hand and squeezed it lightly. No words seemed right at the moment.

She squeezed back, and we continued on our trip until after the hours past sunset.

* * *

Soon after dark came onto us, we had all taken off the wrapping around our heads, preferring to let our features be seen in the safety of the warm night.

The sound of rushing water was what caught my attention first, then the fact that the smell of fresh ground, green leaves, and cool dirt threw me over. For hours we had been traveling, and all the way Rema kept the conversation alive with stories of last year's break. Some of the girls had taken to calling the annual trip a righteous exodus, and had start preaching about how women deserved more than just one break a year.

That had gotten us all laughing, but now that we were so close to the grounds, even the gloomy ones were in high spirits.

"Come on Ryo-sama! Let's run there!" Rema said, taking my hand and starting to pull me forward. A couple of the other girls overhear, and started rushing forward too. The women started chattering, laughing amongst themselves.

"What's so important about this place?" I called to Rema, who giggled as we continued to run forward.

"You'll see!"

And see I did.

In fact, I'm sure I'd never seen something so beautiful.

We came upon a small lake, which fell out into a winding stream out to the west. To the east, however, a waterfall rose up high, crashing down many different shelves of rocks in a beautiful display of mother nature. The white water fell into the lake, causing a great mist at its bottom. In the lake, the reflection of the stars and moon shined, causing it's darkness to swell with the mysterious appearance that it was, in fact, the true gate to heaven, and that all above it was merely its own reflection.

I paused, in simple shack to the beauty of this place. I had no idea such a land was even in my territory, much less so close to the compound. I stood in a mixture of stupor and amazement at the great falls, and I watched as some of the girls climbed onto the lower shelves before grabbing onto another ledge, working their way up the falls. I wasn't aware the Rema had even let go of my hand until I heard a splash in the lake- and then my attention was diverted entirely away from the fall and to the source of such a noise.

Rema then appeared above the water, standing up in the lake to reveal that the part she dived into went up to just below her collarbone.

"Come on in everybody, the water's great!" She called out, grinning like she was having the best time of her life, before diving back into the murky depths of the lake. The older women, who had been walking in a group up until now, dispersed, going about their separate business of setting up their beds under the shadows of the trees, setting out clothes on the ground before placing food upon them for places to eat, and some even began to strip away their clothes and walk into the lake.

Dile, I noticed, was resting underneath one of the trees, with a worried looking Yute next to her.

It was then I noticed that Yute was pregnant as well, but she appeared to be no more than six months so, whereas it was obvious Dile was about ready to push the baby out.

"What are you waiting for, Ryo-sama? Go on and get in the water! Don't forget to fold your clothes!" Naki urged me, motioning to the lake. Seeing as it was either swim or sit and wallow in my blood and pain, it was obvious which path I chose.

Which, after a few moments of floating and dunking and examining the rather weird fish the lake held, got rather boring. But just as soon as I was about to go sit by the fire with the other woman and listen to their gossip, a voice called out to me:

"Ryo-sama! Come climb up here!" Rema's voice echoed through the clearing and over the sound of the thundering falls. Seeing as her request got many a glance, I had little choice but to follow her suggestion.

"Where are you?" I asked as I neared the base of the falls, right where the water struck the lake.

"All the way up! There's a little cave in the falls!"

Dismissing the fact that it must have been a rather trying task for her to climb so high on such slippery edges, I began to pull myself from ledge to ledge. I was halfway up when I could hear singing. It was a soft song, and a familiar tune. Her voice rose just over the volume of the waterfall, barely discernable from the rushing water itself. Still I climbed, all the while pondering why in the seven hells she wanted me all the way up there. But, seeing as I occasionally could feel the stare of a few women on my back, I kept climbing.

It was proper conduct for a woman to come when one beckoned her. I wouldn't have the elders looking down on me. Not when should there be a riot among the people, and a split between whether Syuki or I should rule. I'd need them on my side.

So, for now, I will follow their society's rules.

They will change in due time.

It was as I lifted myself deftly onto the highest ledge when Rema stopped her tune, watching me with appraising eyes as I finished my climb, sitting down on my bottom to rest. The falls thundered to our front, sprinkling our toes with its misty water. In between its splashes and waves, however, I was able to discern the small cave my fellow clan member had mentioned. To our backs the ledge rose, hiding us from sight of those at the fire and in the lake. Only someone directly on either side of us could have a view of our musings, as it were

"I didn't expect it'd be so easy for you to get up here, Ryo-sama." Rema stated, leaning back against the ledge. It propped her up into an almost sitting position, emphasizing just how much the ledge hid.

"I didn't expect you'd be able to get up so high in the first place, Rema." She blinked in shock at how I skimmed over the formalities. A small, wistful smile came to her face.

"I've been getting trained by my father on a few things. You know, since I'm to be Syuki's mate." I nodded, in complete understanding. Mother had once been through the same amount of teachings. "Is he nice though?"

Her question caught me off guard before I remembered just how little Rema would have spent with my brother. It was an arranged union, after all.

Which easily brought me to another conclusion: when Rema ends her cycle, she will be given off to Syuki as a mate. Should they have children right away, as heirs often did to secure their spot for the throne, I would be out of the running for good. Syuki would become Leader, and I would be stuck a right hand woman until the end of my days. That led me to either of two options:

I needed to kill Rema, or at least render her unable to give birth; or convert her to my side and make her refuse the union.

"Not in any form of the word." She sighed, having expected the answer.

"So he's nothing like you then?" I shook my head. My answers, even if truthful, were meant to guide her to my side. I didn't want to kill her. She was the closest thing to a confidant I had. She stared up at the sky, mumbling her next words. "That's a shame."

"How so?" I asked, slipping my feet under the rush of water in front of us. It was freezing to the senses, but the forces of it felt somewhat like a massage as the water slid in between my toes. I wiggled them, getting the feel for the water as she formulated her answer.

"Because I think I would like my mate to be somewhat like you, Ryo-sama."

I paused in my fiddling, lips drawing into a thin line to hide the grin that wanted to come to my face.

No need to kill her, she had already aligned herself to me.

"And why is that, Rema?" She shifted to lay on her left side, facing me. I looked over my shoulder into her dark eyes- ones that deeply resembled mine but lacked the same luster- and read her features. I was once more consumed by their beauty, the way her facial areas blended together in a strikingly homely way, but gave her just enough fierceness to be declared beautiful.

"Because you're an exception, Ryo-sama." I perked a brow, giving her my full attention. She continued on her explanation.

"Even though you're a dayborn, you're strong. Even though you're royalty, you're considerate. Even though you were just a girl, you protected everyone that day. And, even though you're a woman…" She faded off, eyes darting downwards.

"Even though I'm a woman…?" I baited, wanted to hear the rest of what she had to say. It was interesting, to say the least.

She looked up suddenly, something between nervousness and humor in her eyes. "You've got a small chest."

I blinked, not expecting that of all things. But, something in her tone told me it wasn't what she wanted to say. Nonetheless, I couldn't help but feel slightly self conscious. My chest was small, especially for being a woman now. And, particularly small in compassion to my companion on the ledge. I think her face heated as I, in turn, analyzed her body.

Her breasts were round, and soft looking despite the cold water that was no doubt chilling her. A flat stomach, with a nicely tucked waist and rather large hips that looked like they had been made for things other than childbirth. Long legs; and a great complexion only added to her list of hidden secrets. Secrets that were no doubt only viewable for a select periods of time: when in the water, or with a lover. And she was still far too young to have the latter.

"You don't." I stated simply, and her face went the color of blood. I laid down on my side on the ledge, facing her. Tucking my knees up to take my feet out of the water, they accidentally brushed against Rema's legs. She instantly scooted them back, as if it were some sort of instinctive reaction to my brief touch. Ignoring this fact, I immediately dug to the heart of the matter: "Now, will ya tell me what ya really meant to say?"

She avoided my eyes, tucking herself into a more comfortable, curled position.

"Rema." I called, and she started to fiddle with the ends of her hair.

"Rema." Again no answer.

"Rema." My tone was getting short. If she wanted to play these games, she could take them elsewhere. A brief glance was all I got for my clipped repetition. Locking my jaw and determined to get her to speak, I cupped her face in my right hand, tilting it to look directly into my eyes. "What was it you wanted to say, Rema?"

Our faces were mere centimeters apart.

She closed that distance in an instant, pressing her lips to mine.

I was too shocked to move. This was my first kiss- something typically reserved for your mate. My hand dropped from her face. Yet, when I didn't pull away, as she obviously expected me to do, she brought her own hand up to my cheek, holding me in place as she deepened the unrighteous act.

At that moment, something just clicked. I closed my eyes, wrapping my arm around her waist and closing the distance between our two bodies. Her hands tangled into my hair as I slipped my tongue into her mouth.

All of this was so instinctive. An instinct that was amazing, nice, and _warm_. I was immediately hooked onto it, savoring it- and her- until we finally had to break away for air.

Then, in a very soft whisper, she spilled the truth.

"Even though you're a woman, I've fallen in love with you."


	35. Gaining Favor

**M for MATURE!

* * *

**

We held ourselves up in that cave until the dawn came, and then she slept peacefully in my arms while we waited for the blinding sun to leave. When she had brought up if I felt the same love for her, I felt I couldn't answer. Something in me told me to lie. To tell her it just to please her so I could go back to pleasing myself.

I didn't answer, preferring to shower her in soft kisses until she begged me to stop. But, in that begging, there was no real plead. I could read her movements, and I knew she wanted it worse than me.

Which was saying a great deal.

Thus, I knew she took my kisses as a 'yes', and I didn't have to lie to her. I couldn't bring myself to do that, not right after she just confessed.

And certainly not after I discovered this new pleasure.

With Rema, the week passed by quickly, and I couldn't but feel more and more curious about this divine sin I had discovered.

* * *

I could feel my blood start to boil as I lifted myself up the bar again, raising my chin high above the metal pole before lowering myself back down, only to repeat the process. I thought not of Rema, or Naki, or even keeping my training a secret anymore, as that would be pointless; everyone knew I was out for Syuki. Instead of these distracting thoughts of people, I focused in on my strategies.

How to conquer a country in hours. How to break a man in seconds.

How to bring a dying country under my grasp in the limited sources I was given.

And limited sources didn't even begin to describe just how crippled our small country of shadows had become. The fish had stopped biting. Period. Without the meat from the fish, the men were getting weak. There was nobody to harvest the crops, and winter was fast approaching. Our people were starting to hunt: and this was new for us. Never had we been pushed to the limit of staying out past dawn. Never.

There were some reports of blindness from the sun, and others chose to wrap themselves in garbs similar to that which the women were for their annual trip in order to stay out all day hunting. But these trips were trivial at best: even our most skilled with a pike in the water could hardly bring back any amount of meat- and rarely did they dabble in the accounts of berries and the like.

We were creatures of the darkness, born and bred to be. To be in the sun is not of our nature- it weakens us greatly.

A knock on the door interrupted me halfway through my assessment of just how long we could go on like this.

"Enter." I grit, pulling myself up one last time before dropping myself to the floor. Rolling my shoulders back in their sockets, a satisfying pop sounded throughout the room as the door opened in the slightest.

"Dinner will be soon, m'lady." A servant spoke, head bowed as he faced through the crack of the door.

"I'll be right there." Another set of cracks came from my neck, and with a content sigh, I headed over to the rack in which I kept a few towels and a bowl of water. A small mirror hung from the wall, held up by a recent human development we traded for: a nail. The sound of a shutting door let me note that the servant had gone, and I was left to wash up in peace.

With a few small tugs, my filthy clothes were dropped to the floor, and as I mentally planned out what to wear to dinner, I splashed myself in the face a few times with the water. I sighed in irritation as I spotted my reflection in the mirror.

I, like everyone else, appeared more gaunt than usual. We had all lost weight, and as I sat at the table in my small orange kimono, the reason was apparent. Even we, as the head family of the compound, and the rulers of this small country, had little to eat.

In fact, I'm pretty sure the servants have begun taking turns on skipping meals to feed us.

And the result of such niceties?

A five by two centimeter piece of fish in our stomach with a half a bowl of rice each. Leader didn't get much better.

In fact, the one who ate the best out of us was Naki, if it was any shock.

It was found out a week or so after the trip that she had become pregnant shortly before my first blood. That explained her depression from before my blood perfectly: it was irrational to have a child of your own when you are raising the Clan Leader's daughter.

The baby was an accident, and that much was apparent. Yet after I had become a woman and had started to take care of my own things, it was much more acceptable to have a child. Every time Tak looked at her he seemed to start glowing with pride.

It almost reached disgusting on my scale of nauseating things in the world.

"Would you like to go to the market with me tomorrow, Ryo-sama?" Spoke up the subject of my thoughts. I looked to Naki, politely placing down my chopsticks before speaking.

"I would be happy to, Naki." She smiled at me, going back to her meal, and I followed suit.

* * *

"Oi! Rema-chan!" A familiar voice called out above the usual rush in the market. I turned my head, shifting Naki's basket to the other arm to catch sight of whoever was yelling. My eyes soon locked on the only running figure in the street.

It was none other than Matsukune. I followed his eyes, tracing them back to a frail looking girl leaning on a wall a little ways off: out of the flow of traffic on the street. A frown tugged on my face, that was, without a doubt, Rema.

She had lost some serious weight. The girl looked to be malnourished, on the brink of starvation. Hollow cheeks and bags beneath her eyes shadowed the natural light of her features. The only thing about her that had not shrunk was her breasts, and they appeared to be fuller and larger, even out of comparison with her scrawny body.

"Matsukune-kun." She greeted, pushing off the wall a bit as he stopped in front of her. He smiled, something of a blush coming to his face before he pushed it away and held out his hand. In it lay a small rabbit, nothing more than a baby when it was killed. Its brown fur caught Rema off guard, and with a gasp she stared at the deceased creature. "Matsukune-kun! You shouldn't! Take that back to your family!" She whispered in a harsh voice, pushing his hand away.

His grin fell, and he shook his head, "We all know how difficult it is on your family ever since Dile gave birth, and we wanted to help out. I caught this myself- nobody's going to object if it's your family that get's to eat it."

I blinked; eyes wide. No wonder Rema was so skinny- she was probably giving her meals to her mother. On top of that, she was probably helping with the breast feeding, if it was any indication to her chest size. I couldn't help the small frown tug upon my face.

"Ryo-sama? Is something the matter?" Naki's voice brought me back to the market, and the scene between Matsukune and Rema was once again hidden from the world by the crowds.

"Nothing, Naki." I answered, turning to face her. She paused, hesitant to except my answer, but eventually she just nodded. A forced smile made its way to her face.

"Then let's go ahead and get back to the main house, okay? All of this walking around is starting to hurt me." She looked away from me, placing a few coins on the wooden counter of the stall, and the woman behind the counter pulled out the handmade blanket they had been bartering over and traded it off for the money. Wordlessly, I took the folded blanket and pressed it into the basket so Naki wouldn't have to carry it. She nodded her thanks, and we set off back to the main house.

* * *

I swallowed, looking at the diminished meal in front of me. Rema's hollowed face played upon it, haunting me with its deathly look. I pushed my eyes shut- squinting them as to get the image out of my head; I reached for the chopsticks. As I opened my eyes, I hastily snatched up a small bite of my rice and shoved it down my throat, determined to get something eaten as to not disrespect the chef. My lips curled as I gulped it down- it was practically sour to the taste.

"Dayborn." My attention was drawn to Leader, who seemed to be the only one to notice my discontent. When we locked eyes, he glanced at the food before looking back at me with a questioning, but still degrading, look. "Are you not grateful for your meal?"

"I am, sir." Came my immediate response. Our conversation had drawn the eyes of everyone at the table, and the chef who sat in the corner grew both hesitant and condemning. My eyes flowed back to my meal, and I lifted my chopsticks, intent on taking a bite of the tiny piece of fish that lay on the plate.

The chopsticks waivered in there course just above the meat.

I swallowed, mouth going dry as the image of Rema and her family played through my mind again. They had to be starving. Without a doubt, they had all gone too long without a meal. I could see Dile, attempting to nurse a deformed newborn that cried because it didn't know that the pains in its stomach were something everyone in the house was experiencing.

The chopsticks were set down on the table as I folded my hands in my lap, attempting to still them from the jitters they were getting.

"Dayborn." Came leader's warning. His eyes were still upon me.

"Don't bother with her, father. She doesn't know any better, as a dayborn and all." Syuki commented, jabbing at me with a calm look on his face. He hadn't put his chopsticks down while talking, I noticed with a bitter distaste. His hypocrisy was idiotic.

"I am sure that if ya aren't hungry, Ryo, Naki would appreciate the extra food." Tak suggested, turning his own anger into an attempt to help his mate. Naki sent a grateful smile to him, but turned to look back at me with a questioning gaze: she was more concerned for me than actually hopeful for the food.

"Sorry, Naki." I apologized in advance for letting her down. She'd be disgraced at was I was about to do, no doubt. Just as she was about to question, I grabbed my plate and stood, heading for the door.

A gasp echoed throughout the room as everyone, save leader, sat in a state of shock. I reached the door just as the emotion had ran its cycle, and tossed it open, about to head out.

"You will sit down if you wish to remain a part of this house, dayborn." Leader's deep voice cut through the air like a blow to the chest. For a second I was torn.

Continue to live here, let Rema and her family starve, allow this cycle of starvation run its course throughout our country while being guaranteed meals and wait for the right time to take over the throne; or feed Rema and her family, potentially be kicked out of the house, and find an alternative way to take the throne.

The house waited as I debated on what to say for my answer. Silence engulfed the room, suffocating everyone inside it.

The door slammed behind me as I made my mind up.

* * *

**PHEW! There it is y'all :D I'm so relieved they could get my memory, aren't you? I, quite literally, screamed and jumped for joy xD**

**Thank you sooo much for sticking with the story after this mess, my dear, beloved readers! Everyday I asked whether or not they could do anything and I got an 'I don't know' it killed me :/ But at least its back up and running! Updates will continue every Wednesday, just like this whole thing never happened! Even better, since now Guard season is over and I can get back to writing :]**

**Also, just to make sure you guys don't throw a fit or nothin, Rema isn't the one for Ryo ;) I think most of you have figured it out already, smarties :P Hahaha, be expecting another update Wednesday! Much much love huns!**

**Please Review! See you Wednesday!**


	36. Bonds Unbroken

Tak raced after me as I sped down mainstreet and took a sharp left onto the road that eventually led to Rema's house.

"Are you mad?" He yelled as he ran beside me, anger plastered upon his face. His snarl only made me want to get to Rema faster. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You're going to ruin everything!"

I ignored him for the most part, continuing my run to Rema's house. The only time I acknowledged his presence was on the few times he tried to make a move to stop me- and only then did I dodge his attacks and continue on my way. He stumbled behind me as I made a sudden stop, turning to face Rema's dimly lit house. My plan seemed to click together in his head as I stepped onto the demon's porch.

"Don't do this Ryo." He warned, anger flaring up and wrapping around him. "You still have a chance for forgiveness while there's food on that plate."

His comments fell on deaf ears as I knocked on the door. It was slid open by Rema's father, Yamumatsi, not a second later.

"Good evening sir." I said, politely bowing in the slightest. Too much so and it would look forced. His eyes widened as he recognized me. Yamumatsi bowed deeply from the waist, but I noticed that he caught Tak's form still in the street as he stood back up. As if he didn't notice Tak, however, his eyes went right back to me.

"What can I do for a member of the main house this night?" He asked, hand tightening around the door in the slightest.

"May I come in?" I asked, and he nodded, opening the door up further; he faced a chance of treason if he didn't. I stepped in at once, and the door was shut behind me. As soon as I walked in, I noticed many things in the illuminating torchlight. The first was the person closest to me: Yamumatsi.

I hadn't seen it earlier, but he seemed to have all the strength stolen away from him. Dark circles coated under his eyes, and his slightly tanned skin told me that he had spent many fruitless days hunting. The usual muscles I had spied in the market once or twice had all but died away, as if he had spent so long without food that his own body resorted to cannibalism. Though his shirt hid it, I was sure his stomach was nothing but a cave. The second was Dile, and the thing in her arms as she sat on the small couch that was placed in the center of the room. Dile herself had seemed to have stayed up far too many days caring for the baby, with holes under her eyes as dark as her iris' themselves. Her hair was stringy, as if she had missed her past three bathing sessions at the stream. A tattered and dirty yukata didn't hide much of her boney legs and small frame, and it even dared to emphasize the lack of stomach upon her. Rema stood over a stove, cooking in a small pot that gave of no scent, and looked like it would serve two people at best. Though her back was originally to me, she turned to face me when she felt my eyes upon her. I couldn't help but pity them all when I saw her face- so hollowed and starvation stricken, just like the rest of her family. Her eyes held something between uncertainty and hesitance as she glanced to the now cold plate in my hands and back up to my face.

In fact, the plate in my hand seemed to be grabbing more attention than myself, as only one pair of eyes never even glanced at it: the _thing_ in Dile's arms.

Its eyes were trained upon me from the moment I showed up inside the door. A pair of dull and musty, yet still attentive, dark purple eyes held onto mine. They were slanted back onto his curved head, and the skin around them seemed to almost cover them up as it stretched across his dipping forehead and longer skull. An extended jaw and outward curving set of teeth made him look something like his father, but on a more minor scale. It seemed merely abnormal, more like a birth defect rather than an actual trait. His lips were the same color as his tanned skin, and they sat relaxed and natural over his mouth, unlike the rest of his stretched face. Even his nose seemed to have pulled skin as it pointed slightly upward, a trait I noticed Rema had on that week that wasn't so long ago. Small hands had tiny claws on each of his fingers, and his abnormally curved feet each tipped a toe with a pointed and curved talon as well.

The one thing that set him apart from his family, however, was not his deformed features. No, it was the full belly that protruded from him proudly. Baby fat, no doubt, but it was still something to be envious over in these times.

As me and the child studied each other, Rema went back to cooking her small meal, eventually pouring it into two different cups, filling them both halfway up. Taking the steaming liquid, she carefully maneuvered herself over to the demons sitting upon the couch, and handed her mother both cups. Dile nodded with a small smile to her daughter, who took a seat beside her, and gratefully swallowed one of the cups down. When she was done with her cup, she handed it back to Rema, who ferried it to the sink while she attempted to get the squirming baby in her arms do drink down the liquid food.

"Excuse me, Ryo-sama, but ya have yet to tell us of what your business is here." Rema spoke with her back to me as she began to wash the cup.

"Business?" I asked, hand tightening around the plate. I watched her as she moved throughout the kitchen, quickly grabbing a towel and beginning to dry out the cup. She completely avoided my eyes the entire time.

"Rema is right, you never answered my question." Yamumatsi nodded, taking another glance at the plate. I sighed, moving around their house to the back of the room, where a low table had been stood. Once there, I placed the plate on the table.

"I apologize for coming by so late, but I wanted to deliver this. Being in the main house limits ya somewhat as to what's going on around ya, outside the walls; and I hadn't become aware of your situation until today, and for that, I apologize again." I stood up straight, turning to face the head of the household, Yamumatsi. "This meal is for your family. It isn't much, but it's all I've got."

His eyes widened so much that I would think that they'd pop out of his head. I could see it in their eyes- the gratefulness, the happiness, and the craving. But all of that Yamumatsi pushed away, shaking his head, and I could feel myself frowning.

"As grateful as I am to the bloodline for taking care of Rema, who will one day carry on the bloodline, I feel that I must reject your gift-"

"You will not." My command was something not to be trifled with. Albeit I was just a woman, and I was younger than even Rema, I was still the strongest in the room. He had no right whatsoever to deny my meal.

Yamumatsi seemed to get this, but he didn't respond yet. I wasn't finished.

"That meal is not just for Rema, although if you wish to give it all to her- so be it. It is not from the bloodline as some sort of homage or offering as to help keep her alive, it's from _me_, from a person to a person."

My last statement caught them offguard. They weren't used to hearing someone of the bloodline say such a thing. We were often considered better than everybody, on a higher plane. With how strongly power flowed through each and every person's veins, it was no surprise that we were treated with such reverence.

At times like this, however, that treatment was nothing but a barrier- something that kept me from my people. Something that separated us, and made them different from me, when in truth, they really were no different from anybody on the bloodline.

"Ryo-sama…" Rema whimpered, eyes watering as she stared at me, I looked to her. I could feel my body instinctively tense under her gaze. "Thank you…"

I shook my head, attempting to push myself past that uneasiness. "Just eat, Rema. That's all I ask. Just eat."

Her lips drew into a thin line as she nodded. Quickly she brought a hand up, and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Yamumatsi looked away in shame. He knew he shouldn't have put up a fight in the first place.

A howling scream broke the tense air as the baby began to cry. Dile tried to shush him by rocking him, bouncing him, making calming noises. No matter what was done, however, he continued to cry. I motioned to Rema and Yamumatsi to take the food, and Rema nodded as she went and sat down at the table. Yamumatsi sighed, shaking his head at his adoptive son's antics as he followed his daughters lead.

"Are ya sure it's alright?" He asked in a low voice as he passed me, head bowed.

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't be here." I responded, and my eyes went back to the wailing child. Dile, noticing that my full attention was now upon her infant, tried even harder to quiet him. She was obviously scared of me for some reason or another. Perhaps she thought I would take the food away if he wasn't quieted. For whatever the reason, she had a fear in her eyes as she looked between myself and the baby, a fear that made her look both pathetic and weak all at once.

I turned on my heel, preparing to leave the house and the crying infant. Seeing me leave brought some measure of comfort to Dile, and she started using even softer tones with the baby. As I got to the door, I paused.

A weird aura was starting to come off the baby. I looked over my shoulder, seeing the same wailing infant from before. He tucked his clawed hands into his chest, and as he cried, his lips curled back to show green gums and deadly looking pointed teeth. His tongue, at least, was of a length normal to his jaw size. Just as my eyes met him, his wailing went up. He reached a grating pitch, making me wince and scowl. That was _extremely_ annoying.

On top of that, his aura kept fluctuating. As if he were trying to control is, grab a hold of it, and draw it out. To compare it with other aura's around him, to be the dominant figure in the room.

To beat me.

My eyes narrowed. That wasn't going to happen. But to test that theory, I began to summon my aura. His spiked before immediately fading.

Bingo.

"What's his name?" I asked Dile, moving back inside the room to stand in front of her on the couch. She tucked the creature closer to her bodice in some attempt to protect it as I leaned down to put my face by his.

"Garudu." Came her short, tucked response. Something told me that the only reason she answered was because she had to.

"Garudu? He's quite the attention hog." My comment made her stiffen, and she dared not pull away as I lifted a hand and ran my finger down his cheek. His wails worsened. "I killed your Pops ya know."

Silence instilled the house.

Large, dark purple eyes looked to me with interest. A hesitant, innocent interest, but one that screamed intelligence.

I smirked, chuckling to myself.

He'd be strong. He'd be very, very strong in the future. He didn't even need a push in the right direction. I could feel the ambition rolling off of him. This was one demon the world would remember. Dile gulped, and the two at the table stared upon me and Garudu's interaction.

"Since it's obvious ya understand me, I expect ya to listen to me too, got it?" He just blinked, but I took that as a yes. "Stop giving ya Mom a hard time. She chose to give birth to ya, to give ya life, so be grateful ya brat. And be happy Yamumatsi puts up with your shit, because I know no other man who would be so patient with a punk ass who isn't even his child. You're smart, I'll give ya that. You'll be a hell of a commander one day, but until that day comes, keep smart. Be strong. Prove you're tough by protecting Rema over there, and I'll consider fighting ya one day."

His eyes flashed, gleaming as something along the lines of murderous desire began to roll off of him. A small grin formed as his lips pulled back over his sharpened teeth.

"We got a deal, little General Garudu?" I asked, lifting a finger and placing it on his nose. Instead of swatting it away, he grabbed onto my finger, digging his claws into my skin deep enough to draw blood. When the first plop landed on his lips, he licked it away, and I drew back my finger.

"Then I'll be seeing ya, Rema. Enjoy the meal, everyone." I said as I stood up straight and headed to the door.

The silence stayed in the house long after I shut the door behind me.

* * *

**And we're back on schedule :D Woohoo for plot developement!**

**Thanks for sticking around after my laptop crashed everybody, I really do super-duper-appreciate it :] Especially my stupendous reviewers: Torin, OhhTaylorJade, Jasmin Liertha, ilikethatsmile, NA and Kage Hakari :D I'm sorry I didn't recognize your awesomeness in the last chapter (wait... did I?) but I really do want to thank you guys from the bottom of my heart :] You guys make it all worth it!**

**Also, WOOT! 100,000+ WORDS! HECK YEAH! :D Longest story I have ever stuck with! And Im so glad I have! ...Now that I think about it, this story has been through a lot, huh? My minor depression, a computer crash, and far too many late chapters for my liking :p Wow. And it'll only continue to grow. Oh, and something that you guys my have debated feelings over: Ryo's Arc is halfway over. And from there, onto the Dark Tournament! :D**

**I'll see you all next week then :D Please REVIEW!**


	37. First Steps

**I don't own YYH!

* * *

**

"Ya won't be welcomed back."

"I know that."

"Yet ya still intend to piss them off more?"

"I'm just grabbing my things."

"What the hell Ryo?" Tak snapped, grabbing my bicep and spinning me around to face him. He glowered at me through the darkness, a look of confused rage plastered upon his usual cocky face. "What about our plan, huh? What about waiting for the right time? You've ruined everything tonight! _Everything_!"

I jerked my arm out of his grip, turning back around and heading down Mainstreet. "I've only ruined what was doomed in the first place."

He scoffed, folding his arms as he took a single long stride to catch up with me. His steps were then altered to keep up with mine, "How do you plan on making this right? Starving yourself with the commoners? Do you think that'll make them like you? Do you think it'll make them accept you? You're a dayborn! They'll never truly accept you Ryo! Only through power, through being the heir will they continue to worship you. You're nothing without the bloodline. Nothing."

"You think I don't know that?" I snapped back, snarling at him. He didn't cringe, but he took a step back in shock. He'd never seen me angry.

I was sick of that. Sick of putting up that façade of calmness and utter control. I was anything but.

"Just you wait you hypocritical sonofabitch! I'll prove to you and all those idiots in that house that I can do this without them. I don't _need_ your blood! I can do it all damn well by myself!"

Snapping at him- yelling- it was only making me angrier. But I didn't care. He deserved this. He deserved to have his hopes crushed. I was telling the truth: I didn't need them. I can bring this crippled, weak country to its knees all by myself.

His eyes widened in shock as he paused in the middle of the street. My yelling had brought a few people to their windows. People had paused in their evening rounds to watch our act. Tak went from shock back to anger quickly enough. I turned back away from him, heading back to the house with a fervor equivalent to my irritation.

"Who the hell do you think you are brat? Newsflash Ryo! You would be nothing without me! You'd be dead by now if I hadn't kept your secret! You were a babe when I took you under my wing, and _this_ is how you repay me?" He screamed. People were starting to gather on the side of the street as we marched up the steps of the house. They gathered in clusters, asking each other about what was happening.

"I don't owe you shit!" I screamed back. The door to the house slammed open before the two of us, and we were broken out of our argument by none of than the most important man in the country.

His mere form brought silence to the street. Tak and I stood unbowing before Leader as he surveyed the area. His black hair ruffled as he stepped out onto the surrounding porch, and a smug looking Syuki followed. I could faintly see Naki in the darkness of the house beyond before the door was shut behind the two men.

This left me, all alone, on a porch with the three most important men in our country. One wrong move and it would be my last.

The crowd of people- now holding Rema and Garudu as well as their family- was completely silent and still. The familiar forms of the other children- children of my generation- and others were not comforting.

Though none looked condemningly upon me, their faces were not pleased, either. Rather, a curiosity unlike any other seemed to have captured them. After a few tentative steps forward from Matsukune, the crowd gathered around the porch of the main house, ready to listen and react to the Leader's words.

"Leader." Tak bowed his head in acknowledgment. Leader, in return, nodded to him. Leader's gaze then went to me, as if expecting me to do the same. As much as I wanted to scoff, I simply met his eyes with a defiant look of my own. Syuki 'tch'ed at this, and made to move forward. He was stopped by Leader, who placed a hand in front of him. The heir looked angrily at the hand before up to his father, who just shook his head. Then the young prince crossed his arms and took the step back into his original place, turning a wickedly pissed look onto me.

"Dayborn." Leader's simple word brought me out of my staring contest with the heir. Our eyes locked; a clash of onyx swords thrust forth in the gleaming moonlight. Leaders arm fell back to his side as he pulled himself upward, consuming more room with his mere presence than the air could possibly allow.

"You are no longer welcomed in this house. Leave now, or you will be taken care of- permanently."

His threat didn't go unnoticed. Tak looked pointedly between the two of us, and Syuki grinned, hoping I'd put up a fight so I would be killed. Leader looked down his nose at me, watching me with calculating and degrading eyes.

For a moment I stayed- and I almost put up a fight. The burning rage within me- the part of me that was beyond pissed at him for never even acknowledging me, it wanted to kill. I could, too. I could kill every last one of the commoners before they had the chance to take me down.

But it would be futile to fight such a battle. Or so said my more logical part.

I should leave, form a plan, and bring this country to me- _my way_. These peace loving hypocrites would rue this day.

Revenge would not come by dying now. I could still win this if I left.

And so, I turned on my heel, heading down the steps and onto the streets with my head held high.

I could feel Syuki's glare on my back as the crowd parted before me, making way for me to walk. He wanted me to fight. He wanted to kill me himself.

Well, he didn't have to worry. Because when I return- and I will return- his ass will be the first to go. Then Tak, with his whiney, no good schemes and plots. Having a person like him as my advisor would be the worst possible advice I could give myself. And, finally, Leader.

He'll be a challenge, but I'll enjoy killing him the best.

With the thoughts of their deaths, I could practically feel their blood on my hands. And with that feeling came a grin- a bloodthirsty grin I didn't know I possessed.

They'd regret this. They'd _all_ regret this.

This is the first step- the first _true_ step on my path to power.

This was a day I would remember for the rest of my life.

* * *

The first few nights I spent in the woods I kept to my nocturnal habits. It was easy to get around at night- my powers were strong, and I could sense every living thing around me. The majority of these nights I spent in meditation- formulating plans and scenarios that would help me further my own goals. I found myself dearly missing the comfort of a meal- I lost more weight in those first days of exile than I had ever been forced to lose. On the occasional night when hunger drove me out of even the deepest form of meditation I could go to, I forested. No attempt at hunting could be made- the animals didn't roam at night. They hid, and slept.

It was late on one of these nights that I stumbled upon one of the many lakes our country held. The surface was dark and reflective, and no sign of biting fish could be seen on its surface. Curious, I stripped naked and stepped into the water. I could only feel the cold of the water around my legs; and the mud squish under my feet. No familiar wave of seaweed, or chancing caress of a fishes' scales against my legs. Just water and mud.

The surface of the lake lay completely calm as I strode into its depths, submerging myself until just below the collar bone. My pale face stared back at me from the water- making me take notice of just how awful I looked. My cheeks had sunken in more than Rema's had, and dirt had been smudged into every pore from my attempts to hide from the sun my covering myself with dirt every day.

The sun burned a blinding, bright light. Though the light didn't hurt my skin, like most of my kind said it did, it did hurt my eyes. I had to sleep face down, with leaves or dirt on top of my head in combination with my arms to keep all the light out. By no means was I used to such a bright thing.

Taking notice of my unclean state, I began to wash myself in the lake. Just because I was currently living in the wild didn't mean that I had to look like it. It was during this bathing session that I felt something brush against my leg.

No big epiphany happened at that moment.

I dismissed it as a weed and continued to bathe. As I exited the lake, I became aware of the sky starting to brighten. I had few hours before dawn came, and I needed to find a good, shaded place to sleep. I went into the forest, making a mental note of where the lake was, and searched for this resting area.

Hours later, and no place was to be found.

So as I lay on the ground under what little shade could possibly be offered by the tree above me, with the leaves and twigs of fall pushing into my chest and stomach while the winter chill breezed against me, a warning for the times to come, and my arms folded around and over my head, which lay in a pile of leaves and dirt, I found myself angry.

Pissed at myself for not having come up with a plan yet.

What was I to do? Leave the country and search for a new trade route that would provide free food for the people here? We surely had nothing to trade for this help. And I couldn't leave the country even if I wanted to- in this forest, the forest of the Darkness as it is called, shadowknox grows. With shadowknox around, I am safe. Without the flower, no place would feel safe. I would be paranoid and waste my energy uselessly. Besides that, who would I stay with? Humans?

Humans betrayed easily, and would sell me into slavery the first chance they got. Demons?

Shadow demons wouldn't betray their own kind. I could search for another compound, and maybe my former standing as a member of the bloodline would last me a few days of unwarranted food and shelter, but soon enough word would get to them- that I had been disowned, and that hosting me, an exile, would mean death. If they could even afford to host me in the first place.

Our compound housed the main bloodline, and thus was always far better off than the other compounds. We were the central area- the lifeline of our country, as both a trade route to foreign peoples and a safe house to our own kind. If our compound was doing the best, then surely nobody could afford to house me. They might've resorted to cannibalism by now.

Or humans. Stupid humans that dare venture on the outskirts of the forest at night could easily be killed and eaten. They were weak, to say the least.

With both humans and shadow demons out for the counting, that left only foreign demons. Demons who might live on the outskirts of our land. It was highly unlikely though.

My country was secluded off. Albeit, some consider it a rich place, with plentiful lakes and forests full of animals, it was dangerous to all but shadow demons. Humans were the only ones stupid enough to settle nearby: they had no other choice. It was settled by us, who they knew wouldn't attack them on a full scale and wipe them out, or settle out in the open. Where demons of all kinds could easily breach their defenses and kill them all. No, it was much safer staying next to a country of secluded and solitary demons.

Which was rare enough on its own. To make a country of demons in this time- it was a rare deed. You had to have a stable population first off, and then you had to have naturally fortifying defenses. Like the Ice Maidens I read about in one of the books in the library. They were an old race, and kept to themselves. Occasionally their island of ice would float above our land for a day or two, but that happened rarely, and was considered a once in a lifetime event for a shadow demon.

As far as my knowledge goes, our country of shadows and their country of ice were the only ones of its kind. We were races that like to keep to ourselves- peaceful enough by nature not to want war, but strong enough by blood to protect ourselves in times of it.

The last of the skirmishes on our border we had for a while ended shortly after my birth. I was raised in a time of peace in our country, when everyone was whole and the people believed in a strong bloodline.

This time will end shortly. When I become Leader- and I will- I will expand our border. Make the demon world fear my name. I will be somebody that the world remembers.

The almighty Enma will fear my name.

And with these thoughts came the idea of strength and power. And I realized the shadow demons one true weakness: the thing I was lying in now.

Sunlight. Bright, consuming, and powerful sunlight.

If I could learn to walk in sunlight- to act in it the way humans do- I would surely gain power. It was a known fact that the darkness was a shadow demons natural habitat. In it, our powers manifested and grew.

But I was a dayborn.

This was a fact I had always thought crippled me. Dayborn. The simple word meant that my powers had been stunted. That I would never reach my full potential.

But the normal demons- they burned in the sunlight. Why was I not?

Was it because I was born into it?

Tentatively, I peaked an eye open into the darkness I had formed around my head. Swallowing, I lifted my head in the slightest.

I immediately hissed, shoving my head back into the small amount of darkness I had created as the sunlight burned my opened eyes. The pain racked my brain as my vision spotted. This would take time. I'd have to adapt myself to work in both the light and the dark.

I'd have to learn to use my powers in both the light, and the dark. I'd have to evolve if I wanted to survive this exile, grow stronger in it.

And it was this idea that my epiphany struck with.

* * *

**Wow, that was a lot of information. Mwuahaha, and I have yet to tell you of the epiphany :3**

**On another note: WOOOO! TWO DAYS UNTIL THANKSGIVING BREAK! That means two more days until a week of nothing but sitting back, relaxing, and eating :D Gawd, the eating! There's Turkey and sweet potatoes and green bean casserole and taters and corn and gravy and foooooood, sweet, delicious foood :DDD As a southern woman, I am PROUD to say I can't WAIT for the copius amounts of fattening things I shall be eating :D And to think, I'm still munching on my Trick-or-treating candy :]**

**Which is kind of ironic, as my OC is starving to death, and I'm about to enter into the holiday feasts :P**

**Hahaha, but on a more relevant topic, there's going to be a lot of narrative next chapter, kind of like the last half of this chapter. But, this is interesting narrative, not like the stuff you get at plays when the speaker is completely boring and you just want to go sleep in the car but you're aunt Sally keeps asking you if you caught the last part of whatever he's talking about because she's old and has a hearing issue. Right? I mean, you liked it, right? ...right?**

**WOO! I LOVE YOU TORIN, OHHTAYLORJADE AND NA! You guys rock my socks xD It makes me overjoyed to feel so appreciated :D**

**Welcome to the holiday season guys! Please review!**


	38. Evolution

**Not a lot of action, but woo-hoo for plot advancement!

* * *

**

The next three weeks was spent adapting myself to the light. But that was during the day time- during the night time I trained even more. I did research, too, in the lake and found my epiphany to be correct.

The fish weren't biting for a reason- they, like me, had evolved.

They had finally adapted to their environment. They had found a way to survive this coming winter- how to grow into larger numbers and swell with their population.

Earlier in our years as a country, a few books told about the demon fish in the lakes. How they had been wiped out, and how all that remained of their once great powers were the fish that we ate today- easy to catch, and easy to kill descendants of their ancestors.

What if, by chance, they had took a backward step in evolution? The old books told of how at each lake, there were always two fish that populated the rest of the lake. They told of how the hunters only dared to kill the offspring of these great fish and the fathers. The mothers were to be kept alive, although not asexual creatures, a mother fish at the lake could mate with a male offspring and give birth to more fish- to refill the lake every spring.

It was the death or disappearance of every mother fish in the country that caused the evolution of the offspring. When they mated amongst themselves, they weren't nearly as smart or as strong as the original mother.

But what if ones of the mothers that disappeared reappeared after all this time? Or maybe an offspring was born with a mutation, and was thus a mother fish? It would explain the sudden shift between plentiful lakes and the apparent emptiness of them now.

But they weren't really empty, as I had come to find out. Through my meditation and training, I was able to use shadows in a different way than ever before: I could _feel_ through them.

I could naturally at night, feel the living things around me; but that feeling was gone during the day- and I discovered why. It was an inherit trait for a shadow demon, apparently, for them to feel through the darkness around them. So when I stepped into the lake one night and attempted to feel through the shadows, I found it extremely easy. It was like second nature, almost like breathing.

To be so in tune with the darkness around me felt amazing. It was warmth in your mind and in your body. Through the darkness at night, I could sense where the animals slept. I could hunt with ease. And through this darkness, I learned that my theories about the fish were right.

They were breeding in the darkest, coldest parts of the lake. They weren't biting because they didn't have to: there were weeds down there; they had been growing for ages, uneaten by the fish. They didn't even have to breed anymore, as I could distinctively feel two larger fish down there, a mother and a father. And it was easy to tell which was which- the mother was the larger one without a doubt. The smaller fish crowded around her, as if protecting her from danger whenever the father wasn't around.

But there was plenty of fish down there. All we had to do was get to them.

And that took me another month to fully master how to do.

The idea had come to me one day as I sat in a tree. The sun was bright- but like the fish, I had fully adapted by now. It wasn't as hard as one would think it would be, though that was probably because I was a dayborn. It no longer hurt to open my eyes, and I was even able to control my powers to an extent.

Though that was nowhere near as much as I could as nighttime.

But, as I sat in that tree thinking (it was easy to do with a stomach full of hare and berries, thankfully) about the fish's difference in power between the mother and the offspring, I noticed something: Although I could feel through shadows, I could only use my own.

It was a completely random thought. It had never occurred to me; or anybody apparently, as I couldn't remember a single book that wrote on the topic. And I had read every book in that library twice. And thus- I tried it.

And the first attempt got me nowhere. I went deep into meditation, stretching out my shadow and attempting to feel through it. Nothing could be felt, however.

I 'tch'ed, shifting in my seat on the tree limb to get comfortable once more. The snap of wood only sounded after I realized I was falling, and a horrid pain in my back informed me that I hit the branch below me. I twisted in the air, grabbing at the limb I just hit in an attempt to save my life- but the splintered wood slipped between my fingers and my body made a straight shot to the ground.

Barely had I the time to open my mouth to scream before I could sense the ground below me, and in one last effort to save my life, I summoned my shadows to stop the harsh landing.

Yet no darkness took hold of me to stop my fall as a splash sounded, and I was enveloped in warmth.

At first, I thought I had died.

And then I made the discovery that would alter the way I would fight forever: I discovered the Shadow World.

Nobody before me had seen such a thing before. A world made purely of shadows: a place where I could travel easier, where I could rest and relax. I could come and go from it at will after that incident. It was an unprecedented amount of power gained in one day: before I had thought shadows to be a part of this world, a thing that one simply used. But they were more than that: they were a world all its own. I had thought a shadow to be something individual before, something private that could never be tampered with.

But with this discovery, I could stretch my shadow outwards- it wasn't confined to only this world now. I could send it through the shadow world and hold onto other shadows, then use those shadows to destroy their owners.

At first, when I tried to summon another creature's shadow, I had feinted. In the sunlight, it took far too much energy. But when I awoke, it was night. And then I found I could do it with some amount of concentration and effort.

And it was with this power I learned how to hunt the fish.

The first part of the process was easy- use the darkness of the lake to find the fish. The second step was harder, I had to stretch my shadow far enough to actually reach the fish. That step alone took a great deal of time. My shadow was only so strong- it was something that grew with you. And then I discovered that I didn't have to use my own shadow, I could use the lake's darkness itself. That, although hard to control, was easier to do than suffer through the migraine I got every time I tried to stretch my shadow too far.

The third part was by far the hardest. Using the darkness of the lake, I had to attach my shadow to the fish's, and then control the fish's shadow to spike itself upwards, causing it to penetrate the fish and kill it.

Mastering that was what took the majority of the month.

Progress was slow to say the least. And after that month, when I finally had the hang of killing one fish, I started on trying to kill two at a time. Then three, then four, then five. I had lost track of time after two months had went by.

When I could catch a week's worth of meals for myself in one sitting at the lake, I knew I was ready to return to my people.

The problem, of course, was finding them.

Over first few days I had strayed far away from the main compound. To find my way back by myself would be nearly impossible- the forest was too thick, and too confusing. I could barely imagine what it would look like to outsiders attempting to navigate their way through here. If they survived a day of wondering, then they might as well count themselves as fucked for life. They'd never find their way out.

At least I had nature on my side.

So, being completely and utterly lost, I did what any rational demoness would do: I started walking. Through night and day, I kept walking. I was walking at my own pace, slow and moseying, and I rested whenever I felt like it. Food was plentiful when you knew what to look for, and it just so happen that I did.

It was about a week's worth of walking when I found what I was looking for: a small dirt path. They connected every compound in our country, so if I followed one, I would arrive at the gates of a compound soon enough. It was during the daytime that I arrived at the compound, and as expected, the entire place was asleep. Nobody stood watch at the gates, there was no need too- the country wasn't at war, and the entire length of the wall surrounding the compound and the giant pair of wood doors that guarded the place was lined with shadowknox. Nobody that was any danger to them could get in. With a plot in my mind, I pushed the huge wood gates open and stepped inside.

And I was met with a deserted mainstreet. Houses lined the street as other roads met this one, and empty stalls wore covers and signs that marked them out of business. I frowned as I shut the gate behind me; this place had definitely been hit hard by the evolution.

That thought was thoroughly reinforced by the time I got to the center of the compound. The streets were dirty, and the houses looked to be in shambles. If the place hadn't been deserted, I'd be surprised. A main building stood in the center; probably what was considered a town hall. It stood where the main house stood in the main compound, so I could generally assume the building was of some importance.

And with that thought in mind, I sat myself down on its porch and took a nap, awaiting dusk and the livelihood it would bring.

* * *

I awoke to the feeling of someone staring at me. And as my eyes fluttered open, I was met by a spear pointed at my throat by a very odd looking group of shadow demons. There were three: a strong looking man who seemed to be about my uncle's age, an elderly looking man with graying hair and features that wrinkled into lines of wisdom, and a weak looking woman that if I flicked, she'd probably fall over.

Note that if I wanted to, I could probably kill each one of them with a flick, but I didn't mention this- because at the moment, the strong looking one (who still appeared to be starved, with hollow cheeks and bagged eyes) held a wooden spear at my throat, one that would typically be used for hunting fish.

Night had fallen, but the stars and moon had yet to fully come out, so I could assume that it was pretty early for them. I looked to the woman, glancing her up and down. If she had more weight on her, she'd look a homely sort of pretty. Her beauty wouldn't match Rema's though, to my general disappointment. Her eyes widened as she took a step back, tucking her arms up to her chest. I ignored the spear's sudden closer proximity to my throat.

Eh, she looked weak anyways.

I looked to the elderly man next, and he seemed to watch me with an appraising eye. Like many his age, he seemed racked full of wisdom from the past centuries. You didn't have that many wrinkles without have the years to go with them. He must be one of the five on the council of elders- though they couldn't control the bloodline; it was still a high position of power. Leader listened to them with biased ears, having benefited from their wisdom many times.

At long last, I looked at the man. He had a strong build, with wide set shoulders and a strong jaw. He looked something like the Leader, though his eyes were narrower and he had a thinner nose. Perhaps they were distant cousins? It would make sense, as not many possessed similar traits to those in the bloodline.

When he saw that he had my attention, his jaw locked. Onyx met black in an instant, and I had barely opened my mouth to speak when he took over the conversation.

"We know who you are, Exile… Dayborn. If you have come to seek aid or housing, we will not defy the orders of the Main House." His voice had almost a scratchy quality to it, though it was deep.

"I don't quite think that _I'm_ the one in need of aid here, ya know. I came here of my own accord not for myself, but to help my people. The Main House, as much as ya respect it, isn't doin' shit for ya, and I came to change that." My smooth response made the woman glance to the man in doubt. The man's eyes narrowed.

"How could you possibly be of any help to us, exile?" He asked, hoping it would be a rhetorical question.

"Well, aren't ya hungry?"

My smartmouth response almost got me stabbed in the neck, but the elder had stopped the blow from coming by raising an arm in front of the man. The man, shocked, stopped his attack. Slowly, and with careful steps, the elder pushed the spear away from my neck, and stood in front of me. I watched warily as he stopped in front of me, and with a reverence I would expect from an underling, he bowed lowly.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet the infamous dayborn daughter of the Leader, even if he doesn't acknowledge it. I remember your mother, Lev. A sweet girl, she came from this compound. Chosen specially to become the heir's mate. Ah, but you already know all this, don't you? I am Esdar, an elder on the council and the advisor to Tuko here, who is the man in charge of this compound. Welcome to our humble compound, Ryo-sama. We would like any help you could possibly offer."

I blinked in shock. That was very humble, and very well meant. I couldn't help but smile at the old man, and I nodded to him in response to his bow.

"I see they really do choose only the wisest among us for the council. It is a pleasure to be here, Esdar-san."

Tuko nodded to the woman who stood behind him, and she scampered off down the street before taking a right somewhere down the road. We watched her go, though I was well aware I was the only one who didn't know why she left.

"Can she be trusted, Esdar-sama?" He asked, grip tightening around the handle of his spear. Esdar waved him off, sending me a smile.

"It's Lev's daughter, of all people! And, she said she came to offer help. Look at her! She was obviously doing just fine on her own! Give me one reason why we shouldn't trust her, Tuko, and I'm sure she'll leave peacefully." I shot a smile back at the elder, who nodded graciously.

"Well, she is an exile… there's got to be a reason for that." He droned off, looking unsure of himself. He only met my eyes again when I chose to speak.

"I gave my meal to a starving family with a newborn child in our compound instead of to Naki, the woman who raised me and is currently pregnant. I put my people above myself, just like now. That is the reason for my exile."

Though I knew that wasn't the true reason I was exiled, it was the side of the story that would gain me favor with these people. The true reason was because I disobeyed a direct order, however, they need not know that.

He stared at me in shock for a few seconds while the elder helped me up. As I stood, I dusted off my clothes. After a few more seconds of debating in silence, Tuko finally sighed.

"Then, we'll accept any and all help you can give, Ryo-sama."

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that. Now, I'm going to need a cart, and a group of your best hunters and quickest learners. Also, I need to be directed to the lake you would normally fish out of."

"But, the fish aren't-" Tuko's protest was stopped by the elder, who nodded and looked over his shoulder at the younger man.

"If that's what the young lady wants, then get it for her. I think we'll all benefit from this in the end. At least, that's my advice." Tuko read the elder's face, attempting to find some amount of wisdom in there that he could use for himself.

"Very well." He gave into the elder with a deep sigh, "Follow me, Ryo-sama."

* * *

**Yay for the narrative! ... or, if you didn't like it, boo. However, I'm going to assume that since you're reading this, you don't mind too much.**

**Happy Early Thanksgiving! Woot-woot for American Holidays! :D My mom went to the store whilst I was sleeping this morning, and when I woke up I came downstairs to find food lining our counters... O.o The turkey was staring at me! Lol :D**

**Thanks you guys for your ultra special support: Torin, OhhTaylorJade (is it okay if I just start signing your name as OTJ?), and NA! Bahaha, and it looks like we're all in agreement: food RULES! WOO! And as far as Sparta goes, yea, wish me luck at the table tomorrow. Family+big meal+ coveted foods= madness! Aaaannnd, possibly a redi-whip war XD**

**Happy Thanksgiving my loves! Please Review! :3  
**


	39. Trust : Unwelcome Welcomes

**At first, this segment was two separate chapters. Then, seeing the word count, I nearly feinted- all of my chapters had become so small! Alas, distraught, I combined two chapters into this one. :] Hope you like!**

**I don't own YYH.

* * *

  
**

The 'best hunters' of the compound were far from silent as we approached their lake. In fact, their whispers and gossips only heightened in noise while I stepped into the lake (in new clothes provided by the woman from earlier, who turned out to be Tuko's mate) with the ends of my yukata tied up high on the side of my thigh as to not get them wet. I closed my eyes, attempting to zone them out by stretching my shadow and becoming one with the darkness of the lake.

With a deep breath, I let the warmth fill my mind and body- no longer was the water surrounding my legs cold- now is had a rhythm to its currents that swirled with a warm energy. The water, too, was a living thing now. Quickly, as I could feel myself becoming drawn back into the real world by the whispers of the hunters, I searched through the darkness for the fish.

And, like expected, they were there. They had bred even more than the fish at the lake I had lived off of for who knows how long.

I quickly pulled out and away from the darkness, not wanting to waste any more energy than needed. As I opened my eyes, I turned to look at the group of males who stood before me in the darkness. They quieted when they realized that they had my attention, and was waiting to have theirs. Really, the group of males looked sorrowfully pathetic.

The youngest of them looked to be little older than me, scrawny and without any muscles mass. He had to be one of the quicker learners, then, because he quieted the fastest. Tuko had been silent all along, watching me with hopeful, but wary eyes. The other men were of decent builds, but they had all been tortured by starvation for far too long. Altogether, there were about fifteen men before me. Tuko, the kid, and thirteen others.

They'd need work, to say the least, but they would do.

"All right, who knows why you're all starving?" They probably took it as a rhetorical question, as nobody bothered to answer. Some shifted uncomfortably when my scrutinizing gaze found them. Irritated at their lack of response, I placed my hands on my hips. "Well?"

A few jumped and looked away, ashamed of themselves for not responding, or not wanting to be called on to respond. One of these was the young boy.

"Kid." The young boy looked up at me with shocked eyes that held fear more than anything else. "Name?"

He shifted again, twiddling his thumbs. "Parat, Ryo-sama."

"Why are ya starving, Parat?" He gulped at my harsh question, and looked away. The twiddling of his thumbs got worse. I sighed, running a hand down my face, what a hopeless bunch of pansies. "Does _anybody_ know?"

Tuko sighed, "Because the fish are gone. We over used our resources and are suffering the consequences."

"Wrong." I grinned at him, happy that I finally got a response from the despondent group. "They fish aren't biting because they evolved, like you're about to do."

A few blinked in shock, but I had everyone's attention now.

"I'm going to teach ya how to fish these new fish, but to do so; you're going to have to learn how to do three things: how to feel through the darkness, how to use that darkness, and finally, how to use another creature's shadow." They gasped, shocked out of their minds. It was ideas so absurd they'd never been said before. Which I really didn't mind, it was my original idea, after all. "Once you do that, you'll never go hungry again."

"And you can do all of this already?" Tuko prodded, doubtful. I nodded, easily slipping into the darkness and using it to find a fish and attach itself to the fish's shadow. From there, I pushed the shadow upward, plunging it through the fish and killing it effortlessly.

Now, none of this they could see. What they did see, however, was the body of a fish slowly float to the top of the water. I reached my hand out to the fish's carcass, summoning my own shadow now to bring it to me. Quickly, my shadow twisted out of the water, curling itself thinly upward as it was fueled by the darkness of the lake. Once it brought itself up to my hand, I grabbed it and threw it out to the fish. From there, it wrapped itself around the carcass and brought it back to me.

I took the silvery fish by the tail, dropping my shadow back into the darkness of the lake. The men gasped and stared. I could see the hunger in their eyes as they stared at the fish- they wanted it. They would kill for it.

Tuko, apparently the only sane one around (I could automatically discount myself), pushed back his hunger and turned his gaze away from the fish and onto me. "What do you want in return?"

I shrugged, nonchalantly saying the next part of my plan, "Just your loyalty and support."

Tuko wasn't the only one who had an issue with this. The men elbowed each other out of their trances, until just a few were left staring at the fish. Tuko's eyes were narrowed and dangerous. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not asking ya to abandon the bloodline now. Nor am I asking ya to stage a coup against to country. After I'm done teaching those who wish to learn at this compound, I'm going to go to another, then another, until all that's left is the main compound. And all I ask of ya is nothing for right now- just sit back, use what I teach ya, and go back to your old way of life. Live long and happily. But when I call on ya for your support, give it to me. I'm saving not only your lives here, but the country itself. Is what I ask so much that you're willing to forsake food in your stomach- letting your women and children go hungry and die? I will not rise against the bloodline; if that is what ya suspect- I merely wish to put this country back on track. Make our people as strong as they used to be- go back to the days of old where our fighters were feared throughout the land. And all I ask of ya is that when the time's right, ya stand by my side for this belief. That ya trust me, the person who is saving your lives, with what is right for this country. Do that little, and I will teach ya how to evolve to a higher being than these fish, who have dared to heighten themselves above ya."

And with that one speech, I began to bring this country under me.

* * *

"Give a man a fish and he will eat for a day, teach a man to fish, and he will never go hungry again." Esdar spoke as he came to sit by me around the bonfire. We had returned to the compound when dawn started to approach. As promised, Tuko had brought his finest learners, everyone had learned how to feel through the darkness in the time from it took for me to figure out how to. Then again, they were learning a technique, not creating it. One though, the Parat boy, had taken to the lesson quite well. He had already started to tap into the darkness, to be able to use it. He was, by far, the quickest learner. Right before we left, I killed twenty fish to be taken back to the compound and given to the people. The men were ecstatic, so much so that even now, the whole compound was gathered around a giant bonfire, celebrating my arrival, and the end to their worries. Sake passed freely from hand to hand, and everyone had an amount of fish to eat. Yet, right after Esdar ate, he came to sit by me, on this log that had been placed a small distance from the bonfire. "It is a wise lesson you have used today, Ryo-sama."

"I simply want what is best for this country." I said with a shrug, playing out the role of the benevolent leader easily.

"When you go to war, who will it be for? Yourself, or your people?" He asked bluntly, taking another swig of the demonic alcohol that was stored in a leather container. His gnarled hands curled around it, strengthened by the fish I had provided, but weakened by his years of age. It was passed to me, and I only answered after the burn in my throat had settled down.

"Are you convinced that I will?" The container was passed back.

"Our blood is one for war, not peace. Lev believed that you would be the most powerful demon of our time, are you going to prove her wrong?" I smirked. Of course she thought that. She did give her life and power to me.

"She was a smart woman, then." Esdar's eyes watched me with a wisdom I dare never possess. They were calculating, but he was too weak to do anything by them. Finally, he sighed, capping the liquor and tossing it to a nearby demon, which gratefully took it and began to pass it around.

"Be wary, Ryo-sama. The greatest of our kind will be you, I fear, but that will not come without sacrifice and many, many losses."

I didn't bother him with a response, as he got up and walked away. Instead, I turned my eyes back to the all consuming fire in front of me, watching as it glowed brightly, sending a smoke off that could be seen from far, far away.

* * *

Parat was the first to master the new art of hunting. Toku was able to catch a fish or two at a time a few days after that. I taught them about how the fish evolved, and warned them to never kill the mother. That could possibly stop the fish from recreating altogether, and it was far too scary a prospect for anyone to dare try to do.

Word was getting out that a compound had food. Soon people started migrating into the area, and the compound was becoming a booming trade route. People were bringing clothes and woven items, different fruits and berries to trade for the fish. On more than a single occasion, I had a few people beg me to visit their compound. And I did, in time.

I had spent a total of three weeks at the first compound, and after that I got the reassurance from the men that they would study under Parat and Tuko for further lessons. And with that reassurance, I left to the next compound with traders who wished for me to 'work to same magic among their hunters'.

With one compound under my control, it was easy to bring the others to their knees. I could believe with a fair amount of certainty that the main house didn't know of the other compounds sudden restoration, too. After all, I might be a savior of the people, but I was still an exile. It was a death sentence to house me at a compound, so nobody dared to tell the main compound any news of recovery.

I made every compound suffer the same promise- their loyalty and support for my teachings. All of them gladly made the deal, too hungry and desperate to believe any better. The elders seemed to be on my side, as well. Though none were quite as friendly as Esdar, they could all see my grand scheme with the ease of their wisdom. And, surprisingly, they supported me.

Less surprisingly, however, was the unpopularity of the bloodline. The soreness that the bloodline wasn't doing anything to help them had festered like an open wound on the people. They were ready for a change in power. Nobody wanted Syuki to rule- they thought him immature and selfish. A crude representation of what a leader should be.

Thus, when I came to them, they were happy. It was good to see the daughter of the Leader do something for her people. It showed the bloodline was still strong- even if I was just a dayborn. Which people had come to consider in a new light. When they saw how I could still fight in the day, just how strong I truly was- they were amazed. They showered me with praises and presents. Outside of the main compound, I was worshipped.

And, all the while, the Main House was blissfully unaware.

Or horribly, considering they were the last to hit on my list of things to do.

When I had brought all other compounds under my control, I headed out on a solo mission. I departed from the last compound with a sack full of fruits and foods to keep me fed on my way- even though it was just a three-night walk. And considering I walked into the daytime, I arrived at the main compound in half the time. It was daytime, not surprisingly, and like all others, the streets were abandoned. Seeing this, I came up with a new plot. I walked out of the compound with ease, and headed to the nearby lake (I had this route memorized, at the very least).

With this plan, the people would be sure to love me.

And the Main House would never know what hit them.

My plan was a simple one- to provoke the father by killing fish around him, and then when he attacks, kill him. It was simple to execute, as well. I stood at the edge of the lake, with the water lapping at my heels. By teaching others, I had in turn grown stronger. I need not walk into the lake very far to connect with the darkness beyond. Maybe, in time, I will not have to be in the water at all.

But this is irrelevant. As I stood, connected with the darkness in the lake, I reached out to find to father fish. He was away from the mother, who sat far away in the lake laying eggs, and was currently eating some weeds at the bottom of the lake, surrounded by twenty or so fish. I connected my shadow to theirs easy enough, and with an ounce of energy, tugged their shadows closer to me. They felt this.

A few fish tried to scatter, to swim away in fear, but I held steadfast onto their shadows. The father stopped in his eating and began to circle a small area. I paused, waiting for the right time, before tugging again. This was obviously irritating the father, as he began to swim faster. Perhaps he was trying to seek me out? It wouldn't work that way.

Finally, I pulled the shadows of the twenty fish upward harshly, piercing them all in a quick attack. But I didn't stop there; I held onto their shadows and began to drag them to me. I had to do this quickly, less I fear losing too much power. The father took the bait, following the carcasses of his children with a speed I didn't know he possessed.

The fish were out of the lake and flung behind me in seconds, some still flopping in agony from their wounds. As they were flung back, I broke my connection with them, focusing all of my shadow on latching onto the father's.

The water broke, and a giant fish flew through the air at me. It was huge, with bulging eyes and rows of teeth sharp enough to kill. It was my height, not including the top fin, and twice my height in its length, not including the back fin. His width was four of mine, and as it flew through the air, its glowing red eyes latched onto mine with a pissed of ferocity only a parent could possess. Its silver scales gleamed in the sun, glinting a reflection that could easily blind a normal shadow demon. The mouth of the creature opened wide, preparing to bite through me in one fell move. And right as it was about to reach me, I coupled its shadow with mine, and pushed it upward with so much force I, literally, pushed downward with my arms.

His track was stopped right in front of me as a huge spike leapt from the lake and pierced right through his mouth, and up to his brain. The father flopped in agony, attempting to free itself from this pike. My head banged, disorienting me for the slightest of seconds. I had used too much energy on that move. I spread my legs, bracing myself in the water as I kept the spike up, beads of sweat starting to appear on my brow. Water splashed off of the father, trickling me, and the lake below it. My head hurt worse with every second the father squirmed.

At long last, he stopped. The glow from his eyes faded, and I released him from the spike. My shadow quickly fell into the lake and raced back to me. It was little comfort as I sank to my knees at the edge of the lake, soaking the end of my yukata. The fish collapsed into the water, sending a splash that soaked me from head to toe in lake water.

I took a number of deep breaths, attempting to ease the pain in my head away as my body ached from over exertion. The carcass of the father floated a few steps away, dead as a rock. It wasn't going anywhere. Comforted by this thought to some degree, I looked over my shoulder and counted the number of fish I had killed to draw out the father.

Twenty-three.

That was forty-six people who could be fed, and the father alone could feed the entire compound for three days. After I was done with my deep breathing, I lifted myself up, walking into the lake and grabbing the father by one of the teeth on his front bottom row. I dragged him up the shore of the lake, bringing him to a steady ground.

Now came the easy part.

I took a line of fishing thread out of my bag (the compounds had no use for it, so I took some just in case), and began to tie together all of the smaller fish through the holes in their bodies. It was simple enough; any woman could've done it. When I was done, I wrapped the remaining thread around my right hand, making sure it would stay tight. Next, I walked over to the father, pushing him off his side and onto his belly. From there I slipped my small left shoulder in between two of his upper front row of teeth, and wrapped my arm through his teeth and against the roof of his mouth, finally grabbing hold of a tooth on the opposite side of his large mouth. I didn't pay any heed to the fish blood and brains as they dripped and squished against my arm, falling into the lower jaw.

Instead, I started walking on my way back to the main compound, with dusk coming quietly to my back.

* * *

Whispers and gossips echoed from person to person as I drug the fishes through Main Street, walking at my own pace to the main house. People gathered on the streets, watching with wide eyes. Some dared to follow, and others stayed their distance. As I passed the market street, I noticed there were two or three vendors selling furs and clothes- they were the only ones still open. Not having the free hand, I couldn't wave at Rema as I caught her eyes in my passing of the street. She gaped, and Garudu almost fell off of her hip.

The boy was watching me with his darkened purple eyes, with one entire hand stuck inside his mouth. The other gripped onto Rema, holding her closely. This almost made me smirk: he was doing his job, then.

After I caught their gazes, I focused forward, never pausing in my trek to the Main House. I had some people to repay, after all.

And, so far, this plot was going well.

"It's the exile…"

"The exile?"

"Ryo-sama…"

"Look at that fish!"

"Where did she get such a thing?"

"Has she returned for us?"

"What if all of that is meant to appease the main house?"

"Do you think they'll take her back?"

"The exile has returned…"

Nobody dared touch the father fish as I laid it down in front of the steps to the main house. Instead, I slung the string of offspring over my right shoulder, and continued up the steps. This was an important step in my plan. If Leader attacked me, which I doubted, I'd have to fight back. And I was too weakened by my plot to win that battle. However, I had a feeling that he would be more concerned as to why I had returned with so much food rather than waste his time on the idiotic formalities concerning the state of my exile.

I slung the door open to the Main House purposefully, entering into the greeting room before continuing on my way. I didn't pause before the door to the dining room, even though I could feel all of them in there, taking their first meal of the day. Instead, I opened to door even harsher than I did the front door, making sure to emphasize my presence.

Nobody reacted to me as I entered the room. Leader sat at the head of the table, watching me with his ever-demeaning eyes. But when he saw the fish, they flashed a state of shock one wouldn't think possible before settling on me calmly. Naki, Tak, and Syuki were speechless. As was the chef who sat in the corner of the room, like always.

He had lost much weight, and looked like he had taken to starving altogether for the sake of the bloodline. Which didn't provide much, judging by the half cup of rice each of them had before them. Naki had more so than the others; and for a good reason- she looked about ready to give birth. Though she was far too skinny and weak looking to be able to survive doing so.

I paused at the doorway, scanning each and every one of their faces. Syuki was the first to speak.

"Exile." He spat, moving to stand. What, did he think he was going to fight me? Get rid of me? He was weaker than me now, and he was too foolish to notice it. Leader stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder and forcing him back down at the table with ease.

"You cannot return to your standing at this table by bribing us, Dayborn." Leader spoke calmly. I scoffed, making his eyes narrow.

"Don't want to." My answer caught them all offguard. I looked to the chef, giving him a small smile.

Like I said, I had debts to pay.

"I remembered while on my way here that there was always food on the table for me- no matter how little it was. And I realize that more so than anybody else, I disrespected ya by giving my meal away. And so, I came to give ya and every servant and slave here in this building, these fish. As a sign of my personal gratitude." I walked up to him, pulling the string of fish off of my shoulder, and held it up in front of him. "But this is my gift to ya and the servants, not anybody else, so don't go sharing."

Jaws dropped. The chef himself looked at me like I had grown another head. Leader was watching with a disturbed interest.

But, I paid them no heed. When the chef still couldn't react, I shook the line of fish in front of him, causing a few spatters of blood and other miscellaneous liquids to drip on the floor. "Well? If ya don't take them, then I'll have to trash them. I can't eat them all by myself."

The chef blinked and snapped his mouth shut. He swallowed, looking at the fish with a gleam of desire. Finally, he nodded. I twisted my wrist several times to unwind the fishing string, and the fish plopped to the ground in a pile in front of the chef.

"There ya go. Enjoy, and remember what I said about the sharing." He nodded, not taking even a glance at the bloodline before taking the line of fish and standing, rushing out of the room to start preparing it for himself and the others. I turned on my heel, starting out of the room with a rather prideful air, but I hadn't reached the doorway when Leader spoke.

"Tell me, Dayborn, what have you accomplished by doing such an act?"

I looked over my shoulder, shrugging at my father. "Nothing."

"Are you so bias in your judgment and hatred of us that you wish us to die? That you will allow those servants two days of meals, and let the rest of your people suffer?"

I snorted, walking out of the room. "I'm about to help the rest of my people now, thank ya very much."

I could hear him, and the others of the bloodline, follow as I exited the main house, and strode down the steps to the father fish. From there, I lifted him onto my shoulder once more, and started back down main street.

Naki's gasp made me smirk. The rest of the compound had gathered on the street by now, lining it completely with people. Rema was still holding a grinning Garudu, standing beside a very shocked and starved looking Mastukune. Dile and Yamumatsi stood on the other side of the street, beside Yute and her mate, who held a bundle of clothes in her arms. Others were around, and I remembered more than a few faces. Females and males alike gathered as I dragged the carcass to the center of the street, stopping only once I got there.

The father fish's head landed with a thud as I dropped it. As I did so, I managed to catch a look at Leader, who stood with his arms crossed a meter or so way from the tail of the fish. Tak stood to his left, with Syuki and Naki staying on the porch a good distance away. Soon though, they were blocked out of my vision by the crowd that began to encircle Leader and me.

"You've gathered everyone here, Dayborn. How did you get this fish? And what are you going to do with it?" Leader asked; tone as cold as ever.

I pet the father fish on the head, and everyone's eyes was drawn to the giant hole my shadows had made through its brain.

"I killed the fish myself; it lived in the nearby lake. And as far as what I'm going to do with it goes…" I grinned, "I'm going to let everyone not in the bloodline have some."

* * *

**Yes? No? Good enough length? :] Whether I had kept the original chapter alone or not, you would've been stuck with a cliffy, so I'm kinda happy I was able to advance the plot so quickly just by joining the chapters :]**

**On a less related note, I love the dentist :] Particularly because mine is frikin awesome, but it's kind of a drawback when you have to sit in a seat all dang day with your siblings and mother waiting for everyone to get their work finished :p Bleh. But at least I only have one more visit in January, and that'll catch me up on all the work I've missed the past three years my mom didn't take me :p Then to the orthodontist, and my smile'll be better than ever! :D**

**More importantly, YAY FOR MY REVIEWERS! XD : OTJ (I LOVE OJ!), TORIN, and PYROSNIGHTMARE! :D You guys are more awesome then my dentist, and that's saying something. xD And I'm glad you got caught up, Pyrosnightmare :] A new face around here is always welcome!**

**Review please :]  
**


	40. Manipulation

**Hello my loves! :] Here's the next chapter! I don't own YYH!

* * *

**

A gasp went around the circle of people. Leader's eyes narrowed.

"Y-ya can't be serious now!" Matsukune was the first to gain his senses. He threw his hands out as if trying to stop my attempt to give away free food, "Ya aren't going to give any to the bloodline? What about those fish ya brought inside? Please, for the love of God Ryo-sama, tell me ya gave that to them!"

"Not an ounce." I said back to him, grinning. He sank to his knees in despair, covering his gaping jaw with one hand and running his fingers through his hair with the other.

"But the bloodline is your family, Ryo-sama." Dile opposed this as well.

What, did they think they were being saints or something? Did they think that if I gave the bloodline this fish that everything would be okay? That the bloodline would _share?_

Leader watched the scene in a silence unlike any other.

"As are ya. Tonight, I want everyone to eat their fill! Then tomorrow, all who wish to learn how to hunt the offspring of this magnificent creature here can meet me at the lake, and your training will commence immediately." Nobody moved forward to take a part of the fish. Nobody dared to. Perhaps they thought that if they did, the Leader would get angry.

As if confirming my thoughts, a few people glanced at Leader. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I almost cringed as I remembered the fish guts that had just been transplanted onto my scalp. Glancing around the circle, I noticed nobody was armed with anything. Damn.

I summoned my shadow quickly, forming it into a knife in my right hand. Before Leader could possibly think I was going to attack him (what other conclusion would he draw?), I stabbed the knife into the fish, starting to cut away the spine.

"Well, does someone more professional at this want to help me, or does everyone just want to stand there and stare?"

Only once she saw nobody else moving, did Rema shift. She picked Garudu off her hip and placed him on the ground. The young demon pouted, but did not cry as he sat where she left him.

"You're ruining the damn thing, give that knife here." She said, standing on the opposite side of the fish. I grinned at her, handing her the knife. She just rolled her eyes with a small smile, and went to the front of the fish, where she slipped the knife in and began to cleanly cut along the spine.

"Someone want to help me?" She drew out in a tone that said she didn't really care.

"A-ah!" Said a young woman, who turned away and started to race down the street to her house, apparently to go get a knife; others followed.

"Give me a minute"s and "I'll be right back"s followed right after, and the majority of the women left the circle. Yamumatsi stepped forward, bowing deeply.

"I would be honored to be put under your tutelage, Ryo-sama." He spoke, and I nodded to him.

"It would be my honor to teach you, Yamumatsi-san. And what of ya, Mastukune-kun?" Matsukune snapped out of his daze, blinking as he jumped. He looked to the fish once more before glancing at Rema. The girl ignored him, too focused on her task. He looked to me, pausing as he read my face.

"I, too, would like to learn from you, Ryo-sama." His forehead pressed into the ground as he bowed lower than was needed.

"Then I would be happy to teach ya as well, Matsukune-kun. Anyone else?" People jumped at my offer, and the majority of the males in the circle started bowing, asking me to take them under my wing. I said to them all the same thing: that I would be happy to help them. Many bows were exchanged, and before long, women had returned with their knives and their other cutlery.

"Dayborn. With me." Leader stated, drawing me out of my acceptance of yet another pupil. The men around stiffened, glancing to each other. I smiled at them, turning on my heel to follow Leader, who had already started down the street back to the main house. I jogged to catch up with him, and then slipped into step right beside Tak, as we both followed right behind him. As we stepped into the house, I brushed past Syuki, who followed behind Tak, glaring at me. Naki fell into step behind me, but after she shut the front door behind everyone, she went a separate way, probably to her room.

"Leave us, Tak." My uncle paused at the door to the main room, glancing between me and the Leader. Finally, he sighed and nodded, shutting the door to the main room behind us. This left me, Syuki, and Leader alone in the same room. Syuki stepped forward to stand a distance away, but still at the same level forward as me. Leader continued to his throne, sinking back into and disappearing from eyesight all but his left foot, which held the signature vine of shadowknox twisted around it.

"Who housed you while in exile, Dayborn?" Leader asked calmly. I snorted, knowing that if I gave precise names that they'd be executed.

"Unless ya want to destroy your own country, I wouldn't take action on it." His eyes narrowed at my evasive response.

"Just answer the damn question, Exile." Syuki spat, looking at me in disgust. I calmly didn't respond to his sneer with any form of angry action.

"If ya must know; everyone. I've visited every compound, save this one. I've restored your country for ya, Leader. I think I deserve a thank ya for that."

"And what did you ask in return from each compound?" Leader prodded. My eyes narrowed, so he was even smarter than everyone gave him credit for.

"Why don't ya go ask them?" Syuki snarled at my smartass response, and Leader's eyes flashed. "After all, they're convinced the bloodline doesn't give a shit about them anymore. When I came around they were all of a sudden even more pissed at the lot of ya."

"Explain." Came the order. I shrugged.

"Well, considering they haven't heard from, much less seen a member of the bloodline in the past decade, when they started to suffer from starvation, it seemed like no help was coming. They told me that no matter how many came to speak to ya, ya never sent back any help. And then I came along and helped them with their issues. When the bloodline exiles the only member that serves the people, it doesn't precisely look good."

Leader fell silent, reading my face. I folded my arms, staring back into his black eyes.

"You're trying to blackmail us into letting you back into the main house."

I didn't have to verbally respond. Instead, I just smirked. Leader closed his eyes, thinking for a moment.

"Father! You can't be seriously considering this!" Syuki exclaimed, outraged.

"He can't _seriously_ be your _heir_, eh, _father?_" I countered. Leader's eyes fluttered open. Syuki stiffened. Leader looked me in the eyes. Then he looked to Syuki. Back to me. Back to Syuki.

"I can see both of your points." He said calmly, and for the first time, he showed a sign of his stress: he ran a hand down his face. "Dayborn, you are fully reinstated as a member of the bloodline. Syuki, go to your studies. Go to sleep before dawn, the both of you. Everyone shall attend this little get together at the lake tomorrow. That is all, leave me."

I smirked, uncrossing my arms.

"B-but father!" Syuki stumbled, in shock from the way things had turned out.

"Now." He reinforced. Syuki's lips drew into a thin line, and rage filled every ounce of his mind. He turned to glare at me, and I motioned to the door, bowing slightly.

"After you, _Syuki-nii_." His glare flared tenfold, and his fist clenched as he stomped out of the room. I followed shortly after at a calmer pace.

"Ryo." My eyes widened as I froze at the door. Did he just-? "Do not make me regret this decision."

I grinned.

"I wouldn't dream of it, father."

* * *

I went out that night to grab a plate of fish. Not for myself, but for Naki. She needed to food, to say the least. I darted around the bonfire and made particularly sure to avoid getting sucked into the dancing line that had formed around it. Eventually, I was able to get over to the table where people had set out all different varieties of foods. Each of them had some of the father fish in them, no doubt. I picked up a plate and piled it with foods that I thought Naki would like, and made sure to grab a bowl of rice, as well. Just as I had managed to balance a bowl of some form of fish soup on top of the grilled fish I was caught off guard- a sharp pain attacked my left ankle, and I had to catch myself on the table before I got to see what it was.

"Garudu!" Rema gaped in shock, running over to the child and picking him up. I took a deep breath, glaring at the child who had so blatantly bitten my leg in the middle of the only act of kindness I was likely to show all week. "I'm so sorry Ryo-sama! He's never done that before!"

She popped the child on the mouth, making sure it only hurt him enough to teach him a lesson. I leaned onto my right foot, attempting to ease the pain in my left leg by taking the weight off of it.

"It's alright. He probably thinks he's ready to fight me." I sent her a smile, but glared at the child with my next words. "Perhaps when he is older, and can do more than bite somebody, I'll be willing to fight him. But until then, when he's still getting popped by his sister, I won't even think about it."

Garudu sneered at me, sticking his tongue out. My eye twitched as I reminded myself to stay calm.

Oh, perhaps I'm more benevolent than I thought myself to be. Not killing the kid would be my second nice thing I'm doing this week.

"I take it he's keeping ya on your toes." I said with a smile to the girl. She chuckled lightly before sighing.

"Oh, you'll know how it is soon enough. Naki looks about ready to give birth herself." I motioned to the food.

"Don't I know it." She blinked in surprise.

"Oh? Is that for her?" She shifted Garudu onto her hip, wrapping one arm around the child.

"It was going to be." I said, lifting my left leg in the slightest. She pursed her lips, leaning over to take a good look at the wound.

This gave me a remarkable view of her chest, I noticed with a grin.

"Eh? Let's go get that wrapped up, then." She leaned back up, causing me to mentally swear as I gave her a smile in return for the one she was sending me. "Go sit on one of the seats by the fire, I'll go put Garudu to bed, and grab some bandages from my house while I'm at it."

I nodded, and she shot me a grin before moving off, escaping through the random groups of singing and dancing people with ease. Garudu watched me as I watched Rema's hips sway naturally from side to side, and I couldn't help but grin at the mental images forming. I caught his glare right before they turned a corner, out of my sight. Seeing his look reminded me once more of just how smart the child was, and with a sigh, I moved to sit on one of the empty seats by the fire, making sure to keep the majority of the weight off my leg and balance the dishes of food carefully until I could set them down beside me on the wooden log.

In the while it took Rema to hurry to her house and back I watched the people dance, laugh, and sing around the fire. Others, the ones who had missed the initial party for one reason or another, were sitting at makeshift tables near the edges of the street, stuffing their faces away with all they could eat. A few riskier demons sat in circles, gambling with colored stones and pebbles. Every now and then, an overly happy couple would walk in or out of the houses surrounding the street, some renting rooms for the night or just the hour. More than once or twice a few of the more adventurous demons would flash one another, or, as the males seemed to prefer, streak altogether around the fire until one of their more sane friends tackled them and escorted them away by the elbow, cursing at them for being too drunk and ruining their night.

The women who decided to whip out a few breasts got a few coins here or there as rewards to their bravery.

When Rema returned with a bandage, a wet rag in a bowl of water, and a medicinal gel I pulled up the hem of my yukata and stretched out my left leg. She sat at the ground in front of me without a word and took my foot into her lap, carefully as to not hurt the wound any more. Gingerly, she took the wet rag and began to wipe away the blood. As she did this, the injury became clear: Garudu's teeth would leave scars, at the very least. Two rows of small, bladed teeth had sunken into just above my left ankle, causing many holes to surround the area. Rema frowned slightly, but held her composure as she dealt with the blood. I watched as with nimble fingers, she applied the gel and wrapped my ankle.

And it wasn't until after she had finished did I notice that she was even near done at all.

"How does that feel, Ryo-sama?" She asked, folding her hands in her lap and watching as I pointed my foot. I shrugged, not liking the constriction of the bandages, but unwilling to permit further damage to my leg.

"Thank ya, Rema." I said, moving my feet under myself and patting down my yukata. Afterwards, she helped me pile the plates and bowl into my arms carefully, and with a small smile, she patted my elbow.

"It was no problem at all, Ryo-sama. I'm sorry Garudu did such a thing. And to think, you're going to need your foot for tomorrow, too…"

I blinked, having not even thought about that. When I did, I pursed my lips with a shrug. "I'm sure I'll be fine. Only really need my feet for the walk there and back, and it's survivable. I'll be sure to change the bandages in the morning."

She smiled, shaking her head softly. "Always the perseverant one, aren't you? Go on then, Naki's waiting."

I grinned, nodding. "Goodnight, Rema." I called as I started to limp away, carefully gripping the plates.

"Goodnight, Ryo-sama." I heard her soft reply as she watched me walk away into the darkness that led to the mainhouse.

* * *

**And thus, she's back in ;] You guys are gunna kill me over how this Arc ends, lol xD**

**Except maybe my dear reviewers: Kage Hakari, pyrosnightmare, OJ, and NA! You guys might just crucify me XP**

**So, I will enjoy every last breath I have until that fateful day :] See ya next week! Please review!  
**


	41. Beautiful Tragedies

**Good evening everyone! :D Here it is!**

* * *

"Naki, would ya please let me in? I've got something for ya and my hands are full." I called into the room, standing outside the door with my weight shifted onto my right leg. A padding of harsh, heavy feet told me that it was Tak who would get the door, not my adoptive aunt.

"What is i- Ryo!" Tak's jaw dropped as he saw the surplus amount of food I held. He stared, gulped, and stared some more.

"Let me in, Tak." I said in a voice that left no room for argument. Not that he would've, he loved Naki far too much to deprive her of food. At the sound of my voice, he snapped out of his shocked state and quickly opened the door completely up, allowing me entrance to the room.

"Ryo-sama? What is it you need?" Came Naki's drifting voice from the corner of the room, where a sleeping mat had been laid on the floor. The large mass under the cover showed that she was resting. Slowly, she started to tilt her head over her shoulder, attempting to follow it with her body as she tried to face me. I frowned slightly, not liking the obvious weakness of her body.

"I brought ya food."I stated simply, limping over to the bedside where I slowly sat down, unloading the numerous plates and dishes. I could hear Tak shut the door behind me before he sped over, helping me organize the food in front of the pregnant demoness. As Naki finally got to facing us, she stared at the food with a wanting look for only the quickest of a minute before those wary black eyes drifted to mine.

"You said the fish wasn't for the bloodline- yet you feed the one inside me?" Her fuzzy question was contradicted by how she began to push herself into a sitting position. Tak quickly went to help her, easing her up so that she may properly eat her food.

"I feed ya, and I only feed him because it'd be impossible not to. Now eat, Naki. The fish I catch tomorrow at the lake will feed the bloodline, so don't be worried." Naki's eyes watered as they shined with gratitude, and slowly, she lifted up the pair of chopsticks I had brought, and began to feed herself. Tak glanced to me as if seeking that my previous statement was true, that all he had to do was wait one more day. I nodded to him before turning back to Naki. My eyes drifted to her stomach- bulging even though she was starving, the creature inside her would be my cousin.

He'd have to be strong: to set an example for the generation to follow. He would, most likely, become my right hand man one day.

If Tak didn't train him, I sure as hell would.

"What's his name?" I asked, still eyeing the stomach. Naki, seeing Tak didn't wish to answer, folded her chopstick down and smiled down at her stomach herself, caressing it gently with one hand.

"Minuku." She said, voice almost a whisper. "He's going to be Minuku."

* * *

We had to leave before dusk the next day: and everyone was shocked when they saw I didn't need the black garments anymore. Though I couldn't see their facial expressions due to the black head wrap, their reactions were very obvious. Syuki's snide remark, however, I wasn't expecting:

"Well, she _is_ a dayborn. They're _known_ to be freaks."

Matsukune's gloved fist tightened, as this comment was spoken to him when he brought up the versatility of such ability in the brief conversation he had with the heir, but he said nothing. My eye twitched at this, and I found his increasingly annoying comments were starting to get stupider and stupider. A familiar fruit tree in the upcoming trailside caught my eye though: it was an apple tree, and still bore a few of the fruit from its past season. In my exile I had eaten many of these fruit after I had learned to climb trees (something even I found difficult: a non-winged demon's feet were meant to be on the ground, after all).

I smirked, raising my hand and stretching my shadow to the tree's own. I became aware of the majority of the group now watching me, along with Leader, Matsukune, and last but certainly not least, Syuki. As I hooked my shadow onto it, I maneuvered the tree's shadow to spike diagonally upward into its branches, very precisely cutting off a ripe and red apple just as I passed it. The apple plopped into my hand, and I released the tree's shadow with a smile.

"Apple, Syuki-nii?" I asked, offering the fruit out with the hand I caught it in. I could imagine Matsukune mimicking my grin, and Syuki's snarling face.

"Why would I want such a thing? Fruit are for the weak who cannot hunt." He crossed his arms looking away. I tossed the apple to my right hand, juggling it in a whimsical way.

"Oh, that doesn't include ya? Sorry, my mistake." I brought the apple up to my mouth, taking a bite out of the juicy food. I didn't have to see his face to know Syuki was fuming. His fists were clenched at his sides, and all of his muscles were stiff as he stomped to the front of the group, away from everyone and anyone else. I chuckled at this, swallowing down the large bite I had taken without much chewing.

"What did you call that fruit? An apple? I didn't know it had a name." Yamumatsi questioned, stalking up to my left. "I had seen it when hunting one night, and I didn't know if it was poisonous or not, so I didn't risk it."

I nodded, holding up the fruit to him, which he hesitantly took. "Read about it in a book in the reading room in the Main House at the eastern most compound. It listed a bunch of recipes for it too, and a couple remedies it can be used for. Don't remember what, though." He nodded, absorbing all of the information I gave to him like a sponge.

Honestly, he was taking this student thing very seriously.

"Try it, it's pretty good." I said, looking to the fruit. He looked at it, glanced back at me, before looking at it again. Slowly, he flipped and turned it over, examining it. Finally, after a long pause, he turned to the side I hadn't bitten out of and took a bite the equivalent size of mine. As he chewed thoughtfully, I recalled another fact about the fruit I had read: "Turns out, there's this thing called the core in the very middle of it- and if ya plant that, the seeds in the core will grow and make another tree; given fifty years or so, and I'm guessing here, you could have an apple tree coming out of your backyard."

He nodded as he chewed, and finally, swallowed. Afterward, he handed the fruit back to me. "I'd like to keep the core then, after you're done with it, if it's okay with you."

I shrugged, signifying that I didn't care. As I took another bite of it, I saw that Matsukune's head was facing me, and it was obvious he was watching us. "Ya want some, Matsukune?"

He shook his head, "I'd rather know about how ya got it down from that tree, if ya don't mind."

I grinned, swallowing another bite. "That," I took a chunk out of the apple, making a complete circle around it where I and Yamumatsi had eaten, "That's what I'm going to teach ya tonight."

* * *

"So, tonight, I'm going to teach ya all how to do three things: how to feel through darkness, how to use that darkness, and finally, how to use another creature's shadow." I said, starting off the lesson like I had at all other compounds.

"And how's that going to help us fish?" Came a doubtful answer from somewhere in the back of the crowd of hunters watching. This was a bigger group than all the rest I had taught: and with good reason, the population at our compound was nearly twice of any other.

"Like this." I said, turning around to face the expanse of the lake. Closing my eyes, I did what I did at every lesson, killing a single fish and bringing it to for all to see. All except the bloodline watched with interested eyes, and out of the bloodline, only Leader was able to push back his starvation and not look at the fish like it was sent from the heavens. "Here." I said, tossing it to Tak, who caught it with ease.

"For ya and Syuki." My eyes went to leader, and I cocked my head at his sharp look. "Let's let the bloodline work a bit."

The lesson went well after that, but with such a big group, the only one who got the first step was, of course, Leader. In fact, he almost had a grasp on the second step as well when dawn started to rise. At that point, they wrapped themselves up and went to sleep. Leader had eaten, of course, and was the first to fall asleep to a content stomach. The others kept their distance, and a few chose to sleep near me. Matsukune, of course, had chosen to do so. He kept enough of a distance to be decent, thankfully, as it showed that he was only protective of me because of our old 'friendship', as you could call it.

Halfway through the day I woke to a bad feeling, and saw that Tak was gone. I frowned, and searched the nearby area, but there was no sign of him, and as the sky was fast approaching noon, I went back to my sleeping place and slept peacefully for the rest of the day.

* * *

Leader questioned me the following night as we packed up and prepared to leave for the compound. "Where is Tak? I woke to find both of you missing from the camp during the day."

I shook my head, "I woke to a bad feeling and searched for him, but he was already long gone, so I came back and went back to sleep."

His eyebrows twitched downward in something between confusion and shock as he heard my response, but all he gave was a nod as he slipped away, moving to walk in the center of the group.

And it wasn't until we stepped into the compound to a crowd who greeted us with grins and asking us of our times when I noticed something was off: Naki wasn't there, and neither was Tak. I frowned, knowing they wouldn't have missed a gathering like this for nothing.

"Where's Rema-chan?" Matsukune whispered to me, and my brows furrowed. She, too, was gone. Without answering him, I started to push my way through the crowd, unnoticed by all but Leader and Matsukune, who watched me go. Once free of the gleeful group of demons, I sprinted to the Main House, searching for Naki and Tak first and foremost. I swallowed as my heart began to beat. I couldn't help but fearing the worst. Throwing open the doors; I entered a state of panic. What had happened? What was going on? Where were they?

I stalked through the halls, making my way to the only true place I knew I could find them: their room. But as I threw open that door, as well, I sight I thought I'd never see hit me harder than anything I'd ever seen before.

Rema sat there, with Garudu peering into her arms at the small bundle she held, which showed only a tuft of blue hair, and a small arm.

* * *

**Let me begin with saying: I'M SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT! DX**

**And skippy! And the cliffy! And the rhymes! Ahh! But this chapter was necessary! It had to be on it's own! There'll be more next week, I swear!**

**Well, maybe :p I mean, there'll definitely be a chapter, but this is where the arc originally ended, you know, before I crammed together the chapters? But then again, I might slip in one last fight scene, and two or three more chapters before I close the Arc :p What do you guys think? More Ryo? Time for Toshiko? And you won't have to wait too long for Ryo if you go with To, because you'll definitely be seeing more of this demon from now on :]**

**Also, super-duper-hugs-n-kisses to my reviewers: NA, OTJ, and pyrosnightmare! :D I'm making my Great grandma's fudge for Christmas presents to my friends (she used to sell this stuff for $200 a batch, its that good!), and I'd TOTALLY send you guys some if I could :p I wish I could like, magically transport it to each and every one of you guys, and it'd come through your computer or somethin :] Wouldn't that be cool? Alas! That day has not arrived! But when it does, you shall all certainly be getting fudge!**

**Ho-hum! I guess I will be seeing you all next week! Hope you have a nice time (I know I'll be, Christmas break is starting after this week ends! Yay!)! Oh, and random news I forgot to say earlier! I'VE GOT A SUMMER JOB! WOOO! My first one :] Imma be a lifeguard at a pool :] The pay is crappy, but hey, free tan comes with the package :] And it's not like I can complain in this economy :p**

**Hugs and best seasonal greetings! (a.k.a. Merry Christmas! and Happy Hanuka!(did I spell that right?)) Please review! See you next week!  
**


	42. Knotted Lives

**This took me Forever to put together! Hope you enjoy (and don't cry, like I did when I read it over)**. **I don't own YYH!

* * *

**

My throat constricted, squeezing tight as my mouth went dry. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I could only stare at the bundle in Rema's arms as it started to cry. The girl's eyes tore away from me as she looked back down at the blue haired infant, rocking it quietly from side to side as she attempted to calm it. The baby was hushed near immediately as Rema's natural motherly aura washed over it.

"That's not…" My voice strained as far as it could, but I couldn't even complete the sentence. Rema didn't even have to look at me to know what I was getting at.

"It is." Her voice was soft, and as the baby in her arms quieted, she lifted her eyes to Garudu, who was still staring at the bundle with the most curious expression on his face.

"Where's Naki?" My concern for the child's mother finally surfaced, as it took all I had to keep my voice from wavering.

The child was a dayborn. It was extremely difficult for a clan woman to give birth in the daylight, almost everybody died. Naki was a mother to me. She had to be okay, she had to be!

"By now, with Tak, east side of the compound." Her calming voice did nothing for the rising levels of panic growing in my stomach. The east side of the compound was home to the graveyard. I bolted from the room, not bothering with closing the door behind me. At the entrance to the main house I brushed past Matsukune, who stared at me like I had grown a second head. I'm not sure if Leader was still with the crowd, or if the crowd was even there anymore, but I did hear somebody call my name. It barely registered on the brink of my mind as I kept running, as fast as I could, to the east part of the compound.

As much as my gut told me to stay away, I hoped the small wooden fence into the graveyard, landing on the grave of a likely ancestor. I hopped over the tombstones; arms flailing madly as I more than once stepped on a grave. Fresh mounds rose to more and more frequency as I made my way to the back, side effects, no doubt, of the previous starvation. I had almost reached the still empty back when I saw a familiar figure sitting hunched over with his hands clenched in the dirt before him. Freshly tolled dirt, dirt that covered the figure as well.

"No…" I whispered, hardly sounding myself as I approached the grave from behind the man. He didn't turn to look at me, preferring to stay facing the grave. I read over the name on the gravestone, not registering anything. Again I read it, and then once more.

Finally, my eyes allowed me to see. And with that sight, I wished I had never learned to read at all.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. All I could do was stand there, reading the gravestone again and again, burning the image before me into my mind.

"Ryo." My name sounded unfamiliar to me, even as Leader spoke it. He moved behind me, over my shoulder, and took nothing but a glance at me before turning to the situation. "Tak."

My uncle didn't answer to his name, and alarms started to ring in my head. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

I stumbled a step forward, raising my hand to brush at Tak's shoulder.

His skin was stone cold to the touch.

Someone grabbed me as I attempted to shake my uncle. Panic was lacing through my mind, turning everything into a blurry haze. I was turned into the shoulder of someone warm, and I gripped onto them. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't real. None of it could be real.

"Stop this, Ryo. Ya must be strong." A deep voice rumbled. But the tears wouldn't stop flowing, no matter how hard I tried to squeeze my eyes shut. Not even the growing pain in my chest was enough to wake me from this nightmare.

* * *

The sleeping child lay peacefully in his small crib, surrounded by bundled pillows and warm blankets that kept him from waking. Blue hair sat brightly on top of his head, with thin, almost indefinable, strands of white lacing through it.

Four people sat in the room, surrounding the child. Rema sat directly to the left of the baby, eyes downward in a show of respect for Leader, who silently thought to himself upon his throne. Syuki and I sat against the right wall of the room, with my elder brother to my right, and closer to Leader. Nobody spoke. Nobody moved. A good hour of silence was spent as everyone collected their thoughts, each with our own solutions to the dilemma.

Naki and Tak were dead. Their child, Minuku, was orphaned. Rema had somehow come into possession of the child, and was found in the main house by none other than myself. The whole situation was a mystery to everybody outside of Rema, who was the only witness to the event in whole.

"Rema, have you collected your thoughts and prepared your story to be truthful, and if found otherwise, prepared to be subject to any and all punishments regarding your treachery against the Main House?" Leader spoke, as professional as he could be. His brother's death was mourned in private, no doubt.

"Yes, Leader-sama." Rema replied, nodding. Syuki and I remained silent as the next actions transpired. To speak now would be disrespectful, and many things other than our reputations were on the line.

Should Rema claim right to the child, then Syuki would no doubt make a move to take her as a mate, thus providing an heir to his line and securing his spot at the throne. Should the child have been left in my care, I would have an extra trouble added, and would have to prove myself even worthier than Syuki, and fight harder for the throne. If worst came to worst, then I would have the child put under my care, and be forced to find a mate to claim my right to the throne. And, to be the most honest I could possibly be, those options were limited, as I was a dayborn, and no demon in their right mind would take me as a mate.

It was a lose-lose situation.

"Then speak; what happened the day after we left the compound?"

Rema sighed, eyes trailing to the child, as if it brought her some measure of confidence, before shutting her eyes, and facing the Leader once more.

"I was at my house, tending to Garudu's needs, when a knock came to my door. Since it was daytime, and no demon from the compound should have been up, I tried to ignore it and go back to sleep. It was then that I heard Naki's voice, calling out to me for some help with something urgent. She sounded panicked, so I went to her. When I met her at the door, she told me that she had gone into labor, and severely needed some assistance. She had need of me to help deliver her baby.

For some reason, she didn't want to be kept inside, like one would usually be when giving birth. She wanted to try to get to Tak, so she could be with him when the baby came. As she was obviously in a hurry, I grabbed a blanket and threw it over ourselves to hide us from the sun, which was peaking in the sky, and we began to make our way out of the compound. We didn't make it very far outside before she went into labor. I helped her give birth to Minuku, and Tak arrived shortly after.

Naki didn't look to be alive much longer, and she passed the babe to me and gave me a few last instructions before sending me off. Fearing for the baby's life, I left the two of them and brought Minuku to my house, where I bathed him and tended to his needs. Tak came to me then, held Minuku for a while. Before leaving, I asked him what I should do, and he gave to me Minuku to hold. When he spoke to me, it sounded like he was speaking out his last wills, and then he left. Following his instructions, as soon as the sun had set I took Minuku and Garudu to their room in the Main House, and waiting for the hunting groups safe arrival back home."

Her voice, as much as she tried to keep it calm for the entirety of the story, had wavered at times. She often had to pause to gain back her composure before she could go on. At the end of her tale, there was a weighty pause before Leader spoke again.

"And what were Tak's last wills?"

Rema, with her eyes closed as to not look at anyone should she give away anything, swallowed once more to compose herself. She straightened her back, and I prepared myself for the worst. "He wished for Minuku to be put under the care of Ryo-sama until he comes of rightful age. And should anything happen to Ryo-sama, he named me the God-mother of the child, and the child shall be put into my care."

Syuki would have even more of a motive to want me dead now, I realized. I could feel him stiffen next to me; perhaps he thought himself victorious now?

"Very well." Leader sounded resigned in his tone as he leaned back into his throne; revealing nothing through the shadows but the coveted ring of shadowknox that twisted about his left ankle. "Ryo, you are hereby charged with the life of this child. Take care of him, and raise him as your own."

My eyes folded shut as I nodded, accepting my fate.

"Yes, Leader-sama."

* * *

"What are ya going to do with him?" Rema asked as she brought me my tea, handing it to me before taking a seat across from me at the table. I had been given a bigger room at the main house, one that provided space for the extra life I now carry on my shoulders. Sure enough, Minuku sat across from Garudu, giggling as the fellow babe, whose intellect was much higher than his own, placed little wooden blocks on top of each other to build something or another.

I was too tired to beat around the bush with Rema today. I knew what she was insinuating, and I didn't give a damn anymore about keeping it a secret from her.

"Depends, if Syuki succeeds in taking my life, will ya accept his offer to be your mate?"

Rema sighed, her eyes being drawn back to the children as we watched them play. "Ya know the answer to that."

So she had resigned herself to her fate already. Pity. "Matsukune will be heartbroken."

My comment on her situation gained a mixed reaction from her. Shock at first (did she not think I saw the way he looked at her?), until a content sadness became complacent upon her features. Eyes downcast, with a small smile at what could be between the two of them, she still had the smallest hope of finding her absolute happiness.

"He will find another, in time." Her comment sounded bleak, at best. The poor fool was head over heels for her.

"Rema." I huffed, sighting the tear that threatened to fall from her dark eyes. Quickly, I cupped the girls face and made her look at me. My thumb stroked away the water right as it fell. "Why can't ya ever let yourself be happy?"

"We both know who I'm happiest with won't have me."

I sighed, catching the insinuation. If she thought she was happiest with me, she was mistaken. Matsukune could satisfy her the best; she needed a family, somebody with unconditional love and trust. I was not that type of person.

"I can't give ya what ya need." My comment sparked some sort of anger in her, as she took my hand off her cheek and clenched it within her own. Eyes, alight with her hidden fury, challenged mine as they burned together.

"Prove it." She was over the table, placing her lips on mine before I knew what was happening. The children were all but forgotten as I slid the door between the sleeping quarters and the dining area shut with my foot so they wouldn't see.

* * *

"Ryo-sama?" Minuku asked from his place across the stream. He was playing in the water, attempting to catch some of the smaller tadpoles. His pink yukata was pulled up to his thighs and tied in a knot as to now get wet, but that effort was in vain, too, thanks to his splashing around.

The previous giggles and laughs, along with the occasional humph of disappointment had been easy to zone out as I had focused on a new book that had been sent by Parat. It detailed lands to the west of our country, naming a few breeds of demon and the handful of notable leaders that ruled in this time. There were never many demons in power for too long; during the writers time period, at least, due to the hordes of demons constantly killing off another for power in one way or another. My feet were crossed at the ankle as I leaned under the shade of an apple tree just outside the compound. It was daylight, and Minuku had found a particular interest about being up when nobody else was, so we spent a day a week here, off to ourselves as he played in the water.

Unfortunately, the boy had been born with a very small amount of power, at best. All he could do was form weapons from shadows so far, and only in the nighttime, where it was easier. Since Garudu, too, lacked any form of shadow manifestation in his blood, I trained them both every night, and had been, for the past six years. It was no big secret, as Syuki and Leader were all too aware. Dile had managed to be convinced to allow her son to do such things by the joined power of her mate and daughter.

By my count, I still had five more years until Syuki could take Rema as a mate. Seventeen was the current number of assassins that had been hired for my head. Eleven had admitted to been hired by my brother; three never got the chance too. All were currently deceased. Father never heard about a single one of them, adding much to the tension between Syuki and I.

"Yes?" I answered the boy, not looking away from my book as I continued to read.

"Can I change my name?" He asked, seemingly unconfident in his own question. Interest pulled, I raised a brow and looked to the boy, who squatted on the other side of the stream with his knees tucked, a single finger tracing circles in the water's surface.

"I don't see why not. What makes ya want that?" He shrugged, eyes, onyx like mine, darting up to meet mine quickly before looking away. The poor kid looked almost ashamed of himself for asking. The setting sun atop the trees was signaling us to be on our way back to the compound.

"Why can't ya be with Rema? Ya love each other, right?" I blinked, caught completely off guard. Seeing this, the young boy continued. "Is it because you're both girls?"

If I had been eating, I surely would have choked. Were we really having this talk? I didn't even think the boy would ever need a talk. I stared at the kid, and he made sure to avert his eyes away from me. All I could get from his expression was fear, and something else. Something almost unreadable… shame?

"No." He blinked, looking up to me with some amount of hope in his onyx gaze. "I can't be with Rema because, even though we love each other, she has somebody else who loves her even more than I do. Why would ya think it's because we're girls?"

He shrugged again, short blue hair swiping at his shoulders softly. I frowned, what did any of that have to do with him wanting to change his name?

"Minuku." He winced at my tone, eyes frightfully darting up to me. "Come here."

With a nodded, he slowly picked himself up and stepped carefully across the cool water, coming to stand by my side with his head bowed.

"Why do ya want to change your name?" He shifted, bringing his hands together to twiddle his fingers.

"It doesn't sound right." My brows furrowed as I caught his muttered words.

"And what would sound right?"

He gulped, shrugging for the billionth time. "-ka. Minuka." There was a paused as I registered his words. "I like it better."

He looked horribly ashamed for even asking such a thing. I snapped my book shut, sighing as I stood. What the hell, right? Mind as well.

"It's your name, ya can choose what ya want to be called." His eyes lit up as I brushed myself off. The blissfully happy look on his shining face made a smile irresistible. I tucked the book into one hand and shoved my other in my pocket, beginning our way back to the compound.

"Then… can I grow my hair out?"

"I don't see why not."

"Can I marry Garudu when I get older?" I chuckled, so that's what all this was about, huh?

"If he wants to."

"Can I choose what I wear from now on?"

"You already do."

"I know! Can I choose what you wear from now on?"

I ruffled his blue hair, "Don't push it."

* * *

**So, a cute ending was my poor attempt at making this chapter less depressing :/ You guys wanted to know what happened to Naki, so... Well, originally I was going to keep it a mystery until the Three Kings Arc, but now that I've told Naki's rather... dramatic... end I really just want to tell the rest of Ryo's tale. When I first planned it out, I had wanted to show little clips of Ryo's past whenever Toshiko sleeps 'n stuff, but then I realized: This has SERIOUSLY got to be told. NOW.**

**And thus, you guys will be receiving the chapters that lead up to Ryo's great conquest xD More M-rated content of the way, that's for sure. Super duper best wishes in the world to Torin, NA, OTJ, and pyrosnightmare for reviewing! :D I hope you all have a Merry Christmas (even if you don't celebrate it!)! I won't be seeing you guys again till the New Years is almost upon us, so wish hard and maybe Santa will treat you to coming down your chimney :] Not that he wouldn't of course, because you've all been super nice people :]**

**Spread the love and joy of the Holidays! Peace to everyone! See you next week!  
**


	43. Footsteps

**Woot! Here's the next chapter! I don't own YYH!**

* * *

"You're joking!" Rema exclaimed, bursting out with laughter as I recounted the tale of how Minuku came to be known as Minuka. I grinned, draining the last of my tea as she laughed at the boy's behavior.

"My, my, Ryo-sama. What have ya raised that boy to be?" She said softly, laughter trickling out of her throat. I shrugged, grin never leaving my face.

"They're a match made in hell, that's for sure." I commented on the pair, who was currently sparring in Rema's garden. Dile and Yamumatsi were away at the market, leaving Rema in charge of the house for the time being. "Oh, Garudu-kun! Wear this instead! Do ya like my cooking, Garudu-kun? Oh, no, Garudu-kun! Not like that, please!"

My reenactment of Minuka's possible future statements had Rema brimming with tears. Her laughter made my grin grow even further, until a sharp scream pierced through the happy occasion. The voice registered as Minuka's, and I had thrown open the door leading to the garden as swiftly as Rema's laughter turned into panic.

The sight before me brought me to a quick pause: Garudu lay off to the side of the garden, clinging to a broken arm that looked like it would take a good time to heal. Minuka was being held up by his throat by a burly looking demon. Blood marred the large, almost lion like demon fur as it dripped from his paws. The poison from the shadowknox sprouting on the compound's walls looked to be doing a great deal of damage to the assassin already.

A swift fist to the gut loosened the demon's grip on the child's throat enough for Minuka to fall to the ground in a wrecked heap. Rema gasped as another of my fists sent him flying into the compound wall.

"Who sent you?" I yelled, and when he didn't answer immediately, another fist broke his nose. "Who sent you?"

This time, I held him up by the throat, and he barely had enough life in him to gasp out a name: "Syuki!"

I growled, fully expecting that answer. As much as I wanted to rip the demon's head off, I looked away to find Garudu, supported on either side by Rema and Minuka. Any experienced assassin would know not to touch those not in the orders. This fool must've been either very cheap, or very clever.

"Who was your target?" I ground out, and the choking demon lifted a paw, not at me, but at somebody else. My eyes narrowed as I traced the line to Minuka. My Minuka, who would one day be my right hand man- my Minuka, who just received approval to be anything he wanted to be. Whose life was just starting, who was like a child to me.

Syuki fucked up this time. I snarled, grip tightening around the demon's fur throat. His pleading for life went unheard as I began to drag him, by the neck, through Rema's garden and out into the street. People's stares and gasps went around like a hurricane, always new and ever revolving. My glare never left the main house, even as I dragged the demons near dead carcass up the steps and into Leader's throne room. Slamming the door open, I tossed the demon in. Leader's eyes widened to the point of pure shock before narrowing at the heap of fur before him.

"This, Father," I began, pointing at the demon, "is an assassin sent not to kill me, but to kill my charge."

Syuki, who sat on Leader's right, looked like a worm ready to dig back into the earth to hide.

"An assassin who he," I pointed roughly at the prince, and Leader's lips drew into a thin line, "hired! Seventeen times I have put up with his attempt on my life, but never have I been so ashamed to call this worm my brother!"

The two of them sat frozen in shock. Leader's eyes trailed down to the demon, away from me, before leading onto his son.

"Is this true?" Leader asked. Syuki gulped, gaining his nerve as he swiftly shot a glare my way.

"So what if it is? I am the rightful heir to the throne, and this bitch has been gunning for my seat ever since she came out of the womb!"

At Syuki's glare, I shot one right back. "If you're so convinced I'm after the throne why don't ya just fight me yourself, instead of sending weakling fools like this, coward!"

Every being in the room froze at my challenge, save the dead demon on the floor. A fight over the throne was blasphemous, at best. Fights were always taken care of without public knowledge, not only to secure the image in the people's eye, but to provide a bit of stability to the order of things. If everyone knew about the tension, things could get unstable. People would pick sides, and our country could be destroyed. So a direct fight was a completely new idea.

Then again, I don't think there's ever been such tension between the children of the Leader ever before.

"You're insane! Don't ya think about the repercussions of doing such a thing! The people would riot!" Syuki shot right back at me, standing from his seated position as he defended tradition.

"The people already hate ya! If ya became Leader, they'd riot anyways!" Silence once more surrounded the three of us. The tension could've been cut with a knife as I spoke my next words, calmer than I was before. "You're a fool if you think the people will let ya get away with sending assassins after my charge, and harming an innocent while doing so."

"Who got hurt?" Leader questioned, and my attention was drawn back to him. He looked beyond grave at the situation.

"Garudu, Rema's brother, who isn't much older than Minuka. His arm's been broken, and it'll take a week or so for the bruises around Minuka's neck to heal."

Leader thought this over for the next few seconds as both Syuki and I waited on baited breath. His decision, like always, was the final word. But if he declared Syuki to be the final heir, then I would be prepared to fight it.

"Tomorrow, midnight, outside the compound. You two will finish this idiotic bickering once and for all. If only one of you comes back…" He died off, taking a deep breath. "Then so be it. Leave, now. Both of you."

Syuki and I shared one last glare before I turned on my heel and left the room, with him, no doubt, following.

* * *

"And here I thought ya might send assassins in your place." I said, lazily twirling my shadow, which was shaped into nothing other than a spear. It was what I was most proficient in, after all. The forest seemed to glitter in the night, and luck seemed to be on my side- it was a full moon casting strong shadows out into the wood. Syuki sneered, pushing himself off the tree trunk from which he had been resting on. His hands were shoved into his pockets, and he seemed far too relaxed for my liking.

"Don't underestimate me. The only reason I haven't killed ya myself all these years is because I didn't want the people to find out. But now that I've got no other choice, I'm going to enjoy killing ya." With a rising motion of his hand, he pulled his shadow out of the ground. It wormed into the air, liquid bubbling to a larger mass as it took the form of a sharpened katana.

"We'll see about that." I answered with a grin, grabbing my spear with both hands and charging him.

* * *

Three nights. That's how long we'd been at this. All through the day and night, never calling a break. He'd figured out how to use the shadows as a blanket in the day so he wouldn't burn in the daylight. Sweat, cuts, bruises, and a few major wounds decorated us both. I had managed a stab in his left leg; he had got my right shoulder. It was the peak of the third that we began what we both knew to be the end of this battle.

"Tired yet?" He mocked, panting. I was doing the same, each labored breath harder than the last. A soft pat of water on my head alerted me to the coming rain. Not that it mattered, we were both soaked in sweat.

"I'm just getting started." I said with a grin. He laughed shortly, getting the humor, but not in the mood for it.

We had landed in a clearing, with trees blooming with shadowknox buds around us. The rain swiftly started to build, pouring down on us like it was trying to wash away our pain, our blood, possibly even our rivalry. It would not work, that we were both certain of.

He charged me first this time, setting off another round of swinging punches and well-aimed kicks. Both of us had run out of energy to shape shadows with on the second night. I evaded all but the last punch he sent, which caught my left cheek. I braced myself with my right foot as my head swung from the blow. I recovered too quickly for him, managing a right uppercut to his stomach. He spat blood upon my arm as he bent over from the attack. Seeing my chance, I jumped onto my left leg, bringing my right knee up and catching him in the chest. He flew back from the attack, back snapping the bark of an old tree as he was pushed into it. As he choked from the blow, I knew I wouldn't get another opportunity like this. This was the time. As quick as I could, I pulled my shadow into the shape of a knife, closing the space between us within milliseconds, and shoving the blade into his most vulnerable spot- his chest.

The shadows pierced his lungs, and possibly his heart as he gagged out of reflex. Eyes went wide, from both pain and realization. The fight was over. I had won.

I was so shocked that the attack actually worked, it took me a few seconds of standing there to realize that my hand was still attached to the blade, which sunk deeper into him with every ounce of pressure I added. He coughed, again and again with the blood until it all but ran in streams out of the corners of his mouth and flecked upon his chin. I jerked my hand off the blade like it burned me, taking a step back to watch him sink to the ground, back pushed against the trunk of the old tree as he looked at me.

I felt no malice at him anymore. I just felt pity. Pity that he had wasted his life being so hateful, pity that he spent his time plotting against me. And at that realization, I knew I was just the same as him. Pining for attention from our father- wanting power, power, and nothing more but power.

We were just the same. And I had dealt the final blow to him- my brother. When we were so alike, we couldn't even realize it.

"Get that damn look off your face." His roughed voice snapped me out of my trance, and I noticed with a not so hidden amount of shock that he was grinning. Not smiling, grinning. On his death bed. "Ya won. And if ya don't mind, I'd like for ya to finish it, now."

But I didn't want to. In all honesty, I almost wanted him to live now. To help him learn not to hate so much, to let him be joyful, to let him laugh more, smile more. To let him have what I now had a chance at.

"No." I found myself saying, closing the distance between him and I with a step. His grin fell as I moved to sit beside him under the protection of the tree branches. It was drier under here, at the very least. I crossed my legs, leaning back against the tree. He didn't have the energy to turn his head to look at me, I noticed, but I didn't mind. Instead, I closed my eyes, tilting my head back to allow the few drops of rain that made it past the branches of the tree to drop onto my face. "I mind."

He laughed shortly, darkly, "Change your mind now? Don't want the throne anymore?"

"I still want it." My words, for once, came from my heart, and not my brain. "You're just going to die anyway."

"Then it's a waste of energy to kill me? Scheming to the very end, I see." His accusations didn't come without reason. I didn't answer him, preferring to ask him a question that I knew I'd never get the answer to from anyone else:

"What was she like? Our mother?" My question seemed to catch him off guard. For a moment he was silent, thinking, and just when I thought he had passed on, he answered:

"Ya would know better than I. She only stuck around for a short time after I was born. She hated us, me and father. Couldn't stand being around us for too long at a time. I remember what she looks like, though." I blinked my eyes open, looking over my shoulder to watch him as he answered. "A lot like ya, actually. Even the hair, minus the color. Her hair was ferociously curly; ya got father's eyes though. Hers were lighter, more like coal."

"And ours are onyx." I ended for him. A small smile came to his face as he nodded. So we thought in the same terms, too? It must run in the family, then.

"How did ya get so strong? Ya were born with more power than any of us, and for a dayborn, it's not normal." His final question sank into my ears like melted wax; heavy, thick, and hot with the fire of the topic.

"She gave it to me." At his confused pause, I elaborated: "Our mother. She didn't die from the raiders. She died giving me her powers as I left the womb."

A short laugh turned into a haughty choke, and I watched as water ran down his face, mixing with the blood on his chin before trickling down his neck in small rivulets. After the short fit, he began to smile again, softer this time. Sadder.

"Should've known." He tilted his head back, closing his eyes as he took a few deep, shaky breaths. "What're ya going to do when ya go back? Stay until father keels over? Or murder him in his sleep?"

"I'm going to leave." I said arbitrarily. Not even I understood why I was saying these things. His smile grew a bit bigger, and I continued. "Before I rule anything I want to see what it's like outside this place. I want to be free before I have to worry about all these damn politics again."

He laughed shortly, drawing in shaky last breaths. It was a few moments of comfortable silence later that he finally spoke again. "Don't take me back to that place. Bury me outside that damn graveyard, somewhere out here, in the wilderness. Somewhere you'll never remember."

"Okay." I could understand his last want. At this point, I'd rather my body be burned than set to rest in the compound.

"And Ryo? That idea of yours, about leaving? I wish I'd thought about it. It's smart." I didn't notice that it was the first time he'd called me by my name. I didn't notice that it was the first time he'd ever spoken a compliment to me. I didn't even notice that he spoke those words with his last breath, smile still firm upon his rather handsome face.

The only thing I could really notice was how the rain, despite our firm misgivings against it in the first place, had washed away our pain, our blood, and our rivalry.

* * *

**Ho-hum :] What do you think? Epic battle worthy or a couple tears?**

**Well, I wouldn't go that far, but hey, I like it. :] As always, much love goes out to Torin, NA, and pyrosnightmare! You goes made my Xmas :] I hope you enjoyed the rather... depressing, in a way... chapter! The next one is lighter!... Somewhat. Minuka's in it, so it couldn't be that bad, right? Lol, I hope you're all enjoying your holidays! Since it is such an important time, I'm just happy that you've read the chapter at all :] No begging for reviews this time, no-siree!**

**Hope all of you are doing well! See you next week!  
**


	44. Independence

**Ho-hum :] I'm trying to make the chapters longer, so I hope you enjoy! I don't own YYH.

* * *

**"Ryo-sama!" Minuka yelled, tossing the door to my room open before running inside, eyes locking straight onto mine before running for me.

"Oomph!" I sounded as he nearly tackled me onto my back from my cross-legged position. His arms wrapped around my bandaged torso tightly as he snuggled into my all-but bare chest. Honestly, the kid had no self-control. I winced, but smiled all the same and I wrapped my left arm around him, holding him close. Blue hair pulled me closer, causing me to chuckle. Yuta, who had been finishing up on my wounds, laughed lightly to herself at the boy's misgivings.

"I guess I'm finished up here then." She said with a kind smile, tying off the bandages. With a wink of her eye tipped at me, she rallied her supplies under her arm and started out of the room, nodding her head to Rema, who held Garudu by the hand while standing in the doorway.

"Ryo-sama! I was so worried! When we heard what happened I couldn't sleep for a whole day! Rema-chan had to drug me to get me to go to bed!" Minuka jabbered loudly, never moving from his place in my lap. A giant grin befell the boy's features, revealing the slightly sharpened canines every demon held.

"And that's not the half of it." Rema said softly, letting go of Garudu's hand to walk in the room and stand in front of me. I gave her a grin, which she returned in the form of a smile. Squatting down, she tucked her yukata under her legs as to not show anything. "Ya couldn't go to sleep until Garudu came to lay by ya, isn't that right?"

Minuka nodded, and Rema patted the boy's hair. Only then did Minuka pull away from me in the slightest, head resting against my chest with one arm around me. The other he held out expectantly, and as if on cue, Garudu moved forward into the room, coming forth to hold the younger boy's hand. His other arm was in a sling, I noticed with an ounce of disdain. My grin grew at the sight of the two together, however, before I remembered what had to be done. Rema saw the small change, and with her eyebrows furrowed, she sat herself onto the floor.

"Garudu, do ya remember that promise I made ya? Way back when?" I asked the boy, whose attention was brought to me in a flash of dark amethyst purple. A simple nod was all he gave to me, eyes narrowed at the sudden change in conversation. Minuka blinked between the two of us, a perplexed look on his face. "It's time for ya to cash in on that. I'm going to be gone for a while, and I want ya to keep your end of the promise. When I get back, I'll keep mine."

His eyes narrowed as his grip on Minuka's hand tightened. A small frown made it's way onto the boys face.

"And ya," I said, moving my attention to the child in my lap, "need to say goodbye to all your friends, and then pack a light bag filled with nothing but a few of your favorite outfits, alright?"

His brows furrowed, and a perplexed look made it's way to his face. "Why?"

I swallowed, not liking the fact that the boy had to come with me, but seeing no other choice. I didn't want him here in the compound, where he could be sapped into the politics I had become entrapped in. He needed to grow up free of such things. He needed to learn how to be a survivor; and there was no better place for that than with me. "Because we're going on a trip. A very long trip." Catching the panicked look in his eye, I hastily added the next part to keep him calm, "We'll be back though. It'll be awhile, and I'm not sure how long, so don't ask. But we will definitely return." My eyes turned to Rema with the next part, as she looked at me with a mixture of sadness and betrayal. "Definitely."

She seemed to know what I was getting at, because she turned to face Garudu as she spoke, but kept her eyes trained on me. "Go take Minuka-kun to his room. Help him sort out his clothes and pack them neatly. Then say your goodbyes, ya won't see him again for a while."

Garudu nodded, pulling Minuka along softly by the hand, leading the child out of my lap and into the adjacent room, where he respectfully closed the door behind the two of them to give Rema and I some privacy. Rema sighed, and I grew tense at her apathetic expression. Her eyes trailed to my shoulder, and then along the many scratches and bruises I had gained in the past three days.

"Does Leader know?" Her question seemed to be a diversion.

"Yes, though I don't see why it matters." It was true. As soon as I arrived, I told him of my plans for leaving. He didn't bother with stopping me, and he only seemed shocked at the sight of me coming back alone, without his son. I was the heir now, fully and legitimately. All he could manage was calling for the maid to get me a healer, before he retired to his room to mourn.

I didn't bother him. Next time he'd see me, it'd be on his deathbed.

Rema frowned slightly, not liking the after part of my answer. Her eyes became trained on mine as a look of conviction took her features. She knew she had to get through this. She had to be strong, it not for the two children in the next room, than for herself. "Where will ya be heading?"

I shrugged, watching her as she stood up, going over to my dresser and starting to pack my own clothes for me. "Wherever my feet carry me."

Her frown deepened, "And you're going to raise him with a life of wandering? With no steady home to rely upon?"

It was my turn to frown; she had no place to judge my parental decisions. "I'm going to raise him with a life of freedom. Away from all this political nonsense. He has no need to turn out like me. This country will eat him up and spit him out onto a fire, and ya know it. It won't be long before he starts thinking about that throne." I stood, walking behind the girl and placing my hand on her elbow. She paused at my touch, looking down and slightly over her shoulder to listen. "He deserves better than that, Rema. Ya know that."

She stifled a sob, turning around swiftly and wrapping her arms around my chest. Tears broke free of their restraining eyes, and she quietly cried as I wrapped my arms around her, tucking her head into my neck. "Just come back safe." Her voice was more of a plea than a demand, "Just please, come back safe."

"Ah," I promised, holding her as her tears started to grow, "I will."

* * *

"Where are we going first?" Minuka asked, shifting his bag on his shoulders as he double stepped to keep up with my slow pace.

"Wherever this trail leads." I stated, and he thought about that for a minute, nodding when he eventually understood it.

"Who did ya send those letters out to?" He was referring to the runners I sent to deliver a message to the ten or so fighters and scholars that had caught my eye when I first traveled the country. I informed them of my decision to leave the country. And how, when I returned, they should be prepared for me to leave once more, this time with them at my side, ready to conquer the land around us.

"My future warriors." I replied, a small smile on my face. His curiosity, as annoying as it could sometimes be, was refreshing. Besides, he needed to learn this stuff.

"Am I a future warrior?" He asked, eyes alight with hope. I ruffled his hair, smirking at him.

"Nope, you're a warrior now." His eyes grew wide.

"I am? When did that happen?" He gasped, making me grin. Childlike innocence made his ignorance cuter than most.

"The moment ya came out of the womb." My remark made his eyes grow wide, as his mouth formed a gaping 'o'. He paused in his step, getting lost in his thoughts over it, before realizing I had kept on walking. He ran to catch up with me, slipping his hand into mine and the other wrapped firmly around the strap of his bag.

"Okay. Can I ask ya one more question?"

"Go for it."

"What should I do if I fall in love with someone else while we're away? I mean, Garudu won't like that. And I don't want that to happen."

A grin split my face as I laughed. He looked up to me with big, worried eyes. Actual concern was in his expression, but I didn't take it to hard to heart. My laughter continued to echo into the nighttime woods, disturbing all sorts of daylight creatures until I finally calmed down enough to actually answer his question. "You'll only fall in love with somebody else," I said, leveling with him in an area I truly had no clue about, "if ya want to."

I didn't realize how big of a lie that was until several hundred something years later.

* * *

The edge of the forest had been considered the end of our territory since the beginning of our country. Shadowknox slept along vines edging the wood, a mere indication of what lay in wait inside the forest. I had, as tradition inclined me to do, wrapped the poisonous flower around our bags before we even set foot outside the compound. And as we left the dimming trees behind, leading into a vast plain full of tall prairie grass, it was all of a remainder we had of our heritage.

The flat land stretched as far as the eye could see, with the bright sun raining down upon the straw-like grass as we stepped forth into it. The forest was out of sight by the time night crawled in the day we left our country. It was another two days before we saw intelligent living creatures (outside of the deer I hunted with minimal success, as staying hidden was much harder when not surrounded by trees). After those two days we came upon a small human village. It was the first interaction with humans either of us had ever had; I had only read books and heard stories about their stupidity and weakness. And as we walked into the village, I got to experience said stupidity and weakness firsthand.

If our hair had been normal, we might have been greeted as welcome by the ignorant beings. But because it was not the typical peaceful shadow demon black, or human brown, we received fearful and angry looks as soon as we stepped onto the road that led through the village. Had it not been for our lessening amount of food in our bags, we wouldn't have had a reason to even enter the damn place. Minuka, clad in one of his favorite pink yukata, kept close to me as we walked past the large wooden gates into the village. My eyes wondered as I got a sight of just what went on for humans in their everyday lives: trading, bartering, and doing what almost every peaceful shadow demon did at the comfort of their compounds.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Minuka whispered, grabbing onto my pants leg as we started to receive glares from the villagers. Unlike him, I was clothed in a moderate pair of pants that cupped above my ankle, and a boyish sleeveless shirt that showed the bandages around my still healing shoulder. If glanced at, I would most likely seem like an older brother, with Minuka a younger sister holding onto me. Unlike Minuka's fair blue hair sweeping straightly down to his shoulders, however, my bright red curly mane was cut close to my scalp, with a few braids sticking out here or there from the top of my head.

The reason I describe our looks so much it to give an understanding of just how much we stood out in the village. We were like a giant nail, sticking out of a smooth, polished board.

"They're afraid." I answered him, like always. It was true: the fear in their eyes was just as apparent as the hate. They looked like a poor, ratted people. Stricken by dejection in their normal, day to day lives. Like none of them had ever even experienced happiness. One human passed right in front of us, as if he was bent on ignoring our very presence, and I caught him by the bicep. Fear grew in his eyes, as he seemed to shrink considerably in size. "Where," I asked politely, "is a good place for us to stay the night? I fear we're running short on supplies, and could use a good bed."

Surely they had an inn. Every compound had an inn. Even if traders were rare, and most demons only used a single trail between compounds, there were still inns.

"D-demons can stay at the o-Outer Lodge, just on the other side on town." He stuttered, shaking in fear. My brows furrowed, what? Did he think I was going to eat him or something?

"Thank ya." I said, releasing him. He shrank to the ground, knees shaking too much to stand. Minuka bit his lip as I walked around the coward. After a few steps away, however, and everybody on the street's eyes were still trained on his, Minuka let go of my pant leg. He swallowed, as if steeling himself for something, before turning sharply around on his heel and bowing from his waist at the shaking human. I paused, turning my head to watch the young child. It was odd of him to show respect to someone he didn't know, especially someone who was obviously so weak.

"Thank you very much." He pronounced in a refined manner, cutting his accent out of his words so that it could be clearly heard. A few gasps went around the crowd, making my eyes wonder to the idiots who thought it so weird for a child to show gratitude. Minuka was a good kid; was that so odd? Yet the stunned looks never left their faces, even after my charge stood back up straight, racing over to me and grabbing my pant leg tighter than before. "We can go now." He muttered.

I nodded, shoving my hands into my pockets and beginning on our way through the town.

A sign reading 'The Outer Lodge' in cracked paint on a hanging slab of wood from the two-story building told us it was our destination. It was shabby looking, with rotting wood and a porch that looked like it hadn't been swept in months. Passing through the village and sleeping in the grass for another night was starting to sound like a better idea to me each and every passing second. The building didn't look like it could hold it's own weight, much less people. But I grunted my resignation, knowing I'd need more food if I wanted to live. And a bed, no matter how ratted, would feel better than the creeping nightly chill. It was warmer in our country; that was for sure. Soon enough, we'd start to need blankets at night.

"Do we really have to go in there?" Minuka asked, voicing my concern. I sighed, nodding.

"Looks like it. Stay close, if the humans were that hostile, the demons are most likely worse." And with that, we took the three steps onto the unclean porch and through the swinging doors.

* * *

**Sooo... You likey? :D I promised Minuka: here is Minuka! Hahaha, still with the childlike attitude, though :] I fear that won't last much longer. Everybody ages, after all :p**

**Also, WOOT! OVER 100 REVIEWS BABAY! :D And it's all possible thanks to these super awesome people: OTJ, pyrosnightmare, and NA! :D You guys are SO FRIKIN AWESOME YOU BLOW MY MIND! xD I LOVE YOU!**

**The rest of you should follow their example and review, please :] See you next Wednesday!  
**


	45. Infamy : Encounters

**Here it is! Two chapters shoved into one for you :]

* * *

**In a single word: grungy.

That would define every part of the interior of the lodge, including its owner and inhabitants. Sure enough, a rough looking overweight halfbreed was tending the bar. And you could tell he was halfbreed by the smell reeking off the bastard. Balding, with human features save the arrangement of his face (nose nearing the forehead, pointed up, with sideways eyes and thin lips). Demons sparsely decorated the tables edging the room, with the bar centered across the way, the owner working it. All eyes were on us as we stepped into the place. I hadn't noticed it standing outside due to the overwhelming scent of human still pervading the air, but the place even smelled repugnant. It would take us both a good hour of scrubbing to get the stench off of us now. I walked across the room, taking note of the demons individually as we slowly treaded the creaking wood to the bar.

"We need a room, one night only. And directions to where we can refill our supplies." I spoke calmly and clearly, leaning onto the counter with one arm, my other shoved into my pocket.

"I can get you a room, we've got a nice one upstairs for real cheap. As for supplies though, good luck finding those around here. The human's are stingy, unless you get to forcin' them around a bit. Then they get real sweet to you." He talked slimier than any shadow demon I had ever spoken to. His breath reeked of the booze he served everyday. "It'll be three coins for a night, one bed."

My brows furrowed, coins? Which coins, precisely? We had standardized metals for when we needed to resort to money: gold and silver, to be specific. Most of the time though, we traded one thing for another. Like chickens for cloth. A demon sitting at a table by himself seemed to get my dilemma, as he snickered at the halfbreed's ignorance.

"Ya can't be speakin' like that to them now, Beko. They wouldn't be understandin'. They're shadow demons, they is. Ya need to be tellin' 'em what kind 'o coin ya want." The demon was obviously drunk, but at least he was knowledgeable enough to know our breed on sight. Beko, the halfbreed, didn't seem to get that.

"Shut up ya old scoundrel! They aren't no shadow demons! Look at 'em! They hair is too weird!" Beko shoved a rather rude finger when referring to us. A frown tipped onto my features.

"No, he's right. We are of the Shadow Clan." I corrected the fool. He stopped to look at me with scrutinizing eyes, glancing me up and down before leaning over the counter to eye my charge, who shrunk closer to me when seeing the halfbreed's eyes on him.

"I've never seen no shadow demons like the two of you." He stated, leaning away from the counter and giving me, for once, an honest looking expression.

"That's because they dayborns, they is. Awful sub-breed, weak and powerless." My eyes narrowed at the drunken demon's remark.

"Don't, Ryo-sama." Minuka stopped me from killing the demon on the spot. All eyes were on him now as he looked up to me with a pleading expression, hand grabbing tightly onto my pant's leg. "Ya can't be mad at them. They're drunk." Beko barked out laughter at the boy's remark, rocking backwards with a roar. A few of the less sober demons laughed with the owner, knowing the child's statement to be the truth. Even the demon that dared to call us weak- and worse- powerless, laughed. Minuka glanced around, wondering what he'd said that was so funny, when a voice cut through the bar like liquid ice.

"Ryo-sama? As in the dayborn daughter of the Shadow Clan Leader?" Silence followed. Everyone stared at me as I found the demon that gave away my identity. If I had known I was famous outside our borders, I would've taken better measures to hide it.

The demon that spoke was old, as old as any of the elder council members. Grayed hair fell loosely over his face, as pointed ears and teeth sharper than Garudu's gave way to his demonic heritage. He wore ratted clothes, and blended in well with the rest of the grimy lodge.

"I was right. You are her." He spoke again, lifting a tankard up to his mouth and taking a few gulps. Brown alcohol seeped out of the corners of his lips, flowing down into his gray beard before it was swiped away with a dirt covered hand. "I've heard lots of news about you over the years. Most recently that you killed your own brother to get access to the throne, only to throw it all away and leave the country." At my silence, he continued. "Guess the rumors were right. A pleasure to be at your acquaintance," He motioned away with his tankard and tipped his head, "Princess."

My eyes narrowed. All was silent for a few moments before the drunken demon that had been rattling on earlier let out a low whistle. "Told ya ya should've told 'em what type 'o coin ya wanted."

Beko grunted, giving me the same slimy look that he had greeted me with earlier. "Silver. Three silver coins."

I nodded, knowing I'd be up all night watching our door for any fools attempting something stupid. Out of my pocket I pulled my coin purse and withdrew three silver coins, placing them on the counter before clasping the purse shut. Every demon in the room, I knew, had memorized just how heavy my coin purse sounded as I slipped it into my pocket.

* * *

I slept for approximately three hours that night, waking up several times at the slightest creak of wood or whisper in the hallways. More than once I had to remind the drunken fools that tried to steal from us that we were, by nature, nocturnal creatures. They were killed silently, bodies left to rot outback. Minuka, thankfully, got a full night sleep.

We stayed on the road after that. Water, and shelter, was much easier to find. Small, barely functioning inns or even, at times, villages were spaced far enough apart to house us whenever we were in the utmost need. Not all villages were like the one we had left that morning. No, some were made up entirely of demons, some of demon-friendly humans. Wherever we went, it was obvious that demons, although stronger, smarter and altogether better than humans, were the more peaceful ones. Humans only feared the demons because of the occasional wild one- or, more often, the demons hired by humans to do dirty work.

The entire world was one big mess. That became more and more apparent the farther we traveled. Thievery, murder, and slave trade (which astounded me at first, as the closest I had ever seen to a slave before was a paid servant at the main house) ran rampant among the Makai. In time, though, none of it truly bothered me anymore. After the first month of traveling, I thought I had seen the worst that the Makai had to offer. A few days after that, however, I truly did experience the worst the Worlds had to offer. The most annoying thing I had come to experience were small, self-sustaining villages that were helped along and served by none other than King Enma. The asshole had self-righteous fools everywhere, claiming humans to be better than demons, and themselves to be better than humans. Those fools were the worst; and Minuka soon came to understand why I killed them on sight. It was passing through one of these pious towns years later that we were able to find a decent place to sleep for a few nights and refill our supplies. It was a cozy inn, well maintained, that catered to its customers with brothel women and free sake. The inn itself wasn't the problem- it was the other customers. A group of well-known demon hunters had arrived just after us, searching for a crazed demon murderer that had been killing and eating villagers on the outskirts of town. Normally, we'd ignore company like this, but as it was, I was in a short mood that night. Something Minuka understood very, very well. Which is why he spoke up whenever we sat down in the dining hall of the inn, seated nearby to the group of rowdy drunken hunters.

"Are ya really going to let them do that?" He was referring to the harassment of the brothel woman I had become fond of over the past two days. What can I say? She was good. Minuka picked up another bite of rice with his chopsticks and stuck it in his rather feminine mouth. The boy was easily, and frequently, mistaken for a woman nowadays. A rather young woman, around the age thirteen or fourteen, I might add. His beautiful blue hair was pulled into a braid that night, thrown over his shoulder, save a few strands that framed his face.

"She'll scream if she needs the help." I told him, tipping back another cup of sake to help dull my mood. Not like the owner would let them hurt her- I had paid well for the past two nights, and he knew I was a repeating customer the moment he laid his eyes on me.

"Come on sister! Come sit in my lap!" One of the drunken hunters exclaimed, trying to pull the girl down onto him. She tripped over the hem of her kimono from the tug, accidentally falling across his lap. The man grabbed her ass, bursting into laughter- he obviously thought that he had pulled her down himself. I ignored the rest of the situation, seeing the owner start to head their way.

Minuka sighed as my unwillingness to get involved, accepting it as another of my personality quirks. Honestly, the boy had come to know me far too well. "At this rate, there won't be much energy left in her for ya tonight."

I snorted. She didn't need energy- she just had to lay there. I told him so, pouring myself another cup of the warm alcohol. He shook his head in disdain, pulling back his own kimono sleeve to grab his sake to drink. It was just as he tipped the liquid back that the door to the dining hall slammed open, splintering and breaking with ease. Minuka jumped at the entrance as the sake accidentally went down the wrong pipe. He started to cough vehemently, covering his mouth with his sleeve as his small chest shook. My eyes went to the door, watching it like everyone else in the room.

"I heard that a bunch of weakling Enma goons were lookin' for me…" A rough voice said as a well-built demon stepped into the room. He, like me, appeared to be approaching his prime. Long, white-blond hair fell down and over his shoulders, held back by a red bandana wrapped around his forehead. Sharp, chiseled features held a thin nose and a strong jaw, which when opened and closed revealed a set of pointed, blood stained teeth. He wore no shirt, exposing his toned frame, and a pair of ragged shorts. Claws tipped every nail and toenail, and killer violet eyes searched the room until they landed on the group of demon hunters. "That you?"

"What a brute…" Minuka muttered under his breath, once his coughing came to a close. I grinned, looking forward to the entertainment of a possible massacre.

He didn't wait for the group of men to answer. Instead, and I could tell he was going on a whim; he disappeared and reappeared behind one of the men, facing our table. With a swipe of his clawed arm, the man's head flew off his shoulders, thudding into the wall at the back of the room. The fool didn't even have time to dodge. A grin tore at the demon's face as the headless neck started to spray blood, staining parts of the demon's clothes and cloth-less body. The entire group of hunters, and the brothel women with them, screamed. In fact, the entire room went up in a roar from the sudden display of killer instinct. People, demons and human alike, ran for the doors in an attempt to escape.

"She screamed." Minuka stated blandly, a slightly irritated look on his face. I rolled my eyes at his prissy demeanor but took to standing anyway; tipping back the last cup of sake I thought I'd get for the night. It didn't matter; I had taken to keeping a bottle in my bag. Sure enough, the hunter that the demon was going for next was using the woman as a shield. The woman, of course, was screaming in fright. The demon was standing with one foot on the table and the other on the ground behind it as he curled back a fist, ready to punch straight through the both of them. I stepped in front of his attack, kicking the food and sake off the table so I could stand while catching his fist with my left hand. I didn't wince as the blow almost pushed me back- I knew how strong the guy was from the moment he slammed that door.

"Sorry." I apologized, knowing how pissed I usually got when Minuka interrupted a good kill. "But the whore's been keeping me company at night, and I'm afraid I can't let ya do that to her."

He growled deeply, a sneer starting to take the place of his grin as he saw my logic, but didn't care for it. "Whores are replaceable."

"But I prefer not to search." My comment earned me a well-aimed punch as he retracted his other fist. I dodge, tilting my head away from his fist.

Well, if that was how he wanted it to be, then so be it. I hadn't had a good kill in awhile.

I sent a left kick of my own, catching him in the gut and knocking him through the wall. Debris scattered as he landed in the dirt road under the bright moonlight. His eyes widened, not expecting a good fight back before the violets narrowed. I met him halfway, right outside the inn as we moved forward at the same time. A series of punches and kicks later, he managed to get a shot at my face, sending me hurtling down the empty night street. Forgotten the reasons we had started fighting, focusing only on our opponent themselves. A fight like this didn't need a reason- only a purpose. And that purpose, of course, was the fight itself. He started walking towards me at a rather lazy pace as I lifted myself up off the ground. If he was able to score that powerful of a punch on me, I noticed with disdain, then simple punches and kicks wouldn't kill him. I pushed myself into a squat, summoning the shadows up into the visible world before slamming them back in. A series of tall shadow spikes leapt from the ground in a giant row, hurtling toward him in rapid succession. His eyes widened as he finally realized just whom he was messing with, and he jumped to the top of a nearby house, out of the way of my attack as a grin spilt his face.

"What's your name?" He called, squatting on the rooftop. I disappeared, reappearing before him to send a kick at his head. He caught my foot, spinning me around and tossing me into a nearby building. I shrank into the shadow world before the actual impact was made, and pulled myself out onto the roof of the building.

"Ryo." I called, standing up. "Yours?" It wasn't everyday I met a fighter on my level, and I was curious to just who it was that could so easily deflect my attack.

"Raizen." He grinned, appearing before me in a squat before pushing upwards with a fist. I barely had time to dodge, but sent a counter attack that collided with his head and pitched him through the top of a two-story building. I couldn't help a matching grin as I reappeared before him, sending a punch of my own. The adrenaline had started pumping, and with a matching set of bloodthirsty eyes, we set into another round of close combat punches and kicks.

* * *

We kept sparring like that, destroying buildings left and right, until the next day. That was when Enma's goons showed up, attempting to stop us before we killed any more buffoons that got in our way. They were killed just before we got the chance to gut them ourselves when Minuka showed up out of nowhere, shouldering both of our bags and holding an irritated look on his face.

"Don't ya think that's enough?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips. "You've both destroyed the town, killed just about all of the townspeople in the process, and are nearly dead yourselves! Just put your fists down already and notice that we can always come back to fight another day!"

Considering both Raizen and I were in a stalemate when he said it (he held my fist whilst I held his), his words had started to make sense. It was true- the village was in ruins. At least we had had fun while doing it, right? The demon's grin grew in the slightest as his pointed ears caught Minuka's words.

"Quite a point your sister has there." He remarked, attempting to break his fist past my own block.

"He's my cousin, but I agree." In retaliation, I pushed my fist even further. I heard Minuka sigh, but didn't know he was so close until he slapped our arms down, causing our heads to slam together before we fell onto our asses. "Ow! Damn it!" I cursed as I held my nose, which had come in contact with my fellow demon's very thick forehead. Raizen grunted in agreement, blinking a few times to clear his head from the blow. Minuka huffed again, crossing his arms as he glared down at the both of us.

"We best be leaving, Ryo-sama." His glare became focused on me. "After I so kindly saved the whore for ya her master came by and demanded I pay for everything. When I refused, he took the whore and stampeded off to go sell her. He's heading east, if ya must know. I wanted to kill him, but the woman got in the way before I could. I suggest we go after them, if she truly is worth all this." He motioned roughly around him to the ruined, deserted village.

I grinned, having a better idea. "What about a drink first?" I sent the invitation to Raizen, who grinned back in response.

"Ah, it's not everyday I get to meet a new sparring partner."

Minuka sighed, knowing that we were incurable in our likeness, and pulled out the bottle of sake I stored in my bag.

* * *

We went through a good number of bottles; Minuka having stolen all those after the first from the inn's toppled remains. Afterward we parted (both drunk), and it took me a good day of traveling east with Minuka to completely rid myself of the hangover.

"Remind me again why we're going after a whore." I asked as we finally stepped onto a road with a very large city-state coming into view.

"We're not. Or at least, I'm not. The fool owner insulted me, and I intend to pay him back."

"So because of a petty grudge?" He shot a glare at me.

"I've entertained enough of your whims, you're going to entertain mine this time." He snapped, jerking his head forward and giving me the cold shoulder. I shoved my hands in my pockets, rolling my eyes and following his lead into the city.

After we entered, and using a little smooth talking from Minuka, we were directed to a very large slave trade center that was run by a man named Chikou. He had logs concerning just who was bought and sold where, and the names of the slave's previous owners. As we meandered through the city, very quickly a large building came into sight. It was rectangular, built purely out of white marble, had a pair of large wooden doors and a blocked entryway by a pair of armored guards. We approached the door, causing the guards dropped their staves to make a 'X' across our path.

"Unless you're here to sell her," One of the guards motioned to Minuka while speaking to me, "you have no business here."

I grinned at the prospect of attempting to sell my cousin. He would kill the owner, no doubt, then come back to kill me. "Sell her? What do ya make of that, eh, Minuka? Want to go into slavery?"

Minuka shrugged, "As much as I'm into the bondage situation; I'm afraid I'll have to decline that offer." He turned to the guard that spoke, giving an award-winning smile, "Since you're so kind to suggest that, I'll give ya till the count of three to scram before I'll kill ya. One." The guards burst into laughter, and my grin widened. So they didn't take him seriously? That was a fatal mistake. "Two." They were silenced, as Minuka chopped their heads off in one swift motion of his arm. Their bodies fell to the ground in one great tumble, and more than a few commoners stopped to stare at us. At my grin, he perked a brow. "What? They were annoying me." I shook my head, grin fading into a smile as I motioned to the door. He turned to said door, cocking his head to the side. Then he looked down to the pooling blood. A small frown tugged on his face as he lifted the hem of his kimono and took a step back. "If ya would, please."

I scoffed, shaking my head as I stepped forward, never minding the splashing blood, and tossed the doors open with one swift move. They swung back with a giant creak, banging into the interior marble walls so loudly all the residents of the room jumped. And man, were there residents. Whores, male and female, lined the walls in scantily clad outfits. Demons and humans alike sat or stood in the room, all in chains in one way or another. Large was the room I stepped into, with a spotless tiled floor and long white walls made of the same material as the outside. At the very back of the room, sitting in a gold draped throne, sat a huge demon man. And you could only tell he was a demon by the sheer size of him. He was naked, obese, with a balding forehead and mean look in his squinty eyes. Draped on him were two demon women, one over his shoulder and the other in front of his lap. A deformed looking, scrawny excuse for a demon dog jumped at the sudden intrusion, looking at me through hollow eyes. Three others sparsely dotted the room. No chain attached them to keep them back, but they stayed lying in their spots as I stood at the entrance, scanning the room.

"A little help here, Ryo-sama." Minuka asked, eying the blood with even more distaste as I looked over my shoulder at him. He glanced at the room, barely skimming it over before he pulled his kimono hem up even further with his right hand, holding his left hand out to me. I took it, providing with a stable thing to lean on as he did a little hop over the blood, landing rather gracefully inside the building. At that point we dropped our hands, and he stood up straight, head held high as he fully examined the room.

"Who…" The man, presumably Chikou, grunted as we entered, "the hell are you?"

"My name is Minuka, and I am here to get the whereabouts of a man who recently sold ya a whore." He introduced himself, ignoring me as I followed in behind him. While he walked straight ahead, swiftly, precisely, and with much pride, I, with my hands shoved in my pockets, trailed the dead guards blood across the floor as I meandered through the room barefooted, eyeing each slave for the prospect of buying. Some looked like a damn good time.

"And what makes you think I know that sort of thing?" Chikou questioned, leaning back into his seat as he looked down his nose at Minuka. I stopped by a rather attractive slave who held a plate full of wine glasses filled with what looked like blood. I took a glass, sniffing the substance. Whatever it was, it was alcoholic. I blinked, shrugging to myself as I sipped the substance. It was definitely blood, but tasted more like wine with the natural flavoring of alcohol.

"Because he was here recently, and I have reason to believe he is staying with ya for the time being."

Chikou scoffed at that as I took the wine with me, winding my way over to the other side of the room to observe a rather distasteful painting. It was of a demon woman, naked, obviously, striking a rather lusty pose. "What makes you think I'd hide a fellow trader? It's counterproductive for business."

I tipped the rest of the blood wine back, swallowing it in two large gulps while keeping my eyes on the painting. Beside me, a slave shifted. I just meant to glance, but as soon as I saw her, my gaze became entrapped. She was small, no older than six, but had the eyes of a killer. Dressed almost like a gothic Lolita doll, she was chained together at the ankles and leaned against the wall beside which she stood. Her small arms were folded and bound behind her back. Long, straight, and beautiful orange hair fell down to her chest and wisped over her forehead, shading the decorated eyes. Eyes that, like I said, looked like a killer's. Dark, almost black peered at me as I skimmed her over. No malice was in her stare, or curiosity. No, there was just apathy. She hated her life. She hated it, and she had no problem showing it. She just wasn't a whining bitch enough to complain about it. What was in those eyes told me just how strong she was. How strong she could be. If someone just gave her the chance at power…

"Because this fellow trader has been buying their whores from you for some time now, and to loose one like him would be bad for business. Worse, actually, than keeping him alive." Minuka smarted.

"Chikou." I took his angry attention of my cousin and onto myself as I stared at the girl, "How much for her?"

"Not for sale." My eyes narrowed, but I didn't respond to the fat-ass's statement. Instead, I kept my eyes locked on the girl. The trader turned back to Minuka, "You're crazy, demon. Go, now, before I sick my pets on you." Minuka, to his credit, laughed at the trader's threat. He giggled girlishly, tucking a hand up to his face. I tilted my head at the girl, wanting to hear it from her.

"What about it?" I asked lowly, ignoring the laughter in the background. "What to come with us? You'll be better off. I can give ya want ya want; that power your hungering for."

Her expression didn't change. In fact, she didn't even answer. It seemed Chikou got sick of Minuka's mocking, and with a snap of his fingers, the four demonic dogs got up and started to growl at my cousin. Minuka kept laughing, only harder now, as the dogs got angrier. "Kill them." Chikou ordered.

No sooner did the words leave his mouth than I killed the four dogs, spiking their shadows from beneath them and killing them on the spot. My eyes had still yet to leave the girl's. Minuka's laughter finally quieted as he smiled up at the slave trader, who openly gaped. The girl's eyes never left mine; she knew it was I who had killed the dogs. Yet no expression came onto her face- no sign of caring, or even recognition. I couldn't read her, and it fascinated me.

"That drink was poisoned." The girl finally spoke, expression never changing. I grinned, breaking the wine glass in my hand with no effort at all. Still, her expression didn't change.

"My offer will remain open, should ya find yourself in need of assistance." With that I stepped over the broken glass and shoved my hands in my pockets, turning away from the girl and facing my cousin. "Minuka, wrap it up. You're boring me here, I was better off sparring with Raizen."

That last part I didn't mean. I wasn't better off with Raizen- that I knew. I was damn happy I met that girl. I knew she'd be back one day. Without a doubt, she'd come to search me out. Most likely to kill me. To prove she already had power. But it didn't matter; I'd have her all the same.

"Of course, Ryo-sama." Minuka pulled his hand out of the chest of the inn owner, who Chikou had given up sometime during my short discussion with the girl. I had missed a lot of action apparently, due to my focus on her. "We were just finishing."

Without his hand to hold him there, the owner's dying body fell to the floor, bleeding in one massive heap. Chikou looked to me with greedy eyes, scanning me over. "You looking for a job?"

Somehow we had just passed some form of test or something, because his eyes looked impressed. "Nah." I responded, cleaning out my right ear with my pinky. "We were just about to head on home, actually." The rest of my glass tumbled to the floor as I let it out of my grasp.

Minuka's eyes brightened at that statement, and a broad smile swept his face. I looked up to Chikou, who grinned at me like some form of slimy cat. "Did any other slaves catch your eye?"

"Nope." I finished cleaning out my ear, flicking my earwax onto his impressive floors. I turned away from him, heading on my way out the door.

"That drink was poisoned, are you sure you want to leave?" He was doing everything in his power to keep me from leaving, I noticed. Perhaps he saw me as a potential customer? If so, he was sadly mistaken. All I had wanted was the girl.

I took one last glance at said girl, giving her a grin at her same apathetic expression. "I'm well aware of that. Have a horrid life." I turned away for the last time, a beaming Minuka on my heels as we walked out of the building, heading straight for home.

* * *

**And THAT, my dears, is the product of two chapters shoved into one :] Mwuahahaha :D Enter two of the future demon lords! And Chikou... Yea, I hate that guy. By the way, this is going off of manga Mukuro and Raizen. Because, well, in all honesty, they're fifty times cooler in the manga than in the anime. If you don't believe me, go read their parts of the manga, and you'll see what I mean. Anime Mukuro has _NOTHING_ on manga Mukuro :D I've got a LOT of respect for that woman. If you guys feel like I'm butchering her character, please tell me. That is, quite honestly, one of the things I'm most worried about :p**

**My dear LadyxAbsinth (I can't make a review reply because you're not signed in), I'm really trying to get this Arc over with. I had originally planned to end after Ryo killed Syuki, and show snippets of her life as inter-chapter breaks (like when Toshiko is sleeping, or unconscious) for you all to piece together, but then I realized that this Arc needs to be completed as a whole. Doing something like that puts Ryo as a secondary character, and in all truth, she's just as important as Toshiko. You'll see what I mean when the end of the Arc comes: it HAS to be done this way, or none of the characters get any form of justice :/ I'm very sorry if this inconveniences you, but please hold out for a little while more. There are only seven chapters left in the Arc, and more than a few of them will be combined, like this chapter. So I'm betting on another month and a half, given my weekly updates. :/ Once again, I apologize. However, it does mean a lot that you reviewed :] Thank you very much!  
**

**To the rest of my beloved reviewers: I LOVE YOU ALL SO FRIKIN MUCH I'M ABOUT TO EXPLODE! You guys are WAY to kind for me :] Special thank you's to NA, pyrosnightmare, and OTJ :] Amazing people like you guys make the world go around :] Hope you had nice holidays! Back to school now, haha :] If you didn't get snowed in like me, of course.**

**Hope you liked the double chapter! Review please!  
**


	46. Indebted Remembrance : Power

**Chapters 18 and 19 of the Ryo Arc are here! I don't own YYH!  


* * *

**It took a good three months to reach the forest. Some weeks were nonstop running, night and day, no mater how much our stomachs might have ached. We had traveled far and wide, in all directions- we had traversed mountains, forests, plains, and deserts. I could've drawn a map of it all, too, if it wasn't for the fact that within a single day, the geography of the Makai could change. A blow of unsuppressed power was enough to permanently destroy an entire environment. Which is why, I noticed on the way back, the land's features were so drastically different. The forest, however, had remained untouched, even in the many years of travel we did. Demon's aged slowly, that was one thing for certain, and Minuka had grown to be that of a teenager during the entire time. But the forest, even given the time we had been gone, had not changed in the slightest.

The old paths were still there, the shadowknox still bloomed, and the same old trees had barely grown thicker over the years. It was comforting, in a way, to be back at the one place I could truly call home. The daylight creatures were out and about as we entered the wood around noon. During this first day we rested generously, pausing several times just to absorb the area around us. Here in the forest, the shadows felt warmer. Kinder, almost, and they welcomed us home with dark, comforting arms that wrapped around us and soothed us as dusk came swiftly in. When the animals went to sleep, we started to move. Faster, we slipped from shadow to shadow until we began to near the gate of the main compound. Shadowknox, with its pale beauty, climbed the gates and walls with nimble weaves of its white root. In the light of the moon it seemed to glow, brightening the scene before us as we paused just outside the gate.

Minuka stepped forward, placing his palm upon the smooth surface of the gate. A nostalgic smile made its way onto his face, and his dark eyes softened considerably. "We're home." He spoke, voice barely more than a whisper.

I nodded, coming beside him and readying myself to open the gate. "We're home."

And with my statement, I pushed the wooden gate open, stepping into the Main Compound for the first time in well over a century.

* * *

Out of all the people we could've spotted at the first glance of the familiar sight of the Main Street before us, we had spotted them. Sure enough, Rema, with Garudu hanging over her shoulder, were just a ways down the street, getting in early shopping before the crowd of the day came in.

Rema had barely changed, perhaps looking only a bit older and wiser. She had gotten somewhat taller, but the child I once knew as Garudu surpassed her height. His once abnormally curved feet had finally grown to their full size, and the balls of his feet were all that touched the street. The rest of his leg was stretched something like a dogs, with curved foot arching off the ground, and his ankles being thin, then transformed into the hairy calf muscles of any man I'd ever seen (save Minuka). He was tall and lean, with the same outlandish jaw and curved head. His eyes, the same musty purple, were shaded by the crop of black hair that curled slightly into waves and fell into a boyish cut. His features, although odd, weren't entirely unpleasant. I could almost hear Minuka's heartbeat start to race as he staggered a few steps forward, staring at the man he promised himself to. Neither of the pair noticed us at first, it seemed, as Rema seemed to be in the middle of a heated trade with a fisherman (whose face I distinctly remembered from that lesson so long ago). Garudu leaned over her shoulder lazily, examining the fish with an all-too bored expression as if to see if it was even worth the energy bartering over.

"Garudu…" Minuka whispered, in a state of shock. I almost slapped the boy upside the head- what, did he think his lover wouldn't have changed in the years we were gone? In any case, the boy caught his name, showing just how sharp his hearing was, and looked up in our direction. His eyes went immediately to Minuka, at which point the widened so far I'd think they'd have popped out of his head. "Garudu!"

Minuka began to run forward, and Garudu did the same. It was almost as sappy as the human love stories as Garudu opened his arms, and Minuka leapt into them. Garudu, a good three heads taller than my cousin, held the boys off the ground and into himself. With closed eyes, and a slightly smile, his grip on Minuka tightened, and they steadfast held each other for the longest time.

When Minuka had shouted his lover's name, Rema's eyes had been brought away from the vendor and over to us. Just as soon as she caught Minuka racing toward her brother, she caught sight of me. A beaming smile came to her face as she quickly gave the fisherman whatever money they had been debating on and started on her way over to me. Though I didn't get the leaping hug Garudu so kindly received, Rema did come forth and embrace me, wrapping her arms around my back. I did the same for her, though taller than her still, and placed a quick, almost imperceptible kiss on the side of her head.

"Good to be back." I stated, and she pulled away from me with the same beaming smile upon her face.

"Good to have ya back." She said softly, unwrapping herself from me in favor of picking up her fish holding basket off the ground (where she dropped it right before hugging me). "Eh? Minuka-chan? No hug for me?"

Minuka grinned as he squirmed out of a hesitant Garudu's arms. Quickly, and dragging his lover by the hand just as he did when they were children, he ran to Rema and gave her a smiling hug.

"Ryo-sama!" Matsukune's familiar voice wafted over the crowd as he jogged forward. He was met with a grin and a quick, friendly hug. "Look at ya! What a surprise!" He was grinning ear to ear as he glanced me over, before turning to Minuka, who pulled out of Rema's arms to give him a small smile. "And ya! Minuka! I barely recognized ya!"

Minuka grinned at the (what he took as a) compliment. My grin spread as I playfully elbowed Matsukune in the side. "Makes ya feel old looking at him, doesn't it?"

Matsukune's grin widened even further (I wasn't sure if it was possible) as he let out a low whistle, scanning the kid up and down. "Sure does. I remember the day he was born! Can't believe how big he's gotten."

He didn't have much room for speaking, I noticed. He had, in the time I had been gone, become as built as I had asked him to. He trained everyday, no doubt; as he had to be strong to serve me as well as I'd hoped he would. He had become broad shouldered, with tough muscles and a damn good figure. He wasn't bad looking at all, I noticed. Another part of me hoped that Rema noticed that, too.

"Ah, but right down to business I'm afraid." I told him, my grin placating into just a smile. "Go send runners, if ya will, to every compound to tell of our return. Ya know what to do then."

"Ya never change." He said, shaking his head. His grin didn't falter, "Still the same down to business brat that used to play catch in a dress. I'll go right away." And with that, he turned on his heel, shooting everyone one last grin before running off down Main Street, jogging to go find messengers. Rema sighed, back handing my shoulder lightly.

"Off to your father, then. The sooner ya get everything over with, the better." I was glad to see she had come to terms enough with my plan that she even encouraged me to act on it.

"Of course," I said with a nod, before shooting a look to Minuka, and then Garudu, "as long as those two promise to stay out of trouble."

Minuka grinned, taking Garudu's other hand in his. "As much as we possibly can."

Rema scoffed, shooing the two with a wave of her hand. "Off ya go, ya harlots! Go get settled in at Garudu's place, Minuka-chan." Garudu didn't need any more permission than that as he, for once, began to pull my cousin away, turning down a street and heading to the West side of the compound. Of course, Minuka was never far behind, staying as close as physically possible to his lover without being considered intimate.

"He lives on his own now?" I questioned, shoving my hands in my pockets as Rema interlocked her arm in mine, and we began our way to the Main House.

"Crazy, I know. It took a good year to convince Mother that it was alright."

"How is she, Dile?"

Rema sighed, "As good as a mother with two grown children can be- she's worried constantly, always dropping in for surprise visits to check in on us."

I chuckled, "Well, I hope she doesn't 'pop-in' on those two now. Might scar her."

Rema playfully pushed her shoulder into me, making me stumble in the slightest, a grin on my face. "Oh, never mind ya. You've got to focus now, your return means a lot of great things."

"Like what?" I questioned as we began to weave through a small crowd on the Main Street. Apparently, the cloth maker just died, and they were having a huge sale.

"I guess we'll have to see, won't we?" She riddled, letting go of my arm. "Now if ya don't mind, I think that shade of red will look particularly dashing on ya." Her reference to a bolt of cloth made me raise a brow, and she gave me one last mysterious smile before tucking herself into the crowd, making me loose sight of her almost immediately.

I smiled, shaking my head. Same old Rema. I continued on my way to the Main House, taking my time to watch the people around me. Familiar faces were everywhere, going about the same daily business they had been for the entirety of my life. More than once people waved or bowed, greeting me with 'Welcome home's and 'Good to see you's. My smile only started to fade as I walked up the all-too familiar steps of the Main House, entering the building silently. As I passed through the entrance room and into Leader's throne room, I quietly shut the door behind me. Leader, with eyes that were no longer as piercing as they used to be, sat in his throne, coveted ring of shadowknox around his left ankle the only thing separating him and myself from complete power over the country.

"Welcome back, Ryo."

"It is good to be back, Father."

"Have ya prepared yourself?"

"That's not the question. The question is: have you?"

* * *

When I left the room completely unscathed, ring of shadowknox slipped onto my left ankle, I didn't leave with a feeling of power. No feeling of accomplishment left the room with me, not anything close to pride or happiness. No, I left the room with one thing, and one thing only: content.

And with that feeling of content, I lead the procession to bury my father amongst the rest of our ancestors. With that feeling of content, I accepted the elder's blessing, fully entitling myself as the Leader of our Country and Lord of the Land. And with that feeling of content, I lead my small, private army out of the forest, and into the Makai; bent on conquest.

* * *

"Hey Garudu! Get your ass out here!" Tuko yelled for my Strategic General, himself being captain of the Guard. Sure enough, a shirtless Garudu emerged from his tent a few seconds later. Every one of my Generals (Tuko, Matsukune, Parat, and Garudu) had a tent in the same section of the camp as myself. Minuka, who had taken up his promised position as Second-in-command, shared a tent with Garudu for obvious reasons. "Not even dressed." His mutterings under his breath brought a smirk to my face. Tuko, Matsukune, and Parat, due to their pure shadow demon blood, were forced to wear black wrappings to shade them from the sun. As did two other members of my personal guard, who weren't with us at the time. Minuka and Garudu, both being who they are, were exempt from wearing the uniform. Garudu came around the open table under the sun and scanned it to see what we were looking at. He was as tense and brilliant as usual, but he visibly relaxed when Minuka emerged from their tent, wearing naught but a robe, and wrapped his arms his lover from behind. The three generals all visibly shifted out of discomfort upon figuring what the odd duo had spent doing last night.

"Where's my room?" Minuka questioned, spotting just what lay on the table.

"We're deciding that now." Parat answered, shuffling the blueprints for what was to become my castle. Finding what he was looking for, the smallest out of my Generals pointed to a room with a large balcony, "This will obviously be Ryo-sama's. What we need to do is figure out where we shall each be staying: we all need private rooms for when we are at the castle, but I don't thinks it's wise to have all of us in one spot at one time."

Garudu nodded in agreement, picking up a pencil and lightly drawing lines on the empty space surrounding my room. "We should be nearby in case of an emergency, but not too close, as to respect each other's privacy. Thicker walls should be placed here and here, edging Ryo-sama's room. After that, I suggest we all stay in different wings, as to make it harder for any potentially deadly fool that tries to take us all out in one night. We are fast enough to get to each other quickly, but far enough away as to not disturb each other."

Matsukune looked over the plans, sighing as he folded his arms, "Then ya and Minuka need to stay in the wing farthest from Ryo-sama, under second heaviest protection. As ya said, we don't want everything to be ruined in one night."

"As such, Tuko, Parat, ya will be staying at these two wings, near the center of the building. Close enough to assist anyone in need." I planned, and they both nodded. Turn by turn, they sketched in their rooms into the base outline of the five different wings placed on the blueprint. "Last but not least, Matsukune, ya should stay in this wing, the closest to me. This will keep us evenly separated."

"And as for the most important question," Matsukune brought up with a huge grin, "where will the harem be?"

He was promptly slapped upside the head by Tuko.

* * *

"Hey Minuka! Quit with the love making and get over here!" I shouted throughout the castle, making several of the servants and maids blush. Two maids, in particular, stood in my room carrying very expensive drapery, their faces blooming into a deep red.

"I do hope ya know that sex isn't the only thing me and Garudu do when alone." Minuka smarted as he appeared by my side, arms crossed as he examined the room. It was a large semi-circle, with a balcony taking up one third of the wall, placed slightly to the left as to provide the best view over my country. The bed had already been moved in, being placed against the curved outer wall, just to the right of the balcony and in the center of the room. A desk, too, had been placed inside the stone walled room, but against the inner wall and to the right of the single doorway. Everything else had yet to be brought in, making the room give part to a rather dreary look. "Now what is it ya could possibly need?"

I motioned to the maids, more specifically, the drapery the maids held. "Which would look best with the balcony?"

"You've got shadowknox hanging through the rails, correct?" I nodded. "Then the white."

"It's sheer, though." I added, cocking my head. He shrugged.

"You're a good height above the ground, the only thing that could possibly see what goes on outside your balcony is a bird." He paused, tilting his own head as he stared at the gray drapery the other maid held. "Use that color for your carpet, though. It will contrast nicely."

I sighed, waving off the maids. "Ya heard him."

They nodded, scurrying out of the room to tell the others what needed to be done. As soon as they left, I walked over to the bed and collapsed into it, letting out a soft groan to tell of just how much I hated this part of ruling. Minuka laughed, coming to sit by my face-down form on the bed.

"What, castle not turn out like ya wanted it to?"

"I'm completely, totally, and hideously bored." I turned to look at him, moving only my head, as the rest of my body was too comfortable on the feather mattress. "I need something to do. I haven't killed anyone in too damn long. It's not healthy."

"Then stop bitching and go kill something. Honestly, Ryo-sama, you've gotten so complacent lately. It's not like ya at all. Besides, those hips aren't getting any smaller with ya lazing about like ya have been lately." As much as I wanted to punch him, I knew he was telling the truth.

So with a grin, I punched him anyway.

* * *

"Minuka-san, what the hell is that?" One of my personal guards, (Yute's daughter) Fera questioned, looking down the edge of the ravine to spy a form, half destroyed, lying out on the muddy land beside a fast-flowing river. She had, along with Minuka and my seventh personal guard, Lishane, volunteered to escort me to the far rims of my country, where we were having some fun conquering even more villages and cities by ourselves. Minuka let out a low whistle as he spied the form crawling along the water's edge, looking altogether pathetic and near death. Something about the figure, however, struck him as familiar.

"Lashane, get Ryo-sama." The girl (Parat's mate) nodded as she turned around, running straight into me.

"Get me for what?" I questioned, moving past my guard and over to Minuka, who was watching the form with some demented interest.

"Is it just me, or does that demon look familiar to ya?" He motioned down to the figure, which I recognized almost immediately. My eyes widened, and I stepped over the side of the ravine without an ounce of hesitation. The shadows caught me just as I almost finished my descent, warping upwards to wrap themselves around me and slow me down steadily. I didn't bother glancing up to know that Fera followed me, more concerned for the well being of the familiar form than my actual safety. All of my guards knew I could handle myself. I silently approached the half-destroyed figure, wondering what the hell happened to mar her in such a way. Without a word, I squatted in front of the figure, brushing its half head of long, orange hair out of the only half of her face left. An almost-dead eye met mine, the same stormy, violent look I had become entrapped with the day I met her still placed inside her iris. Not a word passed between us, and yet I knew she had done this to herself. I hadn't figured out how just yet, but I would, in time.

"Fera." I called to her, and she immediately appeared by the girl's side. "Don't worry with the extras, just keep her alive."

"Yes, Ryo-sama." My guard, the only one versed in healing, and the best healer in my entire country, nodded. Without a word more, she began to do her best to save the girl's life.

"Sleep." I told the girl, fingering her eyelid shut. She either didn't have an issue with it, or knew that she didn't have the energy to fight me. Either way, her eye stayed shut.

* * *

She didn't open her eye again until two weeks later. The first three days had been spent preserving her life while we got her back to the castle. The next week Parat donated his time to designing parts for her, to help her, at least artificially, regain all parts that she had lost. The last four days she had spent in the regenerative tank, helping her body heal at the quickest pace we could muster. All in an attempt to keep her as strong as physically possibly after what she had just been through. The maids even help out in ways they could, cutting what was left of her hair to make it match on both sides.

"As such, my Lord, you can see our dilemma. We simply do not have enough land to give you the amount of grain you demand." The Count weaseled, trying to get out of the annual offering this year. I didn't really care; half-listening was the best I could do at this point. My thoughts were too distracted by my ponderings upon the girl. I didn't even know her name; yet I wondered if she was alive.

The count shifted nervously, taking his wine and sipping it with a timid gulp. The human was extremely antsy; fidgeting constantly and glance around the table like we were going to cutting him up and eat him for our meal. Minuka smiled as he noticed I wasn't paying the amount of attention that was typically proper. He, as my right hand man, sat on my right at the long, rectangular table. Garudu sat down from him, and next to him Parat, then Lashane. Across the table, sitting directly to my left was Matsukune, then Rema. Although not quite an official couple yet, they did seem to be spending more time together; which was a very good thing. Matsukune was hesitant, though. He knew of my sporadic involvement with the girl, and didn't want to push any boundaries. Next to Rema sat Tuko, and beside him, his mate. Fera sat next to Tuko's woman; and across from her sat the counts own human woman. The count, much to his obvious discomfort, didn't get the seat of honor that was positioned on the other side of the rectangle, across from me. Instead, he sat by his wife, who looked much more composed then him at this point. She seemed comfortable enough in the company of so many demons; then again, her sister, if I remembered correctly, was in the harem. All ruling families had a member in the harem, as a symbol of their obedience to me. Apparently, this fool didn't remember that obedience was necessary, not a choice.

The door at the end of the room opened slowly, revealing one of our scientists who had been charged with caring for the girl whilst she was in the tank. I perked up immediately: did they have news? I had been kept in the dark of her status for too long now.

"My Lord, the girl has awoken." The man bowed lowly, a small smile on his otherwise blank face. "Would you like to see her?"

"Has she eaten?" I asked, straightening my back somewhat from the sideways position I was sitting in my chair with. Without my knowledge, my ass had started to fall asleep.

"Not yet, my Lord." He stayed bowed over, never once looking up.

"Then bring her in." At my command the demon nodded, standing up and exiting the room just as quickly as he had entered. This time, however, he left the door open.

"Tuko, did ya look over those dietary orders I sent ya? The test results show that while on the diet, our troops training efficiency is increased by twenty percent." Fera asked, lifting a piece of the roasted pork that was being served to her mouth while speaking. Manners weren't what I had her on board for, after all.

"I did; but I had a few questions. Are ya sure those results are accurate? I'd think the men would get stronger with more meat, not berries or fruits." He questioned, taking part in the small talk with ease. It was an equal table, after all.

"They are, I double checked them myself." Lashane supported. She was head of the scientific research, a wise choice for Parat, who was head of engineering. Come to think of if, the out of the seven of my personal guards, Fera was the only one choosing not to take a mate that was also a guard. But it didn't precisely strike me as odd for her: she had developed a strange taste in human men, of all things.

I noticed the girl as soon as she walked in, and the serving maid pulled out the chair at the far end of the table for her to sit at. Parat's engineering had done magnificent work- replacing her limbs and the right side of her face was thin metal pieces, with odd-looking pipes and connecters. They were made to match their counterparts into almost perfection- but no fake skin was added. In fact, her skin appeared to have started to heal over the artificial parts, forming a pearly white, burnt looking scar tissue. Her eye that had remained was cloned, and inserted to where her eye would have been on the other side of her head. Both of them held the violent look that had so fascinated me on the day I met her. Her hair, as I had been told was cut by the maids, was cropped short, falling boyishly in the back before moving to girlish, straight bangs in the front. She wore what I assumed the laboratory personnel picked out for her: a simple white gown with short sleeves that went down to her knees. She sat down silently in the chair before being scooted in by the servant. Her eyes went straight to mine after that, and I found myself, once more, unable to look away.

"Well." Rema said expectantly, demanding my eyes be pulled, regretfully, away from the girl and onto herself. She gave me a disdainful look, "Are ya going to feed the poor girl, or just have her sit there and starve?" Silently, I motioned to the servants, who moved forward as told and gathered three helping plates for the girl. They moved individually, each placing a specific food before her before one of them grabbed the wine pitcher off the table, seemingly pulling a goblet out of nowhere, and poured the girl something to drink. She didn't move for the food at first, preferring to wait for the entire meal to be set before she looked back up at me.

"It's not poisoned." I told her, remembering the incident on the day I met her. For the two days after that I had to stop many times to empty my gut, putting several setbacks into our mission of getting home as soon as possible. The girl, much to my enjoyment, seemed to believe me, as she lifted the chopsticks with her still together left hand and began eating.

"In a couple months you'll be able to use those limbs of yours." Parat started, being the most knowledgeable on the subject. "With a bit of training, that is. They have to adapt to your brain waves before anything else, and then they'll respond accordingly." She watched him while he explained it to her, then, with the same emotionless expression, raised her right arm as if she had been using it for years already, and grabbed the goblet full of wine. Lifting it, she drank a few sips before placing it down again, returning her artificial arm to her lap and continuing on with her meal. I grinned at her silent rebuttal to his words, catching his quick recovering shocked expression.

"Count." I called, getting his attention. He was staring at the girl like she was some sort of deformed freak, and as much as that annoyed me, it wasn't the reason I finally gave him the time of day. "If ya destroy those useless gardens and donate that unused private property of yours to the farming citizens of your district, I'm quite positive ya will be able to make the offering this coming year." His jaw dropped, showing just how flabbergasted he was. With a reddening face the color of the tomatoes served with the pork, he quickly ducked his head, unable to say anything more. Disobedience was known to be punishable by death, of course.

"So Rema, how did that girl- what her name again?- anyways, how did her pregnancy go?" Matsukune asked, facing to the girl on his left with an interested look. Rema, after Naki's incident, had went into training to fulfill the role her predecessor held. She was now called away quite often to assist in the pregnancies and after-birth months of many shadow demon women.

"Splendid; Tiare had a beautiful baby boy, whose already starting to show prowess in his powers." Rema answered, lifting a spoonful of soup to her mouth afterwards. Once I had left for my conquest, every shadow demon parent saw the need to train their children right away, in hopes of them one day gaining enough prestige to become a part of my private army. Shadow demons, in general, were able to advance through the army's ranks quicker. If not due to their simple standing of the race favored in my country, then due to their often more skilled techniques and brains. A few families had even taken to training the children from birth, like the one Rema had just described. To marry into a shadow demon family would be considered fantastic by any other race in the country- halfbreeds were looked upon as complete members of the clan. Garudu stood as a testament to that. Dayborns, too, gained a significant amount of respect.

"That reminds me." Garudu interrupted, looking to me with a very serious expression. "That demon, Raizen, has finally gone insane. I received word from one of our border villages that claims to have spotted him refusing to eat humans. He started to gain a movement after that, and now had his own small country rising, far from our borders. I suggest we crush him before he gets too big of a head."

"Raizen?" I questioned. That had to be false. There was no way the man would suddenly go into starvation- he may be crazy, but he wasn't that crazy. "I didn't think he'd take me seriously..."

Minuka sweatdropped, "Please tell me ya didn't tell him to go start his own country."

"I did; but we were drinking. Ya know how we get." My brows furrowed. "But, I should visit him anyway. This starvation thing is too crazy, even for him. I may have to beat some sense into him. What territories did ya say he's taken, Garudu?"

"Far to the east, he's amassed a small empire of his own. Notably, he has the Itsukane clan under his wing."

Damn.

"We might have to work out a trade system with him. They've got some of the best booze around."

* * *

**Thus, chapters 18 and 19 are up! :D We're so close now, just a few more notable scenes before the dramatic ending! Dun dun dun! xD MEGA thank you to NA and pyrosnightmare, who reviewed last chapter :D Love you guys!**

**And and for any Bleach lovers out there (if you haven't read the manga or watched the anime, I would recommend you just ignore this paragraph) I started a new fic :D It's OC-centric, and is an eventual HitsugayaxOC. It's called 'Soar!', and is updated every Wednesday, like MSD. I'm not going to say it's the best fic ever and that you should definitely go read it, but please give it a chance :] It follows Vallery Wilkenson, a dead girl sent to the American version of Soul Society, and her struggles in the after-life. You won't get to see the actual canon characters for awhile, but that's because I like to build a person's past before sending them shooting into the plot (if that isn't obvious from this story, than I don't really know what to say...). Everything is Americanized, but once she hits the actual plot, you will get to enjoy some yummy Japanese goodness :3 Enjoy, please! (oh, and review!)  
**

**I really don't know what to say about these chapters :p They are what they are. But of course, Ryo and Raizen time will be coming up, with a bit of smexy RyoxMukuro. Who is, as most of you should know, the girl my red-headed OC has taken a fascination to. There will be no sex scenes in this story, though, so don't go getting your hopes too high. This fic is rated Mature, but the worst is pretty much over. :D Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review Please! See you next week!  
**


	47. Crazy : Devastation

**Good afternoon my loves! Here are the 20th and 21st chapters of Ryo's arc, condensed into one for you :D I don't own YYH!**

* * *

Dinner had passed rather uneventfully after that. The maid took the girl, at my request, to her room. Which, and this received some level of condemnation from Rema, was right next to my own. Not a minute down the hall, across from the room taken by Fera. I didn't bother dropping in on her as I crossed through the halls that night, knowing she'd be paying me a visit herself. And I told Fera this, too, so she wouldn't interrupt the girl as she made her way down the hall. I even dismissed the two armored guards who stopped anyone unwanted from entering.

Yes, I knew she was coming for my blood the moment I had laid my eyes on her in the slave house. Which was why I lay on my back, with closed eyes, waiting for her to come. For some reason, I was excited; I almost couldn't wait to see how she'd attempt to kill me. Would she go by knife, or strangulation? Did she have some power hidden up her sleeve, and if so, would she use it? With all these questions and pondering running through my head, I didn't notice her until she was on top of me.

Literally.

With knees pressed into the bed on either side of my hips, and her left arm supporting her, I could feel the blade press into my jugular. She didn't even give me the time to fake an awakening, pulling the blade back, ready to stab me in the throat.

Blade it was then.

"Shackles." I spoke right before she began her attack, and on command, the shadows gathered up and snapped her arms together at the wrist and the feet together at the ankle. She lost her balance with a soft grunt, and fell, with her now bound bodice, on top of me. I opened my eyes, watching as she froze in shock. Her feet, which had been separated to help her retain balance, were now stuck together right at my shins. This caused her legs to spread and her knees to bend, and her hips, as small as they were, to fall right above mine. Her arms had been brought together at the same rate, and she barely caught herself from completely falling on top of me by using her elbows, which pressed into my left shoulder and mid chest, with her now clenched fists on the right side of my neck. She had fumbled the knife in her shock, apparently, because I could feel its weight to my left. The short silk sleeping dress she had been given to wear by the maids rode high because of her spread hips, revealing almost all of her legs. The loose garment dropped, as well, so give a look-see at her just-developing chest.

The girl, as attractive as she might be, was way too young to be doing what she had no doubt been doing her entire life. Chikou must've been one hell of a sick bastard.

"How does it feel, then, to be in chains again?" I asked, knowing she wouldn't respond. Those usual apathetic eyes were watching me now behind her curtain of orange bangs, giving me a look that I couldn't place, but lay somewhere between shock and fury. Seeing this look, I sighed. We'd be getting nowhere tonight, then. I'd still understand her just as little as I did now, judging by that look. I broke my gaze away from her, finding the knife and carefully picking it up, sliding open my bedside drawer and placing it inside before shutting the furniture. Accepting that nothing was going to get done, I shifted myself under her to get more comfortable before taking a deep breath and relaxing. Mind as well get some sleep, then.

It wasn't long before I felt her lips on mine, as she pressed her hips deepened into my own. As soft as her lips felt, I didn't respond, preferring to frown slightly at her easy transfer to seduction. Definitely a screwed up child.

I broke away from her, but she didn't stop in the light kissing, moving to my neck and she slowly started to trail down. As good as it felt, and as much as I knew fucking a child wouldn't be the worst thing I've done, I knew that doing her now would bring horrid consequences in the future. As such, my frown deepened, "Call me old school, but I usually like to get to know a girl before we fuck." She didn't stop, causing me to growl. I grabbed her small shoulder and pushed her off of me, letting her fall to my side and onto her back. "That meant stop." At my clarification, she finally didn't move, just staring at me with those ever-persistent eyes. Too tired to play her games, I slipped my arm under the pillow and the other around her waist, pulling her close with her back to me. If I was going to sleep that night, I might as well get comfortable.

"And yet ya cuddle me like a lover; why?" It was only my second time hearing her speak, but it didn't strike me as odd that I had already memorized how her voice sounded. She was hard to forget, to say the least.

"If ya don't like it, then leave." My statement didn't garner a response, as she didn't budge from my non-moving arms. As I was almost asleep, however, she started to feel determined to make talk.

"Why are you doing this?"

"What, attempting to sleep? Thing's do that when tired." At my smartass response, she didn't answer. All I received was a cold-shouldered silence until I sighed, finally giving her the response she wanted. "Hell if I know."

Well, it may not have been the one she wanted, but it was the one I had.

"Then why do it?" She questioned, and when I didn't answer right away, she turned around to face me, tucking her bound hand up to my chest as she watched me with those stormy eyes, awaiting an answer.

"What's your name?" I questioned in return, feeling curious. A question for a question was only fair.

"That doesn't answer anything."

"You're laying in my bed; I've got a damn right to know." I told her, closing my eyes and re-adjusting my arm to get more comfortable with her new position.

"Mukuro." She finally said, and I could feel her eyes bore into where mine were, even though they were shut.

"Then Mukuro, ya should know I'm a very whimsical person. If I feel like I want to do something, I'll do it. And after all these years of doing stuff that way, I've found that life's a hell'ova lot better."

* * *

"Glad to see you're alive." Minuka remarked as he entered the dining hall for breakfast, finding Mukuro sitting directly on my left at the head of the table. He gave the girl a smile that wasn't returned, taking his own seat across from her. Never minding her, he continued on with his day, "Garudu and Toku had to leave last night to travel back to the Main compound, urgent business concerning the deployment of the new recruits they said. As such, I'm wondering if you'll need any more companionship when visiting Raizen? I'll be quite bored all by my lonesome here."

My brow furrowed, "Ya wouldn't be by yourself, but I don't see why not. I'll need someone to sober me up after we get too drunk."

A playful smile split the boy's face, "Well, Fera's gotten herself all obsessed with that human boy in the Western regions, so she's leaving to pay him a visit today. Matsukune and Rema will no doubt want to be left to themselves, as I heard he had something special planned for her out in the gardens; and Lashane won't let me anywhere near Parat since I questioned her to how well he fucks. Therefore, I'm afraid I'm stuck with ya until we get back."

"Ya make it sound like a bad thing." I said with a grin, imagining Lashane's face when Minuka asked her the oh-so-embarrassing question. Mukuro appeared to be ignoring the two of us, focusing on her meal. Two dark gray shadows were sunk into her skin, telling of the invisible demon energy lacing them together to form the shackles I had encased her in the previous night. It was a technique I had come up with sometime during my original conquest, when practicing on prisoners of war. Whenever she tried to harm me, the shackles would automatically appear, trapping her limbs together once more. When not attempting physical harm upon myself, she was free of the bindings- save the rings of shadow around her wrists and ankles. Minuka shrugged with a smartass smirk plastered on his face.

"Judging by how much booze we'll likely be carrying back, I almost think it is."

* * *

"Ya really have lost it this time." I commented as he tipped back another bottle of booze. We were drinking heavier stuff this time, compliments of that clan under his control.

"Don't blame me, I didn't ask for this." I scoffed as he so bluntly put it off on the woman.

"But ya did, ya fucked her. And then ya ran away. What if you've got a kid? Ya fell for a woman during a one night stand, then ya go all crazy and start starving yourself."

He grinned, "Oh, I know I've got a kid. Did a little atavism, if ya catch my drift. She's a damn strong woman, that one."

I perked a brow, I'd heard rumors about demons doing such things to preserve their line, but I had never taken Raizen for the type. I just shook my head, sighing. "You're a real prick, ya know that? Walking out on her like that."

"What the hell was I supposed to do, stick around? That bitch's eaten more humans than I have." I laughed, rocking back at the thought of Raizen being scared of a woman.

Then again, Rema could get a little scary now and then.

"Ah, talkin' 'bout bitches, who's that new whore ya got? A bit young for ya, if ya don't mind me sayin'."

I snorted, "Even if I did mind, you'd say it anyway." He grinned, knowing it was true. "Besides, I'm not fucking her." I paused to think about it, picturing her in one hundred years or so. "Yet."

"Yet?" He rocked back with laughter, holding his gut as he sloshed a bit of his booze to the ground. "Damn, and ya call me crazy! You're the craziest bitch I know!"

I grinned, taking the comment as a compliment. "Well, ya know us crazy types. Always vying for power."

"Got that right." He muttered, tilting his head back as he drained the last of his mug. "So what're ya gunna do now, eh? Kill off this little country I've created?"

"When you're producing booze like this?" I gave him an incredulous look. "Hell no!" We both laughed for a short while, and Raizen's servant came in after not too long, refilling our drinks. "Besides, what would I do without a sparring partner? If there's anyone out there strong as us I'd like to know now. Then I can kill your ugly mug off and put the guy in charge of this place. He'll sure as hell be more pleasant to look at."

"Hey, I'd rather look at your crossdressin' cousin than you if he were up to the fight, but he ain't, so I ain't complaining." We laughed again, the booze definitely getting to us more than sake ever could. Things were even starting to go blurry.

"Damn…" He droned on a more serious note after our laughter had faded. "Hey, can I ask you a serious question?"

"You'd do it even if I said ya couldn't." I told him with a grin, which he returned.

"How do you women do it? Make a guy fall in love in one night?" He leaned over the table to ask his question, rank alcoholic breath reaching me even as I leaned against the wall a good meter away.

"Hell if I know." I answered with a shrug; "I've been fucking women since I hit puberty."

* * *

"How are ya feeling?" Minuka asked, looking up from a book he was reading at the table to watch me as I entered the room from the sleeping area. My head still hurt from the previous night's engagement with Raizen. We had ended up staying at a village just outside his domain, at a small inn that offered free rooms on account of who we were. Although I didn't remember Mukuro's assassination attempt last night, I woke with her lying next to me, shackled. She tried it every night, always with something new. But judging how drunk I was by how much my head hurt, I wasn't surprised I didn't remember it.

"Like hell. Where's some food?" Minuka smiled at my blunt honesty, going back to his book.

"The servant will be bringing it up any minute now, I ordered for the two of ya. How'd ya sleep? Mukuro didn't almost succeed this time, did she?"

"She's still breathing, isn't she?" Said girl smarted as she entered the room, a slightly annoyed look on her face. A small smile was all Minuka gave the girl before promptly zoning her attitude out.

"I don't remember half of me and Raizen's drinking, much less whatever happened between that time and when I fell asleep. Did I come to conclusions about anything important?" I asked, knowing Minuka would fill in the blanks of my memory. If I decided to go to war, I should probably become aware of it.

"Only that both ya and Raizen are completely off your rocker, that booze will be shipped in every year so long as ya come to spar annually, and that you're both absolutely clueless when it comes to women. The only thing that almost surprises me is the last, considering your gender. But then again, I do believe we were born into the wrong bodies, Ryo-sama."

I grunted my agreement, knowing it was the truth but not in the mood talk anymore. Mukuro padded past me across the room, going to look out the window at something that caught her eye. A small frown tugged its way onto her face as she watched whatever it was that's out there with mild disdain.

"We've got company."

Almost on cue, a loud, booming voice sounded out across the entire village:

"SHADOW DEMON RYO, YOU ARE HEREBY BEING PUT UNDER ARREST FOR MULTIPLE ACCOUNTS OF MANSLAUGHTER, TREACHERY, AND OTHER HORRENDOUS ACTIVITIES! BY ORDER OF KING ENMA, WE ARE HERE TO BRING YOU TO COUNCIL IN THE SPIRIT WORLD, DEAD OR ALIVE!"

* * *

"Damn, they really outdid themselves with this one." I commented, leaning over the girl's shoulder to peer out the window. Sure enough, the Spirit World had sent a good two or three thousand fighters to take me down, all decked out in the best armor, and led by a tall man with a head full of neon blue hair.

"Ya just sparred with Raizen; think ya can handle them?" Minuka asked, looking out the window with a curious expression. Mukuro shifted, obviously not liking the proximity between the three of us.

"We didn't go at it that hard yesterday, I'm up for it." I said with a shrug, watching as the army of warriors stood completely still, waiting for my response to their sudden appearance.

"Ya destroyed three mountains, created twenty two tornadoes, and misplaced and entire forest. Are ya sure?" Even Minuka seemed doubtful of me this time. I shrugged again, not seeing the harm in it. Besides, the boy was always a worrywart.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Take Mukuro and head on back to the castle. Fast, too. I don't want ya getting caught in this." Minuka seemed hesitant, but after one last glance at me, he sighed, and nodded.

"Alright. Ya heard her, let's go." He lightly grabbed the girl's shoulder, starting to direct her away from the window. After they almost reached the door, however, the girl paused and looked back at me.

"If ya get killed by anyone besides me, I'll personally slaughter them before hunting you down in whatever hell they send ya to and kill your soul myself." I grinned at her threat, watching as Minuka just sighed, grabbing the girl's bicep and disappearing as they sped away. Without anyone else I was worried about getting in the way, I myself disappeared, reappearing outside the village gate and in front of the large army.

"Have you decided to turn yourself in?" The blue haired man yelled, glaring at me past the bright sun beaming down on us. I scoffed.

"Ya wish."

With that statement, he seemed to grin past his cast-iron helmet. I quickly glanced over the army one more time, trying to decide on the best course of action. One giant move would be the best, wiping them all out at once would save me a lot of time. I might even be able to catch up with Minuka and Mukuro that way. But then again, considering I told Minuka to travel fast, he probably slipped into the shadows. I'd never catch up that way. Although, the singular move would still be the best option: it would consume less energy than fighting all day and night.

But if I fought them all one-by-one, I'd have a lot more fun with the bloodshed. The decision was a hard one, and it took me a good minute to make up my usually decisive mind.

Knowing what I had to do, I pulled my hand out of my pockets, placing my feet a good distance apart. Off in the distance, a forest could be seen. That, along with the village and the army, would be where I could pool shadows.

Placing my hands flat, face down in front of me; I pulled the shadows of the forest up into the world. All the trees started to loose their color as I pulled out their shading, building the shadows together into one giant mass. Next, I started to pull the shadows from the village, transferring it through the ground and shooting it into the forest beyond, where it morphed together with the growing blob in the distance. Some in the army jumped at seeing the wave of black slide underneath their feet before passing by into the land behind them. The general, leader, or whatever he was sure didn't seem amused. He started down his line of men, readying them for battle. The next part, humans, was harder. I pushed their shadows back, attaching it to the huge mass of blackness behind them. It fed on their strings, growing even further until it pulsated and bubbled. Last but far from least, I poured my energy into the thing, giving it life and power. Shaping it into a most familiar form, I grinned as I kept adding more and more energy. It would be devastating.

The blue haired man obviously wasn't concerned, as he unsheathed his sword, holding the gleaming metal into the air. In one swift move, he lowered his sword to point at me, screaming: "CHARGE!"

So they did, and I let go of the mass of shadows, letting to race forward, being pulled by the strings attaching it to the soldiers all by itself. The shadow, taking the form of the huge tsunami wave I shaped it into, came forth quicker and with a louder rumble than the army. The shadow wave blocked out the looming sun for the quickest of seconds, causing the smarter ones of the army to pause and look back, before it caught up to the men, crashing down on them in a deafening display. The shadows crushed the men by their sheer weight, and those unlucky enough to survive the initial blow became consumed by the shadow world as the liquid darkness spread out, splashing against my feet as they both sank into the ground and moved in all directions, getting back to their previous owners, as was their nature.

The blackness splashed and sounded as I crossed through it, moving forward to the one man I spared from the brunt of my attack. None other than the general himself lay face down in the slowly fading darkness beneath the shining sun. He groaned as I approached, coughing and sputtering, but unable to move his nearly destroyed body- almost all of his bones I had allowed to be crushed by the shadow tsunami. He moaned as I squatted in front of him, lifting his head up by his obnoxious hair so that he could look at me while I spoke to him.

"Why don't ya run back to that lazy ass King of yours and give him a little message from me?" I paused with a grin, making sure he got everything nice and clear so Enma could hear the brunt of my words. "Next time his stupid highness wants to see me, he can come down here himself, bow down on his knees, cower at my feet, and kiss my ass."

His face landed in the dirt of the land as I dropped his head, shoving my hands in my pockets, and beginning on my walk back to the castle.

* * *

"Tell me, what's the point of me giving ya a room, when ya only use it to hold your clothes?" I asked, leaning in the doorway to look at the girl, who sat on the couch, patiently waiting for me to arrive. She shrugged.

"Then take it back."

"Where will ya hold your clothes?"

"You've got a closet."

I laughed shortly, closing the door behind me and crossing the room to the balcony. A slight breeze whispered through the air, pulling the shadowknox just enough to let them float in the wind. With a lean, I pressed my forearms into the stone. I felt her padding up beside me, leaning with her back against the rails. I looked to her, waiting for her to speak. After a few minutes of searching the sky, she did.

"How did you get so strong?" She finally asked, eyes dropping from the sky and landing on mine. I smirked, looking out at the country under my control. A beautiful bright blue sky stretched across the horizon, flaying open the clouds and leaving way for the yellow sun.

"Born that way, I suppose."

"I was being serious."

"As am I." I took a glance at her, finding an irked look on her face. Smiling at her frustration (it was better than apathy, at least), I looked away again. "My mother gave her power to me when I was born. Not all credit should go to her, of course. I've worked too damn hard to call all this birthright."

She was silent again, thinking it over. After gathering her thoughts, she spoke again. "Will you give it to me then? That power that ya promised."

"Promised?" I perked a brow. Yes, I had told her I could make her powerful, but never did I give my word. "I never promise anything. It binds ya to something, and with my life, I can't afford to break loyalty just because I slipped in a single word. But," I continued when I saw her eyes darken, "I can make ya stronger. With those eyes of yours, I'm pretty damn positive you'll be as strong as me one day."

"My eyes?" Her brows furrowed, not understanding. I nodded, lifting a hand up and brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Yep. Ya can tell a lot from a person's eyes." My smile turned into a grin as a new idea struck me. "As for training, though, I might have to start ya off under Minuka." At her solid, disbelieving look, I couldn't help but laugh. "Just a joke, now, don't go getting your panties in a wad. You'd give the boy a damn good run for his money, though."

She eased off a bit at my laughter, and after a few seconds, she questioned me again. "Why do ya call him that? 'Boy', I mean."

I blinked; shocked she'd ask such a thing. I'd have figure Minuka would've filled her in at one point or another. "He'll always be a 'boy' to me; I raised the kid." Her eyes widened, not expecting that. I looked away; reminiscing about all his pesky questions as a kid- never once did they go unanswered. He was always so playful and cheery, refined and polite. Everything I sure as hell never was as a kid.

"You're joking again, right?" She asked, furrowing her brows. I shook my head, looking to her out of the corner of my eye.

"Not at all. Why does that surprise ya?"

She shrugged, a bland look on her face as she gazed away from me and back into the room. "I didn't think you were that old."

Depression lines were quick to swirl above my head as my shoulders stooped. "I'm not old…" I muttered, more to convince myself than her. "I'm still in my prime."

She pushed away from the railing, walking into my room as she headed for the door, "Keep telling yourself that."

I blinked, snapped out of my mood by her tone. What that playfulness I heard? Certainly a new development. A grin made it's way onto my face, and she turned to look at me once more before she was about to leave the room. A smile that had been on her face, I noticed, dropped.

"What the hell are you staring at?" My grin grew at her ever-so-annoyed eyes.

"Oh, nothing." She shot once last angry look at me before leaving the room. I turned back to my view, enjoying the nice breeze once more. "Nothing at all…"

* * *

"Ya are, above all things, the most persistent person I've ever met." I told her as she fell on top of me with her arms and legs once more bound. She huffed, rolling over beside me, onto her back. An angry glare was directed at the ceiling. I lifted her weapon of choice again, ready to place it in my (nearing crowded) drawer when I realized what it was. "What the hell were ya going to do with this?"

I waved the spoon before her, and her glare was directed at me. "What do ya think?" She snapped, pissed that she, for the umpteenth time, had failed in killing me. "Gauge out your eyes and dig through your throat, dumbass."

I perked a brow, wondering if she was serious. When her glare didn't fade, and I realized she was, a grin wormed its way onto her face. "Well," I smarted, opening my drawer and dropping it inside with the rest of her weapons of choice, "at least you're getting creative."

She grunted, flipping onto her side as we, like usual, made ourselves comfortable. I blinked, noticing something odd. Furrowing my brows, I scooted closer to her, sniffing at the back of her head. "Did ya use a different shampoo?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, odd. I like the other one better."

"Hell if I care. Shut up so we can go to sleep." I shrugged, moving back into my comfortable position before taking a deep breath and relaxing as much as I could with that odd scent lying right in front of my nose. It was a few hours later, in the dead midst of my sleep, when I noticed something else odd. Mukuro shifting in the slightest, scooting slightly farther away awoke me from my slumber. I frowned, not liking the sudden loss of warmth, and wrapped my hand farther around her waist, pulling her close again. It wasn't two seconds after that when I noticed the difference.

The shadows in front of my door were gone.

To confirm, I reached out and checked for my guard's energy. Nothing was to be found. Fera was away on business, and the rest of the wing was in their places, night patrol the only moving object I could sense. That was, until the shadow's alerted me to a slight shift of their own- there was a creature moving throughout the castle, heading straight towards my room. It possessed a barely sensible amount of youki, I noticed, which was why I hadn't felt it earlier. Feeling particularly lazy, I let it be. When it came into my room and got close enough, I'd kill it then.

It snuck into my room with ease, slipping past the locked door without a hitch. It was almost completely silent, the ruffle of it's clothes the only true give away of it's presence. Just as it was about to step on the shadow of my bed, however, Mukuro did something completely unexpected. She twisted over me in the bed, pushing herself onto her hands and sending an all-too strong kick to the face of the would-be assassin. After I had recovered my shock, and the assassin sent flying through my wall, most likely dead, Mukuro landed off the bed on the balls of her feet, an extremely pissed look on her face. She was about to go after the demon, too, when my voice stopped her.

"Ya didn't have to do that, ya know. I was about to take care of it." She looked over at me, not shocked to see me awake now, but still angry with me for some reason.

"Bullshit. You were dead asleep." She called, thinking me a liar. I shook my head, lifting myself onto my elbows to peer at her through the night.

"Not true. I was waiting for him to step on the shadow of the bed so I could kill him without waking ya." I paused, letting that sink in as I flopped back onto my mattress. "Which he was about to do, if ya didn't notice. Now come back to bed, it's rather cold tonight and I'm still willing to try to get some sleep in."

She grunted, less angry at my explanation, and more generally pissed at the foolish demon. Moving swiftly, she crawled over me and slipped under the covers to my right. "How did ya know he was there?" She asked after I wrapped my arm around her once more in attempt to get back to sleep.

"I felt him."

"How?"

I shrugged, "Through the shadows, at first, but after I pinpointed him I could feel his youki."

Her brows furrowed as she flipped over to face me, "Youki? That's demon energy, right? I didn't know you could feel through it." Was she serious? Her expression told me she was. She must've seen my shocked reaction, because her lips tugged into a frown. "What?"

"Ya are serious." I stated, amazed. What was with that? I couldn't believe it. Had she honestly no knowledge of youki? She used it just then, too!

"Spit it out, Ryo. I'm too tired to deal with bullshit." She deadpanned, and I shifted to get a better look at her eyes.

"Are ya honestly telling me ya never learned how to use youki?" I asked, curious beyond belief. After all, she had used it just then.

"No, and I don't see why that's so odd." She glared, starting to give me the cold shoulder. My eyebrows raised.

"Because ya used it just then, when punching that fool." She scoffed in disbelief, rolling back over. "If ya don't believe me, Mukuro, then ya can ask Minuka about it in the morning. Don't know how you've done it, but it seems to me that you're using youki without even realizing it."

She looked over her shoulder, studying my face to see if I was telling the truth. Which I was. She seemed to notice that after a few seconds of deliberation. "And you're just now telling me this?"

"I honestly thought ya knew. Ya use it so thoroughly already, I never thought ya didn't know what ya were doing."

"Well, I didn't." She looked away again, staring at the other side of the room. Remembrance of what we talked about earlier that day hit me, and I came up with an idea.

"Do ya want to learn? How to control your youki, I mean." When she turned to stare at me with a baffled look in her eyes, I continued. "It's the first step of gaining power. I only learned how to use it after I learned about the shadows, and that stunted me for a good number of years. I could be much more powerful if I'd had gotten the head start over controlling it, it's not something a demon should go without learning."

"You're honestly offering to teach me, who has repeatedly tried to kill you, to be a better killer?" She asked, wide eyed. I nodded. A good minute of shock passed off of her until she eased back into the bed, getting comfortable once more. "Alright, then. When can we start?"

"Tomorrow." I didn't want to delay, and honestly, there wasn't much better to do around here. I could feel her nod, tucking her arms up to her face and closing her eyes. I did much of the same, allowing myself to relax much more now that I was sure our conversation was over. "Goodnight, then."

"Yeah, night."

* * *

**Well? How do you like it? Good, bad, mediocre? :] I tried to capture Mukuro's 'you don't own me, and acting like you do only pisses me off more' vibe, so how was it? Once again, this was two chapters combined into one, so you all get the full experience of both chapters without having to wait so much news, too! If I double up two more times, then there will only be three updates until Ryo's arc is officially over! :D That's right, over! Expect things to move fast from now on!**

**This week's shoutout to my beloved reviewers makes me feel as loved as always: Kage Hakari, pyrosnightmare, and NA! You guys rock my world :D Thank you so much for supporting me and this story for so long- aren't you excited, we're almost to fifty chapters! Woot! And it's all because of awesome people like you :] Many, many thanks, my friends.**

**And that's all for today loves! See you next week! Please review!  
**


	48. Enemies : Family

**I'm am so sorry everyone! Reasons for delay are explained below! Here's another double chap, and I don't own YYH!  


* * *

**"Faster, Mukuro. Speed is better than strength for someone your size in a fight." I instructed, watching as Minuka deflected the last fist she sent him with ease, causing her to stumble forward before she caught herself. Hands on her knees, she panted as beads of sweat rolled down her face. Minuka hadn't even blinked at her in the entire three hours we had been at it today. Yet, she still put her all into it, attempting to send him flying with every blow she missed. A knock came on the training room door, and Rema's voice entered in through the heavy wood.

"Ya have a visitor, Ryo-sama!" She proclaimed, not bothering with opening the door and disrupting our training of Mukuro even further until she was certain it was necessary.

"Are they important?" I yelled back, signaling to Mukuro and Minuka to pause and take a break. The young girl gratefully went over to where she stored a container of water, lifting it to her lips and drinking it heartily to regain her energy.

"Not very." Came the honest reply. An offended gasp came later, making me grin. Rema always knew just how to piss people off. The fact that she would bother to do so, however, spoke volumes of the fool who wanted to see me. Curious to see what wretch had gotten on Rema's bad side so easily, as it usually took a good number of months, I went to the door and opened it only enough for me to slip out, then shut it behind me. With or without myself there, Minuka would no doubt continue the training.

"I'll have you know I was handpicked by my Lord Enma! This is a great duty and power I posses, demon, so do not mistake me for one of your murderous, lollygagging friends!" The spirit world goon sniveled, turning his already pointed nose upwards even farther at my life long friend.

"As one of those murderous, lollygagging friends, I'll have ya know that if ya speak to Rema like that again, I'll send your head back to your fool of a king on a platter." Rema gave me a small smile at my immediate defense of her.

"He's says he's here on very important and hasty business and threatened to have the maids sold if they didn't bring him to ya right away." I raised a brow, wondering just who the man thought he was. I was the only one selling my slaves, and the maids themselves were under direct leadership from Rema. She wouldn't tolerate me letting go one of her workers because some bratty goon demanded it; not that I'd let it happen in the first place.

"I'm afraid ya are mistaken then, as only Rema decides which personnel stay on board and which leave. On that note, I would never let any maid of mine to be sold; they are free people, paid in a home for their family and gold for their meals. There are no slaves in this castle." I told the buffoon, who went red as a tomato. A deep, snotty scowl drug into his face.

"On behalf of Lord Enma, I am here to take a census of your country. I'd ask you to treat me with as much respect that you would my Lord, but I fear respect is impossible for your kind." He spat, straightening his back and glaring down at me. I smirked.

"You're right; you're better off acting on behalf of yourself here. None of us think too highly of your royal idiot, so if ya don't mind, ya can leave now." He sneered, not liking my reference to his king.

"I'm afraid I do mind, as I must have this census completed within the year, and there are many other places I must still visit." My smirk dropped.

"I'll send for a clean up crew." Rema stated softly, seeing where this was heading. She turned on her heel, leaving the two of us by ourselves.

"Ya don't get it, do ya? It wasn't a request." I told him, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Neither is this census." He stated seriously. It took a few seconds of staring for me to decide that I didn't like him. Annoyed at his smartass attitude, I spiked two shadows up his sides, chopping his arms off at the shoulder. He stumbled back, scream ripping from his throat like a banshee as the blood began to spray. Ignoring the bleeding fool, I looked to the two demon maids at the end of the hall. They must've been the cleaning crew Rema went for.

"Clean the blood, burn the arms. Then send him back to his master." I told them, and they nodded, smiles on their faces. They had, obviously, overheard my statement about how he wasn't in charge around here. Seeing the opportunity for a little bit more pestering of Enma, I spoke to them one last order before heading back to my much more important business of instructing Mukuro.

"Oh, and brand him as a slave while you're at it. Right across his forehead, for everyone to see." Their smiles turned into grins as they bowed, watching me leave the hall.

* * *

Out of all the ways I had ever woken up, I was the most curious about this one.

Mukuro, out of all the women I knew, had curled herself up to my chest, wrapping one arm around my torso and laying her head on my shoulder. It was interesting, to say the least, to not see her in chains this early in the morning. The shadows still lay dormant upon her wrists and ankles, as if they had never been activated in the first place. To add to that fact, I had no memory of stopping a would-be-assassination.

It was if she had just climbed into bed as carefully as she could so as to not wake me up. It had to be one of the weirdest things she'd ever done.

When I awoke and figured all of this out, she was still asleep. Hair dusted over her pretty little face just enough to make her look particularly beautiful in the rising sunlight flooding in from the balcony. Her lips were parted in the slightest, moving every now and then as she talked in her sleep. Her words, whatever they may be, were inaudible even to my demon hearing. I smiled, taking in the moment. After a few minutes of watching her sleep, I resorted to sleeping in a bit longer, closing my eyes and waiting for her to wake so that we might go down to eat.

That happened what I figured to be an hour or so later, when a soft knock came to my door. I ignored it, figuring whatever they wanted wasn't as important as waking the girl beside me. But as it was, she shifted at hearing this, stretching her arm over my body as she attempted to wake herself up. Her head lifted from my shoulder for a couple of seconds as the knocking came again, before she realized where she was and dropped back against me.

"You awake?" She asked softly, not wanting to wake me if I was still sleeping. I peeked one eye open to look at her, catching her staring up at me with half-lidded eyes and a tired expression.

"Have been for awhile now. Ya were still sleeping though, so I didn't want to wake ya by moving." She nodded, taking a deep breath before lifting herself up and sitting in the bed lazily. Back slouched against the headboard, she called to whoever was at the door.

"Come in." I almost laughed at the way she played off her not-so-violent way into my bed last night. Like everything was normal. She must've been in a hell of a good mood, too, to answer my door for me. Said door creaked open to reveal a nervous looking maid, obviously human, who kept her head bowed as she entered the door.

"You were late to breakfast, so the staff wanted to know if you wished to be served in bed today." She spoke softly, in a voice that begged forgiveness for her intrusion into my room.

"That would be lovely." I said, giving the girl a smile before she beamed, nodding before bowing quickly and leaving the room.

"Always the charmer." Mukuro accused, rubbing her left eye to wake it up. I grinned, arching my back to stretch before lifting myself up and leaning against the headboard beside her.

"Don't be jealous now, Mukuro." I teased, making her eyes narrow and a glare be shot my way. "I haven't had another woman in this bed since ya came along."

"Ah, this bed." She caught, her glare darkening in the slightest. I shrugged, brushing off the violent look.

"What the point of a harem if ya don't use it? Besides, does any other bed matter?" She just grunted, moving to sit cross-legged as the doors to my room opened before us, and a meal placed on bed trays was ushered in.

* * *

"You're getting weaker, old man." I taunted, moving out of the way of Raizen's clawed hand as he swiped at me. The ground adjacent to his blow shattered, and I leapt out of the way. As much as I may have teased him about it, I knew it was true. Our spars didn't last as long as they used to, he was losing his strength more and more as the years of starvation passed.

"Heh, you're only saying that 'cause you're starting to see the wrinkles on your face, hag." We grinned; keeping at it atop the circular desert plateau we had leapt to during some point of our fight. It wasn't until we were both dripping with sweat when we talked again, but this time, Parat started it.

"Ryo-sama. We've got an emergency." I raised a brow, looking at him as he appeared over my shoulder.

"I'm sure it can wait." His look was grave as he shook his head.

"I'm afraid it can't."

"Then spit it out boy, we're having fun here." Raizen snapped, never the one to encourage pauses in action. I gave Parat a look that said I agreed.

"I'm not sure we should talk about it here. It might encourage… stupid actions." He looked at Raizen when speaking the last part. The demon deadpanned at my engineer slash bodyguard.

"Oh please." I said, getting at what Parat was hinting at. "The day Raizen invades our country is the day I destroy his. That's the way it's been for a good century now, and that's the way it's going to be until the day one of us keels over." My sparring partner nodded, motioning with his hand for me to go on. "So just say it already, Parat. You're not doing anybody any great duty by stalling."

He shifted, taking one last glance at Raizen before looking to me nervously. Biting his lip, he took one last preparing breath before spitting it out. "Mukuro has beaten Minuka in a duel."

Things went deadly serious in an instant.

"Are they both alive?" A nod made me sigh before a grin made it's way to my face. "Then it's all good. Who wins what between those two it is exactly that- between those two."

"That's not all." He said, panic starting to make it's way into his eyes, which was the only thing visible past the wraps. "Minuka wishes to step down as second in command."

I was too stunned to think. I mean sure, the action wasn't uncalled for, but honestly? I raised that boy for the position, and he was just going to let it go? Just because he lost a single duel?

Raizen let out a low whistle. "Perhaps it's time for the booze."

Nodding was all I could do at that point, as I stared off into nowhere, waiting for the request to register in my brain.

* * *

"Are ya sure?" I asked him, crossing my arms as he smiled. He nodded, a peaceful look on his pretty face.

"I'm positive. This way, you'll be with the person who can protect ya the best, and I can finally settle in with Garudu." It was true. Having to near constantly be away from his lover was a part of the position. This way, the two of them would never have to be separate again. I sighed, seeing his logic clearly. It wasn't all that bad of a decision, really. The change was bound to happen eventually, at the rate Mukuro was growing. Give or take another two or three centuries, and she could very well be at my level.

Running one hand through my hair and shoving the other in my pocket, I nodded. "Alright then, I'll go tell her the news."

The maids bowed as I passed them in the halls, making my way away from the gardens, where I had been conversing with Minuka at, and up to my room. My mind was calmly processing everything. If I died, would Mukuro do well as a ruler? Would she even want the position? It would be juvenile to turn down the offer, but she fully had the right to. I even briefly questioned if she'd go back to attempting to kill me every night. It had stopped almost as soon as I had started training her, but if she one night succeeded, the country would be rightfully hers. Would Raizen kill her, if she killed me? Possibly. It would depend on how I went out. It wasn't that odd, as well, to let her be my second in command. Considering I slept next to her every night, she could almost be considered my mate. And it was only natural to let your partner rule at your side. She was almost grown enough to be in my taste range, too, so it wouldn't be long before she was my actual mate.

My feet were silent as I walked calmly though the halls up to my room. When I stepped inside and spied her leaning against the railing out on the balcony, most of the questions vanished. I smiled, somewhat happy she finally earned the position. She'd continue to grow, and it'd be right at my side, not as some odd tag-along that had caught my interest. As I approached from behind her lithe form, I wrapped one hand around her waist and leaned against her, allowing my other arm to rest next to her own.

"Congratulations, Mukuro." I told her, tucking my nose into the back of her neck. She didn't bother looking at me, knowing what I meant.

"Then I suppose it'd be stupid to ask if you'd heard or not." She responded, watching the setting sun with minimal interest.

"It would. Minuka has stepped down. How would ya like to be my new second in command?" My no-beating-around-the-bush way of asking her brought a smirk to her face.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Another half century passed us all by like a breeze. Things, for once, were almost peaceful. Or rather, as peaceful as they were ever going to be. I still had to deal with Enma every damn year attempting to enforce some new policy or another, and better yet, every now and then he actually sent down armies to capture me. More than once Mukuro dealt with these nuisances for me. It was widely known of the relationship between the Spirit World and I. But one day, just past the half-centennial mark of when Mukuro took her place by my side, Enma went too far.

I received the news from the source itself. Everything had been as usual that day. I had even felt so lively I had decided to take a stroll about the castle. So, when Minuka suddenly appeared in the foyer at the precise moment I walked in, I knew something was wrong. And that wrong something laid limp, cradled by Minuka as he stood in front of me.

The maids gasped as he appeared from the shadows, holding that which he treasured above all else. Sure enough, Minuka, with his hair hell and too many bruises and cuts for any parent's liking held a stone cold Garudu like it was he who had died. No expression was on the boy's face as he looked at me. But when he squatted before me, laying out my Strategic General's body like it was the most precious thing in the world at my feet, an inconceivable amount of sadness washed over him. Minuka held back from crying, however, preferring just to brush his dead lover's hair out of his face, tears blocked by cold eyes.

Garudu had been through hell before he had died, of that much I was positive. Many cuts and bruises covered his body, and more than one looked like it could have killed him. The obvious source of his death, however, lay in the giant, gaping hole where his heart should have been.

"NO!" Rema's screams made nobody jump as she caught sight of her younger brother's body. Tears were pouring as she screamed again, falling at my feet beside Garudu's corpse. "Garudu! Garudu!"

He didn't reply to his name. He would never again.

"Who did it?" Matsukune asked, squatting beside Rema and wrapping his arm about her shoulders. Rema turned into him, sobbing.

"Enma." Came Minuka's soft reply. He never looked away from his lover's face. Not for a second.

I couldn't take it anymore. My throat was so tight- I couldn't breathe. I'm more than sure it was Mukuro who came up behind me, grabbing lightly onto my right bicep. It was only then I realized that my fist had been clenched so tight blood was dripping on the floor

"What are we to do, Ryo-sama?" Asked Fera, whose voice sounded graver than anybody else. I finally blinked away from the corpse, looking at everyone who had appeared in the room. All of my generals were there, clutched to their respective mates. Maids, servants, and guards had left their posts to catch the fuss. More than a few of them were in tears.

One of us had died. One of us. He had left, and would never return again. Minuka would never smile the same. Rema sure as hell would be different from now on. Nobody was willing to let Enma get away with this. If I had said anything other than what I had, riots would no doubt erupt in the country due to the injustice done to the beloved general's memory.

"This week, we mourn. Next, we take from Enma what he took from us. His son," I lifted my bloodstained hand, clenching it before everyone to make sure they were certain of my words, "will die by my hand."

* * *

"Will I be coming with ya?" Mukuro asked, seated on the edge of the bed. I looked at her through the mirror above my desk. A bowl of clean water and a rag had been set atop it's wood surface when we entered, and I had set right to washing the blood off.

"If ya want to." It would be unwise to have the both of us there. If we were both killed, it'd be the end. The end would put our country in shambles, at the best.

"It's smartest for me to stay." She decided, crawling into the bed. I nodded, accepting her decision. I would not force her to do anything should she not want. A hiss escaped my mouth when I realized just how deep my claws had gone. To the bone, leaving a never-ending bloody mess for me to deal with. Too tired for much more scrubbing, I sloppily rubbed ointment upon the wounds before roughly bandaging my hands. I crawled into the bed moments later, not in the mood to change clothes or even get comfortable with Mukuro. It's seemed she didn't like that, as she soon scooted closer to me, wrapping her own arm around my wait and pushing herself against my back. I ignored it, preferring to sleep off the anxiety rather than cuddle with her. She must not have noticed it, because all too soon I felt her hot lips on the back of my neck.

"Stop, Mukuro."

She did not. A hand slipped under my shirt, tracing circles onto my stomach with a perfectly sharp nail. A growl escaped my throat as I grabbed her hand and threw her off of me. If she would continue this, I had no qualms with throwing her into her own room for the night.

"I said stop." My voice came out as a harsh command- and I meant it. I didn't need her efforts of comforting me now. Sex would not calm me or make me feel any bit better.

"Then when, Ryo?" She snapped right back, grabbing my shoulder and pressing it into the bed. My eyes widened at her sudden outburst before they narrowed just as quickly. I grabbed her own shoulder, pushing her whole body into the bed below me. I snarled at her from above, placing a single claw at her throat. Killing her would be all-too easy.

"When I damn well feel like it."

Her resulting snarl was just ass pissed as mine, if not more. "You've kept me celibate for almost a goddamn century, and ya haven't fuckin' 'felt like it'? How long am I supposed to wait, damn it? Till ya go off to Enma and get killed? I'm your fuckin' second in command, not a mindless plaything! We've shared a goddamn bed for too long for ya to not have more than touched me like a lover!"

Her reasons were much more selfish than I gave her credit for. It was stupid of me to think she was doing it just to comfort me. She must've seen some level of understanding in my eyes, because she grabbed my hand that was at her throat and moved it away, slipping her other hand on my neck.

"Now fuck me, damn it." And with that, she pulled my head down to hers, pushing her mouth against mine.

* * *

Screams. That of women, children, ogres, and workers. They were constant, never ending. I basked in them, killing ogres and warriors left and right. Nobody who stood before me survived. Minuka and Fera were to my back, walking with me to Enma's office. Tuko, Parat, and the other generals had each destroyed a good measure of the Spirit King's castle. Fera was accompanying me only in case of an emergency, should either Minuka or I become wounded. Minuka wanted to watch the fool King's son die.

All members of my private army were present, fighting with Enma's own back outside the palace. It was all too easy to get in. Take no hostages had been my orders. Ones that every demon in my ranks enjoyed, killing with grins on their faces as they avenged their beloved general. But I was not here at the loss of a general. No, I was here because of something deeper. Something far more personal.

Enma had taken my son away, and I would do the same to him.

The Special Defense Force was cut through like butter as we continued on our way throughout the castle. Only Enma could provide a challenge for me, though I would not kill him. He deserved to suffer the agony of losing a child, and killing him would not bring the pleasure that watching him suffer would.

"Hey, ENMA!" I announced myself at the grand pair of doors that surely led to his throne room. They were thick, metal, and probably took a good hundred humans to make it budge. I kicked them down with a single attack, knocking them off their hinges as they fell to the floor at the feet of their ruler. Enma was a huge man, bathed in the darkness of the room. A pair of dark, angry eyes glared down at me, complimented by red skin and black hair. I was, in height, about the size of his pinky toenail, to put it into perspective. "Where's sonny boy?"

"You will not take my son's life." His voice, deep, loud, and angry bellowed throughout the entire realm.

"Ya don't really have an option in that." Something in my lazy posture or smartass response pissed him off.

"You are a pathetic creature, Ryo of the Shadow Clan. You are nothing compared to me. Now leave, before I destroy you and everything you hold dear." His command caused me to grin. My two generals didn't have that much control. Minuka chuckled slyly, tucking his face into his kimono sleeve to hide his empty smile. Fera burst out laughing, holding her gut as she got a good round of humor out of it. "What in my order was amusing to you, Shadow Clan pups?"

"Your brain must be rather small for someone your size." Fera stopped her laughter to smart off to the big man. His eyes visibly narrowed.

"I agree. There's not a person, demon or God, that can order Ryo-sama to do something. Especially something she has no intention of doing." Minuka added, clarifying for the fool just who I was. I was as strong as him, no doubt. If not stronger. His fake idealism of himself being the ultimate was too stupid. Demons near and abroad could just as easily fight him as I could. A moment of silence enveloped us all, as Enma's eyes met mine with a flash of pure, unadulterated hatred.

"Be reasonable, Enma." My voice echoed throughout the hollow room and into the ears of the ruler. "Hand over your son, or all of your children will die."

His face darkened at my threat. "I shall create a personal hell for you, Ryo of the Shadow Clan. I will enjoy tormenting your soul."

My grin widened, I was hoping for that response.

"Minuka, Fera. Spread the word. If any bastard children or pregnant whores are seen, they are to be killed on sight."

"Yes, Ryo-sama." They answered in unison, morphing into the darkness of the room. One of Enma's fists clenched, and his upper lip lifted into a snarl.

"You will regret this."

"Not as much as you." And with that final word, I slipped into the darkness, moving to slaughter any fool that lived in sight.

When all was done, we were positive the Spirit World would never recover. Its ranks were decimated. No women or children breathed. Only a few fast and smart ogres and warriors who had run off survived the massacre. With not one of my general's dead, but half of my personal army slaughtered, we collected our fellows' bodies and left for home.

* * *

"Ryo-sama!" Matsukune called throughout the garden, searching left and right but finding no sign of me. Catching sight of the girl below me, he ran to her, stopping only when directly in front of her. "Mukuro-san, have ya seen Ryo-sama lately?"

Mukuro lazily flipped another page of the war book she was reading, "Not of late, no."

His face dropped. With a sigh and a nod, he spoke again. "Alright, well, thanks anyways." Started off again, running a good distance before starting to call out my name repeatedly.

"What are ya doin' up there anyways?" She asked, looking up from her book and catching my eye. I lazed in the tree limb above her head, one hand holding up my head to watch her and the other fiddling with a leaf.

"Watching ya." She scoffed.

"What a productive pastime." Her sarcasm made me grin.

"It is, and I'll tell ya a secret if ya don't take it to heart." Her annoyed expression was noted as her next sentence dripped with boredom.

"Pray tell, what is it?" I dropped from the tree, landing in front of her in a squat. Licking the leaf, I pasted it to her forehead. Grinning even further when it stuck, I palmed my cheek and cocked my head.

"I've figured out your tick." It was something I was rather happy about, too. Her eyes narrowed as she snatched the leaf off her head and crumpled it.

"My tick?"

"Ah, your tick. Ya do it every time ya lie." Her annoyed expression dropped. Curiosity might have been present in her face had she not become so accustomed to hiding it.

"And what is this tick of mine?"

My grin stretched even further, "Can't tell ya that. You'll change it."

The expression was replaced by something of boredom as she ignored me, lifting her book back up. "Matsukune! Here she is!"

I sweatdropped at her vengeance, looking over my shoulder to where Matsukune suddenly jumped out of a tree's shadow. "I heard ya were lookin' for me?"

"I was, can we talk?" He glanced at Mukuro, who was ignoring the both of us. "Privately?"

I nodded, wondering just what it was he wanted. Mukuro's eyes bore into me one last time before we raced through the garden's shadows, appearing inside the maze. Bushes were cut high, and not a single shadow outside of natures could be felt within hearing distance.

"Now, what is it ya wanted?" I asked, starting the conversation. He shifted awkwardly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Let's walk." He said, and I stepped into pace beside him as we started deeper into the heart of the maze. "Well, ya probably already know how I feel about Rema."

"It's only the most obvious thing I've ever seen." I stated, looking straight ahead. "What's the point of this?"

He held his arms up in defense, "I'm getting there! Just hold ya horses, please. It's not as easy for me to say these things as it is for ya." He blushed, putting his hands back into his pockets in the most awkward way I'd ever seen him do anything. "Ya and I have known each other for a pretty long time, right? I've watched ya grow time and time again, but you're still the same old catch playin' girl I first met."

At my reminiscing smile, some of his confidence grew. He lightly touched my arm, and both of us stopped in the maze. I stared right at him, and he looked off to the side. "Since you're, ya know, Leader and all, I wanted to do this properly. Your father engaged Rema to Syuki, and even at Syuki's death, that cannot be broken until ya say so-"

"It's broken." I interjected, causing him to jump. He laughed shortly, somewhat nervously scratching the back of his head.

"That's not the part I'm all anxious about, ya see. I know all about what happened between Rema and ya, and well, I haven't wanted to push any boundaries by going too far now. But as you're Leader, it's all kind of your call." His blush grew by tenfold as he took a step back, bowing deeply from the waist. "Will ya allow me to take Rema as my mate?"

* * *

**First and foremost, let me apologize again for this chapter being a day late! I'm am so, so very sorry. I had a migraine yesterday (it was horrid, really), and I could barely make it through school. As such, when I got home, I went to bed. I've been recovering all morning, hence why I didn't update this morning either. But hey, you'll be happy to hear the Ryo's Arc ends next week, right? That's right! It's over, done, finished! Back to Toshiko, and more importantly, the Dark Tournament! :D I've got a feeling you guy's will like that.**

**Being that my migraine typically last a week before they peak, and then it takes a full day to recover from them entirely, I want to give a super huge, over flowing with gratitude shout out to my awesome reviewers! Kage Hakari, LadyxAbsinthe, DayDreamer, and OTJ! Thank you guys sooo much, really! Every time I saw a review it made getting through the day that much easier. Thank you, infinitely.**

**See you all next week (on time)! Review Please!**


	49. Yesterday's Endings

**And thus, Ryo's Arc concludes. We've been waiting a looong time for this :p ATTENTION EVERYONE! IT IS HIGHLY SUGGESTED YOU GO BACK TO CHAPTER THIRTY AND SKIM OVER IT TO REFRESH YOUR MEMORY! Just sayin' yo :p**

**I don't own yyh. If I did, Ryo would be real.

* * *

**Honestly? I knew he was traditional (Rema loved that), but to this extent? Sure, it was only proper, but everyone knew I didn't really care what went on in whose bedroom, as long as it didn't affect what went on in mine. And considering Mukuro and I were more than decent, I didn't really give half a shit about who fucked whom around here.

"Done. Go make babies." I patted his shoulder, talking to him seriously. His eyes twitched as his jaw dropped, face redder than red.

"J-just like that?" He stuttered, staring at me with shocked eyes.

"What?" I shrugged, beginning to clean me ear of earwax with my pinky. "Am I supposed to be all 'Yes, Matsukune, I believe you will be a fine match for her'? 'Cause if that's what ya wanted to hear, then ya already damn well know it. Besides, Rema needs ya now more than ever. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

His expression softened as he started to stand back up, thinking over my words. When he finally put everything together, a grin made it's way onto his face. He stepped forward, closing the distance between us and enveloping me in a hug. I shifted awkwardly, not used to him giving me such random displays of affection.

"Thank ya, Ryo." He tightened his hug in the slightest before pulling away, tears actually beginning to brim in his eyes. "I mean it, thank ya."

A soft smile made it's way onto my face as I nodded to him. He morphed into the shadows, no doubt going to tell his new lover of such progress. Sighing, I flicked my earwax on the ground before searching for Mukuro's youki. Finding her in the same spot as when I left, I slipped through the shadows back to her, coming out to sit beside her under the tree.

"What was that all about?" She asked, flipping the page in her nearly finished book.

"Nothing." I stated simply, smile still on my face. Hand pressed against my cheek with the elbow attached supported by a bent knee, I stared out at the garden's small creek. It's soft trickling of water could put anyone at ease. Mukuro took notice of my good mood, but said nothing as she shook her head with her own, small smile coming into place.

* * *

Life was boring.

Not just unexciting or old, but boring. Raizen and I still sparred every year, but it was more of a hassle nowadays than actually fun. His health was depleting, rapidly. Those damn monks around him knew it, too. Out of suspicion, they wouldn't let anyone but me over their border when visiting. That meant time away from Mukuro, which was more than irritating. Minuka settled down in the castle, locked away in his room most of the time, save for meals. He was still mourning, and would probably mourn forever, the loss of Garudu. Matsukune took my advice and got Rema pregnant, and Lashane and Parat already had little feet running amuck in the narrowest corridors. Tuko and his mate were already past that stage, and spent more and more time bickering like the old couple they were than actually making love. Fera vacationed often, spending time with her human lover, who was a small man by the name of Urutae. What she saw in him none of us knew. There were no riots to take care of, and our borders stretched from Raizen on our east to the sea on the west. Southwards, we breached the mountains and were slowly and successfully bringing more and more ground under my control. Times were more than peaceful; they were harmonious and tranquil. It was not the kind of mindset a demon like me should have.

As long as I have been alive, I have always acted upon whim. Save for my childhood in the compound, I had almost completely stopped planning things, preferring to live in the risks, the emotions, the now. But with everything so boring, there was nothing to be whimsical about. And that realization had gotten me thinking.

Thinking so hard was my first mistake.

I thought about a lot of things: what to do when we actually do conquer all of the world, if Enma was ever going to get the stick shoved up his ass surgically removed, when that damn human of Fera's would actually keel over, but mostly, I thought about Mukuro. Her eyes weren't like what they used to be; they were peaceful, tranquil, quiet. I was still just as attracted to her, I found. It wasn't because of looks, either. In fact, I didn't quite know why I liked her so much. Her touch, her scent, her voice… Her personality was just as fiery as usual, always with the playful sarcasm and easy to anger vengeful streak. Those chains, though, were still shadowed around her hands. They cuffed her to me, and only me. Yet, even though they stayed on her, she hadn't tried to kill me in a long time. Once or twice, when she was thoroughly pissed enough at something I said or did; but that was reasonable. And, in time, I began to think of taking them off. It was symbolic; she would no longer be just mine. She would be her own person, be able to do as she pleases when she pleases without having to worry about the repercussions.

Acting on these peaceful thoughts was my second and final mistake.

She found me where I usually was when I thought so hard, sitting by the stream in the garden, one foot dangling in the cool water and the other tucked up to my chest. Her voice seemed to blend in with the woods at first, but became clear and pronounced as I recognized it and allowed it to pull me from my thoughts.

"Rema is looking for you; there is news of what her child will be." Her foot falls upon the grass and occasional leaves that decorated the garden grounds were so quiet, it was hard for even my hearing to catch. "You should go. Sitting on your ass out here isn't making you thinner."

I grinned, noting the difference to the words Minuka had spoken to me centuries before, but not telling her of the similarities. She'd be offended, to say the least. "'Sit a boy or a girl?"

"Get off your ass and go find out. She wants to tell you herself." My grin dropped to a smile, as I didn't reply, preferring to lean back on my palms and set my other foot in the water, bringing my right foot out and onto the soft grass. Perhaps later I would go. For now, I was still debating how to go about getting those chains off of her. There were plenty of ways, each one as good as the next. I could get her pissed; them take them off so we could spar for the first time. Or I could sex her and take them off in the middle. Then again, there was always the simplistic approach: tell her what it means and wave them off. She seemed to notice my hesitation on the matter, and came up to lean against a tree that stood tall with blossoming pink flowers, which stood a good two meters behind me. "The hells buggin' you?"

"Indecision." I answered with a small sigh, watching the water flow over the pebbles of the stream. She was such a frank person; perhaps I should go with the last choice.

"Over what?"

Her question prompted me to bring my feet under me, standing up slowly as I cracked my back with a groan. "Ah… I'm getting old."

"That's nothing new. Answer my damn question." Her blunt answer incited me to shoot a grin over my shoulder at her, only to find the slightly annoyed expression on her face twitch into growth. Turning around, I closed the space between us in two solid steps, the grass roughening as I stepped closer to the tree. Her back arched against the bark, straightening so that should could glare at me properly as I took her left hand in my right, weaving my left handed fingers through the back of her bright hair.

"You…" Her eyes narrowed at my contradictory actions. She was getting angry, quickly. "I'm completely obsessed with ya, and I don't know why. You're my second in command, my lover, my mate-"

"You're getting repetitive." Her deadpan made my smile grow, as I looked straight into her eyes. Eyes that had captured my thoughts too many times to count.

"One thing, though, is keeping you from being my equal." She fell silent as I continued, dropping my left hand to her right and picking it up, bringing all of our palms together in between us. Without much effort, the power between the shadow wrapped wrists surged, and the thick bonds came into place upon her form. "These, Mukuro, have held you back for awhile now. They keep you from being my equal, being free. You're like a slave with them on, and I'm letting that go. You choose what you want to do from here on out. You make your decisions." Her eyes widened as I dismissed the chains, allowing them to melt back into my shadow once and for all. Emotions I didn't notice flashed beneath her face's surface, twisting and piling up: I didn't know she had stopped breathing until it was too late. "You're free, Mukuro."

I started to turn away, dropping her hands when the moment was over. With that said and done, I now had to go find Rema to see just who would be my godchild. "Now, where is tha-"

Words stopped flowing as I felt the knife enter my stomach, curving behind my ribcage and piercing my heart. Pain flowed into me as much the energy flowed out, and with a struggled cough, blood pooled through my mouth, spilling onto the sleeve of my attacker. I followed that arm, seeing what I did not see before. Mukuro, with a pained expression, stood there, knife I had once given her shoved so deeply into my body, I knew I wouldn't survive. The look on her face was clear now, tortured emotions playing their way out. As if it hurt her more than it hurt me to kill me. As if… as if I had betrayed her.

And, in that moment that I realized what had happened, I noticed my mistake. By removing those bonds, I knew what they now meant to her. They linked her to me, inseparably. By destroying them, I destroyed us. A fool mistake, breaking the heart of the only demon I felt open enough with to kill me. A fool mistake I hadn't meant to make. I coughed again, and I knew I was running out of time. I saw now not only what my mistake was, but the reason for making my mistake.

I loved her.

A demon like me falling in love was incomprehensible. So totally insane, I hadn't even considered the idea. And that was saying a lot, coming from a crazy bitch like myself. But now, I saw it clear as day. I had to tell her. I had to tell her my mistake, which I didn't see before. That I, who could never read her, was unable to understand just what we had.

My mouth opened as it worked, attempting to get the sound out. Nothing but blood spilled from my lips as I tried to tell her. Her eyes widened, though, and I realized she knew what I was meaning. I loved her. But yet, I still couldn't tell her. Life was slipping away from me; I could feel my limbs start to go cold. I had to tell her. Before I could never tell her again, I had to tell her. Her lips parted, and with a pain outside the piercing feeling, I realized that tears started to swell in her eyes. Tears. For me.

I had never thought I'd see her cry.

Just as I could feel my conscious start to slip away, I knew what I had to do. I had to come back, to tell her. To let my voice say the words, not just plead for her to understand past the blood and sorrow that spilled from my mouth. With one last look in her saddened, beautiful eyes, I pushed my soul out of my body, escaping from death's absolute embrace.

* * *

**Present Day**

Minuka stopped his swinging fist halfway over the table when he saw that the object of his anger had passed out not from him, but from reasons of their own. After a few seconds of nobody moving, the transvestite dropped his fist, and sank back into his seat calmly. Reki's worried frown deepened as she noticed her friend wasn't breathing. Quickly, she leaned over her, and gently pushed on the girls shoulder to wake her. Zizzy, whose previous expression of shock had faded, leaned far over the table to see the genius. With hazel and yellow eyes staring at her, the body didn't move.

Bored, Minuka propped his face in his hand, and with his other, he fiddled the edge of his kimono. It briefly brought to mind how expensive it was, though to him, it was definitely worth it. He knew for a fact that pink complimented his skin tone.

"To-chan? To-chan?" Reki began to prod, shaking Toshiko's body harder and harder now. Her voice started to raise a couple octaves in panic. Zizzy, seeing this was going nowhere, decided she was far more worried for someone else's safety.

"Ryo-nee-chan?" She asked, leaning over the body some more. A finger twitched, going unnoticed by all but Minuka, who stopped his fiddling and went back to the scene on hand.

"We're home!" A sweet voice sounded as the tone of the front door sliding open eased through the house. A loud crack, however, cut through that call like a lion's roar would a mouse's squeak. The table folded downwards, split down the middle as Ryo's fist landed on it. Minuka's eyes widened as he stood suddenly, getting away from the table. Ryo, with the darkened brown eyes that her current body held, glared at Minuka with all of her might, and then some.

She stayed in her seat for only a millisecond after she split the table, preferring to jump up and over the still breaking wood and forward to Minuka, who vainly tried to dodge the right hook aimed for his stomach. Minuka bent over from the force of the blow, eyes wide as he sputtered out his saliva. Not waiting for that attack to end, Ryo withdrew her fist and kicked up her knee, hitting him in the collarbone and causing him to fly back into the wall separating the kitchen and the main room. She was there within a second, holding him against the wall by his neck.

* * *

**Mwuahahahaha :D She died! *le gasp!* And... she's pissed. Woot! I love this chick. Anyway, next week: Toshiko. This chapter seems so short now that we've had all the double chapters... :p Perhaps i'll start doubling the length. It feels like I'm ripping you off with only 2500-3500 word chapters; so, if I feel like it... I'll try. It doesn't feel right just switching back to such a short length, does it?**

**LadyxAbsinthe, NA, and pyrosnightmare: Have I told you guys I love you lately? Cuz ya know, I lurve ya! XD Thanks for the support you amazing people! You rock my socks :D**

**Review please! See you next week! (Where Toshiko shall return!)  
**


	50. Back to the Present

**I don't own YYH.

* * *

**

**Ryo's P.O.V.**

"What the fucking hell Minuka? Over a decade I've been here, believing ya dead, and _now_ ya show up? Ya didn't even _try_ to find me! For over a decade, asshole! _Decade_!" I shouted, tightening my grip around his throat. The feeling of cold, sharp steel pressed into my own as I looked into Minuka's coal eyes. I didn't let him go, and the blade wasn't removed from my neck. Minuka's expression didn't show fear as he gripped my arm, waiting for me to release him and let oxygen enter his system. Instead, a smug smile tilted onto his face, making me seethe even more.

Who the _hell_ did he think he is?

"I guess even brats like ya have pawns now." I said, barely sensing the presence of a demon to my back. He was hiding his energy very well. Apparently, the blade at my neck was no longer than a short sword, as he held it backhand against my throat. It pressed closer at my comment, drawing only a drop of blood.

"Nee-chan. Let him go, please." Zizzy called to me. I sneered as Minuka's smile widened in the slightest, showing off a sharp white canine. His face was starting to go a reddish purple hue.

"Ah, but his face matches the kimono." I stated, smirking to myself. Hearing Zizzy stand up, I tightened my grip on Minuka in the slightest. The blade pressed closer. "Not like this punk can kill me, anyway."

That was apparently the last straw for the demon behind me, because the blade pressed deeply into my skin and tore out as it slid across my jugular. My hand involuntarily dropped Minuka, who started to gasp for air as he slid to the ground. A tantalizing red splattered against the wall where Minuka previously was, and I could feel the blood flow force my head back in the slightest. The demon behind me disappeared, reappearing next to where I felt Zizzy was.

The pain didn't last for long as Toshiko's body, the only true plus side to my stay here in the human world, began to do its job. I could feel my jugular tie itself back together first, before all the individual veins, muscles, and other things started to mend. Finally, the skin folded itself back together. I cracked my neck to both sides, ignoring Minuka's questioning look as I turned my head over my shoulder.

"What, ya got nothing better than that?"

The punk was a demon; that much was obvious by his near platinum blonde hair cut close in an almost wild like fashion, and his extremely tan neck and shoulders, which led to strong biceps and big hands. Hands, of course, which were each tipped with a set of deadly claws. In his right hand, he held, as I presumed it to be, a short sword, which gleamed dangerously with Toshiko's blood. Ears pointed in the slightest at the tip and gray eyes that glinted as much as his sword were the dead give a-ways of his bloodline. When his eyes met mine, he shifted in his crouching position, already narrowed eyes ready for the next strike.

"Please, Koru, stop." A woman, and given her assets she definitely was one, called forward to the male, who was obviously her brother. Her hair, which was a fuller color of blonde- closer to the color of gold, really, was the only difference I could make between the two besides their obvious difference of gender. If I recalled correctly, if the man was Koru, then the girl would be…

"So you're Seseya." I spoke, eying her up and down. She was young, but not too much so. Her beauty was remarkable; many would kill for a girl like her- humans and demons alike. Full breasts, tiny waist, and large hips really made me eager to see her ass. Seeing this, she automatically went defensive, tucking her hands up to her chest and subconsciously taking a step back. A gleam informed me of the coming attack, and I tilted my head to the left, avoided the thrown short sword aimed for my head. My eyes trailed back to the owner of said sword, who was standing now, glaring at me for eyeing his sister. I rolled my eyes.

"Relax…" I said to him, not even glancing at his sister again as I turned to face Minuka. "I'm taken."

After all, my woman wouldn't cower away from me like that; she'd never been, nor will she ever be, that weak. Minuka sat with his back against the wall, smiling at me. It was the same smile he always smiled- happy, childish. It fit his female attire.

"Ya never answered my question. Why didn't ya try to find me?" His smile dropped, and he sighed.

"You died. It's been over seven hundred years- what do you want me to do, pray at a memorial every day?" I scoffed, offering a hand to the crossdresser. He took it, and I pulled him up. When he stood, he brushed his kimono off like it had even gotten the least bit dirtied in our scuffle, and straightened out the sleeves before folding his hands in front of him. "You've got a lot of explaining to do, my Lord." He said, smiling again and tilting his head. I grinned.

"Ah, but nowhere to discuss it at. The table's done for, remember?" I shoved a finger over my shoulder, and he leaned to peak at it.

"I'm going to have to ask you to pay for that." He said as he straightened back up.

"Toshiko's got an old one you can have." I suggested, and Zizzy's eyes widened.

"Oh! The one that didn't match the new couches we bought!" She exclaimed, catching her fist in her hand.

"Have you developed a taste in designing furniture, my Lord?" Minuka questioned, deviousness creeping into his smile. Right before I got to shoot him down, however, I was interrupted.

"Enough with the talk of furniture. Who are these people?" A deep voice said. I turned and looked over my shoulder, realizing that it could only be Koru. "And why do they know our names?"

"Because I mentioned you to them. I had to. These are you're new teammates." Minuka explained, heightening himself in a way that showed both self defense and pride. I lifted an eyebrow, judging by the gesture, Koru really was a student of his.

"You're joking." He deadpanned.

"I am not. Nor am I joking when I say you have to replace the board you just stabbed into when you missed my Lord, and you have to clean the blood off the wall." I chuckled as Koru's head dropped, and depression lines started to form. He was going to be entertaining. Getting himself together, he sighed as I walked past him, taking the seat Toshiko formerly occupied at the broken table. Minuka followed, taking Zizzy's previous seat in front of me, leaving Zizzy to sit in front of Ayuma.

"Seseya, be a dear and serve some tea, please." He called, and the woman nodded silently, walking into the kitchen. I grinned, noticing her ass was as nice as I thought it would be.

"At least tell me why you have chosen a human," Koru turned and looked to Reki, who was staring into space at the broken table, "and some form of regenerative human."

I perked a brow, so he couldn't read energy, huh? That was interesting.

"My, you sure are talking a lot today." Minuka brushed him off, starting to fiddle with his sleeve.

"I'm being serious."

"As am I." Minuka paused in his meddling to look over his shoulder, only to find the grey eyes intensely staring at him. He sighed, finding his humor unappreciated, and went back to facing the table. "Reki dear here is a human born into a family of spirit world workers; but possesses the powers of a Hell Girl. Ryo-sama, the one you tried to kill, is a demon. Ex-demon Lord, my former mentor, and my cousin. Toshiko is the girl whose body my Lord inhabits until further notice. I, for some reason, doubt she'll be as rude as she was earlier the next time I talk to her."

"She's a calculating genius whose body happens to have hyper regeneration abilities. I doubt you'll get along well." I told the both of them, but focusing the last sentence to Minuka. He blinked, looked like he was about to say something, before he paused, and shrugged. "She also happens to have some powerful allies who will also be competing in the Tournament this year. They're invitees."

Zizzy snorted, palming her face as she leaned her elbow into her knee, as her legs were crossed. "The jackasses are aiming for my brother as well."

"Then we cut them down." Minuka stated simply to the bear demon before turning to face me. "Who are they?"

"Urameshi Yuusuke, the newest Spirit Detective. His team involves Jaganshi Hiei, whose powers consist of a third eye and the Makai flame to match his hot head. Give or take a few humans, I'm guessing, and the most interesting one: the famous thief, Yoko Kurama."

Minuka's eyes widened, "_The_ Yoko Kurama? That bastard who led that the raid of our western keep?"

I nodded, "The one and only."

Minuka leaned away, slightly shocked. "I heard he died almost twenty years ago." I sweatdropped.

"He did."

Minuka's eye twitched, "What's this girl's issue? Does she raise you from the dead or something? That's two dead demons she knows."

I laughed, imagining Toshiko as a necromancer. She suited the role. "As ya can see, I'm perfectly alive. Now, tell me about what's happened in the past seven hundred years, I've been out of touch for far too long now."

He sighed as Koru left the room, and the sound of the door snapping shut behind him seemed to be just what Reki needed to snap her out of her daze.

"Well, it all started when you died. The bitch-" My smile tilted a bit at his permanent reference name to my mate "-fought and beat Parat for the throne to your kingdom some number of years later. But by the time the battle was over, half the empire had turned into contesting territories. Raizen stayed out of it, as I asked him to shortly after your death. The entire demon realm was in jeopardy, and it didn't help that Enma decided it was the perfect time to separate the plane into the two different worlds we see today: the Ningenkai and the Makai. Koenma, Prince of the Spirit World, was born shortly after this."

"He did it for his kid." I stated, nodding. Not a surprise, after what I had done to all of his others. Having me out of the way must've been over joyous for him.

"Most likely. At any rate, before the bitch could take over any more of your fallen empire, a new power in the Makai, Yomi, started to gain speed. He decimated what was left of your forces in the western most parts of our world, and pulled them all under his power. Raizen, thankfully, got sick of waiting, and took over what was left of our homeland, and now the three are in an uneasy stalemate, last I checked."

"And what of ya?" My question came out just as Seseya came back into the main room with a plate full of teacups. She sat at the head of the broken table slowly, passing to each of us individually to hold. My eyes were avoided as she handed me my cup. As Minuka started to talk again, she folded the plate under her arm and left.

"I, and many others out of your Elite Guard, left the empire as soon as news of your death reached our ears. As I said, Parat was killed by the bitch in a fight for the kingdom, but last I heard, Rema and Matsukune went back to our homeland and became the main family. Yet as I was leaving Raizen's temple, and I was the first to give him the news, the worlds were split. I was pulled into the human world, and here I have stayed, making limited contact with those in the other realms. Quite depressing, actually. I hardly ever get any to talk with any old friends." He droned the last bit with a saddened expression.

"Well, I'm here now." I said, taking gulps of the tea at a time.

"Are you looking for revenge?" He asked. His eyes were skeptical, but not condemning. I shook my head.

"I would've done the same thing if I was her." My statement caught him off guard, as his eyes widened and he started to choke on his tea.

"B-but! After what she did-! And to Parat, too!"

"Parat was stupid to challenge her."

Minuka was furious, lip snarling back to show his sharpened canines as his blue eyebrows furrowed. "This is ridiculous! Seven hundred years she rules your land! She kills those who will not bend to her every whim! She replaced your entire guard! _She murdered you!_" He started to screech about how stupid it was to forgive her and how my clan would be rolling in their graves. How terrible it was for her to do such a thing: how she should be punished for it. After the initial screams, however, I no longer paid him any heed. The last sentence he said hit me the hardest as I remembered it.

She _did_ kill me.

Typically, any normal demon would be out for revenge. If _she_ were normal, I would be. However, in those seven hundred years of wandering, I couldn't stop thinking about her- about us. I wanted her, and I wanted her badly. I couldn't hold a grudge against her: it was impossible for a soul to do so. Souls had no feelings- but I still loved her.

Why was that?

I had never truly thought about it before, I had always just accepted it. Did it really matter? I loved her, I still do. Every time I close my eyes I can see her just behind my lids. I can feel her warmth against my skin, the chill I got every time I looked into those piercing eyes. Her wild temper, her tremendous power. I had questioned how I felt about her before- it led to my death. Should I risk it again? Did anything but my love really matter?

_No_, I decided once and for all to settle the inner turmoil, _it doesn't matter at all._

"Argh! You're not even listening!" Minuka screamed, tugging on his perfect hair. His face had gone red by now, and his eyes were lit with anger and ferocity. Zizzy was watching Minuka with some measure of fear in her eyes, but it was hidden by her relatively calm posture. Reki, on the other hand, had been glancing nervously in between us for the entirety of the one-sided argument. "How can ya be so calm?" He was slipping into his accent, a sure sign of his anger.

"Weren't ya always calm about Garudu?" His mouth snapped shut. Minuka stood there with his eyes a mixture of mistrust and shock- a typically dangerous combination that had destroyed many things before. His fists, which had his perfectly done nails biting into his skin, loosened. He had stood sometime during the lecture, and the tea cup lay tipped over onto the floor with its green contents spread wide, some seeping into the wood of the broken table, and other parts between the cracks in the floor. He stood like that for a while, watching me. My eyes dropped as I pulled my own tea up to my lips and took a long drag of the cooling liquid. A sigh drew everyone's eyes to Zizzy.

"It doesn't matter now anyway. If we win, we'll ask for Ryo-nee-chan's body back, but that won't happen unless everyone starts training now. I'll be going into hibernation within the month, and nee-chan needs to be prepared to wake me up. We have to get to Toguro-nii this year. If we don't, Urameshi's team will." The bear demon's ears flickered after her talk, and she set her empty cup down on the floor, pulling a knee up to her chest. She kept her eyes on the ground, as if she had absorbed all the negativity in the air, but her posture showed her to be more relaxed than anything.

"Zizzy's right, I have to get stronger." Reki added, nodding her support of the demoness. Her eyes went to me before they flashed to Minuka. "I apologize, but whatever differences you two may have need to be set aside. We've got work to do, and we have to start now."

A silence engulfed the room as my eyes lifted to meet Minuka's in a flash of onyx vs. coal. We stared each other down, and eventually, his decorated eyelids fell shut.

"Fine. Let's get started, then."

* * *

**Toshiko's POV**

"What's he to have us do?" I asked as I stood in front of the sink in the waiting room. I was washing carrots, busying myself with menial things around the kitchen: like wiping down the already perfectly clean counters and table, straightening the cushions and making sure the silverware was sitting flawlessly in their drawers. The carrots were going to be for an artificial stew. Although foods in here weren't filling, they provided some entertainment in the form of cooking, designing, and eating. Overcast skies hung outside the window in front of me, making the light in the center of the ceiling in the room seem to shine brighter. The TV in the corner was off; I had lost interest shortly after Minuka's rant.

Those memories that Ryo had interested me, to say the least. I had seen them all after I had black out, at her discretion, because she had seen all of mine.

"Ya are going to be working on tapping onto my powers, and I'm going to work on building that power. That's the gist of it, anyway." Ryo answered, shutting the door to reality behind her as she entered the room. I could hear her shuffle over to one of the cushions, and the creak of the wooden table told me she was probably resting her face in her hand again. It had become a habit of hers: she tended to take more comfortable and relaxed looking seating positions than I did. Our definitions of relaxed, obviously, were quite different.

"Is that it?" I asked, shutting off the water and placing the final clean carrot in the sink. As I moved over to the lower cabinet containing the chopping boards, she answered.

"He started to go into all this detail about how we were going to do things, but I think it really just summarizes to be that Reki's going to be working with the Koru guy to improve her combat abilities, and you'll work with him to help build your skill with a knife."

I nodded, pulling out the board and moving to the counter near the sink. Once there, I took a carrot and began to chop, making sure to get the pieces thick enough to still hold their flavor. "Zizzy is going to hibernate soon, correct?"

"Ya."

"We have to work hard then; after all, we're not doing it just for us." My encouragement made her scoff.

"Save your motivation, from what I heard from Minuka and Zizzy, you're going to need it for the Tournament."

* * *

**My sincerest apologies dearies, as you only got a tad bit of Toshiko at the end :p I thought we needed to clear up the whole situation and well, everything just fell together like this. Also, it's longer than last chapter. Good, yes? I'm working on it, bit by bit. **

**HAPPY FIFTIETH CHAPTER EVERYONE! :D WOO! I know this storry wouldn't be up if it weren't for you AMAZING people out there, giving me so much support :D Thank you, really! Thank you! This is not only the longest story I've ever written, it's also the one I love the most! And really, it wouldn't be here today without you guys. so, this time, a SUPER-HUGE-ENORMOUSLY WHALE-LIKE sized thank you to the reviews of last chapter: pyrosnightmare, NA, LadyxAbsinthe, and bleedingcrimson! Really, thank you! (*bows repeatedly to the awesomness of your kind reviews*)**

**See you next week everyone (which will ACTUALLY BE all To!)! Please review!  
**


	51. A Chance Encounter

**Can I get a Woot for longest single chapter ever? I don't own YYH.

* * *

**"The Ankoku Bujutsukai, or the Dark Tournament. The evilest humans in the world, the ones who run rampart in underground affairs, organize an annual competition where they bet on teams fighting each other for the sheer entertainment. Each year one participates on the basis of personal power; which the organizers judge for their affairs. A refusal to participate when given an invitation signifies certain death, but to survive the Tournament, they are obliged to win. This is our year. We _will_ win this."

Countless times he had given us that speech. Minuka's words echoed in our heads as we marched through the forest to the dock. I could feel no familiar energies coming from it, meaning Yuusuke and his team would be taking a different boat. A good thing, too- I wanted to save our match for the actual Tournament, not waste it in the prelims.

The trail we took was beaten away; and more than once we caught pairs of eyes staring at us as we walked through the woods. Minuka led the way, with Seseya standing to his side. Reki and I walked behind them, and Koru bought up the rear, carrying a hibernating (and drooling) Zizzy on his back. The trail, visible only by the light of the moon, eventually led to a small clearing that overlooked a cliff, in which the giant boat was docked. We filed into the clearing, being one of the first groups to arrive, and settled into a small area near the boat's plank. A demon, presumably the captain of the boat, stood at the edge of the clearing, right where the plank hit the dirt floor of the woods. When he saw our group, he lifted up a clipboard and scribbled something down before tucking the board back under his arm.

We waited for the hours till midnight to pass as a group, and eventually, we all settled down into the dirt. Minuka was the most hesitant to do so, not wanting to dirty his new purple with white floral designs kimono, but eventually relented under the circumstance that it was going to be dirtied anyway. Reki was wearing a bright pink sports bra (she had stopped caring if it was visible after about the third time she had to take her shirt off during training) under a baby blue tube top. A pair of tan short shorts adorned her hips, and she finished the look with her barely used white tennis shoes (the time training was almost always spent barefoot, after all).

Koru chose to wear his usual pair of cargo pants and a loose tee. He had barely spoken to either Ryo or me after the first day, which made Minuka's statement about his talkativeness that day so much more reliable. Reki and I dressed Zizzy in her usual outfit of tight shorts, tight spaghetti strap tee, and a loose tee over that. Seseya, who turned out to be a typically quiet and obedient woman, was wearing a rather modest long white skirt and a tan short sleeve top. On the few times I had gotten to speak with her, it was revealed to me that the only thing the girl actually hated was unfairness in a fight. Her and her brother's powers were opposite, as well, were as she could enter the mind and repair a person's body (or destroy it, as I learned from Minuka), her brother, Koru, couldn't feel auras at all. He was a martial artist, trained to be proficient in hand-to-hand combat and a short sword. Minuka's area of expertise, as much as I loathe say it, are still a mystery to me. Every time I inquired, all I got for a response was "he dabbles". Other than that, all I had to know about him was his usual transvestite habits and what I knew he could do seven hundred years ago, in which time he'd definitely gotten weaker (as most demons did after their prime).

My outfit had become a style I wore almost every day while training: a plain tee that usually ended up torn or damaged and a pair of knee length tan boy's cargo shorts. The flip-flops I wore, of course, were an addition. During my time training, Minuka had insisted he try out my hair. He was thoroughly disappointed in it, calling it dull and unusable. I had to agree, of course, which prompted him to cut my hair the way it is now: a length just past the shoulders. It was easy enough to tie up, and a small braid could be made for nighttime. Thankfully, however, I refused the dyes that he wanted to put into my hair. Reki did not. Her hair now had two streaks on the left side: one pink, one green, to go with her dyed blonde layer. Her bottom layer she had permitted to turn its darker, natural color.

If I was lucky, the Urameshi team might actually recognize us. Thanks to Minuka's intense training (memories I didn't want were pushed away) my body had grown leaner, in a way. Definitely more muscled, but not excessively so. Reki was my size, muscles just a bit more slim, as she wasn't a hand-to-hand or close combat fighter, like myself.

Once all groups had gathered, we were ushered onto the boat. Silently, my team moved to an edge of the ship, where we placed Zizzy down to sleep. With a puff from its tall, steaming chimney on the top deck, the vessel pulled out to sea, taking us onto the route that would lead us to the Dark Tournament's hosting Island.

"Ugh, Kami. I'm never going to get used to that stench." Reki said as she leaned over the boat, plugging her nose to avoid smelling the rank demons that occupied themselves in small crowds all around the deck. A few who had caught her statement grinned, breaking wind to purposely deepen her suffering. She huffed, clenching her hand around the rail to restrain herself from hurting the idiotic fools. I brushed it off, disliking the scent, but knowing it would all be over soon enough. Our team was prepared; we had everything planned out. All that was left to do was follow that plan, and hope nobody got in our way while doing so. Not that that mattered, really. We were strong enough to cut just about anybody down.

"Here, Reki-chan. Try this." Seseya offered, pulling a small jar out of her handbag. "It's usually used for minor cuts, but if you dab it over your upper lip, it will neutralize other smells."

Reki smiled, taking the jar from the demoness and beginning to unscrew it with a jerk of her wrist, "Thanks!"

She dabbed some of it over her lip, smiling when she took a deep breath through her nose. With a sigh of relief, she handed the jar back to Seseya, who smiled demurely and tucked it back in her bag. Reki didn't catch it, but a glance at my other teammates showed Koru staring at the human girl, face blank and thoughts completely hidden as he stood with his arms crossed, leaning backwards against the rails. When he felt my gaze, his eyes went to mine, flashing some unnamed emotion before averting themselves out into the small sea of demons before us. I couldn't help a small smirk, looking down to the murky waters. It was no secret to me that he felt things for Reki. Of course, we had spent about a week in training before she told me about her feelings toward him. Neither of them knew about each other, however, and like the drama I felt I was in, I allowed the two's romantic tensions grow. Mind as well, seeing as I had nothing better to do.

We were about thirty minutes out to sea when the captain came over the speaker system, and all the groups fell into a silent state to listen to the shipmaster's words.

"We will now organize the elimination rounds! Every team should send a fighter to the ring to participate!" After the short announcement was over, a loud cranking noise swept through the boat. My eyes were drawn to the center of the ship, where a large fighting ring was being raised above everything else. Along with it came a set of stairs leading up to it. Everything was going just how Minuka had said it would. Wordlessly, Reki shifted her bag off her shoulders, dropping it lightly to the ground. With her head held high, she followed the plan and set out for the ring.

* * *

"Winner of the preliminary match- Team Kamikuma!" The captain rang through the speakers, having waited till the last second before making his decision. At my feet, the arm of the last demon living (outside of my team) twitched, and moaned out of the mouth that had sprouted at the elbow. Hardly blinking, I kicked it away from me. It was disgusting, after all. "We will be arriving at the island shortly!"

"Wah!" Reki yelped as she slipped off the bloody ring that lay in the center of the boat. Her arms flailed as she flew through the air for a short distance before beginning to fall. "Oof!"

The possum-ing demon she landed on died from the pain her butt had inflicted upon its back. "Oops, sorry."

Her apology, although well meant, went unheard by all others except our teammates upon the boat. She pushed herself up; starting to wipe off her bloody hands on her shirt before she realized it would just make them dirtier. This brought a slight frown to the girls face, but she resorted to wiping them on her shorts as she stared at the ground, hopping over corpses whilst avoiding any major pools of blood as she made her way over to me. Like planned, Reki had decimated the forces inside the ring, showing off her new prowess with her scythe. And, as expected, when all other demons went to attack us, we separated and took care of the problem. The few demons that wanted to live risked the man eating fish that fed in the waters surrounding the island and jumped overboard. All other idiots were killed with ease.

I sighed, resting my forearms against the cold metal railing of the boat and looking out at the deep blue, almost black, sea that surrounded the island. A few discolored fins that surfaced above the waves told of the predatory animals the sea surely held.

"Already bored again?" Minuka asked as he leaned against the railing beside me, though his front was facing the inside of the boat. I nodded, not even bothering to dignify his question with an answer. I had been bored lately. Ever since I had stepped foot on Minuka's island I had been bored. When challenged I rose to the opportunity, but rarely was this challenge anything not physical. Sure, it had been hell putting mind above matter in the many ways Minuka demanded to do so. Like being starved for a week before tying ourselves to the outside wall of the hut during a storm, but it was do-able (barely so, but we were still breathing). And mentally wise, after the twentieth time or so beating everyone at shogi they just generally stopped challenging.

Life was _boring._ And the worst part was I didn't know _why_.

I had all the entertainment I could really ask for- a challenge to rise against, a new group of people to study, new powers to experiment with… but none of it seemed to hold my interest for very long. I had pushed my body, and Ryo's powers for that matter, to their limits; now all I was waiting on was to get the damn demoness out of my body (which she had been using more and more lately to build her powers). After that the only thing to do was wait until Reki finally caved in on making a portal to the demon world for me (she would eventually, that I knew, but for now her morals stood against it).

Life wasn't boring back at Sarayashiki. In fact, it was anything but. And during the months I had spent at Minuka's I had made a few trips home to update Eden. But it was only exciting when I went because of Eden, and I knew that.

I just have yet to figure out why it wasn't exciting with the team.

We trained harder than if there was no tomorrow. Everyone put everything in this time- even Zizzy, who went into hibernation, was challenged in her sleep by Koru, Minuka and I. More often than not, however, this led to several injuries on our parts. Minuka and Ryo caught up, and had a pretty close relationship, if I must say. But that didn't keep me intrigued for long. Neither did trying to sap Koru into conversation, because I soon found a few topics that would actually draw him out of his silent shell. Even Reki's crush on the demon didn't hold my interest, really. Which was quite infuriating when I brought up to myself just how odd it would be for someone like her, who was raised in a paranoid environment, to actually end up drawn to someone like him. They were complete opposites, if nothing else.

"To-chan! Don't be like that! Besides, we haven't even gotten to the competition yet, and you're already getting negative." Reki scolded as she finally made it over to us. She kicked the arm I had previously nudged away into the ocean, and with a curiously perked brow, leaned over the side of the boat to watch the man eating monsters below devour it within seconds. Being around so many demons for so long had definitely affected her, for better or worse. At least she wasn't as squeamish. She turned her head to me when she noticed I had watched her do this, and she gave me her usual bright smile, as if she didn't even notice the changes in herself.

I shrugged in response, looking back out into the ocean. The dark waves met with the gray horizon in a clash of agony and depression- their team seemed to match well with my boredom. My eyebrows furrowed, however, when I noticed a dot on the horizon wasn't moving. I leaned over the edge of the boat, trying to get a better look, "Is that the island?"

Minuka turned his head over his shoulder and glanced at the horizon before looking at me. His once elegant kimono was splattered with blood and gore, making for a rather demented look. "Sharp eyes- yes, it is."

Seseya sighed, hand on the rail gripping in the slightest before Koru went to her and stood by her side. She turned to him and gave him a small smile before looking back out at the dot, which was now getting bigger and bigger.

"Let's get dressed, then." The demoness spoke as she began to slide her pack off her shoulders, and the rest of us followed suit.

* * *

"Oh, Team Kamikuma! How nice to see you're participating this year! We have your reserved rooms ready to go, would you like a bagger to carry up your things?" The man at the front desk spoke in a sleezy voice to Minuka. The Receptionist probably didn't even know if it was truly Minuka or not, judging by his hopeful expression. There were good reasons, of course, that one would be confused. The only way one could tell any of us apart now, other than our body size, would be the designs at the bottom of our black, hooded cloaks. These were, as Minuka had said, to keep another team from seeing our physical traits and guessing as to what our powers would be. This would make our opponents more prepared, and that was something we couldn't afford. The designs, however, were so that we could tell each other apart.

Minuka himself wore a cloak with pink, purple, and blue swirls at the bottom. It looked as if a traditional Japanese artist had painted wind, and then shaded it in with the girly colors. Seseya, who stood by Minuka's side, wore a cloak with white tendrils sliding upwards, as if to signify her purity from the rest of the group. Koru wore one with a single green line just above the edging. Reki's had red waves, the irony of it reflecting the river Styx was something that didn't go unnoticed. Zizzy's had, as could have been guessed, yellow lightning bolts. Currently, the bear demon was sleeping upon Koru's back, and I picked up the girl's deadweight by carrying her bag. My own was far different from all the others in that it had two designs- one on the left, and one on the right. Minuka had thought it would match mine and Ryo's opposing personalities. Ryo's side, the right, had a chain of interlocked grey circles. In the back, these circles transformed into three lines that wrapped their way straight across the remaining left side until they once more reached the front. As such, the left side was considered to fit my personality better, though I fail to see how shapes could reflect a personality in the first place.

It seemed to make sense to everyone else though, so I didn't question it.

"No, thank you. We can carry them. Our room keys?" Minuka answered politely, pausing at the grand desk. I turned away, already bored with the conversation, and looked about for something more interesting.

And something more interesting I found.

Couples, short time hook ups, or other rich looking pairs of people gossiped and stared at a mangled group of boys who had just walked in the pair of doors on the other side of the room. They were heading for the opposite receptionist desk, looking altogether out of sorts and uncomfortable. They all wore fighting outfits, which made me correctly hypothesize that they were competitors in the Tournament. An odd coincidence perked my interest, however. Like us, their team leader was sleeping.

Indeed, Urameshi Yuusuke had his arm slung over a very familiar looking human as the group walked forward. Kurama stood at the front of the group, and spoke to the receptionist in a short conversation, which ended in the receptionist doing what ours was now: fetching the keys to the rooms. By his side, looking altogether bored and annoyed, stood a gruff looking Hiei; and to the other side of the sleeping Spirit Detective stood a very short, very intriguing looking fighter. Their gender, just as much as their face, was a mystery. Wraps shadowed everything but sharp and piercing brown eyes that watched everything with the amount of wisdom one would take over a century to acquire. My hand twitched as I felt someone staring at me, and I looked away from the fighter to the only other person in the group who had noticed my presence: Kurama.

It was obvious he didn't recognize me, as he watched with his usual sharp green eyes. I couldn't help but smirk at that look. It was a lot more intimidating that the last time I had seen it. He wasn't glaring, of course, but the emeralds did hold a certain level of coldness to it that I really can't describe.

The bump of Zizzy's leg against my arm told me that the entire group had now started forward to the elevator, and with a sinking feeling of disappointment, my smirk fell, and I followed my team forward.

Yet, the feeling of his eyes watching me only stopped after the elevator doors had completely shut.

* * *

**Kurama's POV**

'_Fox.' _Hiei's voice echoed in my head right as my conversation with the receptionist ended. I watched the human turn away, searching the wall for the keys to our assigned room.

'_I'm well aware, Hiei.'_ I answered back. Ever since we walked into the hotel, the richer people in the lobby had been staring and gossiping. A few seconds ago, however, right as I had begun to talk to the receptionist, I became aware of fellow competitor's gaze. The receptionist cursed under his breath, apparently not finding the keys he was looking for. Without giving us a second glance, he moved through the door behind the desk to go find them.

"Aw, damn. I was hoping to drop Urameshi by now." Kuwabara sighed. Hiei, with his usual antagonistic attitude, jumped the chance to tease.

"If the detective had known you'd be so weak as to not be able to carry him for the few minutes you'd have to, I doubt he would've felt secure enough to fall asleep in the first place." Hiei stated, and before Kuwabara could react, I promptly zoned them out. This gave me the opportunity to turn and search for the one analyzing us.

She was easy enough to find- no attempt was made to hide the fact that she was watching us. She did, however, bother with hiding the majority of her face; only that which was below her jaw was visible past the black cloak she wore. The cloak, like all others she was standing next to, had designs on it- though hers was the only with two designs, not one. Nothing else distinguished her from any other on her team, except of course her apparent interest with us. Her hand twitched as smirk made it's way onto her face as soon as she noticed I was watching her. She was watching with a relaxed pose, and didn't look to be someone of general importance to her team. An uncanny resemblance between our two groups struck me then: both of us had a team member sleeping. Besides that, though, the cloak made it impossible to tell who held what powers within the group. Although that was most likely the reason they bothered with the cloaks in the first place.

The familiarity behind her smirk set my nerves on edge. It was as if she was teasing me for being so analytical, but at the same time, unobservant. It was as if she knew me, but I did not know her. I didn't like it.

When one of her group members gained the keys from their own receptionist her team moved forward. She seemed, however, to be so entrapped in our staring contest that she didn't notice until the leg of their sleeping member bumped onto her. Then, and only then, did her smirk fade. She turned; shifting the two bags she had slung over her shoulder and followed her group to the elevator.

"Her aura's familiar, but I can't place it." Hiei stated, noticing I was still watching her.

"I thought the same." I told him as the elevator doors closed behind her.

"Huh? Who's familiar?" Kuwabara asked, confused by the sudden change of discussion- not five seconds ago he was bickering with Hiei. Before I could explain, Hiei put in:

"The girl who had been watching us since we walked in, idiot. Though since she spent most of her time staring at the rest of us we can safely assume she didn't assess a threat from you." I sighed as the receptionist came back through the door.

"Hey! Shut up shorty!" Kuwabara yelled, voice raising just enough to gather even more attention to ourselves.

The receptionist placed the keys on the desk, muttering an apology for the inconvenience. I nodded to him, taking the keys and starting away as the group followed. For some reason, I don't think that girl was watching us on any basis of measuring our strength. No… it looked more like she was seeing if we would measure hers.

* * *

**A lot of Toshiko, a bit of Kurama... this is starting to feel like MSD again :D Lol, finally! Onto this Arc! (after a good fifty chapters of waiting)**

**The Arc won't be long, I'm thinking. Or at least, not near as long as the other two (Toshiko's Story, then Ryo's Story). The Sensui one will be decently short, too. However, The Three Kings Arc... well, I won't be making any promises on that one's length. These are all estimations, of course. But at least for now we'll be back to the main character, not to mention the plot line. Which I missed, dearly. Hurray for longest SINGLE chapter ever? I think so :D I really need to focus on this fic, though. All my attention has been given to 'Soar!' of late, and I fear this is being neglected :p Don't you worry though, so long as I have pre-written chapters, you shall have timely updates! :D I just really need to get on that pre-writing.**

**A SUPER HALF-CENTENNIAL THANK YOU TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS: pyrosnightmare, LadyxAnsinthe, and NA :D You guys = amazing :] You wouldn't believe how much the notification emails brighten my day every time one of you sends the review :] Really, honestly, thank you :]**

**The rest of you do the same! Sillies! And considering the fics in danger of neglect, I'd get on it :p! Might not have weekly updates for much longer... :p Review! See you next week!  
**


	52. Stalker? I think not!

**AHHH! I'M SO SORRY! I don't own YYH.  
**

* * *

**Toshiko's POV**

We rose early the next day; wanting to be prepared for our first match. Having such high connections to the Tournament had allowed us to skip the ceremony held days before, much like Team Toguro and Urameshi. It was televised, however, and from what we saw, plenty decided not to show. I couldn't blame them, really. Fame was really only attained in the arena, being on a televised recording didn't suit many a demon's tastes. Thankfully, we didn't run into anybody on the way to the stadium- nor once we got inside and gained our seats, which were at a mid-level height, and provided us a decent view of the arena's matches. Ours was third for the day, Urameshi's Team second. Unfortunately that meant I wasn't going to be able to watch all the matches, because the Spirit Energy radiating off of Yuusuke's sleeping body was big enough to be felt all the way across the stadium where I sat with my team. He had defiantly done some major training.

Too bad for him; so did I.

* * *

**Kurama's POV**

She was watching with her team in the stands as we entered onto the arena. They were easy enough to find- a small group of people still decked in their black cloaks neither booing nor cheering for us. In fact, I noticed through my occasional glance during Kuwabara's match, she seemed downright bored. The only person she really interacted with was her much more active teammate, one that wore a design of red waves upon her black cloak.

As soon as Kuwabara's match had ended, however, and I had begun my way into the arena, she stood and began to make her way to the front row, as if wanting to get a better view. I turned my focus back to my match as Koto began to speak. Right now, all I needed to do was focus.

* * *

"Hey, Kurama, you know that girl who you were starin' at yesterday?" Kuwabara asked as Hiei made his way onto the arena. My eyes drifted to where I last saw the girl- finding her standing between two other ladies who were apparent team members. "The one in the red killed that bulky demon behind them during your match."

My brows furrowed, "Do you know why?"

He shrugged, folding his arms, "It looked like he was telling them to move. That's not the point though. The point is that I'm getting a really creepy feeling from them."

I nodded, making a mental note of it as I turned my focus back to Hiei's match.

* * *

**Toshiko's POV**

The roar of the crowd was unlike anything I had ever heard before. Thousands of demons gathered in the stands, cheering or booing. Mostly booing, seeing as one of the teams fighting was apparently very unpopular. Urameshi had continued to sleep into the first round, even past all of the noise. Koto, the announcer, failed to point this out. I folded my arms, watching as the blond demon tried to entice Yuusuke into the waking world with his aura. The fact that Yuusuke didn't even budge was either a sign of his strength, or a sign of his stupidity. Which one, I had yet to find out.

"Eh? Minimino-kun?" Reki questioned, leaning forward in her seat to get a better look at the fighter who had walked off the circular arena, waiting patiently for his time to fight. I'm quite positive that I would've seen a very shocked face from her if her hood was down. "My God! That's Minimino-kun!"

I stopped her from standing in her seat by grabbing her shoulder. She looked at me, wide hazel eyes shining past the darkness in which the hood enveloped her. Her jaw dropped as she finally got it with a gasp, "You knew!"

Nodding at her shock, I eased her back into her seat. "His true name is Kurama."

She blinked, stunned at the new revelation, before her face colored. "Oh, then, that conversation… oh, oh my. Alright then." I sweatdropped, not feeling the need to correct her way of thinking. She was probably mentally correcting her own memories about said former thief. It must have put a lot of puzzle pieces in their place. "And that's the infamous delinquents from Sarashiki Jr. High, Urameshi Yuusuke and Kuwabara Kazuma." She sighed out, relaxing into her seat as I lifted my hand off of her. "Really, this shouldn't surprise me anymore."

Kuwabara Kazuma? I blinked, looking closer at the fighter entering the ring. That was very, very familiar. Perhaps that was because he was the second most infamous punk in the city? Perhaps. But, he looked familiar, too. Where did I know him? At least this time, I knew it was because of my own memory failure that I didn't recognize the human, and not because of Ryo.

As a team, we watched as Kuwabara started off the fight easily beating an obviously faking Rinku (his name was on the electronic board that kept the score) before Rinku turned the fight around. It almost ended in a tie when both of their attacks hit their marks, and they were flung out of the ring. Rinku crawled up almost immediately, and as Kuwabara was doing so as well, when Rinku summoned his Yoyos and pulled Kuwabara down and out of the ring, holding him there until Koto got to ten. The win was automatically defaulted to Rinku's team.

That was too bad. Hopefully they'd recover from this bad start.

When I saw that Kurama was going next, I stood and started to make my way further down the stands. It wouldn't do to not get a good view of how much he'd grown in the months I hadn't seen him.

"To-chan! Wait up!" Reki called, standing and beginning to follow me after having a short word with Minuka. As I eased my way down the crowded steps, Reki caught up to me quickly. Surprisingly, Seseya had followed as well. When I sent her a questioning look as we stood at the bottom of the stands, getting some of the closest (and best) views, she only answered in the simplest of terms:

"There seems to be something amiss in this match."

I nodded, accepting the answer and turning to watch said match. Kurama had stopped toying with the demon, and had altogether dropped his guard against his opponent as he slowly lowered his fists. I frowned: that was not like him in the least. A cold, calculating look was in the red head's eyes as he watched his opponent start to horrendously laugh. The laughter was followed by a kick to the gut, to which Kurama hardly winced at. The demon then proceeded to slug him in the face, saying something about how much Kurama must love his mother.

That was when I caught sight of the button detonator the demon held in his hand, and everything clicked. I grimaced, hand tightening on the rail. How dare the demon. How _dare_ he. Shiori was no doubt in danger. I could feel my blood start to boil, heat starting to course through my veins as Ryo's energy flooded my system in response to the emotion. If Kurama didn't kill this bastard, I would. I hardly noticed as Seseya frowned, folding her arms. Reki gulped.

"Oi, bitches! Get the hell out of the way! You're blocking the view!" The sound of an idiotic demon came from behind us. I turned to look at him, finding the giant ogre like demon with large teeth to be glaring down at me. I scoffed, reading his energy to not even be a D-class, and turned away. Whether or not I was going to get to kill the damn blackmailing wretch facing the fox was the only concern of mine. Apparently, this pissed him off more, but I didn't care. I had better things to worry about now.

"I said-"

"We'll tell you when we give half a shit what you say." Reki's relaxed response cut him off. I watched as Kurama told the demon to push the button, but as the demon tried, he couldn't. I couldn't help the large amount of satisfaction I got from the way the demon's body burst into a lump of blood and flowers, and Kurama walked away, detonator in hand. The colorful carcass dropped to the arena floor, deadly blooms symbolically spitting in the face of perceived beauty, as if say it were the beautiful one, it, whose power made it more worthy of adoration than the Mona Lisa. A splash of warm liquid across the back of my cloak alerted me that Reki had gotten sick of the demon's arrogant complaints. The area around us fell silent as Reki turned back around, allowing her scythe to disappear.

"What did I miss?" She asked as we watched Hiei enter the arena as a pair of medics carried off the corpse of Kurama's opponent.

"Only a couple blooming flowers." I summarized, smirking. She nodded, and we watched as the next match began. To say Hiei's dragon was terrifying was an understatement. Reki had gripped my arm in fear. I grinned though, watching as Hiei walked off the arena. Our match was going to be a hell of a challenge. A challenge I would truly look forward to. Perhaps, even there was a chance I could die.

That was an exciting prospect.

The two pansies left of Urameshi's opponent team looked about to piss their pants when they started to run away. Surprisingly, though, they never made it to the exit tunnel. Decapitated, their bodies fell to the ground as their replacement hopped onto the arena, somehow avoiding the large fountains of blood spray. I watched, interested, as Yuusuke seemed to wake up at that precise moment. Perhaps it was the overbearing stench of alcohol? I glanced back to where Koru and Minuka were sitting in the stands, Koru with folded arms and Minuka with the most relaxed posture I had ever seen him in. Then again, the guy must've felt more at home when surrounded by all of his kind. Reki was definitely more comfortable around demons nowadays, but that didn't mean she doesn't prefer the company of humans. I could honestly say I didn't care for either, really. The only things I cared for were things that interested me, and that group of things was decreasing daily.

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" The crowds cheered for Urameshi's death, but it didn't seem to faze him at all as he stepped into the center of the ring facing Chu, his opponent. Chu's slightly slurred speech about how he was actually the team's boss and how he just had a stroke of bad luck with janken made Reki snort. She wasn't impressed. I couldn't blame her, however. The only thing keeping me awake for the match was the thought of seeing Yuusuke's powers. Almost as soon as the match started, however, Seseya, who was following Minuka out of the stands, pulled us away.

"It's the final match, and our fight is after theirs." She said, dropping our sleeves. I felt a bit disappointed, taking one last look at the arena before turning back to my teammates. I'd get a chance another time, maybe. We nodded, and began to follow her and Minuka down to the locker room, where Zizzy was currently sleeping. Through the announcements we were able to keep up with the fight. Amazingly, we made it to the locker room before the previous team had a chance to clear their stuff out. Swiftly, we placed our different packs inside a line of lockers as Zizzy was loaded onto Koru's back. We had just left the locker room when the winner was announced.

"3 to 1! Team Urameshi wins!"

* * *

Our shadows played on the walls as we began our way down the tunnel. Their shadows showed, too, as we began to close in on each other. Team Urameshi, each with their individual battle scars made their way forward, and our team shifted to the left to allows them to pass.

It was interesting, to say the least, and with a growing sense of excitement, I watched them all as they moved toward us. But, to my dismay, we couldn't fight them yet. As much as I wanted to test my strength against all of them, it would disqualify my team to fight another when not in the arena.

Save the masked fighter, all of them looked bloodied in some way. Even Hiei's right arm looked charred and burnt, but the way is hand was shoved into his pocket made it seem like it hadn't hurt him at all. Yuusuke, by far, looked the worst though. His one on one with Chu had definitely taken a toll.

I paused after we passed them, allowing the rest of my team to move ahead. Reki, however, stopped, seeing me pause. Should I? Should I not? Giving away my identity could prove fatal- but then again, I'd hate it if Kurama kept his face from me, and I only noticed he was here when he was risking his life in the arena. Then… would he feel betrayed, as well?

Pissing off Kurama wasn't a smart thing to do, though. Best to play it safe, even if the safe was risky. Out of team Urameshi, nobody paid me any heed until I turned around to face them and spoke.

"I regret not watching that match of yours, Urameshi. I hope that during this Tournament, or if not given the chance, afterwards, we could have a match. Testing how much you've grown since the day you fought Gouki is an exciting prospect."

Both teams froze.

"Eh? Do I know you?" Yuusuke asked, turning to face me. Kurama blinked, recognizing my voice. Hiei turned sharply to glare. I sweatdropped at the pair's reactions. Honestly, was it _that _surprising that I was participating?

"In a way. I saved you, after your fight with Gouki. And then again when at the hospital." My statement made Kurama freeze, and Hiei's glare to sharpen. He now probably blamed me in part for the mission's failure. I couldn't blame him, though. It wasn't my mission in the first place, and he was the one who lost to the detective, not I.

"You some kind of creepy stalker? Because I don't remember ever seeing someone in that weird ass outfit, much less at those two places." His black eyebrows furrowed over his chocolate eyes as he grinned. No doubt making fun of me would become a new pastime of his should he have his way.

I chuckled, shaking my head. Although I wasn't a stalker, it must seem like I am one.

"I have no doubt you've never seen me before, however, and I assure you, I am not a stalker. My name," I raised my hands to my head and tossed back my hood, and a short gasp came from both groups, "is Yorusta Toshiko. Ryo and I have been waiting to fight you since the day you defeated Gouki."

"You!" "To-chan!" "Toshiko!" "Yorusta-san!"

Yuusuke sweatdropped at the amount of people who recognized me. "What?" He looked over his shoulder at his team, "Am I the only one who doesn't know her?"

"Like she said, Yuusuke, you two have met before. Though I can honestly say, I did suspect that you would show up here, Toshiko. The idea of gaining so much power isn't something that is easily refused." Kurama spoke, stepping forward. I scoffed at him.

"Please, don't lower me with your pathetic standards. I am doing this just as much for others as I am myself."

"And by others I suppose you mean Ryo?" He countered, but this time Reki stepped forward, tossing back her hood to stand beside me.

"By others she means me." Kurama's eyes widened at Reki's glare. He might've been expecting me, but he definitely wasn't expecting her.

"You brought your pet." Came Hiei's accusation. I had been expecting that, to say the least. His sarcastic and often negative bluntness wasn't something held back for long. Reki's eyes flashed, and I stopped her with an outstretched arm as she tried to move forward.

"Don't be tempted into rashness; his ignorance can be used to your advantage." I warned her. She stopped, as if debating my words, before finally stepping back.

"Fine. His soul will be mine to ferry." With that, she turned on her heel and began to stalk off down the hall. Seseya glanced between the two of us before she began to go after Reki.

"Don't take long, we won't wait for you." Minuka warned, turning away himself as he started to walk. He had lost interest now that the opportunity for violence was over. I could feel Koru stay behind, waiting patiently just in case things got sour.

"You go to," I spoke to him, looking over my shoulder, "she needs to be accounted for in the ring."

He shifted Zizzy on his back, as if still not convinced.

"Go, Koru. They're too weak to kill me now." He tilted his head, and a small frown tugged onto his face before he nodded, and started off.

"I repeat: am I the _only one_ who doesn't know this chick?" Yuusuke asked again, hands on his hips. His irratation was starting to grow, no doubt.

"You've grown arrogant, Toshiko." Kurama stated.

"More like confident, Kurama."

"Okay okay! Can we hold on a second here? I'm still stuck on the fact that _Yorusta Toshiko_, the genius _human_ from my grade school, is here, at the Dark frikin' Tournament!" Kuwabara interrupted, waving his hands in the air.

The proverbial lightbulb went alight.

"Ah! Now I remember you!" I snapped my fingers as the memory came back up. Kuwabara Kazuma had gone to grade school with me until I had been bumped up into Jr. High; but he had remained in, coincidentally, almost all of Yumi's classes throughout her life. I froze, remembering another odd fact about the Kuwabara family. His sister had been one of the girls in the bathroom the day I discovered my body's powers.

He and his sister had been the ones to call the police the day of the accident.

"You… were the one in all of _her_ classes, aren't you? The one who called for the ambulance that day." I recalled, making sure that I did, indeed, have the right person. He gulped, seeing my demeanor go from positive to impartial in the millisecond it usually took. No wonder. I couldn't believe I hadn't recognized him before; people with Spirit Energy like that weren't easily overlooked.

"Y-yeah. That's me." He nodded, a thin layer of nervous sweat breaking out on him as I stared him down. Would he tell Kurama of Yumi? That would ruin all the fun of our match. He was also dangerous to keep around now: a human in Sarayashiki who I couldn't trust not to go telling my secret to everyone. And he had known now, for a very long time, about my powers. Or at least, he must have suspected them. To see a girl in a fiery crash give another girl her own blood out of the half destroyed arm isn't something you can forget unless your brain specifically blacks out the memory. He blinked suddenly, as if tracing where my thoughts had gone to, before bowing deeply from the waist.

"I wasn't able to attend the funeral, so… I am very sorry for your loss!"

My eye twitched. What a waste of brain power. A guy this honorable wouldn't tell a soul about anything.

"The dead don't mourn the living, so we shouldn't mourn them." I said as he rose from the bow, an uncomfortable look on his face. "Wait, Ryo mourned the living. So, seeing as that isn't completely accurate, just take it as everything's water under the bridge. She'd have wanted it that way."

Just as he was about to question it Yuusuke interrupted for the last time.

"Excuse me here! But am I the _only one _that doesn't know this psycho?" He yelled, throwing his arms up at being ignored for so long.

"Yes, detective, you are, now we need to be leaving. We'd hate to miss their match." Hiei brought up the very good point that the match was soon going to start, with or without me. Yuusuke looked about ready to debate this point when Kuwabara spoke up.

"Yeah Urameshi! Just shut up! We've got to go!" Kuwabara snapped at him, to which Yuusuke snapped back.

"Shut up Kuwabara! I know!" This quickly escalated into a fistfight between the two boys.

"It was good to see you, Toshiko, but I suppose we must go now." Kurama said, tilting his head slightly with a smile. I gave a small one back, nodding slightly. "I look forward to your match."

"Ah, same to you, Kurama."

"Enough with the pleasantries! Let's go!" Hiei snapped, turning on his heel and swiftly making his way down the down.

"Hey! Cool it shrimp!" Kuwabara yelled, chasing after the Jagan user. Kurama sighed, following after with a brisk pace. I blinked, noticing the masked fighter had disappeared sometime during the group conversation.

"Oi! Wait up!" Yuusuke yelled, starting to run briskly to catch up with them.

"Yuusuke!" I called, and he paused, looking over his shoulder to watch me. "I meant what I said about the fight."

A grin split his face, "I know! I'm looking forward to kicking your ass!" And with that, he shot off down the tunnel.

I smirked, turning around and walking down to the entrance of the tunnel, where Seseya stood waiting just inside.

_As if he could_, I thought confidently, pulling my hood up and over my face as I stepped into the light of the grassy arena.

"Will you all please scream your loudest for the infamous, the anticipated, the adored Team Kamikuma!" Cheers went up all throughout the stadium, demons shouting their favorite participant's names and screaming for blood, gore, and the all around mayhem my team was known to give. After all, this wasn't the first year Zizzy had participated with this team under her banner. It was, however, the first time we had such string members.

"And the opposing team, Team Oppubura!" In front of us, as Koto motioned to, was a pretty diverse team of fighters. They ranged from the ignorant looking to the one who was obviously the leader: a smart purple demon whose nose was elongated and black eyes sharp. Boos racked the stands, making the opposing team leader frown.

"Will the Leaders step forward?" The one I suspected was the leader took a step forward, but nobody on our side moved. After a few seconds of silence, Minuka tilted his head.

"Our leader is resting, as you can see, so we shall agree to whatever terms you wish."

"The second in command of Team Kamikuma has spoken! He will agree to whatever terms Team Oppubura decides!" Koto announced, and the stands cheered even further at our confidence.

"Then, how about your best two, versus all of us?" The leader asked, grinning.

"Team Oppubura has made a daring proclamation! Will Team Kamikuma keep to their word?"

Minuka scoffed, moving behind Reki and me before placing a hand on each of our shoulders, "How about our two newest?"

I don't think the others realized the groups recommended were practically one in the same.

Team Oppubura burst into laughter; and Minuka started to grin at their ignorance. Koto moved the mike away from her mouth, frowning at Minuka. "Don't give up Minuka-san! Why don't you just face them?"

"Its fine, it's fine. If that's how Team Kamikura wants it to be." Leader Oppubura laughed out, grinning from ear to ear, showing a row of sharp teeth. Koto frowned, sighed, and went back to her mike.

"The rules have been decided! All of Team Oppubura will face Team Kamikuma's newest two!" Gasps went out around the crowd at the shocking arrangements of the fight. A few boos went around as Minuka patted our shoulders twice each before walking off, Koru, with Zizzy on his back, followed.

"And the names of the participants are?" She held the mike to each of Team Oppubura.

"Oppubura." Said the team leader.

"Itsbanshi." A blue giant said, reeking breath making Koto pinch her nose shut.

"Kakimana." A greenish lizard demon spoke.

"Butomana." This demon was the twin of the previous one, save that his skin color was reddish.

"Tikiyate." A small demon said, he didn't appear to be of any danger, but out of the entire group, he was the obvious strongest. And I could tell just from the look in his icy blue eyes.

"From Team Oppubura! And now, the representatives of Team Kamikuma?"

"Hidoreki, Reki-chan for short." Reki spoke, smiling at Koto kindly. Koto smiled back, showing a pair of sharpened canines. As the demoness announcer moved the mike over to me, I looked to Reki for the decision. Let Ryo out now, or take care of it myself? She shrugged at my look, and the stands waited upon my name. I sighed.

"I suppose I'll be Toshiko for now."

"An interesting answer from Team Kamikuma! Hopefully we'll get to see what it means! Competitors, take your stances!" She said, backing up and raising her left arm in the air. Reki and I took a step away from each other, me to her left and her to my right. Grabbing our cloaks almost in sync, we tore them off of us, and in a whirl of black, two human girls were revealed to the Dark Tournament. The grins on the faces of our opponents only widened. They started to laugh, even.

Everyone but the Urameshi Team, that is. They were all watching in some manner of seriousness, save the leader. He took to grinning as the match started to begin.

"Get ready!" Koto called, and Reki took a fighting stance. I folded my arms across my chest, waiting for her part to be over. She was always the first to move, being the more active out of our pair. Team Oppubura, save the small Tikiyate, I noticed, burst in a chorus of laughter.

"Fight!"

* * *

**Oh my goodness I can't even begin to say how sorry I am! I have no excuses! None! I only hope this chapter made up for it!**

**A giant thank you to my beautiful reviewers who put up with my selfishness and review, not to mention do so at almost every chapter, no matter how delayed it is :p I love you guys: OTJ, NA, pyrosnightmare, and LadyxAbsinthe :] A sincere thank you to all of you. I don't think I've ever met such patient people.**

**The rest of you: again, I'm sorry! But again, review! See you next week (on time)!**

**EDIT!: OMG! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MSD! I totally didn't realize that this is one day past a year of MSD's first uploaded chapter! Dude! I was just curios (randomly, I might add) as to how long it would be until I could shout "OMG I'VE STUCK WITH A STORY FOR A YEAR NOW" when I noticed that TODAY IS THAT DAY! WOOO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MSD! YOU'RE OFFICIALLY ONE YEAR OLD, AND STILL KICKIN! WOOO! THANK YOU! To all of you BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE who have EVER reviewed this story! Honestly, I can't tell you how much pride this brings to me as an author! One Year! YES! Thank you guys so much! Really! Thank you! In the largest quantities possible on this earth, I wish you all an amazing year, and I hope this past one has been as great for you as it has been for me! Thank you guys! I can't say it enough! THANK YOU! WOOOO! *goes off to shout it to the world that she has officially just passed the ultimate writer's test of sticking with a story for the first, and hardest, year, before passing out from over-exertion***

**GYAHHH! I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
**


	53. Round One, Silly Hormones

**Enjoy :]

* * *

**They never saw it coming. Itsbanshi's head started to tilt as a slicing sound echoed through the air. Reki appeared behind the team, who had suddenly silenced. She stood from the squat she had landed in, twirling her scythe quickly to get the demon's blood off of it. It hadn't taken her a week at Minuka's island to get used to the prospect of killing.

"May your soul be ferried peacefully." She said, stopping her spinning of the scythe and gripping it in her right hand. A thud was heard as the demon's head fell to the ground, and blood started to sprout from the lifeless body's neck as it fell to its knees before collapsing forward. Getting bored already, I searched the crowd for any familiar faces outside of Team Urameshi. Thankfully, none were found.

"In one fell second, Itsubanshi was decapitated by Reki!"

A shadow sliding across the arena floor noted me that something was above, and I looked up to see a… falcon circling the arena. Covering my eyes, I strained my vision to see if it was really a falcon. I didn't think they lived in this area, after all. I squinted, barely being able to make out brown feathers. Did falcons have brown feathers? I'd have to research that.

"Don't underestimate us!" Came a cry from somewhere in front of me, and I noticed at that moment that the bird's wings were tipped in white. A slicing pain burned my front, cutting the majority of me in two before the tingling set in.

"And Oppubura has fatally attacked a distracted Toshiko! What will the teams do when both are one member down?" Koto yelled into the mike. I blinked down at myself, moving my hand away from my face to get a better view of what the demon had done to me. A slice from my top left shoulder to my right hip went straight through my shirt and pierced deeply into my skin. So much so, that I could clearly see a rib poke out, broken by the blow. That was probably the reason why the healing process hadn't started yet- after all, how could I heal if part of me was in the way?

"To-chan! Stop getting distracted! You're making us look bad!" Reki whined, shouting across the arena to me whilst perplexing the crowd.

"Sorry!" I called back; taking the tingling rib that poked out and slapping it back into my chest. A gasp went around the crowd as people's eyes started to pop out of their heads. Everyone on Team Oppubura did that, at least. "I thought you could handle it!"

Reki pouted, putting her hands on her hips as my bones started to mend back together. "Don't put your boredom off on me! If you want something to do then do something!"

I sighed as my muscle finished mending, and my skin started to stretch over the wound. Soon enough, the tingling was gone, and all that remained as evidence of the wound was my ripped shirt. Reki did have a point, though. I probably should help give our team a good name, at the very least. Even _if_ the girl had it covered.

"And Toshiko regenerates the wound like nothing had happened at all! No wonder Team Kamikuma was so confident in this pair!" Koto called into the mike, and the stands started to cheer. Not just for us, of course, but they had taken to starting to chant "kill them! kill them!" like they had done against the Urameshi Team.

"Hey! We aren't done yet! Kakimana! Butomana! Take revenge for Itsubanshi! We'll handle this freak!" Oppubura shouted his orders, and the lizard twins nodded hastily, turning around and heading for Reki. Oppubura started to charge me, pulling his hands back, revealing that in his left hand he held a dagger. "I won't give you the time to be bored again!"

"But I already am." I sighed out, reaching out my shadow and gripping his. He froze, innately feeling this connection before it was too late: I pulled his shadow upward, piercing him completely in half, spiking the thin shadow through his skull. I held him there for the shortest of seconds to present to the crowd before I could feel my powers actually start to drain, and I dropped him to the ground.

"Toshiko kills Oppubura instantaneously! We'll have to watch a replay of that! Be sure to tune in tonight for a summary of all the matches to see that remarkable display of power!" Koto yelled into the mike, and the stands roared in pleasure.

"Young ones such as you contain many secrets nowadays." Spoke Tikiyate, mouth opening to show dull yellow teeth. His skin was a very dark blue, almost black, that matched his piercing light blue eyes. His total height was at most, my mid thigh. The very look of him told me it was going to be a harder fight than all the others.

"You're not so old yourself." I commented; reaching into my pocket and flipping open my knife. It was true: no gray hair donned his head. In fact, the lack of hair itself upon his face made me wonder if it was all burnt off. He chuckled, shaking his head as he dropped into a fighting stance.

"Thank you for that, however, age isn't something always shown." And with that, he disappeared. I felt him behind me before I saw him and I swiftly turned to block his kick before dashing out with my knife, to which he disappeared again before the fabric of his shirt was cut. I turned to my right, watching him reappear doing back flips to distance himself from me.

"And Butomana is down for the count!" Koto yelled, focusing her attention on Reki's fight.

"It seems we are the side show." He commented. I shrugged.

"That's fine by me." I answered just before I had to backbend a dodge from his fist. My eyes widened as he stalled above me, and I dropped to the ground right before he could start his decent and rolled away, barely missing the downward punch aimed for my chest. I pushed myself into a crouch, bringing my knife up as he dislodged his fist from the small crater he had made in the arena.

"Then you do not do this for the fame?" He asked, standing up straight. I shook my head.

"Nothing of the sort." This time, I was after him. He stepped backwards to avoid my slash as his throat, and keeping my knees bent, I chased after him as he kept dodging all of my attacks.

"Then what," He blocked my hand, and I did a backflip to avoid the punch aimed for my face, "do you do this for?"

"Friends." My answer made him perk a brow, and he charged.

"Then they are using you." He assumed as I kept dodging his attacks in the same manner he had dodged mine.

"No." I paused, catching him offguard and shoving my knife forward as it scored its mark in his stomach. He coughed, blood splattering onto my arm. "I am using them."

He grinned, shoving himself off my knife and taking a few steps back.

"You are a bright one. Let's get serious then." And with that, he raised his hand, letting it glow a purplish-silver before strings of said color started winding together as they appeared out of nowhere between his figners. "Cobwebs!"

With his shout, the strings shot forward at me, and I barely had time to dodge them. But just as I got away, he appeared in front of me, landing a solid blow to my stomach. I flew back from the force of his punch, landing on my back and skidding to the very edge of the arena.

"If that's how you want to play it." I grit my teeth, spitting out the blood in my mouth from where had bit my tongue. Pushing myself into a squatting position, I wiped my knife off on my shorts before slipping it back into my pocket. I raised my hands upward, drawing my shadow into the color world, and pulling his towards mine.

"Spikes!" I slammed my hands into the ground, forcing the shadows back into their own world with so much speed and energy they darted for Tikiyate's recoiling shadow. His eyes widened as he saw the meaning of such an attack, and he jumped backward; barely avoiding the crystal-like structure of shadows that had erupted from where he previously stood. They would have pierced him through and through, being twice his height and coming from every angle.

I darted forward as he continued to leap back, until I reached my spikes of shadows. Instead of chasing him in this world, as that would be futile, I leapt into the spikes; and the crowd watching me gasped as they melted away before even touching me. Once in the shadow world, I released the shadows above before hastily grabbing onto the bit of shadow I had captured from Tikiyate. It naturally pulled back to him, and even though he kept moving, making sure not to spend too much time in one spot for fear of my resurfacing, I stayed below him, attached to his shadow without his knowledge. During one leap, as soon as he started to descend again, I pulled both of our shadows at once and pushed them up.

He froze in midair, being held up only by his own shadow, which had cleanly spiked into his left hip and out of his dark skinned head. I paused, taking a deep breath of the calming velvet air. My fight was over.

I reached into the color world, pulling myself out of the shadow pool that had spread from the base of the spike. As I came out, the crowd was silent in shock. Once standing, I released Tikiyate's shadow, and he, with a small splash, landed in his own shadow. The small wave of darkness created by his fall sank back into the arena under its owner, its job done.

"Toshiko decisively puts an end to her fight in synch with Reki! The winner is Team Kamikuma!" Koto shouted. The crowd roared, overly pleased by the results of the fight. They were deafening, screaming and yelling and invigorating. I looked over to where I felt Reki was, only to see her spinning her scythe free of any blood before letting it fade into nonexistence. We both started walking to where our cloaks were, and me reaching them first, slung my own over my shoulder before tossing hers to her.

"Thank you." She nodded, slipping it around her shoulders and pulling her hood up.

"Team Kamikuma will advance to the next round!"

Although I could feel everyone's gazes upon our backs, I specifically felt that of the Spirit Detective and his team. Turning my head over my shoulder, I searched the area where they were previously standing to find them a little closer to the exit, but all of them, in turn, staring at me. When Yuusuke noticed I was staring back at him, his face widened into a grin.

He was looking forward to our fight as much as I was. A smirk crawled onto my face at this fact, and it didn't leave as Reki drew my attention.

"To-chan, we should go now." She said, glancing in between the group and me before resting her eyes upon me.

I nodded to her, and with a flurry of black, my cloak was over my shoulders and hiding my face as we slipped off the arena and back to our team.

* * *

"'I suppose I'll be Toshiko for now'? What the hell does that mean?" Yuusuke questioned, obviously confused by Toshiko's cryptic answer to Koto's question.

"Quite frankly, Yuusuke, whatever she wants it to mean." Kurama answered his slightly rhetorical question. "Toshiko is as confusing as she is deadly. Not a very good combination for future opponents like us."

"How do you know her, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked, leaning past Yuusuke to look to the fox, who sat on the other side of their Team Leader.

"We're former classmates at Meiou." He skirted around the whole truth, giving Kuwabara a small smile. "Judging by your reaction to seeing her, however, it appears you've known her the longest Kuwabara."

Said fighter nodded, looking grim all of a sudden. "Ever since the first day of first grade; me and Horawada-san went to school together even after they started advancing Yorusta-san."

"Horawada? That chick who died?" Yuusuke asked, remembering the chaos that ensued in the small town over the drunk driving incident. "Wait a second, wasn't it your sis who called the ambulance?"

Kuwabara nodded, about to answer when Hiei interrupted: "Enough with the chatter, the match is about to start, and I don't intend to miss it because of your insatiable need to gossip."

"Shut up shorty, we were just having a conversation!" Kuwabara started to get angry, leaning past Yuusuke, who was grinning at the prospect of both watching Kuwabara get his ass beat and the curiosity to see this new girl's fight.

"Now, now boys. Both of you have your points, but Hiei is right. Let's just calm down and watch the match." Kurama, ever the pacifist, calmed the tension before the quarrel could escalate. With a huff, Kuwabara sat back into his seat, focusing his attention to the match.

"Fight!" Koto yelled. It was a shock to the team to see that both of the girls had uncloaked, revealing to them what the rest of the crowd had already gasped at. What shocked them even more was that Reki, dressed in her rather bright outfit, disappeared quicker than anyone thought possible, only to reappear behind the opposing team with a scythe in hand.

"A Hell Girl!" Kurama gasped, but before the rest of the team could question just what Kurama was going on about, the head of the giant team member slid off, falling to the ground with the rest of his body following in a spray of blood. The crowd cheered. Reki spun the scythe to rid it of the demon's blood.

"Someone looks bored." Yuusuke stated blandly; crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Toshiko become distracted by the bird overhead. His eyes widened as the leader of Team Oppubrua charged the unaware girl, "Holy Shit! She's gunna die!"

Hiei scoffed right as Oppubura scored his attack, knowing full well that the attack would do little.

"How is she still standing?" Kuwabara asked more out of shock than actual curiosity as Toshiko simply examined the wound. Both Yuusuke and Kuwabara cringed as she slapped the rib back into her body without the slightest wince.

"Dude- she's a total badass!" Yuusuke hooted with a grin, watching as she regenerated herself. Reki complained to the girl, obviously drawing out some measure of guilt, as she apologized.

"Shouldn't you be more worried, Detective? She said she specifically wanted to face _you._" Hiei stated blandly. Yuusuke's grin just widened.

"No way! I'm totally psyched!"

Kurama sighed, _leave it to Yuusuke to be excited about the prospect of death. _Oppubura raced toward Toshiko once again, only to be killed instantaneously by the girl's powers.

"What the hell is that?" Kuwabara shouted, staring at the spike with wide eyes.

"Shadows, Ryo's forte." Kurama answered.

"Who's Ryo?" The human asked, snapping out of his gaze.

"Much like me, Ryo is a demon who chose to hide within the body of a human to recoup her powers. Unlike me, however, hers is a temporary occupation until she gains enough strength to return to her old body." Kurama explained, watching as the small dark demon named Tikiyate charged Toshiko.

"And that human was Toshiko." Kuwabara finished putting the pieces together. Reki finished the first half of her fight, slicing Butomana horizontally in half. "Where does that chick come into the picture though?"

"She, like Toshiko, is another classmate of mine. I had wondered why Hidoreki-chan left school the week before break was out. She must have been training with Toshiko."

A silence fell onto the group as they watched the fight continue. No one spoke until the end of the match, too entranced to question each other until the spell was broken by Koto, who announced the final decision of the match.

"The winner is Team Kamikuma!"

* * *

**Toshiko's POV**

"Ha!" Reki shouted as her fist thrust forward to where my face used to be. I ducked, dropping into a squat while pulling my right arm back. Pushing forward, I landed a solid hit to her stomach as she flew back a meter or so, landing on her back and skidding two meters away. I straightened my legs from their crouching position, going back to my basic fighting stance as she grit her teeth, attempting to push herself up off the ground.

"Keep it coming." I instructed, and she gave me a look that said she didn't need to be told. Rolling herself onto her shoulder blades, she hopped up off the ground with the thrust of her legs, landing in a squat on the balls of her feet. She didn't waste any time, rushing at me again with more potentially deadly attacks. At her left hook I back flipped away, only to end up cart-wheeling to avoid the swing of her leg that almost hit my face. I was barely on my feet when she punched for my head, and I hardly evaded into a roll away from her while her fist connected with the tree that was just behind me.

"Goddamn it!" She screamed at her miss, ignoring me now in order to punch the tree again. I sighed, seeing that she was finally about to blow up. Dropping from my crouch onto the ground, I leaned back onto my sweaty palms for support as I watched her start to destroy the tree. An enraged look never left her face.

"Stop it, Reki-chan. Destroying the tree isn't going to make you feel any better." She sent another punch, contorted features changing into a sort of sadness as her eyes began to swell with water. Another swing and a tear dropped out of her eye. As if feeling this only pissed her off more, one last fist was all it took for the tree to snap, breaking backwards before collapsing onto the ground. Her arms clenched at her sides as the real waterworks started, and she lifted one to scrub her eyes dry, as if she was ashamed to let me see her cry again. "Come on now, he didn't mean anything by it."

"But he did!" She didn't sink to the ground, but instead brought up the other balled hand of her to help in the job of wiping away the water from existence. I sighed, seeing her resolution to be hormonal. Which was all this was, really.

After the match, Koru congratulated me on a good match. Me, not her. Coupled with the anger she no doubt still had from Hiei calling her my pet, she naturally started to feel insecure. Seeing the potential blow up, I told Koru that we should've finished earlier and that Reki and I should go train later to make sure the next match was quicker.

And here we are.

Reki, with her overflowing amounts of hormones, had directed us to a small clearing, were we had been sparring to get her anger out for the past hour. My stomach was begging for food, but I had to wait until she got it all out of her system. Or else Koru would definitely know something was up, and Reki would never be able to look him in the eye again if she knew he knew how she felt.

I sighed, lying on my back while placing my hands underneath my head for comfort. Reki continued to cry, and I waited patiently for her to collect herself enough. All she really needed now was to cry. After all, any sympathy I could give her would be false, and she'd call it out immediately, making herself feel worse. And that was counter-productive.

I started to watch the clouds as they floated overhead, drawing forth pictures and images that seemed to look like them. After about five seconds though, that got boring, and I closed my eyes; awaiting either Reki to finish or myself to fall asleep. Either would've been good.

So I laid there, not even noticing Reki's sobs to come to nothing and eventually fade away until she tentatively raised her voice: "To-chan?"

"Yes?" I answered, not bothering with opening my eyes until I knew she was done for sure.

"We can leave now."

I took one last relaxing breath before I opened my eyes, seeing her stand above me with one hand out for me to take. I gave her a small smile, taking the limb and allowing her to help me up. Once standing, I paused and stretched for a bit as she watched silently.

"You don't think-" Her question was interjected as I predicted what she was about to say.

"Nope. Boys, men, demons, they're all annoyingly dense. He didn't mean it, and he probably still thinks we're training right about now." I stopped my stretches, glancing to the fading horizon; "Though he won't for much longer if we don't start to head back."

She sighed with relief, a small smile making its way to her face, "Let's go then."

I gave her a supportive smile and turned on my heel, shoving my hands in the pockets of my pants and starting to leave the clearing and head back to the hotel. In an instant Reki had gathered the cloaks and folded them over her arm, stepping into pace beside me as we made our way to the hotel.

By the time we stepped inside the rotating glass doors, she had returned to a level of normalness, looking like nothing had happened outside the usual sparring session. As we stepped into the lobby, the smell of some expensive meal or another wafted in from the dining room, which lay through a pair of glass doors across the way.

"Damn that looks good." She said callously, eyeing a meal-laden table through the glass as we started to head for the elevators. Hearing this, I glanced to the room, spotting something my companion missed in her drooling over the meal. Our team, wearing their cloaks, was sitting rather far back in the room at a corner table, dining in what appeared to be silence. I stopped walking, stopping her by grabbing her elbow and pointing at our group.

"What use is ordering room service when everybody else had already eaten?" I asked her, and she gave me a grin.

"Great idea!" I let her go at her agreement, and we started on our way into the dining room.

* * *

**Sorry for the length :p This is the last of the prepped chapters, and I promise I'll sit down and force myself to write on Monday and Tuesday so next Weds you guys have an update (I'm busy all this weekend). Also, yay for fight scene :] If any of the boys seem OOC, please tell me, and I'll make it a top priority to fix :] But if they don't then please expect little snippets like that throughout the Arc, as not all of the story can be told from one POV, mean :]**

**AWESOMENESS are the amazing people who reviewed last chapter: snow onna, Anon, moani-sama, pyrosnightmare, NA, LadyxAbsinthe, and of course OTJ :] It's you guys who really make the story, you know :] Thank you all very, very much *bows*.**

**Until next week (which I swear I shall write!)! Please review!  
**


	54. Fate's a B, don't you know?

**Yeah, so, all my excuses pretty much suck. Enjoy!

* * *

**The notes softly swayed through the dining room, giving a calming aura as they crossed through the air, easing their way into people's minds before passing off their shoulders, all but unnoticed among the patrons inside the hotel restaurant. I swayed against the dark wooden seat, fingers tapping at the tune I was playing off the top of my head- the piano man was taken out midway through my meal by a group of shady looking men, and after having finished and he had still yet to return, I took up his space upon the small stage at the far right corner of the room. No special lighting was in place, and no audience was gathered; just the piano and me providing a soft background melody for the dinners as we rocked together, keys on my fingers charming my mind as I closed my eyes and leaned into the music, letting my fingers do as they will.

Later, perhaps, I'd have to wake Zizzy up. Our next match was in two days. Tomorrow I should return to the arena to scope out the rest of the competition. If all went well, we'd have to fight the Urameshi Team before Toguro; it'd provide the stepping-stone needed for us to gain the power to defeat Zizzy's adopted older brother.

At this point, we still weren't strong enough. Perhaps Zizzy was; perhaps. But from what she'd told me before hibernation about her brother's team, I didn't want to be their enemy. Yet, I was. And I should be enhancing everyone's skills for it. Zizzy wanted to spar her brother, and Minuka being second strongest on the team would likely take the eldest sibling. That left the mask wearing Karasu, the armored Bui, and that mysterious fifth member I'd yet to see. Koru would be a good match against Bui, but Reki wasn't up for Karasu… I'd have to take him on. I wasn't sure if I was up for that. I'd have to be fully rested, not to mention prepared. Hopefully, he'd fight tomorrow, and I could catch a glimpse of his powers. As it was, however, I was sorely prepared.

"To-chan…" Reki's voice drifted softly at the edge of the stage, bringing me from my thoughts. I cracked open my eyes, turning my head to give my attention to her, but not yet stopping my music. "We picked up the bill. Don't stay too long, alright?"

I nodded, turning back to the piano. She hesitated on the stage, but when she noticed I wasn't planning on verbally responding, she just gave a barely audible sigh, biting her lip nervously as she went away from the stage, cloak hiding her sure to be saddened expression. She weaved her way through the tables to the await team of cloaked fighters who stood patiently at the door, pausing only until Reki had joined their midst before exchanging a few words I couldn't catch among themselves and exiting the glass paned restaurant. My eyes lingered there for a second, but I dismissed it soon after, going back to the music. Their energies slipped past my field of natural observation- I'd have to stretch to feel any of them now; but yet, with the music here, I didn't feel discomforted by this at all. The notes soothed me, rocking me every now and then as I delved into its masses.

My, it had been a long time since I had played the piano, hadn't it? More than three months, at the least. The trips back to Sarayashiki had been short: I hadn't allowed myself any pleasantries while there. It was simply enter, update Eden, sleep and repack, then leave. Avoid all known acquaintances while doing so to keep the timeline short. Every second away from the island was a second away from training. As I swayed to the melodies, however, I could feel myself growing peaceful. This music was bliss. I had forgotten what I had been missing. While playing, I didn't truly have to think. I just did; and that was all there was to it. No expression was so pure, so unadulterated as music. The rising harmonies, the building crescendos-

"When I had said that I looked forward to hearing you play, I didn't think I'd be listening to you at a place such as this."

Perhaps I had gotten a bit too caught up in the power of music- I hadn't even noticed the fox slip through the door, or even cross the stage. Without missing a beat, much less a note, I scooted over to the right on the bench, providing Kurama a place to sit. He took the seat backwards, his left to my left as he looked out over the grouped tables of dining guests.

"Then perhaps you didn't think hard enough." I teased lightly in response. I could hear the small smile in his voice:

"Perhaps. Then again, I've never really been good at predicting what you do, Toshiko."

"That sounds like a compliment." My music never faltered during our light conversation; no, I was much too experienced for that.

He paused for a moment before keeping up the conversation, choosing his words wisely as they slipped from his mouth, "I had thought there was a deeper reason for your choosing not to participate in our team. I was unaware, however, that you hadn't gone with your parents on that vacation. A round-the-world trip… how did you come up with the money for that?"

I shrugged, "Inheritance."

"Your parents are still alive." He pushed, tone dropping from its lighter counterpart.

"Mostly, I suppose." He shifted at my vague statements, but didn't question them. We fell into a comfortable silence, him skimming the crowds while I played away. Perhaps he was thinking about everything. Maybe, even, he was finally starting to put the pieces together. That would be an awful party killer, however. Half the fun was watching him ponder them meanings of what I said. If he suddenly figured it all out, I might just get bored again. And I admit, that would be a terrible shame.

After a few moments of silence, my gaze started drifting out to the crowd, as well. An interesting development had been made- apparently; none of his teammates were present. That either meant that he had come here searching for a lone meal, which was highly unlikely, or he had come searching me out. Which meant he had questions to ask. If he had searched me out, then that would be a good reason for why my teammates had waited so long at the table after their meal was finished. They likely felt his aura and sensed a threat. Which would explain why he only entered after they had left.

And that brought up a whole other round of questions, mostly along the lines of whether or not his team know he was fraternizing with the enemy, or whether they cared at all. Possible questions of his came to mind, too. The first thing I suppose he would ask is why I was participating. Maybe he had figured that out, however, and was more concerned as to why Reki was participating, or why I chose this team over theirs. Then again, much like he couldn't me, I couldn't really read him. The damn perplexing fox always had his gears turning; at least he didn't voice all of his questions, however, as that would get horridly annoying.

I wonder who my team will be facing next match, on another note. If we won, then the semi-finals we'd likely either face the Urameshi team or the Toguro team. Which one was still a mystery. But like I had thought about earlier, it'd be nice if we could face the Urameshi team during the semi-finals. That way, no matter who won, either team would be given the experience needed to defeat Toguro. My bones, even, were aching to go all out against Yuusuke. He looked like a strong opponent to fight; a good match that I could really have some fun with.

Oh, my. I'm beginning to sound like Ryo.

She wanted to fight Toguro first, though. 'The more fun faster, the better' was her train of thought. Let's kill them all and give a show. Make the stadium scream for blood.

Seriously, if being around demons got her this far into her old habits, I wasn't sure if I wanted to make that trip to the Makai.

"Who is Horawada Yumi?"

To his credit, I hit the wrong note at his unexpected question.

To mine, I recovered seamlessly, fingers performing a decrescendo before slipping back into tune. My eyes narrowed as I stared at the keys. Had the human told him? How the hell did he know that name? Sure, he'd seen his teammate bow, but that wasn't enough information. He shouldn't know her name, damn it! I'd kept everything so hidden! How the hell did he know?

"Kuwabara slipped up and gave the name, and Yuusuke mentioned something about her death. When I questioned them, Yuusuke said he didn't know any details, and Kuwabara said it'd be best if I asked you about the subject. So, Toshiko…" He turned his head slightly so his sharp green eyes could stare at me straightforward. "Who is this Horawada Yumi?"

I didn't answer at first, allowing myself the time to calm down and process everything. So the humans hadn't told… good, that was good. It'd be sad if he didn't figure it out on his own.

"Come now, Kurama. Half the fun is in the mystery."

His eyes narrowed, no doubt he noticed my evasion of the topic. I didn't spare him a glance, but I could feel those eyes peering at me, his lips tightening slightly around the edges. Unconcealed disdain; what, was he expecting it to be that easy?

"Then I suppose it's a mystery as to why the woman we visited at the asylum, whom you call your mother, and this girl, whose death obviously meant something, or else you wouldn't have reacted the way you did upon recognizing Kuwabara, have the same name?"

His tone was serious. No curiosity, no enjoyment. Just distaste and disdain.

Mine, however, dropped from its usual calmness. For some reason, I couldn't keep it up. To say my voice box betrayed me would be an understatement. "It's really not the sort of topic for a dinner conversation, Kurama."

I really didn't wish to talk about it. Her death, while long past, was still fresh on my mind. We were best friends, sisters. We shared everything, did everything together, always helped each other out. The loss of her life had made a gaping hole in mine, one that I was still recovering from.

"You of all people should understand that I do not enjoy being toyed with, Toshiko."

He was angry then. I could hear it in his tone. Past the calmness, underlying the seriousness, there was concealed anger. Yes, I knew he didn't like it. It wasn't my intention, however, to make him angry.

I swallowed, trying to figure out how to sort out this sticky situation. He wanted to know, and I was obliged to tell him. But yet… the topic was still so… raw. Like a skinned knee, the subject was painful, stinging sharper than a bee, but bloody like a paper cut that wouldn't clot properly. To my mental thinking, he somehow seemed to see this. Backing off a bit, he gave a disappointed sigh, turning his head back out to the tables and his eyes fell shut.

Disappointment… I hadn't intended that, either. Anger turned disappointment… it was rare he showed things like that, and it was the first time I was on the receiving end. It too stung. Worse than the subject, even. It stung like the blade that pierced Ryo's heart, sending her to her death. Like nothing I had felt before.

That sting… I could only hope talking about it would ease it away. Perhaps, even, rid his disappointment altogether.

"It was the same room, you know." I began. He blinked towards me, eyes brimming with confusion. I chewed the inside of my lip, trying to figure out how to tell him. Maybe if I started with the effects, he could figure out the actual death… "The room your mother stayed in was the very same room she had been sent to stay in during her last moments. Fate was a real bitch on that one."

Whether it was hearing me curse, or my open references to Yumi, I didn't know, but he perked up a bit, and the stinging, like I hoped, started to fade. His confusion turned into curiosity, and he nodded slowly, trying to prod more of it out of me. "Horawada, you mean?"

I shook my head, and his brows furrowed. No, not Horawada. That was too formal. Yumi wasn't a formal person. "Yumi… Yu-chan. Ryo has been with me for a long time, you know. Just over a decade. It was night, and the shadows were out."

The image of the hospital burned through my mind, and I had to pause and swallow to keep myself from stuttering, visibly wincing at the painful memory. I had lost Yumi on that roof. I had lost myself. I had almost lost him. Almost.

I didn't look at Kurama- I couldn't. The image of him would bring the image of Yumi, and I couldn't handle that. Not while talking about her. Not when the wound was still so open.

"The night she died." He stated, voice calming my nerves a bit. Again, I shook my head. I, too, died on that day. Metaphorically, yes; and physically too had it been my choice.

"The night we died." His brows, again, furrowed in confusion. I kept my eyes on the keys, hoping the music could calm me a bit- keep these painful thoughts away. "The same roof, with the same stars watching and the same moon mocking. Hell, Kurama. Fate really screwed me over on that one. Ryo, too. Yu looked just like a memory Ryo had. Had it been my choice, Ryo could've had my body that night. Yumi wanted me to live, though…"

"You jumped…" He muttered, eyes gone wide. This time, I nodded. I nodded, and I bit my lip to figure out how to voice the rest of this. The sting was gone, but was replaced by a bigger wound. One that bled profusely, soaking me in sorrow and regret. Regret… should I have died that day? Should I have stayed with Yumi?

Yumi wouldn't like that… no, she wouldn't like it at all.

Knowing that little thing gave me the confidence, the stability I needed to continue: "Half a life for three years. Ironic, really. I never really chose to move on. That is, until another person almost died on that damn roof."

My single accusatory look I shot at him made him blink in realization. His lips twitched a bit, and with annoyance already starting to build up in me again, I could see him smother another damn smirk. I went back to my music, allowing myself to finally slip back into a familiar tune, one lighter than before. The annoyance, I think, covered up the gaping wound with a numbing wrap of bandages. The hurt was easing away, at least. Bit by tiny bit.

"If I had known I meant that much to you, Toshiko, I'd take better precautions with preserving my life."

I snorted, unable to resist the small chuckle that came forth as I shook my head. Of course, leave it to him to take my words like that. "Your arrogance is almost appalling, Kurama."

His unhidden smile broke through his voice; "I prefer to call it confidence, Toshiko."

A smile broke my face at his teasing twist on my words, shaking my head at his antics as I delved deeper into a tune, rocking forward slightly before leaning back as my fingers hit the notes. Much to my ease, we fell into another silence. This one was more comfortable than the earlier ones, though. There wasn't as much tension in the air. With that, I was able to slip into the trance of my music, and with a bit of forethought, I twisted the notes in the slightest before sliding into a different song. It was more upbeat than my earlier counterparts, and garnered a few glances to be sent my way from the few remaining dining guests. Kurama relaxed in his seat beside me, content to just sit and listen to the music. A glance at him a few moments later told me he closed his eyes with a small smile on his face as he thought to himself whilst listening to the tune. For reasons I can't really explain, this made my smile grow at the upturning edges, and I continued to loop a medley of songs together for the restaurant's, not to mention our own, enjoyment.

The minutes turned into an hour, maybe two, and after all but a few of the diners had left, Kurama stood from the stool, arching his back as he stretched and I began to conclude my final tune. I stood and followed him off the stage shortly after, taking the hand he offered to help me down.

"Time sure has a way of passing." He remarked as we began to make our way out of the restaurant. I nodded at his back, speaking up when I knew he didn't see it.

"Do you have the time?" With his head he motioned to a clock on the wall; something I'd missed during my earlier scans of the place. Eight forty at night, I noticed with a tsk of disdain. "Minuka won't like that I've been out for so long."

Right before exiting, the bartender raised his glass to me in thank for filling in for their missing entertainer for the night. I nodded in return as Kurama pushed the door open, holding it aside as I passed through and tipped him, too, a nod of thanks. "I meant to ask about that. You seem rather close to your teammates; and they're rather protective of you, too. Any particular reason?"

We began a beeline for the elevator, "Besides the fact that every team should be close with other members?" My rhetorical question wasn't answered, and when I saw something shift in his eyes, I pressed the up button on the elevator and gave him an actual response: "I took Reki in after her parents tossed her out for not quitting school and becoming a Hell Girl. Zizzy I met a while ago, and I allowed her to stay at my place for the winter, which soon became something annual. When I heard she was the adopted little sister of Toguro-" His eyebrows shot up as we stepped inside the elevator, and I nodded at the look, "I know. Floor twelve."

He pressed the singular button, apparently intending to walk me to my room, and I continued, "I immediately researched the Tournament and decided it was a good place to test my skills, not to mention getting Ryo's body back now would save me a lot of trouble later."

A nod of understanding, "I see. So none of this was a last minute decision."

I tilted my head from side to side, that wasn't exactly true. "Reki joining the team definitely was. And it turns out Minuka is Ryo's former right hand, not to mention cousin. Minuka saved Seseya some time ago from a band of demon hunters, and Koru, her brother, swore allegiance to Minuka in exchange. All of that was just a coincidence though, as unlikely as it seems. Zizzy had no clue just who her 'onee-chan' was, I suppose."

"And how is this Zizzy girl related to Toguro?" He questioned, and I shrugged, not really finding it that interesting of a story.

"As a cub her clan was destroyed by the Spirit World, and she fled to the Ningenkai. There, by chance, she found younger Toguro, who saw her talent with electricity and took her in. They trained her, but she never really got to test her strength against them, so after they aligned with Sakyo she left and started competing against them in the Tournament for fun. Really, Kurama, she's no one to be worried about."

"Easy to say for someone on her team." He commented, and I shook my head.

"No, it's not. The most powerful on our team is currently Minuka. Zizzy's just the front that ties everyone together. She's always been the Team Leader when she competed outside of Team Toguro, so it's more tradition than anything. If we end up fighting you guys, I'd be wary of her, but only because the more desperate she gets, the stronger she gets."

He lifted a brow as the elevator began to slow, and he waited for the doors to open before he commented, "And where do you think you rank among your team, then?"

"What, spying on the enemy?" I teased as I stepped out of the elevator, him on my right as I made a left down the hall.

He laughed shortly, "Something like that, I suppose."

My smile grew a bit, "Since it won't change a thing, I'll tell you. Currently, I'm the third strongest on our Team. Ryo and Minuka are before me, almost on par with each other, but only because Minuka has grown weaker over the centuries, and Ryo is still regaining her strength. Zizzy, perhaps, is only a bit lower than me when talking sheer strength. Then Koru, and then Reki. Seseya is a healer, and a spare if necessary. I'd still keep an eye on her though, her brother may be physically oriented, but she is the precise opposite of his powers."

His eyes grew amused as we made a turn, and my eyes locked onto my room door- I could feel my team's energies resting inside. "Are you really so sure it will make no difference? I could devise a plan against you, you know."

I scoffed at the thought, "We're not even sure if we get to face each other yet; I don't think you'd waste the brain power on something with that measure of unlikelihood."

"Really? Perhaps you don't know me as well as you think." Kurama teased as we came to a slow stop in front of my room door. Inside energies shifted as they noticed Kurama's aura; they probably didn't feel too happy about his hanging around.

"Ah, that is quite unfair, don't you think? You now know my past, but I'm still blind to a good portion of yours." He raised a brow, smirk tipping onto his face at my suggestion. It was true, though. All I knew was that he was a former famous thief and how he died, and his life in the Human World. The centuries he spent as the King of Thieves was still a mystery to me. A mystery I was going to crack, whether he liked it or not.

"Perhaps another time, Toshiko. As is, it's pretty late at night, and I don't think your team will be too pleased with you staying out so late." He leaned against the doorframe as I shook my head, smile in place as I grabbed the doorknob.

"You make them sound like my parents."

"I don't think they'd be too pleased, either."

"Yes, well, in both cases the anger would be directed to you."

His smile grew, "Perhaps. Goodnight, Toshiko."

I smiled right back, turning the knob with a finally nod to him, "Ah. Goodnight, Kurama."

His energy didn't move until I had shut and bolted the door behind me, turning to face the not-so-amused stares of my teammates; and I felt him turn and walk down the hall on his way back to the elevator.

"Spending too much time with the enemy will weaken you when we fight them, Toshiko." Minuka warned from his laid back position on the couch, Cosmo splayed open in his lap. Reki sat in the other couch, toes curled around the edge of the coffee table, a foot and a half of toenails painted in neon orange. Seseya was making coffee in the kitchenette, and Koru was currently nowhere to be found.

"I don't think that will be the case here, Minuka." I calmly responded, crossing away from him and the small meeting area to a door that lead to the sleeping area.

"If I'd known you and Shu-Kurama," Reki stressed, stopping herself from calling him by his human alias. I paused at the bedroom door, waiting for her to finish. "Anyway, if I'd had known you two were so close I would've eaten faster."

I shrugged, not really finding it that big of a deal as I entered the bedroom, shutting the door behind me. I could hear Minuka informing her of my silent response before they, in turn, went back to their Cosmo and toenails.

* * *

"Hey, Kurama! Long time no see man! Where ya been?" Yuusuke greeted as his demonic teammate entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Oh, hey man! You hungry? I ordered room service." Kuwabara offered as he motioned to the half-eaten set of meals on their dining room table. Kurama sweatdropped, losing his appetite at the sight of the demolished food.

"No, thank you. I think I just lost my appetite." He politely responded as he crossed into the room, going to take a seat on the couch beside Kuwabara, who wasn't stretched out and taking up an entire sofa, like Yuusuke.

"Sorry!" Yuusuke apologized with a grin, patting his stomach, "I was starved!"

"Did you manage to get any useful information?" Hiei questioned, sharp tone cutting through his teammate's otherwise carefree demeanors.

"None relevant." Kurama calmly answered, leaning down and reaching under the table for a book he had set there earlier, smile still in place upon his face. Hiei's eyes narrowed at the fox's suspicious behavior.

"There something you're not telling us?" He accused, not liking the fox withholding any information, period. While it may not seem relevant now, it could become relevant all too soon, and they needed to be prepared.

"No, not really." His tone and expression didn't change as he opened the book to his mark, folding back the pages as he set to reading. Seeing he wouldn't get anything out of him, Hiei grunted, going back to his own business of napping against the wall (when there were perfectly decent beds in the next room, mind you). Kurama's smile just grew a tiny bit, change in expression going unnoticed by all in the room as he leaned his face into one hand and relaxed the other upon the pages of his text. Really, there was no need for him to know, too.

Two people knowing Toshiko's past was more than she liked, after all. And it would be on Kurama's head should another find out.

* * *

**Yeah, so, as I said above, my excuses pretty much suck :/ I'm sorry. Like, really, really sorry. I really wanted this chapter to be on time, and I tried, but it took sooo loooong! I mean really! Everything was 'is this OOC?' 'what about this?' 'Damn it! I didn't mean to write that!' I was tearing my hair out by the end of the emotional scene. Aye, me. But now that THAT'S over with, we can finally get back on track with the KuramaxTo :D Woot! I love fluff. I hope you guys like it too. Remember to message me if you think it's OOC! That's my biggest fear, really! Please tell me what you think!**

**Super special thanks to OTJ, NA, LadyxAbsinthe, pyrosnightmare, moani-sama and Anon for putting up with my reckless updating behavior :/ Really, how you guys manage to make last chapter tie with the one before that for the highest reviewed ever is really too much for me. You're too kind, I don't deserve you guys :/**

**EDIT!: HAPPY LOVE THE IRISH DAY (aka St. Patrick's Day)! HUG AN IRISH PERSON! E-HUGS TO YOU IF YOU'RE IRISH AND HAVEN'T GOT A HUG TODAY! Me being an American mutt (and can therefor trace some roots to the Celts), I happen to love the Irish :] Their accent's are hot. Just sayin' xD Lol, a Shout Out to all my Readers in Ireland! I love you guys!  
**

**My apologies again for the late update! I hope the chapter was worth the wait for you guys! Please tell me if it was in ANY way, shape or form OOC! See you next week! Please review!  
**


	55. Cheating, How We Loathe It

**Short, I know, and it's kind-of filler-ish. My apologies!

* * *

**"Good morning, To-chan!" Reki spouted when I entered the main room, rubbing my eyelids clear. Last night I had fallen asleep rather quickly, and both Ryo and I had a discussion over the wisdom of my words with Kurama prior. For some reason, she didn't care as much about our conversation over our team's strengths as she did our conversation over Yumi. It seemed to me that she agreed with my reasoning: knowing our powers or not, the Urameshi team couldn't beat us as they were.

"Good morning, Reki-chan." I mumbled as I made my over to the coffee table, where room service laid out a breakfast. Grabbing the last clean plate at the end of the meal, I took a seat and began putting a few foods on my plate. Minuka, who sat beside a quietly eating Seseya (Reki sat on my left), looked up from his meal to me.

"I'd like for you to go scout our competition when the matches start today. Afterwards we can decide whether it's best to wake Zizzy up tonight or tomorrow; either way she needs to warm up before she faces her brother, and the next match will serve that purpose well." I nodded, taking to my bowl of rice quietly as something on the mute TV caught Reki's eye, and she leaned forward over the table to grab the remote. Sitting back up and pointing it at the small box not far away, she turned the volume on and up, causing all four of us present (Koru was missing, though I could bet he was training somewhere on the island) to turn to the TV. A group of five figures in black cloaks were shown, three of which having the same recognizable features as Minuka's, Koru's, and Zizzy's cloaks. They stood as a group, having just entered into the stadium's ring, each with differing postures. The two unrecognized members were obviously the two Reki and I replaced; the story went they were killed in the last Tournament. Not that it mattered, Zizzy barely knew them and only hired them to fill in the empty spaces so she could participate. "My," Minuka turned away, small smile tipping onto his face, "That's nostalgic."

"It seems that after the death of their two members last year and their devastating loss in the semi-finals, Team Kamikuma has upgraded their members." The TV spoke as the screen changed. Apparently, this was a reply of the recap that went on last night. The two previous team members were then replaced in a more current snapshot, one of our entire team right before last match. How they got the picture was a mystery, of course. "The two human looking girls, Toshiko and Hidoreki, apparently have some not-so human powers to them, as became apparent yesterday during their first match of the season when these two were pitted against an entire opposing team, and gave us our first gore-ific show of the Tournament, earning the favor of the crowd and their place as member in one of the strongest teams this Tournament has ever seen. As heard in their odd dialogue from yesterday's match,"

The camera flipped to a scene of me, "I suppose I'll be Toshiko for now."

Then to Reki after she killed the first of the demon twins, "I hope that his soul is ferried peacefully."

The TV announcer took over once again, "We can expect a lot more from this duo! Team Toguro might have to watch out this year: it seems the leader of Team Kamikuma picked her teammates wisely this year- they might just pose a threat in the semi-finals!"

I blinked, tilting my head to the side, "Semi-finals?" Did that mean we were stationed on the opposite bracket of the Urameshi Team? So… we weren't going to fight them?

Damn. And here I was getting excited.

"Yes, apparently Team Toguro's sponsor had something to do with the rearrangement of the brackets. They want to save the match against Team Urameshi for the finals. Unfortunately, it left the other sponsors allowed to do the same, and now Team Urameshi must face an extra battle. I hope that they recoup well after their first, this Tournament will be decidedly harder for them." Seseya spoke softly, her eyes going sympathetic to our rival team's situation. A small frown tugged on my face; Kurama wouldn't like that. I couldn't blame him, though. I didn't either. There was now no way we'd get to face them in the Tournament- without the Urameshi team as a stepping stone, we were sure to lose against Team Toguro in the semi-finals. Hopefully, we could all escape with our lives. Not much else mattered, really. I had the dirt for Ryo's body, and Reki was sure to one day be able to cut through the dimensions, so winning the Tournament wasn't that big of a deal. It was all just a test of my strength, really. Zizzy just wanted to have a real match against her older brother. Seseya and Koru were in it for Minuka, who was here for the heck of it. Reki just wanted to get stronger, which she was doing practically daily. No, none of this was for winning. Now that I knew I'd have to save fighting them all for later, though, a sinking feeling of disappointment seeped into my bones.

How dull. Perhaps, at the least, we could weaken Team Toguro enough so that they wont kill everyone on Team Urameshi. After all, if they die without me facing them, I'd surely be bored for a very, very long time. Yumi would be sad about Kurama, too.

"It all depends on what the sponsors feel like doing. In any case, it's another reason for you to go scouting. Bring back any information you have on our opponents, alright? Things like this can either make us or break us." Minuka advised, catching my eyes with his ever-attentive black one. With a passing thought, I wondered if Ryo's eyes were the same as his. I'd yet to see her in person, after all. After figuring I'd find out soon enough, I turned my gaze back to the TV, which had switched to featuring Team Toguro.

"You don't have to tell me that."

* * *

"Do you enjoy high spaces, or is it just a hobby to look down upon people?" I questioned as I pulled myself out of the stadium's small shadow. It was hard to find one upon the roof's surface, but with an ounce of energy I was able to twist it and make it grow large enough for me to slip through. He blinked at my sudden appearance, watching as I stood and corrected my cloak. The hood was down, since I had no need to hide my identity from him.

A small smile took to his face as he returned his eyes back to the match, "I enjoy a good vantage point; most often it's high up. Have you seen the brackets, yet? They were just finalized an hour ago."

I nodded, feeling the disappointment hit me again, "Yes."

"You sound disappointed." I blinked, sending him a single glance in questioning (how did he figure that out?) but nodding again.

"Ah, I was hoping to be able to fight Yuusuke here. It seems we'll have to save our match until later."

He raised a brow, "You don't think you'll beat Toguro?"

With a small sigh, I shook my head; "Our only chance was using the lot of you as a stepping stone against them. Not that it matters much, we entered for the fight, not for the win."

"You're starting to sound a bit like Ryo." He teased offhandedly, causing a mark of realization to hit me. Yes, I had been attacking a bit like her lately, hadn't I? Well, so long as I didn't go on bloody rampages, I would be okay. Besides, I had affected her just as much. Seeing all of this, I just gave him a simple shrug. Noticing that I both didn't care and was leaving it up to him to keep the conversation alive, he continued, "A pity, you know, that we can't face each other. Not only was Yuusuke excited, Hiei wanted to have a go. Something about revenge, I do believe."

I scoffed, of course. That was just like him. I didn't have a problem with it, though. I still had that feeling like I was going to have to face him one day, too. It was just a feeling, though. On the other hand, my intuition had been getting stronger of late, "He wanted me to join him and defeat Yuusuke." My answer to his unasked question made him turn his head and watch the rest of my statement, "It was right after you turned in the Mirror; I was exhausted and turned him down. Besides, Yuusuke already dealt with Gouki for me, and I owed him one."

A brow was perked, "Dealt with Gouki for you?"

I nodded, "Ah, the idiot thought that since he had the globe he could double-cross me. It didn't last long; Yuusuke nearly killed him, and when the detective passed out I ate the buffoon's shadow."

"Then you gave Yuusuke some of your blood." It was my turn to raise a brow- how did he know that? "Some of your energy lingered on him when I spoke to him later that night. It was by that that I knew Gouki was defeated; otherwise his injuries could've been inflicted while running away."

I couldn't help a small laugh from this- of course. Typical Kurama, as analytical as always. Speaking of analytical… "When we get back to Sarayashiki, we should have a game of shogi."

He blinked at the seemingly randomness of my sudden topic, "Shogi?"

I nodded, eyes watching the crowd below as they cheered for the next match- Toguro versus some poor team of saps that didn't know when to throw a match. "Ah, I've beaten my teammates so many times they've stopped challenging."

He paused, checking to see if I was being serious, which I was. When the fact hit him, he broke into a light chuckle, shaking his head as a smile played upon his features. "Alright, Toshiko. I'll take you up on that offer. Shogi it is."

I smiled- good. "I'll look forward to it."

"As will I."

* * *

At first, I was disgruntled when I saw that Kurama and Hiei had decided to not show up for the match. When I saw that the other team had missing member as well, however, I put two and two together. This Dr. Ichigaki must not have been a very smart person- pulling the two demons from the Urameshi Team will not guarantee his team victory. And seeing that the Dr.'s three experiments were the ones kept to fight the match, I could draw the conclusion that Kurama and Hiei would be perfectly fine after their little side-match. After all, from the scouting I had done yesterday and the day before, these three apparent experiments were the true strength of Dr. Ichigaki's team. When the mask that hid the face of Yuusuke's final mystery teammate tore away to reveal a small, petite young woman with pink hair and bright brown eyes (not to mention a killer aura), I became certain of the Team's victory. And what little concern remained for the major duration of the match dissipated when Hiei and Kurama, riding some freakish beast (apparently another experiment of Dr. Ichigaki's) landed on the innermost edge of the stadium, crashing in behind the doctor himself and shocking the entirety of the stands. Kuwabara was severely injured, though by the willpower of the experiments his vitals were missed. The mast defeated the team, saving both their minds and their lives, and it turned out that the reason Kurama and Hiei took so long is because Kurama was busy whipping up a remedy for the teacher of the three experiments, who had been made sick by Dr. Ichigaki in the first place. Yuusuke killed the doctor with a single punch, and the match was givin the Team Urameshi. All of this I was fine with. Content, maybe, and possibly even happy with. The Urameshi Team gave the four poor souls who had been manipulated by the doctor a happy ending, after all.

When it was announced that the next of their matches was to begin immediately, interrupting my team's match, I was hesitant, and was heading up the stairs to the sponsor's room to have it all straightened out when Hiei and the Masked Fighter, whose name I still didn't know, were pulled aside for 'medical' reasons, even though they were currently the least exhausted out of their team. When the medical treatment turned out to be a trap, I was angry. Reki failed in calming my silent anger, and eventually stopped when Koru, seeing his sister seething (like I said before, the one thing that got her riled up was unfairness in a fight), put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Enough, he seemed to be saying, let them be angry.

And I was angry. I became furious when Kurama, nearly unconscious after having defeated both Gama and Touya, became a punching bag for the buffoon named Bakuken, by order from the management, no less. From the very beginning of that pathetic excuse for a match I was struggling against Minuka on a mental level: he held my shadows back with all he had, all the while managing to keep it unseen by the crowd. The arm of my stadium chair was permanently broken from my grasp, and I became even more thankful for Kurama's loyal friends later, when Yuusuke, willing to throw everything away, was about to violate the rules and kill Bakuken. Hell, I would've been right there with his team should Bakuken not have dropped the red headed fox: the sponsors would pay for cheating so much. I'd personally slaughter them all.

However, Bakuken's wiser teammate stopped him, and the match was given in the buffoon's favor. Next, Yuusuke easily broke every bone in the idiot's upperbody, and my anger was very, very slowly starting to sooth away. It was, however, a very slow process. I was still dangerous to approach when halfway through Yuusuke's fight with Jin, and that was only because such a lighthearted fight put me in uplifted spirits. Seeing as our fight was next, no matter the outcome of the match, I was sent off by Minuka to go wake Zizzy. She'd want a warm up before facing her brother in the semi-finals, and we had decided today would be best the day before yesterday. As my mood was so shitty, I took to the shadow when I slipped out of the stadium.

At least this foul mood of mine would be useful in waking the bear demoness- I need a good bit of strength.

* * *

The match had just ended, and Team Urameshi was collecting themselves when, out of nowhere, an all-too familiar group of cloaked individuals took to their side of the stadium, ready and awaiting their next match. That wasn't all Team Kamikuma, which held three members and their spare, was there to do, however.

Screams erupted from the throat of the so-called medical examiner, Ruka, as she became halted in her attempt to get away. Eyes of all the member of the Urameshi team, not to mention a good both of those in the stadium, were placed on the woman, who dropped to her knees as she clutched her head in pain.

"Who-?" Yuusuke asked, eyes going wide at the sight.

"Please! Stop! I beg of you! Please! No! AH!" Her screams sent chills up the spines of the Urameshi Team, the majority of which looked on with horrified expressions.

"H-hey! It's one of you guys, right? Come on'! I know she cheated, but seriously!" Kuwabara was the first to lock eyes on any of the possible culprits. One leaned against the arena wall with his arms crossed across his chest, another stood just to that person's right, a relaxed pose telling that he, the bearer of the multi-colored cloud pattern, was by far the least irked by the committee's actions. The two women, one of which- Reki- had her hood down, took to either side of the pair of hooded guys. Reki was ignoring the screams, or, perhaps, didn't even realize they existed, as she stared off into space with an empty expression. One who knew her and knew her energy patterns would recognize that she focused on a battle far, far away- one between two raging teammates whose energies were, quite literally, destroying the cave in which one had decided to wake the other. The other woman, hooded with white edging her cloak, stood with her fists clenched at her sides, hooded face turned, quite specifically, toward the screaming, withering sorceress who had fallen to the ground upon her side, clutching the sides of her head in agony as her face twisted from the pain- tears ran down reddened cheeks. "Please, you guys! Stop that!"

Koru, being the only one capable of sympathizing in the least, turned his hooded face to his sister, unfolding his arms and hesitantly placing a hand around Seseya's bicep. "Onee-chan, stop. You can go higher up with this- there's no need to kill the messenger."

The formerly fighting Team's eyes went wide in shock when they realized that the medic- the spare- was doing these things to the cheating enchantress. Which raised a whole new question to the team- of the spare was so powerful, just how strong was the actual team?

Seseya didn't stop. She hated it. Hated it with everything she had. Despite her calm, peaceful nature, she would not, under any circumstances, permit such deviant actions. How crude. How disrespectful to the fighters-! How dare she!

Shadow spiked up from the ground beneath the shriveled woman, silencing her for all eternity. While Team Kamikuma might have an idea about who had done this, the rest of the world was left in the dark.

"My apologies." Minuka said sincerely, tilting his head to the badly beaten team, "Cheating leaves a bad taste in our mouths."

The cool, relaxed tone of the shadow demon put the nerves of Team Urameshi on edge. They knew and trusted Toshiko, but this figure was an entirely different story…

"Where's Toshiko?" Kurama asked as he, being supported by Yuusuke, stood in front of their replacers.

"Waking up our team leader. She won't be back for a bit later- you really should stick around for her return. I'm sure her mood will have lightened." Minuka supported, trying to be civil. With the analyzing gazes the other team was sending him, however, he was quickly becoming aware of just how true his cousin's words were- there was no way he could get along with such suspicious people. It just wasn't in his nature.

"Perhaps we will. But that's none of your concern." Hiei stepped in, sharp words automatically placing him on the second in command's bad side. Just as Minuka was about to respond with how he should watch his manners, however, a human interrupted him:

"Nah, they won't be seein' To-chan for a while. She just switched out with Ryo." Reki's eyes, which were distant and unfocused, soon closed in on the one and only worst delinquent of Sarayashiki. "I wouldn't recommend watching if you've got a weak stomach. Zizzy will be hungry, and after Ryo gets done with her part of the meal, it'll be a bloodbath."

Her warning went unheeded:

"What do you know abut weak stomachs, human? I doubt you've ever even seen a demon hunt." Hiei stated, eyes narrowing in distaste at the girl.

Reki, calm for once, didn't take the bait. No, she was far too distracted by the state of things in that far away battle. "I'm not sure if you saw what was left of our preliminary ship or not, demon, but I assure you, even a wretch like yourself might just cringe at what this is going to be."

* * *

**Like I said: short, and kind of a filler, but hey- it's A) on time and B) just became completed withing the past thirty minutes. No joke :p So I apologize with any spelling/grammar mistakes, just tell me what they are and I'll go back and fix them!**

**Super special thankies to my amazing reviewers: NA, moani-sama, OTJ, Anon, LadyXAbsinthe, and Teacup Kitty :] I'm a bit tired right now, so I'm lacking my usual enthusiasm, and for that I apologize again :/ I just poured all my energy into making this chapter, and it's not even all that good. Please forgive me. *bows***

**Oh, and for all interested, I think I'm going to start keeping up with my blog now. That means posting stories not really worthy for fanfiction dot net up there. Currently, I put of the first part (I think it was six chapters put together) of a YYH fanfic I have put off as a side-job (named Elimination). It won't be updated frequently, but I like the main OC :3 She's different. Not a sweet-heart like my Soar! OC, definitely nothing like Toshiko/Ryo, and most certainly nothing like a genius :3 Think of her like a side character, I suppose. A wall-flower. The story will be short, extremely so, as her only main action will be in the D.T. No epic plotline like here in MSD, I'm afraid. Just an action fic, and maybe a sideline romance of possibly Touya or Jin :p But hey, that's definitely not a priority in the story. Also, I might post spoilers for my stories every now and then; and a good bit of any poetry I have written is also posted (it's not depressing, I promise, as I couldn't bring myself to write that sort of thing -.-"). Anyways, just informing you about it. Google 'doilyrox wordpress' and you should find it, or you can go to my profile, then click the link that says 'homepage', and that should get you to it. :] Enjoy, if you want to.  
**

**Review please! The next chapter, carnage shall ensue :]**

**EDIT: Next week I'll be updating Thursday instead of Wednesday, just as a heads up. This is because I'm going to be busy all Wednesday afternoon, but I've got a dentist appointment Thursday I can update during, so my apologies, but it'll be a bit late. Don't worry, I'll keep my promise to the carnage :]  
**


	56. Psychotic, Don'cha know?

**Yeah, so... I suck :'( I know. I'm a horrible person. But here's the update anyways...**

* * *

Much unlike Kurama, I really couldn't ever hide my anger.

I could mask just about any other emotion, along with my intentions, but anger? God no. I was too similar to Ryo in that matter.

Sensing my flaming aura was probably what sent the demons who'd been resting in the hotel out into the streets- and then back inside once I emerged from the building, slinking into the shadows and into a forest, pulling the uncloaked bear demon by the gruff of her neck through the velvet water as I headed to a predetermined cave out in the countryside. It was secluded enough to give me space to wake the slumbering demon, yet close enough to the arena I wouldn't have to drag her far, afterwards. I didn't exit the shadows until I was well inside the cave's hollows, stepping out of a damp wall and unceremoniously tossing the crumpled form of Zizzy's body onto the ground. She lay there, snoring lightly in her hibernation, completely unaware a trip had even been made.

Ryo probably would've thought the girl somewhat cute at the moment- she rested on her side with her head tilted onto the ground, facing me. Furry ears twitched every now and then, but that was the only sign of her dreams as the right one laid flat, pressed into the ground by the weight of her head. Her typical over-large shirt was lifted to reveal a bunched-up tight tee underneath, which slid up along her side to reveal the slightest show of tan skin, ending at her hips, which, as usual, were adorned with a pair of skin-tight shorts made of a stretchy material, torn in the back with a small hole that allowed her furry little tail wave free, though it was currently inactive, laying against her ass flat and immobile. In all honesty, the sight only proved to piss me off further, and in a fit of unadulterated rage, I stepped forward, swinging my leg back before switching my weight. My leg came crashing down, connecting with the demonness's face too swiftly for her hibernating reflexes to catch. Her face twisted and contorted from the blow as her body, following my foot, flew into the air, flying back and crashing into the stonewall behind her. Electric yellow never showed as the hard surface cracked in presence of her head, though the pain was evident in her features. I didn't give the unconscious girl time to react- I moved forward swiftly, drawing back a fist and throwing it forward with all my force at the girl's face.

Whether I gave her time or not, though, she made some for herself, instincts lifting her hand for her and grabbing my fist so soon before the blow connected that the back of her hand pressed to her nose. I made a double attack- lifting my left fist and sending it forward to her stomach, where it, too connected wither her open palm. Clawed hands were loose- but her biceps flexed with power, rippling below her skin like cannons ready to blow. Loosening my own, and figuring there was no way in hell I could wake her up without mortally wounding her with my own power, I drew on Ryo's turning my fist's out and flattening my palms. Her hands were hot as they pressed beside mine. With a crunch of my fingertips, I summoned the shadows forward. Like thin darts, they sliced along the edges of her skin, bladed bindings wrapping around her arms, legs, and stomach with edges so thin they bit into her, drawing blood. And I knew it was the scent of blood, not the pain, which cause those eyes to open.

They were feral, vicious. The black of her pupil had grown so large the electric yellow was a mere outline around it, and all along the whites of her eyes red streams of pulsing veins stretched, giving her a bloodshot look. Her nose curled, eyebrows drew together, and with a lung that only served to cause her wounds to deepen, her mouth snapped open, revealing fang after sharpened fang ready to eat me alive, literally. I jerked away, prepared for this side of her, but yet not fully prepared against it. Her jaws snapped shut around empty air, and I could see the madness, the cravings enter her eyes. She was hungry, starving. Suddenly her stomach looked like a cave itself, clenched as tight as it was it still struggling against my bindings there, cutting slice after slice into her raw skin. Fueled by anger and summoned by the need to somewhat tame her before I re-entered the arena, I stepped forward daringly, lacing my fingers into her hair upon her head and grasping tightly, jerking her from her dissipated bindings and using the force of the lunge she charge with to speed her, face first, into the other side of the cave. A crack sounded as her skin pushed into the rock, and making a fool mistake, my grip on her head loosened. She wasted no time, retracting herself from the wall and spinning so fast she was a blur even to my trained eyes- before I could blink, her clawed hand had summoned a small ball of glowing, pulsing electricity, and she slammed it into my stomach, claws that broke my skin not hurting near as much as the fire that spread through my veins.

I choked, white flashing before my eyes as I felt every single hair on my body begin to singe and burn, like my innards themselves as they curled as twitched below my skin, and as a whole I writhed in pain. The feeling didn't last long as my boiling blood set to work, and in a burst the tingling sensation exploded in my stomach, wiping away all traces of pain as it spread throughout my body, tracing up my chest and filling my lungs with air as it then spread three-ways, up my throat and past my eyes, making the cavern wall visible once more and into my shoulders, which led down to my arms, and with a sweep of relief, I could feel every nerve in my hands re-grow and re-attach themselves, tingling with signals produced to re-establish movement. Down my spine the remnants of the feeling swept, straightening my bones and weaving through the chords along my back, into my hips with a weightless feeling and down into my legs, which pulsed back to life and moved to catch me in mid-fall just as the tingling rammed head-long into the very tips of my toes. I saw her next attack coming, mouth snarled wide as she arched forward, ready to tear out my jugular as the first part of her awakening meal. Once more I grabbed her throat, and once more I twisted my body to match hers, pushing her below me and slamming the back of her head into the moist ground below, and by the widening of her eyes I could tell the shock of the blow was what had sent the small set of electric currents out of her body, which fizzled into the ground and sent what little moisture was there into a single, hot vent of steam. I could feel the hairs on my scalp start to rise from the moisture, but this would be the only chance I had, and I knew it. So pushing past the muggy steam, I grasped the top of Zizzy's head once more, pulling her up as I stepped over her dazed body (a blow like that would've knocked any human unconscious or dead, I was sure) and began on my way out of the cave. With a motion of my free hand (I held her by her hair in my right), shackles appeared around her wrists and ankles, binding them together tightly so that she had no way to escape unless I purposely let her go.

As we neared the mouth of the cave, she started to regain her senses, bucking and kicking her bound feet, arms reaching up along my own and pulling at it, claws digging into me and splitting my skin like she was peeling a potato. Having released my anger from the short bout with her, I was content enough to let Ryo take over. It was her turn in the ring now, and having not eaten shadows in nearly as long as the thrashing bear demon had been hibernating, I could tell this match was going to be one hell of a bloodbath as the hauntingly powerful demonesses dined a full course.

* * *

"What are they doing?" Yuusuke asked as they watched the match from the front row of the stadium. Currently, it was a pair of the human girl, Reki, and that quiet demon guy- Koru, in the arena, distracting the entire opposing team. Although none of them would be too happy to admit it, the entire team felt something along the lines of dread lacing the sides of their stomach as they sat there, arms folded and attempting to stay conscious for the show. None of them were in any shape to do much other than sit and stay conscious, for that matter. Their wounds wouldn't allow for much other activity.

"Stalling, probably." Kurama answered. With one knee crossed over the other as he relaxed into the back of his chair, he would've looked rather calm and patient had it not been for the numerous wounds covering his body. His eyes, however, remained attentive as they flicked too and fro over the arena, watching as the pair evaded, dodged, and leapt out of the way of their attacks- never once did they bother counterattacking their enemies, all of which were on the tiled arena floor, being led to believe this would better their chances of winning.

"What for? Man, this ain't even a fight." Yuusuke complained, sinking into his chair. How disappointing. He was looking forward to something like the team's last match. Now that had been exciting.

"Likely for Ryo and their team leader- Zizzy, I think her name was." Kurama coolly explained, but glanced to Kuwabara as the man shivered, not able to suppress his nerves as he began running his hands up and down his arms to rid them of the goosebumps. "Something bothering you, Kuwabara?"

"Yeah, don't you feel that?" The human asked, unable to resist another shudder. "Two massive energies are coming this way- and fast, too. It's unbelievable."

"Is it Toguro?" Yuusuke asked, shooting up straight and immediately paying more attention to his surroundings. Kuwabara shook his head.

"Nah, no way. Toguro's vicious, but he doesn't feel like this, man. This is outrageous. I'm shaking here. It's like someone put two rabid beasts inside demon bodies and let them loose- it's that type of energy."

"It's them." Hiei stated simply, for once not mocking the psychic's antics. He was too busy attempting to look relaxed, even though the muscles of his body were rigid under their skin. Kurama and Yuusuke were too exhausted to stretch their energy like the pair who could naturally feel these things, and so took them on their word for it. "It's the pair those two are waiting on."

The said two on the arena seemed to feel it as well, and after purposely taking blows from their opponent, they were 'tossed' out of the arena and took their time picking themselves up, not even bothering hiding the fact that they were, in fact, purposely waiting for the ten second count to be over. Koto was so disappointed in the pair of them that she didn't even bother giving them an extra semi-second or two, inner gore-fan screaming for a real brawl to happen, which would only occur the moment the two were out for the count.

"Zero! And the Koru-Reki pair is out for the count! Will Minuka step up to face the entire team by himself, or will a forfeit be issued? We've already seen the seemingly suicidal tendencies of this group, will another surprise appear?"

The whispers and shouts of boo that went around the stadium silenced as two forms morphed from the darkness of their team's tunnel, one dragging the other by their hair as the wild thing thrashing on the ground paid no attention to it's new surroundings, bloody claws still peeling away at it's controller's arm, which healed just as soon as a new slash was made in a repetition that barely gave the wound time to bleed. A voice slightly deeper than the body's usual bored tone spoke with a wide grin, dark eyes alight with mischief and bloodthirst:

"Damn right."

* * *

**Ryo's POV**

It felt good to be out. All that training had given me little time to sit back and stretch my proverbial wings- the last time I'd been out was for a short while just before training ended, to test how much my powers had recuperated in the three months of physical hell they'd put Toshiko through. Although I still wasn't even near what I used to be, I was starting to feel like myself again. Somewhat. I knew I wouldn't know the true caress of shadows until I was back in my previous body. Likely I would then have to start all over, but I didn't have to be too strong now. Just strong enough to prove I'm still me. And, besides that, I'm way past my prime. I'd likely be seeing wrinkles by now if I'd stayed in my former body.

Holy shit. Would Mukuro have wrinkles?

…Nah. Power kept one young, and even if we both were past our climaxes, she still had a few centuries to go before she started to look her age.

The hustle and bustle and feel of so many demon energies around me felt nice. It was tempting to eat them all here and now- how much strength would I gain then?- but I refrained. I'd have my meal. The brat trying to tear off my arm would, too, if she'd calm down long enough for me to get to the arena. With one last breath of the velvet water, I stepped out of the shadows and into the darkened tunnel that led down to said place. I could feel Minuka's familiar sweep of energy falling over me before it retracted, curling back into him as it so often did. He'd definitely gotten weaker. I had no doubt, though, that when he returned to the Makai and breathed the air of home, things would change. All that power dwelling in him would burst forth once more and swell up- not to the strength it used to be, but damn close.

Yes, damn close. Just like how I was right now- not power wise, of course, but in other ways. Just a little longer, and I could have my body back. I agreed with Toshiko, of course, there was no way in hell we'd win this Tournament, not with our team, but hey, there were other ways. And as I was now- oh, this would be more than enough to attract a few people willing to open portals to the demon world. I could feel it in my bones. Just a little longer, and I could see her again. Just a little longer, and I'd be home.

"Zero! And the Koru-Reki pair is out for the count! Will Minuka step up to face the entire team by himself, or will a forfeit be issued? We've already seen the seemingly suicidal tendencies of this group, will another surprise appear?"

The sound of the announcer (Koto?) brought me back to reality as I continued to walk down the tunnel, reaching the end of it all within seconds, and stepping out under the bright-blue sky, sunlight falling into Toshiko's dark, dark hair as I put a hand on my hip, grinning. God, this would be fun. It would nearly make up for closing on three months of near starvation. Well, three months wasn't even near seven hundred years, but still…

"Damn right." I answered the announcer, already walking forward to the arena, dragging the spastic demoness behind me.

"You're late." Minuka huffed, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. I rolled my eyes, waving him off.

"And you're prissy." Reki snickered at my retort as she landed next to Minuka, having jumped from her place in the stadium above us back down to our level. Koru, who'd landed on the opposite side, took only a moment to appear out of thin air as well. Though he didn't say anything, he skimmed over the Hell-Girl for injuries, and, finding none, folded his arms and sat on the ground, perfectly content in napping for the remaining duration of the fight. Reki didn't catch this, however, and gave him an uncertain glance before her eyes went to Zizzy.

"Man, she sure is feisty."

"Starving, more like." I corrected as I started on the short staircase up to the arena. The opposing team wasn't much- all bulky demons who could've been killed within seconds of the match's start had we been taking this seriously. But, well, in all seriousness, all we wanted to do was eat.

"A Toshiko appears out of nowhere, pulling an awakened Zizzy behind her as she climbs to the arena!" Koto announced, taking one good look at Zizzy and figuring this was her last hope of getting some good gore in for the day. I could see the hope in her eyes, and would've grinned at it, but she had gotten something wrong.

"It's Ryo. Toshiko's had her turn."

She blinked her large eyes, cocking her head. "Ryo, was it? You two opposing personalities or something?"

"Something like that." I stated, giving Zizzy a good tug on the head to push her back down- she'd been trying to stand even with her feet bound, and that couldn't be good.

Koto nodded, "Then it's within the rules. One body, one fighter! Now, onto the second round! Tag-team Ryo and Zizzy against the entire opposing team! Ready! Begin!"

As I had said before, the opposing team really was nothing special. In fact, at my appearance, more than a few of them looked just about ready to piss themselves. I couldn't blame them. If I were facing me, I'd probably piss myself.

From laughter, that is. This damn human body was so restrictive- even if it was Toshiko's. I could feel her annoyance start to bubble within me. Get on with it, she seemed to say, I want to be done with this already. I couldn't help but grin a bit wider as one of them finally got the nerve to lift a clawed hand, letting out a weak attempt at a battle-cry and charging me with all the speed his flabby legs could muster. Tilting my side a bit, I lifted Zizzy off the ground and planted her on her feet. Her body instinctively tensed, and with little to no will at all, I stretched the shadows under and on her to cover her skin like a cast- sticking her to the ground and in place. Her following struggles were pointless- now there was no way she could move anything below her jaw, much less fall to the ground accidentally and get herself disqualified. I needed someone to clean up my leftovers, after all.

After that, it was meal time. And I didn't like to play with my food. A hop onto the charging one's arm, a quick tug of energy, a leap to the floor and I was licking my lips from the glory of his shadow. I was right. Demons really did taste so much better. The fool behind me stumbled and fell to his knees, heavy head too much to hold up as his lifeless eyes stared at the ground.

"And out of nowhere one of the participants drops to the floor! What is this technique?"

"Not a technique," I talked to myself as the microphone was too far away. A dodge from another fool's swing, a spin I'd perfected in all of Toshiko's dance classes, and a slip under the arm. He stumbled, too, but didn't fall as the third approached. "A meal."

One of the other team caught my words and started to bolt, so I tripped him with his shadow and started pulling him to me, as with a sudden spur of fear and panic, the last two still fighting attempted a pair attack. Needless to say, none of them lasted long.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I don't know what we're witnessing here! Is this really a fight? Or is it just a massacre?"

I wiped the saliva off my chin as I freed Zizzy with a wave of a hand. Her roar of freedom and bloodlust took me back to the days where feeding like this was considered a snack, and with a smack and a crack, the arena started to run red.

* * *

"So that's Ryo…" Kuwabara muttered with a looked of wonder in his eyes before it turned to fear and disgust. "Ugh, she gives me the chills!"

"You'd better be careful, detective." Hiei said with a bit of demented humor in his voice as the bear demon, cloak in blood, ripped out the jugular of a screaming half-dead enemy. "They aren't like the enemies you've faced before. These are real demons. Not weaklings or morally-bound fighters… they'll do you the same as that meat down there. And they won't hesitate."

Yuusuke didn't answer as Kurama sighed. Brown watched the raving mad bear demonness in morbid fascination as green turned to the dark-haired supposed teen. Seeing her like this… he could tell. Just as he could always tell. There was a difference between the two of them, Ryo and Toshiko. He was good friends with Toshiko, but that Ryo… he watched as the girls eyes felt them staring and turned to watch Yuusuke watch Zizzy with a large grin spreading on her face.

Well. For her, he wasn't sure he even wanted to know her at all.

* * *

**Toshiko POV**

"Seconds?" Reki offered as we sat around the table, she on my right and Zizzy on my left.

"More food!" Zizzy exclaimed as she reached across me and snatched the plate away from the now aggravated highschool girl. With a shove and a gulp, the food was down her throat and the plate was stacked in front of Minuka- who sat on her left- along with the good fifty other plates and bowls cleared of their contents by our now fully awakened bear demonness.

"You'd think she'd be less hungry with the mess she made in the ring today." Reki ground. Clearly she wasn't impressed by the demonness's lack of table manners. Nobody bothered to answer the statement. It did get quite messy- halfway through the ordeal I started to feel sick and turned off the TV, lounging around the waiting room for them to get done.

"So how was the stalling, you two? Have fun?" Instead Seseya cheerily sported. She was much happier with something to dote on, I noticed. And that something just happened to be the bear demon she sat down another three plates in front of. Koru just shrugged, and after a glance at him, Reki replied.

"Oh, it was fun. You should've seen their faces half the time! They look almost constipated with how concentrated they were." I smiled into the lip of my cup as Minuka coughed a bit and Zizzy laughed so hard a bit of food flew out of her mouth. She banged the table enough to crack it, grin on her face spreading.

"Ah, I don't even remember what they tasted like. Boring meal, but a good one. Just one more serving, Seseya." Zizzy said after she managed to clear her throat and calm her nerves. Seseya smiled, nodded, and went to work making another plate for the over-stuffed bear demonness. I had heard she'd shown her bad side before the match today, and I was kind of sorry I missed it. It wasn't every day you got to see a demonness like that woman get angry.

"Make sure you keep your appetite up, Zizzy. You're going to need all the energy you have to take on Toguro the day after tomorrow." Minuka advised, sipping on some wine that the restaurant owner himself brought out.

"Don' worry 'bout it." Zizzy shrugged through a mouth full of food. "I jus' wanna fight, that's all."

"You'll get a fight." Minuka assured.

I hoped so. I was getting mighty bored lately.

* * *

Against Minuka's advice, I went to go see the last team get qualified for the semi-finals the next day. In all honestly, it was a boring match. Done and over within about two minutes. It was the exchange that happened after that got a little interesting.

I had just reached the top of the stairs and had turned right to start to head back to the hotel (believe it or not, it had become faster to go all the way up and then all the way down than to fight the crowds on the midlevels), when my shoulder bumped into somebody. I didn't bother glancing at who it was (I really was in my own little world, making up shogi strategies in my head), so with a muttered apology I continued on my way.

That was, until a hand grasped my shoulder, and my eye twitched in irritation at the gall of the person who touched me. "Hey, human, don't you think you should apologize?"

My eyes narrowed. He had blonde hair and some odd-looking tattoos- one of the competitors from the team Team Uremeshi was fighting in the semi-finals. I honestly didn't have a clue as to what his name was. I pulled my shoulder from his grasp. "I did."

"Eh?" A vicious grin split his face, as if he was begging for a fight. Which I bet he was, but that was beside the point. "Don't you think you should apologize a bit louder? Be more humble? More, thank you, Kuromomotaro-sama for sparing my pathetic life?"

He had gum in his mouth, I noticed with a bit of annoyance. And he smacked it loudly. The sound of his voice grated on my ears. "No. You should be thanking me for sparing your life, pathetic fool. Now leave, before I lose my temper."

Did I mention I was getting angry? Yeah, the very existence of this fool was pissing me off.

"Oh?" His voice was mocking as his energy started to grow. "Wanna say that again?"

"What?" I questioned, flaring temper causing a bit of a rise in my own energy levels- I could feel Ryo starting to stir in excitement. "Are you deaf as well as stupid?"

"Kuromomotaro!" Came the command, and his energy smothered itself out. A pretty boy type demon emerged- blue hair and bright eyes staring with disdain at the pair of us. "Hurry up. We won't wait forever." Then he caught sight of me, and a bit of… interest? showed in his eyes. "What's this? Picking fights with other Team already, Kamikuma? We'll be facing Toguro in the championships, though, so I'm sure nobody will mind if we play a little bit with the future losers."

I scoffed; this guy's arrogance was more unbelievable than outraging. "As if. It's Urameshi that'll be fighting Toguro, fool. But if you want to play, come at me, weakling. You'll be a nice lunch-time snack."

You could tell they were both about to do something when the devil arrived. "Yo! Toshiko!" My eye twitched at the ironic timing, but I turned to glace over my shoulder at the jogging Detective anyway.

"Saved by your pals. Let's hope they'll pose a better match than you." The pretty boy smirked; about to turn away as the detective slid to a stop by my side, a grin on his face.

"You can count on it." I replied, and they chuckled in their arrogance, stepping off as I turned to look at Yuusuke. "Yes, Yuusuke?"

His brows furrowed as he looked to the future competitor; "What was that all about?"

"Fools and pride." I replied with a shrug, glancing around. Kurama was nowhere to be found. "Did you need something?"

His grin returned two-fold. "Fight me!"

I raised a brow, "Now?"

"Of course!"

I can't say I didn't consider it for a moment. "No."

His face fell like a scolded puppy, "What? Why?"

"Because you're too weak right now, it's too soon. If I fight you, I'll win, and then I'll lose to Toguro. Then you'll lose to Toguro in the finals. Somebody has to beat that guy."

He blinked, as if the realization just hit him. Scratching his face, he laughed. "Oh, well. Didn't think of that. No wonder you and Kurama get along so well, you're both smart! Haha!"

I didn't say anything, pursing my lips. Yeah, we did get along pretty well. Better than I got along with other people. Most of the time. The other part of the time, he's even more irritating than the pair of fools I'd just encountered. Yuusuke took a step, starting to head back from wherever he appeared from before wincing. "How are your injuries?"

"Eh," He shrugged, "I'll heal."

"In time for tomorrow's match?" Doubtful. Those injuries looked heinous, honestly. Even with Kurama's healing capabilities.

"Yea! Kurama said he could do more after he's rested, so- wait. Don't you regenerate? Man, that's one lucky ability."

I shrugged, "Only half the time." But… If Kurama spent out his energy on other people before his match… and the last time I saw him get the living shit beat out of him I damn near snapped, too. With a sigh and not much of a choice, I reached down and pulled from my shadows my emergency pack. I could feel Ryo starting to throw a fit inside my head, but I ignored her. We had more than enough for her, even without this tiny bit.

"Amazing! How'd you do that?" Yuusuke asked, bug-eyed at my bag. He poked its side as I flipped it open and started shuffling through it, finding it relatively easily. A black leather case was pulled by my hand out of the bag, only about ten centimeters by five by five. With a click the lock responded to my energy, and the case swung open on invisible hinges, revealing three narrow tubes of sandy brown Dirt ready for the using. Without ever answering his question, I plucked one of the tubes out, snapped the case shut, slid it into my bag, and slipped my bag into my shadow. The remaining tube I handed to Yuusuke, who stared at it with a sense of wonder.

"Here, take this to Kurama. He'll know what it is. Don't show any of your Reikai friends though, got it? Or else we'll both get in some deep shit."

He raised a brow at the vial, grin turning devious, "What? Is it drugs?"

"You don't snort it, if that's what you mean."

"Got it. Thank you, Toshiko! You really aren't a psychotic bitch!"

My eye twitched as he ran off, shoving the tube in his pocket. Psychotic bitch…?

…Really?

* * *

**So... yeah. There it is :] I'm a horrible person, I know, but I sear, if I have to cut off my own arm, THIS STORY WILL BE FINISHED. Be it now or ten years from now ." Writer's block just... doesn't help much.**

**What DOES help is the amazing, kind, sweet, supportive people who review even when the plot bunnies are being evil S.O.B.s and I wanna take a shot gun to them all: moani-sama, pyrosnightmare, NA, OhTaylorJade, TeacupKitty, LadyxAbsinthe, and Moldy Strawberry. I MISSED YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOO MUCH! D: I Can't even begin to explain it. My heart is blackened and cold without you guys :'( But I understand if you don't feel the same, given my horrible habits of like, NEVER updating and being the worst writer ever :'(**

**Forgive me? Please? Either way, I hope you still enjoy the story, even if you don't like me anymore...  
**


	57. The Day Before, NeverEnding Nights

**So, I think I'm going to start updating on Mondays. Because they suck, generally, and I was kind of hoping it wouldn't be so bad for half of you if this helped brighten your day just a little bit :]**

**I don't own YYH! WARNING: You may squeal from fluff to follow :3**

* * *

"Yo! Kura- oh! Hehehe…. what'cha up to there, Botan?" The change in Yuusuke's demeanor was only noticed by the small, chubby, blue creature who, at his doppleganger's return, flopped his large ears and took to the air, soaring at a rate not unlike a penguin and sitting himself on top of the Spirit Detective's head.

"Puu!" It cooed. The detective's eye twitched.

"God damn it! Get off my head!" He roared, causing the others in the hotel room to laugh as he vainly tried to jostle the thing off. Frowning in anger, the teen turned to the bluenette whose presence had interrupted his earlier greeting. "And what the hell're you doing, Botan?"

The Grim Reaper frowned at him, pink eyes curling in disdain as she straightened up from her bent position by the couch. "Searching for evidence, if you must know!"

"Eh?" The detective tilted his head, causing the spirit beast name Puu to hobble to it's right, maintaining its position at the top of his skull. "Evidence of what?"

"What indeed?" Botan send a wary look at Kurama, who smiled innocently. That only made her purse her lips, look away, and stomp over to Keiko, who was then attached by the arm and dragged out behind the muttering reaper.

"Ah! But Puu!" Came the highschool girl's protest, but the Reaper didn't answer nor let go, so Keiko sent an apologetic look at the animal before quitting her reluctance and allowing herself to be dragged along.

Yuusuke's irritation grew at the girl's odd behavior, but he did nothing but frown and kick the door shut behind them. "The hell's her problem?"

Puu moved to center himself at the top of Yuusuke's head again. Kurama's smile grew a bit at the spirit animal's connection with the boy before shrugging, "I believe she was under Koenma-sama's orders, more or less. What she hoped to find is beyond me."

"Hope it wasn't this." Yuusuke said, pulling out the tube and tossing it at Kurama, who caught it with a curious look before opening his palm and seeing just what it was. Green eyes went wide in shock.

"Yuusuke! Where-!"

"Toshiko, of course! I mentioned how you were the one healing everybody up, and I think she took it as a, 'he won't be recovered for the semi-finals himself' sort of thing. She didn't tell me what it is, though." Yuusuke went to the side of the couch opposite where the redhead was sitting, "But she told me not to show it around the Koenma or Botan. What's it do?"

Hiei, who'd been sitting away from the group before hand, got up and started walking closer as Kurama lifted the glass tube, shaking it's dusty gold contents in front of the light. "This is amazing, Yuusuke… I'd never thought… well, it's unlike her to give up something she'd worked so hard to get."

"She's suicidal." Hiei stated as he came up behind the fox, moving to grab the tube before Kurama moved it away. A little bit of irritation now entered his voice, "The human is taking more of a risk giving this to us than she's aware of. If the brat finds this-"

"He won't." Came Kurama's simple reply. Yuusuke's eye twitched at their conversation, he still hadn't been told what the tube was in the first place! Kurama, taking a glance at the detective, returned his gaze to the vial, "It's Dirt, Yuusuke. God's Dirt. There's only a limited amount left in all three realms."

"And?" Yuusuke shifted. With Kuwabara off somewhere hanging around with Yukina, he was starting to feel like the idiot around here. "What does it do?"

"It's a healing agent, made from the ground up parts of plants eradicated long ago. It's said to be so affective, it can reverse death itself." Kurama lowered the tube, and carefully, so as not to spill it, he started to uncork it. "The smallest pinch can heal a death blow. She must have more than I thought if she's willing to part with it so easily."

Hiei tsked as Yuusuke leaned forward, staring in wonder at the little container of magic substance. Walking around to in front of the couch, the fire demon held his bandaged, seared arm out to the fox, which looked at him questioningly. "Well? Let's see it then. For all we know, the girl could be playing us for fools."

"I don't believe Toshiko would do that, Hiei." Kurama smiled a bit, but obliged nonetheless, moving aside the fire demon's bandages until the charred skin below showed through. Then, taking just the smallest dab of the substance onto the tip of his finger, rubbed it onto the back of the fire demon's arm. And they waited.

There was no sizzling, no sudden bright light. No remark of pain or any changing of color.

But, before their eyes, the blackened skin started to crack and flake. Then, crumbling, the red of the blood below started to turn clear, and layers of skin started to peel over where the dirt had been, turning slimy like a trail of a slug before tightening and stretching, then tanning itself to the natural color of Hiei's skin. Yuusuke let out a whistle as they watched the reaction beginning to spread beneath the other bandages, and Hiei slowly started to completely uncover his arm. Kurama was just starting to put the cork back in the vial when the door banged open, and all members of the room leapt in their skins.

"Yo!" Came the scratchy voice of Kuwabara Kazuma, who was grinning ear to ear as he back-kicked the door shut behind him. "The amazing Kuwabara returns! Behold, all ye- what the hell are you guys doing?"

Yuusuke and Kurama sweatdropped as Hiei scowled, and with a laugh that showed his relief, Kurama started the explanation.

* * *

"Yorusta Toshiko." Addressed the Prince. He looked about nineteen, maybe twenty, with a head full of golden brown hair and these sharp brown eyes- quite the pretty boy, actually, minus the pacifier stuck in his mouth. 'Jr' was tattooed onto the top of his forehead, and that red scarf-cape thing wrapped around his shoulders shifted as his gaze turned to the girl on my left. "And Ayuma Hidoreki. This isn't the place I'd usually imagine two girls your age hanging around."

So he new our names? Clever clever. At least he'd done a bit of research. "Prince Koenma. Here to support the Urameshi Team?"

We were just inside the hotel, right in the entrance room. He'd caught sight of us heading for the elevator and stepped forward, calling out to us. You'd think it was an odd thing to do, talking to your Team's competitors. But maybe he knew more than he let on. His eyes flashed, "I am. I am their sponsor, after all."

So predictable. "Then I wish them the best of luck." With hiding that vial of Dirt I'd given Yuusuke right under Koenma's nose. I could only hope Kurama's title of "King of Thieves" wasn't for show, and that he'd be able to hide what was stolen just as well as he could get it in the first place.

"As do I." He didn't look too amused with my politeness, so his gaze turned to Reki. "Your parents work for me, don't they? Do they know you're risking your life at a Tournament meant for demons?"

"I don't imagine they'd care much if they did." She responded coldly. Oh, there were those eyes again. They caught him off guard, and he shifted. Obviously he didn't expect that much fight from the child of two of his workers.

"I think you're underestimating the power of parental bonds, Ayuma-san." He warned lightly, as if he were a teacher lightly scolding a student. She didn't take well to it. She hated being patronized.

"I think you're underestimating their stubborn foolishness. I'm going ahead, To-chan. Meet you in the room." She turned away, giving him the cold shoulder as she walked past him, towards the elevator. She didn't send another glance back. He blinked in shock before quickly recovering. I could practically see the gears working in his head as he turned his gaze back towards me.

"For future reference, you probably shouldn't bring up her parents again." I warned him. He raised a brow. "They've practically disowned her. She's a right to be angry."

"It's a waste of talent to be working with such company." My company? How rude.

"It's a waste of her life to be slaving behind an oar. Was there a reason you called out to us, Koenma-sama? Or has that reason just walked away?"

He looked rather calm. How princely. I guess you can never underestimate the powers of lordship. "I wanted to speak with you, actually. There are a few matters of concern that you might be able to clarify for me."

What was he getting at? Don't tell me he suspected me already… "I'm sure I'd be happy to help. Shall we sit down, or…?"

"Let's." His icy courtesy was only a front, I could tell. We moved to one of the unoccupied tables at the side of the room, him taking the seat with his back to the door, and me taking mine with my back to the elevator. It wasn't a good spot, but it was away from prying eyes and eavesdropping ears. He started at soon as his folded hands hit the table. "What do you prefer to be called, Yorusta-san?"

"My friends refer to me by my given name, so I suppose it would only be fair for you to call me by my family name." His lips pursed at my demeanor. It didn't faze me. I knew this game.

"Then, Yorusta-san, on that topic. Knowing my Team is the Urameshi Team, you must certainly know I do pride myself on being able to keep track of it's members. What, exactly, is your relationship with them? This should be the first you've met them, and yet you are on first name terms."

He wasn't as clever as I thought. One day of hacking and he'd be able to find out my connections with at least Kurama. "We're friendly enough. I went to gradeschool with Kuwabara-san, and until not long ago, Meiou with Kurama-san. It's not too odd for us to be on a first name basis."

His eyes narrowed, what? Did he think I was giving myself away? "And Yuusuke?"

"A competitor, of course. He's so much potential, and he keeps getting stronger after every match. It's hard not to want to fight him."

"And the last two?"

Hiei and Mask. "Never met them before in my life. But they're friends with Kurama and Yuusuke, so I suppose they're strong enough. That Black dragon sure is something."

"It certainly is." He paused, taking in my reaction. "Do you enjoy fighting, Yorusta-san?"

"Well enough." I shrugged, "I suppose that's mostly Ryo's influence talking, though. She's the bloodlusting maniac, not me." I could feel her practically grinning with pride at that. Oh, well. If we were found out and worst comes to worst, I could just scare him into silence. I couldn't kill him, of course, then Enma would definitely find out just who I was hosting in my body and I wouldn't last another decade, but I knew scare tactics well enough.

"Ryo. The shadow demon you draw your powers from."

"Half of them."

"And what's she like?"

Curiosity killed the cat, boy. "Why don't you ask her?"

His eyes narrowed, "Can she be brought out at will?"

"But of course." I wouldn't let her right now, though. She'd a big mouth, and one slip up right now would mean the end of us. It was still too early for the Spirit World to know of our existence. "I don't think she'll come out right now, though."

He looked a bit irked at having his hopes crushed. "And why not?"

"Because she doesn't like you."

It was true. I was starting to not like him very much, as well. Too high and mighty. His jaw locked, "Understandable. I hope we get to… chat sometime, though. I would be pleased to be at her acquaintance."

"I'm not quite sure it's mutual." Oh, that ruffled his feathers. He was losing the game and he knew it.

"Do you enjoy hacking, Yorusta-san?" And there was the heart of it.

"Since lying will get me nowhere with your information base, I must confess I do. Why? In need of my skills? And here I thought the Spirit World Database was impenetrable." Yet not necessarily all knowing, or else he'd have all the evidence against me he needed. My offer had caught him off guard, though. And well, if I could get him to hire me to track myself down, I'd have won this pesky little game in a single swift move. Complete access to the Database, security systems, everything… while getting paid to do so, I can assume. And what was this? Him considering my offer, just like that?

What a fool.

"With the rate technology is increasing nowadays, it's not shocking that one or two hackers have managed to infiltrate our system. I can assure you we've hunted them down." Hah, bullshit. "The problems have been fixed. I don't think we'll be in need of your services."

"Whatever you say, sir. I'm sure you know more about it than me." Pause, and then, "But I feel I must give you a fair warning; simply fixing the cracks on the outside of a wall will not keep safe that which is stored on the inside. To do that, you must fix the cracks along the inside, as well. I suggest you find the rest of your problems, sir, before somebody else does." Somebody like me.

"I'll take it into consideration." He stopped, watched me closely for a second, then stood. "I must be going, then. I'm sure you can understand I've other business to attend."

"Of course." I stood as well, making a small bow with my head. He didn't even nod back. "Good day, and good luck to your team."

"Same to you." He didn't mean it. It was too easy to tell.

But just like that, he walked away, and I watched him go for a short while before going to the elevators, heading to my room.

* * *

Ryo really did rub off on me way too much. I couldn't sleep, and the darkness felt nice. I'd walked through the forest and made it to the edge of the island, where the cliff ran sheer and wet from the beating ocean waves. The air smelled of salt here, and the rhythmic beating of the waves was slowly starting to sound like a melody. So I sang along, sitting on the edge with my legs swung over, looking out to the dark, ever-shifting sea. My lyrics were wordless, made of notes and tunes strewn together in the form of a song that I'd once wrote, long ago. I think I'd written it for Yumi, back then. She wanted a song, so I sat behind that piano for two weeks before I was able to give her the first half.

It never got past the first half.

So I just sat there, idly singing as I swung my legs, and briefly wondered why I even out here in the first place. Maybe it was my nerves. There was a real chance one of my team would die tomorrow. Zizzy, especially. Toguro wouldn't put up with her this year. He was too focused on Yuusuke to waste his energy going fist for fist with her. In all honestly, I didn't know who would be facing who up there, besides Zizzy and Toguro. Minuka might have a plan, but if he did, he didn't feel the need to inform any of us.

Ah, well. It wasn't like we were in this to win. Our chances were slim to none, if any. I'd just have to have a little fun out there. Get some stress out before returning home.

Home. Huh. That was a funny word.

Was that place really my home now? To be honest, I felt more alive when I was surrounded by demons fighting for my survival. What made a home? A loving family? A safe place to lay your head? Some connection, some bond? I didn't have many of those.

Then the winds shifted, and I caught a whip of roses.

"Can't sleep either?" I called back at him. There was a shuffle, and he might have been leaning against one of the trees. I wasn't surprised I didn't notice him before; it was an off mood I'd been in lately.

"Not well, no. What was that tune you were singing? I don't recognize it."

I shrugged, "Just a half finished song from a time too far gone to remember."

Kurama was quiet for a bit, then I think I heard him sigh. "The Mask took Yuusuke off for something this evening. I don't think they'll be back in time for the match tomorrow."

"Three against five? That's not the greatest odds."

"It's not the worst, either. We've a better chance thanks to that present you sent with Yuusuke."

"You're welcome. Is that why you came?" There was a scuffling of rocks behind me, and Kurama appeared at my right, taking a seat next to me and swinging one leg off the edge.

"And here I thought we'd decided it was because I couldn't sleep." That gleam in his green eyes showed through even past the darkness, and I smiled.

"Touché. You didn't have to use all of it, did you?"

He shook his head, smiling as he stretched his arm out in front of him. It was completely healed, I noticed. "Not even half. Makes me wonder why you sent so much."

It really wasn't that much. He hadn't the slightest idea how much I'd stolen. That sack had been half of the Spirit World's vault. "It'd get awfully boring around here if you died."

He laughed. The sound echoed for a bit before it faded off, and something in his expression changed. Was that worry? I couldn't tell in the dark. It took a small while for him to speak again. "You really don't plan on winning tomorrow, do you?"

"No." So it was worry. That made me a bit nervous, for reasons unknown. "But I plan on surviving, if that's a comfort."

"It is." He said at a distance. There was another quiet, but this one was more comfortable. The sound of the waves crashed like a piano, and I was tempted to start singing again when another thought hit me.

"It's going to be weird when we get back." He raised a brow, turning his head to beckon me to continue. "Home, I mean. After all of this is over, normal life isn't going to feel right anymore."

He gave something of a comforting smile, "I'm sure something or another will come up, and our lives will be put on the line again soon enough. Trouble has a habit of following the company we keep."

That was true enough. Was it weird, wanting to be in a position of danger? Normal life, looking at it now, just seemed so… boring. Being here, this was better. This was being alive. I was just about to tell him so when I was cut off, and a rather loud brrring sound broke the air. I blinked, and he sent me an apologetic look before reaching into his pocket and pulling out one of those brand new phones they had out nowadays- the portable ones with tiny antennas that flipped open. A cell phone, they called it. I had one too, of course, but it was back in my hotel room, stuffed with all the other things I hadn't used in the past while. Anyway, he flipped it out and put it to his ear, tilting his head against it a bit so he could hear the person on the other line better over the sound of the waves, "Hello?"

I pursed my lips, bringing my left leg up and wrapping my arms around it, focusing my eyes out on the ocean. For some reason that I really couldn't fathom, that interrupt kind of pissed me off. Not in the murderous rage sort of way from before, but in the I'm-seriously-annoyed-here sort of way. It was easy to see Kurama could tell.

"Yes, this is he… Oh, hello Resta-san!" I blinked, turning my head to watch him as his eyes turned to me. "Did she really? I don't remember telling mother that… yes, she's here." After a pause she pulled the phone away from his face and pressed it into his shoulder. "She wants me to tell you to pick up your phone, because she's been calling for the past fifteen minutes."

I held my hand out, and he passed the cell to me. What could my mother possibly want? Once I had it in hand, I put it to my ear, "Do you know what time it is here, mother?"

"Oh, no! I- we completely forgot about the time zone changes! I'm sorry, To-chan!" There was a hesitant pause, then a bit of deviousness I didn't like crept into her voice, "But what are you doing with Shuichi-kun so late at night?"

"Talking." I said with a glance at him. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he leaned back, palms pressed into the dirt behind him.

"Right!" It sounded disbelieving, and then there was some muttering as if she was discussing it with my father, and some rustling as if she were fighting to keep the phone to herself, but then, after a good minute of background noise I couldn't make out, she came on the line again, "Well! I hope you're having fun at the camp, sweetie. I'm sorry to disturb you so late at night, I just, well, we wanted you to be the first to know."

She sounded giddy. My brows furrowed. Know what? Honestly. "What is it?"

"I- well… To-chan! You're going to be just delighted! I know it!"

"It's really late, Mom." Hurry it up, please. Talking to her was actually starting to make me feel the tiredness.

"Oh, all right. Well, guess!"

"Mom."

"Please, To-chan? Humor me?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, and I could tell Kurama was becoming amused. Oh, yeah. His hearing was better than most humans, wasn't it? I wonder if he can hear was she's saying. "I don't know, mom. You got a cat?"

"Wrong! Why would I get a cat, To-chan? You know your father's allergic!"

"I'd forgotten. So, what? You put in an aquarium or something?" Kurama was starting to laugh. I shoved his shoulder to make him shut up, but it only made him laugh harder.

"No! Come on! Make a real guess!"

"I don't know. You adopted an African baby." It was the most absurd thing I could come up with.

"Close!"

…close?

…Oh. Oh shit.

"To-chan!" I could hear her grinning ear to ear, "You're going to be a big sister!"

?—

My mother spent three years attempting to have children. The doctors proclaimed it was an anomaly when I was conceived, and a miracle when I was successfully carried to term. As a little girl, I clearly remember Mom crying multiple times to herself, and whenever I'd ask about it, she'd always cry more. That, of course, prompted me to ask my father, who explained just how lucky they were to have me; and just how unlucky they were to have to many miscarriages after. After Yumi died, I'd assumed she'd stopped trying. She certainly didn't need any more children at the time.

I suppose, now that everything appeared a-okay again and I'd just graduated, that it seemed like the perfect time to have another child. Of course, my mother wouldn't be telling me about this unless she were absolutely certain she wouldn't be having another miscarriage. If she did, it could very well break her. I could already tell she'd invested a lot of emotional energy into the fetus already, and this…

…oh hell. If this ended badly, she'd never recover.

?—

"…Toshiko?" Kurama asked, wondering why I'd gone stock-still all of a sudden.

"Well?" Mom prompted. "To-chan… you… you're not mad, are you?"

"N-no!" I spurted, re-awakened by the combined worry of the two. Oh hell. Oh bloody hell. "It-it's just… are you sure? I mean, one-hundred percent certain?"

"Completely!" She was happy again, just like that. "Oh, Toshiko! We went to go see this great doctor, and he, well, helped us, you know?" Oh, god. Images. Images! Kurama raised a brow at my cringing. "And it's just! I'm so happy! We've been wanting another for so long! And I just know you'll make the best older sister ever! Really!"

"And... they're certain? That you… it can make it?"

"They say it's completely healthy! Of course, we'll have to be extra careful, you know, because my body just isn't what it used to be, but really! We're so happy! The doctors are giving me this special medicine, and I'll have to come in more often than normal, but it was the same way with you! Oh, who knows! Maybe she'll be a genius too!"

I sure as hell hoped not. Mother deserved a normal child. Having me… well, I wasn't the most usual little girl. It certainly would be better to hope for a completely average, completely normal child. But… "She?"

"Oh, mothers can just feel these sorts of things! Well! That's all we wanted to tell you! You just had to know first! Are you certain you're okay? You sound a bit…"

"Shocked." I finished for her. And I had a right to be. This… this was… oh, holy hell. This was not what I needed to hear the night before facing the Toguro Team. "But thanks for telling me first. I hope the rest of your vacation goes well."

"Of course! Good night, To-chan! Don't let the bed bugs bite! Or Shuichi-kun!"

My eye twitched, honestly! The gall of some people! "Goodnight mother." And I hung up.

Kurama took the cell back with a raised brow as I stood up, teetering a bit before catching my balance. This would be a long walk back to the hotel. He stood as well, looking like he fully intended to walk back with me. "Should I ask what that was about? You look a bit…"

"Shocked?"

"Scared." I shot him a look, and he smiled a bit. "I figured honesty was the best approach."

"It wasn't." I ran a hand down my face, taking a deep breath. Oh, hell. Even Ryo was worried about this one.

"Is everything alright?" There he was looking worried again. I nodded, not looking him in the eye as we started walking, slipping into the trees and out from under the moonlight.

"It will be. Hopefully."

His brows creased, "Is it a surgery? Was there an accident?"

Surgery? Hopefully she won't have to have a C-section… accident? No. She completely planned this. The doctor was proof enough of that. "Neither. She's pregnant."

There was shock, and he paused for half a heartbeat, before slipping his hands into his pockets and continuing, "And that worries you?"

"She's prone to miscarriages."

"I see. Congratulations, then, and best of luck. I'm sure you'll make a delightful elder sibling."

I just grunted, and we walked the rest of the way, even parting, in a quiet close to silence.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! xD Plot device! Yayness!**

**So, I love you guys forever and ever :D SUPER special thanks to the people who greeted me back from my near-death experience with this story! Juliedoo, Moldy Strawberry, moani-sama, Wingshad0w, and OTJ ;D Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**See you next week! Much love! Review please!**


	58. Jack, You Look Beautiful in Blood

**Now that we can all agree I'm horrible with promises... Typical disclaimer. And I have a few chapters prepped for this round of "Weekly Updates" but... no promises, because obviously I suck at keeping them.**

* * *

The roar of the crowd was beautiful. Why? Because it helped take my mind off things. Like, what its eyes would be like, and whether or not we'd have the same nose… whether or not she'd be born with special powers.

Shit. It happened again.

It was all I'd been thinking about since I'd gotten back to my room last night. After Minuka ranted for a short time about how this was the worst possible night for me to be receiving calls, when he finally noticed I wasn't paying much attention, he just scowled and walked off. Oh, well. He'd probably figured something had happened, and respected me enough not to pry. Reki, bless her, and Zizzy, that hyperactive fool, wouldn't stop pestering. As proof of that, I could feel Reki inch a bit closer, laying a hand on my shoulder, "To-chan…"

My hand twitched- man, I wanted to punch her right now. I don't think I've ever been able to restrain myself this much. As if feeling that she was in danger, Koru grabbed her arm a bit harsher than he needed to, tugging her away and shaking his head. Ah, well. At least in his silence the fool wouldn't pester me.

The sky above the new arena was a clear-shot blue. Not a cloud in sight.

That would change.

And like I thought it would, it did.

Zizzy, going full out against Toguro, managed to summon up a lightning storm, and before we knew it, dark thunderclouds littered the sky above the arena.

It didn't do much good, though. She fought him up to his eighty percent, which, according to her, was a record. She even broke his glasses. Toguro walked off with a grim look, but Zizzy was grinning ear to ear, even on her deathbed. He'd punch a hole in her gut, blew off her left knee, and her right arm was somewhere in the stands.

We gave her to Seseya, who'd been given by Ryo another of our two vials left in order to cure any would-be death wounds. The sky was slowly, very slowly starting to clear as we got a stretcher and moved her out.

The next guy up on the bloodied, cracked arena floor was one I'd never seen before- a tall guy with a straw hat, walking around in a yukata and carrying two swords, like he was some kind of samurai from a stereotypical manga. His shoes clacked, his yukata was a flowery pink, and his grin pissed me off.

So, I stepped up to fight him.

"Ho ho," His grin got bigger, "Ryo, or Toshiko?"

He knew my name. How quaint.

"Toshiko. And you?"

"Friend's call me Jack. Like the Ripper."

"And here I was thinking of a snowman." He laughed. He had an annoying laugh- well, to be honest, other people might have liked it. Me, not so much. I don't think I was in the mood to like much of anything. Ryo and I had just spent the entire night stressing out about a baby that wasn't even born yet.

I really wasn't in a good mood.

"And the two contestants are in the middle! Kamikuma's Toshiko against Toguro's Jack! Ready!"

"I'm glad I got you. The other one didn't seem to have much humor." Well, he wouldn't be getting much humor out of me, either.

"Fight!"

"Sorry." I apologized ahead of time. There would be no way he'd survive this match. "Neither of us is in too good of a mood right about now."

He didn't waste time drawing a sword. Only one. He still had that other at his hip. His grin shrank a bit, "Pity."

And things went red.

* * *

He was fast; I'd give him that.

Too fast for my eyes, at least.

"Heart!" And the sword pierced my chest. He'd been doing this for a while. Brain, Liver, Spine, Kidneys, Eyes, Ears… he really knew his anatomy.

"Enough." I complained. Geez, this was boring. "I don't have a weak spot."

"That's what they all say!" He grin was getting bigger; did he like the blood? He looked good in it. I was about to tell him so when my open mouth was sliced- and my jawbone damn near fell off before the tingling set in and the muscles reattached themselves. "Mouth!"

"How rude." I scolded, and he paused for a moment in front of me, sword up and at the ready. "Didn't your mother teach you not to interrupt somebody when they're talking?"

"Sorry, she forgot that lesson."

Huh, I wonder if Mom will teach the baby that lesson? Will I have to? She'll be spoiled, no matter what we do to try and stop it. It's a baby, and everyone around her is going to be gushing to get her gifts.

"Stop getting distracted!" He shouted, disappearing again. Oh, there he was.

"You're right." I caught his blade, snapping the metal and shattering it with my bare hands. Oh, man. I really was in a bad mood if my Spirit Energy was manifesting itself as physical strength. His eyes, and his grin, widened. "My apologies. I'll get serious now."

I was sick of thinking about it anyway.

He let go of the hilt of his sword just as my right fist swung around for a punch- and I missed by millimeters as he hopped back, dancing from toe to toe.

"Ho ho ho! That was dangerous, you know! Pulling a stunt like that! Why haven't you shown me that before?"

My fingers cracked and popped as I twitched them. My energy was starting to get riled up, curling around my body in its pale blue depths. "Get ready."

He fingered the hilt of his other sword, "Same to you, sweetheart."

I moved forward, fists curling together as I charged. He didn't move till the last second- and I couldn't evade his attack when he did. In one step, he had moved behind me, sword drawn then shut it the typical samurai fashion, and I didn't feel the attack until after he had moved away. The blade bit my skin, too fast for the tingling sensation to block out completely. I grinned. Oh. Pain.

"Haven't felt that in awhile."

The wound healed, and I was after him again. It was like some wicked dance. I'd swing, he'd step, blood would spatter, and we'd be at it again. We were doing fine and well, and our movements were so fast only the experienced parts of the crowd could keep watch, that was, until he threw me off- making two slashes instead of one.

"What? Breaking up with me already?" I teased, standing up straight. He grinned.

"Just taking our relationship to the next level is all."

I grinned in return, feeling the blood start to pound in my veins. We returned to or dance. One beat, two beats, skip beat and- I slugged him in the face, using the full force of my body to do so. His body flew back, and he maintained a grip on his katana as he rolled across the arena floor. He somehow managed the momentum to his own side, grinning as he stood, dust gathering beneath his feet, and thrust forward. He vanished, and I turned just in time to connect a blow with his chest- only to get my arm cut off in the process of doing so. I yelped, stumbling back as I gripped the bloody stub. He held my arm by the wrist, eyes wide with bloodlust as he watched me grit my teeth. Shit- this pain-!

My eyesight was getting blurry. Shit. Shit. Bloodloss.

"Feel it yet?" He was grinning. But this was a different grin- this was a psychotic grin. The grin of excitement, ecstasy, with the fear and rage all swirled into one look. I'd seen that grin before, but never to that level.

"Heh." The blood from my detached arm was pooling around his feet, and smothering my side. Ah, damn. I thrust a little bit of spirit energy into my arm, and with a little bit of effort, the bone started to grow back. Then the muscles, tendons… finally a coating of skin covered it, and I popped my knuckles again to get them working. A fresh arm. His expression was one of feigned shock.

"Amazing! You can even regrow whole limbs!" He tossed my arm aside, "Man, what a pesky ability. Sure you ain't a demon, babe?"

I couldn't help grinning. Damn Ryo to hell and back for rubbing off on me this much, but a grin wouldn't leave my face as I drew out my knife, flicking it open. "Nah. Not so much anymore."

He cackled, "That's the spirit!"

And there we went again.

* * *

"They're having fun." Hiei remarked, not unharsh. The battle wasn't a droll one- not the usual fair by any means. But at the same time, there seemed to be little spectacular about it besides the obvious speed and skill of the competitors. He didn't see why the fox was so determined to come.

"She's outmatched. This fight will be over soon." Kurama's voice sounded as calm as usual. On the surface, there didn't seem to be much wrong with him. But then again, there didn't seem to be much wrong with her, either. At least, not on the surface.

"Her focus is scattered. What happened between you two last night?" The Jagan owning demon could think of a thousand different scenarios, but he'd rather not waste the brain power. Not with Kurama right there, so easy to question.

But, it seemed he wouldn't be getting an answer from the fox, whose face grew slightly amused. A green tinted with mirth fell into a sidelong look at him, "And what makes you think I had anything to do with it, Hiei?"

_You've always got something to do with it,_ thought Hiei, but he didn't speak it aloud. His thoughts on what was and wasn't between the two fighters weren't his favorite subject. The memory of the look on that girl's face the night she'd saved the fox in the hospital with the help of that detective still pissed him off. She was an arrogant woman. Worse yet, she was an arrogant woman who'd no idea how to understand her own damn emotions.

Seeing his companion unable, better yet, unwilling to answer, the thief turned his eyes back to the match, where something interesting was about to occur.

* * *

His blood was a darker shade than mine. Salty like the sea, I could taste it on my lips as I backed away from him, yanking my knife out of his stomach and watching him struggle for a bit. My attack had been swift, unpredicted. A cut that had been too close to his jugular for his own liking was made from the left side of his neck, across the front of his ribcage, and into the intestines below. Red seeped into his yukata, and the spring flowers bloomed like cherry blossoms as they stained. He coughed, hacking up his own blood and falling back a step. But yet, his grip on the katana never faltered. It was a beautiful piece of work, if you looked at it. The blood looked like liquid fire running down its blade- my blood, no doubt. Hilt clutched in those hands into the proper position, the slight curve of the blade, the way it gleamed dark and tainted with the overcast sky.

He was a beautiful piece of work himself now, though. I meant what I'd tried to say earlier- he really did look good in blood. Especially his own. The yukata now clung to his chest through sweat and blood; the hat had been lost some time ago. That psychotic grin stretched across his face still, even with the streaming tears of blood running down his chin from the corners of his mouth.

"I tried to tell you earlier, but," I paused, cocking my head to the side and flipping my knife in the air. It wouldn't do to have my joints start locking up, "You really do look good covered in blood."

It started as a chuckle, no doubt paining his split chest, but yet it continued to build, like rumbling thunder, into he threw his head back and laughed. The crowd was on the edges of their seats, watching him lose his mind. But yet, he continued to laugh, grip slackening on his blade only the slightest. "Really, baby!" His throat was hoarse. "You should've been a demon!"

His laughter cut off, and his head dropped back to me. There was insanity in those eyes. The katana was once more in full hand. Ah, man. This adrenaline was the best. I'm torn about killing him now. On one hand, I'd win the match; on the other hand, I wouldn't get another chance to have fun like this for awhile.

He didn't give me much time to decide as he stepped forward, charging. We were both too tired to use our full speed anymore- and the wound he'd inflicted on my calves not too long ago would make certain of that. I met his blade with my knife. The ring of screeching metal sheared in our ears as we slashed and cut and parried and danced our little dance of death. Each step was a new move- each step a chance to die. It was glory, it was battle. It was heaven and hell all at once as I ducked his cut at my chest, throwing my body back just in time to avoid a well-aimed kick to the jaw. I stepped back with my right foot, planted it in a puddle of blood, and prepped myself. The katana came sweeping forward from my front- I had no chance nor want of dodging, so I lifted my knife and parried the blow, barely saving my own face before stepping forward once more, my right foot inside his left, and giving a left undercut with all my strength to his chest. It hit just above the previous wound, and the feel of his bones cracking underneath my skin didn't last long as, with his constricting body, his swung his upward blade down.

The blade bit into my shoulder as I barely managed to step back in time- that would scar, no doubt. My vision blurred suddenly as I gained my footing, panting. It took half a heartbeat to see through the pain- holy hell the pain- but that other half came too late. He was fast, so fast, but my last hit had still done some damage. Instead of swinging at me, his left leg made contact with my gut, and the next thing I knew, I was in the air, struggling to catch my breath as I flew upward, face down. The wind rushed at my face and tugged at my beaten, broken body, but I still managed a grin. Oh, yes. I was starting to descend, and he was right below me. Grabbing my knife in two hands above my head, I wondered if I really would die from this, then his sword slipped into my heart, and I thought no more.

* * *

Hiei could tell the fox was falling onto his last nerve, even if the red-head would never admit it. There was something to be said for blood, and how it always seemed to make things messy. Only a certain amount of it was retained inside the human body, and while the spiritually gifted humans could definitely last longer with a good bit of it gone, blood was still a necessity for life.

And this girl had lost damn much of it as it is.

Kurama was on his seat's edge when she was kicked into the air, and actually stood when she started to descend. There was a crazy look on her face, there was no denying it. Black hair fallen from its tie whipped behind her head, brown eyes still, and focused. And that grin. That grin matched the look on her opponent's face, tooth for tooth. Hiei could see she'd changed from that girl he'd met in the clearing not so long ago. She craved more battle now. More blood. The thrill of the fight just for the fight; she had all of it on her face, plain as day.

And if she died in a fight? Well, that was certainly the best way to go.

The detective fought the same way, along with a few others he'd seen and killed. It didn't still the fox's hand from bending the rail he grasped it; nor did it stop the blade as it slid into the girl's chest, right through her heart, as smooth as silk and cream. Her own attack was much harder, more violent. The knife went right through the skull in a solid blow, piercing the head up to her hand's grip, just as the sword had done her body.

There was a huge gasp as the entire stadium took breath at once; and the silence thereafter was unbreakable.

Was she dead? Her healing blood wouldn't get her very far after losing so much. It was already visible with the wound on her shoulder: she'd long run out of Spirit Energy to spare. Hiei briefly wondered how the fox would react to the girl's death when her chest gave a great shudder and filled with air, eyes blinking back to life as the opponent before her fell to his knees, dead.

* * *

**Ryo's POV**

I don't know if it was my influence, or her own damn insanity that did it, but the girl definitely had a serious need for a mental health check.

My fingers loosened around the knife that was planted right between those grinning eyes, just as his did around the hilt of the damn sword that impaled me. He collapsed to his knees, a single drop of blood trailing down the side of his nose as his smiled up at me. He stalled there, gravity not knowing which way to pull the body as my feet slid apart on the bloody arena floor, bracing myself as I reached a hand up and grasped the hilt sticking from my chest.

With a sneer and something of a groan, I pulled back tears of pain as I slid the blade from my chest, dragging it once more through my heart and ribcage as the blood that flowed from my breast doubled. Ah, shit. Even my consciousness was fading. She really pulled it close, that time. If I hadn't yanked her soul back to her body and forced myself out, she'd have been a goner.

Oh, well. At least now she knows how to die now.

But seriously though. Coming from someone having a blade shoved through them twice, this was not a pleasant way to die.

The adrenaline had disappeared.

So had the silence of the crowd. With the swing of my arm continuing after the blade finally freed itself from my chest, I sliced through the open neck of the dead man before me, and gravity did the rest as his body fell to the right, his head behind him.

There was a roar unlike any other as everyone cheered. I didn't give them much attention, looking down at the blade in my hand. This was a good sword. Balanced, gleaming… it seemed to have an aura of its own, licking up the steel and through the hilt, straight into my arm. It was an evil aura, a malicious one.

I loved it. But I didn't want it. Bending over, I wiped the blade clean on his body and took the scabbard off his waist. It would be a pity to leave a treasure like this behind. Standing back up was harder than I'd thought it'd be, and I broke out into a fresh sweat as I managed a straight back, sliding the blade into the sheath tossing it beside the swordsman's body.

It was an honorable fight, and honorable death. He deserved to have his sword buried with him.

Then there was the new announcer girl Juri at my side, lifting my arm into the air, and the cheers and applause only seemed to get louder. It'd been awhile since someone on Team Toguro had been defeated. It'd been awhile since I'd felt so dead.

After she dropped my arm, I started back to my team. My own personal demon energy was all that was pushing me now, but with none of Toshiko's usual spirit energy to tamper it, it was starting to run wild in her body. I could feel my muscles start to burn and twist under the demonic influence; if I didn't get help soon, Toshiko's body would be destroyed, and we'd both be dead then.

I don't know how I made it down the steps without tripping and falling. It was Minuka who, seeing the look in my eyes as I stared at the ground and focused on standing up straight, quickly and smoothly eased forward, wrapping an arm around my bodice and another around my back. He said something I couldn't decipher, and from then on, things went from blurry to black to gone.

* * *

**I'm horrible. I know. And I don't mean that in a manic-depressive sort of way, or an please-forgive-me sort of way, because while I'm definitely not manic-depressive, I also definitely don't deserve your forgiveness.**

**Especially you guys': Juliedoo (thank you, fight scenes really are the hardest thing to write; I hope you liked this one), LadyxAbsinthe (I'm sorry to disappoint :/), Moldy Strawberry (besides mentioning my absurd love of your Username, I feel I must answer with 'Yes, what indeed?'), OTJ (I frikin love you), and NA (I realize your 4-month old is now much older than 4-months, but happy motherhood anyway!). Really, I feel like I let you guys down more than anyone else.**

**I WISH this site had an automatic update system like blogs, then I could just upload chapters when I'm done with them and never worry about actually posting them; but I suppose that takes half the editing process out of the works as well. So, besides apologizing one last time (Seriously, Sorry), I want to re-mention the three or four more chapters I already have finished and PLAN (those you all know how those work out for me) to upload on my usual weekly basis. I shall try, but I've come to know myself better than to promise you guys something like that again.**

**What I CAN promise is that this story will be finished. If I'm writing this into my forties, I swear to the high heavens every last chapter will be posted by the time I die. Counting on, of course, a timely death and not some freak accident that nobody could possibly predict in a hundred thousand years. Also, I have finally finalized a complete plotline for the story. Thoughts going on about a sequel, but I'm not so sure. I've got many other fics I haven't posted but are multi-tasking on, as well. If you're interested in reading them shoot me a message or mention it in a review, and I'll put up the first few chapters of them. I might put them up eventually, but- well, you know me...**

**Happy Reading, and Lucky Early St. Patty's Day to you all! Review Please! *bows*  
**


	59. Fluff has More than 1 Meaning

**I had no idea I never posted this chapter... O.o Here. Disclaimer.**

* * *

Two days. I'd completely missed Urameshi and Co. in the semifinals. As disappointing as it was, when I awoke, I was feeling much better. And not just physically. When I'd finally gained enough strength to have a presence in my own mind once again (what an odd feeling that was- being invisible in the Waiting Room) I was able to sit back and think about things.

Life, really. And the new one coming into the world so close to home.

A sibling. A little brother or sister. Ah, man. How odd that'll be. I really do hope they're normal, for mother's sake. She needs a normal kid.

This good mood made me want to get up and get out- and a sudden yearning for the Old Park hit me hard. With little else to substitute with and after an hour or so of convincing the others that I really was fine (except Zizzy, as she was still comatose, and had appeared to have slipped right back into hibernation), I was finally able to get outside and under the trees.

Nature really did have a unique beauty, if you looked for it. The shade of the trees provided the perfect relief from the sun, and the leaves fallen on the grass were soft beneath my slip-on shoes.

Since we were out and done with the competition, there was little need for me to still dress like a fighter. Seeing as I brought only one pair of non-fighting clothes that had long ago been used however, I was perfectly content with wearing the usual tee and shorts on my little venture through the woods. Reki, for some unexplainable reason, would have none of it, and all but shoved me into a spare pair of Zizzy's short shorts and one of her tube-top tees. But spring was with the island today, so the clothes were comfy enough as I hiked through the woods.

There weren't many hills about- which made him even easier to spot amongst the small clearing. A tree had been snapped and broken, rather recently it seemed, and fell across the length of the open area. That was where he sat, with his back toward me. The red hair that cascaded over his shoulders seemed bright in the sunlight- as did that odd looking vial of maroon liquid he was toying with in one hand, his other on the trunk beside him as he leaned back. Inside the liquid was this odd, spongy ball that turned brown in the sunlight. Deciding against interrupting his train of thought (he was always respectful enough to do so for me, right?); I paused and leaned against a tree trunk, watching and waiting for the proper time to approach.

Said proper time came about a minute later when a squirrel overhead leapt a branch, and his attention was brought back to the world. His tone was off, "Do you need something, Yorusta-san?"

I blinked. Was that just… formal?

…the hell?

"I heard you became a monster in the last match, Minamino-san." I returned. I'll admit it; my tone was a bit icy. But this was the truth. Pushing off from the tree, "Since I missed it, I was a bit curious as to just what happened."

He blinked, turning his head over his shoulder to watch me as I slowly approached. Those wide green eyes never faltered in their gaze, "Stay for a minute and you'll see for yourself."

I raised a brow, will I now? He didn't answer my questioning look, turning his head back around and staring at the ground. Gently, leaning over, he placed the vial of liquid on the tree. Then, with a deep breath and the beep of his watch he leaned back a bit more, tilting his head to face the sky with his eyes closed and a relaxed expression on his face. I paused about a meter and a half away- I would've gone closer, but a chill had entered the air around him. An aura stirred up, and gooseflesh started at the back of my neck and down my arms. A mist was rising from out of nowhere, swirling and covering and hiding everything not an inch away from my face from view.

That was when the aura got stronger, and I could feel the power in the air. It sent a chill down my back, truth be told, but I was far too prideful to let him see such a thing, so I folded my arms in front of my chest and waited. This feeling… it was similar to what I'd felt in the clearing that night with Gouki and Hiei. But it was stronger. Much, much stronger.

The sort of strong that pulled Ryo's memories from the depths of her mind and into mine. It felt like I was back in the Makai, surrounded by demonic forests and predators all sorts of other things…

Then the fog started to lift.

At first, as I slowly began to make things out, I was wary. Honestly… a tail, ears on the top of the head… red was gone, replaced by long, flowing strands of silver. The height difference was apparent, too. He was taller in this form. Much, much taller. Honestly… what was all this? What was going on?

Then the memory of just who he was clicked into place; and things started fitting together. My previous fleshy fear was slowly starting to be replaced by that old curiosity. By the time the fog had completely lifted and I was looking down at Yoko Kurama, all silver and white and foxy, I couldn't help struggling to keep a smile down.

Honestly…? Ears…? And a tail…?

Said silver-furred ears flicked back and forth, and then gleaming gold eyes opened slowly, blinking up at the sun and sky. Then, with an apathetic expression, his head tilted back a bit further, and he watched me watch him. My lips were twitching as I attempted not to grin. It was only respectful, right? Be calm.

But it was so hard. Especially with that little flick of his furry tail that he did just then.

"Something amusing?" His voice was deeper than before. I couldn't help it: a grin ripped my face in two as I laughed lightly. Eyes on the top of his head, I closed the distance with a shuffle, not even having to reach down to stick my hands out and feel his ears.

Holy shit. I laughed again, they were so _soft_!

_The_ Yoko Kurama- complete with _fluffy ears_ and a _fluffy tail_. I couldn't tell you how humorous the situation was. This was Yoko Kurama, people. King of Thieves, master of every plant in every plane. While his aura and appearance were most certainly terrifying, I couldn't help but see the ears and tail out of context.

I mean… they were made for sweet, innocent animals that little girls squeal and cooed over. Not grown men with power levels through the roof.

He didn't stop me as I giggled softly, watching his ears flick to and fro under my hands. I really couldn't keep the mocking out of my voice, "They're so soft."

There was a pause as he didn't respond, and I withdrew my hands, grinning down at him with cheeks that were starting to hurt. His golden attention went from one of my eyes to the other, then back to the first. And then he shut his eyes, sighed through his nose, and tilted his head back down. Silver strands fell over his shoulders. Now that I thought about it, his clothes had changed, too. He wore a white fighter's outfit in the old style- loose and draping with plenty of room for movement. Nails had elongated into claws, and above that fluffy tail was a back much wider than before. After a moment, he stood, pushing off the fallen tree and showing just how tall he really was- well over two hundred centimeters. Then, he turned, stepping smoothly and looking down on me.

Really? Did he think that was intimidating?

Ryo's blood was starting rile, and I with her. I think he could tell was I was going to do before I did it, but I didn't. My body sort of acted on it's on accord. I leapt over the tree and swung a punch at where his face had been. He took a lazy dodge.

I'm not done yet! I grinned as I turned, throwing a kick at him. He took a step back, and my foot planted itself in the ground just long enough for me to turn and kick with my other leg. They were simple moves, easy to dodge normally. But I was fast. Not as fast as usual, granted, I just woke up from a coma like sleep, but still. He didn't take any of it seriously. Not until he dodged that last kick, stepping onto a tree branch's shadow that quickly morphed and bound around his foot. Then, his eyes, which had been lazy, changed a bit. Not, panic, nor shock, nor fear, but attention stood out in those eyes.

I didn't want to waste it, so I pulled the entire tree's shadow to form a spike from the ground, his right, to come and impale his chest. With a thrust of invasive, burning youki into his feet, my shadow there dispersed, and he back flipped away from the spike with ease. That put him as the edge of the clearing, his back not a foot from a sapling. I sent another punch at him, of course, and he side stepped to the right, into a much more open area for freer movement. My fist snapped the tree, as I was expecting. What I didn't expect was the branches of the forward falling sapling to reach out and snake around my arm, ensnaring it in a tangle of branches, leaves and snapping twigs.

Pulling my own shadow from the ground, I laced it around my arm in an airy circle, then, with a bit of force, spun it so it circulated like a blade so it ripped down my arm, shredding the plant to pieces before stopping over my wrist, where it morphed and balled and shot into my open palm, forming a bladed black knife that my palm grasped around. He raised a brow but said nothing, and I was on him again, slashing and dashing and dodging the occasional piece of upturned grass that would magically become huge and deadly sharp.

"Any reason for this?" He drawled after a small while, to which my grin only widened.

"Ah, have a little," I broke yet another tree with my kick that would've reached his head, had I actually hit him, "_fun_!"

He blinked, a motion I hadn't seen him do yet in this form but reminded me oh-so very much of the human body he usually had, and then smirked. That was something I enjoyed. Next time I charged, he actually sent a few strikes back himself. It was more fun, that way. Dancing and fighting were best done in pairs. The way we swung had taken us all the way around the clearing, though, and he didn't notice until it was too late that the trunk was behind his legs once again. Throwing forward a fist, he turned his body and caught it, preparing to toss me aside, but I held my ground with planted feet. Pressing closer, I swung back an elbow to get him in the gut. Fortunately, I hit. Unfortunately, he still had a grip on my arm. I tumbled back with him as he fell over the log, dragging both of us down and crashing into the ground below with a grunt of pain. Or at least, that was what he crashed into. I crashed into him, and somehow managed to smash my nose into his shoulder, making water spring to my eyes as I paused trying to see past the sudden pain.

He lay sprawled underneath me with one foot still propped on the log as I grabbed my nose, cringing. Then, feeling an odd change, I blinked back the tears in my eyes, watching below me as Yoko Kurama formed back into Minamino Shuuichi all at once- clothes dying themselves and threading into more current fashion while his body shrank and the ears folded back into his scalp. The tail, which had been smashed against the ground on the other side of him, receded, and before long I was staring down at a familiar pair of green eyes, which looked confused and curious all at the same time.

I grinned, laughing, and rolled off of him. With him to my left and my left hand on my nose, I spread my right arm out against the grass below, feeling the soft blades bend beneath my skin. "Your shoulder is too hard, Kurama. I think you almost broke my nose."

He laughed a bit, turning his head to watch me rub the cartilage with watery eyes. My grin spread as my hand fell, "It's not fair, either. I could barely touch you in that form."

He laughed more at that, "It didn't last as long as usual. Looks like the more energy I spend, the shorter I get." Then he sent me an accusatory look, "And it's not like your nose wouldn't heal anyway."

My grin dropped into a smile, and I shrugged, "Ah, not so sure about that anymore. Looks like I found out how to die in that last match."

"Waste all your energy, let the enemy bleed you dry, and then commit a suicide move?"

I shot him a look at his not-so innocent snarkiness, "Mad at how I fought?"

"Mad at you nearly killing yourself." He corrected. I tucked a frown, rolling over on my side to face him and putting my head in hand, my elbow in the grass. My nose had stopped stinging by now.

"Is that what the bad mood earlier was all about?" He didn't deign an answer, but preferred to watch me with that scolding look. I huffed through my nose, turning back over to watch the sky. Way to ruin a girl's good mood. "I think I might have liked you better fluffy and silent."

It seemed he didn't know what to say to that, but after a moment's consideration, he cast the words aside and penned me with an even harsher look. Feeling rather guilty under his gaze, I sighed, looking up to the sky. Damn. How _did_ he do that?

"Fine," I conceded, "I'll try to value my life a bit more." I plucked piece of grass from the ground and raised it up, watching as its green blade pierced the sky. "Happy now?"

"Content." He agreed, eyes trailing up to the grass.

I blinked, realizing something, then rolled back over toward him and lowered the blade in front of his face to double check my hypothesis. He went cross eyed for a moment before looking past the grass and at me. I palmed the side of my head with a supportive elbow, "It's the same color."

He raised a brow, turning onto his own side and looking down at the blade, "Is it really?"

"Mm. Except, your eyes get darker near the pupil, just a bit." A dropped the blade turning my palm flat and shutting my fingers to cast a shadow in the ground. "Like… that color."

"I never noticed." It wasn't sarcasm. I could tell. Shrugging, I rolled back to face the sky, looking up at the few and far between clouds that littered the sky.

"I'd find it hard to believe but… I guess girls are just more self conscious than guys."

There was amusement on his tongue, "Only some of them. Some of them are even less self conscious than most guys."

I raised a brow, unable to hold back a small smile; "Was that directed at me?"

He lay onto his back, folding his arms behind his head, "Why Toshiko, I have no idea what you mean! I was merely stating an observation."

I scoffed, "My ass."

Perhaps I was a bit too much like Ryo there. "My point exactly."

Laughing, "Blame Ryo for that."

"Is there any personality oddity that isn't Ryo's fault?"

"…besides my absurd sense of curiosity? No."

He gave a small laugh, "You can't expect me to believe she's influenced you that much, Toshiko."

"I do." I gave a shrug, tilting my head at this small wisp of cloud- if you looked at it just the right way, it looked like an onion. "I was really young when we started sharing a body. I don't remember a moment without her." He was silent, and after a pause, I gave a small laugh at the irony. "Heh, I guess you could say she's like an overbearing older sister- always in my head and in my business."

"Oh, like you'll be?"

We shared a laugh. Ryo got a bit miffed, but she'd take it with good humor in time. She was just that way. A quiet fell after that, as we cloud watched. It was nice, having this simple company. There was no need for conversation. No need for contact. Just a peaceful time, lying in the soft grass and watching the clouds go by.

That was, until Kurama's name was shouted and someone came clambering into the clearing. We both tilted our heads to see who it was- they'd come through the woods behind us, snapping many twigs and crunching so many leaves, it was a wonder we didn't notice them before. Or rather, I didn't notice them. Kurama looked like he'd been expecting his teammate for quite some time.

"Yes, Kuwabara-san?" He asked politely. If anything, there was a slight bit of concern in his voice for the fellow. Kuwabara Kazuma looked like he'd put himself through hell. But still, a triumphant grin spilt the teenager's face as he straightened his back, grabbing a fist in one hand and a sword hilt in the other. An empty sword hilt, I might note. Made of a simple, dark wood, with no blade attached.

"I did it! Finally! That clown's trick was right- it takes a lot of energy, but I did it, man!" Then, as a side note, he blinked and glanced at me. Then back at Kurama. Then back at me. Then back at Kurama. "Uh… was I interrupting anything?"

"Not really." And "No." Were said in sync, and we glanced to each other before starting to stand. Kuwabara sweatdropped, then raised a suspicious brow as Kurama, up first, offered a hand to help me to my feet. I took it, brushing myself off afterward. As much a gentleman as ever. Tongue in cheek, the human glanced between us suspiciously.

"Ya know, you two are a hell of a lot alike, if I think about it." He crossed his arms and cocked is head in a 'I'm thinking' pose. Kurama laughed lightly as I smiled, shaking my head.

"I think I've lost just a few more marbles than that, Kuwabara-san."

Kurama blinked, smiling playfully, "Was that insinuating that I've lost a few of my own, Toshiko?"

"Oh? You haven't started admitting it yet?" I countered. "Denial is unhealthy for you, Kurama."

"I've nothing to deny." He responded evenly, though I could hear the joking behind it. Feeling Kuwabara's scrutinizing gaze, however, the green as grass eyes transferred to him delightedly. "I think it's about time we start heading in for lunch, though. Are you hungry, Toshiko?"

"Not particularly." I shrugged. "But I think Seseya is out looking for Koru, so I probably need to head in to check on Zizzy."

"Pretty girl, silent guy, then the bear chick, right?" Kuwabara asked, looking to me as he tried to put the names with the faces.

"Basically, yes." I said with a small smile. "Seseya is Koru's elder sister, and he's been moody of late, so she's been concerned."

Kurama shifted, "And here Hidoreki-chan told me Zizzy-san had stabilized and slipped back into hibernation."

"She has." When had he and she spoken? "But nobody's really quite sure when she'll come out of hibernation, so we like to keep an eye on her. When did you two speak?"

"Yesterday. We met in the elevator; I believe she was heading to the weight room."

Sounded like her. I nodded; catching my old, old classmate's zoned-out expression. "Is something wrong, Kuwabara-san?"

He blinked back into reality, then, grinning nervously, he waved one hand and scratched the back of his head with the other. "No, no. It's just that when you said siblings, I automatically thought of Yukina-chan and her search for her brother, is all."

"Yukina-chan?" I blinked, "Who?"

Kurama started off (with a playful expression that immediately aroused my suspicions) and we followed at his side as Kuwabara immediately launched into a description of 'the most beautiful girl in the world'. The poor guy was love-struck. Apparently this girl was a bit on the short side, had aquamarine hair and 'kind and loving ruby eyes' and was the sweetest demon to ever exist. A koorime, at that. That was the first clue something was off in my mind- a koorime? Here? They kept to their floating island, always. Just as the Shadow Clan had done before Ryo came along. An independent nation; never tampered with. And they weren't precisely known for their sweetness, either. But he persisted that she was the most compassionate girl to ever walk the three realms, so I let it be. This girl, Yukina, had left her island to search for her long lost twin brother; then he delved into the story of how he and Yuusuke saved her from the clutches of a crime lord and defeated the (obviously now) faking Toguro. He'd thought she'd left to go back to her people, but she'd thought he might be somewhere in the Tournament, so she'd come here to search. Of course, now she was staying with the other girls with the Urameshi party (I raised a brow at that, and it was elaborated to mean Yukina, Keiko, Botan, Kuwabara's sister Shizuru and Yuusuke's drunk mom Atsuko), and searched whenever she could. The story took the entire trip back to the hotel, Kurama smiling to himself the whole time.

"Heh…" I drew when he was all finished, and Kurama held the door for me to enter the hotel. I nodded to him in thanks, which he returned. "You haven't changed much since grade school, Kuwabara-san. Always falling for the sweet ones."

A blush immediately colored his cheeks at the memories. I specifically recalled him asking out Yumi on multiple occasions, actually. He stuttered his response, waving his hands about for emphasis, "N-no way! Yukina-chan's totally different! On a whole other level!"

"I see." I blinked, then offered a small smile. "Then I hope I can meet her, one day. By your description, she seems like a nice person."

"Really!" He bashfully grinned as we made our way to the elevator. "She really is!"

When we got to the elevator and I pushed the button to my floor, I looked to Kurama, who held up four fingers in prompt of his floor number. Kuwabara sighed as we started to lift, obviously chagrined. "It's a shame she hasn't found him yet, her brother. And she was so sure he was here too."

"Perhaps we simply aren't looking hard enough." Kurama spoke for the first time since we began our trip back. His tone told me that was far from the whole truth, but Kuwabara didn't catch it.

"Ah, that could be the case." With hands in his pockets, the elevator dinged, and we arrived at their floor. Just as he had one foot out the doors, however, he looked back to Kurama with blinking eyes. "You comin' man?"

"Not just yet." He responded with a small smile. "Toshiko is still heavily injured, after all. It would be rude if neither of us walked her back to her room."

He blinked, then sort of scratched the back of his head. Sending only a short glance to me, he shrugged and moved out of the way of the closing doors. "Whatever you say man…"

After they shut behind him, Kurama turned his eyes to me. The amusement in his face widened as we stared each other down, on opposite sides of the elevator. At floor eight I spoke, "So who's Yukina-chan's brother?"

"Hiei." He answered simply, expecting my question.

I blinked, not expecting that answer. "Really?"

"Truly."

"I had no idea he even had a sister."

"Neither did I; until Yuusuke told me."

"He never told you earlier?" That surprised me a bit.

"No, why would he?"

I shrugged a bit, "You seemed like you'd worked together before the heist."

"We did, I've known him since junior high."

"And he never told you?"

"He mentioned a few times searching for an ice demoness, but never a koorime, and never why." I made a noise of interest, and he raised a brow. The elevator slowed to a stop as it rose to my floor. As the doors opened, he pushed off the wall and held out a hand in between them, holding them open for me to step out first. Seeing as I didn't have and pockets, I interlocked my hands behind me as I stepped out first, him following behind as he slipped his hands into his pants. After a few seconds of the non-awkward silence passing, he finally questioned, sending a curious gaze down at me. "Are you feeling okay, Toshiko?"

"Yes." I blinked, looking to him from the side of my eye. "Why?"

"You seem to be in a good mood, is all."

…And that provoked suspicion? I shrugged, looking forward again. "I am, aren't I?"

"It's odd, seeing you smile so much. And being so familiar with Kuwabara-san, too. Is there a reason for the high spirits?"

"I don't know." I said honestly as we paused in front of my room door. "Probably… well, I finally learned how to die. I've been trying to figure that out for years now."

It didn't sound right. The solution he proposed with a raised brow as he leaned against the wall sounded better, "It's not because you're going to be an older sister?"

I shifted a bit, blinking again. "That might have something to do with it, actually."

"You're not worried?" 'Anymore' was the real part behind that.

"I'm not quite sure. On one hand, I think I'll be a good older sister. On the other, the child might turn out…"

"Like you?" He finished, catching my drift.

"Mm." I nodded, feeling a bit odd talking about it so openly. "I wasn't the easiest child to raise, and well, there was Ryo, too… that always made things difficult for them. Plus all the grades I skipped; the trouble with the government…" At his look, I gave a half-hearted shrug. "You don't always get a clean break in hacking. Then they got a hold of my medical records, and Dad had to hire a lawyer, eventually."

"Scary!" He teased, but seemed genuinely shocked. "Your childhood was an eventful one, Toshiko."

"I have too many hobbies." I explained. He laughed shortly and lightly until drawing a bit of sympathetic seriousness.

"Then you hope the child is average?"

"Yeah. That would be nice." My hand fell on the door handle as I shifted once more. "Mom and Dad wouldn't have to worry so much, if that were the case. And I wouldn't have to keep a close eye or anything."

"Heh…" He smiled in a kind, playful sort of way. "What do you know, Toshiko? You're a lot kinder than you always put off, caring so much about your parents."

At my mildly irritated look, he laughed. My eye just twitched at his annoying teasing, so with a huff I turned my head away, pushing the door to my room open. "Whatever. See you, Kurama."

"Ah." He smiled, "See you."

When I shut and locked the door behind me, I felt oddly relieved. Ryo stirred a little at the feeling as Reki blinked up from the Cosmo she'd borrowed from Minuka. "Back already?"

"Yeah." I nodded, going to the couch and flopping down with an uncharacteristic sigh, staring at the ceiling with blinking eyes.

Her brows furrowed with concern over my odd actions, "Are you okay?"

"Mm."

"…Did Shuichi-kun say something?" It was my turn for my brows to furrow, why would she think that?

"No, why?" And I saw she was back to calling him by his human alias.

"No…" She faded, staring at me as I continued to blink at the ceiling. "…It's nothing. Nevermind."

O…kay? Now she was the one acting funny. Sighing, and putting it all off, I raised myself from the couch and went to do what I came to do in the first place: check on Zizzy. The hibernating girl was precisely as we left her, though her bandages looked in need of change. As I went through our supplies and got what was needed, my mind felt oddly numb as I set to work. And it stayed like that all throughout the work, until I went to the bathroom and splashed my face with water, hoping to get some life back into me. Geez, what the hell? Why was I acting so weird? This wasn't like me at all. It wasn't even relief anymore, just… weirdness. I didn't know how to describe it, and Ryo had no words of advice to spare. She had sunk into an uncharacteristic silence herself, thinking and brooding with thoughts she didn't seem to want to share.

So I thought and brooded too, and eventually (around night time, I'd just stepped out of the bath) I came to the root of my problem.

Kurama… was he… sad?

* * *

None of them had bothered with dinner. In fact, Kuwabara and he were the only two that came in for lunch. It didn't bug him as much as his orange-haired teammate, however, because he knew the reason why. But nobody bothered with dinner. He'd only eaten prior to meeting them all back in the hotel room after another afternoon full of last-minute training because he knew he had to keep his strength up to win the match. Yuusuke had only said that Genkai wouldn't be able to fight tomorrow, in the finals. He didn't know how to react to the boy's clear depression, so he chose to stay semi-positive. Talking that morning with Toshiko had helped him with that, at least. Seeing her in such a good mood made it hard for him to stay in a bad one. But seeing Kuwabara so oblivious to everything didn't help any, either. The air wasn't precisely tense that night so much as calm. Calm, like the time right before a storm.

So when he, fresh out of the shower, went to the couch to read a bit to ease his mind before calling it a night and his phone started to ring, he blatantly stared. It took his mind a small moment to register the fact that someone had bothered calling it- it was a rare occurrence, in all actuality. He hadn't given many people his number. His mother had it, and Toshiko's mother had gained it from her after calling his house's home phone (how she acquired that, however, was a mystery). His mother's boyfriend had it, as well, and his son (whose name he shared) in case of emergencies. There were a few others, like Koenma and Botan, but he mostly communicated with them through the screen device on Yuusuke's compact. Lastly, there was Toshiko. And that had been a simple trade after the night she found out he had a cellphone, the same night she'd found out she had a little brother or sister on the way.

And, as he was quick to notice after reading the screen, that was precisely who was calling him now. Putting a finger inside his book before closing the pages around it, he flipped open the cell and put it to his ear. His teammates stared, and with a teasing voice (because teasing the fellow genius had become one of his favorite pastimes) he spoke with a not completely forced smile, "Don't tell me there are monsters under your bed, _To-chan_."

Whether it was the simple over-familiarity or the fact that he knew there was no way in the seven hells that she'd ever call him for such a thing, he could practically feel the immediate regret over calling him start from the silence over the other end of the phone. He actual held a small smile at that, imagining the girl's annoyed face. It truly was quite humorous. Though it all seemed to confuse his three teammates, as Yuusuke and Kuwabara signed to each other over him and Hiei blatantly stared. None of them knew whether or not to take him seriously. Toshiko, at least, didn't.

"Shut up." Came the indignant words, though his mind faltered at the tone. He blinked. Was that… worry? Just what was going on here? "That teammates of yours, the masked one. Minuka mentioned it was Genkai. That true?"

"Yes." He said simply, evenly. There was a pause, and then a brief sigh from the other line.

"I see." She almost hesitated again, but instead her voice was just a bit softer. "She died, didn't she?"

"Yes." His brows twitched, how did she figure that out? "How did you know?"

"Besides the huge spirit gun that went up around three o'clock?" Kurama glanced to Yuusuke, who cocked his head and furrowed his brows at the look, before looking away. It wasn't his fault, Kurama could not blame him. But still, if it provoked worry in the girl… "Your face."

He paused, blinking. …What? "I'm afraid I don't follow."

The girl sounded mildly irritated. "Your acting was painfully obvious. Don't do it again."

She sounded like his mother on a bad day. But still… he leaned back against the couch, eyes in his lap as he scratched the back of his head. How do you act in situations like this? "My apologies. I didn't mean to cause worry."

"You didn't." That was a lie. They both knew it. As if she figured that much, she sighed again, and he could see her shaking her head. There was only a brief moment of silence between the two before she spoke again. "Just don't die tomorrow, got it?"

"Heh…" He drew, a small smile coming to face. "I don't know if I can promise something like that."

"If you die, I'm dragging your ass back here and killing you myself. How's that?"

He sweatdropped at her violent words, "That sounds rather counter-productive." At her silence, he continued. "And something rather like what Ryo would do."

"You'd be amazed what boredom drives me to."

"I think I've got a very good idea, actually." He filled in her quiet once more, giving in (as he always seemed to) to her somewhat selfish demand. "Though I suppose I've got no choice in the matter. I certainly plan to do my best."

'And if your best isn't good enough?' seemed to be the question on her mind, though she didn't ask it. He was grateful for that. He didn't want to tell he there was positively no way he'd be forfeiting the match. Not after they'd moved to kill his teammate; someone so close to his friends…

"Just don't stop breathing." Was her only request. Demand. He didn't quite know what to call it any more, given her tone. He could hear her shift, and feel her discomfort through the wireless connect. This time, he waited for her to talk. Like he knew she would, "And don't forget what I said about the horrible acting."

"I'll try to keep it in mind." He answered, simply because he didn't know what else to say. She wasn't acting her usual. She was being so… emotional. He didn't know what to make of it.

"That's all, then. Night, Kurama."

So soon? "Goodnight."

There was a beep, and the other line disconnected. He took the cell from his ear and glanced at the screen reading 'Call Ended' before flipping the phone shut and looking up to find his three teammates still staring. Their expressions varied, but he wasn't nervous. It was just them, after all. Glancing about their faces, he raised a brow. "Is anything wrong?"

Yuusuke first, looking a little shell shocked; "N-no, it's just…"

"You and Yorusta-san," Kuwabara picked up, brows furrowed. "You're not…?"

At their incomplete questions (even if he did get the point) Hiei jutted in as harshly as ever, "The hells between you two, fox?"

Was that what they were so concerned about? That was slightly amusing- and it showed on his face. "Between Toshiko and I? We're friends."

"Uh huh…" Yuusuke nodded, tongue in cheek and eying him suspiciously. Hiei's face was in a state of permanent disbelief. Kuwabara shook his head.

"No way man. Not possible." At Kurama's raised brow, he continued, finger pointed like he was teaching a lesson. "I may not know Yorusta-san all that well, but I have known her for a long time. Even before the accident, she was _never_ that smiley. I don't what's going on in your head, but Yorusta-san doesn't laugh for just anybody. _Especially_ after Horawada-san passed."

"You're mistaken, Kuwabara-san." Kurama explained patiently. "Toshiko's mood had nothing to do with me." When the looks didn't ease, he blinked at heir stubborn ferocity. "Really! Her mother is pregnant, and she just found out. After so many accidents, this is her first time getting to be an older sibling. Nobody can help being a little happy at that."

"That wasn't a 'little happy', man." Kuwabara insisted.

Kurama shrugged, "She also figured out how to die. She's been working on that mystery for years, apparently. Her regenerative abilities haven't always been the most pleasing." And it must've killed her when she couldn't die after jumping off a roof…

"_None_ of that explains the way you two talk to each other." Yuusuke emphasized, staring him down.

"The teasing?" He questioned, green eyes amused at how he brought it up. "I suppose it's something like a personal war."

"That conversation sure as hell didn't sound like a war to me." Hiei criticized. Kurama sweatdropped, honestly… his friends. They were always the quickest to jump to conclusions.

"You're all assuming too much." He placated. "Toshiko and I are just friends, truly."

"Yeah, right." Yuusuke scoffed and shook his head at his red-haired friend's obvious (to him) state of denial.

"For now maybe." Kuwabara muttered, crossing his arms as he sank back into the couch, weary and wary all at once. Kurama just sighed, shaking his head at them as he reopened his book. Hiei continued to stare him down for a short while before moving off, going to do his own thing, wherever. Nobody stopped him. Nobody wanted to. The mood from before the phone call had returned, and at their own pace they each called it a night. But still, Kurama sighed to himself as he lay in bed, staring at the ceiling with partially unseeing eyes. His mind kept replaying that final part of the conversation; Kuwabara's voice in his head saying, 'For now maybe.'

If he was in denial, as Toshiko had suggested that morning, it certainly wasn't over his sanity.

Because, in all sanity and seriousness, he truly couldn't deny that brief moment he'd recalled her laughing face above him when they'd tumbled over the log, hair lit by the sunlight and eyes by her happiness; wondering to himself why he didn't just kiss her.

* * *

**So NaNoWriMo is coming up, and I was surfing through my archives of fanfiction to find something to toy with to get me into the writing swing again (I haven't touched a word document since finishing my novel, WolfHunter (look it up on amazon- G. M. Lorenz), when I remembered that this account was still in existance. So I came here after surfing through the fanfiction folder in my email that all my messages (reviews, stuff) gets forwarded to, and after looking at the traffic stats I realized... people still read this. This was a revalation to me because, well, I don't write it anymore. Nonetheless, I have a few unposted chapters stored in my flashdrives, and this is the one that lines up as next in plot sequence. Fluff? Hehe. I forgot I wrote this.**

**Since it's been about a year, I figure I owe some acknowledgements to the eight people who reviewed last chapter: pyrosnightmare (are you alright? I'm sorry my updates torture you so...); Anon (I remember when I first read your Anonymous reviews and thought to myself, 'Why don't they just get an account?'; well, I'm glad you didn't, because that means you ever subscribed to updates and were therefore never too disappointed whenever you opened your inbox); Kunoichi Chaos (thanks for the subscription, I hope this was a surprise, too!); LadyxAbsinthe (thank you for your continued support *bows*); NA (the baby must be a toddler by now! is he cute? :) thanks for the support!); OTJ (oh, babe, you know I regret disappointing you :/ but... but... WAAAHHH! I'm sorry!); and Juliedoo (your review in my email was the one that reminded me that I'd never updated... thank you for your kind words :) Fanfiction was the gateway for me to develope my skills enough for my novel, and as such, your noticing of my characters meant a whole bunch to me).**

**Yes, this story will be finished. No, not anytime soon. Between AP classes, college applications, trying to get a job, and writing novels, my life is way too busy for fanfiction. Nonetheless, your continued support is irreplacable. I will never forget these roots, I will never forget any of you. Thank you for your patience with me. I love you all!**

**Leave a review, please! (it seems they've updated to make it easier- How many of you are doing NaNo this year, too? Let's be writing buddies! Same username, as ever- DoilyRox)**

**Toodles! I shall see you all again!**


	60. A Dark King to Challenge the Queen

**Over 800 views in 5 days... I had no idea you guys liked this story so much... I suppose I should put this up, then? Disclaimer.**

* * *

"To-chan…" Reki muttered, watching me as I watched Kurama walk onto the arena. Opposite him was Karasu. Karasu had defeated Minuka in the semifinals, so I knew he'd win. But I cared less about who would win the fight and more about who would walk out alive. That youki…

"He can't see them." I observed. Bombs. Bombs everywhere; floating all around in their misshapen forms… Reki's brows furrowed.

"See what?" She questioned.

I didn't feel like answering. She got the drift. Looking to Koru (who sat on her left, she on mine) the demon just shook his head, arms folded. He couldn't see them either. Weak. Maybe it was Ryo's influence on me- Minuka, to my right, could see them as well. It had been the reason he'd gotten out of the ring alive. Kurama… coal eyes looked to me out of the corner of their sockets, pitiless. "He's going to die."

'So be prepared, and don't flip your shit.' That was the real meaning behind those words.

I knew he was right. I knew Kurama very likely wouldn't step off that stage, but I sure as hell hoped for a miracle. I was verging on praying by the time the first blood was drawn- Kurama's left bicep, blown to uselessness. Had he drank the potion before the match? It felt like it. His aura was starting to change.

And then Karasu created another bomb, holding it in levitation, and I knew Kurama could see it, too. But just because he could see it didn't mean he could dodge it. The explosion was huge, my chair's arm irreparable. Minuka glanced to me uncertainly, as if wondering whether or not to bind me down, when I smiled.

Oh, I knew that fox tail, and those fluffy ears. With this… he'd live. When Yoko Kurama walked out of that explosion, bleeding and remarking on how his previous body would've been blown to bits, you could tell Karasu was starting to take him seriously. Sure, he was bleeding in half a dozen places, but still the most serious damage had been done to his arm. Of course, the look faded quickly, as he was swiftly surrounded by bombs and put on the dodge. Here and there they'd blow up, but I could see those tactics. Like that…

Completely surrounded.

That was, until the Makai Memosa sprouted from underneath the plant master's feet, devouring the bombs and targeting Karasu as Juri (on the arena floor) shook in fear when the man-eating plant sniffed her. It quickly lost interest, turning its whole against Karasu and lashing out. The tables had, shortly at least, turned. And I say shortly, because as soon as victory looked assured and the memosa had devoured Karasu and Kurama had started walking away, things got a little… explosive. The plant blew to shreds- and when Karasu's feet struck ground, his hair turned a golden blonde, energy picking up and becoming visible around his body.

"He's a living bomb…" Minuka breathed, mostly in wonder. A quest-class demon, how unique. One that controlled gunpowder. But that wasn't the bad part. The bad part was Toguro's reaction to this- he actually stepped back, putting Sakyo behind him. And that was when I knew things were going to go from bad to worse very, very quickly.

When Karasu next attacked, a side of the stadium exploded. Kurama was knocked back into his human form, bloody and heavily injured. He could no longer see the bombs. So he charged Karasu, pulling one swift attack after another- Karasu escaping by a hair's breadth each time. If he couldn't see them, it didn't matter how close he was. Then they got some distance between them, and Karasu pulled a seed out of his injured chest. When had Kurama tossed that? Too swift for my eyes and this distance, at least. Then the bombs surrounded him, and I felt Minuka's energy rise in threat to me; if I moved, he'd restrain me, so don't try anything. 'Let him die'.

And he suffered. Karasu blew him up slowly; Kurama was hacking up blood pretty quickly. Left foot first. Hip, shoulder, stomach, thigh, so much blood… I shifted, bringing a hand to cover my mouth and putting my elbow on the horribly twisted seat chair. Restraint. Restraint. Restraint. But when he fell to the ground and my fist clenched, Minuka's hand found its way on top of my wrist, pinning it to the broken chair arm between us and making sure I wouldn't go anywhere. The crowd was loud. So loud, calling for his death… I wanted to kill them all, to shut them up. Eat their shadows and dice them into tiny little bloody bits. But Minuka wouldn't let me.

I saw Juri finish the ten count, Kurama had lost. But he was still alive, and moving. Though not for long. From his knees on the ground he pulled his last move- summoning a vampire plant from the pooled blood beneath him. Its vines went straight into Karasu's heart. The man died as the youkai eating plant feasted on his blood, and Kurama collapsed onto the arena.

There was only a short silence at the turn of events, before the crowd erupted. They loved that sort of thing. Most of them screamed that it didn't matter who'd died, that Toguro would win anyway. I didn't hear them. I only saw. I saw Kurama, lying there, seemingly lifeless, and I swear I didn't feel a thing. Not emptiness, not sadness, not anger, not despair… nothing.

And then he moved, and relief flooded over me, twisted and morphed by anger. That asshole. Hypocritical jerk. God damn, why were demons so fucking annoying? Worse than _humans_. Reki let out a held breath as Kurama made his way off the arena, stumbling and barely keeping himself up. Yuusuke met him on the stairs, taking the fighter's arm and slinging it over his shoulder's to help him down. When the results were announced who'd won, their team looked shocked, except for Kurama. Had none of them been paying attention? Likely couldn't hear the count over the sound of the cheering.

But whatever. It was said and done now. And like I said, I couldn't give a shit who won the match. What mattered was who walked off alive. And now that was Kurama, and for that I was relieved.

* * *

We stayed past the time the shit hit the fan and Toguro started killing the crowd. We stayed until Sakyo lost it all and blew up the stadium, then we decided we'd best get a move on. Of course, that didn't happen to be fast enough, as the stadium started collapsing around our heads the moment we stepped into the tunnel. Then we ended up getting separated, Minuka with Seseya and Reki, Koru and I. Too fast for any of us to stop it, a slab of the granite building fell onto Reki- Koru dived under just in time to stop the brunt of the attack, but her leg was still broken (although I doubt his spine wasn't now). Seeing their shadows and thus the smartest way out, I grabbed the back of Koru's shirt and shoved him down (right on top of Reki, I think making them kiss but it wasn't a rush and I couldn't be sure) with Reki into the shadow world. By the time I slipped in after them they were separated and looking rather flustered (blushing, so I guess my hypothesis was correct), so I grabbed them both and started shadow hopping. I got us out of the stadium and into the forest in no time, where I conveniently found Minuka and Seseya (who'd been smart enough to enter the Shadow World right away, unlike us).

Their wounds would be easy enough to heal once we got to the hotel (Ryo: 'Here, let me rub some blood on that for ya.'), so it was to the hotel we went. It was there we found the majority of the other disqualified fighters, looking rather frazzled and out of place. So we left them, and went to our room. But only after arranging for one last room service to be sent up, dinner for before we get on the boat tomorrow. The Urameshi Team arrived sometime after, but I didn't feeling like going down to their room and bugging them. So, instead, I went on a walk.

It was a curious course my feet took me, dusk was setting over the treetops and there looked to be no peace for my mind in sight.

I didn't get it. Something was wrong.

That Sakyo… he wasn't the suicidal type. And even if he was and just hid it all too well, he'd never leave all his affairs unfinished. So I went fishing. The darkness was easy to move in, and the sponsors that had survived the Tournament (none of which looked quite ready to do it again next year, so I took it as the end had finally come for this) were easy to intimidate. Some of them I recognized from my connections, previous hacking clients and whatnot. They were eager to talk about the recently deceased and it didn't take long for me to figure out just what my intuition had led me to.

A portal. A rip in the space-time continuum itself between the Ningenkai and the Makai. Large enough to let the more powerful demons through with ease. He'd have built it with the winnings from this year in combination with those from last. It was… disgruntling. Immediately Ryo went rabid, demanding to know where it was and if it could still be built, but by their word it was destroyed. Under the previous stadium, smashed to bits in the collapse. I took their word for it (drunks don't really lie, and they were drowning in their sorrow at losing so much money) but Ryo didn't, and so with her pushing I was out well into the dark of the night, stepping over the crumbled remains of the coliseum and pushing my way through cracks and holes.

Eventually, I found it. As I was drawing myself out of the shadows, though, someone found me.

Someone whose face I immediately recognized from the Spirit World's black list.

Sensui Shinobu, with a dayborn halfbreed leaning on the edge of the tilted ledge that the ex-Spirit Detective sat on, knuckles in cheek and elbow on knee, looking at me with an amused expression I countered with my emotionless face.

With my hands in my pockets I stared, and they stared back.

What did he want? Why was he here? Didn't he know how risky his presence was? This… he'd followed me here. That halfbreed felt the shadows get tampered with and had led the man to me. It was the only logical explanation. He must've been on high watch with the shadows surrounding the destroyed portal…

Which meant he was waiting for me to come search it out. And that meant he knew precisely who I was, who the demon I shared a body with was, and what our goals were.

And all that information only could've come from some serious digging.

"Yorusta Toshiko…" Sensui started, watching me with those amused black eyes. Mine narrowed. His lips fell into a small smile. "And Ryo of the Shadow Clan… I've been waiting to meet you both. I'm quite a fan of your work."

At my look, his hand dropped from his face and he started to stand, elaborating. "A child genius with hyper-regenerative powers from birth accepts a long-thought dead demon queen into her body at an unimaginably young age. Hacker, dancer, musician, world-renown shogi player; and most commonly known as the Queen of Sarayashiki in the underground world. You've done jobs for both the CIA and the Yakuza, and just about everywhere in between. Most recently, you collaborated in what could be called the most remarkable heist of the decade, stealing half the remaining God's Dirt in all three worlds right out of the clutches of Enma; when your three partners all got caught; you were the only one to escape clean. Hiding right under the Spirit World's nose… and now looking for a way to get into the Makai and get that demon out of you once and for all. I know what it feels like to have voices in your head, Toshiko-san. I can get you into the Makai, for a bit of your help."

Even Ryo was suspicious. Those words… he was trying to manipulate me.

A king. He was a king.

Pity. He fucked with the wrong queen. "What are you after, Sensui Shinobu?"

He didn't seem shocked I knew his name. He'd been even more off the grid than usual lately; it drew a bit of attention. Eden kept track of all black-listed's whereabouts (at least, generalities). Sensui hadn't accessed a computer in five months, three weeks, and two days. But the rumored Chapter Black had gone missing in that time frame from the depths of the Spirit World's vaults. He'd taken a few steps forward, closer to me through the rubble. I didn't back down. He paused halfway between the halfbreed and me, smiling up to me from his position on a lower ledge. "Me? I want to see the Makai myself. I want to tear a hole between our worlds. It's not fair, letting only the weaker demons through the barrier. Why shouldn't people like you and me get to go through at will? Why keep the Makai and Ningenkai separate, when they were once one realm in the first place? Why shouldn't we let the more powerful demons take their rightful place above humanity? Humanity… should be destroyed."

"Did Chapter Black convince you of that?" Or were you just insane naturally?

"Working for the Spirit World did." He explained. Made sense. Working for them for so long, you saw things you shouldn't. It wouldn't be long until Yuusuke started getting sent on the nastier missions. Then he'd change. "Humanity deserves eradication… you know it as well as I do."

"Perhaps." I couldn't deny it altogether. Yes, he was insane. Yes, I wanted a portal… and I couldn't wait forever for Reki to come around. She'd be so distracted by Koru when we returned, as well… and then there was the baby. Could I really help him?

I wonder… how long in the Makai would it take to stabilize Ryo? Could I do it and be home in time for the birth?

"And what do you want me for?"

"Your support." He answered simply. Support… to pay for this little venture. To let the word out. "I found something rather interesting here… a young man, your old classmate. A friend to my replacement. Kuwabara Kazuma. His Spirit Sword has the capability to cut the dimensional rift between the Makai and Ningenkai; or will, in time. An amazing ability. One that can be used to our advantage."

"Don't talk in plural when I haven't agreed to it yet." I warned. Kuwabara… Kurama would never forgive me should anything happen to him. Or Yuusuke or Hiei, for that matter. They were his friends. But Ryo would never forgive me if I let a little thing like that get in the way of the goal we'd been working on for over a decade.

"Very well. Please forgive my assumptions." He shifted, calculating. But he wasn't thrown off by my tailored distance. No, he'd expected that too. "I've already started a small hole in the city across from Sarayashiki. With or without your support, we shall open the rift. The question is this, Toshiko-san, where do you want to be when that rift is opened? Will you join us and enter first? Or will you wait for those of the Makai to hunt you down and kill you before you resurrect the most powerful demon in the history of the three worlds?"

At my silence, he continued. "Enma won't be long to act, either. You're already being investigated, Toshiko-san. He'll have you killed simply on the suspicion of holding the Shadow Queen of Old inside your body. You don't want to take that chance."

"Wrong." I corrected, and I knew that had caught him off guard. But he recovered quickly. It was like talking to a mirror, speaking with this man. He used all the persuasion tactics I could think of outside of brute force or blackmail. Which meant he was completely putting the choice onto me. Should I join or should I deny, either way it was I and I alone who dealt with the consequences. He knew I knew this, and it made him confident. "You are wrong, Sensui Shinobu. Taking chances is the only way I live."

"There are thrills awaiting us in the Makai." He persuaded.

"Agreed." I tilted my head, scanning his eyes. They were dark, black. Not yet coal, but lacking the luster of onyx. The halfbreed was watching with the amused expression both of us had dropped. "But how do I know your plan won't fall through the roof? How am I to tell Enma isn't on your hide already? I wasn't the only one to notice your disappearance off the black market, Sensui Shinobu. You've been a hot topic since Chapter Black went missing."

"Which is why I need you." He made a slightly offering gesture with his hands- what a mastermind. "You and you alone completely control the information network of the world. Put Enma off my trail of blood and help me make one of breadcrumbs instead. Have my plan revealed in perfect harmony with the timing I want, and I promise you, Yorusta Toshiko. You shall be the first to step foot into the Makai. And should my plan succeed, the only thing stopping you from travelling between the Makai and Ningenkai at your own will shall be the Spirit World. You've thrown them off before. Can I trust you to do it again?"

If I didn't take the deal, Ryo would force me out and take it for me.

"One week." I said, hopping off my ledge and standing beside him. Neither of us looked to each other, but I know he smiled as he slipped his hands in his pockets in mimic of me. He was a tall man, Sensui Shinobu. "I will find you and give you my answer in a week's time."

"I trust the task won't be too difficult for you." Were his words of acceptance.

The halfbreed kept his eyes on me, smiling, as I passed him by. My look was one of unamusement. Part of me wanted to tell him to look away- a half a shadow pup wasn't deserving enough to gaze at me like that. But then I realized those feelings were Ryo's, not mine, and I kept my pace even as I walked away. Never looking back, when I hit the treeline I slipped into the shadows.

This intuition of mine was starting to lead me places I wasn't sure I wanted to go.

* * *

My biggest opposition was the baby. Her biggest proponent was the seven-hundred something years it'd been since she'd last held her lover.

But Mom… she was counting on me to be there. She truly was. I couldn't help her in case of an emergency if I was off gallivanting in the Makai. Ryo would need constant supervision for some time after, as well. She'd be too weak to defend herself. I'd have to be the one to feed her, keep her in darkness. She'd be weaker than a newborn… and more trouble than one, too. How were we to find her grave in the first place? And there was no guarantee the Dirt would work, either. But with the baby…

She'd spent seven hundred years as a wondering soul searching me out for this one purpose. And then a decade sharing her power as I shared my body. She'd saved my life countless times in return for lending my body and promising to help- I wasn't going back on all that now, was I? It had to be the toughest decision I'd ever made.

And nobody was making it any easier.

Reki kept trying to vent to me all her troubles with Koru. On top of that, Koru seemed to be after me to find a way to impress Reki. Then Minuka started to get suspicious at my distance, so he tried to interrogate me. The only one keeping them back was Seseya, and she was preoccupied with Zizzy half the time (feeding her broth in her hibernation so she didn't wake up ravenous again, and then her injuries…). It was a horrible combination. Then there was the Botan girl, as well. She was constantly stalking me, trying to figure out something or another for her boss. She was harassing the guys about me, too. I'd overheard it from her shadow (which I slipped into a good number of times to get a hold on just what she thought she knew about me).

Genkai was brought back to life, courtesy of Koenma. The detective seemed happier than ever because of it, though most of his time was spent ignoring Botan's attempts at interrogation and chasing after his girlfriend's skirts.

And then, just when I finally thought I was alone on that damn boat that was carrying us all back to the mainland of Japan, Kurama showed his hide. Jackass. None of them could leave me alone, could they? I was more than happy being unpopular, you know. Which was the point he brought up when he met me at the very top of the boat, on the roof of the Captain's cabin. Said Captain was spending some time below deck at the high-end bar held down there, charming (or attempting to, he wasn't a very attractive person) some lady or another. Which meant the starry sky and the moonlight silhouetting the parting waves around the boat that I'd thought I had to myself were now shared just between two, Kurama pulling up a knee and resting an arm on it, the other leg stretched out beside me as his eyes went over the darkened horizon; "You've been getting popular of late."

"Don't remind me."

No, really. It pissed me off just thinking about it. He smiled slightly, knowing I was completely serious about that. "The Spirit World seems incapable of digging up much about you. The best Botan could throw against me was our time in Meiou. How do you stay so hidden?"

The same way I could keep other people hidden: erasing my tracks and working in the shadows. I shrugged, not really knowing nor caring about how to respond. I had deeper things to think about. Like how I was going to spend the next year or so of my life: changing diapers or taming demons? He blinked at my reaction, curious. I usually answered when he questioned me. "Does it disturb you?"

"No." I'd faced worse. Try going against the CIA; those bastards were sharp. Quicker than the FBI, deadlier than the Russian Mafia… hence the deal I'd cut with them, instead of suffering their trying attempts again and again. He shifted, looking to me with a slightly baffled, slightly put off expression.

Then, out of nowhere: "Are you feeling alright, Toshiko?"

"Honestly?" I sighed, shaking my head. With a harsh breath, I fell back against the stylistically slanted roof, turning my eyes to the stars overhead. "No."

"Care to share?"

"Not really."

His lips twitched, but not in amusement. "Must be something serious, then. Worse than the Reikai after you?"

"The Reikai has been after me since the heist. If they haven't found anything yet, they won't find anything now."

"Now they have Yuusuke." Kurama warned. "Koenma told him break was over as soon as we step foot in Sarayashiki. He's to do a personal investigation into you."

"He won't turn up anything you haven't already." I assured, completely at ease with that situation. It wasn't what was on my mind.

"It isn't the baby still on your mind, is it?" Was that actual concern?

"Halfly." The other half was Ryo. "Not so much the sisterhood as the taking care of Mom and helping her out."

"Are you sure she needs help?" He countered. I blinked. Uh… wasn't I? At my look, he shrugged. "You're going into college soon enough, Toshiko. And the pregnancy was planned. Would she have done it now if she wanted your help?"

I made a noise of interest. He raised a brow. I shrugged. "I might not go to college right away. That's another thing you've reminded me of taking into account…"

Green grass blinked, "No? Going into the work force then?"

"Maybe. I haven't put much thought into it." I kind of just always assumed I'd be taking care of Ryo… even more to her credit.

"Heh…" He drew. At my curious look, "Don't tell me you plan on running off, Toshiko."

"How'd you guess?" It was something like that, at any rate.

"I suppose it's just something I figured you might do." So it seemed like me, huh? I accepted the answer, and there was a small silence. I didn't think so hard, when he was around. I didn't have to. He usually completed my thoughts for me.

But now, my thoughts had gone all off track. Did he truly know me that well? After everything… speaking of 'afters'. "You're a real hypocrite, you know that?"

He didn't seem to have the slightest idea where I was coming from. "Excuse me?"

"You. Hypocrite." I repeated, glaring. He shifted, torn between amusement and confusion. "Telling me to value my life more then up and nearly getting yourself killed. You couldn't have fought anyone else?"

"He provoked me." What a pathetic excuse. "The day after the semi-finals."

"Childish."

"You think so?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…" He blinked down at me, then looked back at the starry sky. With a small smile tugging at his face, he folding his arms behind his head and laid back on the rooftop, at my right. "Sorry, then."

"Don't do it again." I warned.

"Why not?" He countered. Before I could answer, "Because you'd be bored if I died, right?"

He took the words out of my mouth. "Precisely."

Pausing before speaking again, he stared at the sky in thought. I stared at him, knowing he'd be the one to speak again. As I thought, "I think I'm starting to think of that as an excuse rather than a compliment."

"Really?" I questioned. "It's the truth."

"The whole truth?"

"Best I can think of." The situation had gotten slightly awkward. What was he getting at? I couldn't tell.

"You wouldn't miss me?"

Was that what this was about? Feeling odd saying it aloud, "I would."

"Then why claim boredom instead of sadness?"

"Because I'd be bored much longer than I would be sad."

"Pfft." He laughed. I blinked… really? After a good minute or so of being nothing but confused by his reaction, he just smiled and shifted, putting one arm farther under his head and taking the other out to lay it onto his stomach. "That's just like you, To-chan."

And who was that, creeping up in the shadows to listen in on our conversation? Didn't they know I ruled the shadows? "Why would I say something that isn't 'like me'?"

It's not like I could be anybody but myself. His smile was teasing, "Oh? And here I thought you'd been acting so out of character lately. I guess it's just a side I haven't seen before."

I shifted awkwardly. Geez, what a jerk. Only he could make me feel so damn uncomfortable with a simple conversation. But speaking of sides not been seen before, "So did you run out of that potion? Or was it just a built up tolerance that made it dissipate so much earlier than your fifteen minutes?"

"Neither." He noticed the person on the other side of the roof, too, but didn't say anything on it. "It appears rather than toleration, the powers from my old body are starting to adapt themselves to this one. Hence why I lived after the vampire plant. If I'd been at my normal power level, I would've died."

"So you _did_ try to commit a suicide move." Specifically after he'd said he'd do his best to walk off that arena alive.

"Back to that?" He smiled. "I thought we agreed I'm a hypocrite and moved on."

"You've succeeded in pissing me off again."

"Have I?"

"Completely."

"You're very easy to anger."

"Only with you."

He blinked, then his smile broadened a bit. "I shall take that as a compliment."

"Make it a title while you're at it." I cocked my head, splaying my hands in front of me for a dazzling effect. "'Yoko Kurama, bane of Yorusta Toshiko's existence!'."

He laughed. It was a good sound. So I smiled. "I shall introduce myself as such from now on."

I scoffed, "Liar."

"Really?"

"You wouldn't dare give away your identity so easily."

"Ah," He smiled, "Then how about 'Minamino Shuichi, bane of Yorusta Toshiko's existence!'?"

"I can see you doing that, actually." If we were out together, that was. "When you feel like annoying me, you would."

"Caught so easily?" He smiled.

"Is it a sport to you?"

"Something like that, I admit." My eye twitched, and he laughed. "Did that annoy you?"

"Slightly, yes."

"Ah, my goal is complete." His false satisfactory tone made me punch him in the arm. It was a light punch though, so I knew the cringe and reaction were entirely fake; "Ouch! You're so violent, To-chan!"

"If I punch you more, will you annoy me less?"

"It might provoke me to the opposite, actually."

I huffed, thought as much. He smiled, making my eyes narrow. "What are you so smiley about?"

"Pestering you, what else?" At my look, he laughed. "Really, you make it too easy, Toshiko."

"Heh…" I drew. His look changed when he saw my face, curious once more. "I need to find what annoys you, then. As payback."

"Fair game, I suppose." He shrugged, as if he weren't even concerned. Oh, he should be. Then, a thought struck him, and he sighed. Looking particularly vexed, "If you must know, you've annoyed me already."

I blinked, "Have I?"

"Yes." He pursed his lips, sending a withering look to me. "Graduating early."

I laughed. So that was it. "Afraid of the fangirls?"

"Fear? No. Annoyance? Certainly. I finally thought I was almost rid of them, too."

"Pity." I teased. "While I'm off doing whatever I please, you're going to be stuck at Meiou surrounded by fools and fangirls. I couldn't think of a better revenge."

"Ah, but catching up on my studies will prevent me from ever having that shogi match, I'm afraid."

I tsked. "Taking your anger out on me? That hardly seems fair."

"True." He sighed. "But you were the only thing keeping that place from absolute boredom."

"Join a club?" I suggested. "The gardening club could use a green thumb."

"And is filled with jealous boys and sighing girls." He pointed out.

"Must be a pain, being so popular." I shifted. "Glad I never had that problem."

"Until now." He reminded.

"Until now." I gave, then huffed. "Honestly, it's such a nuisance. It's not even the Reikai driving me to seek some alone time all the way up here. Have you _seen_ my team? It's like none of them can leave me alone for five minutes."

He smiled, "The price that comes. Though I admit, your team has been acting out of sorts lately. Did something happen?"

"Reki and Koru accidentally kissed at the Tournament." He raised a brow, so I continued. "They've liked each other since the second day of training. Now Reki is after me looking to vent and Koru is after me looking for advice. Minuka wants to know what the hell I did to make the Reikai so curious with me, and Seseya is too set on trying to feed Zizzy while in hibernation to do much about stopping any of them."

"Sounds like a dilemma." He sympathized. Then, curious, "How does one go about accidentally kissing?"

"When the stadium was collapsing he tried to stop some concrete from falling on her then ended up on top of her. Seeing as neither could move, I kind of shoved them into the Shadow World…"

He caught my drift, nodding. "And he wasn't expecting it… so it's your fault in the first place."

"Blame who you want; but it doesn't change the fact it has nothing to do with me anymore."

"Then why don't you do it again?" He asked, blinking. "Make them confront each other and see how it plays out."

"That could work." I sighed. "…But it sounds troublesome."

"Life is troublesome in general, Toshiko." He chided. "If you started something like that, you might as well finish it."

"But it's their issue now."

"Their issue that you caused."

I huffed, mildly annoyed by his persistence. "Fine. I'll see what I can do. Happy?"

"Satisfied." He gave. Then his watch beeped, and he moved his arm that had been behind his head to glance at his wrist. "And that makes midnight. Shall we head in?"

"Why not?" I was getting tired, anyway. As ever, he helped me up. The stalker moved away, slinking from the other edge of the rooftop and sliding down, being a quiet as any unprofessional culprit would. At our shared glance, I looked to the edge they thought they escaped unnoticed from. "Who was that?"

"Botan, probably. Or another of Koenma's workers." He looked a little discontent, pocketing his hands. I nodded, starting to the edge for an easier way down. His warning came carefully, "Don't slip up."

Or all three of us are screwed.

"I know." I answered in response- it was the reason I didn't use shadows to get us down from the roof that night. Until I was certain just how much they knew, I didn't want to use Ryo's powers too much. As much as I loathe admit it, Sensui had been right. Enma would have me killed without a second thought at the mere suspicion of hosting Ryo in my body. And as it was… I couldn't afford to die now. Not when I was so close to getting Ryo her own body back, and certainly not when I had a baby sibling on the way. Enma could do his worst, but he'd never find a thing.

And even if he did, I'd be long gone into the Makai by then.

* * *

"And- and then he said he wanted to see me again! Oh!" She put her hands to her still flushed face, looking particularly distressed. "I didn't know what to do! I told him I was staying with you and he could ask Zizzy when she woke up- but then I somehow ended up writing him out directions and- and-! Gyah! It was just so-so fast! It all happened so fast!"

"I'm happy for you, Reki-chan." I said with a small smile. "Koru is welcome over any time."

"Really?" Her eyes brightened, and I nodded. A sigh of relief swept her body. "Oh, thank goodness! Thank you, To-chan. None of this would have happened if not for you!"

"All I did was fall down the stairs." Purposely. But the way I said it still made her laugh. The others heading in the same direction as Sarayashiki were started to load onto the train we'd gotten a head start to. By others I included Urameshi and Co.

"But that makes two and, and it's just… thank you, To-chan! Really! Thank you!"

I just smiled, shaking my head. She'd already drifted off into her own little daydreaming world. It was no doubt filled with hearts, flowers, and a completely unrealistic version of Koru. She gave a dreamy sigh, staring out the window with a blissful expression. Urameshi was about to take a seat farther up the front before Botan said something I couldn't catch, waving a finger in his irritated face and scolding him about something or another. I didn't pay much attention as he then responded with something annoyed; as I was busy trying to figure out just what the hell was in the hands of his girlfriend. It was blue, furry, with a beak and long, rabbit like ears. Its small eyes were black like the little tuft of hair on the top of its head. Its feet were something like a platypus'.

I'd never seen something so cute.

Tearing my eyes away as Yuusuke growled something again and his mother yelled at him to take a damn seat already, I put my eyes out the window with Reki. Don't look at it. Don't look at it. Don't look at it. Don't look at it.

"A-Ano…" I blinked up, finding my eyes caught by bright, the green-dotted caramel browns of Yukimura Keiko. My, wasn't she a pretty girl? She motioned to the seats across from me. "Are these free?"

I nodded, and she smiled. "Thank you! Botan-chan, over here!"

She took the window seat, pulling the bluenette in by the wrist. The reaper looked nervous, pink eyes going everywhere but me as she sat across from me. The two I could assume were Shizuru and Atsuko sat across from Genkai (beside her an odd looking young demon girl), in front of us, and the four boys just across the aisle (holding one very discontent looking Spirit Detective, I might add). Of course, then my eyes found that damn blue thing in Keiko's lap once again, and I was drawn into a staring contest with it.

Moments of uneasy silence passed.

Finally, "What is that?"

My question seemed to catch them off guard. Botan looked shocked and immediately started sputtering a still forming excuse, but Keiko simply looked to me, then down at the odd creature. Then, holding him by the sides under his long ears, she said honestly, "This is Puu. Yuusuke's Spirit Beast."

"K-Keiko-chan!" Botan panicked. I blinked. Spirit Beast?

"Pfft." It was hard to smother my laughter, it really was. So, grinning, I reached forward and took the thing from the girl's grasp. It was soft and cuddly like. Putting it in my lap as I attempted to keep from laughing my ass off (_the_ Urameshi Yuusuke's Spirit Beast is a soft and cuddly fur creature?), I smiled down at it and pet its head affectionately, well aware of the eyes of the boys and the girls across from me meanwhile.

"Puu~!" It exclaimed. I couldn't help it then; I covered my mouth to smother the laughter, scratching behind its ear as it leaned into the touch. Cooing, "Puuuuuuu…."

"What're you laughing at?" Yuusuke glared. Was his masculinity insulted?

Grinning up at him, "It's _adorable_."

That seemed to catch them offguard. Kurama blinked, then sweatdropped with Kuwabara. Yuusuke threw his arms in the air exclaiming how it really wasn't that cute, and Hiei pinched the bridge of his nose, turning his head away from the scene. Botan just sort of stared, and Keiko giggled with me, nodding. "Isn't he?"

"Ne, Reki-chan?" I smiled, nudging her. She blinked, jumping in her skin as she was just now brought of her daze. Looking over to me, I glanced down at Puu in my lap. Then her eyes went to it, and then they lit up. She gasped, snatching him from my hands and holding him up in the air before her.

"This is _so cute_!" She squealed.

"Isn't it?" I questioned, and Keiko and I shared a smile.

"Puu!" It exclaimed, looking a bit panicked at the sudden switch of handlers.

"_Aww_!" Reki cooed, settling it down it her lap and petting it lovingly. I reached over and scratched its small head- its eyes went cross at the gesture, making the two of us giggle lightly.

"Puu-chan really likes you two." Keiko smiled, looking between us. "He's usually a little more wary of strangers. What're your names?"

"Ayuma Hidoreki." Reki said with a smile, looking up and beaming at her simply for the fact that she owned such a cute little monstrosity.

"Yorusta Toshiko." I mimicked and Keiko smiled between the both of us.

"I'm Yukimura Keiko, this is Botan. Ah," She turned over her shoulder pointing to each person in time, "That's Shizuru-san and Atsuko-san, with Yukina-chan and then Genkai-san. You already know the boys?"

So _that_ was Yukina. Interesting.

"Mm." I nodded, taking one of Puu's ears and running it between my fingers. It cooed its name again, leaning to the right (the side of the ear I pulled) onto one of its platypus feet. Reki giggled again.

"Aw… look at its little flippers…" She brushed her fingertips across the orange extensions.

"Even its ears are furry." I said with a smile, stroking the adorable little thing. Then, with an odd thought, I looked up to Keiko. "Say, why did you come to the Tournament?"

"Well, _someone_ has to look after Yuusuke." She emphasized, making me laugh lightly. Oh, so that was how it was.

Reki blinked up, staring a bit in wonder. "Eh? But it's so dangerous! How did you defend yourself?"

"Shizuru-san and Atsuko-san protected us." Keiko laughed lightly, then with a knuckle tapped her temple. "But most of the time it was just thinking of ways around things."

"Really?" Reki asked, a little shell shocked a normal human girl would dare spend that much time completely and totally surrounded by demons. "Heh… you must be really smart then! To-chan was always the brains of our group. What school do you go to?"

"Sarayashiki Junior." Keiko said with a bit of pride. "I'm the student council president."

"No way!" Reki was clearly impressed. "Ah, I could never do something like that… just so much work! And taking care of all those other people, too."

Keiko laughed. "It really makes you learn how to cooperate with others. What school do you two attend?"

"Meiou High." Reki answered simply. Keiko's brows shot up.

"That rich kid academy for the super advanced?"

We laughed at the stereotype. Reki shook her head, "It's not as great as everyone says, really. Our name only carries weight because of geniuses like To-chan here living in district."

"Genius?" Keiko blinked to me, partially in wonder but mostly curious. Before I could explain, Reki nodded strongly, feeling free to let her jealousy show.

"Really! To-chan here graduated early last semester! She's so smart, it makes everyone jealous."

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "It's not that big a deal, Reki-chan."

"It is!" Keiko exclaimed. "That's so great! I wish I were a genius, I'd never have to worry about getting my homework turned in on time."

I sweatdropped, "It's really not like that…"

But they ignored my persistence, and Reki handed Puu back to Keiko. The little Spirit Beast seemed happiest with the girl, giving a cry of joy and settling itself into her lap. We laughed at that. Keiko, smiling at me, "Are you planning to go to college?"

"I'm not quite sure, really. My Dad really wants me to, but I think I'm going to travel for a bit first. Just as a break, you know?"

She nodded knowingly, "Where do you plan to go?"

"Wherever my feet take me, really." The Makai, duh. "I'm sure I'll get along somehow."

"Heh?" She blinked, big brown caramels staring at me in slight amazement. "How do you just drop everything and travel? I'd be so worried about planning my route and covering expenses…"

"Well, I do a lot of work already, so all my expenses are covered. It's really just a matter of deciding a direction, I think. My parents really want me out of the house for college, too. So they wouldn't really have a problem with it."

"Meiou allows student jobs?" Keiko blinked.

"We don't, but To-chan's a special case." Reki said with a smile. "She's good at _everything_. The office was calling her down every other day to meet one talent scout or another."

"Talent scouts?" Botan spoke up for the first time. I shrugged.

"I play the piano and a few other instruments, and have been in dance classes for as long as I remember. A lot of groups pay me to perform in their shows for them, so a lot of colleges offer me free attendance." They made sounds of wonder, staring at me in shock and awe. I shuffled a bit, unused to the looks. "I think I'll make them wait, though, until I'm the same age as every other college freshman. It'll make them nervous, you know? And then I won't have to worry about age difference between me and all of my classmates, too."

"How old are you, Yorusta-chan?" Keiko asked inquisitively.

"Toshiko, please. And I'm fifteen, recently turned."

That seemed to shock them more than anything else. Botan's pink eyes went wide, "No way! You're joking!"

"You look so much older, Toshiko-chan!" Keiko exclaimed.

Laughing lightly, I tilted my head, "Don't I? I think it's just how I come off…"

"Ah! That's it! You've got one of _those_ feels about you, you know?" Botan questioned, picking a finger to her cheek as her eyes trailed to the ceiling. "What's the word I'm looking for? Not elderly…"

"An old soul?" Keiko questioned, and Botan snapped her fingers.

"Right! You must be an old soul, Toshiko-chan."

"I suppose." Laughing. Oh, they had no idea.

"So you both live in Sarayashiki, too?" Keiko questioned, glancing between us. We nodded.

"Up in the district near Meiou." I explained, "Near the old Sarayashiki Park."

"And you?" Keiko looked to Reki, who blushed a bit, averting her eyes.

"I'm staying with To-chan right now." She explained, fiddling a bit with the end of her shirt. One's family matters weren't often spoken of in public.

At their curious looks, I stepped up to the plate. "Reki-chan's parents are cruel. They kicked her out because she didn't want to drop of our Highschool and be a Hell Girl."

"Heh…" Botan looked to Reki sympathetically, "I'm so sorry, Reki-chan…"

She just shook her head, forcing a small smile. "No, no! Besides, staying with To-chan is so much better. There's a dance room, and To-chan really is a great cook! I don't have to do any chores at her place, either. So it's very nice."

"Is a Hell Girl something like a ferrygirl?" Keiko asked, completely unaware of the absurdity of the question.

"It's a very, very hard job!" Botan immediately exclaimed. "We ferrygirl's are lucky, you know! We take the spirits of the dead and deliver them to judgment. Hell Girls take those judged harshly and ferry them down the river styx into damnation. It's a very bleak job. You've got to really know your defensive spells to do it, because a lot of the time the souls will get pretty nasty with you. It's horrifying, some of the things Hell Girls see. I can see why you're so against it, Reki-chan. I'd never do a job like that!"

"Tell that to my parents." She sighed. I patted her on the back sympathetically.

"At least with me travelling, you'd get the main bedroom."

She perked up immediately, "Really? Ah! Thank you, To-chan! You're the best!"

I laughed lightly, waving her off. "It's the least I can do, with you graduating after the semester and Koru coming over."

Her face went beat red at the insinuation. "No-I-we-I-I mean!"

Steam blew from her ears, and she buried her face in her hands as I laughed. Her body tucked small. Keiko blinked, "Koru? Is that her boyfriend?"

"Our teammate." I explained, "But sort of."

Pink eyes went alight, "Really?! What's he like, Reki-chan?"

"Amazing!" She shouted as she sat up in her seat, determined look on her tomato face with her fist pumped. "Koru-kun in the most amazing guy ever! He's sweet and strong and kind and _handsome_~! And so considerate, too! You wouldn't think it, because he's really the silent type, but he's the nicest guy! Isn't he, To-chan?"

"Whatever you say, Reki-chan."

Reki looked back to Botan and nodded ferociously. She seemed enthralled by the art of gossip. "Handsome?"

"Ah! He's sort of tall, but not too tall, you know? Just the sort of tall like you can rest your head on his shoulder, and it's the perfect height. And he got really dark skin and light-light hair, with these really deep grey eyes and he's super built- like, his bicep is the size of Puu-chan!" The boys sweatdropped at our girl talk, looking away and muttering to themselves. We ignored them.

"Wah?" Botan blinked, "That sounds really dreamy."

"He really is!" Reki enthusiastically exerted.

Keiko looked to me, eyes innocent, "Do you have anyone, Toshiko-chan?"

I blinked at the sudden onslaught of attention (every eye in the cart, I swear it), then laughed lightly, shaking my head and waving my hands in front of me for dissuasion. "No, no. I'm not the type for that sort of thing."

"Really?" Botan stared, taken aback. "But you're such a catch, Toshiko-chan!"

"Thank you." I sweatdropped at the way she said it. But really… "But no. I'm really the independent type."

"No time for boys when you've got such a busy future, right?" Keiko said with a sympathetic smile. I nodded.

"That's the truth, too."

"Besides, you'd probably have to _beat_ To-chan to _earn_ To-chan." Reki said, shaking her head at the two girls. "And there isn't a guy alive that's defeated her yet."

"That's not true, Reki-chan." I wasn't that picky… "Minuka has defeated me multiple times."

"Minmin doesn't count." She pouted, then rolled her eyes.

"Minuka?" Botan questioned.

"Blue-haired transvestite." I explained, and her eyes lit up recognition.

"_Oh_." She nodded slowly. "_Him_…"

That was normal reaction, so I didn't take it to too much any offense. Ryo did, though. Minuka would always be her baby… Reki stepped forward for our teammate. "He's such a great hairstylist, really! And he always wears the nicest things. It makes me so jealous sometimes… He makes a prettier girl than actual girls do. It's so unfair."

"He is a bishounen." I stated, sighing a bit. She was right. Minuka was jealousy inspiring.

Botan cringed, "That pretty?"

We nodded. Keiko reached over and patted Reki's leg sympathetically. "It's okay, Reki-chan. Don't feel down. Sometimes we just have to throw the flag."

"There's no beating the pretty bishounen." Botan agreed.

The boys were obviously uncomfortable. We made it worse.

"It's like they don't even know, you know?" Reki groaned. "It's heartbreaking, seeing them walk around. Looking better than us without even trying."

"Especially on those days you spend _hours_ getting ready." Botan sighed.

"To be honest, they can't help it." Keiko tucked a hair behind her ear. "Even so though… sometimes you just want to slap them."

"Or walk around with a paper bag over your head for shame." They all nodded in agreement to my statement.

As one, we heaved a sigh. Oh, the problems of girls. We were never appreciated.

Yuusuke shifted, inconsiderately speaking; "Then just wear a bag over your head and save us the drama."

Every girl on the cart (in our conversation or not) penned him with a glare. The hairs on the back on his neck stood up in response to the immense wave of danger befalling him. He visibly shrank.

"What an ass." A girl down the way hissed.

"Rude jerk." Another whispered.

"Look at him, so ugly."

"He'll never find a girlfriend."

"Who'd date a guy like that?"

"So inconsiderate."

"After all we do for them, boys are so stupid."

"They'll never know what it's like."

"How long we spend getting ready every day."

"Just for them."

"Inconsiderate."

"Rude."

"Ugly."

"Jerk."

"Stupid."

"Un-dateable."

"Untouchable."

"Infected."

The hisses continued, until he was naught but a speck in his seat.

They didn't dare interrupt us again.

And, thus, the rest of the train-ride passed peacefully.

* * *

**I... just thought you would like this. Yeah... Juliedoo, pyrosnightmare, Kage Hakari, Stargazer90, and Kosaji; this is for you. Because you reviewed I got the emails and thought, "Hey, self, I wonder how many views it's gotten?"**

***Enter mind fuck here.***

**O...kay... Since apparently you love me, this is my love right back at you. Hugs! Loves!**

**Review please! (I think there are a few more chapters I can dig up from somewhere...)**


	61. A Difference in Rank

**Found another. I'm on a roll here. Disclaimer.**

* * *

"Bad move, Toshiko."

"I wouldn't worry about it."

Kurama just raised a brow, playing his next piece in a defensive maneuver. It took six more turns for me to have him at check, three after that for mate. He sighed, eyes scanning the board for the source of his ultimate demise. "At this rate, I'll never win."

"You'd never win at any rate." I cockily replied, making him smile with slight amusement and shake his head at my antics.

Behind the brush way yonder was the Spirit Detective, hiding with all his un-expertise from the both of us here at the Old Sarayashiki Park. It was the Sunday before school started up again for the student body of the city, and seeing as I hadn't spent a Sunday here in (what felt like) ages, it only seemed natural to choose this place as the battleground for the shogi match of the year. No spectators had gathered, thankfully, but that was probably because of the near complete emptiness of the park today. The wind had a bite to it this afternoon. But a bite was easily ignored in the presence of my current company.

Kurama watched as I set to work cleaning up our pieces and slipping them into the pouch that came with the board-in-a-case set I'd had for forever and a day. Then, as I clicked the device shut and looked up to watch his green eyes watch my hands, he blinked and looked away, eyes trailing the sparse company that shared the park with us. "What a chilly day. Why do you come out here every weekend with this sort of weather?"

I shrugged, setting the board between us and turning in my seat on the bench (as he did) to face the park playground. "Tradition, I guess. Habit."

He made a noise of interest, blinking. "When did a habit like that start?"

"Pre-school, elementary." And to get to his real question, I shrugged again. "Yu-chan was always an outdoors person. By the time I was six I could tell you the exact distance between every tree in this park."

"That's quite the amazing feat." With a teasing smile, "Do you plan on putting that on your college application?"

"I thought we went over this."

"Ah, that's right. So you've decided on travelling?"

"I think so. Ryo really wants to, at any rate."

"Hard to keep a demon like her still, I suppose."

"You've got that right." There was a pregnant pause as we absorbed the day around us. From behind, Yuusuke shuffled closer.

Without ever looking to me, "Have you decided on where you want to go?"

"Somewhere dangerous."

He chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "That's just like you, Toshiko."

I think he took that as an 'in general' rather than a 'specific'. "How so?"

"You're a thrill seeker." He explained, only to confuse me more.

"Really?" Maybe a fight-junkie (as would come with the territory of hosting a demon in your body), but a thrill-seeker? I suppose with the adrenaline it'd make sense…

"Truly. Did you not notice?"

"Not really, no." But I suppose it explains my insatiable need for chance-taking.

"I guess you've never been the self-analytical type, either."

"That seems like a waste of time."

"Because you could be doing better things?"

"Yes, actually. My life is too fast-paced for such timely activities."

He laughed lightly. "Ah, but you could learn a lot about yourself."

"I could _assume_ a lot about myself. I'm not sure I'd learn much. Introspection isn't the most accurate psychological approach. Besides, Ryo would constantly be inputting her two-cents."

"That's true. But you could form hypothesis instead of assumptions and work from there."

I smiled, "What, like you?"

He kept his eyes away with that same smile as ever, "I've come to know myself very well, thank you. I have no need for such things anymore."

Scoffing, I shook my head. He raised a brow. "And people call me cocky. I can't wait for the day life takes you for a giant surprise, Kurama. Your reaction will be priceless."

"Oh? And what giant surprise would this be?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. Hence the word 'surprise'."

"So it would have nothing to do with you?"

"How would I know if it did? If it surprises you I'm unlikely to foresee it either."

"Fair enough." He sighed, standing. It was obvious he didn't enjoy our conversations half as much when they were being overheard. "It feels about lunch time. Are you hungry?"

"I will be by the time we find something to eat." I complied with a similar motion, taking the shogi case in hand and slipping the other in my light jacket's pocket. Lifting it up to dangle it at his attention, "Let's drop this off at my place and find a café."

Somewhere crowded, to better lose that damn Detective. He got the point and nodded, and with a switch of our heels we started at a mediocre pace out of the park. We didn't talk until we were down the street from the gates, turning the corner onto my road. Both of us pretended to ignore the stalker, who for lack of good coverage was forced a small ways back, out of hearing range. My irritation showed through in my tone, "What does he think he'll discover by using this method?"

"Probably some deep, dark secret he could just ask about and get a direct answer for." Kurama replied, in clear agreement with my agitation.

"So the Café Sofa?" It was downtown, a short station away.

"That's upscale." He noted; I shrugged.

"And popular." Crowded. Urameshi wouldn't be able to overhear a thing.

"And if we run into classmates?" Because Meiou students were known to frequent such places.

"I thought you wanted the fangirls off of you." At my remark, he smiled, and we turned onto the old cobbled path up to my front door. The walk there was quiet, and with the same smile he watched as I stepped in, quickly placing the shogi case inside the house, right beside the coat rack. Hearing my mother in the kitchen and not wanting her preparing for naught, I shouted out to her; "Mom! I'm going to lunch with Shuichi!"

There was clang, and I could hear the mischievousness in her voice as she shouted back; "Okay! Have a fun time! Don't let the karaoke shops extort too much money from you!"

I sweatdropped as Kurama laughed. Shaking my head as I stepped back outside and shut the door behind me; "When did I say anything about karaoke?"

"She might've misinterpreted 'lunch' to mean 'dinner'."

I sighed as we stepped off the front porch, "I think she's relating me too much to herself."

"Can you blame her? You're her precious little girl."

I shot a withering glare as he laughed. Annoying jerk. As if I'd ever been 'precious'.

Well, not since I'd met Ryo, at least.

* * *

We did, eventually, run into students from Meiou.

It was then I learned, to my shock, that Kurama was actually only to be a second year this coming semester (he'd been in my homeroom- for third years, what can I say?). Though apparently that was only because he was so bloody brilliant. Reki was going to be a third year, at that. Yuusuke and Kuwabara in their last year of Junior High; and only briefly did I entertain the thought of wondering just what sort of High School would accept either of them.

I guess this was all new to me because of how I had already graduated and all, so I brushed it off without much further thought.

Just like how we managed to brush off Yuusuke by slipping in with the students (former fellow students, for me) and then slipping right back out again. Clever as ever, I suppose. Lunch was great, without the worry of having someone listen in on our conversation we really could joke around much more freely. But the fact that he was only a second year wasn't the only thing I learned that day: his mother was getting married in autumn (her boyfriend had proposed when we were away). His newly acquired to-be step brother actually shared his name (though the kanji was different, thankfully). Said mother called him for his assistance with something, and ever the good child he was away to the rescue just like that (with an added apology for having to depart on such short notice).

It was cool. I had work to do, anyways. Work he couldn't know about.

So he left, and as I was returning home I stumbled upon an arcade. Said arcade hosted one enthusiastic (and somewhat peevish looking) Spirit Detective, trying his hardest to defeat the head boss of a fighting game. Deciding to get this over with once and for all, so he didn't disturb me and my plans any longer, I approached him. He didn't notice me until I was just at his back, hanging over his shoulder to watch him drastically lose. And even then, it took actually speaking to snap him out of his machine-shaking rage, "You know, if you used the block button more you'd suffer less injuries, then the boss would be a cinch."

He wheeled, jumping in his skin and exclaiming with wide eyes, "Y-YOU!"

"Me." I raised a brow. "You didn't sense me coming?"

Brown eyes twitched as his shock dropped to pure irritation, "No, I was too focused on the game! Geez, give a guy a break for once. It's the hardest one in this place."

"Not really." He scowled as I shrugged. "I've played it before. It's not like the system is too advanced. You just have to hit the right sequences to win."

"Oh really?" I think he took that as a personal challenge. "Why don't you try it, if you're so good?"

"Fine by me." There was time to kill. And maybe he would loosen up a bit if I stooped to his level and played the game. Digging some loose change out of my pocket, he stepped aside as I slipped it in the machine. The typical 'Press Start to Begin' screen came up, with the corny music in the background. I pressed start, and selected my character. Much to his criticism, I might add.

"That one's too weak. You'll never make it past the third round."

"Its speed is high enough to take him down with little difficulty." And I proved that, soon enough. By the time I did his anger had faded into dissatisfaction, so I started up a conversation. "Is there something you think you can accomplish by stalking me that you couldn't by direct conversation?"

He tched, arms folding over his chest. "Yeah. Some horrible secret you'd die to protect."

I smiled at the thought- yeah right. "I've got nothing like that. Maybe secrets that would kill me if they got out, but die to protect? That sounds rather drastic."

Fourth stage down. Three more to go until the big boss. His brown eyes narrowed suspiciously, "And what sort of secrets would kill you if they got out?"

"I'm a hacker, Yuusuke-san." I admitted. It wasn't like it was anything new. His lips thinned at the honesty. Not even taking a glance at him, I continued. "I've worked with everybody, on all sides of the playing field. The Yakuza, Russian Mafia, Mexican Cartels, FBI, UN, and CIA. I've got a neutrality agreement with all of them- I don't share their secrets with their competitors, and in return I'm favored above the other professionals in my field. What sort of secrets do you think I know? Things I couldn't even mention to you without risking the lives of my loved ones."

'Caring, considerate girl who's just in over her head' play= success. Like taking candy from a baby. Or defeating this fifth stage. He shuffled, obviously perturbed by my blunt honesty. When I glanced to him, it seemed to provoke a spoken reaction. "So it is true then. You did sneak in and steal the God's Dirt from the Spirit World."

"Where'd you hear that from?" Because it certainly wasn't Kurama, Hiei, Gouki or me. How much did the Spirit World know?

"Botan slipped up and mentioned you were under suspicion for it." He shrugged, apparently more capable than I thought in putting the pieces together. "Before that you gave the Dirt to Kurama, and before that you mentioned Gouki. What I don't get is why you don't just turn yourself in, with all this evidence against you."

My lips twitched into a playful smile. "Have you told the Spirit World on me yet?"

"No. I figured Kurama and Hiei would get it too, since they covered for you." A pause; and then a much deeper sentence than I thought he was able to notice followed. "And besides, you were on that roof too, weren't you? You helped save Kurama. Even if I don't know how, you did. And you saved me after Gouki, as well. I want to know why."

"Why save you? Because Gouki crossed me that very morning; a favor for a favor. Besides, you're useful enough. If it hadn't been the both of us on that roof, Kurama would be dead."

"So why'd you help save him?"

"Do you remember Horawada Yumi?" What a painful subject. I couldn't believe I was talking about this. Hesitantly, he nodded. He was more sensitive than I thought he was. "We were very close. After the crash, she was put in that same room as Shiori-san was about to die in. And she died on the roof, too. Fate was too bitchy not to screw over."

He blinked, apparently not expecting me to use such harsh language. I couldn't help it. I really couldn't. After staring me down while I moved on to the seventh and last stage, he finally snorted and let out a light laugh, stepping apart and scratching the back of his head with a grin. "What do ya know? You're a pretty cool chick after all."

A playful punch was sent to my shoulder. I leaned from the blow- it didn't hurt, but… well; needless to say I wasn't expecting it. Blinking, I accidentally took damage on the screen. The act made my eye twitch. "I had a record going there, Detective."

Now he laughed for real. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Enough with the bullshit act. So what's up between you and Kurama?"

I sighed, "Why does everyone think there's something between me and Kurama?"

"Heh?" He drew, "Because there is! No use denying it. He wouldn't run off like that with just anybody."

"Wouldn't he?" I countered. It was like him. If he found somebody interesting, he was bound and determined to investigate. "Perhaps you don't know him as well as you think you do, Yuusuke-san."

His grin was boyish, "Oh, and you know him better?"

My eye twitched at the insinuation, and with a harsh sigh I defeated the final stage. The Dun-Dun-Dun music came back up again as the screen swept to black. A ten second countdown was given until I was pitted against the Big Boss. "Not in the way you're thinking."

"But you two robbed the Rekai together. You must've known each other for a while to trust each other that much."

"I've only known Kurama since the most recent semester, my last, at Meiou. We met through Hiei, whom I met through Gouki." At his obviously irritated look (such a letdown, I'm sure), I shrugged and put my fingers back to a proper placement over the buttons. This wouldn't take thirty seconds.

"So they wouldn't care too much if I did decide to turn you in?"

Already debating lying to his boss? For shame. "They would. You'd be dooming them to an eternity in Spirit World Prison. And I've heard that isn't the nicest place. I, however, would be off gallivanting somewhere in the three worlds, enjoying my freedom. Unlike Kurama and Hiei, I've made many connections that would be eager to hide me away while I completed a task or two for them free of charge. And besides, Detective. Are you even sure thievery is what you're investigating me for?"

His brows furrowed. The Big Boss was down half health. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that what I stole shouldn't even exist, by Enma's own law. Therefore, even if you were to turn me in, I couldn't be prosecuted. For thievery, at least. So knowing they know this, what do you think the Spirit World is really after? Why would Hiei and Kurama be given such light sentences if not to encourage them to turn their backs to me and give me up? Why does the Spirit World want me so badly, if they're willing to risk their only acting Spirit Detective's life to track me down? These are questions you should be asking, Yuusuke-san."

The Boss was in red health with one attack to go until death when Yuusuke's hand slammed onto the machine, breaking it and shutting down the game. People jumped, but they recognized him. They wouldn't interfere- he was the most famous delinquent in the city. And his brown eyes were dark when they met mine. "What did you do?"

"What did I do, indeed?" I coolly responded, sliding my hands away from the machine and matching his heavy gaze. Kurama and Hiei were in danger, he was probably thinking, and it was all my fault. "When you figure that out, please inform me first. I would love to know why the Spirit World thinks they can play with my life, your life and the lives of our friends so easily."

His fist clenched, and I could feel the anger radiate off of him. But was it directed at me? I wasn't so sure anymore.

I turned away, backing up and tossing up a hand in parting, "Until then, Yuusuke."

When I left the arcade I made a right into an alley, and the shadows took me home.

* * *

What I found, I didn't like. Sensui Shinobu's case files were the typical story of a good guy gone bad. But that I could handle. The thought of leaving my parents, family, and friends in a place soon to be infested with lower-ranking demons that could potentially kill them I couldn't.

So I went to Reki.

Not for advice, of course, for spells. Hell Girls were known for them. So after infiltrating her old house (and not getting caught, ha) and grabbing all of her mother's old spell books, I shadow hopped us back and set to studying.

Mom was sad when she heard I was leaving. Not in the 'I'm begging you to stay' sort of way, more in the 'time has finally come' sort of way. Dad was miffed I wasn't heading straight to college ('But look at all these applications I found for you!') yet he curbed his disdain and instead switched straight to approval when I mentioned how a little thing like me might get taken advantage of by the big-tough college guys that would be surrounding me twenty four seven. Eighteen, I said, was a much better time to start college.

Then their argument switched to how I was too young to travel by myself. I told them I was heading out with one of my older school friends (conveniently named 'Ryo') and she would look out for me. So, without a strong logical basis for their argument, they had no choice but to give in. After all, I was a very persuasive talker. Said persuasive talking came in handy when I got Reki to promise to look after my family (and the Horawada House). In exchange, I told her the truth about the wards I was practicing with. She panicked at the fact that a Hole was being opened between the Makai and Ningenkai, but I assured her my plan was near foolproof. Not the pan I was going to hand in to Sensui when I saw him, of course, my plan to shut the barrier behind me.

After all, wiping clean records like Sensui Shinobu's was bound to bring the Reikai after my tail; and Yuusuke, realizing I'd manipulated him, would be at the forefront of that assault. I tried not to think about Kurama's reaction. It made me feel bad.

The next night I went to see Sensui up in Mushiyori city. The breadcrumbs had been laid out, the blood wiped clean. And I'd figured out all I needed to know to assure myself my family (and friends) would be safe whilst I was away.

"What is this?" He questioned, taking the folder from me.

Sensui Shinobu had been easy to find. His plan easy to discover. Mine not so easy to make. I crossed one leg over the other on the city bench, leaning against the backing. "Your new schedule."

That had been a pain to create. He raised a quiet brow, flipping open the folder and scanning over the front page. "And I'm expected to adhere to this completely?"

"If you want the Hole to open in exact timing with Chapter Black, then yes. That would be the point." I paused, letting that sink in as I watched the people go by. It was a busy night in the downtown district. "It's very general, though, so you shouldn't find that hard to do."

Or hard to break, like I hoped he wouldn't. If one thing went wrong in him living up to the plan I'd made for him, my plan would be sent to near shatters. Hopefully, he wouldn't catch on until the end.

"This is amazing, Toshiko-san." He smiled. "How did you know the precise hour Chapter Black would end?"

"The cassette player you hooked it up to is connected to the main electric line through this city." Through many different routes and bypasses, I was able to navigate through Mushiyori's cable network with some measure of ease. It had all been done before I set in to the Spirit World's Database, of course. That had been the last thing on my list. And I made sure to alert them just enough that someone was back in their system.

Tomorrow, a ferry girl's route would take her over the infected Mushiyori city; thus, Koenma would be alerted. Then Genkai would stumble upon the perfect house in an ad in the newspaper for her plot to warn the Detective (that I really only knew about because I'd spent so long maneuvering the Mushiyori system, I'd come across one Kaito Yuu talking to a certain Kido Asato and Yanagisawa Mitsunari over a three-way call that my intuition had led me to). Lastly, the day after, the Spirit World would suspect Sensui Shinobu, and before their very eyes I'd delete the rest of the case files against them. Then they'd track me and activate the Sleeper, effectively stalling any fast-paced reaction that they could possibly use to catch onto my hide until the moment I felt to reveal myself.

And then Sensui Shinobu would start making his moves, and the Reikai would become so distracted with them they'd put me on the backburner, hoping to find me when they found Sensui (which they would). Kurama will have long put together the pieces by then, and will try to personally stop me, only to find me long gone and wards covering both my houses from any demon(-ic person) entering (and Spirit World too, for that matter- Genkai could take them down, but not much less).

Sensui Shinobu would corrupt Yuusuke and thus set him on a path of self-destruction, then head to the Demon World while sparing their lives so that the Reikai would thus use them to help close the barrier right back up behind us.

The perfect plan, check and mate.

"And how," Sensui Shinobu, the main act of this grand performance, began, "do you expect the Reikai will react to having my face revealed?"

"Poorly." I explained. "The Sleeper will shut down and corrupt their filing systems. With that, they'll be forced to hit the books before they go at you; in the meantime, Koenma will send the Detective and his friends against us. The Reikai won't be able to properly act until it's too late."

But in those books they'd conveniently find a spell that would successfully shut the barrier between the two worlds. I might be stuck in the Makai for quite some time after that, of course, but sacrifices had to be made. Reki would make a portal in autumn if I wasn't back by then and she'd hunt me down and take me back with her. That was when Shiori was getting married, after all, and my baby sister was being born.

Timing would be crucial. Once in the Makai I'd have to act fast.

His smile was cruel and playful, "I thought you were close to the Spirit Detective and his team."

"Close?" I countered. Play it cool; play the shadow. "Tell me, Sensui-san. What's left in a pawn after I've set them to be sacrificed?"

"Friendship." He suggested in a tone that said he thought it laughable.

I wasn't amused. "Life. Until the moment the plan all comes together. And then if they are still alive by the end of it, what is their use then?"

"Another sacrifice." Sensui Shinobu had a small smile on his face as he said that.

Wrong again. "Nothing. They are useless. Pawns can be replaced easier than they can be recycled."

"I certainly hope you don't plan on replacing me." A warning, or a threat?

"You're not a pawn." No, he was higher than that. I stood from the bench beside him, not bothering to tell him the Urameshi team wasn't made of pawns either. I didn't send him another glance as I started to walk away; but I knew he caught my words. "Don't make me replace you, and I won't plan to."

Much.

I turned into an alley way, passing by the halfbreed once more. Filthy scum.

"It is good to see you in the game, Ryo-san. Toshiko-chan."

-_Sama_.

I sent him a cold look, preferring not to answer as I turned away, pushing back Ryo's violent urge to put this pup in his place before I slipped into the shadows.

* * *

Countdown: two days. Later tonight the ferrygirl would discover Mushiyori city in all its chaos. The three boys had already contacted Genkai.

If Kurama saw my house, he'd know something was up. I made sure Reki had memorized some basic protocol for a time when she might be hunted down by the Detective for information pertaining to me.

The bag I packed when I left my childhood home was light. A few outfits, the Dirt. A book or two to read when bored- both Kurama had once lent me. Edible plants in the Makai, and a tome of the basic descriptions and characteristics of about half the demon races in the Makai. The fact that the pages over Shadow Demons had been blacked out made Ryo laugh. She was excited. I didn't know whether to call the butterflies in my stomach excitement or nervousness, so I settled on keeping quiet.

Mom didn't ask about whether or not I'd told Kurama I was leaving, so I didn't say anything.

Sensui never gave me the location of where he slept at night, so I didn't ask. My connections with the Japanese Government got me a room at the only five-star hotel in Mushiyori city, though, so I didn't care much either.

The meeting that night was the only time the entirety of our group would gather together and exchange greetings. They'd all get a basic rundown of the lies I'd given Sensui to tell.

After the meeting, it was obvious who'd play what part. Seaman was passionate but easily swayed; he'd be the one to attack Kuwabara in a few days. The Doctor was already amassing his swarm of life-sucking bugs. Gourmet was odd, and I soon found out why. He attempted to bring up the Dark Tournament, calling me weak.

Toguro Ani. I knew that wretched voice. Filfth.

He was halfway dead by strangulation before Sensui asked me to stop. Nobody else spoke a word to me after that.

Sniper would be set to guard Sensui while Itsuki stayed in the cave to keep expanding the hole. The smell of it made my blood rile. Ryo's blood, I mean.

It was getting hard to tell the difference.

The Game Master was only a child, and thus he'd be the last resort of protection. It saddened me. I hoped he'd mostly stay out of it, but knowing Sensui like I knew myself that was a slim chance indeed.

I, like I planned, was set to supervision.

And the Spirit World found Mushiyori city.

* * *

Countdown: one day.

I was visiting Mama when the Sleeper was activated. It seemed like she knew something was up, but she didn't say anything. So I left soon after.

I'd be missing Yumi's anniversary, so I put flowers there today. There was a sharp whistle late in the day, it grated on my nerves. I left the city quickly thereafter.

* * *

Countdown: Zero.

Koenma contacted Yuusuke after he'd been freed by Genkai inside that horrendous house I'd planted. I'd barely avoided Hiei (or perhaps he sensed me, either way he said nothing and left just as quickly) as he left. The tunnel would benefit him, I bet. Demons like him weren't meant to stay in the Human World.

I slipped into the shadows of the next room and overheard the conversation about the three weeks and how they planned on starting to hunt down the tunnel the next day. Just as I thought it was all over, though, Koenma spoke up and halted Yuusuke from turning away.

"Yuusuke! One more thing!"

"Yeah?" Casual. He didn't know what I knew.

There was a short shuffled from the little box that held their communication device. "About Yorusta Toshiko…"

Ah, damn. I didn't want Kurama figuring it out that quickly… Yuusuke sounded affronted. "I _told_ you Koenma, I don't want the case. She isn't a bad guy! She helped us fight Toguro, you know!"

"I'm afraid one gracious act does not wipe away a lifetime of sin, Yuusuke." And he truly sounded regretful. Or perhaps fearful. I didn't bother guessing. "After you quit the case we shortly become aware of the tunnel in Mushiyori city. A search of our vaults has revealed another item has gone missing; one with a known connection to previous offenders…"

"Was that an insinuation of Hiei and I, Koenma?" Kurama sounded slightly miffed. I supposed he would be.

"That's rude, man!" Kuwabara defended. "I may not like Hiei, but the guy wouldn't make the same mistake twice!"

"Relax, you three. The offender we suspect is not among you." Koenma assured. So he did already have his sights set on Sensui. Good… "At any rate, just as we were going through his case files a hacker cracked our system. His files were deleted before our very eyes."

"No way!" Yuusuke exclaimed. "And you couldn't stop them?"

"We'd been locked out of the very clearance needed to access the files. Whoever did it was clearly a professional, be it Yorusta-san or not. At any rate, after they deleted the files they attempted to retreat. We found them- or thought we found them- quickly enough. The system tracked back to China-"

"So that does it." Yuusuke persuaded. "It clears her name."

"Not quite." Koenma sounded irritated at being interrupted so often. "It could've been a decoy. Noneth-"

"Don't be so stubborn man. If it's your technology you should've found the right place, right?" Kuwabara sided.

"I thought you were close with Yorusta-san, Minamino-san." Kaito Yuu suggested. "Why don't you just ask her?"

"I'm afraid Toshiko has already left home, Kaito-san. She'd been planning on it since the Dark Tournament. Something about adventuring before college."

He'd found that out? Mom must've contacted him.

"_Nonetheless_!" Koenma finally jutted in. "Our search was unsuccessful. As soon as we triangulated the position, a defensive maneuver nicknamed 'The Sleeper' slipped into our system and crashed it. All we heard was 'Goodnight' over the loudspeaker before everything blacked out. They'd done more than just shut off the power grid, though. Our files have been thoroughly mixed and jumbled. It'll take us _months_ to sort everything out. We're running on the back-up electricity as we speak. Not to mention all the chaos that stirred up in the prison while we were rushing to set the power back on… it was an exceptional last resort, one not possible by any normal means. As such, Yorusta-san's name is mostly cleared for now. However, Yuusuke, be on the lookout. Hackers work for money and favors. Sides and information are easily traded. I don't want you caught off guard-"

I slipped away through the shadows, not much caring for the rest of the information. He could say what he wanted, all that matter was that the plan was working successfully.

I didn't plan to leave Mushiyori city again. Partially because it would make me easier to track. Mostly because I couldn't stand to breathe air not tainted by the foul aroma of the Makai.

* * *

**Amazing how quickly these things pop up when I'm looking for things to warm up on for NaNoWriMo. Kudos to those who knew what the whistle was. Bigger kudos to Kage Hakari, Anon, Kunoichi Chaos (no, you didn't mention you were Moldy Strawberry, but I'm glad to say I remember you now :D).**

**So, you might be happy to know I'm starting to get the plot bunnies for this story again. Maybe after NaNo (maybe before NaNo) I'll write a little more for this. I've recently been watching the last arc of YYH, and now I'm running into a few difficulties with the Ryo/Mukuro pairing. I suppose where there's a will, there's a way; though I do hate going against canon. Amazingly, I haven't written past the end of the Black Chapter Arc, though I am almost there. There's like, one more finished chapter I've found and will update in a few days. Did anybody else notice the last chapter was huge? Seriously, A/N included, it was almost 10k words... this is, obviously, shorter.**

**Oh wells. Talk to you guys whenever I feel like putting up the next chapter.**

**Review please! *bows***


	62. Questions of Loyalty

**Annnnd the last prewritten chapter I have :P Disclaimer.**

* * *

Bugs from the Makai were flooding Mushiyori. Two days passed for the Urameshi Group before any progress was made.

Yuusuke's team consisted of himself, Genkai, Kido and Yanagisawa. Kurama teamed up with Kuwabara, Botan, and Kaito. Seaman was set to tailing Kurama's group. Knowing Kurama would find me if I got too close, I decided to watch Yuusuke's group from afar.

They found Murata, the mind-reader, pretty quickly on the third day. I was in an antsy mood. The Makai was making my blood bubble.

It was an odd feeling, carrying emotions that weren't yours. My body couldn't rest very well, with Ryo constantly pacing the city. She reveled in the night. Bugs new and old to her seemed to give her endless fascination. Once, she even ate one. Her demon energy festering in my body killed it when she swallowed the worm-like thing whole, and I was lucky to escape the situation without any harmful digestive rebukes.

The thing tasted like a grape.

She got on my nerves more often than not. I was irritable, and she overjoyed. She got annoying when happy. Our body was taking the brunt of our bickering. I had circles under my eyes. No appetite, really. The only thing keeping me from absolute ugliness was letting my hair down. Brushing it took my mind off things. I was doing so when Sensui got the cue and went to say hello.

Hagiri Kaname, the Sniper, stood next to me on the roof I dangled my legs over. Around five hundred meters away was the Detective and the four people he'd grouped with- recently including Murata, who was mind reading those around him looking for some clue or another. We'd give them one.

"This plan…" Hagiri spoke for the first time (he was a quiet guy) as we watched Sensui enter the 30-meter territory belonging to Murata. "Are you sure it will work?"

"Who are you to question it?" I countered. He silenced. The Queens, they called me. Plural. I didn't much care for it, as true as it might be. But it ensured the ultimate respect (fear?) of the five pawns, so I didn't much fight it either. As Sensui was spotted and turned to grin at Urameshi, I nodded to Hagiri. "Now."

Popping the last bubble of his gum, he blew it into his hand and hardened it with his reiki. Flattening his palm, he flicked it with the fingers of the other hand.

The effect was near immediate. Murata's head shot back, skull cracked open. Good. He didn't over do it. Brushing back through the part of my hair, I switched most of it over to one side and started at the new knots that presented themselves. Ryo's energy was to blame for the mess atop my head. Her old body's hair was curly, so her energy was used to pumping through a person's scalp. It didn't blend well with my straight locks. They only knotted. Never curled.

Sensui escaped with the same lazy pace, and shockingly the Detective didn't pursue. That was good. It made the plan faster. Perhaps he'd matured a little… Now Urameshi was off to the hospital. I needed to cue the Doctor. "Go report in. Tell him I'm sending in the Doctor."

"Alright." He turned and left. I sat there alone for a short while, letting the cool breeze brush across my skin. It stank of fouled, rotting bodies and made me sigh of pleasure. Ryo sigh of pleasure. I just didn't know anymore.

Together we watched the humans below go about their daily business, some unknowing victims of a Makai insect. So ignorant. So small… Pulling the brush through my hair once more, I ran my fingers through the dark strands and wondered what Kurama'd say if he was here now. 'You shouldn't be doing this' or 'I'd thought better of you' were the top two contenders. But Mukuro's reaction would be worth it. She always had the best reactions.

We pulled the shadows up to cover our body. The air was giving a new life to our powers…

"You're turn." Was all I said to him in the backside ally behind the hospital. He grinned and turned, entering through the side door and plotting in his head all the ways he could kill the humans.

Poor, poor pawn. So feeble, so stupid. As if he could truly do anything against Urameshi. Only on rare occasions could a pawn take out a knight. And, well, Genkai had a board of her own. But he'd do his part well. Perhaps he'd even rid us of those idiotic afflicted humans- the shadow one and the mimic one. Mind reading got annoying, too. Kaito Yuu would be a bigger challenge, simply because he had brains enough to know when to run. But everything in time, everything in time…

Man, how the air riled my blood.

* * *

The day after. I'd hoped Yuusuke would be with the group now, but he wasn't. It was just the afflicted Humans.

Mushiyori Park. Quarter mile in. Middle chess board.

Two pieces had been moved before I'd fell into a string of thought. I'd closed my eyes and let my body rest, but it hadn't been five minutes thereafter before the humans showed up. Only one approached me at first- "Kaito Yuu."

"Yorusta Toshiko." He took the seat across the table, glancing over the board. Fingers folded, he placed them in his lap and crossed one leg over the other. "Do you always play by yourself?"

"No." I never played by myself. Ever. Anyone who thought I'd do such a troublesome task was a fool. Ryo played the opposing part. Always.

He seemed put off by my ice. I wasn't in the mood. He should be out trying to find the cave, not bugging up my tree. Especially not without the Detective, or Kurama. Or Kuwabara, even. Weakling. Who did he think he was, approaching me so openly? As if in direct retaliation, his tone was clipped. "Then the rumors are true then. You are unapproachable by all but Minamino-san and Ayuma-san."

"I prefer not to mingle with apes."

The insult arose some annoyance in him. "My grades are top in the school-"

"Yet still below mine." I interjected, then looked down at him. Appearing uninterested in his presence was all too easy. "What do you want, Kaito-san? You're just as reclusive as me, yet you approach me openly. Don't make this anymore painfully drawn out than it needs to be."

His lips twitched, and he straightened his back in the chair. Fingers going across the board and replacing the two pieces back into their original spots, I got the drift and sat farther up in my chair as he spoke. "A game; or two. Your specialty, then mine. If you're still capable, that is."

"Don't get cocky." I breathed, taking my first pawn and setting it back into place. My side was white, after all. Stalling fool. Who was he waiting for- the Detective? Or did he not call back-up? That would be even more foolish. Either way, he needed to be taught a lesson.

His pawn.

My knight.

A rook.

My pawn.

Another move by his rook.

My knight.

His pawn.

Take of the pawn with my knight. "Check."

Movement of the King.

My pawn. "Check."

Movement of the King.

My rook. "Check mate. Your game now."

He seemed disturbed at my quick win. Well, it was his own fault. He'd been moving instinctually, not rationally. Placing his pieces so quickly, and with such false confidence- he was unable to resist a swallow, before he nodded. Raising his black eyes to meet mine, I cocked my head. "What did you have in mind?"

"A simple word game, with colors. I say one color, you say another whose beginning letter starts with the same end letter as the one I just said. First one to repeat or take longer than ten seconds to find a word loses. No two-word answers, either. The ten seconds stack between rounds."

And he'd no doubt been prepping for this since yesterday. A word master, he was. I would lose this. Ryo knew it as well as I. "First one to lose loses their soul, am I right?"

"I see you're familiar with my powers." He expanded his territory at my gift of permission. Ryo didn't like the feel of it- it was like his energy was hanging all around us. It made our skin crawl. "How soon do you want to begin?"

"Seeing as how I'll lose anyway, might as well get it over with."

"Come now, Yorusta-san. That's no attitude to have."

"No need to fake humility, Kaito-san. We both know fighting you in a battle of words is as futile as your attempt to beat me in chess. The first word."

"Yellow."

"White."

"Emerald."

I paused for a moment, sighing through my nose. Would this work? "Dandelion."

His lips started to smirk. "Navajo."

"Orange."

"Eggplant."

"Teal."

"Lavender."

"Red."

"Denim."

"Maroon."

"Navy."

I tsked lightly. I didn't know another y-word besides yellow, and he'd already said that. Almost complimenting him yet pitying him all the same, "You win. I'd run now, if I were you."

His brows furrowed, but he didn't get to question it before I felt a tug from inside my body, and the world around me faded.

* * *

**Ryo POV**

"_Stuuuupid_ humans." I grinned, and a shiver raced down the boy's back. He fell back in his chair, scrambling on the sidewalk as I rose in mine. His territory had long since disappeared. "Ya just gotta love 'em. Always barkin' up tha wrong damn trees, pickin' fights with tha wrong damn people… Toshiko didn't think much of ya, but ya really are an idiot, aren't ya?"

His buddies were trying to race to the rescue. Dumbasses. Licking my teeth and reveling in the very air around me, I almost pondered leaving Toshiko with him and going back to Sensui now. It wouldn't work, of course. I was just a pawn to them without Toshiko's brains to keep our standing. But still. Having my own body…

My own body would feel better than this.

"St-stop right there, demon!" The short-haired blond one exclaimed, stepping on my shadow behind me. He was pretty heavily injured, the idiot.

"Demon?" I questioned, turning to halfway face him and putting my back to the other one that stumbled out of the bushes. "Yea, I'm one of those alright. But ya know, you're as stupid as him, stepping on my shadow like that. Don't ya know who I am, human? Tryin' ta fight me with my own game, like he did with Toshiko… no wonder she accepted the challenge! That was her way of sayin' I could eat ya! Damn, she's a real confusing bitch sometimes, ya know?"

He couldn't talk, or breathe for that matter. I'd long since curled my shadow up and around his neck, lifting him off his feet and slowly choking the life out of him. Oh, the sound of those gasps… "Ya make good sounds, for a human."

"Let him go!" The other one shouted, rushing in and extending his hand to me. This one was the memory one. Toshiko thought of a thousand ways to deal with this bugger. I executed one of them right now.

The Grapehouse Slaughter.

He screamed like a girl, jerking his hand back and grabbing his head as the memories flooded through him. I grinned, dropping the human from my shadow as he feinted. "Dumbass. Now, it's Kaito, right? How about ya let go of Toshiko for me, and I spare your friends here?"

He couldn't talk, sputtering and stuttering and still attempting that awkward backwards crawl as he sweated and nearly cried for his life. Nodding wildly, I glanced to the little cloud of a soul as it escaped the glowing ball that held it tight. It shot into my body almost immediately, and I faded back into Toshiko's mind as she took over.

* * *

One glance down at Kaito told me all I needed to know. Sighing, running a hand through my hair, I turned on my heel and walked away.

Dumbasses.

* * *

"…then she grinned, and that demon you told us about came out. It was terrifying. She used some sort of shadow power to choke Kido, and when Yanagisawa touched her, he jerked back like his whole body was on fire and started screaming bloody murder. I don't know what she did, but I'm shocked we're all alive." Kaito ran a hand down his face once more as the Detective and his friends listened to the story. "…I freed Yorusta-san's soul, and it looked like she took over the body again. She walked away without saying anything, but I think she knew. She knew what would happen when I trapped her soul, so she let it happen to send a message. It was like she said she was in total control. Like everything we had would still be completely futile, no matter what we did… Like we ought to bow down and beg for our very lives just for approaching her the wrong way."

"No doubt she did know." Kurama sighed, folding his arms and leaning against the wall he stood by. Yana and Kido were in the hospital across town. Kuwabara sat with his legs folded on the floor, Yuusuke straddling a spinning computer chair with his arms crossed over the back. "This is not your fault, Kaito-san. It was a poor plan to begin with…"

"Sheesh man; sounds horrible." Kuwabara empathized with the freckled fellow teenager. "Sorry we didn't come to back you up."

"Sorry I suggested it…" Kaito disagreed, shaking his head. "In the end, we didn't get any information whatsoever…"

Genkai, who'd been previously silent inside the doorway, looked to Kurama. "What do you think, Kurama? Would this girl try to open a hole to the Makai?"

"Would she? I don't doubt it. Toshiko is ruthless when it comes to her goals. And it's been her goal for years to get into the Makai. But could she? I'm not certain… on one hand she accomplishes her goal, on the other she puts the lives of all her family and friends in danger."

"There were wards around her house." Genkai reminded. "And none too gentle ones, either. She doesn't want us bugging into her business, whatever it is."

"She's always been secretive." Kurama sighed.

"Damn man…" Yuusuke huffed, leaning further onto the chair back so that the hind wheels stood up. "And I really thought she had nothing to do with this…"

"Hey, none of this is a fact yet!" Kuwabara protested. "I've known Yorusta-san for years! She's never been the type to want total world destruction, even before she lost her mind and took that demon what's-her-face into her body."

"Ryo." Kurama corrected curtly. Then, with critical green eyes, he looked to Yuusuke. "Just what did she tell you that convinced you of her innocence, Yuusuke?"

"Just that I was askin' the wrong questions, you know." The Spirit Detective shrugged. "Besides, if I ever turned her in I knew you would get into it with the Spirit World, too."

"But what was it, exactly?" Kurama asked. "Toshiko is nothing short of a master at manipulation, Yuusuke. She had Gouki tied around her finger for years before he got cocky."

"If that's the truth, then everything we know about her could be a lie." Genkai stated.

Kurama shuffled. "I'm not sure she'd go that far… she's changed from what I'd heard about her in the past few years. She doesn't lie as much as avoid or manipulate the truth. If she's gotten to you, Yuusuke, then we can assume she's put herself in with this Makai Tunnel business. But if not, then…" 'She truly is innocent.' Though he dared not give himself the hope to say those words.

"Well, I mean, she said a few things about the Spirit World not being able to prosecute her anyway for stealing the Dirt or whatever- then she started asking me questions about why the Spirit World was even after her, if they knew they couldn't get her for the Dirt. I thought she was guilty of something, so I broke the game machine, but she seemed innocent enough…"

Kurama blinked, "She asked you why the Spirit World was after her?"

"Yeah, in like a rhetorical sort of way. Like I was the one that should be asking Koenma- speaking of!" He was about to make a dive for the communication box before he caught Kurama's expression.

That was it then, Kurama decided. That was it. She was the 'Queens'. There was no other logical explanation for her actions, as much as he wanted to find one. Genkai was the first to draw him from his thoughts, "What is it, Kurama?"

"No, it's nothing. It's just… Yuusuke, do you remember what I told you back at the Dark Tournament? About Ryo?"

"Something about Shadows." The Detective shrugged. "What about it?"

"That she was like me, but different. Ryo's ultimate goal is to regenerate her old body from the ashes of wherever she was buried in the Makai and get herself back inside of it. It's why she chose to share a body, instead of inhabiting an unborn fetus, like I did. Ryo chose Toshiko because of her superb regenerative powers, which would help her own grow and ferment. Ryo's goal is to come back to life, Yuusuke. That is why the Spirit World is after her. Toshiko knows this, and aids her willingly. Yuusuke… she tricked you into thinking she's ignorant of Ryo's situation. You've been played."

"That bitch!" Yuusuke roared, punching one fist into the other hand. "I can't believe her! And to think I actually stood up for that no-good, lying, manipulative-!"

"Ryo…" Genkai pondered, brows furrowing. Looking up to Kurama for double confirmation, "of the Shadow Clan? She's been dead for damn near a millennia."

"The one and only; or so they'd claim. It's not hard to believe. She certainly had the power to withstand seven hundred years of wondering in her day."

"Then she's got to be stopped." Genkai resolved. Looking to Yuusuke, "Whether or not she's the Queens doesn't matter anymore, Yuusuke. This girl is trying to resurrect one of the most powerful demons that ever lived. If the Queen of Shadows walked again, it'd not only spell the end for the Human World, but the Spirit World would be in a dangerous situation of their own. Yorusta Toshiko has allied herself with an evil you can't imagine. She must be stopped."

Kurama fell silent as the human's brows furrowed. He'd hoped it wouldn't come to this… he'd known for a long time it'd been a possibility, but he'd certainly hoped it'd never end this way. Toshiko, she… she knew what she was doing. There was no way she didn't. But maybe… it might be Ryo was the one controlling her after all this time.

'I was really young when we started sharing a body.' And 'I don't remember a moment without her.' Perhaps Ryo had simply left out the truth, or even lied to the young genius. He wouldn't put it above a demon of her reputation… even if his gut told him that wasn't the case.

"So I get that she lied to Urameshi and all but what's the big deal? So one dead demon wants to live again? Big whoop?" Kuwabara shifted, turning to look between the pair of historicists for more information.

"Whadya mean by 'Queen of Shadows' and 'evil I can't imagine'? I thought we were talking about Ryo here, that demon from the Dark Tournament; not some age-old hag that's been around for almost a millennia."

"Ryo of the Shadow Clan hasn't 'been around' for almost a millennia, Yuusuke, that's how long she's been dead for." Kurama explained. "Before that, however, she was the Lord of the Makai; or as much of one as there's ever been. The title is a difficult one to describe. In those days, of course, the Makai and the Ningenkai were both one place, one dimension. She had enough territory to wrap around the Spirit World thrice over, and then some. Her and her elite guard, the Shadow Riders, were the strongest beings in the worlds. The Queen of Shadows herself was known to be just as, if not stronger than, King Enma himself. And she showed it often."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuusuke questioned.

"That she wasn't history's kindest ruler." Genkai surmised. "Sure, she outlawed slavery, but I'd say that's the only positive lasting effect of her regime. She took what she wanted, when she wanted, and how she wanted. She went on countless mad slaughtering rampages when she was in a bad mood- one, they say, occurred in the Spirit World. Ever notice how Koenma is a bit too young to be the Prince of the Spirit World? That's because his birth, timing suspiciously well with the Shadow Queen's death, was what pushed Enma to separate the Makai from the Ningenkai. Before that the Shadow Queen took her personal army and killed thousands of Spirit World innocents, including every living and unborn heir to the Spirit World Throne. She's a power-thirsty maniac with a homicidal streak. Given the chance there's little doubt she'd do it all over again."

They were all quiet for a moment absorbing all of this. Finally, as if to sum everything up, Kaito Yuu pushed his glasses up his nose. "And Yorusta-san is the one opening this portal and allowing her to do so."

"Not by herself." Kurama was quick to add. "And certainly not entirely for herself. There has to be some other motive behind it as well- she wouldn't risk her family's and friend's lives so easily."

"Maybe she would." Kuwabara spoke grimly. He met Kurama's eyes with a serious look. "I don't know, man. After the Horawada incident, Yorusta wasn't ever the same. Dropped out of school, practically fell off the radar. And she already admitted to Urameshi here about being internationally wanted for hacking… not trying to call anyone out or anything, but she's never been the sanest girl I know. Hear it said she's got family up in St. Williams…"

"Minoto-san is actually the mother of the deceased Horawada-san, if I'm not mistaken." Kurama curtly replied. But the rest of it… he only wished he could argue. Kuwabara sent him a sad, sympathetic gaze, but Kurama didn't understand it. Was he trying to empathize? What for?

"Yeah, well, none of that matters." Yuusuke grit, standing from his chair as he caught his fist. "What matters now is that we've got one prime suspect for this tunnel, and if we catch her we also stop this demon-queen-person from ruling the world. Sounds like we're wasting daylight. You know any places she frequents, Kurama?"

Why ask him? "Seeing as she let herself get caught once to send a message, I highly doubt it'll be so easy to catch her a second time. If nothing else, we can try her houses once more. But she could be anywhere in the shadows, just waiting for us to leave."

And he highly doubted she was the prime suspect now. With the way Koenma had been acting, Kurama knew there was at least one more person under heavy suspicion for this crime. Undoubtedly it was the same person who had dragged Toshiko so far into this…

Or was it? He honestly didn't know what to think anymore.

"Then we're back to square one. Let's try her parents place first, then see if we can find a way past those wards."

* * *

The door wasn't a crack open before Yuusuke shoved it, catching the answering girl off guard and stepping in like he owned the place.

"See?" He grinned over his shoulder as Reki blinked up at him from her position on the floor, scowling. "I _told_ you all we had to do is charge in!"

Kurama sighed, almost irritably, and stepped inside, offering a sympathetic hand down to Reki. "Are you okay, Ayuma-chan?"

"Fine." She grit, obviously displeased as the rest of their gang entered the house. Yuusuke let out a low whistle as he took his time looking around.

"Well, ain't this place just a pot of cheer?"

"Talk about a bad feeling, Urameshi." Kuwabara repressed a shiver as his eye trailed up the stairway to the left. "Maybe we really were better off just searching Mushiyori."

It was an idea Kurama had fully endorsed, though the Detective had persisted in his own ideas and, eventually, the rest of the team gave in. Reki didn't seem too pleased with any of it. "You should leave. You're trespassing."

"Ah, come on. Be a pal. Get us some tea or something." Yuusuke grinned. "We're just gunna have a small look around."

"Tea?" Reki echoed. Hazel eyes narrowed. "Fine. I'll get you _tea_. Try not to die, in the meantime."

She turned on her heel and stalked into the kitchen, giving even Kurama the cold shoulder as she passed. She knew she couldn't fight them. No, that would be stupid. Toshiko had instructed her better than that. She'd make them tea. All the while they'd find nothing as they snooped around- perhaps even injuring themselves on the wards or spells Toshiko had placed around the house. Idiots.

One call to Minuka would straighten them out well enough.

Back in the living room, Yuusuke has still high off his sudden breakthrough (both metaphorical and literal). Clapping his hands together in enthusiasm, "Alright! Let's split up to get some ground covered! Me and Kuwabara will take upstairs! Kurama, Kaito, and the old bag will take this level! Ready? Let's go."

* * *

I specifically told her _not_ to let them in.

Damn it all- I was in no mood to deal with Yuusuke- much less Kurama. And now I had no choice. They were checking all my doors, after all, and if they found Eden…

I knocked thrice on the frame of my open front door, catching the attention of all ears in the house. Calling in the most interested voice I could muster (which no doubt came off as lethargic as I felt), "_Ooooooiiiiiii… Detectiiiiiiiive…_"

He answered the call, racing onto the short balcony upstairs and staring down with wide brown eyes- no doubt caught completely off guard. "You were looking for me?"

"You!" He exclaimed, and I could see the fire start to light in his eyes. By then, of course, everyone else had joined as well- so suddenly my name became the word on everyone's lips.

"To-chan!" Reki, in shock. Did I smell tea?

"Yorusta!" Kuwabara, appearing next to Yuusuke.

"Toshiko…" Damn. That tone in his voice was like committing senpaku. Ow.

I forced my gaze back up to the Detective, only to find him tossing himself over the railing and landing on the balls of his feet on my perfectly clean wooden floors. It made my eye twitch. "Don't break my railing, idiot. That's expensive."

"Heh…" He drawled, and a vicious grin that felt really damn familiar crawled onto his face as he straightened. "I didn't think you'd be crazy enough to come to us."

"I didn't think you'd get past my wards." A dark glance to Reki made her wince, averting her gaze to her feet in shame. Looking to Kaito then back to Yuusuke, "Nor did I think you'd be crazy enough to send him against me alone."

"Yeah, well, won't be making that mistake again." Cracks cascaded down his knuckles as they popped. The cuffs of his tennis shoes made my flooring groan as he approached. I couldn't fight here… "You're not going to run now, are you?"

"Depends. I'm a bit outmatched with all of you against me." Specifically Genkai and Kurama. "I'm surprised, though. Where's Hiei? You'll need his speed if you want to win."

"Probably napping in some tree somewhere. We won't need him, trust me." My eyes narrowed as made a gun with his hand, pointing it directly at me. "You're under arrest. Come peacefully or face and ass whipping."

My eye twitched again- really I was in no mood to deal with such stupidity. "Are you an idiot, or do you just enjoy acting like one? Put the damn Spirit Gun away- you are _not_ firing that in my house. We'll take this outside."

As if to make my point, I turned off the doorframe and crossed my porch. I could practically feel his irritation as he tched, pace angry when he followed me into the road. The others didn't seem to think twice about following- which was their first mistake. The second was not moving fast enough when Reki shut the door behind them and put all the locks back into place, knowing she could watch from the window. That was my only goal, really- to get them out of my house and away from Eden- and they seemed to only get that _after_ they fell into the trap. Really, now. Kurama was smarter than this. He should've foreseen that much, at least… but the look in his eyes told me he was just as surprised as the others, though he didn't take his following frustration out by swearing and attempting to punch the barrier- like Yuusuke, till Genkai stopped him. "Shut up and get to the road, dimwit. We came here for her anyway."

"Yeah, but we could still find evidence…" He grit, huffing and glaring at me as he descended the steps and started to cross my lawn.

"Evidence of what?" I asked innocently.

Was he always this easy to fool? "Of your little hacking trick in the Reikai. What else?"

"Oh? Did they have _another_ break in?" This was too simple. "I offered Koenma my help with their defense systems. Looks like he should've taken it."

Yuusuke's brows furrowed, and he cocked his head. "What? When?"

"At the Dark Tournament, when he approached me." Giving a small shrug, I told another possible truth. "He probably thought I was sabotaging your group, what with all our interaction. Came off rude, but I suppose his intentions were well placed. Reki didn't take too well to him, though."

Oh, yeah. Kuwabara didn't fight girls, did he? And Kaito seemed to have learned his lesson. It would just be Genkai, Yuusuke, and Kurama then. Not that it really was 'just' anything. Any one of them would prove a challenge individually- a very difficult one, in Genkai's case. Yuusuke would've responded, but Kurama interrupted, eyes narrowed. "What are you stalling for, Toshiko?"

"Making my mind up." I answered with unexpected ease. It was natural being truthful with him. "I got you out of the house, which was my ultimate goal. But now that I'm here, I really want to fight. I'll lose, of course, and then I'll have to flee. So it's really just a matter of deciding when I _when_ to run- now, or later?"

"So there was evidence in there!" Yuusuke exclaimed.

I shrugged again, "Maybe, maybe not. Depends on what you're looking for. But either way, Reki-chan is in there, too. And you shouldn't doubt my loyalty to my friends and family."

"And there's no higher loyalty than to the Queen of Shadows." Genkai pieced together. I was confused for half a second before I figured out her reference.

"Who, Ryo?" I couldn't resist a snort. "Yeah, right. Maybe when the world ends. After how badly she's been pissing me off lately, she'll be lucky if I don't kill her after getting her body back."

"But the world is ending. The Ningenkai, at least." Kurama pointed out, tone dangerous. "And you _do_ want to resurrect the most terrifying demon in the history of the three worlds."

"You've _met_ Ryo." I prodded, trying to gain back some ground. "You know what she's like."

"I have, and I do." He nodded. But that look in his eyes said I'd lost that trust. "But I was also alive in the time of her rule. I know what she's like all too well. Perhaps even better than you, Toshiko."

Did he really believe that? It looked like he did. And the Detective was gearing for a fight- Genkai, too. Then I guess… Looking back to Kurama, I sighed disappointedly through my nose. Didn't he get it? Didn't he see what I was doing? Couldn't he _trust_ me?

They seemed to sense that the time was right, and a Spirit Gun was fired just as my Shadow lifted- blasting over me as I fled.

* * *

**There ya go :P Hope you liked it, it'll probably be the last update for awhile. Seems like Toshiko and Kurama have taken a turn for the worse... all the while Ryo gets closer and closer to Mukuro.**

**Reviewers, you are amazing, beautiful people. I cannot believe you'e stuck with this story this long. It'll be finished one day, just hang on tight. Juliedoo, Kunoichi Chaos, Kage Hakari, and Kosaji :] Thanks you guys.**

**Review please!**


End file.
